Magical Pony Lyrical Twilight A's
by PurpleProse-SB
Summary: A year has passed since the Jewel Seed Incident, and the Bureau has decided to open diplomatic talks with Equestria. However, when a group of mysterious human mages assault Twilight Sparkle, things rapidly spiral out of control. Twilight and her friends and family now face a new threat against Equestria, one that may dredge up ancient secrets and bring old grudges to the forefront.
1. Chapter 1 - Homecoming

It was a cool spring morning in Ponyville. The weather was scheduled for a clear day, with some light clouds that evening and night. The sun was only starting to peak over the edge of the horizon. Thin beams of light trickled through the window of the library, playing over Twilight's coat, her eyes focused and her feet planted, just as she had every morning for months.

Ever since the Jewel Seed incident, Twilight's life had been neatly upended. Once, she had been a simple unicorn; the highly talented personal protégé to Princess Celestia and all-around-savior of Equestria, but still an egghead.

That had changed when she had stumbled upon Yuuno Scrya in the middle of the Everfree Forest, and accidentally gotten herself, and by proxy her entire country and her fellow ponies, involved in something far beyond anything they had ever imagined. Now she was the owner of a powerful Device named Raising Heart, and had gained many new friends.

The Device in question hovered before her in her telekinetic grip. It was a simple tool; a long white shaft with a pink butt and cap, the head of the staff a gleaming golden C-shaped ring. An apple-sized spherical red jewel, the core of the Device, pulsed in the center of the ring, glowing in reflection of Twilight's unicorn magic.

"Alright Raising Heart," Twilight narrowed her eyes in concentration, "let's try this again."

**"STANDING BY,"** the Device chimed as it replied.

"Begin mana diffusion," Twilight commanded as a pair of circles sprang under her hooves, quickly filling with runes and a pair of linked squares. The Mid-Childan circle spun slowly as Twilight concentrated. The air began to glitter gently as energy began to spread out like a fine mist.

**_Commencing mana diffusion,_** a quiet, mechanical voice echoed telepathically. **_Proximity control optimal. Ambient energy level at five percent over standard… ten percent… fifteen percent…_**

"Continue diffusion until ambient energy level reaches fifty percent."

**_Acknowledged. Thirty percent…_**

Twilight inhaled and exhaled slowly as the air grew thick with magical energy. The air around her took on a faint heat-shimmer effect, the pink motes of light dancing and swirling like sugar in a glass of water.

"Hmm." Twilight tilted her head, a bit of parchment and a quill floating over as she began to write. "Ambient mana becomes visibly observable at forty-five percent concentration, just like the previous experiments. Alright, let's start with the manipulation."

**_Acknowledged._**

Twilight lowered her quill and concentrated. She gave the cloud of mana a telekinetic push, channeling the haze into a rough horizontal cylinder. The glittering haze swirled slowly in the channel, extending from one end of the room to the other like a shaft of dust suspended in sunlight.

Twilight glanced off to the side, where the familiar wooden bust of a unicorn sat. The bust began to glow and levitate, moving into the channel and sliding down the channel smoothly.

"Interesting." Twilight slid the bust up and down the channel, sweeping it slowly at first, then quickly back and forth. "High ambient energy increases magic stability and conductivity. Raising Heart, current usable mana right now?"

**_Current usable mana reserves at ninety-five point six percent and maintaining._**

"Definitely an improvement. Certainly makes using magic a lot easier." Twilight set the bust down and yawned. "I think that's enough for right now, Raising Heart. Don't want to wear myself out this early in the day, after all. Return to Standby form."

"Couldja keep it down?" Spike grumbled sleepily as he peered over the edge down at her. "Tryinta sleep…"

"Sorry Spike." Twilight floated her Device back over to her, the staff having collapsed down into a marble-sized red jewel on a chain. She reached out and lifted up her page of notes, her quill scratching away as she recorded her findings.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

The swirling hues of D-Space slid by the Time-Space Administration Bureau Patrol Ship _Arthra_, its tuning-fork shaped hull gleaming as its Dimensional Drive hummed. The deep turquoise and green fields of D-Space surrounding the TSAB's headquarters were a welcome sight for Admiral Lindy Harlaown, as was the massive space station hovering in the distance.

The TSAB's Headquarters was surrounded by rings of satellites and sensor platforms. The running lights of incoming and outgoing Dimension Ships flickered in and out like fireflies around the massive central spindle. The smaller lights of viewing ports and windows gleamed like filigree along the thick projections that protruded outwards from the center.

"Here's your tea, ma'am."

Lindy blinked and craned her head back as Amy Limietta, her intelligence officer and second-in-command approached with the tea service.

"Ah, thanks Amy." Lindy sighed as the brown-haired girl poured the jade-green tea into the earthenware cup, dropping in several cubes of sugar afterwards. "I hope you're ready for shore leave. Anything special planned?"

"Not really," Amy glanced out of he bridge's wide viewport at the slowly approaching station. "I was actually just going to lounge around. All that's left is a quick hop to Equestria, and then a whole month of shore leave while the _Arthra_'s undergoing re-fitting and upgrading."

"Haha, just don't get too lazy." Lindy poured some cream into the green tea and stirred. "Or I might just come by and find a way to keep you busy."

Amy giggled as Lindy sipped her tea. "Speaking of busy, how are our passengers doing?"

"Last I checked, they were in the mess hall having lunch. They're probably catching up with each other."

* * *

"So, I hear you've been given a provisional license, Fate."

Fate Testarossa-Sparkle nibbled daintily at her salad as Arf took a seat beside her. "That's correct. It took a while, but Chrono helped out a lot with my certification exams."

"I mostly just helped with the paperwork." Chrono noted dismissively, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Bureaucracy is always a pain when one isn't in the system properly. I did help with the written exam a little, but the practical was all Fate."

"As if there was any doubt," Arf gloated, ruffling Fate's mane playfully. "My Master is as brilliant as she is adorable. Of course she aced the exam."

Yuuno couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like Twilight's rubbing off on you. What do you do when you're on vacation from school? Take an exam to get licensed as an official mage of the Bureau. How is school going, by the way?"

"Really well. I got a late start, but I think I've impressed the teachers. Twilight's parents are also really nice. They've been checking in on me regularly…" Fate munched on a carrot as she regarded Yuuno. "So, how was your clan? I heard it took you a while to track them down."

It was Yuuno's turn to puff up a little in pride. "They're exceptionally proud of me. It's not every day one discovers an entire new society while out in the vast and wide universe. My exploits will go down in the history of the Scrya Clan as a stellar example of the explorer's spirit."

"I'd imagine it takes a lot to impress the Scrya clan, considering they're all basically adventuring explorers-come-archeologists," Chrono pointed his sandwich at Yuuno. "Doubly so for someone like ferret-boy."

"Hey, I do have a name you know, mister tall-dark-and-broody, and it's not ferret-boy." Yuuno stuck his tongue out at the young Enforcer. "And you're just jealous."

"Mister tall-dark-and-broody?" Chrono arched an eyebrow, his voice deadpan. "Since when do I brood?"

"Since always." Yuuno tucked his chin against his chest and crossed his arms. "Look at me, I'm Chrono Harlaown. I'm always stoic and serious and I talk like this and wear lots and lots of black-gah!"

Yuuno flinched as Chrono thumped him on the forehead with the half-eaten bit of his sandwich. "A sandwich? Really?"

"I don't have a spray-bottle to correct your rude behavior." Chrono smirked, "If you prefer, I could just arrest you. I'm sure there's a nice ferret-sized cell in the brig with your name on it."

"Help me Fate, Arf," Yuuno giggled and held his arms up, "I'm being assaulted with a sandwich!"

"Don't look at me." Arf smirked, showing off her fangs, "you're prey. If Chrono didn't catch you, I'd just gobble you up."

Fate, meanwhile, was too busy giggling to get a word in edgewise.

"All joking aside, I'm glad you returned." Chrono exhaled. "I honestly thought you were just going to vanish into the ether with the rest of your nomadic clan. Then it'd be a pain to find a replacement for you."

"I might have at one time," Yuuno sighed, resting his chin on one hand, "but I couldn't now. I want to go back to Equestria..."

"Does someone miss a certain purple unicorn?" Arf teased, causing Yuuno's face to turn red.

"Well, yes…but more than that. I miss all the friends I made there. Twilight and her gang, the Cakes, everyone…"

"You won't have to wait long." Chrono swallowed the last bit of his sandwich. "The TSAB is sending an official diplomatic envoy to Equestria, and you were on the short-list for it."

"Already?"

"Mhmm. There's been talk that Equestria may be recognized by the Bureau as a Self-Governed Area."

"Like the Saint Church?"

"Correct. It was Director Gracia that suggested it, if what I've heard is accurate." Chrono glanced at Yuuno. "And seeing as you were the one that discovered the civilization there…"

"Well… I suppose that makes sense. I assume you and now-Admiral Harlaown are also on the team?"

"You assume correctly."

Arf chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on Twilight's face when she sees us."

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Admiral Harlaown," the purple-haired, bespectacled woman on the monitor said to Lindy.

"Same to you, Leti." Lindy leaned back in her chair. "It's been a while."

"It has. Belated congratulations on your promotion, old friend. I would have taken you out to celebrate, but you know how work gets sometimes."

"Amen." Lindy steepled her fingers as she regarded the monitor. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure Admiral Lowran? Somehow I doubt that this is a social call."

"Unfortunately, no. I'm just calling to notify you of the envoys you'll be escorting."

"Oh yes. Did they finally decide on a suitable selection?"

Leti shook her head. "It only took them a year. You have no idea how much this Equestria business has rattled the Bureau's cages. We had quite a few volunteers, but the higher ups decided on a relatively small group." Leti glanced down and picked up a sheet of paper, pushing her glasses up as she did so. "In addition to select members of the diplomatic corps, there will be one representative from the Saint Church, a Sister Schach Nouera. The naval liaison will consist of Admiral Gil Graham and his two subordinates…"

"Gil?" Lindy blinked. "That's surprising…"

"Well, Gil does have a substantial record and pull within the Bureau. Plus, he has first-contact experience as well, being from a Non-Administered World." Leti pushed her glasses up again. "This isn't exactly a standard operation, after all."

"I know, I was just a little shocked. He usually doesn't go on missions nowadays. Still, I wouldn't mind having him along. Who else?"

"We also have confirmation from a member of the Scrya Clan who discovered the civilization…"

"Yuuno Scrya. He's already on board."

"Mhmm. And you and your son will be handling transport and security, respectively."

"They probably chose us because we've already had contact with the local authorities. Smart move."

"Most likely. Admiral Graham will be waiting for you when you arrive at docking bay seven."

* * *

The airlock connecting the _Arthra_ to the docking bay hissed open, allowing Lindy and her associates out onto the connecting bridge without incident. Outside the corridor, people in protective gear floated by, moving between ships and guiding machines into port.

"I'm actually surprised that I'm going on a mission with Admiral Graham." Chrono noted as he walked with the group down the connecting corridor, his gait a little stiff as he rubbed his palms against his uniform trousers. "It's been a while since the academy."

Fate glanced up at Chrono as they walked. "You know him?"

"He was my mentor when I was applying to be an Enforcer."

"He's also a friend of the family," Lindy smiled. "We owe him a lot."

"If he's your mentor," Arf sniffed the air as she looked Chrono over, "then why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous…"

"Yes you are, don't try to fool me," Arf smirked and tapped the side of her nose, "I can smell it."

"Okay, I'm nervous…but not about Admiral Graham."

"Then why-"

There was a hiss as the door at the end of the corridor opened, right before a gray-black-and-white blur leapt through and pounced on Chrono.

"CHRONOOOO!"

"Ack! Lotte!" Chrono squirmed as the cat-eared girl gripped him in a crushing bear-hug, mashing his face into her chest. "Not so tight! Let go!"

"Aw! Come on Chrono," the cat girl smirked as she released him, her hands on his shoulders, her tail swishing high in the air, "is that any way to treat your former teacher? Come on, give me a little kiss!"

"Ohhhhh, no, it's never just a 'little kiss' with you. Mother! Amy! Help!"

"I don't know," Lindy looked like she was trying to suppress her laughter, "it doesn't look like you need help."

"It certainly looks like you're enjoying yourself." Amy gasped between giggles.

"Some help you are." Chrono grumbled as Lotte mewled, licking his cheek playfully.

"I think that's quite enough Lotte," an older, masculine voice called from the room beyond. "You can catch up with Chrono once we're under way."

"Aw. Yes papa." Lotte giggled and released Chrono.

"That explains it." Arf shook her head as Chrono did his best to wipe the saliva off his cheek.

The room beyond was a relatively simple waiting room, with a large viewport overlooking the ships outside. Seated near one window was a cat girl similar in appearance to Lotte, though her poise and her longer hair separated her from the more hyperactive feline.

Lotte trotted over towards a tall, broad-shouldered man in blue-and-white. His uniform jacket bore gold shoulder decorations, and his hair was a shade of silvery-gray, with a prominent mustache and a short-boxed beard. He gave Lotte a rub on the head before turning to face the rest of the group.

"Admiral Graham, it's good to see you again." Lindy smiled warmly and took Graham's hand, shaking it.

"It's been far too long Lindy. Chrono, I see you've been doing well for yourself."

"Sir!" Chrono drew himself up, eliciting a chuckle from the older man.

"At ease, Enforcer. Aria and Lotte have been rather excited to see you again after so long."

"Some of us more than others," the calm catgirl stood from her seat, walking over and standing beside her sister and her Master.

Graham turned and looked at Yuuno. "And you must be the Scrya child. I've heard much about your clan."

"Yuuno, sir. A pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. It's always good to see that other children are just as driven as my protégé is." Graham then turned to Fate. "So, this must be the legendary 'child of lightning,' Fate Testarossa."

"You…know that name?" Fate blinked, obviously a little shocked.

"Of course. I was one of the admirals that your Princess spoke with when we interviewed her. I apologize for not making your acquaintance sooner." Graham crouched down, resting his hands on his knees as he got eye-to-eye with the pony.

Fate blushed slightly. "I… wasn't exactly available during that time."

"I know. However, I'm glad to see you've recovered, and that you have many good people as your friends."

"Thank you sir."

Graham rose back to his feet and looked at Arf. "And this is your familiar, I presume. Mid-Childan Dire Wolf unless I miss my guess."

"Yes sir. I'm Arf, pleased to meet you." Arf extended a hand, which Graham took and shook firmly.

"I can't say that I'm much of a dog person, but a good familiar is hard to come by. I hope you don't mind the Liese Twins."

"I get along just fine with other animals, thank you." Arf wagged her tail.

"Ooh! Papa, can I play with her later?" Lotte giggled as she peeked around Graham, her fingers curled slightly into fists.

"Now now Lotte, I'm sure you can wait for a while." Graham chuckled as he turned back to Lindy. "Sister Nouera should arrive soon, and then we can get underway once everyone's been loaded up."

"Of course Admiral. Right this way. I'll have someone show you to your quarters. It's a pretty sizable cruise, so I hope you've packed..."

"Eek!"

Fate squeaked as Lotte hugged her neck. "So soft! So cute! I just wanna hug you and never stop!"

"Hey, hands off my master!" Arf growled as Lotte stuck her tongue out at her.

Graham sighed and chuckled, even as Aria shook her head. "I swear," the other Liese said, "you'd think she'd learn not to be so pounce-happy. We're the same age, but I seem to have gotten all of the maturity."

"Come along Lotte. Behave yourself."

"Yes papa, coming!"

* * *

_Some Time Later_

* * *

"Hiyah!"

Twilight stumbled slightly as Rainbow Dash launched a kick at her, bringing up her forelimbs to block. The rainbow-maned pegasus pressed her assault, punching away at Twilight as the unicorn backed up, her white karate gi fluttering as her hoofs thumped on the padded floor of the dojo.

"Come on Twilight," Rainbow stepped back, beating her wings as she lifted her hooves into ready position. "You can't just keep blocking, you have to attack too! That's the whole point of sparring after all."

"I'm not _just_ blocking. Besides, it's sort of hard to attack when you keep punching at me like that Rainbow." Twilight peeked up from behind her hooves, balancing carefully as she took her stance. "I'm barely out of white belt, remember?"

"Well, you're not going to get any better if you don't take a few hard knocks. You don't have a shell to hide in like Tank. Come on, fighting stance! Show me your moves!"

Twilight sighed as she took her stance again, a few beads of sweat dripping down into her uniform. Every week, she had been meeting up with Rainbow Dash to practice hoof-to-hoof combat, partly to work out, partly to get herself familiar with the sport, and partly for practical reasons.

"Alright, ready?" Rainbow bounced from hind-hoof to hind-hoof.

Twilight breathed in slowly and nodded.

Rainbow lunged.

Twilight stepped back as Rainbow punched at her, the pegasus's hoof missing her forelimbs by just a few inches. She watched carefully, stepping back and ducking as she observed Rainbow's strikes closely, then ducked downwards and punched out a hoof.

Her strike connected with something soft, and Rainbow stumbled back with a loud 'oof.'

"Nice one, Twi." Rainbow snorted at the unicorn as she rubbed her midsection, landing on all fours.

"Are you alright?" Twilight blinked.

"Yeah. Didn't expect you to actually tag me though." Rainbow winced. "Yeah, that's gonna sting. How about we take a break for a bit, then we can work on your form a bit more? I don't want to give you a lump on the head before Pinkie's party tonight."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, then face-hoofed. "Of course! That's tonight isn't it?!"

"Jeeze Twilight, you sure I didn't accidentally rattle your brain with a lucky shot?" Rainbow smirked.

"No. I've just been so busy. Even without having to write Friendship Reports to the Princess every week, I'm always so distracted."

"Still doing research with that Device of yours? Sheesh, ever since Yuuno left you've been focused on your work."

Twilight blushed. "I just don't want to get rusty when it comes to magic. Besides, it's for a good cause."

"Egghead." Rainbow Dash teased.

"Hey, you laugh now, but once I publish my notes on Mid-Childan Spell Conversion I'll be famous. Well, more than I already am."

"Famous for being an egghead. Come on Twi, get a drink. I wanna get back to whooping you into shape."

"Okay, okay," Twilight laughed as she shook her head, wandering off to get a drink from the fountain.

She let her mind wander as she leaned down to get a drink. _I can't believe I forgot that Fate was coming back today. I really should try keeping track of things better; after all, what kind of big sister forgets something like that?_

* * *

_"And here's where you'll be sleeping at. I hope you don't mind using Twilight's old bedroom."_

_Twilight grinned nervously from beside her parents as Fate looked around the room. The Sparkle family wasn't exactly hurting for money; the room was quite large, one wall filled with books and the remaining walls decorated in an astrological motif. The dainty young pony tested the bed, then climbed onto it, blushing as she looked back at her new family._

_"It's amazing. Thank you. All of you…"_

_"Think nothing of it, Fate," Twilight's father said._

_"It's been ages since we've had someone your age running around the house." Twilight's mom smiled as she walked over, sitting beside Fate. "We just hope you'll be comfortable here."_

_"I think I will be."_

_"Great! Why don't we let you get settled while me and Night Light get your things." Twilight's mom glanced at her husband, then back to Twilight. "Twilight, why don't you stay with her while we go downstairs?"_

_"Sure." Twilight stepped aside, letting her parents through before walking over to Fate._

_"They're so nice…" Fate murmured as Twilight climbed up on the bed beside her._

_"Why wouldn't they be?"_

_"Sorry, it's just strange being so welcomed so easily. Especially considering I'm going to be living with them."_

_"For the most part, though I hear Princess Luna's been thinking of taking you on as her personal student." Twilight grinned. "Excited?"_

_"Scared's more like it." Fate looked up at her. "I've…never been to a proper school before."_

_"Don't worry about it. I was a bit intimidated myself, but you'll get comfortable in no time, little sis."_

_Fate gave Twilight a wide-eyed look._

_"What?" Twilight paused. "Did I say something wrong?"_

_"No…" Fate blushed and leaned in against her. "No, you didn't."_

* * *

Twilight sighed as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs, raising a hoof to wipe off her mouth.

_I'm sure Fate will be plenty excited to see me and the girls again. And I can't wait to see Chrono and Yuuno and Lindy and all the others. Tonight's going to be such a great night._

* * *

BOOM!

The massive green dragon slammed against the cavern wall, snarling in pain and fear. An annoying red pest had invaded his home, which had been enough to aggravate him. But that was far from his mind at that point as he crawled onto his belly, his wings flared.

The red pest floated above his head, a small gleaming weapon raised up in the air in one paw.

"No more!" He snarled, cringing back. "Take whatever you want and go!"

"Tch. And you're supposed to be a dragon. Don't worry though, I don't want your stupid jewels."

The pest raised a large, brown book up in its other paw, the cover decorated with a golden cross and ring. The dragon felt a chill in the pit of his stomach as he stared at that book, the cover opening with a loud SNAP.

"I want something else. Now, hold still. This will sting a little."

* * *

"Luna? Are you listening?"

Luna shook herself as she heard Celestia's voice, her thoughts returning to the present situation. Celestia was giving her a curious look from across the table as one of the serving ponies floated her dinner onto the table.

"Forgive me, sister. I was…distracted. My attention was elsewhere."

"Distracted?" Celestia arched an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Aye."

Celestia set her fork down, fixing her sister with a calm gaze. "Was it that presence again?"

Luna grumbled and nodded, glancing back over towards the window as the evening sky grew progressively more colorful. "It was. More and more I feel something pricking against my senses, but neither thought nor concentration leads me to the source of what troubles me."

"I see."

Luna turned back to look at Celestia. "Since Presea's assault I have sought to be more… perceptive of things. Perhaps it is mere paranoia."

"Maybe. If something were wrong in Equestria, either of us would know." Celestia smiled. "We wouldn't be getting vague feelings."

"True.' Luna frowned, "But I swear I felt… something."

"Maybe it's just nerves. The envoys from the Time-Space Administration Bureau should be arriving soon." Celestia plucked a radish from her salad and popped it into her mouth.

"Indeed. I assume that the preparations have been made for their arrival?"

"Of course." Celestia replied around her mouthful of food, then swallowed. "I've already had rooms prepared for them in the western tower. Guard details have been assigned and briefed, the announcements have been made to the press… everything is as it should be for such an occasion."

"I see. And did you leave anything for me to do?" Luna replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Um…" Celestia smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I honestly didn't mean too Luna, really. It's just that these sorts of things have become reflex over the years."

"I know, sister mine. Thine cleverness never ceases to amaze me. However, still I feel distant. With nary a conflict or force to face, I find myself at a loss, awash in the banal frippery of the noble court." The moon princess nudged her plate gently. "Even the Nightmare Night festival you advised me to attend did not alleviate this ennui for long."

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time. Aren't you going to take Fate on as your apprentice when she returns?"

"Aye." Luna exhaled and sat up primly. "Perhaps I am simply being moody for naught."

"You, moody over nothing? Perish the thought." Celestia teased. "Maybe you should find some handsome stallion to moon over. At least that'd distract you."

"You dare besmirch my virtue so?" Luna countered. "Hedonist!"

"Puritan." Celestia grinned, flicking a radish from her salad at Luna. The vegetable bounced off the dark alicorn's nose and rolled onto the table.

"First you insult our honor, then you dare assault our royal person with a lowly radish?!" Luna cried out in mock-seriousness. "I should have you arrested and thrown into the lowest of dungeons!"

"Too bad I'm a princess too. I can just command the guards to let me out!" Celestia giggled.

Luna huffed, but grinned and began to laugh as well.

* * *

"Five pages. Pathetic."

Vita sniffed in irritation as she snapped the book closed, resting her Device on one shoulder as she glowered at the unconscious dragon. "You'd think something that big would have had a stronger Linker Core…"

"Vita."

The petite girl turned around as a great blue wolf entered the cavern, his jewel-like solid red eyes glinting in the shadows.

"Zafira," Vita raised an eyebrow at her fellow, "I was wondering where you vanished off to. I take it you found something?"

"I have. I think I've located a particularly powerful target. It may be the one our Mistress spoke of."

Vita paused. "Twilight Sparkle? Where?"

The great wolf nodded slowly. "Approximately thirty miles east of here. Her Linker Core is powerful. If what our Mistress said is true, then she would provide many pages to the Book of Darkness..."

"About time." Vita smirked, letting the tome in question levitate under its own power. "I'll finally have a challenge."

"Vita, do you think it'd be wise to attack her? You remember what our Mistress said about her..."

"I remember... but this is more important. We need more pages. This is for her sake..."

Zafira sighed, then shook his head. "Very well. It might be best to approach in your other form. We don't want to draw attention."

Vita rolled her eyes. "Fine."

A brilliant red glow suffused her body as her Device folded away into standby mode. When the glow faded, a red-coated, pigtail-maned unicorn filly stood where a petite, red-clad human girl once was, her flanks marked with a silver mallet.

"Would you prefer I carry you to the location?"

"Nah. I'll just stay low to the ground when I fly." Vita grinned, her horn glowing as she began to levitate. "Just keep an eye out, and be ready to create the barrier when I call, okay?"

"Understood."

* * *

_You'd think that being so organized, I'd be able to find something easily in here._

Twilight grumbled under her breath as she trotted around the library, her horn glowing as she opened draws and lifted up books. The party was going to start in ten minutes, and she didn't want to be late. However, there was a slight problem.

"Where did I put that present? I swear, I had it right here earlier… Spike?! Do you know where I put Fate's welcome-home present?!"

"Did you try looking in the bedroom?" Spike shouted back as he climbed down from the ladder he was standing on, the last book shelved and in its place.

"The bed… of course." The air popped around Twilight as she winked up, peeking under her bed and pulling out a large parcel wrapped in glittery purple wrapping paper. "It must have slid under there when I was putting things away. Alright Spike, quick check. Are all the books shelved for tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

"Guest bed made for Fate if she wants to sleep over?"

"Yup!"

"Floors swept, dishes washed and everything generally cleaned up?" Twilight trotted down the stairwell and into the main room.

"Spic-and-span!"

"Closed sign hung on the front door?"

Spike started to speak, then paused as the door to the library swung open, the bells chiming as a filly walked inside.

"Um…hello?" Twilight glanced at the filly. She didn't claim to know everypony in Ponyville like Pinkie did, but she was sure that she didn't recognize this one. She looked to be about the same age as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, with a deep rusty red coat and a ruby-red mane pulled back in a pair of braided pig tails, her tail similarly braided. A short, stubby horn poked out over her large, dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the Library's closed for the night…"

The filly's gaze was focused on Twilight, almost like she was sizing her up. "You're Twilight Sparkle?"

"Um…yes?"

"Good."

Twilight paused as the filly locked eyes with her. Those eyes were hard and determined, more befitting of a military pony than someone who attended primary school. And then Twilight noticed something around her neck; a silver and red cylinder, like a tiny hammer.

"Why…is that good?" Twilight took a cautious step back. Something wasn't right here, particularly in the way the filly paused, glancing off to the side before turning back to her and answering.

"Because I've been looking for you."

"If this is about magic tutoring, I'll be sure to talk to your parents..."

"Shut up." The filly snorted and stomped one hoof. There was a familiar, hollow chime as a strange magical array sprang up under her feet; a scarlet triangle connected at the tips with rings of glyphs. Red light seemed to explode up around her, replacing the red-coated filly with a human girl clad all in red, a wide-brimmed hat perched atop her head. A silver and red mallet rested against her shoulder, looking a lot like a high-tech croquette mallet.

_A mage?!_ Twilight sprung backwards as the girl lunged towards her with a battle-cry, swinging her mallet. The wooden floor cracked as the mallet connected, sending splinters into the air. "Spike! Run! Get help!"

"But Twi-"

"GO!" Twilight shouted as she ducked under another swing, then winked away as the mallet splintered one of the library's tables.

"Stop dodging," the girl shouted as she held up a hand. A large metal sphere winked into existence in her palm, right before she lofted it into the air.

**"SCHWALBE FLIEGEN,"** the hammer announced as the girl struck the projectile, the sphere turning red hot as it streaked towards Twilight. Twilight's eyes grew wide as she flung herself out of the way of the projectile, the sphere colliding with the wall of the library and blowing a massive hole in it as it smashed through. Twilight scrambled to her feet and dashed for the door, only for the girl to intercept her, hammer held at the ready.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! _WHY ARE YOU WRECKING MY LIBRARY!?_" Twilight shouted as she backed up, the girl approaching slowly, her armored boots thumping on the ground with each step.

The hammer swung down, only to jerk to a stop as Twilight concentrated, the head enveloped in her telekinetic aura. The girl's eyes narrowed as she yanked on her hammer, grabbing it with both hands and pulling.

"I'm going to ask you again," Twilight said, trying to ignore the strain. The girl was stronger than she looked. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name," the girl growled as she yanked on the hammer again, glaring daggers at Twilight over its shaft, "is none…of your…business! Wha-?!" The girl flailed as the telekinetic field quickly surrounded her, lifting her off the ground.

"Then if you can't be a good patron of the library, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Twilight swung her head downwards, launching the girl through the open front door of the library, slamming it shut behind her.

_That won't keep her out for long. Why today of all days?!_ Twilight turned and looked over at her desk where Raising Heart sat atop her notes, wincing as the door exploded off its hinges.

"You're going to pay for that!" The girl launched towards Twilight like a rocket as the unicorn yanked her Device over towards her.

"RAISING HEART!"

**"STANDBY, READY! SET UP!"**

There was a brilliant pink blaze of light as a protection wall sprang up, catching the hammer's head. Twilight extended her arms and legs as she felt her Barrier Jacket form around her. The purple and white dress was similar in style to the outfit she had worn to the Gala save for its coloration and the heavy-duty armored boots that covered her legs to the elbows and hocks, respectively. Raising Heart's staff form assembled rapidly from the flowing energy, the pieces clicking and hissing as they fit together.

The brief respite didn't last.

"Tödlichschlag!"

There as a powerful crackle of energy as the mallet connected with the protection barrier, the head sending out a powerful shockwave as it connected. The reverberations rattled the windows, knocking books from the library walls as Twilight's barrier pulsed and bent inward. The barrier crackled, shattering into pieces under the blow and sending Twilight hurtling back into one of the bookshelves.

Raising Heart clattered beside her as the bookshelf dumped its contents all over her. Twilight shook herself, lifting her staff up as she got to her feet. She inhaled, wincing at the tiny spike of pain from the impact, then paused as she noticed the girl's stance; one foot on top of a gift-wrapped box.

"You came into my library, broke nearly everything, attacked me, and now you've stepped on my welcoming-home present. I don't know who you are," Twilight glared at the girl, Raising Heart flicking into position and her horn igniting, "but you've succeeded in making me MAD!"

* * *

Spike huffed in panic as he clawed at the wall before him. It was bad enough some lunatic human was attacking Twilight, but now there was something blocking him from getting to the others.

His claws scrapped against the smooth, oddly colored force field futilely. The entire thing surrounded the library and the space around it like a cylinder, seamless and without exit. Even his attempts to dig under it showed that the shield simply continued into the ground, blocking that route as well.

_There has to be some way…some way to escape…to get help!_ He winced, glancing at his claws, then inhaled and breathed a gout of emerald flame at the shield. It didn't even leave a scorch mark.

And then there was an explosion. Spike spun around as the wall surrounding the door to the library exploded into splinters, the girl in red flying backwards with a loud cry before slamming against the shield. There was a second blur as Twilight, Flier Fin wings unfurled, shot out after her, Divine Shooter spheres winking into existence around her.

"SPIKE! GET IN THE LIBRARY!" Twilight's voice boomed as her horn burned with her magical aura. The human girl leapt upwards as the Divine Shooter's shots collided with the shield, the pair circling high into the air.

Spike didn't need to be told twice. He was a baby dragon after all, and this sort of fight was no place for him. So he ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him back into the wrecked library, diving under one of the few still-intact tables, then paused as he looked at Twilight's writing desk.

"Of course!" He crawled out of his hiding space, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Wincing as he heard the sounds of combat outside, Spike quickly stabbed the quill into the ink pot and scrawled four large letters onto the piece of parchment.

**HELP**

His writing done, Spike rolled the scroll up and inhaled, breathing a small gout of flame onto the parchment. The scroll exploded into glittering smoke…

…and promptly re-formed, dropping limply at Spike's feet.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"Approaching Equestrian dimensional territory, ma'am."

"Excellent," Lindy nodded as the familiar purplish color of D-Space swirled around the ship. "Establish synchronicity and maintain relative dimensional vector."

Lindy turned as the helm gave the affirmative, glancing at Yuuno and Fate. "Well, at least the trip went smoothly this time. I bet you two are glad to be back over familiar territory."

"I am." Fate smiled, glancing up at Yuuno. "I bet Pinkie Pie's got a party waiting for us when we arrive."

"That's less of a bet and more of a certainty." Yuuno chuckled, a hand going to his stomach. "And I just worked off the pounds I got from all those sweets and cakes I kept getting fed too."

"Captain!"

"Yes?" Lindy frowned as she turned her chair back. "Something the matter?"

"I'm detecting some odd readings coming from Ponyville," the young officer tapped away on his keyboard, glancing up at the screen. "It's some sort of barrier!"

"A barrier?" Lindy rose to her feet. "Communications, try to contact Twilight Sparkle…"

"I'm trying ma'am, but the signal's not getting through! There's some sort of interference."

"The barrier seems to be focused on the Ponyville library!"

"You two," Lindy turned to glance at Yuuno and Fate. "Get your things and head to the transit room. I'll have Chrono and Arf meet you there."

"Yes ma'am!" The pony and the boy spoke almost in unison before rushing off the bridge. Lindy turned back as she regarded the static-filled screens.

""Sensors, link to the I-R room. I need an analysis of that barrier immediately. Tell me what in the world is going on down there!"

* * *

**"PANZERHIDERNIS!"**

A dozen Divine Shooter blasts collided with Vita's swirling red barrier, sending sprays of smoke and sparks in every direction. The purple unicorn was fast, startlingly so. The fact that she seemed to teleport at will and attack from seemingly every direction didn't help matters.

Another purple field of energy formed around her. Vita shouted as she was flung backwards, her limbs flailing as she bounced off the barrier wall. She only barely managed to recover her balance as another volley of shots streaked towards her. She darted upwards, the machine-gun like stream of blasts leaving a trail of explosions behind her.

Vita held out one hand and swung her arm to the side, summoning four more iron spheres as she flew, sighting them carefully on the hovering unicorn. With a shout and a swing, she knocked them flying, brilliant red mach cones forming around the projectiles as they flew forth.

"COUNTER SHOT!" Twilight swung her staff around her body, the stream splitting into a scattered array of blasts that darted out on an intercept course. However, Twilight looked decidedly shocked when the shots struck Vita's bullets, the blasts splitting around them harmlessly, right before Twilight winked away, two bullets colliding together and exploding into a haze of iron shrapnel and energy. The other two bullets swerved and coursed as Twilight reappeared, then disappeared again, detonating harmlessly against the barrier surrounding their battlefield.

_Stupid teleportation._ Vita glanced about, searching for where her target had vanished off to as she soared through the air. "Come out! I know you're here somewhere!"

Sure enough, a volley of shots leapt up from the branches of the library-tree, darting in a rapid and erratic flight path. Vita swung Graf Eisen back, then slashed it through the small spheres, smashing them to pieces.

Right before she heard the familiar pop of Twilight's teleportation and felt something hard and pointed slam into her back. Vita spun, only to barely parry the butt of Twilight's staff. The two Devices clashed, sparks flying from Twilight's telekinetic field.

"I thought…you ponies… were terrible… at fighting!" Vita growled through clenched teeth as she held the staff back.

"I've had practice," Twilight countered, her horn burning brighter as she began to push Vita backwards, the wings of her flight-spell flapping sharply.

_I might have to actually get serious with this._ Vita jerked back, the shaft of her mallet clashing with Twilight's staff as the unicorn stabbed and slapped at her with the butt. _She's putting up more of a fight than I expected._

And then a purple hoof decked her right on the nose as she parried another strike from the staff. Vita winced, a hand going to her face in shock. The blow had stung, enough to jolt her out of her thoughts. Twilight, meanwhile, had floated backwards, five bolts of energy appearing around her.

"WINK SHOT, FIRE!" Twilight swung a hoof down, launching the shots at Vita.

"Too easy!" Vita swung Graf Eisen upwards, erecting her barrier once again.

The bolts streaked towards the swirling field of light, then vanished.

"What in the-" Vita's surprise was cut short as the quintet of bolts reappeared inside the barrier. A shout of pain escaped her lips as her hat flew off her head, the shots exploding on her Knight Clothing.

* * *

Twilight huffed, her chest expanding and contracting as she tried to breathe deep. Her Wink Shots had punched holes in sterner stuff than a simple Barrier Jacket. There was no way a girl her age, even with her defenses, could still be willing to fight.

_Raising Heart, Status._

_**Usable Magic Reserves at sixty percent and declining,**_ the Device noted, before it continued in a much more urgent vein. _**Master! Target remains!**_

_What?!_ Twilight's head jerked up as the smoke cleared. The girl was floating there, her clothing scorched in places and blood coming from her lip, but otherwise unharmed.

The look of utter rage, however, was new.

_Impossible… she just shrugged off five direct hits!_ Twilight pulled Raising Heart into a defensive stance. _How powerful is she?!_

"I liked that hat. You're going to pay for that!" The girl shouted as she swung her mallet about her head and to the side, that strange triangle popping into being beneath her feet. The head extended outwards from the shaft, revealing several slots that looked like firing chambers.

"GRAF EISEN! CARTRIDGE LOAD!"

**"EXPLOSION!"** There was a loud, thunderous crack as the hammer retracted, steam hissing up and around the hammer's head.

_That's not good._ Twilight swung Raising Heart around and back to its defensive stance.

**"RAKETENFORM!"** The girl's hammer replied. The hammer shifted, a large golden spike emerging from one of the heads, while what looked like a nozzle of some sort extended from the other. There was a loud roar as a plume of flame fired from the nozzle, spinning the girl around rapidly before she swung towards Twilight, propelled at dizzying speed by her Device.

"Gah!" Twilight flickered away. She could feel the wind whip as she reappeared out of the way. The girl, however, would not be denied. Her flight path twisted as she streaked towards Twilight, the pointed tip of her hammer glinting in the moonlight.

_She's got me beat on flight speed._ Twilight winked away again, coming out of her teleport at speed as she dove towards the ground. The whine of the thing's jet was deafening. _But if I can keep enough range between me and her, I should be able to dodge her attacks. I don't know what she did to that hammer of hers, but I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end! I just hope she runs out before I do…_

"RAKETENHAMMER!" the red-clad human girl shouted as she reached melee range. Twilight risked a glance backwards before teleporting, her hooves kicking up dirt as she slid sideways. The girl's swing struck the ground, leaving a furrow as wide as Twilight was and nearly as deep. She landed in a crouch and leapt towards Twilight.

_She's too close!_ Twilight clenched her teeth as she warped again, the hammer-blow barely missing her head. Her staff swung wide as she loosed a series of Divine Shooter shots, the blasts volleying towards her opponent, only to scatter off an erected barrier as the girl bore down on her.

Another swing and another miss. Twilight reappeared in mid-air, a second ditch carved into the ground where she once stood. The unicorn could feel her maximum range rapidly dwindling as her head swam. That was the problem with rapid teleporting; it always made her a bit dizzy. And doing so many so quick only made things worse.

"FASTER, GRAF EISEN!" The girl's voice rang loud and clear over the screech of the engine. "CHASE HER DOWN!"

**"BEWEGUNG!"** The hammer almost sounded enthusiastic. The plume of flame became a comet-like streak as the girl shot towards Twilight's position, performing an aileron roll in the process.

_How can this be happening!? Where is she getting all of this power!?_ Twilight felt her stomach roil as she willed herself into another teleport, the girl slicing through the air she previously occupied as she reappeared a few feet to the left.

_**Warning, Master; Teleportation range compromised. Energy reserves at forty percent and declining. Focus unstable.**_

_I can't risk another teleport; I might not get far enough away, and the warping is starting to catch up with me._ Twilight swallowed her bile as her attacker swung around and came to a stop. _And there's no way I can out-fly her. We need to go on the offensive. Raising Heart, can we punch through her barrier?_

_**Unknown.**_

_We're running out of options… wait._ Twilight paused as the fire went out. _Maybe she's out of energy._

There was a distant crack as the hammer's head extended, two small cylinders popping out. The girl reached behind her and into her clothing, pulling out another pair of shells and popping them into the hammer's slots.

**"EXPLOSION!"** There was another thunderclap as the hammer's engine lit up again. The girl pirouetted once again, hammer held in both hands before she leapt downwards, that dreadful whine announcing her intent.

"No time for Divine Buster." Twilight swung her staff upwards, aiming the head carefully. "RAISING HEART!"

**"DIVINE SHOOTER - WINK SHOT!"**

Bolts of pink light sprang into being as Twilight opened fire, her Flier Fins flaring as she flew backwards, trying to keep at least some distance. The bolts flickered and flashed, several flying wide, but several others striking true, leaving burn-marks along the girl's red dress. However, she didn't even deviate.

**"MOTION BIND!"**

Pink rings flickered into existence, trying to snare the girl's limbs and Device. Twilight's eyes widened in fear as her binds snapped around empty air. Too fast. To much speed.

_She's too close!_

"RAKETENHAMMER!"

The girl was on her before she could react fully. The hammer streaked in and struck home on Raising Heart. The sharp tip connected with the central ring. Pieces of golden metal sprayed outwards as the upper half of the ring shattered under the powerful blow.

**_ALERT: Central Ring Damaged! Shooting Mode Offline!_** Raising Heart's warning was sharp and klaxon-like in Twilight's head.

The unicorn raised a hoof as the hammer swung around again, this time aiming at her. A Mid-Childan spell circle sprang up in defense, the shield spraying sparks as it blocked the blow.

This didn't seem to phase Twilight's assailant. "BREAK THROUGH, GRAF EISEN!"

**"JAWHOL!"** There was a hideous whine as the jet of flame burned brighter, cracks spreading rapidly until the shield gave way like a piece of cheap porcelain.

**"PROTECTION!"** The hammer struck the second layer of defense as Raising Heart's core lit up, the swirling barrier crackling and warping under the pressure of the blow. Twilight felt sweat run in rivulets down her body as she pumped power into her defense, only to feel her stomach drop as it too began to fail.

There was a loud snap as the barrier gave way. Twilight started to pull together her focus to wink away, only for that to escape her as the hammer struck her outstretched hoof, the tip puncturing her leg-armor. White-hot pain shot up her forelimb as she screamed.

Raising Heart's response was immediate. **_EMERGENCY: Barrier Jacket compromised! Initiating reaction purge!_**

There was a flash of pink light as her fore-limb armor lit up, revealing the woven spells that made up the Barrier Jacket, followed by a second flash as the armor soaked up the remaining force of the strike and fragmented into pieces. The blow, however, sent Twilight flying, streaking downward like a comet.

Wood splintered around Twilight's body, the Barrier Jacket taking much of the impact as she smashed through the roof of the library and into the floor. Twilight gasped for air, trying to regain her breath as she lay on her back. Her left foreleg felt like it was on fire, and sent spikes of agony into the rest of her body when she tried to move it. Her eyes, meanwhile, were focused on the hole in the ceiling.

_Got…to…get up… got to… do something!_ Twilight tried to focus, to pull he fragmented thoughts together through the pain.

"Twilight!"

The unicorn felt Spike's clawed hands on her, his little arms around her neck. "Twilight, I'm sorry! I tried to send for help, but I can't get a letter through!"

"Spike…get…Raising Heart. Hurry…" Twilight hissed, biting back the desire to scream.

The baby dragon complied, grabbing the damaged Device and, straddling Twilight's stomach, tilted the weapon towards the hole in the ceiling. Its ring was half gone, the cap on its butt showing stress fractures, but the core was still intact.

"Good…" Twilight smiled weakly, then clenched her teeth and tried to concentrate. She just needed a few moments to focus.

Raising Heart's telepathic warnings weren't helping.**_ Firing System Transferring to core functionality. Warning: Central ring unstable. Functionality decreasing. Mana output declining. Warning: Auto-Protect system at fifty-percent functionality…_**

_I can do this. We can do this. I can use Raising Heart and we can try to warp us out of this barrier. Come on Raising Heart, don't let me down now!_

"Twilight!"

The panicked shout cause Twilight's eyes to snap open as a large, red-hot sphere streaked down towards their position. In instinct, Twilight threw every ounce of power she had into Raising Heart as her Auto-Protect system activated.

The iron sphere collided with the protective barrier, sending sparks of energy in concentric sprays around the room. The barrier held firm though, even as the sphere detonated against its surface.

It didn't survive the follow-up strike. The mallet swept through the cloud of smoke, smashing into the side of the barrier, cutting through the weakened defense and connecting with Raising Heart's core. The red jewel cracked, fissures spreading out from the point of impact. Both Spike and the Device were sent flying, the little dragon holding onto the staff for dear life.

"You know," the girl huffed as her hammer's head slid out, a cloud of steam exploding from the vents below its striking surface, "you're way better than I heard. First time I've actually gotten hit in a long time."

"Please…" Twilight whispered as the girl slid what looked small cylinders into the hammer's slots, "I… I surrender… Mercy…"

"Yeah yeah, 'mercy,' 'don't hurt me,' 'I give up,' whatever." The hammer returned to its regular length with a loud clacking noise, before the girl swung it upwards.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The girl bent forwards as Spike leapt onto her back. She screamed, turning and spinning as Spike sank his claws into her dress, holding on for dear life. "TWILIGHT! RUN!" The little dragon snarled, letting out a gout of fire on the back of the girl's head, filling the air with the stink of burnt hair.

"You. Little. LIZARD," the girl snarled, reaching around and grabbing a hold of Spike's tail. There was a sound of ripping cloth as she yanked Spike free, whirling about and pitching him across the room and into the writing desk, sending parchment flying in every direction.

"Spike!" Twilight winced as she tried to reach out to him, only for the girl to stomp her foot in the path of her outstretched hoof.

"I'd worry about yourself more than your little dragon friend. Now hold still." The girl lifted her mallet high.

Twilight stared up at the girl's weapon as it hung there, glinting ominously in the remaining light.

_I… I don't want to die._ Twilight felt tears drip down her muzzle as she laid there. _Please… somepony… anypony… help me!_

Time seemed to stand still. There was a flash of green light.

And then…

**"SCYTHE FORM!"**

The girl stopped as a long, crackling yellow blade of light slid around her neck. A long, crackling yellow blade of light attached to a familiar black and white axe.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my big sister." Fate Testarossa-Sparkle's voice was cold as ice as she held Bardiche in her telekinetic grip.

"Fate…" Twilight's eyes went wide as she felt a pair of hands touch her head.

"Sorry we're late Twilight," Yuuno smiled down at Twilight, then glared up at the girl. "That barrier was a hassle to get through."

"And for the record," Arf popped her knuckles as she stepped out from behind Fate, "just because you're a little girl doesn't mean we're not going to pound you into the dirt."

"Yuuno…Arf…oh thank goodness."

"What, no thanks for me?" Chrono smirked as he leaned over Yuuno, resting a hand on his shoulder before pointing S2U at the red-clad girl, the black staff glinting in the light. "Unidentified mage, you are under arrest! Lower your Device and deactivate your barrier jacket immediately."

"I don't believe this!" The girl hissed. "How in the heck can one pony have so many allies?! Where did you all come from?!"

"We're her friends." Yuuno stood, raising his hands before him in a defensive stance. "And in Equestria there's no power stronger than friendship."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark Clouds

Zafira crouched atop one of the thatched-roof cottages near the barrier, his body low to the thistles like a wolf in tall grass. A large, brown-covered tome rested beside him as he observed the goings-on within the barrier.

Vita had, as usual, gotten herself in over her head. Her duel with the one named Twilight Sparkle had been rather spectacular. It was rare for a mage to stand up and perform so well against one of them. Then again, worthy opponents were rare when one had as much combat experience as they did.

However, the arrival of the other mages and the other familiar was…troubling. Even with the unicorn out of commission, the other four had enough skill to warrant caution.

_Zafira._

The Guardian Beast of the Shield felt his ears pull back against his skull at the familiar voice. _General._

_I assume, given your absence, that Vita has engaged herself in combat?_

_Indeed. We have located the one named Twilight Sparkle. However, there is a problem._

_I see,_ there was a pause before the stern female voice continued, _Number of targets?_

_Four, not including Twilight Sparkle. Two humans, one pony, one familiar. They managed to get through the Gefängnis der Magie barrier, so one is likely extremely skilled in transportation magic._

_I see. Reinforce the barrier. Shamal and I shall arrive soon. Once we do so, it would be wise for you to join the fray._

_Yes, Signum._ The Guardian Beast peered down from his perch at the panicked ponies outside the barrier. Five of them, all dashing about, circling the barrier and looking for a way inside.

* * *

Most citizens of Ponyville were asleep in their beds at this time of night. Those who weren't were busily trying to hide from the large dark wall that had suddenly appeared in town.

Five certain ponies, however, were taking a more direct approach.

"Any luck Rainbow Dash?!"

Rainbow streaked down through the starry sky, dust kicking up as she landed beside the others. "None! I covered every inch of this stupid thing, but there's no gaps!" She reared back and gave the dome an aggravated kick. "What about you? Find any way in?"

There was a chorus of no's to Rainbow's question.

Applejack grimaced. "We done circled this entire cotton-pickin' thing, and there ain't no way we can get through! Ah knew we shoulda come 'ere sooner. Ain't no way Twilight would be late if she could help it."

"What're we going to do?!" Pinkie Pie's head rattled as Rarity clung to her neck, her Mid-Atlantic accent cracking from the stress in her voice.. "What if Twilight's inside there? What if some horrible fiend is attacking her?! What if she needs our help!? What about Spike?! We've got to DO SOMETHING!"

"Rarity, calm down!" Applejack stomped a hoof, shouting over the panicky unicorn before turning back to her sky-blue friend. "Rainbow, ah need ya'll to fly to Canterlot as fast as them wings a-yours can carry ya."

"Canterlot? You're kidding!"

"I ain't. Ya'll need tah go get tha Princess. She'll know what tah do."

"Right… I just hope I'll make it in time." Rainbow crouched, then streaked into the air like a rainbow-colored bullet. There was a distant boom as Rainbow went supersonic.

"Applejack, why did you send Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked quietly as she approached, glancing over at the barrier as she did so.

"'Cause Rainbow's tha fastest pony we got. 'Sides, don't y'all think somethin' mighty peculiar's goin on?"

"Now that you mention it, the Princess should have been here. When Twilight first fought that monster, the Princess arrived within seconds…"

"So why hasn't she shown up yet?" Rarity released Pinkie. "I mean, she's the Princess. She's Twilight's teacher. Surely she'd be able to sense if something was amiss, much less if a gigantic dome was erected over the library."

"Exactly! Which means that somehow, this thang's blockin' Twilight from callin' for help. There's somethin' really weird goin' on, an' ah don't like it one bit. As for the rest of us… just don' panic. " Applejack turned to the shield again and rubbed her head. "Ah jus' hope Twi's okay…"

* * *

Vita stood very, very still. The crackling blade of electricity hovered a few inches in front of her neck. Her eyes flicked down, then over to the dark-haired young man pointing his staff at her.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you. Lower your Device and deactivate your Barrier Jacket. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Vita tilted her head to the side. Her pigtail brushed against the shaft of the scythe at her throat. "And if I don't?"

"I'd advise against it." the kid smiled thinly, his stance shifting as he gripped his staff tighter. "You're not exactly in a position to resist. I'd prefer to do this with as little fuss as possible."

"Heh." Vita couldn't help but smirk. "I'm so scared. Look at me, I'm shaking. You think a scythe around my neck is going to keep me down? Do you know who I am?"

There was a loud hiss as Vita's hand snapped up, her glove smoking as she grabbed a hold of the blade at her neck.

"I am Vita, the Knight of the Iron Hammer," her lips pulled back in a sneer as she crushed the blade, the remaining beam retracting into the Device, "and there is nothing that I cannot smash! Now come at me!"

The wind whooshed about her as she leapt upwards, her dress fluttering dramatically as she took to the air. She could hear the mages below shouting. However, her attention was more focused on her burning hand.

_That probably wasn't the best idea, but I'll be damned if it wasn't cool._ Vita shook her hand, wincing as she pulled around and swung Graf Eisen out to her side. She didn't have long to wait. The blonde unicorn and the dark-clothed mage quickly followed her up, their Devices held at the ready.

_I'm down to my last two cartridges, my hand is damaged, and I'm outnumbered._ Vita brandished Graf Eisen. _This should be a fair fight then._

"This is your last chance to surrender, even though I doubt you'll take it." The young man's eyes narrowed slowly. "If you do surrender, the Bureau will show some mercy."

"I don't think so. How about you-" Vita paused as she found herself surrounded by a crackling yellow nimbus.

"Chain Bind!"

"What?!" A Mid-Childan spell circle sprang up underneath her as blue chains of energy snapped around her body, pinning her limbs to her sides. Vita grunted and twisted, but the chains seemed to be holding firm.

"You talk too much, you know that?" the gold pony lowered her axe slightly, its golden core gleaming. "Now if you had any sense, you'd surrender. Unless you want me to teach you a lesson for picking on my big sister."

"Like I'm scared of a pair of young punks like you. Besides," Vita smirked as she glanced upwards, feeling a familiar presence, "you've got bigger problems than me."

**"STURMWINDE!"**

The two mages looked up, then dove out of the way as a curtain of flame lashed downwards. There was a loud snap, like a sword striking glass as Vita's bonds were sliced apart, followed by a soft hiss of cooling metal.

* * *

Fate blinked as the fire faded, her attention focused on the new opponent. It was another mage, this one older and taller. Her hair was long and pink, pulled back behind her in a pony tail that streamed down her back. She was dressed in a high-collared white coat with what looked like a long, dark purple surcoat underneath. Her arms and legs were well-armored, and a long, single-edged sword gleamed in one hand.

"I apologize for my tardiness." The woman flicked her sword to her side, her blue eyes calm and focused on her and Chrono as she hovered between them and Vita. "I did not expect you to have such difficulty."

"Feh, I was just about to turn the tables on them when you showed up, Signum."

"Is that so?"

"Of course!"

"You take far too much after our mistress, Vita. You two." Signum raised her sword and addressed her and Chrono. "I ask that you lay down your arms. If you do not, then your life shall be forfeit."

_Fate._

Fate narrowed her eyes as she heard Chrono's voice in her mind. His thought-voice was cold, as though he was barely containing his anger. _Yes?_

_You take the one in purple. I'll contend with our hammer-wielding friend._

_What? But she-_

_You and the one called Signum seem to be closer in power level. I'll focus on apprehending Vita._

_Alright. Are you alright, Chrono?_

_No. No, I'm not. Because if what I think is happening is happening, then we're in grave danger._

_Good to know._

"What say you then, children?"

Signum arched an eyebrow slightly as Fate brandished Bardiche. There was a loud clack as the head rotated into Scythe Form, the brilliant golden blade re-emerging.

"After what happened to Twilight, there's no way I'm just going to let you go without a fight."

"Good." Signum smiled and raised her sword, holding it in a two-handed grip.

The two mages and the pair of knights hovered there for a brief moment. Tension thrummed as they gathered themselves, right before the combat began.

* * *

"Stay still, alright?"

Twilight winced as Yuuno's hand stroked her leg, a brilliant green aura coating the limb. A green circle slowly rotated underneath them as Yuuno worked his magic. "Hurts…"

"I know it hurts. I'm doing the best I can, but this injury is pretty severe. If your Barrier Jacket hadn't taken most of the blow, you wouldn't even have a leg. Though it looks like you're not the only one that's taken a beating." Yuuno glanced over at the busted Device beside Twilight with a mournful look.

"Got 'em!" Arf trotted over to Yuuno, carefully cradling Spike. "Out like a light. Looks like your assistant got his head rattled, Twilight."

"Set him down right here. I'll get him up and running as soon as Twilight's leg is stable." Yuuno frowned as he looked up. "Who are those people? Why did they attack you Twilight?"

"I don't… know. The red one…just showed up on my doorstep…in pony form…"

"In pony form?"

"Yeah…"

"If they're evil mages, they probably went after you because you're…you." Arf crossed her arms. "You _are_ one of the most powerful mages in this world short of the Princesses. It'd make sense to target you."

"We can worry about motive later." Yuuno held his other hand over Spike, triggering a second healing spell. "What we need to do is get out of this barrier. Even with the _Arthra's_ support it took a lot of doing just to get inside. I don't think it's going to be as easy to escape."

Twilight winced as Yuuno removed his hand from her foreleg. "It's probably…the barrier. If we could disrupt it, we could probably teleport out…"

"That could work. I'd need to work together with someone. Arf, would you… Arf?"

The wolf girl growled softly, her attention drawn towards the smashed wall where the front door used to be. "Someone else is here. Just outside. I can smell them."

"Good."

The deep voice belonged to a tall, muscular man, easily a head taller than Arf. His skin was dark brown under his blue tunic and black pants, his fists clad in large metal gauntlets and his feet hidden by thick grieves and boots. His footsteps fell with a heavy thud as a long, dark blue wolf tail swished behind him, his large canine ears twitching beneath his spiky hair. His crimson eyes were focused on Arf, who had fallen into a defensive stance.

"A Familiar?" Yuuno stared at the man.

"You two stay back." Arf growled softly, her tail fluffing up. "I'll handle this guy."

"Wait Arf. That's what he probably wants you to do!" Yuuno stared at the beast man. "He probably wants to draw you out and into a one-on-one fight…"

"STEEL YOKE!" A brilliant white triangle sprang into being beneath the wolf-eared man. Twilight covered her eyes as she heard a sound like shattering glass. She opened them, only to find a wall of glowing white blades separating her and Yuuno from Arf.

"Arf!"

"I'm fine," came a shouted response, "I just need to- augh!"

The sounds of combat broke out behind the wall of white razors, gloved fists making contact with each other. Twilight winced as she heard a loud yelp or two that sounded distinctly feminine.

"Arf! I'm coming to help!" Yuuno started to stand.

"No!" Arf's voice was a throaty, enraged growl. "Stay there! I've got this! Protect Twilight!" There was a loud crack of splintering wood. "Come on you lap dog! Come and get me!"

There was another loud detonation that shook the library's walls before the sounds of the fist-fight faded into the general melee outside. Yuuno covered Twilight as best he could, wincing at the din outside.

"Sounds like everyone's fighting." Yuuno risked a glance upwards. Streaks of color danced against the barrier-colored sky as the combatants fought.

"Yeah." Twilight groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, wincing in pain as she put weight on her injured leg.

"Hold still. Your leg's still not healed fully…"

"I'm not just going to sit by… while my friends are fighting for their lives." Twilight tried to get to her feet, only to whimper in pain and collapse again. "I need to do something. Help…help me over to my desk. My notes…"

"Twilight…"

"This isn't a time to argue… get me to the desk."

Twilight paused as she felt Yuuno lift her up. For someone so small, he certainly had a lot of strength in his arms. Slowly, the young mage carried Twilight over to her desk.

"Ugh… What a mess." Twilight grimaced as she closed her eyes. _Raising Heart? Status._

_**Core has been bre-e-e-e-ched.**_ The telepathic response was choppy and static-filled. **_Central Ring Ssssstructural Integrity-ty-ty-ty compromised. Transfering-ing-ing essential programssss to undamaged ma-ma-matrix._**

Twilight winced. Raising Heart was as badly hurt as she was, if not worse. _Come on Raising Heart, I need you._

There was a loud hiss of static, before Raising Heart's voice came back, this time stronger. _**Core functionality currently limited to calculative functions. What do you wish, my Master?**_

"Thank Celestia." Twilight exhaled. "I thought you were too far gone. Can you function?"

_**Trust in me, my Master.**_

"Alright." Twilight settled onto her non-wounded side and focused. "We need to break out of this barrier. Raising Heart, I want you to modify my Bind Break spell so that we can generate a small rift in the barrier. Yuuno, I want you to set up a shield around us, then start preparing a transport spell for everyone in here."

"And what do I do, aside from have a splitting headache?"

Twilight glanced back as Spike sat up, rubbing his head. Twilight smiled. "Spike, you keep watch. If you see anyone coming, shout and shoot fire at them."

"You got it, boss."

"Are you sure about this Twilight?" Yuuno frowned. "We're awfully exposed here."

"It's better than trying to brute-force our way out." Twilight smiled weakly. "Now come on, let's get to work."

* * *

"SNIPE SHOOT!"

The whirling dart of magical energy darted and swerved through the air, rapidly colliding and reflecting off of Vita's defensive barrier. The knight growled, her eyes darting about as she tried to keep track of the annoying spell. It was too fast for her to simply bat out of the air with her hammer, and too powerful to simply let it connect, as the long slices on her Barrier Jacket attested to.

It didn't help that its master seemed quite intent on keeping his distance; every time she closed to melee range, he'd sic the spell on her and dart out of the way, forcing her to defend. Even now, he hovered a fair distance away, his staff leveled at her like a rifle.

"Enough of this!" Vita growled and stretched out her hand, four iron spheres blinking into existence in front of her. "Playtime's over!"

**"SCHWALBE FLIEGEN!"** There was a crack as Vita sent the spheres flying with a swing of her hammer, causing the young mage to shoot off, weaving and dodging as his Stinger streaked away.

The red mach cones of her projectiles stood out amongst the dim light, soon followed by the brilliant blue ribbon of the Stinger Snipe. The spheres detonated one after another as the projectile bounced among them like a mad weasel. However, whatever energy was keeping the spell intact scattered as the last sphere detonated.

The kid in the black coat was nowhere to be seen, though.

_Where are you?_ Vita turned slowly, looking around an spreading her senses out. _Where are you, you little-_

**"BREAK IMPULSE!"**

Vita spun and raised her injured left hand, a triangular shield springing up as the mage dove in, driving the butt of his staff into it. Red and gold sparks sprayed like fireworks as the melee spell bit into her shield, the sharp black spike doing its best to pierce the defensive wall in its path.

"If you're going to get this close to me," Vita grinned as she swung Graf Eisen up, batting the staff away as she closed in, "then you're either really skilled or really stupid!"

Vita swung again, only for the young man to duck under the strike, circling around towards her left. She turned quickly, swinging again only for him to float just out of her hammer's reach.

_Trying to exploit my weak side, eh? Clever._ Vita pushed on, her swings flashing out quickly, her weapon only biting air.

"What's the matter, kid? Too scared to actually come in and fight me? Come on! Even your unicorn friend had the stones to go staff-to-hammer with me!"

No response. The kid simply flew back, ducking and weaving under her strikes.

"Argh! Stay still!" Vita raised her hand up to swing… only for her arm to jerk to a stop. She glanced up, only to find a bright blue ring of light encircling her wrist.

"You have no idea how hard it was to land a bind on your weapon arm."

Vita's attention snapped down again, only for her to receive a staff strike to the solar plexus. A second blow landed the rounded side of the shaft under her chin, knocking her head upwards.

"Stinger Blade."

There was a loud, wet noise as the spell hit home. Vita clenched her teeth as her damaged hand went to the glowing blue blade buried half-way in her right shoulder.

"You…little…creep." Vita hissed at the impassive mage as he leveled the staff at her face.

"I first thought it was just a coincidence. A red-haired girl with a hammer-shaped Device. But after your ally showed up, it stopped being so. I know you. I know what you are, and what you serve, _Wolkenritter._" He said that name almost like it was a curse.

"So you…know what we are. Congrats, whoever you are."

"My name is Chrono Harlaown. You should remember that name. Does it sound familiar?"

Vita hissed, glaring at the kid.

"No. Should it?"

That elicited a reaction. Vita coughed as the staff drove into her stomach as Chrono growled under his breath.

"You're…hurting me. Stop it." Vita let a little bit of a whine enter her voice.

"You can stop pretending to be human." Chrono's voice was cold and pitiless. "You're a lot more durable than you look. If you don't surrender right now, then I'll just keep hitting you until you do. I'll put so many blades in you that you'll look like a knife rack, if I have to."

Vita chuckled, glaring up at Chrono through her red bangs. "You're good… It's been a while since I've had a really good fight. But you really…should have finished me off… when you had the chance! Graf Eisen, Cartridge Load!"

**"EXPLOSION!"** There was a thunderous crack as the cartridges fired. Red light coated Vita's body as mana rushed down from her Device. She reached up, pulling the Stinger Blade out with a pained shout before throwing it aside, the wound knitting up into a dull red scar on her shoulder. The binding crackled and fractured as she yanked her arm free, her pupils retracting into tiny black dots in the blue of her eyes.

Chrono stepped back, then raised a hand. "Stinger-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Vita roared as she shot forwards, Graf Eisen's head a silver blur as she attacked. Vita was on the assault, forcing Chrono to parry rather than dodge. Each shield he raised shattered under Graf Eisen's mighty blows, pushing the Enforcer backwards.

"Tödlichschlag!"

"Break Impulse!"

Black staff and silver hammer collided, sending red and blue sparks in all directions.

"I should…have expected that…" Chrono growled through gritted teeth as he held back the strike.

"What's the matter? What happened to that cool confidence?" Vita growled, Graf Eisen's head dropping closer towards Chrono's body. Cracks began to spread along the black staff's striking head. "Nothing else up your sleeve?!"

Vita blinked as Chrono let go of his staff, pointing at Vita.

"Stinger Blade - Pulse Shift!"

"Oh damn!"

Vita drew back, throwing up her shield as small blades of magic began to fire from Chrono's outstretched arm, shattering against her defenses like so much glowing blue shrapnel.

"Don't get too cocky," Chrono drew his arm back, blades appearing around his arm like bullets in a revolver cylinder. "I've got more than enough tricks to keep up with you."

* * *

Sparks sprayed in great arcs as Signum parried the brilliant yellow blade, her eyes flicking as the pole-arm spun and whirled around her equine opponent. The strikes were surprisingly fast, the sound of each individual swing blurring together into a continuous thrumming.

Laevatein's edge caught the light from the blade of electricity as her foe darted about her, her yellow and black form a blur as she circled Signum. The knight could feel the static crackle over her Knight Clothes as she parried each blow.

_Interesting,_ Signum's mind ticked off quietly as she defended herself, _movement enhancement magic combined with a Device-based melee attack spell. Pole-arm build. Good reach, excellent speed, likely barrier-penetrating. She has some modicum of skill._

Signum twisted her sword up, parrying another swing. The next strike didn't come as the yellow unicorn flickered back, reappearing some distance away.

**"PHOTON LANCER, GET SET!"**

"Laevatein," Signum held her sword up as bolts of yellow light formed round her opponent. "Grant me my armor."

**"JA!"** The sword chimed as it replied. **"PANZERGEIST!"**

Signum felt the protective spell roll over her body, a soft pink light suffusing her Knight Clothing and skin as her opponent swung her scythe forwards.

"Fire!"

The bolts streaked out, shooting towards her. Signum simply closed her eyes as the blasts scattered against her defenses.

"You are quite skilled, child." Signum smiled faintly, opening her eyes again as she looked at her. "It has been a long time since someone has challenged me. What is your name?"

"My name?" The filly huffed slowly, holding her scythe in a defensive stance as she circled around her.

"In the Belkan tradition, worthy foes share their names and titles before dueling as a show of respect. I am Signum, the General of the Blazing Flame." Signum raised her sword and saluted with it. "This is my sword, Laevatein. What are you called?"

"I'm Fate Testarossa-Sparkle, the Child of Lightning. This is Bardiche." Fate swung her scythe back, the yellow core glinting.

"Testarossa-Sparkle and Bardiche. Very well, child of lightning," Signum took hold of her sword with both hands. "be on guard. Laevatein! Cartridge Load!"

**"EXPLOSION!"** The purple chamber just above the hand guard shot up with a thunderous crack, steam hissing outwards. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Signum shot towards Fate like a bullet.

She saw Fate's eyes widen as she closed to melee range, her scythe swinging forwards to parry her slash. Sword blade and scythe blade clashed as Signum went on the offensive, her sword flicking back as she rained down blows on the pony from different angles. Fate's scythe blade crackled as she brought both ends of the weapon to bare as Signum's sword sliced and chopped away, sparks flying when Laevatein connected with the pole-arm's hard shaft and telekinetic field.

Pony and human circled one-another, locked in combat. Whenever Fate pulled back, Signum darted closer and kept up the pressure, a least until Fate curled back slightly.

**"FLASH MOVE!"**

Signum's slash missed as Fate seemed to blur out. Signum felt a sharp pain as a slit opened in her sword-arm's sleeve, the skin underneath blackened slightly. Her hand went to the wound in reaction. Despite herself, Signum smiled. This time, however, it was a thinner, harder smile. Her blood thundered in her veins.

"Good. Very good." She heard Fate panting behind her. Signum spun around, raising her sword as Fate swung her scythe about, the blades clashing. "Perhaps I should take you seriously, child of lightning."

Fate's eyes widened. Signum could see the fear in them. "You're-"

"Burn bright, Laevatine!"

**"JAWOHL!"** There was a noise like a thousand matches being struck as Laevatine's blade ignited, its cutting edge wrapped in a vortex of purple flame.

Signum struck first. Her blade made contact with the black head of the axe, sending cracks along the blade. Fate broke off, blurring again as she Flash Moved away. Signum gave chase, her purple contrail tracing after Fate's golden as their blades flared in the dwindling evening light.

Fate slid to a stop as Signum appeared before her. Signum's sword flashed out, striking Bardiche across the shaft. There was a hideous snapping noise as the shaft gave way, neatly bifurcating the pole-arm. A second swing struck the Device's black head, sending shards of black metal and yellow crystal flying as the strike bit deep, the scythe blade fizzling out.

Fate lunged backward, panting as Signum floated back, the purple fire covering her sword disappearing as her sword ejected the now-empty cartridge.

"You have done well for one so young. There is no shame if you wish to yield the field of battle to me, Testarossa-Sparkle." Signum straightened her sword, leveling the tip of her blade at Fate as the pony stared down at her fractured Device.

Fate's head snapped up as she glared at Signum, her horn lighting up as her Device began to glow. "Neither of us give up that easily."

There was a crackling noise as the Device fused its broken shaft back together, the glow dispersing. **"RECOVERY COMPLETE."**

"Very well then." Signum drew her sword back and into its ready position. "Come at me."

* * *

"YAAAH!"

Zafira felt the girl's fists pound away on his gauntlets. Each punch had a great deal of power and anger behind it, but little else. She had some skill, likely some training in unarmed combat, but to him she was a novice. It was painfully easy to read her movements.

The next punch collided with his guard, and he struck back, grabbing the girl's wrist and yanking her close, driving a knee into her stomach. There was a loud, satisfying noise as her breath whooshed out of her mouth. He stepped back, letting go of her arm and letting her fall onto the ground.

He shook his head and stepped over her prone form, dusting his hands off. With any luck, Shamal would be close by, and he would be able to take up a defensive position guarding her while she did her work.

His thoughts were interrupted when a bright orange chain of energy wrapped around his neck.

"And where… do you think… you're going?" The growl came from behind him. He turned slightly to stare at the crouching wolf-girl, an orange chain linked to her wrist, her pupils tiny slits of black against her blue eyes.

"It seems you have some fire left. Good." Zafira wrapped an arm around the chain and gave it a fierce yank. The girl leapt upwards into the air as he pulled, orange spheres of light springing up around her and lancing down at him.

His _Panzerhidernis_ swirled up before him in a white dome of energy, the shots breaking against it.

"BARRIER BREAK!"

Zafira blinked as the girl's fist made contact with his barrier, orange cracks spreading over its surface like kudzu. There was a loud sound like snapping ice before the defense gave way, her strike continuing until it landed right on his nose. The assault continued as she pounded away at him, landing blows on his stomach and chest as her Chain Bind dissolved.

"And DOWN!" The last blow was a powerful kick to the chest that sent Zafira flying backwards, knocking him head-over-hindquarters to land on his chest. "Had enough yet big boy? Huh? Don't tell me the big bad wolf is going down that easily."

Zafira growled softly and rose to his feet, wiping his bused lip from where her first punch connected. "Pathetic."

"What?!" The girl snarled, her tail fluffing up.

"You've got strength and talent, but you lack any sort of discipline. And that's why you're going to lose."

"Like I'd lose to someone like you!" His opponent snarled again and charged him. Her body lit-up mid stride as she transformed into a massive red wolf, fangs bared.

Zafira grinned and dodged out of the way of those snapping jaws, his own form igniting as he transformed into his feral form, a great blue wolf bigger than most grown men. He snarled in reply and pounced, the two of them rolling on the torn-up ground as they snapped and clawed at each other.

* * *

"How're we looking?" Spike peered cautiously up through the roof before glancing back towards Twilight. She and Yuuno were crouched underneath a glowing green dome of light, surrounded by a green Mid-Childan circle.

"Not bad. The Bind Break spell is one of my simpler spells. It's not that hard to modify it to be used against barriers." Twilight frowned. "I just hope it's enough. I'm still exhausted from my fight…"

"Even if you just make a small crack in the wall, I can teleport us out." Yuuno rested a hand on Twilight's back, his other held before him as a loop of glyphs rotated around his wrist, a glowing sphere hovering above his palm. "I just need some area of weakness that my spell can slip through."

Twilight shifted slightly, causing Yuuno to retract his hand. "That may be, but I have to get close to the barrier. Which means going outside…"

"Well, not to put any pressure on you guys, but I think we're in trouble." Spike called over ot them as he glanced upwards through the massively damaged ceiling. "I think we might be outmatched, and it sounds like Arf and that other guy are fighting like dogs!"

"That might be true, and I'm very sorry about all this."

There was a soft green glow as another person entered the library. It was another human woman, clad in a pale green and white dress with a high-collared cloak folded over her shoulders. Her blonde hair was short under her hat, and golden earrings hung from her ears.

Spike growled softly, standing between her and the shield. "Who the heck are you, lady? Another one of those crazy mages?!"

The woman frowned. "Sort of. My name is Shamal, the Knight of the Lake. I'm very sorry to have to do this to you, really, I am."

"Well, if you're sorry, then go away! Just leave Twilight alone!"

The woman's eyes were sad as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You have to understand, I wouldn't fight you if I didn't have to..."

"Twilight," Yuuno rose to his feet, "stay inside the barrier. I'll handle this."

"Yuuno!"

"I'll be fine. If you see an opening, I want you to make a break for it, understand?"

"I…"

"Understand?"

Twilight swallowed, then nodded as Yuuno stepped outside the barrier. Spike, wisely, scrambled out of the way and into the defensive dome.

"I don't know why you're after Twilight," Yuuno said as he raised his hands before him in a defensive stance, "but it can't be good. If you want her, you're going to have to go through me first."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shamal sighed, shaking her head before her gaze became determined. "Unlike my fellow knights, I don't like to fight. Please forgive me if I hurt you." She raised her hands, her index and ring fingers on either hand bearing a golden ring.

"Klarwind, guide me."

**"JA. PENDELFORM."**

There as a soft hum as the rings began to glow. Two gems floated out from each hand, connected to thin, gleaming wires. Shamal spread her arms out, the pendulums swinging gently beside her.

_Yuuno, please be careful._ Twilight sent out a telepathic message. _If this one is like her allies, she's probably extremely dangerous._

_I know. I'll try to keep her occupied. You just focus on escaping when you can._

Shamal's hands swung up, out, and then snapped forwards, the gems shooting forth like darts. Yuuno's shield snapped up instantly, the gems colliding with them and sending peridot-colored sparks of mana every direction.

"Chain Bind!" Yuuno swung one hand forwards, bright green chains launching towards his opponent. Shamal stepped out of the way as the chains struck the wall behind her.

"Commandment Chain!" Shamal slung one hand downwards, the wires of her pendulums shining green as they darted into the ground like snakes. Yuuno leapt sideways as thin green chains leapt up from the ground where he stood, ensnaring only empty air. The young mage rolled to his feet and, with a yell, charged Shamal.

The woman squeaked and shouted in panic as Yuuno's upraised shield collided with her. Yuuno continued forwards, buffeting her backwards until she was pinned between his shield and the library wall.

"Twilight! Go now! Get to the barrier!"

Twilight winced as Spike helped her to her feet, her assistant supporting her injured side. She risked a glance back at Yuuno, then froze.

"Yuuno, look out! BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

The transition from Day Court to Night Court was handled with only a mild bit of fanfare and pomp. When the sun officially set over the horizon, Celestia would officially yield the court to her sister Luna, allowing the dark alicorn to take her place on the shared throne. Those who wished to petition the princess of night were welcome to step forwards and make their requests.

Luna, however, was distracted. Her attention was diverted from Celestia's announcement. She felt her attention drawn elsewhere, her eyes flicking out towards the dark sky as her moon slowly peeked over the horizon. That strange, nudging feeling, the prickling in the back of her thoughts; what was it?

"…and in accordance to the ritual, I do hereby yield the court to my sister. May the Night Court commence!" Celestia nodded gently and stepped aside, pausing only to look at Luna questioningly before coughing delicately.

"Luna?"

"Oh…" Luna rose from her seat and strode up the steps to the dais. "We thank thee sister. As the day ends, so does night begin. We welcome all petitioners who seek our-"

Luna paused as she heard shouts beyond the door. Celestia turned as well, her wings fluffing.

"What's going on out there?!"

The doors of the throne room slammed open as a multicolored streak shot through like a cannonball, quickly followed by a squad of white-coated pegasi guards. The streak landed and bounced, revealing it to be a panting, sweaty, obviously exhausted Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash?" Celestia and Luna spoke nearly in unison and in surprise.

"Prin…cess." The pegasus' voice strained as she gulped down air. Celestia waved the guards back as she and Luna approached.

"What in Equestria are you doing here?" Celestia glanced down. "Did you fly here by yourself?"

"Prin… cess… Twilight… in danger!"

"In danger?!" Celestia leaned down, a pale white glow streaking from her horn and striking Rainbow Dash. The pegasus leapt from her crumpled and prone position like she'd been struck by lightning.

"Woah! Wow, that's definitely a pick me u-"

"Rainbow Dash, explain, now." Celestia's eyes narrowed, and her voice was serious. "What do you mean Twilight's in danger?"

"Oh! We were going to get Twilight for Fate's coming home party, but there was this really weird dome thing over the library! We can't get through it, so I came here to get you!"

"A dome?"

"Yeah! Like some kind of weird magic wall! Please you've got to come with me to Ponyville. Twilight might be in danger!"

Celestia rose up slowly, then looked over to Luna. "Luna, quickly. Come with me."

* * *

Twilight stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

Yuuno stood as if frozen, his shield slowly dissolving into fragments of mana. A blue-green disk hovered behind him, about level with his shoulder blades. A long-fingered, green-clad arm extended from within the portal, gingerly holding a pinpoint of green-and-white light. The only noise that came from him was a strained gasp, like he was choking.

"I'm sorry." Shamal whispered as she stepped around Yuuno, one arm extended through a similar blue-green disk. "I don't like doing this when people are awake…"

"Let him go." Twilight turned to face Shamal, balancing precariously on three legs.

"I-"

"Let… him… GO!" Twilight screamed. She didn't care about her injured leg, she didn't care about her exhaustion or her pain. She drew in her power, vaguely aware that Spike was shouting at her, that she could hear Raising Heart's telepathic alerts in the back of her mind.

It didn't matter. It was one thing to go after her. It was something entirely different to hurt her friends.

Yuuno's shield shattered as Twilight's horn exploded into a plume of light, her eyes turning solid white. She was going to crush this person, this horrible woman who was staring at her in fear.

There was a brilliant burst of light as she reached out, telekinetically, to grab Shamal…

And then the world froze. Her heart stopped for a second. The light in her eyes and from her horn died.

Yuuno was laying on the ground in a heap, gasping for air. Shamal's hand now extended from her own chest. A brilliant purple spark, shining like a violet supernova, hovered in her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you…" Shamal said quietly as she produced a large tome. Twilight had seen many books, but none like that. It seemed to pulse with its own life, like it was a living thing.

The tome opened with a snap, the pages within blank.

"Linker Core captured." Shamal whispered in resignation, touching the book with her other hand. "Begin collection."

**"SAMMELN,"** A feminine voice replied. A voice that sounded eerily familiar to Twilight. The pages began to rapidly fill with text written in purple ink.

The recognition was replaced by pain. Twilight couldn't help but scream. Something was pulling on her insides, riffling through her mind like wind whipping over an open book. The spark glimmered and started to dim…

"LET HER GO!"

Twilight's eyes re-focused as she heard Spike shout. The little dragon had pounced on Shamal's arm, biting down hard on her sleeve. The woman cried out in pain as green fire licked through Spike's jaw. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh was unmistakable.

Twilight tottered to one side. It was hard to breathe. She couldn't move. She heard a scream as the hand pulled back, the dimmed spark disappearing into her chest as the woman held her injured arm, the book snapping shut. She glanced upwards, then vanished in a green flicker of light,

She heard Spike shout her name as the world dwindled into a gray haze, and then into blackness.

* * *

_She's too powerful!_

Fate swung around, parrying Signum's sword strikes as best she could. The pink-haired knight was relentless; whenever Fate tried to get some distance, she would block her route, forcing her back into melee. Fate was no stranger to close-quarters combat; when she fought Twilight she would close in to strike with her scythe, using Flash Move to ambush her from behind.

However, against an opponent like Signum, she was at a grave disadvantage. Bardiche's head had dozens of grooves cut into its edge from where the knight's sword had connected, some deep enough that it cracked Bardiche's core. Her Barrier Jacket was no better; the dozen or so slices in the fabric and slowly bleeding lacerations stood as a testament to the knight's sword skill. Fate's reactions were starting to slow, while Signum continued attacking as quickly and cleanly as she had when the fight first began.

Signum was toying with her. That was the only explanation as to why she wasn't dead yet.

**"ARC SABER!"** Fate launched the scythe blade at Signum, the crescent spinning into a looped blade of lighning. The blade connected with Signum's sword as Fate dodged downwards, her coat slick with sweat and her breathing quick.

_Need space. Need space to maneuver. Need breathing room._ Fate winced as she heard the Arc Saber shatter behind her. She spun around, summoning Photon Lancers and launching them upwards, forcing Signum to defend.

And defend she did. The knight simply batted the projectiles out of the way with her sword. The one shot that did manage to connect left a scorch mark on the woman's coat.

Fate willed another scythe blade into existence as Signum dove towards her like a a stooping falcon. Fate swung Bardiche up in reflex, barely parrying the knight's stabbing blow, the sword spraying sparks from the collision as the point grazed Fate's cheek.

And then Signum's hand wrapped around Bardiche's shaft. Fate's telekinetic grip crackled as Signum pulled her sword back, the edge raking along the Device's core.

_She's going after Bardiche!_ Fate shouted as she lunged forwards, a hoof connecting with the knight's face. Signum smiled again, only for her to strike Fate across the side with the flat of her blade. The force of the blow sent Fate flying sideways at impressive speeds into the barrier. The impact knocked the breath from Fate's lungs, her concentration broken as she began to fall.

At least the ground was relatively close. Her Barrier Jacket detonated as she hit the dirt, taking most of the kinetic energy from the fall with it. Fate coughed, gasping for air as she tried to get up. Her ribs felt decidedly loose. Her struggles stopped when Signum landed before her, her boots level with Fate's eyes.

"You have done well, child." Signum's voice was calm and measured. "You are a talented fighter. Had you a better Device, you would have likely stood on even ground with me."

There was a loud, glassy snap. Bardiche's blade and fragments of his core landed at Signum's feet, soon followed by the rest of the staff.

"Bardiche…" Fate managed to whisper as the Device's telepathic voice crackled in her head.

**_ERROR. ERROR. Massive structural damage incurred to core and body. Combat system inoperative. Scythe Form inoperative. Shutting… down…_**

Fate glared up at Signum, her horn lightning up as sparks began to crackle along her skin.

"You still wish to fight? Quite brave, and quite…"

Signum stopped. She turned away from Fate, her eyes wide. Her sword swept out as a shiny white sheath appeared on her hip. In one smooth motion, she sheathed Laevatien and leapt up into the air.

"Sadly, I must quit the field. Good night, Testarossa-Sparkle," Signum shouted down as she streaked off in a brilliant flash of pink light.

"Come back here!" Fate coughed as she yelled, stabilizing herself as best she could. And then she felt it. A great sense of heat and power, like an approaching forest fire…

* * *

"GAH!"

Chrono groaned as he bounced and rolled along the ground, tucking his arms against his chest as he did so to keep from flailing. S2U clattered just ahead of him, having been knocked from his grasp by Vita's mallet.

The young enforcer swallowed, the world still spinning as he landed on his stomach. He reached out slowly starting to push himself up and reach for his Device, only for his opponent to land atop his staff, the black disc at its tip snapping under a stomp of her foot. Its central, cylindrical core, however, was mostly intact.

"So much for your tricks." Vita spat between intakes of breath. The young-looking knight looked decidedly worse for the wear; fighting two consecutive opponents had left Vita's red dress quite tattered and riddled with holes. She growled as she reached over to her midsection, pulling out one of the glowing blue knife-blades that was sticking out of her stomach.

Chrono panted softly, glaring up at Vita as red blood trickled from the cut on his forehead. Those damn balls she kept shooting had landed some lucky hits with their shrapnel. His black Barrier Jacket was riddled with holes and coated in a fine metallic dust. He gripped the ground and wobbled to his feet, raising his fists into a combat stance as he did so.

Vita snorted at the sight. "What, now you're going to fight me bare-handed?"

"If I need to, yes."

"You're really that driven to fight me, huh? Well, if you want me to break your bones, go right…"

Vita stopped, her head snapping off to the side, her eyes widening in fear. "They're here," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Chrono narrowed his eyes.

"We'll finish this later, Chrono Harlaown-whoever you are!" Vita kicked S2U in his direction and took to the air at full speed.

"Stop! Come back here!" Chrono swung his hand up, launching a Chain Bind up after Vita. The blue chain of energy snapped around empty air as Vita swerved out of the way, her body turning into a scarlet streak of light.

"Damn…" Chrono winced, leaning against his staff, then paused, turning slowly and looking up.

His eyes widened at the rapidly growing brilliant red disc at the barrier's apex.

_That's…_

And then the night turned to day.

* * *

Arf panted softly, stumbling punch-drunk from side to side as she glared at her opposite number. She could taste copper in her mouth from the blows he'd landed on her jaw, and her stomach was busy roiling from the hits it took. Everything ached; punching and kicking him was like hitting concrete, and fighting him in wolf form was little better.

The wolf-man in blue huffed softly as well. A good chunk had been torn out of one of his ears, and his bare arms were adorned with numerous scratches from her claws. However, his stance was as solid as a rock, and he watched Arf cautiously, waiting for another strike.

"You know…" Arf grinned, steadying herself, "you're…really kinda cute. Too bad… you're a dick… whoever you are."

"My name is Zafira. I am the Guardian Beast of the Shield."

"Arf. And I don't have a fancy title." Arf grinned, then lunged forwards, only to stumble and collapse into a heap.

_Ugh. This is what I get for playing lapdog for a year…_ Arf thought to herself as she heard Zafira's footsteps approach. Her limbs felt like jelly as she started to push herself up.

A whine escaped Arf's throat as she was lifted upwards by her hair. Her hands went up, grabbing Zafira's wrist in reflex as he hauled her upwards to her feet.

"For a Guardian Beast, you're rather pathetic." Zafira growled softly, reeling back a fist. Arf clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the knock-out blow.

When it didn't come, she cracked an eye open, only to groan as Zafira released her hair. The blue wolf-man darted off, blue light flickering as he launched into the air away from her.

Arf collapsed onto her side, panting. She had his scent, at least…

* * *

Applejack paced nervously, glancing up at the sky in worry every so often. Rainbow had been gone for a while, and still there'd been no sign.

"Do you think she made it to Canterlot?" Fluttershy glanced over from Applejack to Rarity.

"Of course she did dear. Rainbow is the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. I'm sure the Princess will be here any second."

"I hope she gets here soon!" Pinkie ran her hooves over her face, stretching it slowly. "I'm going crazy!"

"Ya'll ain't the only one. But what else can we do right-"

Applejack froze as she felt a surge of warmth on her back as the street lit up. There was a brilliant flash as Princess Celestia emerged from the light in all her glory, Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash flanking her.

"Princess! Ya'll…came?" Applejack felt her voice die as she looked at Celestia. The alicorn's eyes were wide as saucers for a brief moment, before they narrowed. She strode forwards, her horn igniting with golden flame. Princess Luna held out a hoof, gently pushing Rainbow Dash back.

Applejack and the others wisely followed suit. Light radiated from the princess, motes of rainbow-colored fire dancing around her hooves as she approached the barrier. She stopped, then spoke a single word, a word backed by a terrifying amount of power and wrath.

**"Burn."**

There was a distant thundering, and then the night sky lit up. A streak of golden light arched over the horizon, then descended from heaven and struck the top of the dome. Applejack threw herself to the ground as the world became as hot as high noon in a Summer drought. The grass wilted and bleached, and she could swear she was getting a tan under her coat.

The barrier lasted all of five seconds before it disintegrated. The pillar of golden flame vanished as quickly as it came.

_Whoa nelly… is that what Celestia's like when she's a-ragin'?_ Applejack blinked the sun-flares out of her eyes and shook her head. Even when covering her eyes, it was still like looking up at the sun.

Celestia strode inside, her wings flared wide. Applejack stared in horror at the scene. The library was utterly destroyed, more so than usual. The ground was torn up, most of the structure had been blown open, the treetop had been denuded, and everything was in a state of catastrophic ruin.

"What in tha' name a' Equestria happened?"

"Twilight!" A familiar voice shouted. Fate stumbled from around the side of the library.

"Fate!" Applejack shouted with the others as they rushed in after the Princess, only to fall silent as she heard Spike screaming.

"PRINCESS! RARITY! APPLEJACK! PINKIE! FATE! SOMEPONY!"

Applejack urned and rushed towards the Library, arriving just behind Celestia. Spike was crouched over Twilight, the unicorn laying sprawled and barely breathing on the ground. Across the room from her, Yuuno laid on his side, one hand on his chest and another reaching towards Twilight as he gulped for air.

Spike looked at them with tears in his eyes. "Something's wrong with Twilight! Please! Help her!"

* * *

Silence had descended on the Arthra's bridge. Lindy stared at the monitors with hard eyes, some deep part of her offended at the devastation she was looking at.

"Amy, tell me we have a lock or something on whoever did this."

"Negative… I'm sorry ma'am…" Amy's voice was stricken through the communication link. Lindy could hear her pound her palms onto the desk in frustration.

"Captain," a voice came over the bridge. "This is Enforcer Chrono Harlaown."

"Chrono? Are you alright?"

"No." There was a hint of rage in Chrono's voice. "No, I'm not. It's here."

"What's here?" Lindy shivered at the anger in her son's voice.

"The infamous Class One Lost Logia... The Book of Darkness... It's here in Equestria."

Lindy froze. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3 - Waking Up

The spires of the Royal Palace stood tall over Canterlot, the golden minarets gleaming like fire when the morning sunlight struck them. Canterlot itself spread out below and to either side of the royal compound like the train of a wedding dress, the gleaming white stone in sharp contrast to the darker, rougher rock of the mountain it perched upon. For many, the sight of the Royal Palace was a comforting reminder of the Princess' presence. Few ever gave much thought as to what occurred within the alabaster walls.

Celestia liked it that way. It wouldn't do for her subjects to see her at that moment. She was in a very poor mood.

The Sun Princess paced back and forth in her quarters, her tail swishing and her nostrils flared. Power rolled off her skin like sweat. She would have scorched the carpet of her floor with each step, were it not for the golden slippers she wore on each hoof. Still, the very air trembled in a heat haze as she strode, her thoughts jumbled with anger.

_How did I not see it? How did I not sense it?! I am not so blind as to completely miss such a flagrant use of power, let alone when Twilight of all ponies is attacked!_

Ponyville was on lockdown; the library was shut down, guards had been dispatched to the Apple family's farm and to the residence of Rarity's parents, and Celestia had issued a statement both to the Mayor and the citizens of the sleepy town at dawn. Those who had been injured had been taken off-realm to the Arthra for medical attention.

Including Twilight.

* * *

_The other ponies had gathered around Twilight and Yuuno. Neither of them were responsive, no matter how much they pleaded or shook them._

_"Twi! Come on Twilight, this ain't funny! Wake up darn you!" Applejack shook Twilight as hard as she dared._

_"This can't be… Twilight and Yuuno…" Rarity whispered, her mouth hidden behind her hooves. Rainbow Dash was gently hugging a shocked Pinkie Pie as Fluttershy nudged the unconscious human boy._

_"Your majesties…"_

_Celestia turned as she heard Chrono speak, the injured young man leaning weakly against his staff._

_"Chrono." Celestia replied stiffly._

_"We have injured." Chrono's voice was just as stiff. "With you permission, I'd like to evacuate everyone to the Arthra. We have medical teams on standby."_

_"Including Twilight?"_

_"Including Twilight."_

_"Permission granted."_

_"Sister, are you sure that's wise?" Luna glanced at the devastated library._

_"Neither Ponyville General nor the Royal Hospital at Canterlot will be safe if there's another attack on Twilight. Even if we did post guards, there would likely be collateral damage." Celestia replied, glancing past Chrono as she spoke. "The Arthra likely has better medical equipment than either hospital as well."_

_Luna started to speak, but glanced away. It was probably for the better that she didn't say anything as Celestia strode over towards the gathered ponies._

_"Everypony, I'm going to need you to listen."_

_"Princess?" Applejack glanced up at her._

_"This place isn't safe right now. Chrono is going to take Twilight and the others back to his ship so they can get medical attention." Celestia inhaled. "I'm going to need you five to come with me back to Canterlot."_

_"We're going with-" Rainbow Dash started to reply before Celestia cut her off._

_"This is not up for debate. If someone has attacked Twilight, the rest of you will likely be in danger as well. I'll have security details posted for your family, just in case. Please, bear with me…"_

* * *

All she needed was the report from the _Arthra_. However, in the meantime, she had been thinking.

_I should have sensed it. Luna should have sensed it._ Celestia nickered in irritation, the temperature rising from her anger. _For someone to have attacked Twilight so brazenly… but how?! How did they do it without either me or Luna knowing?!_

And that was the crux of her anger. Someone, something, had somehow slipped under her and her sisters awareness and struck at Twilight. True, Celestia wasn't completely omniscient; her awareness only extended outwards when the sun shone over the land, just as Luna's did when the moon hung overhead. But even without the sun, she could feel the ebb and flow of Equestria's magic. She knew it intimately from her thousand-year rule; every eddy and ripple of the world's power was as familiar as the placement of her feathers.

And yet, she felt nothing. Not a ripple, not a pull, not an inkling of disruption. Had it not been for Rainbow Dash's arrival, she wouldn't have known anything had happened. That thought had kept her up all night, pacing and thinking, her mind racing for an explanation. There had to be a reason why she didn't notice. There had to be a reason.

And when she couldn't think of a good one, she got angry.

Celestia rarely got angry. She prided herself on having a long fuse and an even temper. She got grumpy, she got irritated, she got upset, but she rarely got out-and-out angry. The only time she got angry was when she was afraid. And this was anger born from fear. Fear and a sense of… impotence. Only Discord had managed to pull this sort of anger from her.

Celestia stopped her pacing as she heard a loud pounding at her door. She inhaled and drew her power back within herself. A glimmer of her horn threw the windows open as she drew up a mask of calm. "Yes?"

The door opened as Luna stepped inside, the night princess calmly regarding her older sister. "I see you are still wrathful, sister dear."

"Wrathful?" Celestia arched an eyebrow. "I'm not-"

"You know that I speak the truth. The air is so thick with your ire that it would choke a lesser pony." Luna's horn glowed, the heat pushing back as the room cooled into a more reasonable temperature. "No doubt you have spent the dark hours a-pacing, all the while growing hotter in your contemplation."

Celestia's temper flared a little, her regal poise cracking. "And you're going to lecture me about losing my cool?" Her normally even voice ran hot, the volume inching upwards.

"Turn not your frustration on me, sister," Luna replied reproachfully, staring the pale alicorn down. "I am not the source of thy fury and you know this. Or have your emotions gained the better of you, now that something beyond your control has occurred?"

Celestia glared at her sister, briefly entertaining a few dark thoughts involving jail cells or buckets of paint. Then she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to center herself. Luna was right; she was letting her emotions run roughshod over her better judgment.

_You are better than this Celestia,_ she chastised herself. _You've ruled with an even hoof for a thousand years. A princess serves nopony when she's having a temper tantrum. Act your age._

She took another deep breath before speaking. "You're right. Sorry Luna."

"Art thou in control, then?"

"Yes." Celestia shook herself, her wings fluffing. "It's just… how could I have missed something like that? It should have been so obvious. How could something like that hide itself from me of all ponies?"

"You forget, oh sister, that I too did not sense this calamity." Luna countered gently. "And while you have shut yourself away and stewed in your burning righteousness, it was I who mollified the court as to the nature of your… actions last night."

Celestia took another deep breath. It had been an impulsive act. She had reached forth with her magic and drew down the raw fury of the sun, an act that no living pony had likely seen before. Celestia hadn't used that sort of magic for a thousand years, much less during the night. No doubt the Royal Astronomers were driven to panic.

She didn't blame them.

"I'll apologize to them later today." Celestia looked at Luna, feeling fear well up slightly. "The seal. Has it..?"

"The seal remains intact. If it didn't, the beast would have moved against us by now."

Celestia exhaled in relief. That had been the first thing she had checked after confirming Twilight's status. The twisted statue of the Draconequus in the royal garden showed no sign of breaking apart. Discord was still contained.

The pale alicorn let her head slump. "Good… good… Has there been news of Twilight's condition?"

"None as of yet. I sought to remind you that our guests should be arriving soon."

"I see. Luna, if you would, could you go up and speak with them? Maybe get an update?"

"Of course, sister."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you."

"Should I leave you then, oh sister mine?"

"Please." Celestia sighed, slumping down onto her bed as Luna excused herself. She closed her eyes, sighing as she tried to get comfortable. The court could wait for a few minutes.

* * *

Yuuno Scrya sat beside the raised medical bed in the Arthra's sick bay, his chin resting on his folded arms, a few inches from Twilight's prone form. The purple unicorn's body was limp, her breathing slow but regular, just as it had been when he'd woken up in the bed next to hers a few hours earlier.

She looked so fragile under the sheets, so helpless, so unlike her usual self.

Yuuno reached out, resting a hand on Twilight's hoof.

"I'm sorry Twilight," he mumbled under his breath. "I should have done better."

The door to the sick bay hissed open, causing Yuuno sit up with a jerk. Fate trotted in carefully, her normally long mane pulled back neatly over her back, exposing a ring of bandages around her barrel.

"Fate? What're you doing up?"

"I got tired of listening to Arf's grumbling, so I decided to do a little check up." Fate walked over to Yuuno, glancing up at the young mage before turning her attention to Twilight's prone form. "How is she?"

Yuuno sighed. "Still unconscious, but stable at least."

Fate nodded, then glanced around the room curiously. "Where's Spike? Last I saw, he was curled up beside her…"

"He left a little while after I woke up. I don't think he was in any mood to talk to me."

"I see. And are you alright?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

Yuuno nodded sullenly. Fate tilted her head up, nuzzling his arm. Yuuno responded by slipping an arm around Fate's neck, hugging her gently.

"I just… I screwed up. I should have stayed inside the barrier I had set up and played defense… or something." Yuuno sighed, glancing back at Twilight. "I let her get hurt because I got careless."

"Yuuno…"

"What?"

"I don't think Twilight would blame you. You tried your best, so stop beating yourself up about it, okay? It's not healthy."

"You're right Fate." Yuuno shook himself. "It's just… Twilight's kind of special."

"Special?" Fate giggled. "So Arf was right-"

"Not that way!" Yuuno glanced down at Fate with a slightly grumpy look. "She's special because… well, if it weren't for her, I still wouldn't have any friends."

"Oh…" Fate blushed. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"I don't really talk about it that much. There's a lot of people who have more to complain about than me. It's just… all my life, I've never really had someone special. When I was living with my clan, the Scrya, I just sort of… existed among them. Sure, they were kind to me, taught me and raised me well, but I was just another kid in the camp, alone in a crowd. And then the Jewel Seed incident happened and I met Twilight and all the other ponies, and for the first time I didn't feel…"

"…alone." Fate completed his sentence, nuzzling under his ribs.

"Yeah."

"I can understand that." Fate slid her head out from under Yuuno's arm. "Don't worry Yuuno, she'll wake up eventually. If you want, I can get you some food from the mess hall."

"Thanks. I was getting hungry, but…" Yuuno glanced back at Twilight tellingly.

"I know. I'll be back shortly."

Yuuno nodded as Fate left the room, leaning forwards onto the bedside again.

* * *

"So you're sure of it."

Chrono sat stiffly in his chair in the briefing room, facing the two admirals with a carefully neutral expression on his face. It was partly because he didn't want the bandage wound around his forehead to chafe, and partly because he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes Admiral Graham, I'm certain. According to Spike's testimony as well as the descriptions of the assailants, there is no doubt in my mind that we're dealing with the Book of Darkness."

"I see." Graham leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the briefing room table. "This complicates matters."

"To say the least." Lindy pinched the bridge of her nose. "The last thing we want during diplomatic talks is something like this hanging over our collective heads. Especially considering that one of the rulers' personal students was assaulted. We haven't even met with the government and we're already in hot water."

"Tell me, Enforcer Harlaown," Graham's eyes focused on Chrono, "as security head for this delicate mission, what would you advise?"

Chrono stiffened slightly at the question, then closed his eyes. "Permission to speak freely, admirals?"

"Granted."

"Go ahead Chrono."

"I think we should get the Equestrians involved."

"Hmm. Interesting." Graham quirked an eyebrow. "Explain your reasoning."

"Given my past experiences and observations, the Equestrians are quite capable of assisting us in policing operations within their own sphere of influence and beyond. As the Book of Darkness threatens their world, it would be wise to use existing resources and force to counter it. That would show respect for their position as an independent power. The last thing we need is to present ourselves as an invasive force, coming to aid the helpless ponies."

"And your suggested level of intervention and required resources?"

"Minimal, sir. We don't want a warship hanging over Equestrian dimensional space unless it's absolutely necessary. Ideally, I would like a contingent of Enforcers for monitoring and direct intervention. I'd say… twenty?" Chrono paused, rubbing his chin. "No, thirty, three squads of ten, as well as a temporary station with dimensional scanning systems and long-range direct transit equipment set up in the capital to serve as our communication and monitoring hub while the Arthra is undergoing its upgrades. With permission from the Princesses, of course. Most operations will consist of sweep patrols in Equestria and neighboring dimensional areas for activity, though I advise we allow the ponies to take the lead while on their world, sir."

"That's a rather unorthodox approach. After all, this is still technically a Non-Administrated World..."

"In this case, sir, a situation like this is not in the standard Bureau regulations. I'm willing to be flexible if you are, sir."

Chrono swallowed as Graham eyed him, his stomach filled with butterflies. It was true, Admiral Graham was his mentor and superior officer, but in some ways he was more than that.

"As head of this diplomatic mission, I agree with your assessment, Enforcer Harlaown." Graham smiled wryly, leaning back in his chair. "I trust that you and Enforcer Harlaown will be capable of handling this incident, Admiral?"

"Yes sir, Admiral Graham." Lindy replied.

"Sir, yes sir." Chrono sat up a bit straighter, if it were possible.

"Then I'll inform headquarters as to my decision. And Chrono?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm quite impressed with you, and wish you the best in your investigation."

Chrono tried his best to not grin as he stood and saluted. "Sir, thank you sir."

* * *

Spike wandered the corridors of the Arthra quietly, his little clawed feet tapping against the floor as he walked, eyes focused downward. The crew knew enough of the situation to give the tiny purple dragon a decent berth, especially given his current mood.

_When I get my hands on them..._ Spike thought to himself as he grumbled, snorting out a bit of greenish fire from his nostrils as he thought ugly, violent thoughts. Last night's attack was still fresh and clear in his mind: The hammer swinging around and smashing up the library, the sight of Twilight gasping for air as Shamal's hand stuck out from her chest, the terror in her eyes, the feeling of utter helplessness when Shamal disappeared with her burnt arm…

"Grr!" Spike turned and kicked a foot against one of the walls. Stupid bad guys, stupid ship, stupid humans and their stupid magic!

He gave the wall another angry kick, leaving a few scratches behind from his toe claws, only for the wall to hiss open.

"Did someone knock?" A slim, human woman with short pinkish hair glanced down at him curiously. Her clothing was odd compared to the uniforms he was used to seeing: a simple black dress with long sleeves and a white covering over her shoulders, secured with a red ribbon. Her eyebrow lifted slightly. "Was it you?"

"No." Spike growled softly at the weird woman. She didn't look like any of the other people on the ship, though he didn't particularly care why. He turned and began to walk off, still quietly fuming.

"Excuse me. You're Twilight Sparkle's dragon friend, are you not?"

"Yeah? So what if I am?" Spike turned and gave the woman a glare.

The lady was unimpressed. "I'm sorry to hear about her condition. I had hoped to meet her myself." She nodded politely, touching a hand to her chest. "I'm Sister Schach Nouera."

"Spike," the young dragon replied, crossing his arms. "You don't look like the others. Where's your uniform; at the drycleaners?"

"I'm not a member of the Bureau's military. I'm actually a representative of the Saint Church."

"The what?"

"The Saint Church. We're a religious organization allied with the Bureau..."

"Wow. Cool." Spike's voice was deadpan. He started to walk off again, only to stop when the lady spoke again.

"You seem troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really, no. 'Specially not with some weirdo human lady."

"I understand-"

"No, you don't!" Spike shouted as he spun around, a plume of green fire sizzling from his nostrils. "You don't know anything, alright?! I watched Twilight get hurt and now she's laying in a bed and she won't wake up and I can't do anything to help so why don't you just shut up, okay!?"

Spike huffed and puffed, glaring up at the pink-haired woman.

"Feel better now?" Schach asked calmly, her hands folded in front of her.

Spike grumbled and shook his head. "No. Well…maybe a little."

"It's alright. I won't hold it against you. Would you mind if I walk with you?"

"Guess not." Spike grumbled again as he looked down at the floor, paying little mind to anything ahead of him. He could feel the woman looming over him slightly as she kept pace with him easily, the only sound coming from the swishing of her dress and the soft clicking of her boots.

The pair continued in silence for a while.

"Sorry." Spike grumbled, breaking the silence as he walked.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry for… you know… shouting like that."

"It's alright. Like I said, I don't blame you for your outbursts. Your friend is hurt and you feel helpless."

"Yeah, but it's not something I should take out on someone. I just… I can't stand being unable to help like this, you know?"

Schach nodded quietly.

Spike sighed and glanced up at her again. Maybe she could provide a distraction from his thoughts. "So, Sister Schach… if you're a sister, where's your brother?"

"Sister is a title, not a statement of family." Schach replied, chuckling softly. "Though technically I should be considered a knight as well..."

"Wait, you're a knight too?" Spike blinked. "How can you be a knight and a girl? I thought only boys were allowed to be knights. At least, that's how it is in the old pony-tales."

"Perhaps, but in Mid-Childa knighthood is gender-equal. It's all about training. You see, knights are trained in a style that relies on close combat, unlike the mages of the Bureau. It's a technical distinction, but still a distinction."

"So, what's knighthood like? Do you rescue maidens and stuff like that?"

"Knights of the Saint Church are the sworn defenders of the church and the people it serves." Schach smiled. "We do things like protect people and keep holy places safe from monsters and bandits, especially on worlds where the Bureau doesn't have a strong presence on. I've also taken my vows as a member of the Church, so I'm also a Sister of the Saint Church."

"So you're kinda like the Princess's royal guards?"

Schach hmmed softly, then nodded. "I suppose that's an appropriate description, yes."

"But no fair maidens."

"Correct." Schach laughed softly. "No fair maidens."

"Darn." Spike grumbled, crossing his arms.

"There's more to life than rescuing damsels, young dragon."

Spike nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Never heard of a church before, though."

"'Never heard of a church before?' What do you mean?"

"Well, exactly that."

"You don't know what a church is?"

"Nope."

Schach paused, rubbing her forehead. "Um… well, how can I explain this. You know what a religion is, right? Surely you have something like that in Equestria?"

"Nope. Though I've heard some ponies are a little kooky when it comes to the Princesses. Is that what you mean by religion?"

Schach stared down at him. "I… wouldn't call it 'kooky.' Is there anything everyone in Equestria universally respects and bows down to?"

"The Princesses. I mean, whenever they go anywhere everypony bows down and treats them really respectfully, though I think Princess Celestia gets embarrassed by it sometimes."

"Well, rulers are revered, but I mean other than the Princesses…"

"Nope. I mean, what else is there? I know there a bunch of dangerous monsters out there, but nopony in their right mind respects them. Besides, Celestia and Luna raise the sun and moon, why wouldn't we revere them?"

"I…" Schach shook her head. "Never mind. Perhaps I should ask Twilight Sparkle when she wakes up."

Spike deflated slightly. "Yeah… sorry if that wasn't of much help."

"Oh no, you did help," Schach replied, still crouched down. "And from what I've heard, you did admirably well during the fight with the Knights."

Spike snorted at that. "Yeah, fat lot of good I did to help…"

"Spike!"

Spike turned to glance as Fate trotted down the halls towards them, only for the filly to pause in front of him and Schach. "Oh, Sister Schach. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Miss Fate. How're you feeling?"

"Side's a little sore, but my ribs are healed for the most part. I hope Spike's not giving you too much trouble."

"Not at all. I was simply consoling him about the events last night."

"Oh." Fate glanced at Spike. "I guess you're still upset…"

"A little."

"If it's any help, Spike, you might have actually saved Twilight from being worse off than she was."

"What?"

Fate nodded. "The doctors said that her Linker Core was drained to dangerously low levels. If you hadn't attacked that Shamal lady, Twilight would have been a lot worse off."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Fate reached over and rubbed his head. "So no sulking, alright?"

"I guess I was getting a little sulky, if you have to tell me to cheer up." Spike teased.

"Don't press your luck, Spike." Fate glanced up at Schach. "Sister, I was on my way to the mess hall to get some food. Would you like to accompany us?"

There was a soft chime as the ship intercom spoke. "Sister Nouera, please report to the Captain's Quarters."

"I suppose that answers that question," the sister replied wryly before bowing. "It was a pleasure speaking with you Spike, Miss Fate."

"Same to you, I guess." Spike replied as the sister-knight strode off, her black dress rustling. "Hey Fate."

"Yeah?"

"What's her deal anyway?"

"Who, Sister Nouera?"

"Yeah. She said she's from the Saint Church, whatever that is. So why's she here?"

"Well," Fate rubbed her chin gently. "If I remember, she's the personal subordinate of the Saint Church's leader, Carim Gracia. She's her right-hand woman, so to speak. Since Sister Gracia has to handle things on Mid-Childa, she sent Sister Nouera in her place."

"So she's a knight and an assistant?" Spike hmmed.

"Yeah. She's sort of like you, in a way."

"Huh." Spike paused, then chuckled. "But I'm not pink and squishy like she is. Plus, I look better in black."

Fate shook her head, gently tapping Spike on the head for his comment. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Sure." Spike trotted off after Fate. "Hey Fate… do you think I'd be a good knight?"

"I think you'd make a great knight, Spike."

Spike grinned. "Sir Spike… I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Tea, your majesty?"

Luna nodded politely as she took a seat at the low table, folding her legs underneath herself gracefully. Lindy Harlaown sat across from her, Admiral Graham to her left, while Enforcer Harlaown sat to her right.

"Yes, if you would." Luna replied as Lindy poured. "We apologize for the short notice of our arrival. As you no doubt know, the events of last night have cast a considerable shadow over our land."

"That's understandable." Graham folded his hands atop the table and shook his head. "If I remember correctly from what you told us during our first meeting, such incidents are extremely rare in your realm."

"That is correct." Luna replied calmly, levitating her tea cup over to her lips and sipping. "And it has been many a long age since the last such blatant attack on our ponies. We only hope that it will be resolved swiftly."

"We hope so too, your majesty." Lindy replied, pouring her own cup. "I'm assuming you want to know what we know about last night, right?"

"We do. 'Twould be best if we could put our sister to ease; she has been most fretful."

"I can imagine." Lindy took a sip from her cup, then set it down and poured milk into the green tea. "We should probably start with Miss Sparkle's condition."

Chrono turned as the door slid open, admitting a pink-haired woman. "Forgive my tardiness…" her voice quietly died as Luna looked at her.

"It's alright. Princess Luna, this is Sister Schach Nouera, the representative from the Saint Church. Sister Nouera, this is Princess Luna of Equestria."

"Greetings, sister. Come closer and sit at the table with us."

Schach shivered, then breathed in deeply as she seemed to get a grip of the situation, making her way over and taking a seat. "Sorry. I was overwhelmed for a moment…"

"We have noticed that trend with human visitors." Luna replied, a playful smile on her face, the smile quickly fading into a more neutral expression. "However, such pleasantries can wait. We wish for knowledge, beginning with Twilight Sparkle's condition."

"Chrono?" Graham nodded to the young Enforcer, drawing Luna's attention towards him.

"Comatose right now." Chrono replied, rubbing his bandaged head. "The ship's doctors have given her a checking over, but the general consensus is that her Linker Core was drained."

Princess Luna hissed. "Will she recover?"

"Probably. We don't really know a lot about unicorns, or ponies in general for that matter. Her recovery might go smoother if she were in a magic-rich environment like Equestria, but don't quote me on that."

"It would be best to bring her to Canterlot as swiftly as possible then. We insist on this."

"Oh?"

Luna nodded sharply. "For a unicorn, or for that matter any Pony, to have their Linker Core so harmed… we shudder to think of the consequences. We believe that Equestria would indeed be the ideal location for her convalescence."

"I'll have our medical team prepare a gurney for transport. Will that work for you?"

Luna nodded. "Now, what of her assailants? What of them?"

"Based on the information we have right now we believe that the attackers, these so-called 'Knights,' are emissaries of an extremely powerful and dangerous Lost Logia called 'The Book of Darkness.'"

"The Book of Darkness?" Luna felt a tightness in the pit of her stomach at the name. It sounded familiar.

"Yes. We believe it's an artifact from the Ancient Belkan era. A powerful magic storage device in the shape of a book of spells. Are you familiar with it?"

Luna frowned in thought. That was why it sounded familiar. The Book of Darkness was a name she'd heard before, once upon a time. The name was one she'd never used herself, though. She shook her head, replying in the negative.

"Are you sure? I was under the impression that you were familiar with the Belka, like your sister."

"Sadly, no. It has been long since our interactions with the Belka. Many of our memories of that era are enveloped in haze."

"I see." Chrono's eyes were focused on her.

_Does he know I'm lying?_ Luna kept her expression carefully neutral and calm. _He most likely guesses. I would not be surprised if he disbelieves us. He is no fool._

Graham coughed softly. "Given the nature of the situation, the Bureau would like to extend its assistance to the Equestrian government to apprehend the Book and its Master, before any other ponies are harmed."

"We welcome the Bureau's assistance, Admiral Graham."

"Chrono can give you a more in-depth analysis for your records after the meeting, but there's a few preliminary things I think we should clear up."

"By all means…" Luna took a drink from her cup and let Graham talk. She listened carefully, even as her thoughts wandered.

_The Book of Darkness… was that the touch I felt? No doubt the Belka had something to do with it; Celestia did say that many of my effects were traded to them after my exile. My precious Tome of the Night Sky, what have they done to you?_

* * *

_The Royal Guards were doing their best against the Griffon King's forces, but they were sorely outnumbered. True, the guards had magic on their side, but even they couldn't handle three-to-one odds._

_At least, until a shadow drew across the sky. The fighting stopped as all eyes turned upward, a dark figure streaking down from the sky and landing on the Equestrian side of the field._

_"She's here! The Nightmare's here!"_

_A great and terrified cry erupted from the griffon forces as Princess Luna strode across the battlefield, darkness wavering behind her like a cloak. Her Lunargent Silver armor glittered gently, the blue-white barding covering her royal blue coat. _

_This time, however, there was something else. At her side floated a black book, its cover adorned with the upward-pointed crescent of her seal. Many ponies whispered of the Moon Princess' skill at enchantment, but few had seen a work such as that before._

_The Royal Guard was thankful that she was there. Ever since Discord's fall Equestria had been beset by any number of foes seeking to claim the realm's precious treasures and fertile land, thinking that Discord's presence had crippled the ponies and made them easy prey. It was only the presence of the Princesses that kept them at bay._

_And of the sisters, the one they feared most was Luna. The Nightmare she was called, a title that she wore with calm acceptance. When war encroached on Equestrian soil, Luna would appear as surely as light cast a shadow. The Nightmare and her Book of Darkness._

_The Griffon King's forces were numerous and their casualties were minimal. And yet, they were retreating. _

_They knew what was coming._

_The book floated before her and opened with a snap as she called it forth, her personal circle springing forth under her hooves, filling with a many-pointed star and crescent. Her mane and tail coiled downward, sinking into a circular loop of blue and black light as she spoke. _

_**"Strands of darkest night, strike forth and ensnare! Let no beast upon the ground nor fowl in the sky escape our indignation! Come forth, oh blackest lightning!"**_

_Her power flowed through the tome as she spoke the command. There was a bell-like tone as her Tome of the Night Sky activated._

_**BY YOUR WILL**__, the Tome replied in her voice, __**IT SHALL BE DONE!**_

_Her magic leapt upwards in a pillar of black and blue lightning, so high that it blotted out the sun. The bolts arced outwards like the trails of a firework's bloom, diving down into the ranks of the Griffon King's armies and knocking them out of the skies, much like a pony's tail would swat an irritating fly. Those that were struck were wrapped in crackling darkness, screaming and pleading._

_Luna smiled. None would harm her kingdom, nor would they harm her precious ponies. She turned to face the Royal Guards, her smile faltering slightly as she saw the terror and wonder in their eyes._

_**"Commander!"**_

_An older unicorn with a scarred nose and a missing eye approached, kneeling down and pressing his nostrils to the ground in reverence and fear. "Yes, your most glorious majesty?" _

_**"Retrieve the wounded and the imprisoned and draw your forces back. We shall pursue the interlopers in thine place." **_

_"Yes, your most glorious majesty."_

_She nodded imperiously before she took to wing. __**"Tome, hast thou recorded the processes of the spell we have used?"**_

_**I HAVE, MISTRESS. WIDE AREA ENHANCEMENT SUCCESSFUL.**_

_**"Good. We have much to teach you. Learn well, my Tome, for that is the purpose for which I have crafted ye…"**_

* * *

"Is this acceptable, Princess?"

Luna nodded, letting the old memory fade. "We believe so. We will, of course, discuss this with our sister, but we foresee no issues with your requests."

Graham exhaled. "Good."

"We do have a small request, however."

"Of course."

"We ask that Twilight's and Fate's Devices be turned over to us for repair."

"I… see."

Luna arched an eyebrow. "Is there something amiss in our request?"

"No. It was just unexpected. We were going to have a Device Meister inspect them as soon as possible. However, if you prefer to have your people work on them, I don't see any problem."

"Good. If there is no other matters involved with this issue, it would be best if we moved on to something less dreary, do you not agree?"

* * *

Amy Limietta typed away at her keyboard in the Arthra's armory. Three Devices hovered in a small stasis field in Standby Form, surrounded by a pair of linked loops of energy; Raising Heart's red jewel, Bardiche's golden triangle and gem, and S2U's black card All three of them looked decidedly worse for the wear. Thin cracks radiated out from a single point on Raising Heart's surface, crisscrossing the jewel like varicose veins. Bardiche's central jewel was cracked, and its backing looked like it was cut in half. S2U, meanwhile, had a thick fracture line running along its upper half.

Amy sighed as she inspected the readouts, running a hand through her already messed-up hair. The Arthra's armory had the necessary equipment to maintain standard issue Devices, but this was beyond anything the ship could offer. Advanced Devices like S2U would require maintenance from a Meister at HQ. Raising Heart and Bardiche, meanwhile, were custom Devices, no doubt designed and built by master Meisters. Assuming that parts could be found that matched their specifications, both Devices were so precisely tuned that loss in performance would be impossible to avoid.

_I really don't want to tell Fate and Twilight that._ Amy sighed as she rested her chin on her hand, staring at the information before her. It was just another disappointment; first failing to track the attackers, and now this. She'd stayed up all night, poking at the data and running scans, all for naught. She knew she looked terrible. She ran a hand over her hair, trying to smooth out some of the unruly tufts that were poking up.

It didn't work. She sighed again, leaning forwards and resting her forehead on the console.

There as a soft hiss as the door behind her opened up, causing her to sit up and turn. Chrono entered the room, followed closely by a familiar dark-coated alicorn.

"Princess Luna!" Amy rose to her feet, blushing and quickly dusting off her uniform jacket. "I didn't know you were aboard. I must look terrible…"

"Be not afraid, Miss Limietta. No doubt you were quite engrossed in your duties."

"Princess Luna is here to pick up Raising Heart and Bardiche," Chrono chimed in as he walked over, standing beside Amy's chair and glancing at the screen.

"She's what? You're what?" Amy blinked owlishly.

"You seem confused, Miss Limietta." Luna noted, looking at the hovering Devices.

"A little. I mean, I didn't know Equestria had facilities for Device repair…"

"It doesn't."

"If it doesn't, then-"

"We are experienced in the art you call 'Meistership,' Miss Limietta. Though the Devices are not of our world or style, we wish to study and forge them anew." Luna glanced back to Amy and quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean… you're a Meister? I didn't expect that." Amy swallowed. "No offence. I just-"

"Worry not, Miss Limietta. We do not expect you to know all things pertaining to us and our realm." Luna glanced over towards the Devices and closed her eyes, her horn lighting with its deep blue glow as she drew the broken items out of the stasis field. She frowned pensively as she turned the items about in her grasp, her eyes still closed. Amy felt goosebumps slide up her arms as the room grew slightly cooler.

"If you want, your majesty," Amy swallowed nervously, "I can give you a print-off of the information from our scans…"

"We would appreciate that, Miss Limietta." Luna opened her eyes and turned, the broken Devices still hovering beside her. "And we thank you for your work."

Amy nodded and tapped on her keyboard, pausing only to rub her arms in an attempt to get the goosebumps to go away. There was a soft hum as a physical copy was produced, the statistics and catalogue of damage laid out in black ink on white paper. Amy reached over, pulling the printouts free from the machine. "If there's anything I need to clarify, Princess, please feel free to ask."

"We will at that. Good day, then."

Amy leaned back in her chair as the alicorn walked out, the door hissing shut behind her. "Whew," Amy glanced over at Chrono as she hugged herself. "I forgot how…intimidating the princesses could be."

"I know." Chrono shook his head and glanced over at his own Device. "I assume you've done the scans for S2U?"

"Yeah. I was just about to send the repair request to HQ…"

"Well, add this in to the request." Chrono produced a sheet of paper and handed it to Amy.

"A part request for the CVK-792-R system?"

"With Admiral Graham and Harlaown's signatures, yes. If I'm going to be going up against… those people," Chrono shifted uncomfortably, "then I'm going to need some better equipment. Admiral Graham agreed with my assessment."

"I see. I'll make sure to add it in."

"Thanks" Chrono turned to leave, pausing when Amy grabbed his wrist.

"Are you alright, Chrono?" Amy frowned, looking up at him. "Really alright?"

"Not really, no. I just didn't expect to have something like this drop in my lap."

"Chrono," Amy sighed, looking down. "I… know about what happened with your dad. Just… be careful, alright? Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't."

"And," Amy turned as he began to walk off, causing him to stop, "if you need to talk about anything, tell me, okay?"

Chrono turned to look over his shoulder at her, then nodded. "Okay."

_He's a smart guy_, Amy thought to herself as Chrono left the room. _He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be fine._

Now if she could just convince herself about that fact.

* * *

"Princess Luna!"

Luna turned slightly as she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Fate galloped up to her, closely trailed by Spike.

"Ah, young miss Fate, and Twilight Sparkle's assistant Spike. Well met."

Fate nodded quickly. "I didn't know you were on the ship…"

"We had not planned to advertise this knowledge, no. We believed that, given the circumstances, it would have been better to leave you be."

"Oh."

"Princess," Spike pointed up. "What're you doing with those?"

The Princess glanced over at the hovering Devices, then back to the pair. "We had hoped to repair your and Twilight Sparkle's Devices."

"Repair… you want to fix Bardiche?" Fate paused.

"Would you rather we didn't, Fate?"

"No. I just didn't expect you to…"

"We see." Luna nodded, then glanced down at Spike. "Would you give us a moment alone, young Spike?"

"Sure. I'll see you at the cafeteria, Fate."

Fate nodded as the dragon trotted off, before glancing up at the dark alicorn. The Princess inhaled slowly before speaking.

"Accompany us, if you would."

Fate nodded, trotting beside the Princess as she strode pass. "You wanted to speak to me about something in private?

"Of course. We have been considering your request to become our apprentice."

Fate's heart leapt. "And?"

Luna opened her mouth to speak, then shut it just as quickly. "We… are still uncertain."

"Why?" Fate glanced up at the taller pony.

Luna frowned. "We are… you would refer to us as 'old-fashioned.' Our knowledge is out of date in comparison to that of our sister's academy. Furthermore, much of our knowledge is…"

"Dangerous?" Fate supplied.

"Indeed. We are not as our sister. We tarried little on the gentler side of magic. Our magic is dark and dreadful, more suitable for the field of battle than the gentle land Equestria has now become."

"Is that why you were hesitant when I first asked you?"

Luna nodded. "You must understand, dearest Fate, in those dark times we were the sword of Equestria. Our presence struck awe and fear into both friend and foe alike. You yourself saw a fraction of that power during the assault on the Garden of Time. We can instruct ye in naught but the wizardry of war. Would it not be better to pursue gentler instruction, perhaps from our sister?"

Fate stopped behind the alicorn, causing them both to halt as Luna turned to face her.

"We ask thee, Fate;" Luna's voice was calm, but firm, "would you be so willing to be associated with such things as we once were?"

Fate frowned, then glanced up at Luna. "Princess, you said you were the sword of Equestria."

"Truly, I did.."

"That meant you protected everypony from those that would hurt them."

Luna nodded, her blue eyes meeting Fate's determined, ruby-eyed gaze.

"Right now, Twilight is in a coma because someone hurt her. And if they hurt my big sister, they're going to hurt other ponies. I want to stop them, but to do that I need to get better. Stronger."

Luna frowned. "Even if it meant taking a more sinister path, child of lightning?"

"Yes. I'm willing to do what it takes. I want to make sure nopony else is hurt. I want to fight for everypony, and you're one of the most powerful and most dangerous mages in all of Equestria. You showed everybody that at the Garden of Time. Please. I want you to teach me."

The princess of the night regarded Fate calmly, then nodded. "Very well. We shall endeavor to instruct you in magic. Our instruction will not be simple, however. You will find us to be a difficult and harsh taskmistress."

"I'm used to things being tough. I won't let you down."

Luna smiled slowly.

"It gladdens our… my heart to hear that. Rarely are my talents appreciated by other ponies."

"I think you sell yourself a bit short on that, Princess Luna. Would you like to join me in the cafeteria?"

"Sadly, I must pass. I must see to Twilight's transfer to Canterlot. However, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me, along with Spike."

"Of course." Fate nodded. "I'll just be glad to be off the ship…"

"Indeed. Good eve then, Fate."

"Good evening, teacher."

* * *

It was the prickling sensation that first caught Twilight's attention. It was like she'd slept on her foreleg wrong and it'd fallen asleep, except it covered her entire body.

She tried to open her eyes. That in and of itself was difficult; they felt like they were glued shut and made of lead. She rubbed them and, after a good deal of effort, opened them.

The ceiling above her was pink. The room was dim and smelt faintly of flowers and clean linen. She was laying on a soft bed, the covers pulled up and over her body. The pink continued as she rolled over, blinking at the rose, orange and violet sunset sky glittering beyond Canterlot's tall spires.

_I'm in Canterlot…_ She grunted softly, slowly pushing herself up so that she half-sat, half-lounged on the bed. Her throat felt dry

A soft gasp caught her attention. She turned and blinked blearily at the door. Pinkie stood there for a brief moment, before she let out a cheerful screech and shot off.

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

Twilight winced at the volume of the announcement. She was pretty sure ponies in Manehatten heard Pinkie's shout. A hoof went to her sore head as she heard hooves rushing up towards the door, followed by her friends swarming through the door and surrounding her bed, their voices mixing into a loud cacophony.

"Could everypony please just be quiet?!" Her voice came out in a loud croak.

"Ya'll heard her!" Applejack called out, waving a hoof to the others. "Settle down ya'll. Poor gal's only jus' now woke up!"

"Thank you." Twilight grimaced. "Could I get some water or something? I'm really thirsty…"

"Of course darling." Rarity glanced over her shoulder at the small bedside table, her horn lighting up as she poured a cup of water from an attendant pitcher. The cup levitated over to Twilight, letting her sip at it.

"How do you feel, Twilight?" Fluttershy rested her hooves on the bed as Twilight drank.

"Mmmf… tired…" Twilight paused. She was in Canterlot, not in Ponyville. Not in her library. Thoughts raced through her head: the battle, Yuuno, her burst of power, the book…

"Where is everyone else?!" Panic seized Twilight. "Where's Yuuno?! Where's Spike?! Where's Fate?! Is everypony okay?! Is Ponyville-"

"Calm down sugarcube." Applejack reached over, gently pushing Twilight back as the unicorn wrestled with the covers. "Calm down. Everypony's fine."

"Yuuno and Spike are talking with Chrono and the other humans." Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs as she hovered over the bed. "And Fate's doing her 'special lessons' with Princess Luna."

"Tha' library is all smashed to bits, though." Applejack sighed. "An' things are all real tense."

"How… how long have I been unconscious?"

Her friends glanced at each other.

"Um.. Two days…" Fluttershy offered.

_I was unconscious for that long?_ Twilight took another drink, draining the cup. _No wonder I feel terrible._

"Don't worry though Twilight!" Pinkie Pie grinned as she opened the drawer on the bedside table, reaching in and producing a familiar-looking roll of parchments, setting it down beside the unicorn. "Spike got all your notes and stuff gathered up, just in case you wanted something to do while you were in bed."

Twilight smiled faintly. She had expected the library wouldn't have survived the assault, but at least she had her notes. She focused, trying to levitate the scroll.

It didn't budge.

She froze, a chill forming in the pit of her stomach. She tried again, trying to summon the magical energy most unicorns used naturally to lift the scroll.

Nothing happened. No light, no aura of magic, nothing.

"Twilight? Is something the matter?" Rarity paused as Twilight tried not to panic.

"I… I…" She inhaled, trying to focus, willing the energy forth again. The rolls of parchment remained unfazed. She turned her head to the cup Rarity was holding, trying to summon the strength to move it. Her teeth clenched, her eyes narrowed, but nothing happened. Her fear turned to horror.

"I… I can't use my magic. I can't use my magic!"

"Twi, calm down…" Applejack cautioned her as she began to hyperventilate. "The fellers from the Bureau said something' happened when ya'll were attacked, that they'd stolen some of yer magic…"

_Her mind had been like an open book, with a violent windstorm ripping at the pages. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird. It was like some part of her was being taken away…_

Twilight's breath caught in her throat. That woman had taken her magic. What else had she taken?!

The ponies drew back as the purple unicorn flailed and kicked the sheets free from her hind legs. Twilight rolled over and reached for the scrolls with her hooves. She spread the parchments open with a soft crinkle of unrolled paper.

These were her notes. Everything she'd learned during her experiments, neatly noted down in her typically precise script. She knew what the words were, what they meant… and yet there was something wrong. It was like there was a disconnect, a mental block. She felt like a foal that had just entered an advanced magic class.

She didn't understand any of it.

The other ponies had fallen silent. She glanced at her friends, then blinked; all of them were staring at her flank. She craned her head back and felt her blood run cold.

Every pony had a cutie mark, a symbol on their flank that symbolized their special talent. Normally, the mark was unmistakable; the colors bright, the image clear and sharp. And yet, her mark was faded, the normally vibrant pink and white muted and nearly non-existent. It looked less like a mark and more like a stain, like someone had tried to rub it out with a poor-quality pencil eraser.

"My… my magic…" Twilight felt tears drip down her muzzle before she let out a pained scream. "What happened to me?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - What Happens Now?

Fancy Pants was in a good mood. It didn't take much to put him in a good mood, but today was a particularly good time. His typical 'admirers' from the Canterlot upper crust were busy with their own business that evening, leaving him to walk about the streets of the capital mostly unmolested.

Not that he didn't have his own business to attend to. The unicorn entrepreneur inspected one of his most recent ventures from the street, smiling faintly. Like most of the structures in Canterlot, the Community Theater of Canterlot was made from gleaming white stone. True, it had taken quite a few bits to get the old theatre back up to scratch, but Fancy Pants was satisfied with the result. It lacked the pomp and circumstance of the Royal Concert Hall, but he didn't need it to. The theater was meant for a more humble and common audience, after all.

An audience that he hoped the first act would draw in.

The door opened as Fancy Pants nudged it with his telekinesis, walking into the lobby, the grass-green carpet muffling his hoof-steps. Everything certainly seemed to be in order; the restoration had left much of the original structure in place, though the walls had been re-varnished and the carpet replaced. Everything from the box office to the wide benches glittered under the lights hanging from the ceiling above.

With a satisfied nod, he continued inwards, entering into the theater proper. The theater would easily seat at least two hundred ponies comfortably in the arena. A modest theatre, but appropriate for the venue.

Fancy Pants' attention was drawn up past the proscenium as somepony stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Ah, Miss Lake!"

The unicorn froze in mid-step, quickly turning to face him. Fancy Pants chuckled softly.

"M-mister Fancy. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Miss Lake hopped off of the stage and approached him carefully, giving Fancy Pants a few moments to admire her. She was soft and graceful, with long, slender legs and a graceful arch of a neck, though she did have a degree of pleasing roundness to her posterior. Her coat was a pale, light green, which contrasted with her short blonde mane and darker green eyes. The only clothing she wore was a small necklace, a thin chain supporting four small golden rings. "Is there something the matter?"

"Oh no, not at all. I was simply checking in on you lot, to see if things are going well." Fancy Pants carefully adjusted his monocle. "After all, last I checked you were still getting things prepared. I see that most everything's ready now."

"Yes, yes it is. The technicians you sent over earlier have the lighting set up, and we've already checked the… um… the acoustics." The mare shuffled from hoof to hoof as she talked, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Excellent! Though I must say, Miss Lake, you do seem awfully jittery."

Miss Lake smiled, blushing a little. "It's just nerves, really. Everything should be ready for opening night, sir."

Fancy Pants chuckled. "Excited about the upcoming performance?"

"Oh yes! Sword Dancer and Mallet are really excited as well."

"And what of your boss? I'd imagine she's simply ecstatic to be performing on a proper stage for once."

Miss Lake laughed, though the laugh did sound somewhat forced. "Of course sir. Of course!"

"Is she here at the moment?" Fancy Pants peeked past the mare, looking at the stage's curtained backdrop.

"Sadly, no," Miss Lake sighed, "you just missed her."

Fancy Pants arched an eyebrow. "Again? Where in blazes did she run off to this time?"

"I think she went to pick up a few things for her pyrotechnic display. She'll probably be gone all day." She frowned, almost pouting a little. "We've been under strict orders not to let anypony disturb her until the performance. You know how dramatic types are."

"Oh yes, I've had to deal with divas before. Well, I'll simply have to talk to her another time." Fancy Pants smiled. "Give her my well-wishes when you see her, if you're allowed to, that is."

"Of course sir."

"Lake." A firm, calm voice called out to her from behind the curtain, one that Fancy Pants recognized as Sword Dancer. "Can I talk to you?"

"Coming!" Miss Lake turned back to Fancy Pants, blushing slightly. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I need to go do…"

"Oh, of course! Don't let me distract you, Miss Lake."

The mare nodded and dashed off, giving Fancy Pants a fleeting glimpse of her cutie mark; a dark blue 'puddle' with what looked like a white swan floating on it.

_Darling mare, that Miss Lake_. Fancy Pants's mouth quirked up in a small smile. _I wonder if she'd be interested in dinner sometime…_

* * *

Shamal peeked through the rear curtains at Fancy Pants, watching him surreptitiously as the stallion made his way off, his flowing blue tail swishing as he walked. She had to admit that the kindly stallion made her swoon, just a little bit. Not that she'd ever admit it to the others.

_What are you doing, mooning over him Shamal?_ Her thoughts turned slightly bitter. _Getting involved with someone like him is out of the question, especially after the other night…_

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

Shamal turned around, facing the unicorn mare that had addressed her. Signum's disguise was slightly comical given her temperament, with a ludicrously long magenta mane and her rose pink coat. She was built closer to an earth pony than a unicorn, with her stubby horn protruding from her bangs. Only her icy gaze and her cutie mark, a pair of crossed silver swords, gave any indication of what was hiding underneath.

"I… I don't know." Shamal shifted uncomfortably under her general's gaze. "I don't think so, but we can't keep hiding things for long. Opening night is tomorrow. Has there been any change in her?"

"Not as such." Signum replied neutrally.

"You'd think that the pages we've gathered would have had some effect…"

"It will. We simply need to gather more." Signum turned away, flicking her tail as she did so.

"Signum…" Shamal took a step forwards, causing Signum to halt.

"Yes, Shamal?"

"I…"

The pink mare turned about to face Shamal, her expression still neutral as she waited for the Knight of the Lake to gather her thoughts.

"I… I don't think we should attack any more ponies. I mean, we only barely escaped from… them, last time." Shamal shivered. The memory of the events at the library sent a chill up her spine.

"I see." Signum pushed a few strands of hair back, our of her eyes.

"Plus," Shamal continued, "when I pulled out her Linker Core… it was… different. I've never handled something quite so pure before. It wasn't like the ones in the past…"

Signum didn't reply, which only made Shamal more uncomfortable. "I… I just think it'd be better if we didn't have to hurt anypony else, that's all. We're already disobeying her orders... Let Twilight Sparkle be the first and last one."

There was a brief moment of silence as Signum regarded Shamal, her expression neutral, until she spoke at last.

"It depends." Signum replied. "But I agree with you."

"Y-you do?"

"You are not the only one that finds our current status difficult." Signum glanced off to the side. "Were it not for the cloaking that the book grants us, we would have already been discovered. It would be better if we try to operate outside of Equestria. Try to draw attention away."

"So… we're not going to hurt any other ponies?"

"That remains to be seen. However, as your General, I will take full responsibility when the time comes."

"Signum…" Shamal fell silent as her general raised one hoof.

"You know that we must. See to our mistress, and inspect Vita's new disguise. There is still much to be done."

"Of course…" Shamal lowered her gaze and walked around Signum, making her way towards the small apartment the five of them shared.

_Still so much to be done…_

* * *

Twilight felt numb inside. Her usually neat mane flopped lifelessly in her eyes, her back against the pillows stacked behind her. The once-neatly rolled up parchments were scattered on the floor at her bedside like fallen leaves, the now incomprehensible writing mocking her every time she glanced at the scrolls.

She was a unicorn without magic.

She'd been without magic before. When she'd faced Discord in the hedge maze, the spirit of disharmony had spirited away her horn. But this was different. In many ways it was worse than what Discord had done. Discord hadn't tried to tear her magic out of her body. Discord didn't try to erase her special talent…

Well, he might have given enough time…

Twilight slid downwards onto her back, her head cradled by the stacked pillows. The girls had done their best to cheer her up, to keep up her spirits and provide comfort, but she felt numb to that too. Numb and bitterly, bitterly cold. She wanted to be alone in her misery. No, she needed to be alone…

* * *

_It was just after Pinkie had tried to start a musical number that Twilight had said something rather uncharacteristic._

_"Just go away…"_

_Those three words had all but stalled the festivities. Even Pinkie Pie had stopped mid-song._

_Applejack glanced across the bed at Rainbow Dash as Twilight slumped back against the wall, her eyes red and her mane disheveled. "Sugarcube, ah don't think that's ah good idea…"_

_"Yeah. I mean, you don't look too good. I don't think you being alone-" Rainbow's voice cut short as Twilight interrupted her._

_"I know you girls want to help me feel better, but I just want to be alone right now, so go. Away!"_

_"Twi…" Applejack reached out a hoof, only for Twilight to swat it away. Her hind leg kicked, sending the assembled notes fluttering off the side of her bed._

_"Go away!" Her voice was slightly hoarse as she shouted at them. "Just go away! Please!"_

_Applejack started to speak, then stopped as Rarity touched a hoof to her shoulder and shook her head._

_"Darling, we understand. Come on girls, let's give her some peace."_

_"But Rarity-" Rainbow Dash objected._

_"If Twilight wants to be alone, then we should respect her wishes. Right girls?"_

_There was an uncomfortable silence as the other four glanced amongst each other, then slowly nodded in agreement. The five of them slowly filed their way out of the room, Pinkie giving Twilight a quick hug before leaving._

_Rarity was the last to leave. "If you need us, Darling, we'll be outside, alright?"_

_Twilight grunted in reply._

_"Alright?"_

_"Alright." Twilight replied in a low mutter._

_Rarity gave her another, cautious look before she stepped out, closing the door behind her._

_The voices of her friends became muffled, then distant, then nonexistent. Silence fell over the room like a fog._

* * *

Twilight rolled onto her side, tucking her legs up against her undercarriage, her eyes shut tight as she shivered. She heard voices on the other side of the door, but tried to tune them out.

It was hopeless. She knew she couldn't just stay in hiding forever. For now, however, she didn't want anypony around to see her or talk to her. Especially not her friends. Part of her just wanted to curl up and die.

That was a tempting prospect in and of itself.

_Maybe I should just end it._ Twilight thought to herself. _The window's right over there…I could just hop out and nopony would be the wiser._

Part of her whispered that such thoughts were ridiculous, but they were so tempting…

The door creaked open slowly, causing Twilight to clench up, her eyes shutting tighter. Maybe if she stayed very still, they'd think she was asleep. She could hear hoof steps approach her bed, then a long, pregnant pause followed by the distinct noise of a unicorn's horn activating.

She stopped cringing as she felt a gentle warmth suffuse her body. The bed creaked softly as what felt like a cloak of feathers folded over her. Her eyes slid open slowly as Celestia nuzzled her neck.

"P-princess?"

Celestia nodded quietly, drawing Twilight closer as her horn glowed. The purple unicorn shivered, huddling closer to the alicorn. She felt like a foal, which was especially appropriate given her current state. However, there was something different. There was a sense of comfort now, like a warm blanket that was muffling her despair. Twilight knew that it had to be Celestia's doing, but she didn't care.

"Princess, I'm so sorry…" Her voice came out in a small, trembling whisper.

"For what, Twilight?"

"I… I've failed. I've failed, and now my magic's gone…my magic and my-"

"You didn't fail anything. You were beaten, yes, but you'll survive."

"Without my magic?! You call that surviving?!" The hurt flared up, pushing against the warm, comforting aura that Celestia radiated. Had she any left, tears would have fallen from Twilight's eyes. As it stood, she had none left. "My magic's gone Princess, it's-"

"Shh. Shush, my faithful student," Celestia placed a hoof to Twilight's lips before nuzzling her again, "your magic isn't gone."

"But…"

"Hush. Let's not get upset again, like you did with your friends."

Twilight's mouth shut with a click as Celestia continued.

"Your magic, like your body, was wounded. You're familiar with the concept of the Linker Core, correct? It's the term the Bureau uses for a being's magical source."

"I…" Twilight frowned. The concept seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Your Linker Core was forcibly drained," Celestia continued. "However, unlike a human, a pony's Linker Core is tied to their special talent and their cutie mark, which is why you're in this state to begin with. Surely one of your friends told you?"

Twilight frowned. Applejack had said something about it, but she hadn't been listening to her. She'd been too busy panicking and crying to listen.

"C-can… can you fix me?" Twilight ventured timidly.

"No."

"But your magic-"

"Would be too much for you to handle in your current condition." Celestia shook her head. "Your magic and your talent will return on its own as you get better. Trying to hurry it along would do more harm than good at this point."

Twilight whimpered softly, only for Celestia to nuzzle her again.

"I know you must feel horrible right now Twilight, but believe me, things will get better. You just need to take things slow, alright?"

"Alright…"

Celestia nodded in satisfaction. Twilight pushed her face against Celestia's neck, her eyes closed, letting herself sink into the Sun Princess's warmth.

It seemed like hours passed before Celestia spoke again. "Feel better?"

"Mhmm." Twilight mumbled softly.

"Good. Now, I think it's time for you to get up, don't you think?"

The wing folded up and away from Twilight as Celestia climbed off of the bed. Twilight slowly followed, stumbling slightly as her hooves met the floor. She shifted her weight experimentally as Celestia quietly gathered the scattered bits of parchment, rolling them up neatly into a single roll.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow these, Twilight." Celestia smiled faintly.

"Go ahead." Twilight replied. Not like they're doing me any good, she thought morosely.

"Now, why don't we go outside? Do you feel comfortable with that?"

Twilight nodded. Her broken leg seemed to be fully healed, at least, so walking was no problem. Celestia followed close behind, opening the door for her.

The other girls were waiting outside, glancing at the door expectantly as Twilight stepped outside. The purple unicorn glanced over her five friends, then sighed, her ears drooping as she spoke.

"Sorry about earlier everypony. I…"

"Hey, it's alright." Rainbow fluttered over, setting down beside Twilight and resting a hoof on her shoulder. "Not like it's the first time you blew up with us around."

"We understand you're going through a rough patch, darling, but we're here for you." Rarity smiled as Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure to turn the volume down next time, 'kay?" Pinkie quipped, flanking Twilight as the unicorn walked further into the hallway.

"Thanks girls. I just…" Twilight sniffed softly.

"Hey now, don't ya'll start feelin' all sorry for yerself sugarcube." Applejack nudged her, lifting her chin up. "No use gettin' all sad an' grumpy, ya hear? You just concentrate on gettin' better."

There was a gentle cough as Celestia shut the door behind her.

"I don't suppose you girls would mind joining Luna and I for dinner?"

"Of course we would!" Rarity grinned. "Dinner with the royal sisters? How could I resist?

"If it's not to much trouble…" Fluttershy blushed.

"I was gettin' kinda hungry myself…" Applejack adusted her hat as the group began to make its way down the corridor, conversation starting up again.

Twilight shook her head. Her depression seemed so… overblown now. _Why did I ever send them away?_

She glanced back as Celestia smiled down at her. Twilight smiled back, but for a brief moment, she felt troubled. For some reason, it felt like the Princess was inspecting her, watching her behind her polite smile...

* * *

The castle's western tower was, for the most part, an unassuming structure. The average pedestrian wouldn't notice much change, save for the heightened degree of security and the comings and goings of its inhabitants.

On the inside, however, the tower had been altered. A good third of its rooms had been modified into an impromptu command center for the Bureau personnel stationed there. Low tables now supported broad-based magi-tech computers and holographic terminals, all of which were tied together into a digital net that spanned across the entire structure.

All things considered, it was a respectable headquarters. Chrono tapped on the holographic screen hovering before him, doing his last run-through of the security protocols as people quietly bustled about on their duties. With his mother back aboard the _Arthra_ and en route to HQ, and Admiral Graham handling the diplomatic talks, it had fallen to him to run things.

A soft cough caught his attention.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me, Chief Enforcer Harlaown?"

Chrono glanced up from the small console on his lap at the white-coated unicorn in purple and gold armor. Captain Shining Armor was a very impressive unicorn, which Chrono had expected from someone of his rank. He was professional, and did everything in his power to make things run smoothly for Chrono and the other members of the Bureau. All in all, he was the model of a military pony, which was probably why Celestia had spoken highly of him when she had introduced him the day before.

Of course, it wasn't Shining Armor's qualifications that was bugging him. It was something of a more personal nature. Shining Armor's courtesies were stiff and overly formal, and though he'd been professional, he'd also been intentionally distant and cool, limiting his interaction with Chrono and the others to strictly business dealings. And despite how well he was hiding it, Chrono could tell that the stallion wasn't getting any sleep. Chrono understood why, of course.

_Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother_, the Princess had whispered to him surreptitiously after the introductions had been made..

He slid the device away, resting it on the table next to his arm. "Indeed, Captain. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I wanted to talk to you about a few things. We haven't exactly had a chance to introduce ourselves properly with all this busywork."

"We were introduced to each other formally. At the moment, that's all that's necessary."

"Captain, while I appreciate your professional demeanor," Chrono countered, "I feel that we'd both be better off on a more social footing. Formality has its place, but I think it may be better if we could talk frankly with each other without having to worry about excessive decorum. Do you agree?"

"I suppose so." The unicorn's straight face betrayed nothing as he stood before Chrono. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Since the two of us are in charge of investigating this… incident," Chrono chose his words tactfully, "I think it may be best if we get a few things out of the way. Personal things, just in case they interfere with the investigation."

"I wasn't aware that that was necessary."

"I think it might be." Chrono drummed his fingers on one leg as he looked at the stallion. "We both have a personal stake in this case, after all. Though to be fair, your personal interest is a bit more immediate than mine."

Shining Armor said nothing for a few moments, his face still stoic and unemotional except for a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Are you saying that I shouldn't be involved because Twilight was hurt?" Shining Armor's tone was as carefully neutral as his face.

"I'm not questioning your professionalism, Captain. Far from it."

"Good."

Chrono raised a hand as he continued. "I'd just like to offer my sympathies for your current situation. I know what it's like to have someone in your family hurt by those people."

Shining Armor closed his eyes and glanced downwards. "That so?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"My father. I was a kid when it happened."

Shining Armor shook himself visibly. "Same people?"

"Mhmm."

"Thanks…" Shining Armor sighed as he let the stoic look drop. "Sorry. When I heard Twilight had been… you know…"

"Yeah. I was like that after my dad. Couldn't sleep either."

Shining Armor took a seat, shaking his head as he removed his helmet, smoothing his dark blue mane as he did so. "Was it that obvious?"

"It was to me. You hid it pretty well, though."

"Heh. I've had practice." Shining Armor smirked faintly as he set his helm aside. "You don't look much better, kid."

"I've had practice too."

"I bet you have. From what I've heard, you're as big an overachiever as Twilight is."

Chrono shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Yeah, I kinda do too." Shining Armor chuckled softly, then sighed, looking up at the young Enforcer. "She's going to get better, isn't she?"

"I'm sure she will." Chrono reclined back slightly in his chair, rubbing one of his eyes as he did so.

"So," he continued, glancing at the unicorn before him, "you're Twilight's big brother? I didn't expect her to have siblings other than Fate."

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've been together. You know, me being the Captain of the Guard, her being in Ponyville..."

"Were you two close?"

"Inseparable. I was probably the only friend she had when she was a filly. Well, other than Smarty Pants."

"Who?"

"Her doll."

"She had a doll named Smarty Pants?" Chrono arched an eyebrow.

"Came with her own notebook and quill so you can help her with her homework."

"You're joking."

Shining Armor did his best to look serious. "Chief Enforcer Harlaown," he intoned formally, "I never joke about Smarty Pants."

There was a brief second before the two of them broke down into chuckling.

"I'll have to remember that. Speaking of which… I assume you and Fate have been getting along together?"

"When I get a chance to see her. It took a bit for her to warm up to me." Shining Armor frowned again. "I'm just glad she's alright now."

"Just one more thing for us to pay the Wolkenritter back for, Captain."

"Shining, please."

"Chrono." He extended a hand, which Shining met with a hoof. "I look forward to working with you, Shining."

"Same with you, Chrono. Was that all you wanted to cover?"

"For now. I'll make sure to tell you if anything relevant comes up."

"I'm sure you will.

"Enforcer Harlaown? Captain Shining Armor, sir?"

Shining Armor turned and Chrono peered past him as one of the liveried serving-ponies the palace employed approached them. "Yes?"

"Princess Celestia requests your presences in the royal dining hall. She also asked me to inform you that Miss Sparkle has awoken and will be joining them."

"Twily's awake!?" Shining Armor blurted out, jumping to his feet.

"Twily?" Chrono arched an eyebrow as Shining Armor glanced back at him, a hint of pink reaching the stallion's cheeks, even as he rose to his feet. "Please inform her majesty that we'll join her as soon as possible," he continued, addressing the servant.

"Very good, sir."

Chrono glanced back at Shining Armor, smirking slightly. "Twily?"

"Hey, I bet your mother has all sorts of pet names for you." Shining Armor snorted, his cheeks still pink. "Please don't call Twilight that, though. It's just a me-and-her thing."

"Duly noted." Chrono chuckled, arching his back and stretching his arms above his head. "If you don't mind Captain, I think I'll go make myself a bit more presentable. It shouldn't take too long."

"Go right ahead, Enforcer." Shining Armor levitated his helmet up and settled it onto his head. "I'll join you at dinner, then."

"Of course."

* * *

It was a familiar darkness Fate walked in. The shadows under her hooves rippled slightly with each hoof step, the ripples glittering with moonlight in lazily expanding concentric circles. She'd been there once before, nearly a year earlier, when she had first met the Princess of the Night.

Said Princess now walked beside her, her mane flowing about her head like a navy-colored field of stars.

"Is this where you're going to teach me, Princess?" Fate's voice echoed oddly in the dark void as she glanced up at her mentor. She knew she wasn't actually 'looking' at Luna. Neither of them were real in this strange void.

"Correct. This dreaming darkness serves as a area of connection between our minds." Luna smiled gently, her wings fluffing slightly. "And these dark depths will provide a safe place for our instruction, without regard to the safety of life and limb."

Fate swallowed, drawing Luna's attention. "So… it means we could hurt each other?"

"Indeed. There will likely be pain, but it will be phantasmal and brief, without scars. There will likely be a bit of strain afterwards, due to the nature of our connection. Does that bother you, Fate?"

"Only a little, Princess."

"Worry not, fair Fate. I will not be needlessly cruel. But understand that some of the lessons I will teach you will be harsh and painful. I would understand if you come to hate me for what I will do."

Fate stopped, looking up at her. "I'm used to pain, Princess. But…"

Luna turned about to face Fate. "But?"

"Can we just… put some guidelines in? Just as a precaution?"

Luna frowned, then nodded. "Very well…"

"If I ask you to stop, will you stop?"

"I shall."

"Promise?"

Luna nodded, resting a hoof on her breast. "I swear upon my moon that I shall not abuse thy trust, child of lightning."

"Then you're well ahead of my previous curriculum." Fate smiled faintly. "I trust you, Princess."

Luna exhaled slowly, then nodded. "My heart is gladdened to hear you say that, Fate. Do you feel ready for your first lesson?"

"I think so."

Luna gestured for her to sit, then turned, standing with her profile presented to Fate. "Your mastery of lightning, Fate, is impressive for a pony of your age. When armed, your abilities to manipulate that element are unparalleled."

"However, deprived of your Device, your prowess diminishes greatly." Luna turned her head to look at Fate. "This must be rectified. You will learn to channel lightning as I do, to feel its currents flow forth at your command and bend to your will."

The air around Luna crackled, a spark of blue-white lightning springing forth from the tip of her horn. Voltage danced along her horn, then lashed out as Luna rose up on her hind hooves, arcing to her hooves in a shower of sparks. Fate felt her eyes widen as she watched the electricity dance over the Moon Princess's body without touching her skin, before lashing upwards in a great bolt as she thrust her hooves skyward.

"Amazing…"

"Indeed." Luna lowered herself back onto four hooves. "Stand, apprentice."

Fate quickly rose to her feet as Luna approached.

"Why do you think the lightning did not harm me, apprentice?"

"Um…" Fate frowned. "Because you didn't allow it to?"

"True, but unfortunately imprecise. What does lightning always seek?"

"A ground."

"Correct. Lightning always seeks a target to strike-"

"So you're providing it with a ground? Something stronger than the surrounding air or the ground below you?"

Luna arched an eyebrow questioningly, causing Fate to blush. "Sorry."

"You are indeed Twilight's sister," Luna quipped, "but yes."

Luna's horn lit up in a deep blue glow as she stood beside Fate. "I first create a target, a channel of mana that provides a strong, artificial ground. I then convert mana into electrical energy," Luna continued, another spark forming on the tip of her horn, "and release it!"

There was a thunderclap as the bolt shot outwards, sizzling through the 'air' of the void before it collided with an invisible target. Luna glanced downwards at Fate. "Do you understand the principle?"

"I think so. Can I try?"

"Of course."

Fate nodded and steadied herself, pointing her horn forwards as she concentrated.

"Picture the target in your mind, apprentice. Form it carefully…"

Fate remained silent as she focused. Lightning was her element, after all. She possessed a natural mana affinity for it. To her, turning her natural magical power into electricity was as easy as flexing a muscle. However, channeling it raw, without a Device to assist her, was a bit more difficult.

Difficult, however, wasn't the same as impossible, especially as she listened to Luna's quiet instructions.

Power coursed up her body and into her horn as she formed a small pinpoint of energy at range. She could just barely see it, like a slight distortion in the air. With an exhalation of breath, she channeled her energy towards that point. There was a loud crack as she released a golden streak of lightning, the voltage flashing across the intervening space in a rush of energy.

"Good." Luna nodded in satisfaction. "Once again, your natural talent shows. Now, we shall see if you can maintain the charge."

"Maintain?"

"Indeed. Like so." Luna flicked her head forwards, her nostrils flaring slightly. Another blue-white bolt flashed out, coming to a halt about a dozen feet away. However, the arc of energy persisted, crackling in the air. Luna smiled, pulling her horn away and leaving the line of lightning hovering in mid-air.

"A persistent charge allows for a wider variety of tactical actions than a brief blast. Your turn, apprentice. Concentrate on maintaining the charge."

_This shouldn't be too difficult._ Fate narrowed her eyes in concentration. _It's just like Bardiche's Scythe Form…_

There was a loud crackling as a golden bolt of lightning streaked outwards from her horn, coming to a halt at a point several feet from Fate's horn. Fate held firm, casting an eye up at Luna.

The dark alicorn raised an eyebrow at her. "Extend the ground."

Fate grunted, pushing the bolt further, extending it as she moved the artificial grounding point. She felt herself straining the further the point in question moved from her.

"Further."

Fate grimaced. This was a lot harder than she expected. Her teeth clenched as the bolt of lightning grew longer, like a lance of superheated plasma. It lengthened slowly, though, the lightning crackling and arcing outwards the longer she strained.

A bit of dark blue star-stuff tickled along her cheek. The bolt vanished in a puff of ozone as her concentration faltered. Her horn's golden glow winked out as her neck went limp.

"Hmm." Luna eyed her, a faint frown creasing the moon princess's lips. "Your concentration is lacking."

"I.. think it's because I'm used to Bardiche handling spell control duties. I'll try harder."

"Please do. It is imperative that you be able to maintain the spell no matter what happens. Now, create the bolt again, and maintain it."

"Yes ma'am." Fate steadied herself, summoning her energy as she repeated the spell. Her eyes narrowed as she felt Luna's mane tickle along her neck, trying to maintain control.

_This is going to take a while,_ Fate narrowed her eyes as she tried to ignore the tickling,_ I just know it._

* * *

Yuuno winced slightly as Arf bounced off the defensive field for the fourth time, a brief flicker of green rippling outwards from the point of impact. The wolf girl's breath came out in loud huffs as she got back to her feet, glaring at her opponent.

"Are you alright, Arf?" Yuuno called out as Arf's tail swished, brushing the back of her hand against her mouth to clean off her bloodied lip.

"Fine. Just fine. Stop asking me, you're distracting me!"

"Sorry." Yuuno sighed. It'd been a simple request, really; Arf wanted to do some training to try to get herself back in fighting shape and asked for Yuuno's help. The Royal Guards had given them permission to use their training area after Yuuno explained the situation, which gave Arf plenty of room to work out in.

Then the Liese Sisters had shown up, and Lotte had challenged Arf to a friendly sparring match. Or at least, it had started as a friendly sparring match. If Arf's mood was any indication, it was rapidly becoming unfriendly.

Lotte Liese smiled playfully as she maintained her stance, her right side presented in profile as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. The feline didn't even look winded, despite the fact that she was effortlessly clobbering the larger wolf-girl. "Are you having fun, Arffy? 'Cause I'm having fun!"

"Don't call me Arffy, you overgrown pussy cat!" Arf growled, her fluffy tail puffing into a bottle brush, her ears flattening against her skull.

"Aw, but Arffy sounds cuter!" Lotte giggled, her tail swishing. "Don't you think so Aria?"

"Leave me out of this," Aria sighed, shaking her head as she sat cross-legged beside Yuuno.

"Rrrgh!" Arf snarled, pointing a finger at Lotte. "You're not even taking this seriously!"

"Well, yeah." Lotte grinned, hopping slightly and changing her stance, presenting her left side in profile. "'Cause if I got really serious, I might actually hurt you. Well, more than I already have."

Arf snarled and charged forwards. Yuuno watched as Arf attacked, Lotte ducking, blocking and dancing away from Arf's punches and kicks. Arf did have a reach and size advantage, but neither seemed to help; she couldn't land a solid blow on the much quicker and smaller cat girl.

"She's too emotional."

Yuuno glanced down at Aria as the feline familiar watched, her tail still and her eyes on the fight.

"Pardon?"

"Arf. She's letting Lotte get under her skin. Bad decision. Getting emotional means you get sloppy. See?" She pointed a finger towards the dueling familiars. "Arf's strikes are too easy to read. She's telegraphing them. She's also trying to close in when she should be using her height and reach advantage to keep Lotte at bay."

Yuuno glanced back, rubbing his chin. "I guess I see what you mean. I'm not really good at close-ranged fighting, though."

"Lotte is, though."

"You two were Chrono's instructors, right?"

"Mhmm." Aria nodded. "One of our best students, in fact. I taught him magical combat, while Lotte taught him Strike Arts and close-ranged combat."

"No wonder Chrono's so good, if he had instructors as skilled as you two."

Aria nodded in agreement. "I'm a little disappointed, though."

"Huh?" Yuuno blinked.

"Chrono should have been able to take down that girl." Aria's lips turned down in a slight frown. "If it had been me and Lotte, she wouldn't have stood a chance. I wonder if it's because he's letting his feelings interfere with his duties…"

"I can't really say." Yuuno turned back towards the fight. "Chrono hasn't exactly been forthcoming on that front."

Yuuno winced as Lotte caught Arf's leg, trapping the limb between the crook of her arm and her waist. A quick sweep of her foot and Arf fell backwards. Lotte pounced, releasing the leg and launching a series of rapid fire punches to the wolf girl's stomach. The cat-girl rolled free as Arf grabbed at her, springing to her feet as the wolf girl recovered and rolled back up to a standing position, only for Lotte to launch a powerful straight-kick into her chest, launching Arf backwards into the wall for a fifth time.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Yuuno called out as Arf landed on her hands and knees, coughing as one hand went to her midsection. Yuuno swung his hand outwards, dispelling the protective field around the two fighters before walking over to Arf, kneeling beside her. "You alright, Arf?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?"

Yuuno backed away slightly at Arf's snarled reply, hands raised slightly. Arf pushed herself up, then stumbled slightly and sunk into a seated position, arms cradling her stomach. "Ugh… I can't believe this. How can I be this useless!?"

"Hey, you're not _that_ bad."

Arf growled softly as Lotte approached, crouching down in front of her with a smirk.

"You're just out of shape, Arffy," Lotte continued teasingly. "If you _want_, I could give you some pointers when you practice…"

"No thanks." Arf grumbled, causing Lotte to frown and narrow her eyes.

"Well, alright then." Lotte sniffed, raising her nose as her tail swished. "Just don't blame me if you keep being as _useless_ as you are right now. I'm sure your Master won't mind."

Arf's ears folded back against her skull. "You take that back!"

"Make me. Oh that's right, you can't…"

"Enough!" Yuuno stood up, looking down at Lotte with a stern frown. "I think you should stop. Now."

"Oooh, The ferret boy's standing up for the cute doggy!" Lotte stuck her tongue out playfully as she looked up at him.

"Only because that was a low blow, and you know it."

"Do you want to play too, little ferret?" Lotte's eyes brightened as she rose to her feet, her tongue running along her lips. Yuuno glared back, watching as Lotte's eyes shifted to a more feline and predatory look.

"Lotte, enough." Aria rose to her feet as well, dusting her trousers off. "I find myself in agreement with Mister Scrya. You'll behave yourself sister, or I'll have to notify our Master."

"You're no fun…" Lotte's ears pulling back as she whined.

"One of us has to be mature about things. Now apologize to Miss Arf."

"But Aria…" Lotte pouted, only to wilt slightly under Aria's gaze. She scuffed the ground with one foot as she turned to look at Arf. "Fine. I'm sorry Arffy. It was mean to call you useless."

"Damn right it was." Arf grumbled as Yuuno helped her up.

Aria bowed to Arf slightly. "I apologize for my sister as well, and wish you luck on your training. Now come along Lotte. I think you've had enough fun for the moment."

"Aww, but- ow! Let go!"

Yuuno shook his head as the sisters left, Aria calmly leading her sister by the ear. He sighed, his hands lighting up with green energy as he activated his healing spell. "Now I can see why Chrono got nervous when Lotte was around. Are you going to be alright Arf?"

"I don't know." Arf sighed, whining softly. "I mean… I guess I'll be okay. Just didn't need to get completely demolished a second time after…"

Yuuno sighed, reaching over and rubbing Arf behind the ear, causing her spine to stiffen.

"Ooh… yeah, right there." Arf groaned as her lip slowly knit itself back together, her leg twitching.

"Don't let Lotte bother you , alright?" Yuuno smiled as he continued rubbing and scratching. "You just need to practice. That's why we're here in the first place, right?"

"Yeah."

Yuuno tucked an arm under Arf's and helped her up as best he could, his Physical Healing spell fading. "Feel better?"

"A bit." Arf stretched, flexing her arms slightly. "Think you can teach me some of those tricks you've got, Yuuno?"

"I don't see why not…"

* * *

Golden lightning crackled in the still air of the dark void, radiating outwards from a single point like cracks from a bullet hole. Fate felt cool sweat drip down her sides as she maintained her concentration, her legs wobbling from the strain.

Time seemed to have no meaning. In the back of her mind, Fate knew that all of this was an illusion, a dream. But the physical stress of maintaining multiple bolts and targets felt all too real to her. First, it had been one bolt. Then two. Then three. And now, seven branches of lightning were connected to her horn like spokes from a wheel.

Of course, that was the least of her efforts. Luna's instruction wasn't simply on how to contain and expand the lightning. She'd been testing her concentration as well, inflicting various sensations on the filly; tickling her with her mane, blinding her with light and shadow, striking her with shocks of pain and cold, even deep, bloody wounds that healed up as soon as they were made. Fate's current success was attributed less to her skill and more to the fact that she'd become numb to Luna's little torments.

"I believe that is enough, apprentice."

The lightning vanished as Fate collapsed onto her side, her chest heaving as she drew in breath after shuddering breath. She felt exhausted, drained to the point of numbness.

_I'm pretty sure I couldn't lift a quill with my telekinesis, much less anything else right now…_ Fate thought to herself as she heard Luna's hoof steps approach. Her eyes rolled around to meet her mentor, watching the alicorn kneel down beside her and inspect her with a clinical eye.

"You have done quite well." The moon princess's expression shifted to quiet satisfaction. "Your demonstration has filled me with naught but confidence in your abilities. A lesser unicorn would have likely buckled far before this point."

"Thank… thank you, Princess." Fate tried to control her breathing as she was righted gently by Luna's magic.

"Are you in inordinate pain, my apprentice?"

"No. Just tired…"

Luna nodded, folding her wings against her back. "We shall continue your instruction in lightning magic when next we meet. Until then, I advise you to resume your classes at the school."

"Of course, Princess." Fate nodeed, then glanced up at the alicorn. "I do have a question, though… if I may be so bold."

"Yes?"

"This magic is hardly something dark and evil, like you said. Are-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Luna blinked as a faint glow illuminated the void, coalescing into a vaguely equine shape with wings and horn. A glittering waterfall of color emanated from where its mane and tail would be, shifting in a non-existent wind. "Sister. What brings you here?"

"I simply wanted to invite you and Fate to dinner. Twilight has woken up and will be joining us."

Fate looked up sharply, turning to face the sending. "Twilight's awake!?"

"Indeed. You may want to collect Yuuno and Arf as well. I believe that they're still in the guard's practice area."

"We'll be there post haste, sister." Luna replied cordially, causing the shape of light to dissolve away.

"Well then. I suppose that this ends the lesson for now." Luna continued, her horn dimming. The shadows rippled and swelled up around Luna and Fate like a rising tide, causing Fate to close her eyes in reaction.

When she opened them again, she was back in Luna's quarters, the beams of the twilight sun glinting just over the horizon. Luna was at the table, quietly stirring a pair of spoons in what looked like a tea-cups.

"You may want to drink this." The moon princess hovered a cup over towards Fate, the murky contents still spinning from the spoon's movements. "It will help relieve any pain remaining from our session. Psychic training without a strong artificial buffer can be a bit taxing on the brain."

Fate nodded, wincing as she felt the beginnings of a painful, throbbing headache. She swallowed deeply, gagging for a moment at the concoction's bitterness. Luna quietly drank her own cup, grimacing briefly.

"Princess…" Fate spoke as she levitated the cup over to Luna.

"Our next session will be at this time tomorrow, every evening." Luna interrupted as she set her cup down. "You will arrive on time, save when other obligations interfere. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Good. I also expect you to practice on your own time. Psychic training is well and good, but there is no replacing practical, physical practice. "

"I will, Princess. If I can ask you something…"

Luna sighed. "You may."

"You said something about dark and wicked magic… are you going to teach me that as well?"

Luna closed her eyes, falling silent. Fate frowned. "Princess?"

"In time, Fate. One must be prepared before… delving into such topics. The last time I did so the results were... less than satisfactory. I hope you understand this."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please refrain from asking again, if you would."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry."

"Come. We are expected in the dining room."

* * *

The royal dining hall was typically used for formal dinners of state, the sort that required three dozen or so chairs to seat everyone. Despite lacking the traditional décor of such an event, the high ceilings and graceful stone pillars lent an air of majesty to the proceedings. Twilight glanced upwards through the skylights above as the stars twinkled to life in the sky above, tuning out the chattering of her friends as they sat down. Her momentary distraction was interrupted when she heard the doors swing open and a loud voice called out.

"TWILY!"

Twilight turned and smiled as her big brother surged through the doors, barely dodging one of the serving-ponies in his haste. She let out a loud 'oof' as he slung his front legs around her neck, squeezing her tightly as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Hey Shining…" She blushed, hugging him back as best she could. "How've you been?"

"Getting better," Shning Armor blushed as he let go, wiping one of his eyes slightly. "Especially now that my little sister is awake and walking around."

"Sorry that I worried you." Twilight flushed, leaning in and nuzzling under his jaw.

"You should have seen him when you arrived." Chrono noted as he walked up behind Shining Armor, a faint smirk on his lips. "It took four guards to pry him away from your bedside."

Twilight blinked. "Really?"

"Not one of my prouder moments." Shining coughed, releasing Twilight. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean-"

"I've been better. Nothing that some rest won't take care of, big bro."

"Um… Twilight?"

The lavender unicorn glanced over at Rarity as she spoke, blinking as she noticed the amount of attention her friends were giving her and her brother. "Yes?"

"You didn't tell us you had a brother." Rainbow Dash quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Shining Armor.

"Or that he was so… impressive." Rarity sighed, leaning against the long table as she inspected him as well.

"Heh, sorry girls… not the sort of thing that comes up in regular conversation. Girls, this is my big brother, Shining Armor. Shining, these are my friends from Ponyville."

"A pleasure to finally meet everypony properly." Shining Armor nodded cordially.

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie clambered over the table, peering down at Shining Armor's barding. "Shiny! Are you like some kind of super guard or something? Is that why your armor is all purple-y? Huh? Huh?"

"Pinkie, gidyerself off tha table!" Applejack snorted.

Shining Armor chuckled. "Actually, I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, which is why-"

"He's tall, gorgeous, and Captain of the Royal Guard." Rarity swooned, pressing a fetlock against her brow. "Be still my heart…"

"Do I need to get some cold water to dump on you, Rar? I mean, the guy's right there." Rainbow Dash smirked, both at Shining Armor's blush and Rarity's quick recovery.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity cried out, stomping a hoof daintily. "How rude, implying that I'm thinking salacious thoughts like that."

"Oh come on. You're standing there getting all hot and heavy over Twi's brother..."

"I am not getting 'hot and heavy.' I'm just… admiring his… um…" It was Rarity's turn to blush. "His… er…"

"His outfit?" Fluttershy quietly supplied.

"YES! Yes, that's it. Nothing more."

"Riiiight…"

"Your friends are quite interesting, Twily." Shining Armor muttered softly to Twilight, causing her to blush.

"That's just Rarity. But yes. They're all really nice."

"I bet they are."

Twilight's ears turned slightly as she heard the doors open again, another group entering the dining hall. First came Princess Luna, tall and stately as usual. However, she was quickly passed by a slender golden filly with a long, flowing mane and tail.

"Twilight!" Fate shouted as she pounced on her big sister, hugging around her neck as she nearly knocked Twilight prone.

"Fate!" Twilight laughed, righting herself as she returned the hug.

"Twilight, I was so worried…" Fate cuddled tight against her, the slender filly having a death-grip on the taller mare's neck.

"I think we all were." Yuuno said as he approached, kneeling down and hugging Twilight as well.

"I'm just glad you two are okay, really." Twilight blushed, wrapping her front legs around the pair as best she could. She leaned her weight against them, closing her eyes at the warmth.

* * *

The curtains were drawn over the windows of the playhouse apartment, the thick fabric muting and concealing the soft greenish glow emanating from the low table Shamal sat at. The knight's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, one hand hovering over the small cartridge resting on the table, a small triangle slowly rotating around its base.

_At least recharging the cartridges is simple this time around,_ Shamal thought to herself. _With so much ambient mana, it's relatively easy to re-stock._

"Are the cartridges ready, Shamal?"

The Knight of the Lake glanced up as Signum stepped into the room, the General's form glowing softly as she shed her equine disguise. "For the most part, yes. Are you sure it's wise to go hunting right now, Signum?"

"The longer we wait, the worse things become." Signum looked past Shamal. Shamal knew what she was looking at; she didn't have to glance at the door behind her. "Has there been any change since earlier?"

"She's stable. For what little good that does." Shamal sighed, the glow of her magic dispersing as she picked up the cartridge, rolling the smooth metal cylinder between her fingers before placing it next to the others she had re-filled.

"All the more reason to hunt." Signum strode over to the low table, plucking several cartridges from the surface.

"Just don't be away for too long." Shamal cautioned gently. "Our first performance is tomorrow evening, after all."

"Understood. The book, please?"

Shamal nodded slowly, reaching over beside her and producing the Book of Darkness. Signum reached out, tucking the thick tome under one arm. Shamal raised one hand, Klarwind's gems gleaming on her fingers as it extended into Pendelform.

"Mirror of travels, guide her to her destination." Shamal whispered. A circle of blue-green light formed under Signum's feet. The general nodded, then fell downwards, disappearing from view in a quick rustle of cloth and hair. The mirror dissolved as Shamal retracted Klarwind's wires.

* * *

Quiet conversation dominated the dinner table, which Luna was thankful for. She sat quietly at her sister's side, nibbling at her salad as she observed the goings-on.

Twilight was the center of attention, of course. Yuuno was trying to hand-feed her, though he had to compete with Shining Armor and Fate for her attention. The fact that Twilight had lost her natural telekinesis had caused quite a stir, especially with Shining Armor. Chrono, meanwhile, was quietly conferring with Arf. Rarity was still staring adoringly at the Captain of the Guard, much to Rainbow Dash's amusement.

All in all, it was a relatively happy scene.

_How does Twilight look?_

Luna stiffened slightly as she heard her sister's mental voice whisper to her. She kept her expression calm as she ate, trying not to show her distraction._ As always sister. Why do you ask?_

_You weren't there earlier._ Celestia's mental voice was cool. Luna could feel it. Something was bothering her.

_What happened?_

_Twilight was in the grip of despair._

_Given her situation, I would not be-_

_A very familiar, chilling despair,_ Celestia continued, her eyes half-closed as she nibbled on a carrot. _You know what I'm talking about._

It felt like someone had poured cold water down Luna's spine. _Are you certain?_

_I am. It was a lesser version, but the numbing quality was still there._

Luna closed her eyes. Emotions had power in Equestria; the sisters more than anypony knew of that truth. However, Luna knew there were far more powers than friendship and love. She'd used those powers before. Quite effectively as well.

* * *

_"Peace? Unity? You dare to dictate this to us?!"_

_The hall of the Griffon King was high and arched, the domed ceiling supported by great wood-and-stone pillars carved with the ancient laws of the clans. Their capital of Alce perched atop a steep spire of rock bordering a vast, rocky expanse of grassland, the height of the hall allowing one to see the high outcroppings and small forests nestled in shallow valleys below._

_Lovely land, were it not for its inhabitants._

_The voice of Griffon King Galdas echoed off the high chamber walls, drawing equally raucous cries from the assembled chiefs of the clans. Luna's honor guard of pegasi bristled as the predators roared and shrieked in the voices of birds and beasts, adding their displeasure to the mix. The diplomat that accompanied Luna was trembling behind his princess as the griffons made their displays._

_**"We do indeed, King."**__ Luna replied coolly, her enhanced voice echoing over the din. __**"Or dost thou misremember events that have occurred? It was thee that initiated the hostilities, sending the forces of thy clans forth into our sovereign territory, disregarding the treaties that thy predecessor had upheld!"**_

_"We hold no treaty with you or your sister, witch-pony." Galdas screeched. The king rose up, a massive beast with an impressive wingspan wider than Luna's own. His chest plumage puffed up as he stepped forth from the dais which he nested on, his leonine tail bristling. "The royal line is no more! Everyone knows this."_

**_"Thy bluster is naught bellows-air, King. Or do you not remember that it was we that routed thy forces. Equestria is our kingdom-"_**

_"Only because you pretend to rule!" Galdas laughed, gesturing with one claw. "You pretend to play at queenship, but you have no right, save the fact that you proclaim it so!"_

_Luna's eyes narrowed. __**"Thou dost mock us."**_

_"Not even you can keep the predators out forever!" Galdas sneered, drawing approving chuckles. "You can't protect all of your little ponies at the same time, especially if you don't have the stones to kill like we do!"_

_Luna felt anger well up in her stomach. This had been a fool's errand. Her sister had thought that the griffon king would see reason, that the peace treaty could come together neatly without any fuss. After all, the last few assaults had been repelled easily and, surprisingly, nonlethally, thanks to her magic. That had been Celestia's request, of course. Surely the griffons, having seen their armies routed, would seek peace._

_How wrong she was._

**_"Then we presume you will attack our lands once more?"_**

_"Indeed. Take your precious treaty and take it back to your pretty pony princess, nightmare."_

**_"So be it."_**

_There was a rush of power as Luna called forth her Tome. The cover snapped open with a flick of her magic as the shadows began to deepen._

_"Guards! Seize her!" Galdas snarled as Luna began to whisper. The griffon guards began to surge forwards, halting when black chains sprang up from the deepening shadows, wrapping around them like spider webs. __The wind became frigid cold as Luna chanted, her eyes locked on Galdas._  


**_"Unbreakable dark, heed these words. Let no heart be filled with warmth, let no soul be filled with joy. Bathe the earth in sorrow's tears, and may cold despair reign on all…"_**

**_BY YOUR WILL, MISTRESS, IT SHALL BE DONE._**

_The anger and bravado-filled cries of the griffons began to change as Galdas stood there. The screeches turned to sobs, battle cries changed to mournful keening as a faint tracery of black frost began to rapidly spread outwards from Luna's spell circle._

_It didn't stop there. The black frost continued spreading, sliding under the doors and around the windows. The air was as cold as mid-winter at midnight._

_"What sorcery is this?!" Galdas squawked as a nimbus of dark-blue light flared about him. The massive half-lion, half-eagle slammed backwards, his limbs pinned wide against the smooth wall over his nest-throne. "What have you done?!"_

_"__**What indeed?**__" Luna's armor clinked softly as she approached, a grim smile on her lips. __**"The terms of the treaty are changed thusly. Your military shall henceforth set neither claw nor paw upon our lands, nor wings within our skies. Do we make our terms clear?"**_

_The pressure on the king intensified, causing his bones to creak. His pupils shrank as Luna drifted up towards him, her dark wings flapping as she hovered eye-to-eye with him._

**_"Should you choose to harm our ponies, then there will be no quarter. No mercy."_**

_"You…wouldn't…"_

_**"We wouldn't?"**__ Luna let out a mocking laugh. __**"Look about you, king. In a brief few seconds we have turned your subordinates and guards into helpless, mewling wrecks. And this is but the barest minimum we can do!"**_

_**"Head us well, king of griffons."**__ Luna hissed, bringing her muzzle close to the griffon king's beak, her eyes glowing like blue-green torches.__** "Should you continue this path, we shall descend upon your people in the veil of night. We shall fill their hearts with despair and woe, such that no joy will give them respite. We will chill them to the very marrow, and bring the wind and the cold upon their fields and towns. You will be the king of naught but husks and shades!"**_

_Luna's voice rose to a roar, blasting the griffon's feathers flat with sheer volume. __**"And in the end, you alone will watch as your people dash themselves upon the rocks to escape the wretchedness of their lives! AND THAT WILL BE THE END OF IT!"**_

_Luna fluttered and slowly set down, releasing the king and letting him tumble down the wall into a sprawled heap. __**"What then is your answer, King Galdas?"**_

_"Mercy…"_

**_"I heard thee not, griffon. What is thy answer?"_**

_The griffon whimpered as he prostrated himself before the alicorn. "Mercy. I beg you, nightmare, spare us..."_

**_"Then remember this agreement, and let none violate it."_**

_Luna turned away, the black rime receding as she walked. She frowned as the guards ponies cowered away from her, their eyes wide and wings stiff. She saw her reflection in their polished armor. For a brief moment, her eyes were slit-pupiled like a dragon's before they returned to their normal shape. She shook her head, thinking it some trick of the light._

_**"Come."**__ She ordered, recalling her Tome of the Night Sky. __**"We have much to do."**_

* * *

_If it was indeed the despair you felt,_ Luna exhaled slowly, _then it is indeed my tome._

_It looks like it._ Celestia swallowed her carrot. _What do you want to do?_

_I… I don't know._

_At the very least we should tell them._

_No…_

_No?_ Celestia sounded surprised._ No? What happened to 'forthright and honest,' little sister?_

_The current situation is delicate. To declare myself familiar with the book as they know it would bring the kingdom further under its shadow. We could be considered co-conspirators…_

_I do believe you're overreacting._

_Perhaps, but my point remains._ Luna closed her eyes and sighed, nudging her plate away. _If my tome had remained here, where it belonged, it would not have become such a bother…_

Now it was Celestia's turn to fall silent.

"Not hungry, Princess Luna?"

Luna turned to glance down the table at Chrono. The human was watching her intently, a piece of lettuce neatly speared on his fork.

"Sadly, no." Luna rose to her feet, nodding to the others. "Please pardon me everyone. My appetite seems to have left me. Mayhap I should take some fresh air... Forgive me."

"If you want, I could send something from the kitchen to your room later." Celestia called to her as she made her way out of the room.

Luna nodded, nudging the door to the dining hall open with a push of telekinesis. Servants passed by her, nodding politely to her. Moonlight trickled in through the windows, welcoming her as she stepped out of doors.

The cool night air felt good on her coat as she paced in the darkness. Her thoughts were far more distracting than the quiet, gnawing hunger of her belly. Her boots bent the grass underhoof as she walked in a slow, lazy circle, trying to collect herself.

The thought of dealing with something of her own creation troubled her. Many of the things she had created in the time before her banishment were gone now. Celestia had seen to that. It had been a necessity; that much was true. Better to destroy her many, many works, rather than risk them being used to harm ponykind. Only a few remained; the armor she and her sister wore, her workshop… and her Tome of the Night Sky.

No, that wasn't its name now. Now it was the Book of Darkness.

_Once more, my follies have put my subjects into jeopardy_, she thought bitterly. _I will be ever-so jubilant when my past ceases to haunt me._

_Patience, Luna,_ she chided herself. _Show patience. There is work still to be done._

She shook her head, her starlit mane fluttering before she strode off. She had work to do. But first, she required a few things...

* * *

**"SCHWERTFORM!"**

Laevatine's enthusiastic announcement clashed with Signum's current feelings. There was a soft clicking noise as her blade reassembled itself into a solid length of metal. The alien moons above her glowed in the night, covering the world in a faint luminescence.

Her target groaned weakly before her, sprawled out on the rocky ground amid the sundered limbs of his summoned monsters. The massive red wyrms had been an interesting stumbling block, with their many ropy tentacles and their armor of overlapping dark and bright red scales. Her Knight's Clothes stank slightly of smoke and sulfur from the fire they had belched at her.

Unfortunately, they had fallen rather quickly. Even their thick scales were no match for Laevatine's sharp blade.

Signum slid her Device back into its scabbard before approaching, digging a toe under the sprawled mage and rolling him onto his back. The old man gasped for air, chest rising and falling as he gripped his wounded side. His eyes widened as Signum produced the Book of Darkness, leaving the ominous tome hovering in the air above him as its covers opened.

"No… no, please…"

Signum closed her eyes. "Begin collection."

**"SAMMELN"**

The old mage cried out in pain as his Linker Core emerged, soon joined by the cores of his summoned beasts. The blank pages began to fill with writing, flipping rapidly along as the transcription continued. Signum exhaled, doing her best to tune out the sound of the man writhing, pebbles skittering from his thrashing limbs.

"Enough." Signum reached out, taking a hold of the Book and closing it. The man's thrashing stilled as he went limp, the now greatly diminished Linker Core sinking into his chest.

**"TRANSKRIPTION ABGESCHLOSSEN,"** came the book's audible reply. **"SECHZEHN SEITEN ZUSAMMENGESTELLT."**

"Sixteen pages. That's some progress, at least." Signum slid her fingers along Laevatine's sheath, returning the weapon to Standby Form as she turned away, leaving the unconscious mage where he lay. The night was warm, and it was unlikely that anything would hurt the mage, considering the sheer amount of noise they made.

With a push of mana, Signum took to the air, the wind rushing through her Knight's Clothes. The night was still young, and she had a ways still to go before the book was complete.

* * *

"You know," Twilight spoke up, "you don't need to walk me to my room, Shining."

Twilight and Shining Armor's hooves clip-clopped on the smooth stone floor of the castle hallway, echoing off the walls as they walked. The Night Court wasn't in session that night, so the hallways were mostly empty save for passing servants and the night watch. The guards they passed nodded deferentially to Shining Armor as he passed, his younger sister beside him. The stallion's eyes shifted cautiously as he walked, inspecting every shadow and window they passed.

"I don't have to, but I want to." Shining Armor replied, glancing over at Twilight. "It's my duty to keep you safe after all."

"That's sweet of you, but-"

Twilight stopped as Shining raised a hoof, halting at a junction in the hallway. He peered down the offshoot, then nodded and began walking again. Twilight arched an eyebrow as she trotted up behind him.

"Shining, I think you're being a little _too_ cautious."

"Sorry Twily, but I'm just making sure things are safe."

"Shining, you don't have to-"

"We can't be too careful with the current situation..."

"We're in the Palace, Shining," Twilight countered wearily. "You know, the stronghold of the Princesses? The seat of power of all of Equestria? You'd need an entire army just to get inside its walls. Somehow I think that we're safe in the hallway…"

Twilight paused as Shining Armor came to a stop and turned to look at her. Her ears folded slightly as she saw the look of pain on his face.

"Shining, I'm sorry. I just…"

The stallion took a deep breath and sighed, his face switching to a more stoic expression. "It's okay Twilight. I just want to make sure you're safe. If someone were to hurt you again, I don't know what I'd do…"

Twilight leaned over, nuzzling him gently. "You'd probably come and try to rescue me, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat." Shining Armor flashed a winning smile at Twilight. "And I'd succeed."

Twilight giggled softly. "That's my B.B.B.F.F."

"And you know it." Shining Armor's smile faded slightly. "But seriously, this is for your protection. You don't have your magic right now, so you're vulnerable."

Twilight winced slightly. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry, but it's true." Shining Armor began walking again. "So long as you're in Canterlot, you'll be under guard. If you leave the palace grounds, you're to be accompanied either by me or at least two guards, minimum. Celestia's orders, not mine. The same goes for your friends and Fate."

"And Yuuno and the others?"

"They have escorts, but lighter ones. I know it's a burden, but-"

"I understand." Twilight sighed as they approached another doorway, this one flanked by a pair of unicorn guards.

"I hope you don't mind using one of the guest rooms. It's not the library, but it's better than the room you were using. More secure." Shining Armor nodded to the guards, who opened the door for Twilight as she approached.

"I don't mind."

"Your friends will be just around the corner on the right, and there will be patrols in the hall. So if anything happens-"

"I'll scream." Twilight smiled, leaning up and wrapping her forelimbs around Shining's neck.

"Good night, Twily."

"Good night, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight replied as she walked into the room.

The guest bedroom was nicely furnished; not as nice as a lot of the other rooms in the palace, but palatable and cozy. Twilight walked over to the small window and pushed the drapes away, glancing upwards at the moonlit sky above.

_Wish I still had my telescope with me._ Twilight thought as she leaned on the window sill, resting her chin on her forearms, her hooves still pressed slightly against the glass. _Though it's probably scrapped like the rest of the library. _

_What happens now, though? What do I do?_

* * *

Vita stared quietly up at the starry sky, barely listening as Shamal talked to their Mistress. Of all the indignities that had been visited on her, a change in form was the most irritating. Thanks to Shamal's alteration spells she was now canary yellow with a mane and tail that looked like lemon-flavored candy floss. Shamal thought she looked adorable. She thought she looked ridiculous.

The sky didn't care, though.

She had no real love for her fellow knights. She was the youngest of them, the least mature and the least developed. They insisted on treating her like a child, even after they had served… Kaiser-knows-how-many masters together. If it weren't for their shared bond, she wouldn't have had anything to do with them.

_You're doing it again._

Vita frowned, her eyes narrowing as she heard Zafira whisper in her mind. _Doing what?_

_Looking at the stars._

_So? I don't remember needing permission to look at the sky._

Zafira remained quiet for a moment before responding.

_You do it a lot. More ever since our Mistress woke us. Why?_

_I…_ Vita frowned. _I don't know. For some reason, the night sky here seems… comforting to me. Okay? That's all._

_I see._

_That's all? No witty comment, Zafira?_

_No. I was merely curious._

Vita huffed, closing the connection and looking up at the pale moon. Before, the sky was the only thing she had, considering she had no real possessions to speak of. When they had been previously summoned there was always fighting. It was always darkness and clouds and warships and smoke, no sunny skies or quiet nights. That was why she cherished those brief glimpses of blue and the hint of stars. But here, on this world, the skies were clear and welcoming, an endless tapestry of blue and violet. And the nights. Vita especially liked the nights. She found it comforting for some inexplicable reason.

"Nngh…"

Vita turned back, looking at her Mistress's prone form on the bed. If it hadn't been for her Mistress, she wouldn't have such a pretty sky to look at. "Is she alright?"

Shamal sighed, sliding the sheets up to their Mistress's neck. "She woke up for a while. I managed to get her to drink some soup, but she's still weak."

Vita frowned, approaching the bed and climbing up onto the mattress, curling up beside her Mistress. "I'll stay with her tonight."

"Vita."

"I said I'll stay with her tonight, okay? Go… get some sleep or something."

Shamal paused, then nodded and stepped outside, leaving Vita in the dark with Zafira curled up at the foot of the bed.

_Damn the book._ Vita cursed to herself as she lay beside her mistress. _Damn the book for what it's done._

* * *

There were places in Canterlot that few ponies knew about. Many of those places were lost to memory and time, or hidden by magic or masonry.

Princess Luna, of course, knew where most of them were. However, there was one she valued above all else. Which was why she quietly strode up the steps to one of the empty spires that dotted the palace grounds, a black saddlebag perched on her side. The only doorway on the spire was at the top of the tower, which opened into a windowless, dome-shaped room beneath the minaret.

Nopony remembered what the room was originally for, and it was too small for storage. However, Luna knew. She exhaled slowly into the blackness as she closed the door behind her, stopping in the center of the room.

"I bid thee, grant me entrance." She spoke aloud, her horn lighting up with magical energy.

There was a soft hum as a circle of silver light formed beneath her hooves, the old stone grinding as the floor began to open, shutter-like, beneath her. Luna spread her wings out and let herself fall, floating slowly into the room beneath.

Concentric rings of blue-white light sprang into being, lighting the tall, cylindrical room. Ancient machinery, outlined in silver light and constructed millennia ago, began to glow and whirr, spinning ambient mana into holograms of moonlight. Tools levitated into the air as Luna landed, her boots clicking on the silver circle embedded into the floor, the crescent moon and many-pointed star lighting with lambent light.

If anypony saw her workshop, they would have been shocked. Such equipment had not been seen in Equestria for centuries.

However, there was little time to worry about such trivialities. With a swish of her horn, Luna opened her saddlebag and levitated the contents. First came a collection of parchment pages, neatly ordered and stacked. Then came a pair of small objects; a marble-sized red jewel and a golden triangle. Both hung in the air quietly as Luna inspected them, her gaze clinical and calm.

"Wake, machine-spirits. I do seek to address thee." Luna spoke in a commanding and formal tone, addressing the two Devices.

**"I HEAR."** Raising Heart chimed in reply.

**"I HEAR."** Bardiche responded.

"Good. I bid thee listen. I seek to restore thee and grant thee the strength to defend thy wielders. Upon thee I shall bestow powers long unseen since the ancient times, when my sister and I did walk upon these lands as guardians and protectors. As I was, so shall you be; the sword and staff forged to defend the weak. What sayest thou?"

**"ALL FOR MY MASTER."**

**"GET SET."**

"Very well. Vouchsafe unto me administrative authorization."

Both Devices chimed as they spoke in unison. **"PERMISSION GRANTED. TEMPORARY ADMINISTRATIVE POWERS EXTENDED FOR MAINTENANCE PURPOSES. DEVICE MEISTER ACKNOWLEDGED"**

Luna smiled, closing her eyes as her power flared. "Then let us begin…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Taking The Stage

Dawn crept slowly over Equestria. The morning sun lit the horizon on fire, painting the sky rose-pink, orange and gold, while the puffy clouds that laced the sky glowed like baubles of spun glass.

Chrono had to admit the sunrise was pretty spectacular, particularly from his view at the top of the Palace's western tower. A puff of breath scattered the rising steam from the cup of tea he had just poured. Mornings were a rare time of peace for him, giving him a few moments to think on his own before having to dive back into his work.

He sipped his tea, frowning slightly at the taste. Someone must have switched out his regular blend. He dropped a few cubes of sugar into the mix and stirred it. The spoon clinked gingerly against the delicate porcelain as his mind wandered.

Everything was set-up, for the most part. All they were waiting for now was for the _Arthra_ to reach HQ. Once there, they'd open a direct dimensional transit link to Equestria, allowing direct access to HQ's resources… with a slight time delay, of course. Once that was ready, they would begin the search for the Book of Darkness in earnest. All in all, things were going smoothly.

_If everything's going so smoothly, then why am I worried?_ He watched the contents of his cup swirl lazily, the sugar dissolving away. The china clinked as he lifted the cup and made his way to the window, looking out over the palace grounds below. Guards were doing their rounds, switching out for the day guard as servants tended the flowers and grass, or otherwise went about their business.

Then he noticed something. A navy blue figure slowly making its way down the side of one of the towers.

Princess Luna

_And there's the reason,_ Chrono thought to himself as he sipped his tea. Princess Luna's behavior had caught his attention, starting with their talk on the _Arthra_. Her behavior the night prior only roused his suspicions further. She was hiding something. He wasn't sure what, but whatever it was it had to be important.

Not that he'd bring it up without evidence. He'd have to be delicate about it; provoking somepony like Luna would be hazardous both to the diplomatic mission and the investigation, not to mention his health.

He swallowed the remaining contents of his cup and strode towards the door, picking up his black tunic and pulling it on as he walked. He needed information. Information, and something more substantial in his stomach than tea.

* * *

"Sister Schach, you're looking lovely this morning as usual. Good to see you've joined me for breakfast."

Schach shook her head as she took a seat at the table with Admiral Graham. Having a small, private meeting room attached to his quarters was one of the few benefits of rank, even if he had to share it with Schach. It was a cozy nook, the small window over the table covered with dark violet drapes to keep the sunlight out. "You know, it's poor form to flirt with a Sister, Admiral," she replied with a smirk. "I might have to discipline you."

"A gentleman can't compliment a lady? For shame. What has the world come to?" Gil smiled playfully, sliding the tray of pastries closer to the Sister-Knight, a steaming cup of tea resting in front of him. "Danish?"

"No thank you. I'm not particularly fond of sweets. I will take some tea, however."

"As you wish. No sugar?"

Schach nodded as Gil poured. "I've asked the kitchen to prepare some poached eggs and potatoes," he continued, "though I utterly despair at getting any bacon or ham. Rather bothersome, living among herbivores…"

"How terrible." Schach's reply was deadpan as she picked up her tea cup, quaffing its contents. "Though if they're serving you eggs, then they're probably not completely herbivorous."

"Fair point. However, that gets me no closer to bacon."

Schach chuckled softly as she set the cup down, regarding the admiral as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you have something to discuss with me, other than your lack of meat for breakfast?"

"I'd just like to hear your opinions on our prospective allies. We've been talking with them for about two days now, so I'm sure you've formed some preliminary observations."

"Observations, eh?"

"Indeed." The Admiral poured Schach another cup of tea.

Schach leaned her head back and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, I must admit, my expertise is hardly expansive. However, I can draw a few comparisons. These ponies are remarkably similar to the ancient Belka… in some ways."

"Mhmm?"

"Diarchy instead of monarchy, but revolving around a powerful set of individuals, with a largely magic-using population." Schach nodded to herself as though in affirmation of her statement, resting her hands in her lap. "However, they lack the aggressive militaristic focus that the Belka had. In many ways, they're nearly their polar opposite. And if what they say is true, they've been at relative peace for longer than the Belkan Empire was at war, which I find rather shocking."

Schach ran her finger along the rim of her teacup as she continued. "Their technology is also nowhere near as advanced. Compared to Mid-Childa, it's like night and day. It's almost like they're trying to subvert the mistakes the Belka made, though I doubt they know it."

"You seem shocked, Sister."

"I guess I'm not completely used to non-human sapients having their own form of government, much less a successful and peaceful one." Schach sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think it's actually quite refreshing, seeing a civilization with minimal need for a military." Gil paused in thought, nibbling on a danish as he did so. "Or much else for that matter. Have you considered extending the Church's influence here?"

"I considered bringing it up, but I'm being cautious about it. I'm not sure how they'll take the offer of the Church having an actual presence here." Schach sighed. "That's another thing that bothers me. There's no real uniting faith, other than their love for the Princesses. Usually on Non-Administrated Worlds there's at least some form of religious organization; if the Saint Church isn't already set up there, than there's local animist or folk religions. But here…"

"Cult of personality, perhaps?"

Schach shrugged. "I guess. To be fair, the sisters do have a certain… presence. You've felt it too; that instinctive response to kow-tow to them?"

"Oh yes." Gil chuckled. "Especially Princess Luna. You should have seen the room when we interviewed her at HQ. Bewitching, really."

"I've heard stories. Sister Carim said it was like seeing the stars for the first time…and I have to say, I agree with that comparison."

Schach paused as the door opened, a unicorn with a sherbet-orange coat in servant's livery entering with a tray balanced on her head. "Your breakfast, sir," she said as she levitated the tray over to Gil before looking at Schach. "Oh! Good morning ma'am. Would you like breakfast as well?"

"I'll have what he's having." Schach replied, gesturing to Gil.

"Of course! Right away!" The unicorn bowed low before she trotted out, the door shutting behind her. Gil's eyes followed the petite equine as she left, before turning back to Schach.

"How'd you manage to convince them to bring food to your private quarters?" Schach quirked an eyebrow at Gil, who chuckled.

"I asked them politely. They're quite amenable, once they get to know you. Even our guards are rather genial for military men… er, stallions."

Schach sighed. "At any rate," she continued, "I'm just having trouble connecting with them. Maybe I should try a different tact…"

"Nothing wrong with being flexible, Sister." Gil poked a fork into his egg, cutting it and taking a bite. "Mmm… have to give the royal cooks my complements… I'm still glad that you're here, Sister. It's always good to have a different perspective on things"

"Be that as it may, I think it'd be best if I left the formal negotiations up to you. I'm not very skilled at politicking like you seem to be."

"We all have our talents, Sister Schach. When you get to be as old and gray as I am, you learn where your strengths really lie."

"Hah. I notice your familiars aren't here." Schach noted, glancing past Gil to peer into his bedroom.

"They're around. They tend to get up earlier than me nowadays. They're probably downstairs checking in with the others."

"Just so long as they're not up to any mischief."

"Oh, they won't be. They're usually on their best behavior, though I did have to give Lotte a bit of a scolding yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Lotte got in a bit of a scuffle with Fate's familiar. It got nasty from what Aria told me."

"That's what happens when cats and dogs fight, I suppose." Schach replied, causing Gil to chuckle.

"Quite. Hopefully there won't be another incident."

"Let's hope so. Now, as to the meeting today…"

* * *

"He's right over here, Miss Sparkle."

Twilight followed the Royal Librarian through the tall shelves, her escort trailing a few steps behind her. The smell of paper and dust was comforting to her; Twilight remembered spending hours in the Royal Library's archives, reading books in-between her classes. Carefully woven spells kept the huge room at a comfortable temperature in order to prevent damage to the older tomes held within.

Twilight paused as she entered one of the clearings amongst the shelves. Spike lay slumped against the table, mouth wide as he drooled onto a parchment page. Books were stacked around him at least six deep, some of them open or filled with impromptu bookmarks. A quill hung limply in his hand, the tip dripping ink onto the floor.

"How long has he been here?" Twilight glanced at the librarian.

"Since early yesterday morning. I would have told him you were awake, but he insisted on not being disturbed." She sighed. "He's emptied out a good chunk of the magical theory and medical sections. It's going to be a pain to reshelf them."

"Oh Spike…" Twilight shook her head as she approached the table, nudging the sleeping dragon with one hoof.

"Huh?! Wha?!" Spike woke with a snort, wiping his mouth before picking up his quill. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sleep," he muttered as he scribbled on the drool-soaked page. "I'll be outta here inna minute…"

"Spike?"

That seemed to get the dragon's attention. He spun around, then launched himself at Twilight, knocking her to the ground with a pounce.

"TWILIGHT!" His arms squeezed around her neck as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Hehe! Careful Spike, careful…"

"You're awake! When did you wake up? Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?" Spike's questions came out in a panicked torrent of words, only stopping when Twilight gently pressed a hoof to his lips.

"I'm fine Spike…" Twilight gently pushed the baby dragon off, climbing to her feet. "Well, mostly fine. My magic…"

"Yeah…" Spike rubbed one of his ear frills, looking down. "I heard about that. Chrono told us after you arrived. That's why I was in here."

"In here?"

"Uh huh." Spike climbed up onto the chair he had been using and pulled one of the books from the stack. "I grabbed every book on magic and healing I could get my claws on. I figured one of them had to have something that could help… I couldn't make much sense of them, but… well…"

Spike paused as Twilight leaned in and nuzzled his cheek.

"Oh Spike… you really are the best assistant a pony could hope for."

"So you're not mad that I wasn't there when you woke up?"

"Of course not! You went to all this trouble just to try to help me out…"

"Well… I did kinda feel bad for not being able to…" Spike bowed his head slightly, only for Twilight to rub a hoof on his crown.

"Uh-uh. None of that. You did your best, okay? So no sulking, got it?"

"Got it." Spike blushed, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Um… if you want to look at my notes…"

Twilight sighed softly. "I would, but I probably wouldn't understand a single word you wrote."

"Hey, my handwriting's not that bad…"

"No Spike, I mean I'd literally be unable to understand it." Twilight interrupted. "Whatever drained my magic also weakened my special talent. Until it comes back, I'm about as book-dumb as I was when I was a filly."

"Wow…" Spike frowned. "But… you'll get it back, right? I mean…"

"Eventually… but right now, I can't do much."

"At least you've still got your friends. And me." Spike sighed, picking up his scribbled notes and rolling them up. "Maybe I can give these to Celestia, then."

"Sure." Twilight paused as she heard the librarian cough loudly. "But first, let's put these books up. No use in leaving things a mess."

* * *

"Miss Sparkle?"

Fate blinked, her attention pulled away from the window and back towards the teacher, much to the soft giggling of her peers. She'd forgotten how early classes for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns started; the sun was rising, and they were already mid-way through first period. Maybe sleeping in so often during her visit to Mid-Childa wasn't such a good idea.

Or maybe it was because she had History of Unicorn Magic first thing in the morning.

"Sorry, Mr. Cuneiform," she replied quietly. "I wasn't paying attention."

The teacher, a stout chocolate-coated unicorn stallion with a graying brown mane and a tan clay tablet cutie mark, snorted softly. "I noticed. Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"Yes, please."

"Could you explain the difference between the amniomorphic and the omnimorphic spells, in a historical context?"

_Uhh. I know this one. I think…_ Fate rubbed her forehead as she tried to think. "Um… one came after the other?"

"Yes, but which one?"

"Um…amniomorphic was first, then omnimorphic?"

Cuneiform sighed. "Mostly correct. The amniomorphic spell was created by Starswirl the Bearded in the Pre-Classical era. His apprentice, Clover the Clever, is credited with later creating the omnimorphic spell, more formally known as the omnimorphic polyform spell, by building on Starswirl's research into shaping magic. Now, can anypony explain the importance of the omnimorphic spell in the history of Equestria? Yes, how about you? Come on, speak up…"

Fate sighed softly, quietly tuning out the voices. Compared to her education under her mother and Linith, Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns was almost pleasant in its mundanity. She got up, ate breakfast, went to classes, had lunch with the other colts and fillies, had more classes, then had free time for the rest of the day. She had expected something far more drastic and dramatic than this. There was no dangerous combat training, no desperate struggle to satisfy extreme goals like when she was being taught in the Garden of Time. True, there were assignments and deadlines, but all that meant was she had to practice and study hard.

She shook her head. It wasn't a good idea for her to dwell on the past. She had a happy life now, with a loving family that included two older siblings and a pair of kind parents…

* * *

_There was snow everywhere._

_Fate stared out the window at the flurrying snow, eyes wide and her nose pressed to the glass. She'd seen snow before, when she and Linith were out and away from the Garden, but never like this. The weather pegasi must have put in a lot of effort to get so much snow ready._

_Then again, with Hearth's Warming Eve approaching, they had to get things ready. The decorations were already being set-up throughout Canterlot, much to Fate's excitement and curiosity._

_"Fate! Dinner!"_

_"Coming!" Fate called over her shoulder from the window. She trotted over towards the fireplace, where Arf lay curled up on her side with her belly facing the fire. "Arf. Dinner time."_

_"Mmf." The wolf snorted, opening a sleepy eye. "But I'm comfortable and warm…can't I just wait for the leftovers?"_

_Fate giggled, leaning down and nudging her familiar. "Come on lazybones, get up."_

_"No." Arf gave a grumpy whine as she rolled over, presenting her back to the fire. "Too comfy."_

_Fate frowned, rubbing a hoof against her lips in thought before she leapt on Arf, causing the wolf to bark in surprise._

_"Hey! Get off!"_

_"Hehehe! Make me!"_

_"Grr!" Arf chuckled as she growled playfully, tussling around and nipping at Fate's mane as the filly laughed. "Oh, I'll make you alright!"_

_"Hehehe!"_

_"What in Equestria are you two doing in here?" Twilight Twinkle peered into the family room, smiling faintly at her adopted daughter._

_"Arf's being lazy and won't come to dinner." Fate replied, laying atop the dire wolf's back with her forelimbs around her neck._

_The older unicorn laughed. She'd long since accepted the fact that her new daughter was different than most fillies. Most fillies her age didn't have huge wolves as companions, after all. "Now Arf, you know that dinner time is family time. Come along now."_

_Arf whined softly, but acceded, trailing behind the unicorn mare with Fate riding atop her back. "You win this time."_

_"I always win." Fate replied, resting her muzzle atop Arf's head. She dismounted as they entered the dining room, taking a seat at the table as Twilight's father, Night Light, trotted in with the food._

_"Dandelion and herb quiche, anypony?" Night Light smiled, setting the dish in question on the table before levitating a knife up and dividing the pastry up. "Go ahead and help yourselves while I get the salad."_

_"It smells delicious." Fate levitated a slice over to her plate, steam wafting from its surface. Night Light handled most of the cooking duties at the house, which seemed to suit Twilight Twinkle just fine. Fate 'mmm'ed softly as she took a bite of the quiche, eyes closing as she chewed._

_"So Fate, are you excited about Hearth's Warming Eve?" Twilight Twinkle said as Night Light returned with the salad._

_"Mhmm." Fate swallowed, nudging the plate away from Arf's sniffing nose. "All the decorations are so pretty, and so is the snow."_

_"Yes, they've done quite well this year." Night Light grinned, scooping up some salad and dropping it onto his plate. "I've heard that this year's pageant is going to be special, considering they're getting the Elements of Harmony to be in it."_

_"Twilight and her friends are going to be in the pageant?" Fate blinked. "Wait… can they even act?"_

_"Well, it's mostly for publicity." Twilight Twinkle replied. "The Princesses usually ask celebrities or national heroes to take part in the play. It helps when the ponies on stage are regularly recognizable to the audience."_

_"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Hey!" Fate frowned as Arf snapped up her slice of quiche. "I thought you said you weren't hungry!"_

_Arf swallowed and grinned playfully. "No, I said I was comfortable. I didn't say anything about not being hungry."_

_"Now now, there's plenty to go around girls." Night Light floated another slice over to Fate's plate. "So no fighting at the dinner table."_

_"Yes papa." Fate blushed, digging into her food._

_"Say Fate," Twilight Twinkle leaned against the table as she looked at Fate. "I was thinking that after the Pageant we could go out and have some fun. You know, ice skating, things like that? There's going to be a lot of things to do on Hearth's Warming Day."_

_"Ooh. I've never been ice skating before. Will Twilight and Shining be coming with us?"_

_"Probably. We'll have to see what Shining's schedule is like. He does have his duties after all…"_

* * *

Fate blinked, shaking herself out of her thoughts as the teacher announced the end of class. There was a rustle of paper as the other students put their books and notes away.

"Hey Fate!" She glanced up as a couple of the other ponies approached her. "Yes?"

"You've seen the humans, right?"

Fate blinked. "The humans?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't pretend you haven't seen them yet. Everypony's heard about them."

"What're they like? I heard they look real funny…"

"Do they use magic like us?"

"Um… Well… " Fate stammered slightly. Even after nearly a year at the school, she still wasn't comfortable with being the center of attention. It'd been the same way when she first joined the classes; a barrage of questions seemingly designed to overwhelm her. At least this time it wasn't questions about her past and her current living situation. She could only imagine their reaction if they knew that she used to be a human

"Come on Fate, you of all ponies should know!"

"Isn't your big brother the captain of the guard?"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"I…" Fate blushed, glancing up as the door swung open.

"'Ey, everypony!" The next instructor, a grizzled, gray-and-white coated unicorn mare with an eye patch over one eye and a short-cut dark-blue mane, called out. "Back to yer seats, tha lot o' ya! I hope all o' ya been doin' the advanced telekinesis exercises over tha break. 'Cause if ya haven't, yer in fo' a world o' hurt."

Fate exhaled as the other colts and fillies returned to their seats. She settled into her seat, giving the new teacher her full attention. Ms. Hightower's Kinetic and Energy Control Magic class was only stalling the inevitable, however. The other students would just keep pestering her until she started talking.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Vita, wake up."

Vita grumbled softly, opening an eye as she was shook. Part of her wanted to summon Graf Eisen and smash the fool that dared to interrupt the precious sleeping time of the Knight of the Iron Hammer. However, that would require her actually getting up.

Instead, she chose to roll away from the speaker and grumble loudly.

And then, for some odd reason, she found herself unceremoniously dumped onto the floor.

"Ow!" Vita growled, untangling herself from the sheets before clambering to her hoofed feet. "What was that for?!"

Signum looked down at her with a faintly irritated look on her face as she touched a hoof to her lips, glancing over at the prone, sleeping form of their Mistress.

"What was that for?!" Vita repeated in a hiss, lowering the volume of her voice as Signum levitated the sheets back up and onto the bed.

"It's morning. You should have been up by now," Signum replied in a low tone, "if nothing else than to make ready for the day."

"I could say the same to you." Vita countered, inspecting the general clinically. Signum's coat was smooth, but even it couldn't hide he faint traceries of healing wounds. Nor could she hide the fact that she was favoring her left front leg. "You look terrible."

"I'll heal."

"When did you get back?" Vita grumbled as she followed Signum out of the room.

"A few hours before dawn." Signum swung her head, shutting the door with a push of her telekinesis. "I've acquired thirty-seven pages."

"Thirty-seven?" Vita squeaked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Indeed."

"Wow…" Vita coughed, trying to recover her aplomb. "I mean… wow, I shouldn't have expected any less."

Signum grunted in reply. "By the way, Shamal is preparing breakfast."

"Good. I'm starving. Let's just hope she doesn't burn anything."

"She did well with the soup last night, Vita."

"That's because Zafira was keeping an eye on her. You didn't leave her alone in the kitchen, did you?"

Signum didn't reply, causing Vita to groan. "You did. Didn't you? So much for breakfast…"

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it. Nopony's forcing you to gorge yourself like you do."

"I didn't say I wouldn't eat it. I'm still growing after all." Vita sniffed, head high in the air as she walked.

"You really do take after our Mistress." Signum shook her head, causing Vita to stop.

"Signum," Vita's voice lot her usual sarcasm, becoming softer, "do you think…"

"I don't know. I haven't brought the book to her yet. There's always a possibility."

"After breakfast?"

"Of course."

Vita shivered, then inhaled. "Assuming that Shamal doesn't poison us."

"It takes more than poor cooking to defeat us." Signum replied, walking past Vita. The petite unicorn glanced back at the bedroom before following, trotting behind the pink unicorn in an attempt to catch up.

* * *

"So you girls are leaving today?"

Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair; just Twilight, Spike, Yuuno and their friends. Celestia was already tending to the Day Court, and Shining Armor had the guards to inspect, which left the eight of them alone in the great dining room.

"As much as ah hate tah, yeah," Applejack sighed, nudging her plate morosely, "Ah'm sure everypony'd love to stick around, but some of us got responsibilities back in Ponyville. All this kinda got dropped on us all sudden-like…"

"I really don't want to leave, but I've got to take care of my animals. I haven't been there for nearly three days; the poor dears must be so frightened." Fluttershy ducked her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Twilight…"

"And I've still got to help the Cakes out too." Pinkie Pie pouted prodigiously as she looked at her purple pony pal.

"It's alright girls." Twilight smiled. "I understand. I can't really ask you to stay in Canterlot. This isn't like the Jewel Seeds, where everything's in the Everfree Forest..."

"So you're going to be staying in Canterlot?" Fluttershy looked at Twilight curiously..

"I don't have much of a choice." Twilight shrugged. "I still have to get my magic back. Plus, Chrono and Fate and everyone else is staying here too. If I'm going to be involved in stopping those people, I'm going to have to stay here in Canterlot for a while."

Twilight paused as Pinkie's pout grow more pronounced. "It's only for a while! Really! Once this is all over, I'll come back to Ponyville. Promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight grinned as she mimed the actions, causing Pinkie to cheer up a bit.

"'Kay. It's settled then. Just don't forget, okay?"

"Okay."

"You girls can go. Me though? I'm staying."

The other ponies looked over at Rainbow Dash, causing the pegasus to blink. "What?"

"Um…but what about your job in Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"What about it?"

"You're… well, the weather manager?"

"I figured I could just ask the Princess to send them a note telling them I have important royal business and stuff. Otherwise… hey, I've got vacation days saved up. They can cover for me for a while." Rainbow shrugged and crossed her arms, fluffing her wings up as she did so. "Anywho, I'm the only pony here that doesn't have a whole lot of responsibilities, so I figured I'd be better off sticking around and helping out, you know?"

"Rainbow, I-" Twilight paused as Rainbow held up a hoof.

"Ah-ah! There's no way in Equestria I'm just going to leave you to face those guys alone. Besides, I owe those wolky-ritt jerks a good couple of punches to the face."

"Wolkenritter." Yuuno corrected.

"Whatever! Point is, I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

"Well…" Applejack frowned in thought, shifting uncomfortably. "I guess it'd help if one of us stuck around… ya know, just tah be on the safe side."

"What about you Rarity?" Rainbow Dash turned to the pale-coated fashionista. "You've been pretty quiet."

"Mm, well…" Rarity dabbed her lips daintily with her napkin, inspecting the remains of her breakfast before replying. "I was thinking of staying at least until tomorrow."

"Why? Don't you have, I dunno, deadlines or something?"

"Nothing that can't wait, darling. I had been planning to come to Canterlot eventually, just to see if I could get my hooves on some new material for my dresses. And since I'm already here…"

Applejack shook herself, giving Rarity a glare. "'Since yer already here?' Rare, ya do realize the reason why we were here in tha first place, right?"

"Of course Applejack," Rarity frowned at the farmpony, "but I do have a business to run, after all, so I might as well take advantage of the current situation…"

"Takin' advantage of the current situation? Whatdya mean by that?!"

"I was here in Canterlot for one reason. I'm no longer needed for that reason, and I've yet to return to Ponyville. So why not take care of some business while I'm here?"

"Shoppin' ain't business!"

"Could we please not fight at the breakfast table?" Spike sighed, interrupting the pair of them. "Please?"

"Sorry Spike, but ah jus' think it's ah mite tacky to lollygag round town fer no good reason while all this is goin' on."

"I am not 'lollygagging,' I'm keeping my hoof on important trends." Rarity sniffed.

"If ya ain't stickin' round cause o' Twilight, then it's lollygaggin. Sides, ya'll jus' wanna excuse to see that Fancy Pants feller again."

"And is there something wrong with that?" Rarity's voice rose up a few decibels higher.

"Enough, the both of you!" Twilight slammed a hoof into the table, catching their attention.

"Sorry Twi, but it jus' don't seem right to take advantage of-"

"Applejack, I'm not on my deathbed. I'm fine. If Rarity wants to go shopping while she's here, then that's up to her. I know you're trying to not hurt my feelings, but I'll be fine, really."

Applejack sighed, rubbing her hooves together. "Sorry Twi… it's jus'… yer like family. An' it ain't right to just abandon family like we're doin."

Twilight rose from her place at the table and walked around to Applejack, giving the mare a hug. "I know. I know you don't want to go; none of you do. But I'll be fine."

"Twi…" Applejack sniffed, returning the hug.

"I can take care of things here, alright? With any luck, this won't take long to resolve. And then I'll be back in Ponyville before you know it."

The other ponies gathered around the pair, leaning in and wrapping Twilight and Applejack in a hug, soon followed by Yuuno and Spike as they hugged their arms around the small herd of colorful equines.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Twilight peaked her head out of the huddle as Chrono stepped into the dining room, nudging the door shut behind him with his foot. "Oh. Good morning Chrono!"

"Good morning to you as well. Don't let me interrupt, I'm just looking for breakfast."

"Well, you're welcome to join us." Yuuno replied, returning to his seat at the table. "There's plenty left: eggs, steamed vegetables, three different kinds of potatoes, fruit, muffins…"

"Thanks." Chrono took a seat, glancing over as several of the ponies began to file out. "Going somewhere?"

"Well…" Fluttershy blushed. "We've already eaten… and a couple of us are going to go and get some things ready so we can return to Ponyville. Don't mind us. Unless you want us to stay, I mean…"

"It's alright." Chrono waved a hand gently. "Go on about your business. Don't let me stop you."

"Are ya'll comin', Twi?" Applejack looked over at the lavender pony.

"I'm still hungry. I'll join you girls in a while. You're not leaving yet, are you?"

"Nope, just askin'. 'scuse us Chrono, Yuuno, Spike."

The leaving ponies said their goodbyes before exiting, leaving Chrono alone with Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Yuuno.

"So… um," Twilight looked at Chrono as he spread some jam onto a slice of toast. "How are things going? With the… you know, investigation."

"Well enough," Chrono replied, folding the toast in half and taking a bite, chewing experimentally before nodding in satisfaction. "Once we have a direct dimensional link set up at HQ, we should have the resources to launch a full-scale search for the Book."

"A what?" Rainbow Dash raised a hoof. "Sorry, not really up on all the magic stuff you guys have."

"A direct dimensional link is… well, it's essentially a shortcut from here to HQ. Eliminates the need for a transport ship and allows for us to get anything we need directly from there to here."

"Uh huh…"

"So once you have a link up, then…" Twilight tilted her head.

"Then we can get resources and men we need for the investigation. Unless I miss my guess, we're going to need a lot of both, even with the assistance from the Royal Guards here."

"Have you talked to the Princesses about that?" Spike piped up as Chrono finished his toast. "I mean, having a lot of guys from the Bureau here might be… well…"

"I have. Most of what the Enforcers will be doing is scouting patrols in conjunction with the Royal Guards, as well as scans of nearby worlds." Chrono helped himself to a large helping of the eggs and reached for the pepper. "They won't be doing much of the actual fighting mind you…"

"Well, yeah." Rainbow Dash shook her head. "If these guys can beat you, Twilight, Fate, Yuuno and everyone else, I don't think your guys can take them on."

"Rainbow!" Rarity gasped.

"What? It's true."

"But you don't have to come out and say it like that. Show some tact…"

"I have no problems admitting my own weaknesses, Miss Rarity. I knew what I was getting into when I engaged them in combat." Chrono replied, setting the pepper grinder down and forking some of the eggs into his mouth.

"So… is there anything you need us to do, Chrono?" Twilight looked at him curiously.

"Right now, it'd be best if we use this time to prepare ourselves." Chrono pointed his fork towards Twilight, resting an elbow on the table. "Which means I want you to focus on your recovery. If we're going to fight against the Wolkenritter again, I'm going to need you on our side."

"I'll get right on that."

"No worries Chrono." Rainbow Dash grinned, slipping an arm around Twilight's withers. "I'll get her whooped into shape in no time flat. Just you wait and see."

"Same here!" Spike grinned. "You can count on us to get Twilight back to her normal, slightly crazy bookworm state in no time."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" Twilight grumbled.

"Nope."

"Whatever works." Chrono shrugged nonchalantly, forking some more eggs into his mouth.

* * *

"…and please send somepony to remind the delegates from Manehatten that their appointment is two days from now, not today. If they're unhappy with it, then have them take it up with the chancellor to reschedule."

"Of course your majesty."

Celestia nodded politely as her chief of staff exited, sighing comfortably as the mare slipped out. Running Equestria was a such a chore sometimes; she didn't mind handling the day-to-day affairs of the nation on most days, but whenever there was something major occurring it became a drain on her mental resources.

And now she had to handle the diplomatic relations with the Bureau and worry about the Book of Darkness. Mercifully, that day's Day Court had been brief, with few ponies making requests. It had allowed Celestia a few brief moments to recover in her quarters before the official diplomatic talks started up again.

Her horn lit up with its golden glow as she levitated her tea cup to her lips, sipping daintily. Her ear twitched as a faint, cool pulse of energy trickled past her awareness. She didn't even turn to look at her sister as she entered the room.

"Good morning Luna. I see you've been busy as usual."

"Good morrow, sister. I need materials."

_To the point as usual_, Celestia mused as she set her teacup down and looked over at Luna. The Princess of Night was decidedly less than immaculate; her starry mane fluttered in a lazy tangle of light and shadow, her crown was slightly askance atop her head, her coat was slightly smudged and she smelled of hot metal. However, she seemed quite pleased with herself.

That was enough to make Celestia smile. "Materials? Luna, have you been at the forge all night?"

"I have." Luna smirked slightly.

"I see. Well, far be it for me to interrupt such artistry. What do you need, Luna?"

"I require Orihalcum."

Celestia paused. "How much?"

"At least three pounds worth. Though I would prefer four, were I to err on the side of caution."

Celestia frowned slightly. Orihalcum, or solar steel, was no common metal like iron or gold. It was a thing of magic, synthesized from pure sunlight. Its rarity was due to royal prerogative; only Celestia knew how to create it. The material's beauty meant that it was a key component of her crown and collar, while its magical traits made it exceptionally important to the settings of a certain set of precious jewels. "And what would you need that much for?"

"It is for my work on your apprentice's device, sister." Luna replied calmly. "Already I possess the necessary Ferrum Noctem for my own apprentice. However, I lack the materials for Twilight. Hence, the request."

"Ah. It's been a long time since I've had to create Orihalcum." Celestia smiled playfully. "Do you plan to dress our apprentices up?"

"Nothing so much. Only Orihalcum and Ferrum Noctem have the required tensile strength and mana conductivity for my designs. Nothing else will suffice."

"I see…" Celestia looked over at Luna, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Very well. You'll have it by the end of the day…"

"Excellent."

"Provided you can ask me nicely."

"I have already requested-"

"Nicely, Lulu. And cutely."

Luna squirmed. "I'll do no such thing. I do not do 'cute,' and please refrain from calling me such childish names."

"Come on Luna, indulge me just a little…"

The dark princess sighed softly, then pouted her lips and gave her elder sister a beseeching look. "I beg your indulgence Tia," she simpered, "but might I please have some Orihalcum to work with? Please, big sister? Pretty please?"

"See? That wasn't… so hard," Celestia strained not to break down into a helpless fit of giggles, "was it?"

Luna said nothing, her face still contorted into a childish pout, her eyes wide and glimmering with reflected light.

Celestia lost the battle and began to laugh, rolling rather ungracefully onto her back as she did so.

"You are so amused by the simplest of things, sister." Luna frowned, her face returning to normal.

"Sorry… sorry." Celestia tittered, wiping her eyes. "I needed that. Thank you Luna. I'll have the metal for you by sundown."

"I await it with bated breath." Luna fluffed her wings slightly

"By the way, sister." Celestia slid up beside Luna, causing the night princess to pause.

"Yes?"

Celestia leaned in and pecked her on the muzzle gently. "You are cute, when you're not frowning."

"I am not cute." Luna sniffed.

"You are so cute."

"Tia!" Luna grumped, causing Celestia to laugh.

"Alright, alright, if you insist. I assume you won't be attending the diplomatic meetings today?"

"Nay. I have far too much work still to do. Moreover, you know that my traditional approach to diplomacy is… lacking. Best to leave it in your hooves."

"Fair enough. Just make sure to pop in for a meal or two. No reason to ignore food during your work."

"I shall."

Celestia sniffed, then snorted disgracefully. "And maybe a bath as well. You stink."

Luna huffed, rolling her eyes. "'Tis the reek of toil and labor, sister," she countered with a hint of levity. "Something you are quite unsuited for, no doubt."

"Hardly my fault, you know." Celestia preened. "Beauty such as mine should hardly be tarnished. There's a reason why I delegate such responsibilities."

"Is that so?" Luna replied with an arched brow. "Perhaps I should press you into service at my workshop. I could use an assistant, and you could use the exercise."

"I think I'll pass." Celestia grinned, nudging her sister's side. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have diplomacy to conduct. Good day, Luna."

"Good day then, Tia."

Celestia chuckled to herself again as Luna left. She had to admit, Luna rarely did things by halves. If she planned on using solar and night steel for their apprentice's Devices, then so be it. At least Luna had something to take her mind off things.

She turned away, her hoof-steps light as she headed for the baths. She had negotiations to prepare for.

She glanced over her shoulder as a voice called out to her; one of the serving ponies with a sherbert-orange coat. "Your majesty?"

"Hmm?" Celestia smiled. _Right on schedule_.

"You requested I give you a report as soon as I could?" The orange mare asked nervously.

"I did. Please, walk with me…"

* * *

The sun's position had shifted well towards noon, and Canterlot was bustling as usual. Rarity hummed cheerily to herself as she trotted along the sidewalk of the shopping district, a keen eye inspecting the contents of the various shops and boutiques on display.

The three of them, herself, Twilight and Rainbow Dash had seen the others off with a fond farewell on the Friendship Express. Rainbow had then dragged Twilight off back towards the palace, leaving Rarity to her own devices. She didn't mind; after all, neither Rainbow nor Twilight had any real eye for fashion.

However, she wasn't completely alone. She had three companions; two of which were the white-coated pegasi surreptitiously perched on a nearby rooftop. The third was trailing a few steps behind her.

"Over here, Spike! Hurry along now."

"At once, my lady!" The little dragon trundled behind her, several large bags piled up in the small wagon he was pulling.

"I must say, it's nice to have someone else along to carry my packages. Especially if it's such a sweet dragon like yourself." Rarity reached over, rubbing one of his spines gently.

"It's no problem Rarity, really." Spike blushed.

"I'm just surprised you wanted to come shopping with me." Rarity glanced back towards one of the shops, looking curiously at the dresses on display behind the window. Looked like lace was in style. "Shouldn't you be with Twilight?"

"Well, me and Rainbow worked it out." Spike replied, reaching over and adjusting one of the bags before it teetered out of his wagon. "Rainbow makes her work out until noon, and then I get her until evening."

"I suppose that's one way of doing things…"

"Actually, I wanted mornings, but Rainbow beat me in a game of tic-tac-toe, so she got to pick."

"At least you're not a sore loser about it."

"Nah. Besides, it lets me be with you for a while…" Spike sighed softly.

"I'd hardly call being my bag carrier 'being with me' Spike-Wikey." Rarity turned to face him, pouting slightly. "Tell you what; once all this is done, I'll go to the jewelers and find you a nice ruby for you to nibble on. My treat."

"Oh Rarity, you don't-"

"Ah ah! No buts. Now come along, we have a lot more shopping to do!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Rarity giggled. Spike was always so eager to help her out, even more so since his confession. There was no real harm in letting him. She glanced back over her shoulder to make sure he was keeping up.

Only to suddenly smack headlong into somepony else.

"Ooof! I say…"

"I'm so sorry!" Rarity shook her head as she stumbled back slightly. Whoever she had run into must have been quite large. "I-"

"Ah, Miss Rarity!" The voice was familiar; cultured, male and warm. "Fancy bumping into you once again."

"F-Fancy Pants?!" Rarity's eyes shot up to the older stallion as he levitated his monocle off of the street.

"We really must stop running into each-other like this," Fancy Pants chuckled playfully. "Otherwise, I might have to invest in more monocles."

"A-hah… I'm so sorry." Rarity blushed.

"Hey Rarity, are you alright?" Spike asked as he approached, still pulling the wagon before giving Fancy Pants the once-over. "Who's this guy?"

"Spike, this is Fancy Pants. He's an… acquaintance of mine."

"How do you do, young dragon?" Fancy Pants nodded to Spike.

"Okay. Wait, acquaintance? You mean this is the guy you met during Twilight's birthday party?"

"Indeed." Fancy Pants replied, polishing the eyeglass before setting it back in its place. "And you must be the young fellow that assists Miss Sparkle, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Charming. Though I must say Miss Rarity, I hardly expected to see you in Canterlot today. You should have sent me a letter telling me of your arrival!"

"Sorry. I didn't exactly plan to be here."

"We're here because of Twilight and the diplomatic talks."

"Oh yes! The much-vaunted humans. I'd heard mumblings of their presence here."

"You have?" Spike blinked, causing Fancy Pants to chuckle again.

"The upper crust of Canterlot has done nothing but speculate and gossip about the subject, my good boy. Being the sort of pony I am, I can hardly escape hearing of them." The well-to-do stallion perked up slightly. "Say, it's nearly lunch-time. Would you two care to join me for a meal?"

"Well… I wouldn't want to impose." Rarity blushed a little brighter.

"Not at all! Company makes the experience all the sweeter!"

Spike glanced over at Rarity, then back at Fancy Pants, his ear-frills pulling back against his head. "Just so long as it's not too frou-frou or anything."

"Of course, of course! I know just the place. Allow me to lead you…"

* * *

"How terrible. How simply terrible." Fancy Pants shivered visibly before levitating a glass of water to his lips. "You simply must extend my condolences to young Miss Twilight."

Rarity nodded quietly as the well-dressed waiters presented them with their salads. She hadn't expected to be treated to such an opulent restaurant for lunch. The salads alone had a hefty sum attached, much less the main course. Plus there was the slight fact that they had one of the best tables in the house, next to a window overlooking the street. "I'll let her know."

"To be so fiercely wounded by an unknown foe... No wonder you were under watch."

Rarity coughed, a bit of her drink going down the wrong pipe. "You noticed them?"

"Oh yes. The two of them are currently perched on the rooftop across from our window." The unicorn stallion gestured towards the glass separating them from the outside world. "They blend in well, but not enough to escape my eyes."

Rarity peeked out the window. Surely enough, the pegasi were on the roof, their heads barely peeking over the edge as they kept an eye on them.

"So you don't think it's weird that Rarity's being watched by the Royal Guard?" Spike mumbled around a mouth full of cucumber.

"Of course not. Miss Rarity is a pony of national importance." Fancy Pants replied, forking a piece of lettuce. "If I were in charge of such things, I would have most certainly put her under guard as well."

"Could we perhaps talk of other matters?" Rarity sighed, impaling a radish on her fork. "Something other than the events in the palace? How have you been, Fancy Pants?"

"Oh, quite well. I've been busy with a few recent acquisitions of mine."

"Acquisitions?" Spike swallowed. "So you're a businesspony or something?"

"Of a sort. Being a gentlecolt of independent means, I do my best to use my wealth to further certain interests."

"So you're a philanderist?"

"Philanthropist." Rarity corrected politely as Fancy Pants laughed.

"If you want to call me that, then yes. My most recent project has been in the area of theatre. I'm something of a patron now."

"Oh, you mean the opera?" Rarity perked up slightly.

"Nothing quite so posh, my dear. I've recently acquired and refurbished an old theatre, which I plan on using to introduce fresher, more experimental acts to the public consciousness. The ponies of Canterlot need some," he paused, rubbing his moustache as he searched for the proper word, "novelty. Yes, novelty. Symphonies and operas are all well and good, but it's a mite too esoteric and staid. And with my little community theatre, I hope to provide something new. Something, dare I say, 'hip?'"

"Well, I have to say, that sounds lovely…"

"Indeed. In fact, the first act will be performing tonight…" Fancy Pants paused, then smiled faintly as he settled his gaze on Rarity. "I risk sounding gauche, but would you care to join me at the premiere?"

Rarity hmmed in consideration. It was just for the night… Surely Twilight would understand.

"Of course! I would love-"

"Ahem." Spike coughed loudly, drawing their attention. "And what about me?"

"Of course, you're welcome as well young Spike!"

"Cool." Spike nodded. "So, what exactly is this 'act,' anyway?"

"A rather clever and charismatic mare I had the pleasure to make the acquaintance of. Her name is-"

* * *

"Trixie?! Trixie's here in Canterlot?!"

Twilight winced at Rainbow's shout, almost taking a bite out of her cup of water. She was somewhat grateful for Rarity's interruption of her 'training session' with Rainbow. Twilight didn't mind the exercise or the karate training, but she had to admit Rainbow was being a bit overzealous in her eagerness to make up for the lost time during her stint of unconsciousness. Not only that, but the practice area was starting to grow more-than-pleasantly warm thanks to the early afternoon sun shining in through the windows.

However, this new distraction was something else. Who would have thought that Trixie, of all ponies, was in Canterlot. And doing well for herself it seemed.

"It certainly seems so." Rarity replied, her lips twisted in distaste. "Believe me, I was shocked too. To think that a pony as good, generous and decent as Fancy Pants would associate with somepony as…as… _vulgar_ as Trixie… I just don't know what to say!"

"Um, girls?" Twilight interrupted. "Don't you think you're being a little too quick to judge?"

"Twilight, Trixie made us look like foals!" Rainbow countered, stomping one hoof as she did so.

"And she ruined my mane! You remember that, right?"

"And that was, what, over a year ago?" Twilight replied snippily, her rejoinder causing her friends to grumble. "I'm not saying that what she did was right, but we don't really know much about Trixie outside of what happened that day. Do we really want to treat her like we did Zecora?"

"This is completely different! She ruined my precious mane…" Rarity whined.

"Rarity," Twilight replied in an even tone, "if Fancy Pants is as good, generous and decent as you say he is, then maybe he sees something in Trixie that you and Rainbow haven't yet. At least try to give her a shot."

Rarity sighed. "I suppose you're right. I suppose it's bad form to hold a grudge over something like that. I'll try keep an open mind about this."

"Doesn't stop me from doing it." Rainbow snorted, blowing a bit of her short mane up.

"True, but that sort of hot-headed behavior is expected of you, Rainbow Dash."

Twilight sighed. Sometimes she hated being the voice of reason. "Girls, calm down, alright? It's not like you have to go to the performance, Rainbow."

"Good. Last thing I want to see is that smug little showmare's stupid face and listen to her stupid voice." Rainbow tilted her head up haughtily, swishing her tail as she tried to mime Trixie's voice. "'Oh look at me, I'm the great and powerful Trixie, myeh-myeh-myeeeeh.'"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's probably a good idea you don't go. I don't think Fancy Pants would appreciate somepony heckling the performer."

"Indeed." Rarity paused, then brightened up slightly. "Maybe you should come with us to the performance Twilight. After all, you've been cooped up here in the castle for quite some time now..."

"That's nice of you to ask Rarity, but that might not be a good idea. Besides," Twilight set her cup down gingerly. It was still a bit of a pain not having her telekinesis. "I've got plans."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Shining and I are going to walk Fate home, and I'm going to spend the night with my parents."

"Aw!" Rarity giggled. "That's so sweet of you! Brother and sisters all together like that…"

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen the pipsqueak around much…" Rainbow ruffled her mane slightly.

"Well, she does have classes. I would be surprised if she was hanging around just watching us."

"You'd think that being involved in all this and being Luna's personal apprentice would mean she'd get some sort of reprieve." Rarity replied.

"Oh no." Twilight shook her head. "Even I had to go to classes. No excuses for the School for Gifted Unicorns. It doesn't matter if you're Celestia's personal student."

"Wow. Rough." Rainbow commented, Rarity nodding in agreement. "Anyway, we should probably get back to work. We still have a lot of stuff to cover-"

"Oh no you don't!" Spike interrupted as he walked into the practice room, hands on his hips. "It's after noon. Which means it's my turn."

"Oh come on…" Rainbow started to protest, only for Spike to shake his head.

"Hey, you got the morning session, just like we agreed. Remember, Twilight's magic is more important than her physical well-being."

"I… wouldn't go that far." Twilight arched an eyebrow. "And since when did you become my tutor?"

"Since… well, it doesn't matter. Come on Twilight." Spike trotted around, planting his hands on Twilight's rump and pushing her along, her hooves hissing as she slid.

"Not even going to try to stop him?" Twilight deadpanned as she looked over at Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Nope. Agreement, remember?"

"Just make sure not to be late for the performance, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity cooed, waving as Spike pushed Twilight out of the practice room.

"Don't worry Twilight," Spike chirped as he slid the unicorn along the carpet rather comically. "I've been doing a lot of reading. I've got all sorts of ideas to help you get your magic back. But first, maybe we should get you a shower. You're all sweaty."

_Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?_ Twilight thought to herself as she was scooted along.

* * *

"I'm afraid not, Admiral Graham."

Gil frowned slightly, resting his clasped hands on the table as he stared at Celestia. The diplomatic staffs, both his own and Celestia's had gotten rather quiet as they watched. Gil didn't know why they bothered showing up; the Equestrian officials deferred to Princess Celestia almost by instinct, while the diplomats on his side of the table seemed too frightened or enraptured by the alicorn to put up much of a defense. Only Sister Nouera seemed to resist whatever glamour Celestia was projecting.

A gentle breeze from one of the windows stirred the curtains and rustled a few pieces of paper on the long, well-polished meeting table. The afternoon sun provided the proper lighting as the Princess and the Admiral squared off, yet again.

"I understand being cautious about this proposal, your majesty, but please consider the possible benefits." Gil tapped his index finger against the table as he spoke, his voice calm and clear. "A Bureau base stationed here in Equestria would allow for far easier interaction between our two realms, as well as access to a greater scope of technology than is currently available to your subjects."

"At the risk of unnecessarily involving our subjects in Bureau affairs." Celestia smoothly countered. "Never mind the fact that, from what I've gathered, much of the Bureau's facilities are militarily focused. Equestria doesn't need a military base, especially one belonging to a foreign power."

There it was again; that argument of Celestia's. That had been a common thread in Celestia's objections. Gil understood her stance; Equestria had been independent and peaceful long before the Bureau's arrival, and Celestia wanted to maintain that independence and peace.

Gil understood that, but he still had an agenda to fulfill. The Bureau's higher ups were interested in Equestria, and they wanted some degree of influence. He'd already gotten some concessions from Celestia; she had no objection to outer-dimensional patrols by Bureau ships and hadn't immediately turned down the offer of joint training of Equestria military personnel. However, Celestia seemed all too willing to make him fight for anything else.

"I don't suppose you'd reconsider a military alliance, then?"

"Not at this juncture. We've already discussed that option."

Gil cleared his throat. "Very well. Let's assume that we limit it to a civilian magical-technology center. Things like research, development and so forth. Would your government be more open to the idea?"

"We would, but that would openly violate your Bureau's cultural and developmental non-interference policy, wouldn't it?" Celestia smiled faintly.

"Not in this case. Since Equestria would be considered a self-governed ally of the Bureau rather than a non-administered world, the policies dictating cultural and technological non-interference would be lightened. I can hardly imagine your people wouldn't want some of the innovations we have to offer. Economically-"

"Yes, but introducing advanced technology from your world would throw off the balance of ours," Celestia rebutted, giving her mane a slight, flippant flick. "I'd hardly want to stifle innovation on our end just because we can acquire it pre-fashioned from another realm. Or isn't that what the policy in question is designed to prevent?"

_Why does she have to be so damned clever?_ Gil thought to himself irritably, a hand going to his beard as he rubbed it. Celestia's calm, cool demeanor was starting to drive him up a wall. It'd be one thing if the pony princess was stubborn or intractable. That he could deal with.

It was more the fact that she seemed to know the best way to counter any point that he made. He was pretty sure she wasn't using her magic to scry on him; he'd been careful not to hold meetings in the open air or in front of any windows. Still, somehow she always managed to gain the upper hand… or hoof, as it were.

Gil stretched slightly, considering his options carefully before speaking. "Academics then."

"What of it?" Celestia arched an eyebrow.

"Instead of technology, we offer research. Opportunities for cooperative learning and research with Bureau personnel."

"I fail to see why such a facility would need to be located in Equestria. Cooperative academic affairs were covered under our negotiations on immigration and travel to and from Bureau administrated worlds, if I remember correctly."

"Not every pony would have the resources for such a trip." Gil pressed in. "Such a facility would allow easier access to such resources without having to leave Equestrian dimensional territory."

"Mm." Celestia nodded. "Go on."

"Of course, your government would have final say in the matter, and likely have administrative approval. However, I don't think ponies would mind having easier access to such knowledge."

"I see. I'll have to take it up with the relevant individuals."

"So you'll consider the proposition."

"I shall."

Gil let out a slow breath, accepting the small victory with some degree of grace. "Excellent, your majesty. We'll leave it up to your consideration."

"Thank you, Admiral Graham." The sun princess nodded her head politely, her eyes closed. "I think it'd be best if we adjourned for the day. This meeting has been quite productive, but there are duties that must be attended to."

"As you wish, Princess." Gil stretched his legs slightly underneath the table, only to pause as Celestia focused her gaze on Schach.

"Sister Nouera, do you have anything you wish to add before we halt the proceedings?"

"Um…" Schach paused, glancing over at Gil.

"I've noticed your caution, Sister Nouera." Celestia's lips quirked in a gentle smile. "You've been rather reticent for the past few meetings. Surely you have something to add?"

Schach hesitated slightly, her eyes flicking over towards Gil.

_How did she know?_ Gil's mind raced as he nodded in reply, watching Schach steel herself.

"I might, yes," Schach replied in a slightly more confident voice, "I simply didn't wish to interfere with the talks without…"

"Without?" Celestia's voice was calm and even, like a teacher trying to pull an answer from a reluctant student.

"Without having a good reason to. There are cultural differences at play, after all."

"Of course, Sister Nouera. However, there's no need to worry. The purpose of these talks is to smooth out cultural differences between our peoples. Now, did you have something you wished to talk about?"

"Yes. It's about the issue of facilities…"

"I see." Celestia didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Go on…"

_I thought so…_ Gil frowned slightly as Schach spoke, his eyes locked on Celestia. _That's why she's been so adept at these negotiations. She's been keeping tabs on our conversations._

It did explain why the ponies were so willing to serve him food in his private quarters, not to mention the unobtrusive-but-still-present security provided by the royal guards. They were listening.

"Well, I can hardly object to the presence of the Saint Church here on Eqeustria, so long as its interference is kept to a minimum." Celestia smiled. "I'll have to confer with your suprior to hammer out the details, though."

"Of course, your majesty."

Celestia nodded, turning her dawn-pink eyes towards Gil, smiling playfully at him.

"Yes, Admiral Graham?"

"Hmm?" Gil centered himself mentally. "Nothing. I was just lost in thought."

"Ah?" Celestia tilted her head curiously.

"Considering what I should do about dinner tonight."

"Well, I'm sure the royal kitchens will provide something appropriate." Celestia smiled playfully, her eyes half-lidded. "Assuming you wish to dine privately…"

_Either way, I'd still be at a disadvantage. Of course, you won't be so gauche to come out and say it._ Gil smirked slightly as he rose to his feet. He had to admit, he felt a faint hint of admiration for the diarch. "Perhaps not. After all, I wouldn't want to put too much of a strain on your staff and your hospitality."

"Entirely up to you, Admiral Graham." Celestia rose gracefully to her feet as well, the various other officials on both sides quietly making their way out. "I do hope you're enjoying your time here."

"It's been very educational, your majesty."

"Oh, good. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Gil replied, bowing slightly as Celestia walked out, her long aurora-like mane and tail fluttering as she went. Gil glanced at her retreating form and shook his head.

"Why do I get the feeling she's toying with us?" His voice was low as he grumbled under his breath.

"She is." Schach replied in a hushed tone. "It's no coincidence that she brought up my qualms after we discussed them this morning."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Should we confront her on it?" Schach continued talking quietly as they approached the door to leave.

"I'm not sure. Best to tread carefully around the subject…" Graham glanced towards the door, then tapped his finger against his lips. The unicorn guards glanced up at him as he stepped through the door and nodded politely. The pair of stallions quickly fell in behind the sister and the admiral, trotting behind the taller humans wordlessly.

_If I didn't know better,_ Schach's telepathic voice echoed in Gil's mind, _I'd think she's wanting us to confront her._

_It's possible. Maybe she's attempting to see how we react, studying us…_

Schach frowned, clenching her hands slightly as she walked. _Why? What does she have to gain from toying with us?_

_She doesn't have to gain anything Sister Schach. Diplomacy is, in the end, a game of wits and forethought. _

_Feh. If I wanted to play chess, I would have brought a board._ Schach's mental reply was prickly with irritation as the pink-haired knight walked beside Gil, the pair of them stepping out into the courtyard.

_Patience, Sister Schach._ Gil sighed softly. _I do think, however, that we should take some precautions. Telepathy only when discussing these matters._

_Agreed._

"I don't suppose you have plans for the rest of the day, Sister?" Gil asked aloud, cutting the mental link.

"The Scrya boy did wish to speak with me about something, yes." Schach replied, running her fingers through her short hair.

"Very well. I have to check in with the investigation group and see how things are going. So, until later?"

"Until later." Schach nodded and turned slightly, breaking away from Gil. One of the unicorn guards peeled off wordlessly to follow her.

Gil stopped, turning and glancing down at the unicorn guard. "Excuse me."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm not sure I caught your name."

"My name is Lieutenant Glory, sir." The gray unicorn stood at what could have been considered a parade rest for a pony; gait spread, head up and at attention.

"Lieutenant Glory," Gil folded his arms behind his back, "I don't suppose you could accompany me while I meet with the investigation team?"

"Yes sir, if that's what you require, sir."

"Very good."

_If Celestia wants to spy on us,_ Gil thought to himself, _then I'll just have to oblige her._

* * *

Twilight tried to stay absolutely still, which was a bit difficult given her uncomfortable position. She was seated on her rump on the carpeted floor of her room, her hind legs bent awkwardly and crossed before her, her front hooves pressed together and her head bowed.

All she had to do was stay absolutely still and clear her mind.

That was easier said than done.

_Come on,_ she thought to herself. _Let's just see if I can stay still. Still and calm, just like the book said. Still and calm._

Her nose itched. Her tail twitched. A bead of sweat tickled her skin as it trickled down her neck. She was acutely aware of the fibers of the carpet poking her in the rear end.

"I don't think this is working." Twilight grumbled under her breath.

"Come on Twilight," Spike complained, setting the large, leather bound book down in front of her, the sound, causing her to open an eye. "We've just started. I know this isn't fun, but we've got to at least give it a shot."

"I am giving it a shot. But we've been doing this for hours!"

"It's only been ten minutes."

She sighed. She appreciated Spike's enthusiasm, but their first 'training session' hadn't been very promising. A lot of the ideas he had were interesting in theory, but failed in execution; he had trouble reading _The Beginner's Building Blocks of Magic_ to her, his attempt at aromatherapy had nearly caught the bed on fire, and she refused to let him get anywhere near her with the acupuncture needles.

Now they were trying Zebracan meditation techniques, which was also starting to grate on her nerves.

"I'm trying Spike, honest." Twilight reached up, rubbing one nostril. "But I can't quite get myself in the mindset."

"Have you tried clearing your mind?" Spike pointed to one of the passages in the book.

"I couldn't clear my mind with a broom and dust pan." Twilight grumbled and tried to shift her weight. "I'm just so used to thinking and… well, doing things. Besides, I think my rump's fallen asleep…"

"I don't get it." Spike hefted the book and looked at the contents of the page. "Zecora can do this no sweat. Says here a zebra can enter a meditative trance even if balancing upside down."

"Unfortunately, I'm not Zecora." Twilight groaned and rolled onto her side before pushing herself up to a standing position, stretching her legs and hearing the joints pop softly. "How is this supposed to help me get my magic back again?"

"Well, it says that when a pony is in a meditative trance, they become one with the world and can understand themselves…" Spike flipped through the pages. "Or at least, that's what this chapter says. I think."

"I don't need to understand myself, I need to get my magic back." Twilight huffed, pausing as Spike glanced downwards. "I'm sorry Spike."

"I'm trying my best you know," the baby dragon pouted.

"I know you are, and I appreciate it." She leaned her head down and nuzzled him. "But maybe we should try something simpler. Something not so exotic… or likely to set things on fire."

"Yeah yeah…" Spike sighed, shutting the book. "How about we take a break or something? I'm kinda starting to get hungry."

"Spike, it's hardly dinner-time yet. Besides, you had that ruby Rarity gave you…"

"I'm saving that!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and giggled. "Fine. I guess we can wander over towards the kitchen and see if they can spare something for a growing baby dragon."

Spike stood up and walked ahead of Twilight, opening the door for her.

"Thank you, Spike." Twilight stepped through, glancing down the hallway. _It's so strange, having Spike do things like open doors for me. I'm so used to moving things with my magic that I never considered not having it._

"Excuse me, Twilight?"

"Huh?" Twilight's ears stood up as she shook off her thoughts. She turned quickly to find herself looking towards Chrono.

"Oh! Chrono. Sorry, I was a bit distracted."

"Hey Chrono." Spike waved as he shut the door. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to speak with Twilight about something, if that's alright. I assumed you're still doing your training or whatever…"

"Actually, we're taking a break. I hope you don't mind walking."

The navy-haired young human nodded and fell into step beside Twilight and Spike.

"So, uh," Spike peered up at Chrono. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I'm just curious. How much do you know about Princess Luna?"

"Princess Luna?" Twilight blinked. "Why? What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me." Chrono's arms were tucked behind his back as he walked, his strides slow and careful as he kept time with Twilight and Spike.

"Um… to be honest, I don't know much about Luna. She's not exactly the most public pony."

"The most I think I saw of her was during Nightmare Night," Spike added. "She's really intense, but I think that's because she's old-fashioned."

"Mm," Chrono grunted softly.

"Why do you want to know about Luna?" Twilight glanced up at Chrono, causing the Enforcer to pause.

"I'm not sure if I should say. I don't want this getting out, and I don't want to offend you."

That caught Twilight's attention. The mare turned around to face him, the sunlight from a nearby window causing her to cast a shadow against the nearby wall. "You're not sure you should say?"

"Right."

"Because you might offend me?"

"Correct."

"Look Chrono. We're friends, right?"

Chrono hesitated, then nodded.

"Well, friends shouldn't hide things from each other, alright?" Twilight stamped a hoof gently. "So out with it."

"I think…" Chrono stopped as he glanced at the window, then took several steps back, standing well outside of the sunlight's direct path before continuing. "I think Luna's hiding something."

"Well, yeah. Like I said, she's kind of private…"

"More than that." Chrono folded his arms across his chest. "I think she knows something about the current situation with the Book… or at least has some insight that she's not sharing."

Twilight gaped. "You… think she has something to do with this?!"

" I didn't say that." Chrono held up a finger. "I just have my suspicions that she's not being… completely honest with us."

"I…" Twilight then stopped, her face creasing slightly as she frowned.

"You're joking, right?" Spike stepped forwards as Twilight fell silent. "Why would Princess Luna of all ponies have anything to do with-"

"Actually… now that you mention it…" Twilight's frown deepened, taking a seat and rubbing a hoof along the underside of her muzzle. "I did notice something."

"Oh? You mean last night and her sudden departure?"

"Well… her behavior during dinner last night for one… but there was something else."

"Something else?" Twilight had both Spike's and Chrono's attention.

Twilight shuddered. "During the attack…"

_SAMMELN. The book's voice was feminine but forceful and eerily familiar. Twilight had heard the voice before. It hadn't clicked until now, though…_

"It was the Book. The Book's voice was really familiar. I… I don't want to say for sure… but it sounded a lot like…" Twilight took a deep breath. "Like Luna's voice. It was distorted, but it did sound like her. A lot like her."

"Are you certain?"

Twilight shook her head. "It could have just been shock, or my memory being fuzzy… but… I don't know. I don't want to be right."

Chrono exhaled and closed his eyes, his arms crossing and tightening against his chest. "That complicates things."

"Have you tried talking to Princess Luna?" Spike stepped towards Chrono.

"Not yet. I don't want to confront her yet… and with the Bureau and Equestria being in diplomatic talks…"

"Something like this would be dangerous to discuss." Twilight finished the thought, eliciting an affirmative nod from the young man.

"That and…" Chrono sighed. "She sort of scares me a little."

"She does that." Spike deadpanned. "You should have seen her during Nightmare Night. Creepy central right there."

"If I do end up having to confront her," Chrono continued, "do you think I can rely on you to give me some sort of back-up?"

"I… guess so? I mean, I don't want to go against Luna like that…"

"I won't force you to… I just need to know you understand my position if it comes to that, at least."

"Alright." Twilight sighed. "I don't like it, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Chrono nodded. "Thanks."

"Chrono," she called out as he began to turn away.

"Yes?"

"Luna isn't a bad pony." Twilight approached him, looking up at him. "I don't know if she had anything to do with the Book of Darkness, but… she's not evil. She just wants everypony to accept and appreciate her. Just remember that, alright?"

Chrono didn't say anything, but nodded silently.

"Alright?" Twilight pressed him gently, trying to get a response.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chrono turned away fully and began walking off.

"Sheesh…" Spike grumbled. "Luna's not the only one keeping secrets if you ask me."

"That's putting it lightly. Come on Spike, I think I need something to eat too."

_If nothing else,_ Twilight continued her thought as they resumed walking, _it'll fill up the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach._

* * *

"I hope it's not too much trouble. I know the talks are important and I don't want to take any time away from that."

"It's alright, Mr. Scrya." Schach replied, trying to put the young man at ease as they approached the training area. "I hardly mind helping someone with this sort of thing. It's a nice distraction from the political arena."

"That's good, because I'm kind of at a loss myself. We already share similar spell sets, so I don't really know what to teach her…" Yuuno glanced towards the figure waiting for them.

Arf was dressed down, more than she usually was. Her barrier jacket had been replaced with a loose pink tank-top and a pair of athletics shorts that clashed with her bright orange tail and hair. She was busily stretching, her legs splayed out before her as she bent forwards.

"Miss Arf?"

The wolf-girl glanced over her shoulder, then untangled herself and climbed to her feet. "Yes?"

"Mr. Scrya asked me to help you practice." Schach folded her hands before her as Yuuno blushed.

"Oh he did, did he?" Arf glanced at Yuuno, then back to Schach. "I actually expected him to get Chrono, not you."

"Is that so?" Schach quirked an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, yeah. I know Chrono knows how to fight." Arf gestured towards Schach's clothing. "I'm a bit less sure about you."

"You're not familiar with the Saint Church, are you?"

"Not really," Arf shrugged. "Me and Fate weren't really social people when we were growing up."

"This was a bad idea." Yuuno sighed, his face hidden by the palm of his hand.

"It's alright Mr. Scrya. I don't hold it against her." Schach approached Arf calmly, her black dress rustling. "Though I suppose a demonstration is required. Young lady, I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

Arf barked a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm quite serious."

"I could hurt you, you know."

Schach raised her hands slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see."

"Well… if you insist." Arf shrugged before lunging towards Schach.

There was a rush of air as Schach sidestepped around Arf's punch, the air pressure of the blow causing her hair to flutter slightly. The second was just as easily dodged. The third was stopped as Schach struck the side of Arf's arm with the underside of her own, deflecting the blow as she stepped around it, followed by driving a palm strike into Arf's chest and sending her sprawling.

Arf winced, a hand going to where the strike landed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She froze as Schach's hand extended down to her, looking up at the small smile on Schach's face.

"I think I've made my point."

"Yeah, I think so…" Arf grabbed her wrist, letting Schach pull her to her feet. "I have to admit, you're really skilled."

"I'm a Knight of the Church, yes. I'm also Sister Carim Gracia's personal bodyguard," Schach replied, gently dusting off Arf's shorts. "I wouldn't be that well-respected if I wasn't somewhat skilled. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Absolutely. Think you can work with a useless pup like myself?"

Schach frowned. "Lotte called you useless?"

Arf whined, her ears folding back. "How did-"

"Admiral Graham said you got in a fight with Lotte yesterday. Is that what started it?"

Arf winced. "Well… it was a sparring match. But yeah, she did call me useless… after she beat the stuffing out of me."

"Hmph. And that reminds me why I'm not a big cat person." Schach clicked her tongue and stepped back. "Let's start with your form. Show me how you throw a punch."

"Yes ma'am!" Arf nodded, taking her fighting stance.

_Well, at least Arf's getting some help._ Yuuno pulled away slightly as the knight talked to Arf, a hand gently correcting the familiar's form. "Um, Sister Schach? Is there any way I can help?"

"Hmm?" Schach glanced back over at him. "Well…not presently. I think I can handle things from here."

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the library…"

"Of course. Don't let me keep you."

Yuuno shrugged and left the girls to their practice. He let his thoughts wander as he made his way towards the library, his hands tucked into his pockets as he walked, nodding to the ponies that crossed his path.

_I'm glad to be back in Equestria, but I didn't want it to end up like this. I just wanted to spend some more time with Twilight and her friends while all these negotiations were going on. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm even here…_

He sighed heavily as he turned the corner towards the library's entrance when a voice knocked him out of his reverie.

"I figured you'd be here."

Yuuno glanced upwards. Chrono was leaning against the wall across from the library's double doors, his eyes hidden slightly by his navy-blue bangs, his arms folded loosely in front of him.

"Chrono?" Yuuno approached the young man. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, obviously. I figured you'd find your way towards the royal library eventually. Can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess."

Chrono pushed himself off the wall, striding across the intervening space before opening the door, his eyes locked on Yuuno. _Telepathy only,_ his voice whispered in Yuuno's mind as he stepped through.

_Is something the matter?_ Yuuno thought back as he walked through, nodding to the librarian as he walked by. The unicorn gave him a distracted nod as Chrono closed the door behind him.

_Yes and no. I need to ask you a favor._ Chrono glanced at the books as they made their way amongst the shelves, a finger idly tracing along the spines.

_A favor?_

_I need you to do some digging into the records here. See if you can find me any information that might suggest a link between Princess Luna and the Book of Darkness._

"What?!" Yuuno gasped aloud.

"Shh!" Chrono shot him a glare, pulling a finger to his lips.

"Don't 'shush' me, and don't give me that look!" Yuuno hissed under his breath, glancing furtively in the direction of the librarian's desk before glaring at Chrono. "You can't just expect me to go along with that request without a very good explanation!"

"What did I say about 'telepathy only?'" Chrono whispered in reply, then sighed. "Fine… I have reason to believe Luna may have something to do with the Book of Darkness. I don't have the evidence to confirm my suspicions, but what little I do have points in that direction."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. Twilight, for what it's worth, thinks that it's something worth following up on."

Yuuno stopped. "Twilight agrees?"

"She's agreed to support me if it turns out my suspicions are correct."

Yuuno glanced around slowly. "Who else have you told about this?"

"The only people that know are you, me, Twilight and Spike."

"Chrono… this is crazy. You're going to accuse Princess Luna, one of the rulers of Equestria, of-"

"Not without strong evidence. I'm not a fool, Yuuno. Leveling an accusation like that without proof could put the ties we're trying to build with Equestria in jeopardy." Chrono leaned in closer towards Yuuno. "Which is why I want to see if there's any further proof before I even consider bringing this forth. And for that, I need your help. You're an archeologist. You're good at… ferreting out lost information…"

"You really couldn't resist that joke, could you?" Yuuno replied dryly.

"Focus Yuuno."

"I am. But why me?"

"Because if I start snooping around for information about Equestria's past, I might draw unwanted attention. I'm supposed to be focusing on finding the Book, remember? However, if you do it..."

Yuuno sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, I get it. But I don't like it. What if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll be wrong. Trust me, I'd like to be wrong too. I don't like thinking the worst of anyone, but it's my job." Chrono pulled back slightly. "So… will you help me?"

Yuuno grimaced and shook his head. "I don't know. Can I sleep on it before I give you my answer?"

"Fine. But I'll need an answer eventually." Chrono began walking off, then paused. "And Yuuno?"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have asked you for this if I didn't trust you."

Yuuno gaped slightly as Chrono strode off, leaving him amongst the tall bookshelves.

_I wonder about him sometimes._ Yuuno shook himself, trying to get rid of the sudden chill. What Chrono had just asked for was uncomfortable… digging into Equestra's past looking for something like that, especially as it pertained to the Princesses, seemed like a violation of some unspoken trust.

Still…it was the duty of an archeologist to discover lost and missing pieces of history. He had returned to Equestria to find out more about its past… which Chrono already knew.

Yuuno sighed. Curiosity was starting to overcome his caution, as usual. _Damn you Chrono,_ he thought to himself as he began walking towards the front desk. _I hope you're wrong._

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The librarian peered up at him. "Yes?"

Yuuno smiled weakly. "Could you point me towards the history section? I seem to be a little lost."

* * *

The sun overhead continued its course through the sky as the ponies and people below went about their business. Afternoon gave way to evening as the moon began to rise.

Luna closed her eyes as she set the sphere on its course through the heavens. The day had been interminably long, but fruitful. The initial design stages had taken much less time than she had expected, given that she had pre-existing structures to work with. It was the last few pieces that were giving her trouble; the transition from Mid-Childan to Equestrian design she had in mind would require a heavy degree of modification…

"A beautiful moonrise as always, Luna."

Luna turned to look as Celestia entered, her presence gently pushing back against the blue-white light she usually used to illuminate her room. An odd, lantern-like container hovered beside her, its cylindrical surface mirror-polished.

"Your complements are appreciated, sister-mine." Luna smiled faintly, her eyes flicking over to the container. "As is your gift. Is it the agreed-upon amount?"

Celestia blushed. "It took me a while, since I'm a bit out of practice, but yes. Five pounds of Orihalcum. Remember, it will only stay malleable as long as it produces light. This container should keep it in a workable state, however."

"I remember, sister. Though it seems that you are being overgenerous. I only requested three or four pounds of the substance…"

"Are you saying I should be stingy with my gifts?" Celestia smiled playfully as she floated the container over to Luna.

"You read too much into things, sister." Luna hovered the container over towards her bed-side table and set it aside. "I was merely commenting upon your beneficence. How have your talks with the humans progressed?"

"Quite well. They're still trying to convince me that they need to set up a military base here in Equestria."

"Is that so?" Luna arched an eyebrow. "And how did you respond?"

"I talked them down to something less overt. They try to couch it in terms of security or mutual advancement, but I know what they want; an extension of military power here. I don't think we need a formal military base here in Equestria, especially one belonging to an off-world power."

"A pity," Luna sighed wistfully. "I would actually enjoy the sort of trouble that would invite."

Celestia shook her head. "Luna, I know you miss the bad old days, but…"

"'Tis but a fleeting fancy, sister. Nothing more." Luna snorted, arching her wings as she climbed onto the bed, her legs folding beneath her. "I see that you've been enjoying yourself. How long do you intend to play with them, sister?"

The pale diarch laughed softly. "Until they confront me. Admiral Graham will likely be the one to do so; he's one of the few I don't immediately cow just by sitting there… I imagine it won't be much longer. I think he's become aware of my games."

"It gladdens me to see you in such spirits, Celestia. Though I must admit, I fail to understand how you can take such joy in such banal proceedings."

"It's hardly 'banal' Luna," Celestia countered. "Diplomacy is a game. It's always exciting when you square off against a new player."

Luna frowned. "Is it wise to treat a topic such as that as you would a filly's past time?"

"I was being metaphorical."

"Forgive me if I doubt the truth of that statement."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Luna called out, smiling slightly as a petite golden filly stepped through the door, setting her saddle bag down. "Ah, Fate, such excellent timing."

"Hello Princess Celestia, Teacher." Fate nodded politely as she approached. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not," Celestia cooed. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Kinda… I just wish all the other foals and fillies would stop pestering me." Fate sighed, her neck hanging low. "They want to know about the humans…"

"Hmm… is that so?" Celestia smiled faintly.

"Oh shooting stars," Luna groaned. "I know that expression. What horrid plots are you producing, my dear mischievous sister?"

"Nothing." Celestia replied in a sing-song tone. "I think I should excuse myself. Good luck with your lessons, Fate."

"Thank you, Princess." Fate replied as Celestia made her way out.

"No doubt she has some dreadful plot in mind." Luna shook her head before turning back to Fate. "But that is of no concern to us. Are you prepared for this evening's lesson, apprentice?"

"I am, Teacher."

"Very well. Lay yourself beside me, and we shall begin."

Fate nodded and clambered up onto the bed, settling herself beside the princess of the night. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar, cool creep of Luna's power draw her inwards.

* * *

The world sank away as she entered into the dreaming darkness. Luna was waiting for her, her hooves sending out slow ripples of moonlight along the black, shadowy surface of the dream world. Luminescent ripples of light drifted outwards as Fate landed lightly, her mane and tail fluttering slowly down in defiance of air resistance and gravity.

"We will begin with a review of our previous lesson." Luna said calmly. "Please generate the lightning as you did previously, apprentice. As many as you feel you can handle."

Fate nodded wordlessly and focused. There was a loud, ominous crackle as an arc of golden lightning lanced outwards into the air, stopping a good six or seven feet from Fate's horn.

Fate drew her neck back, leaving the crackling line of lightning hovering in mid-air. It felt easier this time. She glanced back at Luna, then inhaled and drew a second line of lightning into the air before her. Again, the streak of golden plasma hovered in defiance of gravity, connected to two invisible points in the air.

She managed to get to a third line before she stopped, looking towards Luna.

The moon princess nodded. "Well done. It seems that you've become more comfortable with maintaining the lightning. I must admit, I had not expected you to be so swift to disconnect the bolts from your horn."

"Thank you, Te-"

"Dodge, please."

Fate's eyes went wide as she sprang sideways. A blue-white bolt of lightning slashed across the ground where she had been standing, barely missing her.

Luna smiled faintly, electricity sparking from the tip of her horn as she glanced at Fate's lightning. "Excellent. You still maintain them even when surprised…"

The princess glanced back at Fate and frowned. The little filly was panting heavily as she got back to her feet, her red eyes watching Luna warily and with quite a bit of fear. "Are you distressed, apprentice?"

"A… a bit. I didn't expect you to attack me like that."

"It was intentional. I wished to see if you could maintain your focus and be aware enough to evade."

"And if I hadn't dodged in time?"

"Then it would have likely been rather painful."

"You could have at least warned me." Fate shook herself, her eyes closed as she tried to calm down.

"I could have, yes. However, that would have defeated the purpose of the test. In combat, such niceties will not be followed, Fate." Luna replied, walking around towards the filly.

"I know that much." Fate replied harshly, looking up at the alicorn with a glare. "I don't need to be reminded."

"If I have angered you, then I apologize. However, you were forewarned that my lessons would be harsh. I take no pleasure in trying to harm you, apprentice, but combat instruction must by necessity be harsh."

"Okay." Fate sighed, shaking herself. "Sorry…"

"Apologies are unnecessary. Do you feel ready to move on?"

"Yes, Teacher."

"Very well." Luna nodded. "Then let us continue with the next lesson."

Fate exhaled and nodded. "Alright."

"Since you have demonstrated proficiency with maintaining the lightning, we shall now move on to manipulating existing voltage and manifesting them unconnected to your horn. Follow my instructions, if you would."

* * *

The Community Theater of Canterlot was filled to the brim with ponies that night. A soft susurrus of small talk filled the arena as ponies took their seats, both in the arena and in the boxes along the wall. Most of them seemed to be regular city ponies, though the more prestigious boxes were dotted with ponies in much finer garb.

"I must admit, Fancy Pants has gotten quite a turn out," Rarity noted as she trotted into the theater, Spike at her side.

"Yeah. I guess when you're as popular a guy as he is, you can get a lot of attention from other ponies." Spike replied, grumbling slightly.

"Well, he is something of a trend-setter. Oh! There he is! Come on Spike, this way!"

Their destination was a small, private box set just above the arena, just to the right of the stage. Fancy Pants rose as Rarity and Spike entered, extending a hoof to Rarity. The stallion was in slightly less formal clothing; a navy blue turtleneck without a coat. "Welcome to my little theater, Miss Rarity, Sir Spike. So good of you to join me on this occasion."

"Thank you for inviting us." Rarity blushed as the stallion gingerly kissed her hoof. "Do forgive my appearance. I would have dressed up, but it was such short notice and I didn't have a thing..."

"I'm hardly one to judge on appearances, Miss Rarity. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." Spike grumbled as he climbed up into his seat between Rarity and Fancy Pants.

"So, how exactly did you meet Trixie?" Rarity asked as she sat beside Spike, glancing over his head at Fancy Pants.

"I came across one of her performances a few months back while on a business trip. She had a certain… magnetism that I found particularly fascinating. After talking to her and hearing about her problems, I offered her a spot in the theater."

"Her problems?"

"Financial difficulties. She'd been living hoof-to-mouth for a while, which is a tad difficult for a traveling performer."

"I see…" Rarity frowned thoughtfully.

"A bit for your thoughts, Miss Rarity?"

"Um… I think I might know why she was having difficulties."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Spike piped up. "Trixie came through Ponyville a while back. Her wagon got wrecked by an Ursa Minor and she ran off."

"An Ursa Minor?" Fancy Pants replied in confusion. "What's-"

"Giant bear made of stars." Spike added.

"My word…" Fancy Pants shuddered.

"Well, she would have gotten help, but I think she had irritated some of the local ponies with her antics," Rarity continued.

_Including me,_ she added mentally.

"Well, it's a good thing I discovered her then. I can only imagine, living with three other ponies like she was…"

"Three other ponies?" Rarity interrupted, only to glanced up as the house lights dimmed.

"Shh… it's started." Fancy Pants watched the curtained stage as a loud female voice rang out across the theater, quelling the few noisy audience members

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome one and all to my theater!"

The curtains began to draw back, the stage still dark as a shadowy figure, the source of the voice, stood center stage. Soft violin and woodwind music began to build underneath the speaker's words, slowly rising as she continued.

"Tonight, each and every one of you will be struck dumb with wonder, as my fellow ponies and I perform feats of magic, skill and dare-devilry that defy the very laws of nature! For tonight you will gaze, in awe, at the glorious, the unbelievable, the Fantastic Follies of the Great and Powerful TRRRRRRRIXIE!"

A bombastic fanfare boomed at that last word. Pyrotechnics flared to life, sending rooster-tails of gold, red and blue sparks into the air as the stage lights flashed on. A pale blue mare with a silvery mane and tail stood tall and proud on her hind legs, clad in a lavender witch's hat and cloak that glittered under the stage's illumination.

"I must say," Fancy Pants whispered to Rarity, "she certainly has the pageantry down, doesn't she?"

"Indeed…" Rarity replied, sotto-voiced. _Though she still has that ridiculous hat and cape. You'd think she'd have picked something more tasteful, the egotistical-_

Rarity's eyes narrowed as she caught herself. _No, no. None of that. Twilight says I should give her the benefit of the doubt, and I shall._

* * *

"Poor Fate, she looks so worn out."

Shining Armor laughed softly, looking over his shoulder at the slumped filly laying against his back. His steps were slow and careful as he walked beside Twilight and a shrunk-down, puppy-sized Arf, careful not to jar his adopted little sister. The streets of Canterlot were lit and glowing softly as ponies went about their evening, running their businesses and entertainment under Luna's moon.

"Princess Luna must have given her a work out tonight." Shining Armor commented, glancing at Twilight. "Then again, a full day of school, plus special training with one of the Princesses? That would be enough to wear anypony out."

"Hey," Twilight huffed. "I handled it just fine."

"Yeah? And how many times did I have to carry you home on my back when you were starting out?"

"Well…" Twilight blushed.

"I thought so." Shining chuckled softly.

Twilight laughed as well before sighing happily. "I missed this, Shining. I missed you too."

"Hey, maybe if you visited more often, we could hang out sometime." Shining needled Twilight gently.

"I know. I keep meaning to visit, but… well…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the same way." Shining sighed. "Things get busy."

"So…uh… how've things been for you?" Twilight ventured.

"Good. Being Captain of the Royal Guard is pretty cool. Good pay, lots of responsibility, snazzy armor…"

"Cute mares throwing themselves at his hooves." Arf added with a soft, playful growl, causing Shining's cheeks to turn bright pink.

"Shining!" Twilight giggled as he shot Arf a glare. "I didn't know you were such a playcolt."

"I'm not a playcolt!" Shining grumbled.

"Come on," Twilight teased, "you're telling me my big brother, Mr. Prince-In-Shining-Armor, hasn't found himself a special somepony?"

"It… It's not for lack of trying." Shining Armor blushed.

"That's not what me and Fate have heard from the gossip at the school." Arf grinned wolfishly.

"Don't you dare." Shining replied warningly.

"I heard he's something of a heart-breaker."

"My brother? A heart-breaker?" Twilight gasped. "Shining!"

"Hey, if you knew how many propositions from noble mares I get a week, you'd be a heart-breaker too." Shining grumped. "'Would you like to come visit my parent's villa when you have leave, Captain?' 'Won't you join me for a private dinner, Captain?' 'Oooh, the streets are so dark, won't you walk me home Captain?' Bleh. It's getting to the point where I'm not sure I'll ever find somepony that wants me for me, instead of wanting to get together with the Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Wow Shining, that's pretty rough…" Twilight trotted closer, nuzzling against him.

"Yeah… So what about you? Find a special somepony yet?"

"Uh…well… oh look, we're almost home!" Twilight grinned nervously, then darted ahead.

"Hey, that's hardly fair!" Shining called out as Twilight dashed up the street, then slowed to a trot as she approached the front door of her parent's house.

She inhaled and reached up, knocking a hoof on the door.

A few moments passed before the door opened, a familiar pale mare smiling as she saw her daughter.

"Hey mom…" Twilight blushed as her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home, Twilight," the older mare whispered, hugging Twilight tighter.

"He-hey… not so tight…" Twilight paused as she felt something wet trickle onto the back of her neck. "Mom? are you crying?"

"M-maybe a little…" Twilight Twinkle sniffed as she let go of her daughter. "Come in… come in darling."

* * *

_Okay. I have to admit,_ Rarity thought begrudgingly, _Trixie certainly seems to be different._

Trixie's outfit and showmareship was still outrageous and ostentatious, but there was something decidedly different from the show she'd seen in Ponyville. The show-pony seemed to play more to her audience now. There was no jeering and taunting, no pulling ponies up on stage for humiliation. Instead there were actual tricks, and good ones too. Rarity particularly liked the little vanishing trick Trixie performed with the mirror-covered box. Making a full-grown stallion disappear was quite a feat.

Maybe she'd been wrong about her.

"And now, fillies and gentlecolts," Trixie called out as the props for her previous trick were taken drawn away by a pale green mare, "the Great and Powerful Trixie presents the first of her assistants. Hailing from the east, please welcome to the stage the graceful, yet oh-so-deadly swordsmare, Sword Dancer!"

_This should be interesting…_ Rarity leaned forwards in her seat as the lights dimmed slightly.

Music began to play; harps and heavy drums and an electronic beat leading into horns and keyboard.. A solitary rocket shot through the air, flying over the ducked heads of the audience from near the doors and streaking towards the stage.

There was a flicker of light as a thin, curved blade sliced through the missile, the halves of the firework exploding on either side of a tall, muscular unicorn mare clad in a flowing white robe. The audience applauded as the mare flicked her tail, her sword hovering in a neon-pink magical aura.

"Wow…" Rarity whispered as the mare went through her routine, demonstrating her skill with the sword.

"Indeed…" Fancy Pants replied to no-one in particular. Objects flew from off-stage towards Sword Dancer's head; balls, dishes, pieces of fruit and other similar objects. All were neatly and cleanly bisected as the mare performed, her movements elegant and flowing to match the flashing action of the blade.

"I've… I've never seen a unicorn do something like this before."

"Neither have I… I'm surprised she's not in the Royal Guard." Fancy Pants whispered back, his eyes never leaving the pink mare on stage.

Rarity nodded and leaned in. The mare's performance was like night and day compared to Trixie; despite her apparent serenity, her motions were intense and focused, lacking Trixie's ostentatious flourishes. She directed her sword with both her natural magic and with one limb as though guiding a tame hawk. It was captivating in its simplicity, to be sure.

"Fancy Pants…" Rarity leaned over, her mane brushing against Spike as she did so. "Do you think we could meet Trixie and her… friends after the show?"

"I don't see why not." Fancy Pant replied quietly as Sword Dancer paused, a many-branched candelabra carrying a dozen thin, lit candles floating out slowly onto the stage. The stage spotlights dimmed, until the only light came from the flames of the slender tapered candles.

Then the flames moved. The lights went up, revealing the tips of the candles balanced on the flat of Sword Dancer's blade.

'I don't know where Trixie found them," Fancy Pants called out over the sound of applause, "but I'm glad she did!"

* * *

"An excellent job! Truly spectacular! I knew that you could pull off a stellar performance and my stars, you didn't disappoint!"

Rarity watched as Fancy Pants congratulated the blue mare. Now that she'd lost the hat and cape, Trixie looked decidedly less garish. If anything, she seemed a little embarrassed about her patron's effusive praise.

"Trix… Trixie thanks you for your appreciation, sir. You had nothing to worry about! Trixie will always deliver on her promises, you can rest assured."

"Oh, I will. If you can keep this momentum up, I have no doubt that you'll be successful. Why, you might even make the stages of Las Pegasus…"

"Of… of course!" Trixie grinned weakly. "But Trixe couldn't have done it without your support…"

"I only provided the funds, my dear. Oh! Do forgive me. Trixie, this is Miss Rarity, an acquaintance of mine."

"Hello Trixie. It's nice to see you again." Rarity put on a friendly smile as she extended a hoof, which Trixie shook.

"Again? Trixie doesn't remember meeting you before..."

Rarity's smile became slightly strained. "We met in Ponyville. You turned my hair green, remember?"

Trixie froze, her eyes going wide. "S-sorry… Trixie must have forgotten. It's been a very long time since Trixie has been in Ponyville. Haha…"

"I noticed. Don't worry, I'm not mad about that. I know better than to hold silly little grudges." Rarity ignored Spike's eye-roll as she bounced her violet curls gently.

"Trixie is… thankful for that, she supposes." The sapphire mare stammered in reply. "Were you entertained by Trixie's show tonight?"

"Oh yes! It was definitely a step up from your previous material. I really should tell Twilight to come to the show sometime."

"T-twilight?" Trixie's eyes went a little wider. "You're one… of Twilight's friends?"

"Indeed. Is there something the matter dear?"

"Oh… Um… Trixie is fine. She was just surprised, that's all."

"Oh don't worry darling!" Rarity chortled. "She doesn't bear any bad feelings about the last time we met. Far from it. I'd imagine she'd be glad to see you're doing so well."

"Trixie is… sure she would."

"I think that would be splendid." Fancy Pants interrupted smoothly, moving up beside Rarity. "I hate to be a wet blanket, but I really do think we should be going, Miss Rarity. I have reservations for us at Les Trois Couronnes, and I'd hate for us to be late."

"_Les Trois Couronnes_? Oh Fancy Pants, you didn't have to-"

"Now now, it's my treat. Come, Miss Rarity, Sir Spike..."

"Trixie bids you good night." Trixie replied as the trio made their way out the door before she sighed.

_Did they suspect anything?_ Signum's voice whispered inside of 'Trixie's' head, causing her to quirk her lips in a sneer.

_Not a thing. Thank the Kaiser that Shamal's disguise magic is as good as it is._

_Good. Come to the room, Vita. She's awake._

'Trixie' shook herself before slipping out She crept along the hallway as she heard the few remaining members of the crowd leave the theater, then bolted the rest of the way into the small quarters they shared.

She passed through the living room quickly and into the bedroom, a faint emerald glow forming around her as the disguise magic fell away. Pale blue gave way to scarlet and black as Vita took on her human form, crouching down beside the bedside alongside Zafira. Signum and Shamal crouched by the opposite side of the bed, heads bowed in reverence.

"Trixie?" Vita whispered as the sheets rustled. Trixie, the real Trixie, smiled weakly as she rolled over to face Vita, reaching out a trembling hoof to the young knight's cheek.

"Did… the… performance… go well?"

"Excellently, Mistress." Signum replied as Vita clasped her hoof. "A standing ovation. You would have been proud."

"Good." Trixie laughed, her voice raspy from disuse. She glanced back at Signum, rolling back onto her back. "Did you… enjoy it, Signum?"

"I did, mistress. You were correct."

"I told… you so…" Trixie exhaled slowly. "How long… have I…"

"A while." Shamal answered. "Don't you remember?"

"No… it's… it's like a blank."

"Don't worry. Once the book is complete, you'll be back to normal again." Vita replied, still holding onto Trixie's hoof. "Just… just stay with us, okay?"

"So hard to stay awake… So hard to wake up…" Trixie's eyelids fluttered. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mistress." Zafira growled, his tail swishing.

"I'm… a terrible mistress… for making you… work like this."

"It is the duty of the Wolkenritter to serve our Mistress," Signum replied, "without hesitation for the good of her-"

"Oh cut the crap Signum!" Vita hissed.

"Vita!" Shamal gasped.

"What?! We all know why this is happening! If it wasn't for that stupid Book, none of this would be happening! Trixie wouldn't be-"

A hoof touched Vita's lips. The red-haired knight turned to look at her mistress.

"No fighting." Trixie replied. "I… don't know how long I'll be awake this time. Please… no fighting. There's… there's plenty of Trixie to go around…"

"But it isn't fair." Vita whimpered. "It isn't fair…"

"Enough Vita." Shamal sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Trixie laughed softly. "Trixie… is so lucky… to have friends like you."

Her eyes closed again.

"Trixie? Trixie, no…"

Vita climbed onto the bed, pushing the sheets aside, revealing Trixie's bare flank, the place where her cutie mark was discolored and mangey. "Wake up… wake up! Don't go back to sleep! Wake up dammit!"

Trixie's breathing slowed into a soft, steady rhythm. Her eyes remained closed, just like they'd been for the longest time.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Secrets We Hide

The Time-Space Administration Bureau's headquarters loomed large in the _Arthra's_ viewport as the ship slid along towards it. Chatter filled the air as the bridge crew and the station's traffic control talked to each other.

"Control, this is Bureau Patrol Ship _Arthra_, requesting permission to dock for scheduled upgrading and re-fitting. Transmitting authentication codes now."

The speakers hummed as the response came in. "Codes received and accepted _Arthra_. You are cleared for approach. Please proceed to maintenance hanger 017 along route J. Transmitting route coordinates now."

"Coordinates looked in," the young man at the navigation station called over to communications.

"Route is clear on sensor readouts!"

"Moving into set course now. Lowering dimensional drive output to point-five Dimensional Nautical Velocity for approach."

Admiral Lindy Harlaown listened half-heartedly as the bridge crew went about their business. Her thoughts were elsewhere at that moment, focused more on other matters. It'd been several days since the _Arthra_ had left Equestria's dimensional territory, leaving the diplomatic team and everyone else behind.

Not that it wasn't necessary. After all, her orders had been to deliver the team to Equestria before returning to HQ. And the sudden appearance of the Book of Darkness made their return trip all the more important.

She didn't feel entirely comfortable leaving Chrono behind, however. Sure, she knew he could handle himself on an intellectual level, but some deep, instinctual part of her balked at the idea of leaving her only son alone, especially after his fight.

"Ma'am?"

"Huh?" Lindy blinked, rotating her chair to face Amy. The young lady smiled nervously, a data pad tucked against her chest underneath her arms.

"I asked if anything was wrong. Are you alright?"

"Sorry Amy, I was just lost in thought."

"Worried about Chrono?"

Lindy sighed, turning back to look at the viewing port that dominated the _Arthra's_ bridge. "Yes. I'm worried about everyone back on Equestria, but Chrono..."

"Yeah, me too…"

"Still mad that I cancelled your shore leave?" Lindy smiled weakly, trying to bring a little bit of levity to the conversation.

Amy giggled softly. "Nah. I didn't have anything important planned. Vacations are overrated anyway."

"Yeah… overrated…"

Amy coughed softly before she continued. "Um… so, I've got all the data we need to set up the direct dimensional link to Equestria. I've also sent in my report on the situation, as well as the data on Chrono's Device…"

"Good. We'll be meeting Admiral Lowran at the dock. Hopefully we'll have everything taken care of soon. I want to get back to Equestria as soon as possible."

* * *

_"And now, fillies and gentlecolts, please welcome Miss Twilight Sparkle."_

_Twilight smiled as she walked up onto the stage, her long regal robe trailing behind her. The podium seemed slightly oversized for her, but that was alright. It made her look more dignified._

_She coughed softly as she set her prepared speech onto the podium and began to read._

_"Dear friends, members of the unicorn community of Canterlot, your Royal Highnesses, alumni of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and the children from magic kindergarten, good day to you all. Today, I…"_

_"Hey!"_

_Twilight paused, glancing down at the very large audience as a little filly pointed up at her. "Yes?"_

_"How come you don't have a horn?"_

_An ominous muttering rumbled through the crowd as Twilight began to sweat._

_"Haha… how funny. Why don't I have a horn? Of course I… I…"_

_Her hoof went to her brow, but found nothing there. Her hooves felt around as panic welled up inside her._

_"No… no this is a mistake. It… where did it go!?"_

_Twilight's panic rose further as the crowd began to grow restless. She could hear them talking as the podium crumbled, her robes turning into a dunce's cap that perched on her head._

_"Ridiculous. You'd think a unicorn would have the good sense not to lose her horn."_

_"Disgraceful, utterly disgraceful…"_

_"Element of Magic my hoof!"_

_"Look at how ridiculous she looks! And to think she graduated from our school."_

_"No Luna, I don't know why I took her on as a student…"_

_"No horn, no horn, stupid little no-horn!"_

_"No, please," Twilight cried out as the faceless crowd began to advance on the stage, starting to scream over the chant of 'No horn, no horn, stupid little no-horn.' "I can explain! I can do magic! I promise! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"_

_"NO HORN, NO HORN, STUPID LITTLE NO HORN!"_

_The wave of ponies crested over her as she tried to flee, drowning her in a sea of noise…_

* * *

Twilight opened one eye slowly, a few strands of her mane dangling in her vision. The room was dim enough that the light didn't hurt her eyes as she pushed herself up from the bed, the lavender sheets ruffling around her.

The guest bedroom wasn't exactly bare; there were a few pieces of art on the walls, and a large mahogany dresser for clothes next to the curtained window. But despite those few touches the room felt slightly impersonal, doubly so for Twilight.

At least there was no chanting crowd of unicorns.

_It was just a dream_, Twilight thought to herself as she flopped back down, staring up at the ceiling. _Just a dream…_

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down as the few remaining fragments of her dream echoed in her head. A stifled yawn interrupted her breathing as she rolled onto her side, facing the bedroom door.

It was always worst when she was alone like this. At least when she was around others she could distract herself from the constant, niggling little doubts, the insecurity, the constant feelings of self-pity. It was always in the back of her mind, making it all the harder to think clearly. No matter how much she tried to think or remember her training in magic, nothing was coming back to her, which if anything intensified her negative emotions.

It wasn't a difficult concept to understand; she just needed something. Something to focus on. Something to give her that push…

There was a gentle knock at the door before it opened. Her mom peeked her head in through the door. "Oh! You're awake! Good morning sweetie."

"Morning mom." Twilight mumbled sleepily, running a hoof through her messy mane. "What time is it?"

"Nearly nine o'clock."

"Nine?" Twilight blinked, the last remains of her languor dissolving away. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried earlier, but you looked so peaceful." Twilight Twinkle smiled sheepishly as she passed by the bed, opening the curtains to let the sunlight in. "I figured that after all that's happened, you could sleep in some. Your father's getting breakfast ready if you're hungry."

_Ugh. Dash is going to chew me out for being late,_ Twilight thought as she pulled herself out of the bed, stretching her legs as she did so. "Are Fate and Shiny-"

"They left before sunrise. I swear, it's like when you were in school all over again."

"I bet."

"Hold on a second sweetie. You're not going anywhere with a mane like that." Twilight Twinkle giggled, her horn lighting up as she hovered a brush to Twilight's hair, trying to tame the wild strands of her mane. "Now hold still…"

"Mom, you don't have to brush my mane for me…" Twilight objected, even as she lowered her head. She glared upwards irritably at the hovering hair brush.

"I know, but I like to…" Twilight Twinkle walked up beside her daughter, the brush moving carefully, trying not to tangle her daughter's mane. "Did you sleep well? Any bad dreams?"

"No." Twilight lied, shifted slightly as the brush slid down, straightening out her tail.

"Are you sure?"

"I slept fine mom, really." Twilight rose up as the brush floated back to the nightstand, her mother nodding in satisfaction.

"There. Much better. Can't have you looking all bedraggled now can we?"

"Thanks mom..."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll just go ahead and make the bed for you."

"Mom, you don't have to, really." Twilight frowned as her mother began to smooth out the sheets, her telekinesis glowing as she worked. "I can-"

"I'll handle it sweetie."

"But I can help…"

"Nonsense. I'm already finished.." Twilight Twinkle smiled cheerfully, unaware of Twilight's angry frown as she fluffed the pillows. She set them atop the now-straightened bed, then turned and gave her daughter a gentle nudge towards the open door. "Now come on dear, let's not keep your father waiting."

Twilight obliged her, walking out the door and down the hallway. A sweet, comforting scent drifted up the stairs.

She closed her eyes and sniffed. "Is that," she sniffed again, longer and deeper this time, "cinnamon and brown sugar pancakes I'm smelling?"

"It is. I did tell you that your father's making breakfast."

"I haven't had dad's pancakes in forever…" Twilight trotted down the stairwell, quickly making her way towards the kitchen. "Dad, I'm up!"

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Night Light called from the kitchen. "Just a second. I'm almost done with this stack. Go ahead and have a seat at the table."

Twilight took her place at the round table, her mother sitting as well as Night Light walked out of the kitchen, a large platter of pancakes hovering beside his head along with a large bottle of syrup. "Did you sleep well, sweetie?"

"I did." Twilight watched as her dad hovered several pancakes over to her plate, drizzling syrup on top before dropping a wedge of butter on top. "Though I'm surprised you didn't wake me ear-"

"Here dear, let me cut those for you." Twilight blinked as her utensils floated up as her mom concentrated.

"Mom, I can cut my own-"

"Nonsense, let me-"

"I'm not a filly mom, I can cut my own pancakes." Twilight reached for the fork and knife, the telekinetic fields resisting her hooves. Anger bubbled up inside Twilight's skull as she tried to yank the silverware free.

"Twilight, just-"

"Fine!" Twilight pushed the plate away, her voice raising into a shout. "Treat me like I'm stupid! Why should I care?! I guess I'm useless without my magic, huh?!"

Twilight Twinkle winced. Night Light paused, a chunk of pancake hovering in front of his mouth. Twilight looked between the two of them, from her mother's slightly wounded face to her father's shocked expression, then looked down at the floor, her forelegs limply thudding on the tabletop.

"I'm sorry…" Twilight looked away. "I didn't mean to scream like that. I just…"

"I didn't mean to upset you." Twilight Twinkle looked down as well. "I just thought you needed some help."

"Honey," Night Light whispered gently. "If she wants to cut her pancakes, then let her."

There was an awkward pause before Twilight Twinkle relented, dropping the utensils.

"Thank you." Twilight fumbled with the bits of metal, managing to tear the pancakes into smaller pieces by sheer determination. She didn't feel hungry anymore, but it seemed like something to do to pass the time.

"So…um…" Night Light coughed softly, a bit of forced joviality in his voice. "How have things been in Ponyville? Was Winter Wrap-Up successful?"

"Mhmm." Twilight forked a chunk of her pancakes into her mouth and chewed, closing her eyes in contentment. "We actually came in ahead of schedule this time around. I guess me being the all-team organizer really helped this year. Did Fate enjoy herself?"

"Oh yes," Night Light chuckled. "Though she had a little trouble deciding what to do during the festivities."

"I can imagine." Twilight smiled faintly. It had been Fate's first Winter Wrap-Up after all. She idly wondered how Fate had handled the annual celebration-slash-national day of public service. She dug wordlessly into her breakfast, quietly listening to her father's chattering.

It was a little strange. The last time she'd visited her parents was during Heart's Warming Eve, and even then she'd spent the night in a hotel with the other girls. She hadn't slept over at her parent's house since… well, since before she'd moved to her tower on the palace grounds.

And now here she was, back under their roof. Without her magic. With her mother doing everything for her.

_I must be such a disappointment,_ that small, neurotic bit of her mind sobbed. _Especially to them…_

_Stop thinking like that,_ she chided herself, though it sounded hollow. She kept her gaze focused on the pancakes.

_I'm just a failure. Stupid little no-horn…_

"Twilight? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, rubbing her eyes a little before she looked up from her pancakes. "What?"

Twilight Twinkle tilted her head slightly as she looked at her. "Are you really alright sweetie? You look-"

"I'm fine," Twilight interrupted, putting on a fake smile "Just… stressed. What were you saying?"

"I asked if there was anything you wanted to do today."

"Well…" Twilight frowned. She did technically have things to do. There was practice with Rainbow Dash, and she was going to work on bringing her magic back. "I suppose…"

"We were hoping you'd spend the day with us… if you don't have other plans I mean. Night and I did take today off from work after all."

"You did?" Twilight gaped slightly, "What about your duties at the Royal Astronomer's Association? And-"

"Twilight," her mother interrupted gently, "we took the day off because you're more important than our work right now."

Twilight blushed. Her parents were always hard workers, to put it lightly; the Royal Astronomer's Association was their raison d'etre. She'd gotten her work and study ethic from them, after all. For them to have decided to take the day off…

"I know we haven't been in touch much," she continued, "but we still care about you a lot. When we heard about what happened to you, we were worried sick..."

"So your mom and I decided that it'd be better if we were here for you." Night Light smiled gently, walking around the table and taking a seat beside Twilight, nuzzling her neck.

"But…"

"So, do you mind hanging around with us sentimental old foals for a while, my little stargazer?" Twilight Twinkle flanked Twilight as well, wrapping her arms around her gently. "Just for today?"

Twilight closed her eyes, feeling the sense of warmth coming from her parents. She didn't need magic to understand that feeling; she'd felt it when Celestia comforted her during her brief bout of suicidal despair.

It was love; honest, pure, unselfish love. In the face of that, she felt the worry and fear start to recede.

A few tears starting to fall as she leaned into her mother. Then more came out. Then she started bawling. There was nothing pretty or elegant about her blubbering as the floodgates opened. "Momma… Daddy…"

"There there, Twilight…" Twilight Twinkle cooed, pressing her nose into her mane. "There there."

"Momma… Daddy… I," Twilight choked out between sobs. "I felt so stupid… I thought that if I didn't have… I couldn't do my… without my…"

"We know." Night Light hugged her from the opposite side, letting Twilight sob and quiver. "Celestia told us about your magic. I know it's tough… but you're still our precious daughter."

Twilight let out an undignified snort, trying to inhale through her nose as her mother wiped her face with a napkin. "Really?

"Really." Night Light touched horns with her and kissed her on the nose. "Your magic isn't what makes you special, Twilight. You'd be special to us even if you weren't a unicorn."

"R-really? E-even if I wasn't…"

That little neurotic part of her whispered, but she pushed it aside, willing herself to ignore it as she tried to reach out for that warmth.

She focused on that feeling, concentrating all of her will on it.

"It doesn't matter what happens to you," Twilight Twinkle hugged her tighter. "Magic or no magic, you're still our precious little stargazer. Nothing will ever change that."

Twilight shuddered, her eyes closing tight. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Twilight shut her eyes tighter. She felt a sense of warmth start to grow inside her.

"E-even if I haven't been around?"

"Of course!" Night Light nuzzled her softly. "We understand that you're busy. We were busy when you and Shining were foals, but that doesn't mean we didn't care."

"Even when you're not here, that doesn't stop us from still loving you," Twilight Twinkle continued, still embracing her daughter. "As if distance could stop our hearts."

The warmth grew stronger as something welled up inside her. It was a strange feeling, like a muscle tensing.

"I… I love you too…"

There was a soft click as her horn touched the crossed horns of her parents.

There was a pulse, a spark, a soft crackle of energy.

Fire welled up inside her body as her mental block vanished with a hollow popping noise. Her eyes shot open as she felt her head spin. Magenta light flared outwards, filling the room with magical radiance. Thoughts that had long been missing re-formed in her head as objects began to levitate of their own accord.

There was a bright flash from her flank as a pink and white star, surrounded by smaller starbursts, flared back into existence.

"I… I get it." Twilight giggled softly, then laughed as her arms wrapped around her parents, the light fading back as her eyes returned to normal. "I understand now! I GET IT!"

* * *

"Now Rainbow, I'm sure I don't have to remind you to be on your best behavior while we're visiting Twilight and her parents," Rarity insinuated as she walked beside the prismatic pegasus. "No need to be rude like the last time you were here."

The pair of ponies trotted down the avenue towards Twilight's parents house. It was a nice, cool morning, even though the sun was well on its way upwards.

"Oh come on Rarity," Rainbow huffed in irritation. "We were here for a Hearth's Warming Day party. So I had a bit too much eggnog and got a bit loosy-goosey. We were having fun!"

"Gallivanting around with a lampshade on your head is no way behave towards our hosts."

"It was only for a few minutes."

"You knocked over Fate's snow pony!"

"I apologized!"

"You knocked over _my_ snow pony!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now you're just nitpicking."

"Look, just be on your best behavior this time. These are Twilight's parents after all."

"Rarity, we're not here to socialize too much. We're here to pick Twilight up, remember? I should have flew over to wake her up myself."

"That doesn't mean we can't say hello, Rainbow. Besides, I seem to remember _somepony_ sleeping in this morning too."

"Yeah yeah, You're one to…" Rainbow stopped, her sudden pause drawing Rarity's attention. "Uh, Rarity? Is Twilight's parents house supposed to be all glowy like that?"

"What do you-"

Rainbow reached over and turned the unicorn's head in the direction of the house, pointing a hoof for emphasis. Brilliant magenta light spilled out from the windows and the cracks around the doors. Rarity's eyes went wide.

"I've seen that color of magic before!"

"Rarity, wait!" Rainbow shouted as the fashionista took off at a gallop, forcing her to give chase. The pair quickly approached the front door as Rarity pushed it open unceremoniously as she heard somepony shout.

"I GET IT!"

"Twilight?!"

"Rarity? In here!"

Rainbow and Rarity followed the call, following the source of the brilliant light into the kitchen. Twilight sat between her parents, laughing as the magenta light slowly faded, the various plates and potted plants slowly lowering to their original places.

"Twilight… your magic, it…"

"It's back!" Twilight giggled, wobbling slightly as her parents supported her. "It's finally back… I… feel dizzy. Hoo boy…"

"But how?" Rainbow gaped. "I thought you were, you know, completely cut off or something…"

"I… I think I know how." Twilight leaned against her father, rubbing her head. "Love."

"Love?" Rainbow and Rarity replied simultaneously.

"Love." Twilight repeated, her voice slightly slurred. "Strong emotions carry energy… and emotional energy produces an observable modification of one's natural mana when in sufficient purity, resulting in strange and dramatic effects… or something…" Her front hooves slid up to her head as she wobbled. "Sweet Celestia my head hurts. I think I need to lay down."

"Sorry, I left my egghead-to-English dictionary back at home. What did she just say?." Rainbow replied.

"The power of love is a curious thing." Twilight Twinkle smiled as she lowered Twilight to the ground.

"Thank you, mom."

"I don't get it. So you just needed some love and you're all better?"

"It was more than that…" Twilight replied from her spot on the floor. "I needed clarity… something to focus on… I was so focused on thinking I was broken that I was staying broken… psychosomatic. Ow."

"Easy there dear." Night Light cooed as he began to levitate his daughter up. "I think you need some peace and quiet. Would you excuse us, girls?"

"So much for practice this morning." Rainbow grumbled softly as Night Light trotted off, Twilight in tow.

"Oh come now Rainbow, this is great news," Rarity chided her gently. "Twilight's got her magic back now! Oh, the girls will be so happy to hear about this."

"I don't suppose you girls would like a bit of breakfast?" Twilight Twinkle offered. "We've got plenty of pancakes."

Rarity smiled demurely. "I appreciate your offer, Mrs. Twinkle, but we've already eaten br-"

"I'll take some." Rainbow interrupted as she trotted over, taking a seat at the table.

"Rainbow! You've already eaten breakfast at the palace. For shame!"

"Hey, training takes a lot of calories. Besides, I'm not about to turn down free pancakes! Can I get some extra syrup on mine?"

"Sure sweetie."

Rarity huffed, poofing her cheeks out as she glared at the Pegasus, then sat down at the table as well.

"Anything for you, Rarity?" Twilight Twinkle offered as she dropped a few pancakes onto Rainbow's plate.

"Just a glass of orange juice, please…"

* * *

Yuuno Scrya stood in front of the Canterlot Archives, his arms crossed pensively. The grand building looked a lot like the rest of the palace compound; tall white spires, a great gilded minaret topped with a sunburst, golden and deep purple decorations covering the swirls and bends of the architecture.

"Alright, I'm here." Yuuno rubbed his hair in thought as he stared up at the building, watching one of the gold-and-navy armored unicorn guards pass by one of the windows,

Now, how could he get inside?

_I could teleport in, but they probably have wards against that. And alarms. I could try a window, but someone would likely see me… hmmm…_

"Hey, Yuuno."

"Gah!" The young mage jumped slightly as he heard someone call his name. He quickly turned, then glanced down at the young purple dragon standing there.

"Oh. Spike. Heh, sorry. You startled me."

"Yeah, so I noticed. What're you doing out here?"

"Oh." Yuuno glanced back at the Archives building. "I was curious about some historical documents. I heard that a lot of the stuff that isn't in the Royal Library is in the Archives."

"Ohhhh," Spike nodded. "So… why don't you go in?"

"Well, there's guards walking around…"

"Yeah, that could be a problem. Do you want me to help you out?"

Yuuno arched an eyebrow. "Help me out?"

"Yeah. Twilight and I used to go to the Royal Archives a lot when she was in school for research projects. I know the place like the back of my hand. All the guards know me. I can vouch for you."

"Really? Well, that's one way of doing it, I guess. I was starting to think I'd have to sneak in through a window or something."

"Yeah, Twilight tried that once. Wasn't really necessary."

"Twilight tried to sneak into the Archives through a window?" Yuuno stared at the little dragon. "Dare I ask why?"

"Better you didn't know. It ended up being really dumb. Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

True to the little dragon's word, the guards allowed Yuuno and Spike in without much hassle. They did eye Yuuno cautiously though, and more than once Yuuno caught the guards keeping a watch on him out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike glanced around, rubbing an ear frill in confusion as he walked down the hall beside Yuuno.

"Why are there so many guards here? I mean, these are just Archives, right?"

"Well yeah, but there's also a lot of stuff here that needs protecting."

"Define 'stuff.'" Yuuno queried, starting to feel a little nervous as they walked.

"Well, most of that is magical stuff. You know, spells and stuff that could be dangerous in the wrong hooves. Plus a lot of the books and scrolls are really valuable because they're old and stuff."

"Ah. That makes sense then. No wonder there's so many unicorns guarding this place." Yuuno glanced over his shoulder as one of the guards turned the corner.

"I'm just curious as to why you're poking around in here," Spike continued. "The Royal Library not have what you were looking for?"

"Well… a certain someone suggested that I do a little digging."

Spike looked up at him. "A certain someone?"

"A certain someone."

"Did this certain someone say why?"

"Uh-huh." Yuuno nodded in reply.

"Did it have to do with a certain… um... thingy?"

Yuuno nodded again, causing Spike to groan.

"To be fair," Yuuno countered, "I was going to do some historical research anyway. I'm really interested about Equestria's past."

"You could just ask Celestia, you know."

"I know," Yuuno huffed, "but that defeats the purpose. Knowledge should be gained on one's own through study and work. To just ask for it to be handed to you would be like cheating. Besides, Celestia's got enough on her hands… er, hooves. Plus there's… you know."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I'm just used to Twilight going straight to Celestia for her answers." Spike chuckled, folding his arms behind his back as he walked.

"Well, that's because she's Celestia's personal student and I'm not. I guess I'm just used to doing it myself…"

"Uh-huh." Spike stopped, then rubbed his chin. "Hey, Yuuno. You're a smart guy, right?"

"I like to think I am." Yuuno stopped and turned to look back. "Why?"

"Do you know how to tell if a girl you like likes another guy?"

Yuuno blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean… is there some, like, special way I can tell? Come on…"

Yuuno began to laugh. "Spike, I'm ten years old. I've never had a girlfriend before!" Yuuno's laughter slowed and stopped as Spike frowned at him. "Sorry."

"This is serious, dude. I'm getting really mixed signals from Rarity. I mean, I know she likes me. She's kissed me and said I'm her Spikey-wikey, but there's this other guy called Fancy Pants who's really rich and handsome and a unicorn and he's got this really awesome moustache…"

_When did I get tapped to play guidance counselor?_ Yuuno thought to himself as he listened to Spike continue to rail on. "Uh. Spike," he interrupted, "have you talked to Rarity about this?"

"I…" Spike scuffed the ground with one clawed foot. "I'm kinda scared to. I don't want to sound like I'm jealous."

"I think it's a bit late for that."

Spike cringed at the gentle accusation. "Okay, maybe I'm a teeny, tiny, itty bitty bit jealous. But come on, this is the love of my life we're talking about here. It's not like there's other guys I can talk to about this."

"Well… you could just ask Rarity if she likes Fancy Pants," Yuuno replied as he shrugged. "I don't know what else I can tell you."

"I guess…"

"Anyway," Yuuno cut him off, "are we close to the history section?"

"Yeah. I think it's right down this hallway… or was it the next hallway?"

"I thought you said you knew this place like the back of your hand?" Yuuno sighed in exasperation.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been here. Not my fault this place is built like a maze."

"Excuse me."

Yuuno glanced over as a guard quietly coughed, before the stallion pointed with his horn. "Historical documents are that way. Third door on the left."

"Thank you, sir." Yuuno nodded to the guard, then began walking, Spike trailing just behind him.

"Seriously though… you've never had a crush?" Spike looked up at Yuuno as he caught up. "No cute human girls?"

"Didn't really have much of a chance to. I spent most of my childhood wandering around with my family. Not many chances when all you've got to work with is extended family."

"Harsh. You know…" Spike grinned wickedly, waggling an eyebrow, "Ol' Spike could set you up with a date."

Yuuno grimaced. "Sorry, but I'm not really comfortable dating outside my own species."

"Which species, human or ferret?" Spike recoiled as Yuuno gave him a withering glare. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

_Why is it that people insist on teasing me about that?_ Yuuno thought to himself as he pushed a door open, looking into the large, roughly circular room beyond. The walls were covered from floor to roof with shelves of books and scrolls. Shelves radiated outwards from the center of the room, the tiled floor glittering slightly underneath the circular skylight above. The entire place smelled of old parchment.

"Wow… look at all of them." Spike looked around as he walked. "Where do we start? I mean, the Archive's always been a bit disorganized, so it's hard to find stuff."

"I can handle that." Yuuno smiled faintly as he walked into the center of the room, standing under the skylight as he spun around slowly, inspecting the room. He slowly swept his arm out, index finger extended as he took the pirouetted slowly.

"What're you going to do?" Spike watched as Yuuno paused, nodding to himself.

"Magic." Yuuno closed his eyes as a Mid-Childan spell circle sprang into being beneath his feet, taking a seat in its center as he cleared his mind.

"What're you- woah!" Spike stepped back as scrolls and books began to levitated from their places, floating over to the cross-legged archeologist and orbiting around him.

"It's an advanced searching spell. It allows me to scan for and retrieve information in multiple media, though I usually use it for books." Yuuno's eyes flicked from book to book, scroll to scroll as he scanned over them. "It also helps me multi-task and comprehend multiple sources of information simultaneously."

"Wait a minute…" Spike ducked under one of the hovering tomes, looking up at the flipping pages. "You're telling me you're actually reading multiple books at once? Dude, not even Twilight can do that!"

"Heh. It's not exactly easy, though. Could you do me a favor, though?"

"Sure."

"Could you get me some paper and something to write with? I'm going to take a lot of notes."

"Sure thing!" Spike grinned. "I guess I can play temporary assistant to you, Yuuno."

"I'd appreciate it." Yuuno flicked his hand, floating a book away and drawing over another scroll to take its place. The writings were faded, but the actual content wasn't hard to decipher, not when you had a general understanding of Equestrian and access to translation magic.

_At least these documents are well-preserved,_ Yuuno thought to himself as he shifted his position, trying to get comfortable on the stone floor. _Now, let's see what these old tomes can tell me…_

* * *

"…and then he started telling me about his familiars. Everything about them, including their favorite type of fish and how hard it was to litter-box train them when they were kittens. And _then-_"

Celestia raised a hoof, interrupting the serving-mare's rambling diatribe. "That's quite enough, dear. I think I've heard all I need. Are you alright?"

The serving-mare blushed, her cheeks growing pink despite her lime green coat. "Um… I think so. I'm sorry, but the Admiral just wouldn't stop talking until I left. Did any of that help?"

"Oh yes. Quite a bit. Why don't you take a break for a while? I can imagine that listening to all of that was a bit stressful."

"Thank you, your majesty." The mare bowed, then walked out of door. Celestia watched her leave, a thin smile on her lips.

It had been much the same with the guard yesterday, and the serving mare that had brought Gil his dinner last night. Gil had taken great pains to talk the poor ponies ears off, filling them in on the most banal details imaginable. The guard had related how Admiral Graham has taken him on an extensive tour of the western tower, filling him in on how each and every piece of equipment worked… and then had taken him back through and explained it to him again, 'just to make sure.' The other serving mare's report was similar to the one she'd just heard; Admiral Graham had explained to her, in excruciating detail, why poached eggs were clearly superior to fried eggs, and the differences between a Caeser and Chef salad.

None of the ponies were particularly amused by the human's behavior. None except Celestia.

_Well, if nothing else, that confirms that Gil knows I'm keeping tabs on him._ Celestia giggled softly. _Well played, Admiral. A little immature, but well played nonetheless. I've still got plenty of tricks left, however. Perhaps I'll have you speak to my school. I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting to know my little ponies more personally…_

The sun princess giggled as she closed her eyes, extending her awareness upwards to the sun, letting her sight fall down where the sunlight shone. Her sight flickered over the western tower, trying to peek in through the windows… which were all curtained up.

_Clever boy. I suppose the Admiral doesn't want me peeking._

Celestia began to draw back until she noticed something else; an uncharacteristic glow coming from one of the skylights in the Canterlot Archives

_Now what do we have here?_ Her curiosity piqued, she sent her awareness down into the room. She paused at the sight; young Yuuno Scrya surrounded by careful stacks of tomes and neatly piled scrolls, several open books hovering before him as Spike dutifully took down notes.

_My my, what DO have we here? A busy little archeologist snooping in the Archives? I wonder what you're looking for..._

"So what can you tell me about this 'Nightmare Moon?'"

Celestia frowned.

"Well," Spike replied, scratching the tip of his quill against the side of his head. "not a lot. Why do you ask?"

"I keep coming across mentions of a 'Nightmare' in these old histories. I just wanted to check if it's the same figured mentioned in the folklore books in the Royal Library. Whatever or whoever it is, the phrase keeps popping up whenever Luna's name shows up."

"They could be…"

Yuuno glanced over at Spike, his gaze going 'through' Celestia. "They could be?"

"Yeah… you might be better off asking Twilight…"

_Oh, I don't think you'll need to ask her,_ Celestia thought as she drew back, her senses sliding back to her corporeal form.

"After all," she replied to nobody in particular, her lips creased in a slightly unpleasant frown, "I can answer that for you…"

* * *

_The doors slammed open with a boom, casing Celestia to look up with a jolt. The guard's heralding was swiftly quelled by a rush of frigid air and a booming pronouncement._

_**"Sister! We will have words with thee at once!"**_

_Ever-Benevolent Princess Celestia, Divine Diarch of the Sun and Bringer of Day, tried to ignore the fact that her little sister, Ever-Vigilant Princess Luna, Divine Diarch of the Moon and Keeper of Night, had just busted into her private quarters while she was being tended to and pampered by her hoof-maidens. _

_The younger mares drew closer to her, some hiding behind her flowing pink mane as the dark alicorn, clad all in blue-white moon-silver armor, strode towards their Princess with burning eyes. Celestia had to admit, the height and grandeur of Luna's war-form was quite imposing, even if her little sister never seemed to turn it off._

_It was all rather tiresome. Celestia sighed, glancing to the trembling mares. "Pray thee, our little ponies. Excuse thyselves, for our sister doth seem quite wrathful."_

_"Forgive me, bright one," was the chorus of replies from the servants before they bolted, the doors shutting behind them. Celestia turned to face her sister, her wings spread out against the soft cushions she lay upon._

_"Well then, dearest sister," Celestia kept her voice calm and level, "what brings thee to my chambers in such a state?"_

_"Thou knowest what, oh beloved sibling," Luna's breath hissed slightly on the adjective. "I have heard of thy decision to weaken our defenses."_

_"Ah. The reduction of our armies then." Celestia shrugged, drawing a wing forth to preen it. "What of it?"_

_"A reduction!?" Luna snarled, pawing the ground with one hoof. "A reduction implies that there will be some number left! This is a truncation! A decimation!"_

_"Must you be so dramatic?" Celestia replied with a sigh, settling her wing back to its original position._

_"Oh, do forgive my rudeness, dearest sister," Luna replied sarcastically. "Forgive me my agitation at the knowledge that thou wouldst reduce our armies to a shadow, a shade of its former glory!"_

_"What need have we of an army, Luna?" Celestia replied sternly._

_"What need?! To defend our lands against our enemies! To strike against them upon the field of honor! What other purpose would such an institution have?"_

_"Our enemies? What enemies, pray, would you have us strike against? Celestia folded her wings and rose to her feet. "What few foes would face us have been in disarray for years. The Griffon Tribes have yielded us ground, the Dragons have fled our lands en masse, the Changlings have been banished unto the southern wastes, and let us not forget what was done to the so-called 'empire' of the Diamond Dogs."_

_"All the more reason we must remain steadfast." Luna replied, her armor chiming as she stomped a hoof. "Would you have my army-"_

_"Your army?" Celestia arched an eyebrow._

_"…OUR army at such a disadvantage, should those foes rise once more?"_

_"Our foes have been broken, dear sister. Equestria is at peace, and has been so for years" Celestia replied coolly. "The times of conflict and strife have long since passed. Our ponies deserve to be freed from their servitude to return to their families. This you must accept, little sister."_

_Luna trembled visibly at Celestia's dismissive rebuke, the air growing chilly as a hint of rime clung to the carpet beneath her hooves. "Servitude? I have served as their leader since they were naught but foals. I have led them and taught them, served them as loyally as they served me. And you dare to deny me that?!"_

_"I would, if it comes at the cost of their happiness, sister!" Celestia's voice rose in tandem with Luna's._

_"What of me then?!"_

_"I would have thee act as a mare befitting your age and station!" Celestia snorted, rainbow-colored fire licking along her pink mane._

_"You would have me become as soft as you are! It is hardly my fault that you hide and cower from our enemies like a filly, oh elder sister!"_

_Celestia drew herself up, fury in her eyes. "And it is hardly my fault that thou art enamored with and defined by war, 'Nightmare!'"_

_Silence fell upon the room like a heavy blanket._

_Both sisters locked eyes, energy rolling off their bodies in reaction to their emotions. The windows fogging as Celestia's heat and Luna's cold met and clashed. Tension thrummed in the air for what felt like hours as the seconds passed._

_Celestia broke eye contact first, closing her eyes as her nostrils flared. "This has already been decided sister."_

_"By you." Luna growled, though her voice sounded choked._

_"Indeed. By me. It is my prerogative as the eldest-" _

_"Of course," Luna interrupted, bitterly. "By all means. I will bend to thy will, as always." _

_"Please understand," Celestia replied, trying to temper the heat in her voice. "I do not do this with malice. I sought not to wound thee so deeply…"_

_Luna huffed, dismissing her war-form. She shrank down in height as her lunargent barding vanished away, replaced by a blue-white crown and collar. She stood barely half her sister's height, though her power was still tremendous. "It matters little what you sought," Luna replied, her voice softer and less intimidating. "as still my heart aches. Would you deny me purpose in this new world you would create?"_

_"Nay, sister. I would not. I-" Celestia frowned as Luna turned away from her. "I would have thee as my equal…"_

_"Thou sayest that." Luna sighed, her head lowered. "Thou always sayest that."_

_"I mean it, truly I do. It was but a slip of the tongue…" Celestia took a step forwards, but stopped as Luna began to walk away from her, head bowed low._

_"Of all the ponies who have called me by that name, sister… I would have nay expected you to do so."_

_"Luna, please, I'm sor-"_

_"The Nightmare bids thee good day, Celestia," Luna flicked her tail as she dissolved into a cloud of dark blue light and vanished, leaving Celestia alone._

_Celestia stared at the spot where Luna had stood, then ground her teeth in anger._

_"Foolish mare," Celestia grumbled to herself as she laid back down. "Her temper shall be the death of me. It would be best to let her be for now. No doubt she will sort herself out in time… It was just a slip of the tongue…"_

_"Princess?" One of the hoof maidens peeked in through the crack in the door. "Is… is it safe to come back in."_

_"Aye…" Celestia replied, suppressing her magic and putting a smile on her face. "Aye, it is. Resume your duties…"_

_The mares returned to her side, filing her hooves and horn and combing her mane and tail. She sighed softly, closing her eyes._

* * *

The Sun Princess shook her head in aggravation. Yuuno was prying into the past, into things he shouldn't be looking for. Things that would be uncomfortable to explain. This had to be rectified, and quickly.

The ideal course of action would be to point Yuuno in the proper direction. She couldn't simply shut down his research; that would only raise suspicion. She could, however, control what information Yuuno acquired, thus minimizing damage to the kingdom's prestige. He was only interested in Luna. Better that he focus on her sister's past then have him discover their other, better-hidden secrets…

She stopped, closing her eyes as she pulled that train of thought to a screeching halt. A thousand years of carefully built political experience paused. The memories of her youthful arrogance still stung, reminding her of a single fact even though the centuries had dulled the pain. She wasn't a monarch. She was a diarch.

_Don't lie to yourself, Celestia,_ she chastised herself. _Going behind Luna's back isn't ideal. It's expedient. It's selfish. I'm not that pony anymore. I won't be that pony again._

It was hard to remember that fact sometimes. It was so easy to slip back into the comforting position of being the sole ruler of all ponydom. But she wasn't. Not anymore

She owed Luna that much.

_Luna?_ She sent the thought out gingerly.

_Yes, sister?_ The reply was distant.

_I need to talk to you about something. Could I speak to you personally?_

_I am somewhat occupied. Could you come here to my workshop instead?_

Celestia paused as she started to say no, then changed her answer. _Very well._

It wasn't difficult to teleport to Luna's workshop entrance. Celestia vanished in a flash of light and mana, reappearing in the windowless dome that served as the workshop's entryway.

"Luna," she called out, "I'm here. Open the door, please."

A few seconds passed before a circle in the center of the room slid open with a low rumble. Celestia slowly spread her wings and floated into the dim workspace, the soft, lambent light turning her coat a pale blue.

Luna stood at the bottom of the shaft, her eyes focused on the display before her. The smell of hot metal burned Celestia's nostrils as Luna worked, carefully molding a chunk of black Ferrum Noctem with slow, careful sweeps of her magic.

"I did not expect you to come, sister." Luna said distractedly. "Rarely do you venture into my territory to treat with me."

"I know…" Celestia glanced around the workshop. She knew, vaguely, what the hovering tools and devices were, but aside from that, it all seemed decidedly foreign to her. Just as it had been centuries before.

"What business do you have with me, then?"

"Luna… Yuuno is looking into Nightmare Moon."

Luna stiffened slightly, her wings bristling as her horn dimmed. "You have my full attention."

"I… I think he's looking into what happened a thousand years ago. I have my suspicions why…"

"The Book of Darkness."

Celestia nodded slightly as Luna sighed. "What, then, are your plans sister? Surely you-"

"What do you want me to do, Luna?"

Luna stopped mid-sentence, turning to face Celestia. "Pardon?"

"What do you want me to do, Luna?" Celestia repeated the question.

The dark alicorn frowned slightly. "You jest, sister. Certainly you have some plan already in place that does not require my interference."

"Actually, no," Celestia replied, only lying a little bit. "Since this is about you and your past… I figured I should ask you first. I owe my co-ruler that much."

Luna stared at Celestia, her eyes narrowed slightly. Celestia felt nervous, like she should apologize, before Luna nodded.

"Very well then. Go then unto the Scrya child. Notify him that I will speak with him this evening at moonrise."

"Alright."

Luna turned away, looking back to her work. "And Tia?"

Celestia paused as she started to fly away. "Luna?"

"Thank you."

Celestia smiled softly. "You're welcome, Luna."

* * *

"Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare," Yuuno mumbled under his breath as he scanned through the various hovering books.

"Nightmare, Nightmare, Nightmare," Spike repeated, his quill scratching on the sheet of parchment. "What about Nightmare? Isn't that what you're looking for?"

"It is, but these records are being uncomfortably vague. Half the time the descriptions don't match one another, and the rest of them just skip over most of the relevant information." Yuuno frowned at one of the books in irritation. "I'd almost say a lot of these books are unreliable… or worse, edited."

"Edited?" Spike nibbled on his quill pen. "By who?"

Yuuno began to answer when a bright flash and a wave of warmth filled the room. The golden-white glow resolved itself into Princess Celestia, her wings folding against her sides.

"Ahh! Wh- Princess?" Spike stammered as Celestia opened her eyes. Yuuno felt the uncomfortable weight of the alicorn's gaze focus on him and the books hovering around him.

"Your Majesty…" Yuuno began as Celestia interrupted.

"Spike, would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

"Princess?"

"Please?" Celestia's voice was gentle, but her tone brooked no argument. Spike shot Yuuno an apologetic look as Celestia walked past him, taking a seat in front of Yuuno.

"So," Celestia said as the door shut. She gingerly levitated a scroll from one of the gathered piles, unfurling it and giving it a cursory glance. "I see you're quite the talented researcher, Yuuno."

"It's one of my many talents, your maj-"

"Celestia. Or Princess, if you prefer."

"It's one of my many talents, Princess," Yuuno amended. He shifted his weight, unbending his legs from underneath him and flexing his feet. "Though I didn't know you were interested in it until now."

"I didn't have a reason to be interested until now. What are you looking for, Yuuno?"

Yuuno spared a glance at the skylight and made a face, then looked back at Celestia. "How long?"

"Long enough."

"Then you know what I was looking for."

"I do, but I want to hear you say it."

Yuuno sighed, resting an elbow on one knee and his chin in his palm. "I was looking into Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon."

"Why?"

"Because there was something that made me curious." Yuuno straightened himself, looking Celestia in the eye as he felt the alicorn's glamour wash over him. "A lot of the books of Equestrian folklore and fable mention a cannibal spirit named 'Nightmare Moon.' However, there was a certain book I read that mentioned her in conjunction with a pair of pony sisters. Alicorn sisters."

Celestia remained silent, her face quite neutral.

"Now, the idea of warring siblings isn't uncommon in folklore and fable," Yuuno continued. "However, we're not talking about old bedtime stories, are we?"

"I suppose not," Celestia agreed.

"Who is Nightmare Moon, Princess?"

"I'll have to refrain from answering that question, Yuuno."

The archeologist frowned. "Because you _can't_ answer, or because you _won't_ answer?"

"Because it's not my place to answer." Celestia replied softly, lowering her eyes.

"I see…"

"I don't think you do." Celestia closed her eyes as the sun shone down on her. "There are a lot of things in Equestria's history that I'd prefer remained hidden, Yuuno Scrya. A great many secrets that should stay secret."

"Is that why these historical documents are so vague and inconsistent when it comes to Nightmare Moon? Because you asked the writers to be?"

Celestia glanced at him, lips turned downwards in a frown.

"I thought so," Yuuno nodded in affirmation.

"Be careful where you go with your questions, Mr. Scrya," Celestia chided him, though her voice lacked humor. "Many of those secrets are hidden for a reason. Some of them would be uncomfortable to outsiders, especially the Bureau."

"I am nothing if not discrete." Yuuno met Celestia's eyes, a few beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"I hope so. However, I'm not here to play twenty questions with you. My sister, Princess Luna, wants to speak with you personally this evening at moonrise."

Yuuno swallowed. "I see. So she knows."

"Yes, she does. I trust you'll give her the proper respect. After all, you're digging into things that might involve her."

"I will."

"Good." Celestia rose to her feet and began to walk away, her tail swishing.

"Princess?" Yuuno's query caused Celestia to stop. "Why invent the fables? Why the subterfuge? If Luna was Nightmare Moon then why-"

"Because Luna didn't deserve to be remembered that way," Celestia replied morosely. "A thousand years is plenty of time to muddy the waters of memory about something like that. Make of that what you will. Good day, Mr. Scrya."

Yuuno shielded his eyes with one hand as Celestia vanished in a brilliant burst of light and mana, leaving the room just a few degrees warmer than before she had arrived.

* * *

Shamal glanced nervously at the maitre'd as she followed after him, passing by the various posh, well-dressed ponies. The sun had just reached noon, which meant that the restaurant Les Trois Couronnes was already holding its lunch service. To get a walk-in seat at The Three Crowns was a feat few ponies could pull off; most reservations had to be made months in advance just to get a table.

Of course, Shamal, aka 'Miss Swan Lake,' had the advantage of knowing the owner.

"Ah, Miss Lake!" Fancy Pants smiled warmly as she was seated at his table. "What an unexpected surprise. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Shamal nodded wordlessly and took a seat as a waiter poured water into one of the delicate glasses.

"I'm a bit surprised," Fancy Pants continued, glancing around and past Shamal with a slight frown. "I had expected Trixie to attend. That was the point of this little lunch meeting, after all."

"Trixie is feeling a little under the weather today, sadly." Shamal smiled weakly as she replied. "A bit too much celebrating last night, I think."

The invitation had caught her and the other Knights by surprise; a simple lunch meeting to celebrate Trixie's first and rather successful performance, with a promise to take the four of them out to dinner later that night. Since the incident a month prior, the four of them had been endeavoring to keep their mistress's condition a secret from their sponsor, all the while caring for her, a difficult feat most of the time.

However, they couldn't hide things from Fancy Pants forever. When the invitation came, a decision had to be made. Turning down the invitation would have been suspicious. A disguise might have worked, but none of the Wolkenritter would have been able to pull it off; Shamal and Signum lacked Trixie's outgoing attitude and panache, and while Vita could play the unicorn on the stage, she still required a script.

Zafira had flat-out declined, citing certain necessities that would need to be painfully hidden by the disguise spell.

Hence, Shamal was tapped to play the bearer of bad news. It was not a role she particularly enjoyed.

"I see." Fancy Pants sighed, shaking his head.

_Please believe me, please believe me,_ Shamal prayed silently, only to exhale in relief as the stallion chuckled.

"I suppose I can't blame her. Oh to be young and foalish again."

"I-indeed. Young and foalish." Shamal laughed softly as the pair of them were presented with menus.

"Mmm," Fancy Pants peered at the waiter over his menu, "I'll have the leek and black truffle risotto with the green salad. Make sure to be a bit light on the vinaigrette. And you, Miss Lake?"

"Um…" Shamal glanced over the menu nervously. "I'm not really hungry…"

"If you're worried about the price, don't be. It's on my bit," Fancy Pants replied soothingly.

"Well," the Knight of the Lake frowned. It would be nice to have a lunch that wasn't burnt for once. "I'll… have the same, I guess?"

"I must say, "Fancy Pants continued as the waiter slipped off with their orders, "I'm surprised that Trixie decided to celebrate so hard that she made herself ill."

"Well, we did warn her…" Shamal blushed. "I think she was just happy that she had such a large and appreciative audience."

"Indeed. I do hope she's available for her show tomorrow."

"Oh, she'll be fine… Just some time resting in bed will help her."

_Like she's been for a month now…_ Shamal thought sadly.

"Miss Lake? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Shamal blinked.

"You seemed… sad for a moment." Fancy Pants leaned forwards, his hooves pressed together in front of his nose.

"Sorry, just… worried, I guess. I left Trixie in the others care while I was gone."

"I'm sure things will be fine. Sword Dancer and Mallet seem to be responsible ponies…"

"I know, but I'm just a worrywart by nature."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Fancy Pants replied slyly, eliciting a giggle from Shamal.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you're smiling, Miss Lake."

Shamal's cheeks lit up. "O-oh. Th-thank you…"

"It's strange though," Fancy Pants tilted his head to the side as though inspecting her. "You and your friends are so secretive… in the many weeks I've known your little motley crew I've still yet to learn much about you."

A spike of panic shot up Shamal's spine. Her mind raced as she thought up the cover stories the three of them had rehearsed. It seemed like forever ago. "Well… no time like the present, I suppose?"

"Is that so?" Fancy Pants levitated his water glass up, sipping at it. He adjusted his monocle gingerly with one hoof before he spoke again. "Then tell me about yourself, Miss Lake."

There was a slight emphasis on her pseudonym that Shamal didn't like.

"Um… well, should I start at the beginning?"

"By all means."

"Well, I was born in Hoofington, but my parents and I didn't live there long. My parents were a pegasus named Migration and a unicorn named Sweet River. We weren't exactly well-off; we did a lot of traveling, since my dad studied birds…"

"Really? Rather curious profession."

"Well, yes…"

"That would explain the lack of an accent. So, how did you meet your compatriots?"

"I met Sword Dancer when I moved to Fillydelphia," Shamal answered, settling into the rehearsed story. "She was an instructor at a fencing school there. She saved me from a couple of bullies that accosted me, and we moved in together. The two of us met Mallet after she was kicked off a construction site for being too young. She didn't have any parents, so we took her in."

"And I assume you met Trixie sometime in Manehattan?" Fancy Pants supplied as the waiter arrived with their meal.

"Yes sir," Shamal replied, dipping a spoon into her risotto and giving it a taste. Her eyes widened slightly, causing Fancy Pants to chuckle softly.

"Truffles are a bit of an acquired taste, Miss Lake. If it's not to your liking-"

"Mmm... No, no, it's good! Delicious, in fact!" Shamal blushed at her enthusiastic reply. "S-sorry. I'm just used to eating my own cooking. I'm not exactly a skilled chef… and my dishes tend to be disastrous at best."

"Well, not everypony can cook. However, I'm sure your cooking isn't-"

"I'm not allowed to bake anymore, for fear that I might set fire to the apartment."

"Oh goodness," Fancy Pants blinked in surprise. "That bad?"

Shamal nodded. "At least I can cook though. The others lack the patience or… inclination."

"Well, domestic skills can only be improved with time, Miss Lake. Time and practice."

"Mhmm... Do you cook, sir?"

Fancy Pants shook his head. "Sadly, no. At least, not recently. I was a passable cook when I was younger, but now I dread to enter the kitchen for fear of being assaulted by my staff. They can be awfully territorial sometimes."

"What about your mare-friend?"

Fancy Pants blinked. "My mare-friend?"

"The nice mare you were with, the one who kept leaning on you." Shamal pursed her lips, tapping her spoon against her lips. "Um... What was her name again?"

"Oh! Fleur de Les. Haha, no…" Fancy Pants shook his head. "Fleur is about as lacking culinary skill as I am. And she isn't my mare-friend."

"She's not?"

"Oh no," Fancy Pants smiled drolly. "We did try that once. Alas, it wasn't meant to be. The split was amicable, however. We do still get together every so often when our schedules allow it, but a longer term romance…"

"So… you're a bachelor?" Shamal quietly quashed a sudden jump of hope at the idea of a free Fancy Pants.

"A confirmed one, it seems. Why do you ask?"

Shamal ducked her head down slightly, trying to hide her eyes behind her blonde bangs. "Um… n-no reason, really."

_No Shamal,_ she castigated herself mentally, _you can't form a relationship with this pony. Even if he's handsome and charismatic and well-spoken and would probably sweep you off your hoofed feet given the chance… besides, you're too old for him by a factor of centuries… and that's the least of the problems._

A little, romantic and illogical part of her rebelled at those facts, however. The Knight of the Lake sighed, briefly entertaining the mental image of them together, alone, on some high castle wall, overlooking the green landscape below… the wind in their manes… their lips just about to kiss…

"My dear Miss Lake, unless I miss my guess," Fancy Pants chortled, knocking Shamal out of her reverie, "I do believe you're a tad enamored with me."

Shamal dropped her spoon into her risotto. "I… no… I mean," she stammered, trying to hide a brilliant blush.

"There's no need to be so shy about it. I've had many an admirer over the years. You should have seen me when I was younger. I was, dare I say, a bit of a stud."

Shamal tittered softly, levitating her spoon out of her food as she hid her mouth. "I believe that whole-heartedly…"

"Care for a bit of wine, Miss Lake?" Fancy Pants glanced over as a unicorn approached with a bottle.

"I suppose so… if you don't mind. And it's Swan, please…"

"Swan Lake. What a lovely name," Fancy Pants smiled as the sommelier poured. Shamal couldn't help but stare into those sapphire-blue eyes of his.

"To Trixie," Fancy Pants lifted his glass.

"I-indeed. To Trixie."

* * *

"Alright everyone, system checks! Is everyone's station stable and ready to proceed?"

Chrono paced about the large, open room at the base of the tower. Ideally, he would have had liked a larger room for a transportation center, but space was at something of a premium. The room was rather bare-bones; a set of table-mounted control stations connected to a long, broad strip of metal that ran the length of one wall. The rest of the room was purposefully kept empty for safety reasons.

"Station one, clear for receiving Enforcer Harlaown. All sensor readings indicate no anomalies." the cadet at one of the ad-hoc control stations, the holographic screen hovering in front of his face as he typed at the controls.

"All green over here. Station two clear for energy transmission, Enforcer," came a second reply

"Station three checks out as well sir. I have the coordinates locked in."

Chrono nodded as he heard the door open behind him. Chrono didn't have to turn around to know who was behind him. "I was hoping you'd show up, Admiral Graham, sir."

"I see the direct dimensional link is looking promising," Gil Graham replied.

Chrono turned on his heel as he looked up at his former mentor, trying not to pay attention to the Liese Sisters that were casually standing a footstep behind the older gentleman.

"We were just about to establish contact with HQ, sir. Admiral Harlaown should have arrived by this point with the coordinates for our side."

"Excellent. Don't let us interrupt you, Chrono."

Chrono sighed, glancing over to the staff. "Are we ready for the activation?"

A chorus of 'yes, sir,' came in reply. Chrono nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. Begin sequence."

The room dimmed slightly as energy began to draw in from the small mana reactor they had been using to power their equipment.

"Channel clear on sensors!"

"Beginning transmission sequence; destination coordinates 011A 2281 1477 A223 1880 A0995 101 C0039."

"Mana transmission circuitry is clear. Dimensional link is now forming. The transit spell is remaining stable!"

Chrono shielded his eyes slightly as a large, pale white spell circle began to form and spin along one wall, energy emanating upwards from the large metallic strip running along the floor. His ears were filled with the soft chirping noise of the keyboards as the monitoring stations continued their calls.

"We're receiving a response from HQ's dimensional anchor point."

"Synchronizing chronol procession and relative dimensional velocity now."

"Response complete. Origin coordinates have been cleared by DDL-Control. Opening transmission channel now!"

"Synchronization complete. The gate's open and remaining within acceptable parameters!"

There was a bright flash, the circle on the wall slowing to a stop as it began to stabilize. Chrono felt goose pimples run up his arms as the direct dimensional link activated. This room was now a stable point of transmission between their HQ and Equestria.

"Sir, we're receiving a communication request from HQ. They're requesting you."

"Alright," Chrono strode over to the station, accepting the earpiece and tucking into his ear. "This is Enforcer Harlaown. We're reading you."

"Hi Chrono."

Chrono smiled faintly. "It's nice to hear from you, Admiral Harlaown. It seems you arrived at HQ just in time."

"Just a few hours ago, actually. Is the link stable?"

"Mostly. There may be a hiccup or two in the connection, but otherwise it's all clear. I'll be arriving momentarily."

"Good. Don't forget your Hazard Shield when you transit over."

"Of course." As if he'd forget something like that. Given the magical barrier that surrounded Equestria had a habit of turning most people that passed through it into ponies, a magical defense like a TSAB standard Hazard Shield was something of a necessity. Thankfully, there were plenty of them to go around.

"I take it Admiral Harlaown is expecting us?" Gil asked as Chrono removed the earpiece.

"She is… you're accompanying me?"

"We are, yes. I was going to turn in a status report on the negotiations to the admiralty in person."

Chrono shrugged slightly. "Alright then. Hopefully this won't take too long."

"In a hurry, Enforcer?"

"Just keeping track of my investigation, sir." Chrono replied a little stiffly. "Nothing more."

* * *

_Swish. Swish. Swish. Swish._

Signum's eyes were half-closed as she swept the stage, the broom swishing slowly in her telekinetic grasp. There was something comforting about the menial labor, the simple act of sweeping the floor, that put her at ease. It was one of the few chores she didn't mind.

The bristles pushed the dirt along as Signum walked slowly behind the broom, the overhead lights catching the faintly swirling motes of dust as she worked. The knight watched them wordlessly, her tail swishing slightly as she paused to give them her attention.

She wasn't used to doing simple chores like sweeping. None of them were. The four of them were servants of the Book to be directed as needed. Until their most recent Master, the Wolkenritter had been nothing but tools. They had needed no personality, no goals, no joy but serving the Book and their owner.

_Not owner,_ she corrected herself mentally. _Mistress. Boss. Friend._

She shook herself and resumed her duty. With Trixie still asleep, it fell to her to handle affairs with her fellow knights. She'd already checked the pyrotechnics cache, cleaned the props and dusted the curtains, as was part of their agreement; Trixie and her assistants could live at the Theatre, so long as they did upkeep.

Assistants. Having that word applied to her and the other Wolkenritter still felt strange. Unnatural. It implied a level of equality, or barring that a distinctly lesser degree of inequality, that Signum was still unused to.

Maybe that's why she was so uncomfortable with attacking them. True, there was the threat of discovery, of having 'them' interfere. But Signum didn't fear death; none of the Wolkenritter could really 'die.'

No, it was the fact that for the first time, Signum felt like she wasn't a weapon.

She shook herself again, a bit of her breath puffing her magenta mane out of her eyes as she resumed her sweeping, letting the swishing of the broom's bristles fill her ears.

The noise of the door opening drew her attention as Shamal trotted in, looking flustered as usual. "S-sorry I'm late. The lunch meeting ran a little long."

"You missed little," Signum deadpanned, resting her broom against her withers. "What did he say?"

"Huh? O-oh, Fancy Pants you mean." Shamal climbed up the stairs, averting her eyes from Signum's cool, calm gaze. "Well, he wanted to congratulate Trixie on a good first performance…"

"I know," Signum sniffed, then frowned as she approached Shamal. "Wine?" The word was equal parts question and statement of disappointment.

"J-just a little." Shamal blushed. "He made the offer."

"I see. Did he accept the excuse?"

"He did… though I think he's starting to suspect something. He asked me questions about my past."

"And?"

"I… I gave him the story we worked out. Remember?"

"Mmmf." Signum replied, her tail swishing in irritation. "Did he believe you?"

"I think so. I hope so."

Signum looked at Shamal appraisingly, then nodded before she turned away to resume sweeping. "I've sent Vita out to the market for groceries. Zafira is currently washing our mistress, so please stay out of the bathroom."

"O-okay. I was going to do a bit of budgeting work anyway…"

Signum continued sweeping, pausing after a minute or so to glance back at Shamal. The green mare shifted from side to side nervously, eyes still averted. "Yes?"

"Um… Signum. What if… I were to tell you I… liked somepony?"

Signum stopped sweeping, turning back to face Shamal. "If you 'liked' somepony?"

"Yes…"

"You're referring to Fancy Pants, I assume."

Shamal nodded wordlessly, causing Signum to sigh. "Shamal-"

"I-I mean, I know I shouldn't, but he's just like one of those stallions from the romance books. He's so nice and handsome and he's a bachelor-"

_And this is why I kept telling her not to read that Scheiße,_ Signum thought to herself irritably as Shamal rambled on, the Knight of the Lakes pacing back and forth daintily. Signum paused in her assessment. _This could, however, be useful._

"Shamal?"

"-but there's no possible way it could work out since he's our patron and I'm a horrible-"

"Shamal?" Signum spoke with a bit more force.

"-and what if Mistress found out when she woke up-"

"Shamal!" Signum stomped a foot sternly, breaking the other mare's rhythm.

"Yes, Signum?"

"As your commanding officer, I can't say I'm particularly interested in your romance… but," Signum continued as Shamal looked slightly crestfallen, "I'm hereby ordering you to pursue Fancy Pants… at your discretion."

"W-what?!" Shamal jerked slightly as though struck. "You… you want me to-"

"To pursue him, yes. Ideally, if he's focusing on you, then he'll be less likely to pry into certain issues."

"I… yes, general. Absolutely. Thank you!" Shamal giggled and trotted off behind the back curtains.

Signum shook her head, looking at the faint trail of hoof-prints Shamal had left on the stage before resuming her sweeping.

_Swish. Swish. Swish. Swish._

* * *

"And there you go. Think you can carry that little filly?"

"I think I'll manage," Vita sniffed as she shifted underneath the weight of her bulging saddlebags. The bottoms of the bags only just avoided dragging the ground from Vita's height. Vita didn't care. Worst came to worse, she could just levitate it along behind her.

The formerly-red-now-golden filly began to walk along, stepping around passers-by as best she could manage. Nopony really paid her much attention, which didn't help matters. However, she was used to it.

_Then again,_ she thought grimly, _if they stopped strutting around with their noses in the air like idiots, I wouldn't have to dance around like this._

Vita huffed, starting to get into a decent rhythm as the saddlebags swayed against her flanks. Next time, it was going to be Shamal's turn to get groceries. Why did they expect a little filly like her to do the grocery shopping anyway?

Vita paused to adjust the pack before glancing to the side. Her reflection looked back at her from a toy store window. Various stuffed animals sat behind the glass, button eyes and stitched faces looking back at her.

Vita glared right back.

* * *

_"Thirty-five bits? For this?!"_

_Trixie hissed at the toy vendor, pointing a hoof at the offending plush toy; a white rabbit with green glass eyes and velvet lined ears. It was a rather pretty toy, one that Vita had had her eye on when they went to the Manehattan open market._

_"That's what tha sign says, sweetie," the vendor, a red-coated unicorn with a teddy-bear cutie mark replied snippily. "Cain'tcha read?" _

_"Don't you dare mock Trixie, you ignorant foal! Trixie should have you thrown into prison for such highway robbery!"_

_"Lady, if ya don't like the price, then leave. I don' got all day. If yer not gonna buy somethin' then get tah movin'!"_

_"Hah! Fine! As if Trixie needed such a shoddy doll. Hmph!"_

_Vita glared at Trixie as the mare began to walk along the sidewalk, her saddlebags rustling with its contents. _

_"I liked that doll, Mistress." Vita grumbled._

_"I am aware of this, " Trixie replied_

_"Then why didn't you buy it?" Vita huffed, kicking a loose pebble into the street as they walked. "Or better yet, why didn't you just hold that mare down and make her give it to you?"_

_"Because I would prefer not to spend a night in jail, my bloodthirsty little assistant. Besides, we don't have the money for it."_

_"Hmph." Vita snorted._

_"I'm sorry Vita," Trixie glanced back at the crimson filly, her voice a bit softer and apologetic, "but you'll just have to accept that you can't always get what you want. Besides, thirty-five bits is a bit much for a doll that somepony could put together with a bit of cloth and a needle."_

_"Right. Like you could do that?"_

_Vita stopped as Trixie turned to look at her, a confident smirk on her face. "You dare to say that the Great and Powerful Trixie couldn't make a simple plush toy, dear Vita?" Trixie's voice was smug as she asked the question._

_"Yeah, I do." Vita replied defiantly._

_"Hah!" Trixie flicked her mane, head high. "The Great and Powerful Trixie does not take such a challenge lying down! You shall have your precious toy!"_

_Vita rolled her eyes. She was used to Trixie's declamations by that point. "Yeah yeah. Sure…"_

_"You disbelieve? Hah! To think that one of my own assistants would call me a neighsayer…"_

_"I didn't mean to offend, Mistress," Vita replied bitterly. "I've just gotten used to disappointment. Not the first time one of our mistresses didn't keep a promise to us." _

_That seemed to stop Trixie mid-spiel. "You…"_

_"You don't have to worry about it, Mistress. I don't need some dumb doll. Come on, the others are waiting back at the apartment."_

_Trixie frowned at Vita, but said nothing as the pair continued on._

_A few days later, Vita woke up after the sun was already halfway up in the sky. Trixie had already left the little bedroom the five of them shared. She stumbled out of bed and into the common room, muttering a 'Good Morning" under her breath as she stumbled by._

_"Vita?" Shamal spoke to her as she passed by. "Have you seen this yet?"_

_"Seen what?" Vita blinked sleepily as Shamal waved her over. A crude, whitish lump sat on the small table in the center of the room, surrounded by bits of thread, a pair of scissors, a few needles and strips of what looked like old dishrags. It was in a vaguely bunny-ish shape with mismatched, slightly off-kilter buttons for eyes and a X for a nose, half-hidden by limp ears made from much-distressed terrycloth. A bag-shaped and limbless lump of a body was sewn onto its too-large head._

_Vita stared at the thing for a while. It was possibly the ugliest rabbit she'd ever seen. It was so ugly that it actually made her cry._

_"I think this is made from Mistress's bathrobe. I was wondering where it'd… um… Vita? Are you alright?"_

_"I… she… Mistress…" Vita mumbled as she levitated the bunny up into the air. It smelled faintly of dirty laundry, but she hovered it closer and hugged it tight._

* * *

_Stupid toys,_ Vita thought to herself as she re-adjusted her bag, starting off down the sidewalk, approaching one of the main intersections of Canterlot.

That's when she heard a familiar voice.

"I swear, I'm fine Rainbow. Honest!"

Vita froze, glancing around sharply. Her eyes soon landed on a familiar purple unicorn trotting down the street, accompanied by a garish pegasus and a snooty-looking unicorn.

"You could barely stand when we were there Twilight!"

"I have to agree with Rainbow," Rarity added in. "You've only just now gotten your magic back. Surely you should be resting-"

"I've rested enough as-is. I already napped for four hours, and I don't want to get my sleep schedule off-kilter. Seriously girls, I'm fine."

"If you say so, Twilight. I bet Fate and Yuuno and everyone else is going to go crazy when they hear about this."

Vita remained silent as their voices faded out. No sense of recognition. Good. They didn't notice her.

_Signum?_ Vita sent her mental message out.

_Yes Vita?_

_Twilight Sparkle is in Canterlot with her friends. She's apparently recovered her magic._

Signum remained silent for a few seconds before responding. _Did they see you?_

_When did you turn into Shamal? Don't worry, they didn't notice me._

_Good. Return quickly._

_Roger._ Vita glanced back at the retreating forms of the three ponies, then trotted off quickly down the street.

Or, rather, as quickly as the sacks of groceries would allow her.

* * *

"Come on Schach. I've warmed up plenty by now. I think it's time we actually did some proper sparring."

Arf bounced lightly on her feet, her tail swishing as she did so. The wolf-girl eyed her 'instructor' carefully, arms raised in a fighting stance. Meanwhile, the nun stood there, arms crossed.

"There's no need to get over-eager, Arf," Schach scolded gently. "After all, the purpose of this is to help you improve as a fighter. If you overdo things-"

"I'll be fine. Really; it takes a lot to wear me out."

"So I've noticed," Schach sighed. She'd trained squires and novices before, but none were as… eager as Arf was.

"Besides," Arf continued, steamrolling over Schach, "I need to get stronger quicker. Who knows when the Wolkenritter will show up… if Fate's going to fight, then I have to be able to keep pace with her!"

There it was again; that hint of neurosis that Arf had. Schach shook her head again. "Fine. We'll fight 'properly' this time. However," the sister raised a finger, "close-range only. And if either of us get injured, we stop. Understood?"

"Yeah. I understand." Arf's ears flattened as Schach leveled a firm look. "Seriously. I understand. Just don't hold back."

"I won't." Schach slipped a hand into her sleeve and drew out a silver ring with two silver-and-green rectangular charms hanging from it. She spun the ring on her finger, the charms chiming as they hit each other.

"Windenschaft," Schach addressed to the air, "set up."

An orange Belkan triangle and loop sprang up underneath Schach's feet as energy swirled up around her. Her black habit vanished in a gust of wind, quickly replaced by a close-fitting, sleeveless forest green leotard that came down to her mid-thigh. A stiff white skirt, open in the front, spread down her right side, belted about her waist by dark green sash. Black gloves and boots hid the rest of her limbs. The two charms separated from the connecting ring, expanding into a pair of blades connected to tonfa-style handles, which the nun caught and spun, dissolving the protective whirlwind surrounding her.

Arf gave a low whistle. "I didn't expect your Barrier Jacket to be so… tight."

"Technically, it's referred to as 'Knight Clothing,'" Schach corrected as she took her fighting stance, the flats of her blades pressed against the undersides of her arms. "However, my choice of attire is irrelevant. Are you ready to begin?"

The wolf-girl grinned and lunged towards her. Her gloved fist made contact with the flat sides of Schach's tonfa-swords.

"Good." Schach noted as she kept up her defense, parrying the swift punches and kicks with the flat side of Windenschaft. "Your form is improved. Don't straighten your arms so much with the punches though!"

"I'm not!" Arf growled, pivoting and launching a powerful, slicing kick towards Schach's head. The nun ducked underneath, rolling her upper body before replying with a powerful uppercut of her own towards Arf's stomach. To her credit, the wolf-girl dodged backwards, skidding slightly as she landed on the balls of her feet.

"Good reaction," Schach struck forwards, whipping her swords towards Arf. It was the familiar's turn to be on the defensive, weaving around the slicing blades as Schach attacked, the rectangular, three-edged blades whistling slightly as the knight slashed and flicked them at the wolf girl, only to snap back into a defensive position to block Arf's attempts at counter-attacking.

"Nnngh! Dammit! How am I supposed to get a clean shot on you?!"

"Good question." Schach smirked, stepping back slightly, tonfa-swords raised once-more in a defensive grip. "I can keep you at a distance if I want. However, at close range, you might not have a chance to launch a magical attack to take me off balance. You could try hitting me with a bind, but that would be difficult."

"How about you stop talking and we get back to sparring?" Arf leapt toward her, launching a kick towards Schach's chest, only for the knight to dodge out of the way. The melee swiftly resumed as Arf continued launching attacks, while Schach parried and bobbed and weaved out of the way.

"Oh wow. Maybe I should come back later."

"Huh?" Arf glanced towards the familiar voice… only to get herself beaned on the head by a quick jabbing blow from Schach. "OW!"

"First rule," Schach noted politely, "never take your eyes off your opponent."

Arf glowered at Schach, then turned her attention towards the speaker, a familiar purple unicorn. "Twilight? I didn't know you were back."

"Ah, Miss Sparkle." Schach lowered Windenschaft and bowed slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you properly."

"Um… nice to meet you too. Arf, are you alright?"

Arf winced, rubbing her head. "I've had worse. I'll probably just have a bump."

Twilight nodded, walking into the practice area, glancing up at Schach. "So, um, you must be Sister Schach Nouera. I heard about you from Spike. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, your dragon friend. I had hoped we could meet before, but circumstances interfered. I hope you're feeling better now."

"I am, actually. Speaking of whom, Arf, have you seen Spike recently?"

"Not really. You might want to ask Yuuno though. He probably knows where he is."

"I'll do that. Um… don't let me interrupt you two. I'll show myself out. I don't want to interrupt your sparring."

"Of course," Schach nodded. "Perhaps we can talk some other time."

"Sure. I think I'd like that. Have fun Arf!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Arf chuckled as the unicorn stepped out of the room, then turned back to Schach. "Now, where were we?"

"Sparring. If you feel like contin-"

"Sure I do!" Arf struck forwards, shoulder-tackling Schach and knocking them both to the ground.

"Ooof!" Schach winced as the familiar pinned her arms. "I suppose that's one way of 'getting a clean shot,' as you put it."

"Give up?" Arf grinned, leaning her head down slightly.

"Hardly." Schach snapped her head up, head butting Arf in the nose.

"Ghhh! Ow ow ow OW!" Arf rolled onto her back, both hands going to her face.

"And I think that counts as a proper injury." Schach noted as she rose to her feet, picking up Windenschaft.

"You cheated!" Arf whined, her voice muffled and slightly nasal.

"I did no such thing. You were the one who brought your head within striking range, after all. Why don't we take a break for a bit? We've been at this for a while now."

* * *

The moon was just cresting over the horizon as Yuuno made his way into the royal living quarters. The fact that he was being accompanied by a pair of darkly armored and bat-winged pegasi guards didn't help allay his nerves much.

The door to Princess Luna's quarters slid open as they approached, admitting the young mage into the darkness within. It was slightly chilly and lit with a curious, blueish-white light. The walls were high waterfalls of dark violet and black, and the high, domed ceiling glittered with a dramatic reflection of the night's sky, lines of silver linking together constellations made of jewels.

The only thing that stood out in the shadowy apartment was Fate. The filly blinked up at him from Luna's large bed, a cup hovering before her.

"Yuuno? What're you doing here?"

"Princess Luna wanted to talk to me in person." Yuuno glanced around the room nervously. "Is she here?"

"She's out on the balcony. We just finished my tutoring session." Fate looked at Yuuno and frowned. "Are you in trouble or something?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"You're not?"

"No. I-"

"Apprentice?"

Yuuno froze lightly as Luna's voice echoed into the room through the billowing curtains. Just beyond the violet-black cloth stood the Diarch of the Moon, her back turned to them.

"Yes, Teacher?"

"We do believe that your lesson this evening has been completed. Please excuse yourself, for we have business to conduct with Yuuno Scrya."

"Yes, Teacher. Good night." Fate set her cup aside, climbing off of the bed as she did so. She gave Yuuno a pitying glance before she exited, the door shutting behind her with a soft 'click.'

Yuuno swallowed, daring not to make a sound until Luna spoke.

"Come hither, young human."

Yuuno did so, pushing the curtains aside as he stepped onto the balcony beyond. Luna stood there quietly, overlooking the cityscape below.

"Um… your Majesty, I'd like to apologize if I've wronged you-" Yuuno speak, only to be cut short.

"Young human, what do you see about you?"

Yuuno paused, glancing around quickly. "Um… the night?"

"Indeed. The night. A most wondrous time indeed," Luna replied, her gaze focused on the city below, her voice carefully neutral and calm.

"When we first returned, we were greatly a-feared. Though much time had passed, we knew not what our subjects felt of our domain, the darkness and starlight and moon-shine. We were shocked to learn that there were many ponies now that relished the night, that played amongst our shadows, that laughed and danced and made all forms of merriment beneath the moon. Even now, unto this day we are still filled with such wonder of what our night has become. It was as we had hoped; that ponies would no-longer fear the dark as they did once before."

Yuuno nodded silently as Luna sighed, turning to face him with those piercing blue-green eyes. There was anger in those eyes.

"You seek knowledge of our past." Luna's voice could have frozen the air itself solid. "Of the times when our nights were hidden from, when the darkness was to be feared. Why do you do this? We will have an explanation."

Yuuno closed his eyes, trying not to shiver at the chill running up his spine, a chill that Luna seemed to be emitting. "Chrono asked me to look into your past. He thinks you have some connection to the Book of Darkness. I started looking because I thought I could find some clues in the old records. I'm sorry."

He steeled himself, but no retribution came.

"We see." Luna continued to stare at him, her eyes boring holes into his skull. He'd felt nervous when Celestia had confronted him in the archives. Compared to Luna's icy anger, however, Celestia's heat seemed like a distant memory.

"We see indeed. The Enforcer did indeed suspect, as we had thought."

Yuuno didn't reply as Luna turned back to look over the cityscape below.

"Your majesty, I-"

"Still thy tongue."

Yuuno's mouth shut quickly. The shadowy alicorn remained silent, no doubt thinking as she inspected the starlit domain of Equestria.

After an interminable amount of time, she spoke again.

"Why did you not speak directly unto us of this matter?"

"Chrono said that he wanted to have proof before he confronted you, in case his assumptions were wrong."

"Is this so?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then we will have words with the young Enforcer. However, we must first address the issue of your snooping."

"Yes, your majesty," Yuuno replied softly.

"We understand that curiosity is to be expected of your profession. However, digging into the affairs of another, particularly when they relate to matters that they deeply regret causes unnecessary pain, do you not agree?"

"Yes, your majesty. I should have asked you in the first place. I'm sorry."

"I trust that we will not have this conversation again." Luna noted firmly, to which Yuuno nodded in agreement very quickly.

"Good. If still you hunger for the truth, we will speak of it at a later time of our choosing," Luna continued with a note of finality. "Until then, it would be wise to find something else to occupy your idle hours. Now off with you."

Yuuno bowed slightly, walking into the room once again before pausing. "Princess Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry. And for what it's worth, the nights in Equestria are spectacular."

"We appreciate the gesture, but your flattery will win you no accolades, young human," Luna sniffed. However, Yuuno could have sworn she smiled just a little.

* * *

The private conference room was mostly dark when Admiral Gil Graham stepped inside, the door hissing shut behind him. Lotte and Aria were stationed outside the door to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. The table glowed softly, giving the older man something to navigate by as he took his seat.

"Admiral Graham, present," he said quietly, addressing the empty air. "You wanted to speak with me?"

There was a soft humming noise as the table's holographic projectors lit up, three red Roman numerals hovering ominously in the air before him as a synthesized voice spoke.

"Greetings, Admiral Graham. We have received word of your return from Non-Administrated World Number Seventy-Seven."

"We have reviewed your report," a second, slightly higher synthesized voice chimed in, "and we have a great many concerns."

"Concerns," a third, slightly lower voice continued, "that we would like addressed immediately."

"I'm always at the High Council's service," Gil replied, adjusting his collar nervously.

"What would you like to know?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Passing Days

Twilight and Fate sat side-by-side atop Fate's bed, their eyes focused on the task at hoof.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." Fate nodded sharply.

"Alright. One, two, three, and lift!"

Fate's eyes narrowed as her horn lit up along with Twilight's, magenta and yellow light glowing in the air as they slowly levitated the toys up into the air. Of course, calling them 'toys' was a bit of a misnomer. Rather, they were puzzles; a small plastic ball with a maze embedded along the outer face, with a small ball bearing within the labyrinthine confines. The object was simple; to guide the ball bearing from it's origin point to the maze's end point without getting stuck. Hardly a difficult task, but one that required finesse and concentration.

"Let me guess," Twilight muttered, a bead of sweat dripping along her neck as she focused, watching the little ball bearing roll along its path. "You've got Hightower this semester?"

"Uh-huh." Fate grunted, tilting the sphere carefully.

"Does she still shout a lot?"

"Uh-huh." Fate grimaced. The exercise was supposed to work on fine control and perception, forcing the student to use small adjustments to achieve the desired effect. Or at least, that was Ms. Hightower's explanation.

Twilight's maze was similar to her own, though the plastic was slightly more opaque. And she was doing hers in reverse.

"I remember her giving us this exercise. You know, I always thought she was really intimidating, especially with her eye-patch…"

"Trying to distract me while we're racing is cheating," Fate noted as she sent the ball-baring down one path, only for it to rattle to a stop at a dead-end just short of the little red end marker. She spun the sphere slightly, rolling it back to the previous intersection.

"Sorry," Twilight smirked, though she was still sweating a bit. Her freshly-returned magic was still weak. Even lifting something as light as the maze ball was a bit of a task for her. Thankfully, she remembered the maze quite clearly.

The soft noise of ball bearings clicking against plastic filled the air, until Twilight set her maze down.

"Done!"

Fate pouted at her older sister, glancing back at her own sphere. "I can't believe this. That's the third time you've beaten me!"

"To be fair, I'm more experienced at this than you." Twilight sighed, resting her head on the sheets as the ball landed with a thump on the ground below.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired. That's all." Twilight gave Fate a wan smile as the filly leaned over and nuzzled her, scooting up close beside her.

"Alright. I'm just glad you've got your magic back now…"

"I am too." Twilight sighed comfortably, her tail swishing slowly as she tried to change the topic. "Fate?"

"Yes, big sis?"

Twilight smiled a little at the term of endearment "How's the training with Princess Luna been going? I bet it's a lot different from when I was Celestia's personal student."

Fate sighed. "She's tough. Really tough."

Twilight blinked. "Tough? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Luna is a bit old-fashioned from what I've seen. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine, Twilight," Fate frowned at the maze sphere, then set it down on the bedside table.. "Teacher and I have an understanding. We're both being careful not to overdo things."

"Okay. Good. So… what sorts of lessons have you been doing?"

"We've been doing a lot of really advanced electricity control magic." Fate smiled faintly. "I've been trying to practice physically, but it's a bit difficult compared to when we're working in the dreamspace. Plus there's all my homework and exercises from class I have to do. I try to get as much done in class as I can, but…"

Twilight laughed. "I remember that too. The work-load can get pretty crazy sometimes. How've your grades been?"

"Well…" Fate blushed. "They've been okay, I guess. My last test grade was a 'B…'"

"A 'B'? For shame!" Twilight pouted. "I'm just a little disappointed. I usually got A's."

"Well, I'm not you, am I?" Fate giggled, nipping Twilight's ear playfully.

"Ahh! Hey! No fair biting!"

Fate giggled again, then settled down to snuggle against Twilight's side, her long flowing mane pooling about her like a puddle of spun gold. "Hey Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"When all of this is over, do you think I could come visit you in Ponyville?"

"Of course. I don't see why not."

"I think that'd be nice. Maybe just spend a week with you?"

"Sure. Whatever you want Fate." Twilight giggled as the golden filly yawned. "Okay, I think it's time you got to bed. It is getting pretty late."

"Not sleepy," Fate grumbled as Twilight slipped off the bed.

"Could have fooled me." Twilight teased, then glanced over at the bookshelves. "Tell you what; why don't you get tucked in, and I'll read you a story?"

"That sounds nice…" Fate rubbed her eyes as she glanced over at the tall bookshelf that dominated a quarter of the room. "There's probably something nice there. You pick the book."

"Hmm…" Twilight looked the bookshelves up and down as she heard the sheets rustle behind her. "How does _Turquoise Talisman's Twenty Treatises on Thaumaturgy_ sound for a storybook?"

"Noooo…" Fate groaned.

"Alright, alright," Twilight pouted. "How about _The Life and Times of Starswirl the Bearded?_"

"I get enough of that in History of Magic…"

"_Ascent of Astronomy: An Almanac of Astral Academics?_"

"Twilight…" Fate whined softly.

"Fine, fine." Twilight rolled her eyes, then paused as she spied a particular book nearly hidden on one of the lower shelves. "Ah! Here we go! _Felicity's Fantastic Fables for Fillies and Foals_. Shining used to read this to me all the time when I was a filly. I wondered what happened to it."

Twilight carefully bit down onto the worn-looking book's spine, then carried it over to the bedside. The pages crinkled slightly as she opened it the cover, flipping through the yellowed pages with her unicorn magic. "Wow. I'd forgotten how old this book is… Hmm… Ah!" Twilight grinned. "This one was my favorite."

"Once upon a time," Twilight intoned, "there was a little filly who was quite clever indeed…"

* * *

Zafira slept poorly that night. Vita was out on a collection run without him, a prospect that he disliked. The girl had an unfortunate habit of getting into trouble, which irritated him to no end.

The blue wolf huffed, rolling onto his side at the foot of his Mistress's bed. His tail swished irritably as his legs kicked. Finally, he rolled to his feet and rose up, padding around the bed slowly, the clinking noise of the metal gauntlets he wore on each paw being the only indication of his passing.

_Maybe I can borrow a pillow from the couch. Feh… I really am growing as soft as that pup I fought…_

"Zafira?"

The guardian beast froze, then quickly turned around. "Mistress?"

He padded close to the bed, resting his front paws on the mattress as he looked at his Mistress. Sure enough, she seemed awake; her eyes were half open as she looked at him.

"Zafira? Am… am I awake again?"

"Yes Mistress," he replied sotto-voiced, leaning close to nuzzle her muzzle softly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not… long." Trixie blinked slowly, grimacing slightly. "I… I hate to ask this, but could you take me to the bathroom?"

"Of course." A pale blue glow filled the room as Zafira transformed from wolf to human form. He pulled the sheets away carefully, then reached down and lifted Trixie up, cradling her in his arms like a child. Her legs were skinny, her muscles weak and her frame thin. She pressed her nose close against his chest as he cradled her, a hand holding her mangy and bruise-colored flank.

Zafira moved smoothly through the door, careful not to hit his Mistress's head on the frame. He slipped by a dozing Shamal, the Knight of the Lake's head lolled to the side as she rested on the couch, then into the hallway that lead to the bathroom.

"Where are the others? I didn't see Vita or Signum." Trixie whispered as Zafira pushed the door open with his foot.

"They're taking care of matters, Mistress. Do you require assistance?"

Trixie flushed, looking away and shaking her head. "J-just set me down. I think I can handle my… um… business all by myself."

Zafira nodded wordlessly, carefully setting the azure-coated mare onto her feet. Trixie wobbled, frowning in irritation, taking slow, trembling steps before stumbling into the wall, leaning against it as she tried to contain her shuddering. Her hind legs moved stiffly, as though it took a great deal of effort to bend them.

"Ugh… Trixie… Trixie will not… be beaten… by this," she mumbled to herself as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door partway with a weak kick. "No peeking, Zafira," she spoke aloud from the other side of the door.

Zafira stood by wordlessly, arms crossed as he leaned against one wall. The predator part of him recognized a weak prey animal when he saw it., and his Mistress certainly qualified at this point. She was doing well to be able to even walk after spending the past few weeks comatose.

Perhaps their efforts were starting to have an effect after all.

Zafira's ear twitched as he heard a flushing noise, followed by a soft grunt. Then another. Then, finally, Trixie's voice called weakly from behind the door. "Zafira?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"I… seem to be having trouble getting up…"

"Would you like some help?"

"No…" there was another soft grunt, then a few moments of silence before Trixie continued. "Yes."

Zafira sighed, pushing the door open and walking over to his Mistress. The little pony blushed brightly as he lifted her up again. "Do you need me to clean you off, Mistress?"

Trixie's blush grew even brighter. "C-clean me?! Y-you're joking."

"I'm not."

Trixie glanced away. "Set Trixie down immediately."

Zafira did so, stepping away and turning around, his ears folding back as he listened to her mutter.

"Clean me… ugh… Trixie isn't a newborn. Trixie is capable of using the bathroom on her own. Feh…"

There was a second flush before Trixie toddled towards Zafira. "I'm done."

"Would you like me to carry you, Mistress?"

"No," Trixie replied, grimacing as she stumbled and thumped against the sink. "Trixie will walk… on her own… hooves…"

Zafira nodded, pulling the door open for her. Trixie managed to make it through the door before stumbling again, thumping against the wall and slumping.

"Trixie… does not feel like walking any further," the unicorn muttered, slowly lowering herself to the ground. "Trixie feels tired… you may carry her now if you so choose."

Zafira nodded again, reaching down and picking her up. She was decidedly light in his arms. He paused as he glanced at her face. "Mistress? Are you crying?"

"No. Trixie… Trixie is just tired," she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"I see."

The mare looked up at him, still frowning as she craned her neck up, sniffing. Her eyes went wide. "You smell like Trixie's favorite shampoo."

"That's because I bathed you earlier, Mistress."

"You-"

"It was my turn today," Zafira replied quietly as he began carrying her along. "Though with recent events my turn comes up more often."

"Your turn?"

"Yes. We took turns caring for you while you were comatose. Though we should have done a better job feeding you from your current condition."

Trixie stared up at Zafira as the wolf-man walked back into the shared apartment, Shamal stirring slightly.

"Mmmf… Zafira?" the golden-haired woman yawned widely as she turned to face him. "I thought I heard… what're you doing with Mistress?"

"Mistress requested that I help her to the bathroom," Zafira dead-panned.

That drew Shamal's attention. "She-"

"Shamal…"

"Mistress!"

Trixie winced slightly as Shamal rose to her feet. "You're… you're awake! Oh goodness… how long were you awake? Are you in pain? Is there-"

"Trixie is fine. Zafira, please carry me to the couch." Trixie blushed at Shamal's fussing as Zafira carried her closer. He slowly sat down, resting Trixie on his lap as Shamal sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Mistress. I'll try not to be so loud. I'm just glad you're awake…" Shamal slid off the couch, resting with her knees on the floor as she hugged Trixie's neck. "We were so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Weak. So very weak…" Trixie sighed, lowering her eyes. "I couldn't even get up off of the toilet. I hate this. I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie… I shouldn't feel like a newborn foal."

"It's alright, Mistress," Shamal replied, smiling as she stroked the mare's mane with a gentle hand. "We'll take care of you. It's our duty as Knights of the Cloud to attend to your every need…"

Shamal paused as Trixie sniffled.

"Did… did I say something wrong?"

"You idiot." Trixie sniffled. "I told you… Trixie doesn't need knights, she needs assistants. Trixie is no queen… she's a self-made mare. She just," the sniffling grew stronger until she began crying, "Trixie just… it isn't fair…"

Shamal glanced up at Zafira as she moved closer, letting Trixie hug against her, her muzzle buried in the Knight of the Lake's bosom. Zafira said nothing, his hands resting on Trixie's back, his face more stoic than normal.

"Not fair… not fair that… Trixie isn't… Trixie should be caring… for…" the unicorn's voice began to slur and grow more lethargic.

"Mistress? Mistress, please, h-hang on. I'll get-"

Trixie's head dipped drowsily. "No… no… sleep…"

Zafira remained silent as Trixie's eyes closed, her breathing slowed and became steady and rhythmic. Shamal looked up at him, then away, falling silent as her hands clenched tight.

"I'll put her to bed." Zafira said quietly, lifting the unicorn into his arms once again.

"Zafira," Shamal stood slowly, following the familiar into the bedroom. "If you want me to-"

"As the Guardian Beast of the Shield, I will watch over her." Zafira replied calmly as he lowered Trixie onto the bed, pulling the sheets over her. "I will let no harm come to our Mistress."

Shamal didn't reply as Zafira shape-shifted, his body glowing as he resumed the shape of a great, blue-furred and crimson-eyed wolf. He sat silently at the foot of the bed, ears perked forward as he watched his Mistress sleep.

_I will not fail in this duty,_ he thought quietly as Shamal closed the door. _I will not fail a second time._

* * *

"So, how does it look, Ms. Atenza?"

Chrono glanced up from the hovering Device as the Meister approached. S2U had definitely seen better days, given the amount of damage it had sustained. However, the Device was now in the hands of the TSAB's Main Branch Engineering Division, specifically Mariel 'Mary' Atenza's hands.

The green-haired woman adjusted her glasses, a set of printouts held in one hand. "Well, it's not too bad. The primary emitter is snapped clean in half, so we're going to have to replace that. The core is only lightly damaged, but we've picked up a few errors in the primary and secondary mana control subsystems. However, those issues won't be too difficult to fix."

"And the part request?" Chrono arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about that." Mary hummed, glancing at the printouts. "The CVK-792-R system isn't exactly something you install willy-nilly. We'd have to reinforce the shaft and the core mana channels to handle the strain, not to mention install redundant venting systems and introduce the necessary software for its use. You're lucky that S2U's a relatively simple Device. I'd hate to try to install something like that on something as complex as an Intelligent Device..."

"So you're going to install it?"

Mary shrugged, folding her arms as she looked at the young man. "I can't think of a reason to deny the request. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

"I'm familiar with what the CVK system is…"

"Yes, but can you handle it physically is the question. The cartridge system provides a great deal of power for a short period of time, but overuse could cause major mana feedback strain, causing damage to your Device and your body if you're not careful. It's especially true if your body's not used to the sudden charge of energy from the cartridge."

"I understand the dangers Ms. Atenza," Chrono sighed, "but I'm confident I can handle it."

"If you say so, Enforcer. Here's the schematics for the necessary upgrades, as well as strain and output projections." Mary folded the report and handed it over to Chrono, her lab coat swishing slightly. The young Enforcer accepted the papers and looked at them.

It was a simple diagram, detailing a rounded cylinder with a set of six revolving chambers, laid out in black ink. The following pages detailed its installation into S2U's frame, just below the core cylinder, as well as loading instructions and readouts on projected power increases.

_This should let me stand on relatively equal footing with the Wolkenritter,_ Chrono thought to himself as he eyed the power charts. _I just hope I can take the strain._

"Enforcer Harlaown?"

"Hmm?" Chrono glanced up from the sheets of paper to look at Mary.

"Just out of curiosity," the Meister slid her hands into her lab coat pockets. Her eyes peered at him over the upper rims of her glasses. "Are the rumors true? Has the Book of Darkness been discovered?"

"I'm afraid I can't comment on an ongoing investigation," Chrono replied, folding the papers up and tucking them into his pocket.

"I see."

"I hope you do," Chrono replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Not right now. It should be a few days before S2U is fully upgraded. We'll notify you as soon as it's ready."

"Good. I'll leave you to your work then."

Chrono nodded politely and walked over to the door as it slid open, his hands tucked into his pockets.

_Even here at HQ, news spreads like wildfire,_ he thought to himself, _though I shouldn't be surprised. With all the things going on in Equestria, there was bound to be a leak somewhere._

Chrono shook his head as he approached the elevator banks. He tapped the call button gently, turning to glance out the window at the station beyond. The inside of the HQ's central spindle glowed with pale green and white lights in the dim distance, indicating that the station was well into its 'evening' shift. No doubt the various staffs and workers that made the station run were switching out, making their way to get food or rest or entertain themselves in some form or fashion.

Chrono turned as the elevator chime caught his attention, the door sliding open with a hiss. He paused as he saw a familiar set of faces inside.

"Admiral Graham?"

The old Englishman was in the process of tucking away a white handkerchief as Chrono addressed him. "Ah, Chrono. Going down?"

"Yes, sir." Chrono replied as he stepped onto the elevator, nodding politely to the Liese twins. "How are you doing this evening, sir?"

"A bit tired, but otherwise fair. Yourself?"

"The same. I've just spoken with Meister Atenza about my Device. It should be ready in a few days."

"Excellent. That's good news. I must say, the thought of you without S2U by your side is a bit odd."

"I'm more than capable of functioning without my Device, sir, but your assessment is correct."

"Of course it is…"

Chrono glanced up at Gil as the older man's voice trailed off. There was a tell-tale hint of a sheen on the admiral's forehead, a hint of tightness in his expression that suggested stress.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

"Hmm?" Gil blinked, looking at Chrono. "What was that?"

"I asked if everything was alright, sir."

"Oh yes. It's just been a very, very long day for me." Gil gave a soft chuckle. "I must be feeling my age tonight, I suppose."

Chrono merely nodded, though he nibbled slightly on his lower lip. Admiral Graham was stressed. That much was obvious.

He peeked at the Liese twins out of his peripheral vision. Both Lotte and Aria were oddly silent, their tails swishing sharply and their ears folded back. The fact that Lotte hadn't pounced on him, or even addressed him when he got on the elevator was particularly telling.

Something was wrong.

The door chimed as Chrono started to speak, interrupting him as Gil began to step off, the older gentleman nodding to passersby.

"Have a good night, Chrono. Lotte? Aria?"

"Um… good night, sir. Good night, instructors." Chrono replied as the three of them left, the doors closing behind him. Chrono frowned, leaning back against the rear wall of the elevator as he closed his eyes.

_What could have gotten Gil and the Twins nervous? Whatever it is, it can't be good…_

* * *

The sun had risen, the ponies were about their business, and Yuuno was still laying in bed, feeling more than a little sulky.

Then again, given the mess he'd made of things, he felt like he had a legitimate right to feel bad. In one fell swoop he had managed to offend both of the Princesses of Equestria. That wasn't exactly something one recovered from gracefully.

He sighed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head on the pillow. He needed to find 'something else to occupy his idle hours,' as Luna put it. The suggestion carried an unstated addendum of 'no digging into the archives,' which only served to limit his options.

What could he do?

A knock came at the door as though in answer to his thoughts. He briefly considered ignoring it before the knocking repeated, this time much louder and more insistent.

"Just a moment," he called out, climbing off of the bed and reaching over, pulling on a shirt as he walked towards the door, opening it.

"Hey fuzzy!" Rainbow Dash grinned at him, the pegasus hovering at eye-level. "What's up?"

"Oh. Hey Rainbow Dash." Yuuno grumbled softly, running a hand through his hair.

The multi-colored pony frowned, landing daintily at his feet. "You alright Yuuno? You're looking kinda down."

"Yeah, I guess… is there something you wanted?"

"Well, Twilight sent me to get you. She wants to meet up so we could do some training, if that's cool with you."

"Some training?" Yuuno frowned in confusion.

"Jeeze, who filled your head with fluff?" Rainbow tapped him gently on the stomach as she looked up at him. "Training. Sparring. Magic practice. Dude, you do remember us telling you Twilight's got her mojo back, right?"

Yuuno blinked, then face palmed. How could he forget? True, he hadn't exactly stuck around for her celebratory dinner, but he shouldn't have forgotten that fact. "Ugh! Yeah, you're right. Wow, I really am an idiot…"

"You sure you're alright fuzzy?"

"Sorry. I kind-of had a bad night last night."

"Yeah, we heard from Spike."

"You did?" Yuuno's stomach sank.

"Uh huh. Something about you getting a talking to by Celestia and getting chewed out by Princess Luna."

Yuuno groaned, rubbing his temples. "I should have known Spike would have told you guys."

"Well, yeah." Rainbow smirked, crossing her forearms as she stood there, wings fluffing out. "I'm actually kinda impressed. You managed to get both of the Princesses mad at you. That kind of thing takes some serious guts, you know what I mean?"

"I don't think getting the two most powerful ponies on the planet mad at me is something to be proud of," Yuuno groused.

"Relax kid," Rainbow took wing once more, grabbing Yuuno's cheeks in her hooves. "Don't let it get you down. So you screwed up, big deal. It's not like it's the end of the world."

"Mmmf." Yuuno glanced down slightly as Rainbow smooshed his cheeks together.

"Besides, it's not like the Princesses hold grudges. I'm sure they'll forgive you. They're cool like that. Now come on, Twilight's waiting for us."

"Mmmf." Yuuno grunted from between his pursed lips. "Mmmbnnn dshh? Mm fsss?"

"Oops! Heh, sorry." Rainbow grinned as she released his face.

Yuuno sighed, rubbing his cheeks. "It's okay. Just give me a while to get ready and maybe find some breakfast first. I'd rather not do any serious magic while on an empty stomach."

"Sure. Just don't keep us waiting long!"

Yuuno shook his head as Rainbow flitted off, her tail leaving a seven-colored streak in the air behind her. "Well," he ran a hand through his tousled hair, "I guess that's one way to keep myself occupied."

* * *

"You know," Shining Armor noted as he glanced around the practice area, "You could have just asked me for some help. I'm Captain of the Guard for a reason; I do have a hoof in training ponies…"

Twilight blushed, slowly doing her stretching exercises from her seated position on the worn wooden floor while Shining paced. "I know Shining, but you've got your duties as Captain. I didn't want to have to drag you away from that."

"I'm not busy all the time Twily," Shining huffed and shook his head. "I could at least give you some pointers… I might know things that Rainbow Dash doesn't."

"Are you jealous, Shiny?" Twilight smirked, causing the stallion to snort and look away. "You are! Hehe! Shiny's jealous," she teased in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be jealous sometimes. It's part of being a big brother. Can you blame me?"

"A little," she grinned. "But seriously Shiny, Rainbow was my teacher in Ponyville. If she found out you wanted to start training me too, she might get a bit competitive. And trust me, the last thing we need is for Rainbow to start getting competitive."

"I know, I get it." Shining shrugged. "I'd just hoped I could play big brother some more. You used to come to me for advice all the time, remember?"

"When I was a filly." Twilight giggled and climbed to her feet, bouncing lightly from hoof-to-hoof. "And I distinctly remember thinking that your advice was dumb and that I knew better."

"Some things never change, Twily." Shining grinned, walking over and giving her cheek a nuzzle.

Twilight giggled, then paused and shot Shining a narrow-eyed look. "Hey! Are you calling me a know-it-all?"

"Maybe." Shining drawled, chuckling as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I am not a know-it-all. I'm just very well educated." Twilight sniffed with a bit of mock-offense. "Certainly you should know the difference."

"There's a difference?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Twilight laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing inspections or paperwork or something, Mister Captain-of-the-Royal-Guard?"

"I already did the morning inspections, Twily, and the paperwork isn't going anywhere. That's one of the perks of being in charge." Shining Armor snorted again. "Besides, you're technically using space meant for training the Royal Guard. Somepony has to keep an eye on things to make sure nothing ends up getting broken."

"Like what?"

"Like you."

"Aw, how sweet! Can't you just feel the love in the air?"

Twilight glanced over towards the entrance to the practice room as Arf entered, followed closely by Sister Schach.

"Arf? Sister Schach? I didn't expect you two to be down here so early…"

"Well, Princess Celestia is holding off on continuing the talks until Admiral Graham returns," Schach noted, her hands folded behind her back as she nodded to Shining Armor. "And when Arf heard of this, she pestered me for an early training session."

Twilight frowned at Arf, who gave a shrug in reply. "What?"

"Don't you think that's a little rude?"

"Well, sure. But then again, if we don't train and exercise, then we won't get stronger. Then we'd have a tougher time against the Wolkenritter."

Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "I guess, but still, at least have some courtesy."

"Hey, Schach agreed to it."

Schach coughed softly before interrupting, "I don't mind, Miss Sparkle. Though I must admit, I'm not used to such an eager student." Schach shook her head as Arf began stretching, carefully stepping around the wolf-girl as she began warming-up "I am glad you're here, Miss Sparkle."

"You are?" Twilight tilted her head.

"I had hoped to watch how you train. The captain," she gestured to Shining Armor, "allowed a few of the Bureau personnel, myself included, to watch some of the unicorn guards at their training exercises yesterday."

"Did he now?" Twilight glanced at her brother. "I didn't think that the guards would let someone just watch like that."

"To be fair, we're going to be working alongside the Bureau," Shining Armor replied. "I thought that we could share information. Cooperative training and all that. The Princess okayed it."

"That makes sense." Twilight nodded, then turned back to Schach. "So, you want to see how I handle hoof-to-hoof fighting?"

"I do."

"Well, I'm not very good at it to tell the truth." Twilight scratched her mane with a sheepish look on her face. "I mean, I've got the fundamentals down, but I'm much more comfortable with my magic than I am with punching somepony."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Schach replied. "Given your specialization, I wouldn't expect you to engage in hand, er, hoof-to-hoof combat much. However, a solid grounding in basic unarmed combat is always a good thing. There's more to fear from a fighter who understands and masters the basics than someone who relies solely on advanced and overly complex tricks."

"Let's just hope Rainbow Dash doesn't hear you say that," Twilight chuckled. "She might disagree with you."

"Hear who say what?"

Twilight groaned as Rainbow Dash trotted in. _Why is it my friends always have the worst timing?_

"You must be Rainbow Dash," Schach turned to face the pegasus, extending a hand.

"The one and only!" Rainbow grinned, resting her hoof in Schach's hand. "And you are?"

"Sister Schach. I apologize for not introducing myself properly before now. I hear you've been teaching Twilight unarmed combat."

"Yep. She's an egghead, but Twilight's a pretty good student. Learning Equestrian Karate from yours truly is no easy task."

"So you're a fighter, then?"

"Heck yeah! Got a black belt and everything!" Rainbow grinned, taking to the air and hovering at eye-level with Schach. "Why? Looking for lessons?"

Schach chuckled softly. "Unfortunately, I'll have to pass. I'm here more for observation. Besides, I have my own student to teach." Schach gestured towards Arf.

"That's cool, I guess. I guess you're a black belt too."

"You could say that," Schach continued, looking the pegasus up and down. "I heard you're staying around because you want to help fight the Wolkenritter."

"Yep. And those jerks won't know what hit 'em."

"You're really that confident? I'm not sure it's such a good idea, given the fact that they have Devices and Knight Clothing and you don't."

"Thbbt," Rainbow stuck out her tongue. "Like that'll make a difference. I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria. Just because they've got all that fancy stuff doesn't mean a thing if they can't hit me!"

"Really?" Schach's pleasant smile faded into a neutral frown.

"Don't believe me?" Rainbow smirked, resting her hooves on her hips.

"I have my doubts, yes."

"You just haven't seen me in action!" Rainbow flicked her forelock dismissively. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have those doubts. Am I right, Twilight?"

Twilight groaned. "Leave me out of this."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow leaned to the side to glare at her. "At least back me up!"

"I'll admit you're fast and have a lot of skill," Twilight replied, "But this isn't like when we fought Fate, or the invasion of the Garden of Time. The Wolkenritter play for keeps…"

"So do I!" Rainbow huffed.

"Well, if you're that confident in your skills," Schach interrupted, smoothing the front of her black skirt gently, "I don't suppose you wouldn't mind giving me a one-on-one demonstration."

"Against you?" Rainbow Dash quirked an eyebrow. "I dunno…"

"Well, if you're not up to it-"

Rainbow growled softly at that, leaning in and bumping nose-to-nose with Schach. "Oh, I'm up to it alright. Bring it sister. I can take anything you dish out and then some!"

"Ahem," Shining Armor coughed loudly. "If you two are going to fight, at least take it outside. At least then you'll both have enough room to move around without breaking things. The pegasus training area is just outside…"

"Right." Rainbow pointed at Schach. "Let's do this. You, me, outside, now!"

Twilight shook her head as Rainbow swooped out the door. "Sorry about that. Rainbow can be a bit overconfident sometimes."

"She's not the first hot-headed young fighter I've met," Schach smiled faintly down at the unicorn, then glanced back at the others. "Would you care to join us? A practical demonstration of Belkan style combat would be useful."

Twilight perked at that. "Well, I wouldn't say no to that."

Shining Armor chuckled. "I'll go, just to make sure nothing goes out of control."

"I'm in," Arf grinned, hopping to her feet.

* * *

"Why would Rainbow Dash want you to ask the kitchen to make two dozen cream pies?"

Spike sighed, rubbing one of his ear frills as he walked alongside Yuuno. "She was going to test Twilight's dodging abilities by throwing pies at her. Something about 'live ammunition.'"

"That sounds like something Pinkie Pie would come up with," Yuuno groaned, shaking his head. "Cream pies? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I tried to convince her to use tennis balls, but Rainbow said it'd be easier to tell if Twi got hit with a cream pie."

"Well, at least that explains why the cook was giving you that weird look when I came to get breakfast. But still, that's probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Hey, pies can be used as pretty effective weapons you know. You weren't here during the incident in Appleloosa."

"Incident?" Yuuno repeated.

"Yup. I've seen a well-aimed apple pie knock a full grown buffalo out cold. Complete waste of pie, though." Spike chuckled and shook his head before quirking an eyebrow at Yuuno's quizzical expression. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out if you're pulling my leg…"

"Hey, why would I joke about something like that? If you don't believe me, ask Twilight about it. She was there too. Everypony was; or at least, everypony in our little group."

Yuuno shook his head again as they descended the stairs from the central keep, heading towards the guard's training facilities. "I believe you. I just didn't expect to hear something like that. If it were anywhere else, I wouldn't believe it."

"You know, maybe I should suggest arming the guards with pies to Shining Armor," Spike mused, "I didn't really think about it until now. That does seem like a good idea. I mean, it's a weapon that you can eat if you get hungry…"

"I'm sure he'll take it under consideration," Yuuno replied dryly, then glanced towards the facilities as saw a reddish-purple dome of light slowly form upwards, like a soap bubble popping in reverse. "What in the world is that?"

"I dunno." Spike scratched his head in confusion. "I don't think that's Twilights… I think it's coming from the practice field next door- hey!"

Yuuno reached down, picking Spike up before taking to the air with a rush of air and a bit of kicked-up dust.. The young mage floated over the shield, looking down at it with narrow eyes before he spied a set of familiar figures.

"Twilight!" Yuuno called out as he floated down. His friend was standing beside her brother, the older unicorn's horn glowing with a similar light. Arf, meanwhile, had taken a seat on the well-packed ground, her legs crossed.

"Oh, hey Yuuno, hey Spike."

"What's going on?" Yuuno set the squirming little dragon down before turning back towards the dome. Sister Schach and Rainbow Dash were in the middle of it, talking to each other as Rainbow stretched.

"Sister Schach challenged Rainbow Dash to a one-on-one fight," Arf supplied.

"She what? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"We're taking precautions," Twilight added. "I asked my brother to set up a shield to keep the fight contained."

"Huh," Yuuno turned, glancing at the barrier. He reached out, tapping the surface with his knuckles. It was like a solid dome of glass; hard, but transparent. "This is a pretty impressive shield."

"Thanks," Shining Armor replied as his horn dimmed.

"I've never seen a shield this big before," Yuuno continued, rubbing a hand along the dome's surface. "I'm curious, how exactly do you manage to maintain such high structural integrity in a shield this large? My defenses are quite strong, but I can't cover this much area. Usually I stick to personal shields…"

"Well, part of it is my special talent," Shining Armor smirked slightly. "I was always exceptional at defensive magic. It's part of why I'm so highly ranked in the Guard. If needed, I could probably put up a shield around all of Canterlot."

Yuuno boggled at that slightly. "Shield an entire city? I don't think I've ever heard of anyone doing something like that. A barrier field, yes, but a proper shield? Just the sheer amount of power…"

"I could show you a few tricks if you like." Shining Armor replied.

"Yes please!" Yuuno blushed, rubbing his head as he chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"Hey, it's alright. It's the least I could do for the kid who tried to protect my little sis."

"Hey boys?" Twilight interrupted, pointing towards the shield. "I think they're about to start fighting. Mind keeping it down so I can observe?"

"Uh, sure." Yuuno turned around and took a seat on the ground.

"Five bits on Sister Schach." Arf grinned.

"Arf!" Twilight replied in a slightly scandalized tone.

"Five on Rainbow Dash," Spike countered.

"Spike!"

"What?" Spike glanced up at Twilight.

"We can't just bet like that. This isn't a game…"

"You're on, scaly," Arf reached over, shaking the young dragon's hand.

"Five bits says it's a tie," Shining Armor grinned

Twilight glared at her big brother. "Don't encourage them, Shiny."

* * *

Schach watched quietly as Rainbow Dash stretched out, the blue pegasus flexing her wings and flaring her feathers as she bent forwards. The little pony was surprisingly limber if her stretching exercises were any indication, and her lean body had a surprising degree of tone to it.

_She's built for flying,_ Schach thought to herself. _Flight and speed. This could be difficult, since there's no way I can take this to the air._

"Aren't you going to stretch too?" Rainbow called over to her.

"I'm already limbered up. I'm just waiting on you." Schach replied, drawing Windenschaft from her sleeve.

"Sheesh. You must be in a hurry to get your butt kicked, lady." Rainbow smirked, climbing up to her feet and rocking her head back and forth, popping her neck.

"Isn't it a bit arrogant to assume you're going to win before we even start?" Schach asked, twirling her Device on one finger. The plates on the ring chimed slightly as they collided together.

"I'm not assuming anything!" Dash smirked, puffing out her chest slightly. "I know I'm gonna win."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, I'm faster than anything in the sky, for one. And two, I'm awesome. And cool. And awesome. I'm, like, double awesome. There is no way somepony as awesome as me could lose. No offense, but you're just not cool enough to keep up with me."

If Schach's eyebrows rose any higher, they would have likely merged with her scalp. This little pony's arrogance was a little breathtaking. "I see."

"So yeah, you ready or what?"

"Just a moment. Windenschaft, set up!"

There was a roar of wind as her Device assembled itself, the orange cyclone surrounding her forming into her Knight's Clothing. Schach smoothed her hair back slightly, then drew her tonfa-swords up into a ready position, her feet spread slightly as she took her stance. "Ready."

Rainbow Dash smirked and crouched, flapping her wings. Schach stepped back slightly, the flats of Windenschaft's blades against her arms as she raised them up…

There was a rush of wind, and suddenly Schach was flying backwards, pain radiating from her stomach. A loud, hollow crack caught up to her as she landed on her back, bounced, and landed again. She grunted and coughed, looking up from her position on the ground.

Rainbow hovered in the air a good thirty feet away, one hoof extended outwards in a punch. The sense of smugness coming from her was palpable as she smirked. "Tag, you're it."

_I didn't even see her move,_ Schach thought to herself as she got to her feet, resuming her stance, her arms raised in a defensive stance. _So fast… She's able to pull off that much acceleration from a dead stop? No wonder her punch sent me flying…_

"Whatsamatter? Not so confident now, are ya?" Rainbow grinned.

"No, you just surprised me, that's all." Schach replied

"Oh, I got a lot of surprises in store, sister." Rainbow raised both arms up in a boxing-style stance, her wings flapping as she hovered. "Come on. Gimme your best shot."

Schach crouched slightly. _Maybe she's focused on linear acceleration. If that's so, I might have a good shot at tagging her if I can keep her from building up speed. I need to get close._

The nun flashed forwards, orange contrails flashing from her feet as she launched at the pegasus. Her tonfa-sword sliced overhead in a swift, vertical-cutting flick, only to meet empty air.

"Too slow!"

_Wha?_ Schach's thought was promptly cut short as she felt a pair of hooves connect with her shoulders, sending her sprawling forwards. She rolled, quickly jumping back to her feet before she spun around, arms raised defensively. There was a loud clack as hoof met metal, Rainbow's follow-up strike colliding with Windenschaft's blades.

Schach planted both feet as air rushed past her. Rainbow continued to jab away at her blades, her strikes coming quickly as she tried to find a weakness in the nun's defenses.

_Scratch linear acceleration, she's just fast period! Looks like I might need to use my magic after all._

Schach carefully walked backwards, trying to lead Rainbow Dash as the blue blur continued to pound at her, her arms shifting slightly to catch the pegasus' hooves. At least until Rainbow darted back, landing on the ground before snapping forwards, leaving a streak of rainbow-hued flame burning on the ground.

Schach leapt to the side, only barely dodging the blitz. Her dodge didn't keep her safe for long, however, as she felt a pair of hooves connect with her side as a streak of rainbow flashed by her, sending her spinning. A second streak flashed by above her, halting her spinning and hitting her side again before she landed on the ground.

_Ugh,_ Schach winced as she got to her feet slowly, Rainbow skidding to a halt a ways away. _It was a feint. A good one, too. And she got me twice in the same spot…_

"Had enough?" Rainbow called out to her.

"Hardly." Schach chuckled, rubbing her side. "You know, I have to admit, you may very well be the fastest opponent I've ever faced. At least there's some merit to your bluster."

"Hey, I warned you."

"I know. And as you're clearly a worthy opponent, I think it's time I give you my all." Schach gripped Windenschaft's handle tight as a piston-like extension popped out of the lower bars of her tonfa-swords, revealing the cartridge-slots. "Windenschaft, Cartridge Load!"

There was a loud cracking noise as the pistons slammed in, setting off the cartridges. An orange Belkan triangle spun itself into existence underneath the sister's feet as a vortex of orange light spun up around her. Schach couldn't help but grin as Rainbow's eyes went wide.

"Here I come!" Schach called out. There was a sudden rush of wind as Schach flashed across the ground, crossing the intervening distance in the blink of an eye. Now it was Rainbow's turn to play defensive, as Schach struck at her. Windenschaft's blades gleamed as Schach swung them, her hands loose on the grips as she spun them. Rainbow darted side-to-side, high and low as Schach continued attacking, trying to hem the pegasus in.

Schach's blades flashed in an 'X' shape cut, only barely missing Rainbow's tail by a few millimeters as the blue pegasus streaked upwards into the air.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted out as she spun to face Schach, hovering high above her. "Be careful with those things!"

"I am being careful!" Schach smiled thinly, then crouched. A vortex kicked up about her feet before she leapt upwards into the air towards Rainbow Dash.

"Woah!" The pegasus darted away as Schach slashed at her in passing, leaving behind a seven-colored contrail as she swept through the air. Schach floated slightly at the apex of her jump as she watched.

The counter-attack came soon enough, as Rainbow streaked head-long towards her, only to have her hooves collide with an orange, triangular shield. The Pegasus kicked off with her rear legs, however as Schach slashed at her, only for Rainbow to flit around her and buck her from behind once more, sending her shooting towards the ground.

Schach flipped mid-plummet, landing on the ground with flexed legs as she skidded to a halt. Rainbow, meanwhile, dipped into a near-vertical dive, accelerating downwards before pulling up just above the ground and shooting directly at Schach.

Schach crouched and followed suit, summoning up her energy as she bore down on Rainbow, streaking towards the pegasus in a head-on collision.

Rainbow drew back a hoof to strike…

And hit only air as Schach's body flashed orange, transforming into a swirling vortex of light and mana. Schach reappeared behind Rainbow and swung.

The flat of Windenschaft's blade connected, a powerful, slashing wind following the blow thanks to Schach's Gale Swift spell. Rainbow let out a panicked squall as she spun out of control, crashing into the ground and bouncing like a skipping stone before she slammed into the shield surrounding the practice field.

Schach, meanwhile, tucked and rolled, skidding to a halt. There was a loud hiss as steam released from Windenschaft's handles, the cartridges ejecting as the last of the charge was spent.

Schach turned, panting heavily as she approached Dash. The pegasus groaned, pushing herself up with one hoof on her head. "Uh… why're there two of you?"

"It's probably because you whacked your head." Schach crouched down beside the pony, bringing her blade up and tapping Rainbow on the neck. "Tag. You're it."

Rainbow groaned, rolling her eyes as she slumped down, laying on her back.

"Tie?" Schach offered.

"Tie. For now." Rainbow groaned. "That…whatever it is of yours hurt."

"It was meant to. I hit you with the flat and I was using the non-lethal version of my spell. If I hadn't, you probably would have been cut in half."

"That's not the only thing you hurt." Rainbow grimaced, holding up one of her front hooves. "I think I cracked my hooves on that shield of yours."

"Well, I think you cracked some of my ribs with that stunt you pulled at the start of the fight, so fair's fair."

Rainbow chuckled. "You know, you're pretty cool, I guess. Not as cool as me, but cool enough."

"There's more to life than being cool, Rainbow Dash," Schach smirked as the shield began to go down.

"Are you two alright!?" Twilight shouted as they trotted towards the combatants.

"Yeah," Schach slowly sat down. "We're bruised up, but we'll live."

"So who won?" Shining Armor asked.

"I think it's been decided, unanimously, that it was a tie."

"Yeah," Rainbow replied, then blinking as Shining Armor laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm down five bits," Spike muttered.

"Seriously?" Rainbow quirked an eyebrow, starting to sit up as she winced. "You guys were betting?"

"Hold still. You're a bit more than just bruised up, I think," Yuuno interrupted as he cast his healing spell, green light and warmth emanating from his hands as he placed them on Rainbow Dash's side. "It looked like both of you were going all out."

"I figured she could take it." Rainbow smirked.

"Yeah, but you can't," Yuuno replied with a frown. "Sister Schach has her Knight Clothing to help block damage. You, however, are fighting naked."

"So?"

"So you could have gotten seriously hurt! You're lucky this was just a mock battle."

"I gotta say, I agree with Yuuno." Shining Armor added. "Speed is good, but not if it means a single hit will take you down. That's why even pegasi guards wear armor."

"Oh come on. It was a lucky shot!" Rainbow objected. "If Schach hadn't used that… whatever-it-is she did, I would have totally won!"

"Says the pony with the cracked front hooves," Yuuno grumbled, lifting one of Rainbow's front legs and applying healing magic.

"Ow! Careful!"

"One lucky shot is all it takes, Rainbow Dash," Shining Armor frowned, looking rather serious. "And if you don't have any protection, then that lucky shot could knock you out of the sky permanently, or worse. That's what the instructors beat into the heads of pegasi recruits when they complain about the armor."

"Ugh, okay, okay, fine. Sheesh," Rainbow grumbled, glancing away from Shining Armor's stern gaze. "I get it. I'll be more careful next time…"

"Hey Shiny," Twilight interrupted, "Do you think you could find some armor for Rainbow?"

Shining Armor hmmed. "Well, I could see if I could get something for her…"

"Uh-uh." Rainbow frowned as Yuuno completed her healing, rolling onto her stomach and standing. "I am so not wearing armor…"

"Rainbow," Twilight interrupted, stepping forward and bumping noses with Rainbow, much to the pegasus's shock. "The girls would never forgive me if you ended up getting hurt. Please."

Rainbow sighed, folding her wings. "Fine. I can tell when I'm beat. Just… try to keep it light. I don't like stuff weighing me down."

"I'll see what I can do," Shining Armor replied.

"It'd be a lot easier if you could create a Barrier Jacket, Rainbow," Schach said as Yuuno walked over to her, touching her side as he applied his healing magic.

"Yeah, well, I can't. Rainbow huffed. "Us pegasi can't do magic like unicorns can. I mean sure, we can do all sorts of stuff, but 'magic' magic isn't exactly what we're designed to do."

Twilight hmmed, rubbing her chin gently as though in consideration of that statement, then took a seat and, glanced at Schach. "Um, Sister Schach, I hope you don't mind me asking some questions."

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you try to attack Rainbow at range? Is it just the way you were trained?"

Schach chuckled softly. "Mostly. You've hit on the primary difference between Belkan and Mid-Childan styles of magic."

Schach sat down cross-legged as Windenschaft deactivated, returning to its Standby Form. "You see, Mid-Childan style magic focuses on mid-to-long range combat. A lot of emphasis on projectiles, bombardment and binding. Belkan style magic, including my own Modern Belkan style, focuses on close-to-mid range. We're trained to close quickly with the target and attack. That's why a lot of Belkan users have Devices that also function as weapons. We also focus on magical enhancement on both our weapons and ourselves."

"And what about that thing you did?" Rainbow interrupted. "With your Device."

"Oh." Schach reached into her Barrier Jacket's belt and pulled out a small, bullet-shaped cylinder. "That's another part of the Belkan style. A lot of Belkan Devices are equipped with a Cartridge System."

"May I see that?" Twilight leaned in close.

"Of course."

Twilight narrowed her eyes and concentrated, lifting the cartridge up from Schach's hand. "I thought that looked familiar. Vita used a similar trick when I fought her. She suddenly gained a massive amount of power from nowhere."

"That's because cartridges are small canisters of super-compressed mana," Schach supplied. "When triggered, the system pumps the energy into the user, giving them a substantial, though brief, boost of power."

"That sounds rather dangerous." Twilight floated the cartridge back to Schach.

"It can be. Overuse can strain the user's body, even if you're used to using it. Not to mention the system itself is a bit finicky, and requires the Device to be specially modified to handle the instabilities."

"I see." Twilight frowned. "That gives the Wolkenritter a huge advantage over us. At least, more than they already had."

"Power isn't everything," Schach offered.

"It's not just their power I'm worried about," Twilight sighed. "I'm used to being outclassed. I mean, we've dealt with opponents that would even give the Princesses pause. But they've always been busy with other things, or focusing on spreading chaos, or were just huge animals that wanted to be left alone. But the Wolkenritter are actively hurting others. They almost…" Twilight shuddered, then blinked as Spike hugged her neck.

"Hey, don't worry Twilight," Spike smirked. "You've got us."

"Spike's right," Arf piped up with a soft growl in her voice. "There's only four Wolkenritter. We outnumber them. If they show their faces again, we'll just gang up on them. Show them how powerful friendship really can be."

"Darn right," Rainbow smirked.

"I don't think that's how 'the power of friendship' works, but you're right." Twilight chuckled softly, then slowly stood up. "Thanks guys. What say we all get back to practicing?"

"What about the pies, though?" Spike glanced at Rainbow.

"Pies?" Twilight blinked.

"Eh-heh…" Rainbow grinned bashfully. "Don't worry about it…"

* * *

The days passed in relative quiet, and things settled into a routine.

For Twilight, days were about practice and study, as she carefully exercised her returning magical power. Mornings consisted of her and Rainbow Dash practicing hoof-to-hoof combat, while afternoons saw her confined to the library or the archives, often with Yuuno and Spike, practicing magic and getting herself back in the groove.

Yuuno also found himself becoming Shining Armor's informal apprentice. Much to the older unicorn's surprise, the young human was surprisingly skilled in the field of magical defense.

Shining Armor and Yuuno stood across from one another. The young mage's Barrier Jacket had been pared down to his tunic, shorts and boots, his long cape and overshirt having been dispelled to free up his energy.

"Are you ready?" Shining Armor asked, his stance firm.

"I think so. I've only been practicing this for the past two days…" Yuuno smiled nervously.

"That's alright. Just relax. Just like I showed you."

Yuuno nodded, then inhaled and drew forth his magic. A green Mid-Childan circle sprang into being underneath his feet as he focused, then thrust one hand forwards. A large, circular shield sprang into being in front of Yuuno, lined with a similar spell circle to the one under his feet.

"Alright, good," Shining Armor nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Yuuno inhaled slightly.

"Alright." Shining Armor lowered his horn and narrowed his eyes. Energy crackled along the spear-like appendage, concentrating into the tip, forming into a small bubble of light. There was a flash as he launched the projectile at Yuuno.

Yuuno held firm as the blast splashed against his shield, causing Shining Armor to snort.

"No, no. Concentrate Yuuno. Picture your shield as a mirror, not a wall. Focus on that idea and reflect the attack!"

"I'm trying," Yuuno narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to re-focus the spell as another projectile splashed against it, then another, then another. Unfortunately, the spell remained stubbornly static. "Ugh. It's not working…"

"Still having trouble with the spell?" Shining Armor tilted his head slightly.

"A little. I've been getting Twilight's help with it… when she's not picking my brain." Yuuno sighed, dispelling the shield. "I think it's just due to the inherent differences in how we do magic. Twilight told me a while back that the differences were just in terms of language and notation, but I think she was underselling it a little bit. She's brilliant, but whenever she tries to explain how to do an Equestrian spell I start getting a headache. Maybe she's just not used to teaching others like I am or you are…"

"Probably." Shining Armor chuckled. "Sometimes I think Twilight forgets that not everypony's as smart as she is. I swear, that mare could think circles around me any time of the day."

"Maybe. I actually kinda like that about her. It's nice having someone that smart that cares so much for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Yuuno took a seat, rubbing his temples as he went over the spell once more in his head. "It's nice. It's something I'm not used to."

"Didn't have much of a family life, I guess?"

"Not really," Yuuno shrugged.

"I thought so." Shining Armor trotted over, taking a seat beside Yuuno. "You remind me a lot of Twilight when she was your age, all serious and studious. But you're a lot more mature about it than she was."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me, Twilight was a little insufferable when she was a filly. That's probably why she didn't get along very well with her classmates."

"I can see that." Yuuno chuckled. "But that's changed now. I mean, she has Spike, and the girls from Ponyville, and me, and Chrono…"

"I suppose so. Twilight does have that special sort of spark that can bring ponies together," Shining Armor replied wistfully.

"You sound like you have some experience with that."

Shining coughed. "I might have had a crush on somepony when I was younger…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, her old babysitter… and no, I'm not going to tell you the details."

"Hey," Yuuno raised his hands, "I wasn't going to ask."

"Good." Shining Armor huffed, blowing a bit of mane out of his eyes. "Are you about ready to continue?"

"I think so… I think I might have it figured out." Yuuno climbed to his feet, dusting his shorts off before walking a distance away.

"Alright then. Make whatever modification you feel might be necessary." Shining Armor stood and took his stance. "Whenever you're ready."

Yuuno nodded, conjuring a shield once again, his eyes focused as his mind ran through the calculations. "Ready."

There was a crack as Shining fired a bolt of energy towards him. Yuuno drew his arm back slightly as the blast connected, the shield bending inwards towards him as the shot crackled.

"And reflect!" Yuuno thrust his hand forwards like an open-palm strike. The shield rippled, launching the shot back towards Shining. The blast scattered as it connected with the unicorn's raised barrier.

"Nice!" Shining lowered his barrier. "I think you managed the reflection trick better than I can. What'd you do different Yuuno?"

"Simple. I altered the shield's surface tension and strength to make it weaker and less rigid, while increasing the mana density and containment. So instead of the projectile hitting a brick wall or a mirror, it's hitting a rubber slingshot. Plus, by controlling the flexing of the shield, I'm able to redirect it as I please. Not sure how well it'll work against bombardment type spells, but against shooting spells…"

"Clever!" Shining grinned cheerfully. "Maybe they should hire you as Captain of the Royal Guards when I retire."

"Oh no. There's no way I could fill your shoes. Besides, you outclass me in sheer power and scope, not to mention experience."

"And you trump me in flexibility. Don't be so modest, kiddo."

"Well, if you say so." Yuuno chuckled. "What should we practice next?"

"Well," Shining Armor scuffed his chin, "I figured I'd show you how I use barriers offensively…"

* * *

Of course, Twilight wasn't the only pony busy with her training. For Fate, the days continued as they always did; wake up, go to school, go to Luna's quarters for her private lessons, eat dinner, then get carried home by her big brother and sister.

Of course, the training was quite intense, even for someone like Fate.

* * *

Golden sparks sprayed in grand arcs through the darkness. Fate streaked downwards through the gloom of the shared mindspace, followed swiftly by Luna's shadowy form.

Fate glanced around quickly, spinning in mid-dive and calling forth her lightning. Bolts of golden plasma sprang up on either side of her, intercepting the arcing crescent blades of solidified shadow. The blades quickly drew back and struck again, but Fate's lightning intercepted them again and again, bolts blinking in and out as she parried and dodged.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she defended herself from her teacher's onslaught. Her form flickered out as she Flash Moved, trying to acquire a better position, only for Luna to vanish in a cloud of blue-black mist and reappear at her new location. Shadow met lightning as Fate drew arch-shaped bolts with a slash of her horn, catching and meeting with Luna's blades. They circled each other slowly, neither one breaking the clash.

Luna's blades drew back, hovering in their owner's telekinetic grasp as the pair landed on the shadowy 'ground' of the mindspace. Fate stood ready, her body crackling with electricity as she waited for the next attack.

"I think that's enough." Luna said with a faint smile. "Your skill with your element has developed surpassingly well, my student."

"Thank you, Teacher," Fate nodded politely, though she kept a wary eye on the dark alicorn.

Luna dismissed her blades and took a seat. "You mastered the lessons I gave you with surprising alacrity. I am most impressed. Please, sit."

Fate exhaled, her shroud of electricity dissolving away as she approached Luna and took a seat. "It's mostly due to your instructions, Teacher."

"Nay. Your modesty, though endearing, hardly befits you, my apprentice," the alicorn countered, tapping the ground with one hoof as though to punctuate her statement. "Truthfully, I had not expected you to endure my drilling for this long. There are few ponies that would."

Fate blinked. "Not even the royal guard?"

Luna smiled wanly. "I did attempt to restructure the training for new guardsponies to make it more… rigorous. My suggestions were not well received."

Given the very aggressive and strenuous nature of their training sessions, Fate could only guess what she had suggested for the guards.

"However," Luna continued, "that is of little import. It is perhaps time we proceed to other lessons."

Fate perked up at that. "Other lessons?"

"Indeed. There are many more skills you would do well to learn, my apprentice. There are a great many things I can still teach you." There was genuine enthusiasm in Luna's voice now.

Fate nodded, smiling bashfully. "Um… yes. Teacher, may I ask something of you?"

"Of course."

"Could I have at least a break every so often from our private lessons?"

Luna frowned. "A break?"

"N-never mind. Forget I asked," Fate scuffed a hoof on the ground gently.

"Nay, I bid thee speak." Luna frowned, looking down at the golden filly. "Why do you ask this?"

"It's just," Fate scuffed the ground a little, "Between school and the training, I don't really get a lot of time to spend with Twilight and Shining Armor and my parents. I know it's important that I keep up my training, but most of the time I'm so exhausted I just sleep. And I think it might be effecting my schoolwork as well."

"I see." Luna frowned deeper. "Why did you not speak of this before?"

"I didn't expect the training to take so much out of me, Teacher. And I didn't want to disappoint you."

Luna fell silent, her tail swishing slightly before she replied. "I see. Perhaps my… enthusiasm blinded me to other concerns. Do forgive me."

"It's alright Teacher," Fate glanced up, "I've learned a lot just from these past few days."

Luna smiled slightly. "That is good. I think I understand now why my sister regards Twilight so fondly."

Fate giggled softly as the dark world swam and rippled. Her eyes opened as she heard Luna rise to her feet, climbing off the bed to prepare their traditional post-training elixir. "Teacher, if I may ask you a question…"

"You may."

"How exactly did you learn all of this? Who taught you?"

Luna stirred the cups quietly, then hovered one over to Fate. "It was very long ago, apprentice. Those who instructed me in the arts I know now have long since perished."

"Were they other ponies?" Fate asked as she sipped at her cup's contents.

"Nay. I had many instructors, and I sought out knowledge from any who would teach me. As a filly, I possessed a ravenous desire to know. I learned the arts and expressions of many elements, of shadow and cold and lightning and wind. And not simply those magics, but subtler ones; how to bend the minds and wills of others, how to change my shape and form, the casting of illusions and the creation of magical technology." Luna smiled faintly, almost wistfully. "Our mother was quite proud of my studies, though she did not always approve of the subjects."

"I… I can imagine." Fate looked down at her cup, only to blink as she heard Luna approach and lay down beside her.

"Do forgive me my nostalgia, apprentice. It is the sad truth that I lack somepony with which to share such things."

"Not even Celestia?"

"My sister," Luna sighed, "does not remember our fillyhood as fondly as I do."

"Oh." Fate swallowed the contents of her cup with a loud gulp, wincing at the taste.

"If there is business you must attend to," Luna said as she sipped her drink, "do not let me delay you, apprentice."

"Yes, Teacher," Fate replied, then leaned in and nuzzled Luna's side before climbing off the bed, leaving the alicorn slightly stiff from the sign of affection. "Good night."

"And a good night to you as well, Fate," Luna smiled slightly as the filly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Time-Space Administration Bureau was working outside of Equestria. At its HQ, Chrono Harlaown was hard at work.

* * *

"Stinger Blade!"

A sharp blue blade of light streaked through the air, hitting the hard-light target it was aimed at and shattering. Chrono huffed softly as the targets floated and orbited around him like a cloud of human-shaped gnats. His practice staff whipped through the air, the green jewel at its tip glowing as he spun it about.

It wasn't like he needed the exercise, but it did help to get the stress out of his system. It had been a very long week since he'd arrived at HQ. What had originally been planned to be a short jaunt to the station had gotten much longer when the reports started coming in. Reports of attacks on non-Bureau mages by mysterious individuals. Few of them had been able to give a clear description of their assailants, but nearly all of them had one thing in common; their Linker Cores had been drained.

And it hadn't just been mages. There had been reports of massacres of Linker Core possessing wildlife on several Non-Administered Worlds and protected sanctuaries. It wasn't hard to figure out who was behind all of the attacks.

Chrono was… irritated. If it weren't for the fact that the Bureau's Navy was already stretched thin, they might have had a better chance of intercepting the Wolkenritter on one of their raids. Of course, there was the problem of actually confronting them; from what he knew, the Wolkenritter could tear through lower ranked mages like tissue paper. It had been luck that he hadn't been killed during his fight with the red-haired girl. Luck and the fact that she had already been battered before he got there.

And that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him…

Chrono shouted as he demolished another practice target with the butt of his staff, breathing slowly as he turned about, his tank top starting to get a little damp from his sweat.

"Hey, Chrono!"

The young Enforcer spun about, causing Amy to jump back with a squeak, almost dropping the towel and bottle of water in her hands.

"Amy! Sorry…" Chrono sighed, resting his practice staff against his shoulder. "Sorry. What're you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some water and something to dry off with." Amy extended the items in question out to him. Chrono nodded, fluffing his hair with the towel before pulling it over his shoulders and taking the water bottle.

"Thanks." Chrono popped the cap on the bottle and drank. "Is there something else you wanted, Amy?"

"I was just checking in on you. I mean, outside of planning meetings and such we rarely get to talk much. Are you alright?"

"I guess so." Chrono sighed, taking another drink before closing the bottle up and gently tossing it to Amy. "Look, I'm kind of in the middle of something-"

"Chrono," Amy pouted as she interrupted, "Don't brush me off like that. You always do that when something's bothering you."

He sighed. "Am I that easy to read?"

"A little. Come on, tell me what's wrong." She took his hand gently, walking over to the side of the target room and taking a seat on one of the low benches. "Please?"

Chrono grumbled, sitting down beside her and resting his staff beside him. "Fine. I think something's going on. More than just the Wolkenritter."

"More than that?"

"Yeah. Something involving the Bureau. Have you been around Admiral Graham much?"

"A little. I mean, he's been sitting in at the planning meetings, why?"

"He's been distant recently. More so than usual. Same with the twins." Chrono leaned forwards, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow on one knee. "Something's wrong, but I don't know what it is. Whatever it is is putting him under stress, I can tell..."

"Could it be because of the negotiations?"

"No… I don't think that's it. Or if it is, that's not entirely it. He's hiding something. Something that's making him uncomfortable." Chrono looked over at Amy. "And to make it more suspicious, he's been avoiding me outside of official duties."

"Chrono, he's an Admiral. He's probably just busy," Amy replied. "This isn't exactly a time for relaxation, you know."

"I understand that Amy, but he's never avoided me before." Chrono sighed. "Not like this."

"Maybe you're over thinking it. You're pretty stressed yourself recently…"

"I'm not stressed." He frowned as Amy lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I'm a little stressed, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Let's say you're right," Amy replied. "What can we do?"

"I don't know." Chrono grumbled. "He's a superior officer. I can't go prying into his affairs just based on a hunch. I'm not an Inspector after all."

"Well, we'll both just have to keep an eye on things, won't we?"

"Yeah I gu- wait, WE?"

"Mhmm. I'm coming back to Equestria with you. Admiral Harlaown's orders. After all, someone needs to be at the keys for all that scanning and info-gathering equipment you're bringing back with you."

_Terrific,_ he thought to himself, _just what I need, another distraction._

* * *

As the week drew closer to the weekend, however, certain pressures began to exert themselves on a specific group of knights, one that would bring about unexpected consequences.

* * *

Vita's hoofed feet tromped heavily on the wooden floor of their little apartment as she approached Signum. The little knight glared at her superior officer, her eyebrows furrowed.

"She's doing it again."

"Who is doing what, Vita?" Signum replied neutrally as she set her polishing cloth down, turning Laevatein over in her magical field, inspecting its edge.

"Shamal."

"And what is Shamal doing that's gotten you so mad?"

"Panicking." Vita almost spat the word.

Signum sighed heavily. "Over?"

"The letter, what else? The one she got from Fancy Pants. The one with the invitation."

"Ah."

Vita glowered at Signum as she levitated her polishing cloth up again. "Well?"

"Well?"

"Aren't you going to tell her to not go? We have more important things to do than waste time on a stupid date!"

"Vita, Shamal's relationship with Fancy Pants keeps him distracted," Signum replied as she sheathed Laevatein, the sword returning to its Standby Form. "It also makes her happy."

"Happy?" Vita stomped a hoof. "Happy?! She's being stupid! She's been obsessing every waking moment she gets instead of doing her job! We don't have time for some lovey-dovey romance!"

"As long as her romance doesn't interfere with our collection duties, then there's no harm in it. Leave her be."

"But… but…" Vita sputtered angrily, "it's so… STUPID!"

"To you it is, but not to her." Signum turned and began walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised to take Shamal out to buy her a dress after I finish my rounds."

Vita stared daggers at her. "I can't believe this. Am I the only one who thinks this is a dumb idea?! We should be focused on collecting more pages for the Book, not frilly dresses and…"

"Vita, that's enough." Signum interrupted.

"Ugh… fine! Whatever!" The filly snorted, tromping off and away from Signum.

_Stupid Shamal, stupid Signum… am I the only one who cares more about helping our Mistress than the stupid show or dating or whatever?_

Vita pushed the door to their Mistress's bedroom open, shutting it firmly behind her, catching Zafira's attention.

"Vita?" the wolf rose to his feet as Vita stood there, huffing. "What's wrong?"

"The other knights are stupid," Vita growled.

"Ah. Shamal again."

"And Signum." Vita glared over her shoulder at the unoffending door, then approached the bed and knelt beside it, resting her forelimbs on the mattress as she watched Trixie's sleeping form. "Has she woken up again?"

"No. Her moments of wakefulness are still sporadic at best." Zafira approached Vita, the great blue wolf looming over the small filly.

"It doesn't make sense. We've gathered nearly two-hundred pages and she's still not waking up like she's supposed to…"

"We just have to continue gathering pages. That's all we can do."

"This would be a lot easier if we didn't have to worry about the damn theatre and Shamal's damn…"

"Vita," Zafira interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't think Mistress would be pleased if she found out we had slacked off," Zafira replied neutrally. "Considering how happy getting this theatre made her."

Vita grimaced, resting her chin on the mattress.

"As for Shamal… everyone's allowed their little moments of pleasure. Especially considering our Mistress's predicament. I doubt the other knights begrudge you your stargazing."

"That's different," Vita objected. "I don't get all dressed up just to go out and look at the sky."

"True," Zafira conceded, "but…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Vita huffed, closing her eyes and touching Trixie's mane gently.

"Alright." Zafira shook his head, leaving Vita be.

Vita moved closer to Trixie, gently nuzzling the prone mare as the she whimpered.

* * *

Trixie floated in a strange, black void; an endless, featureless and dark abyss.

She knew what it looked like, even though her eyes were closed. Despite the decidedly strange surroundings, she was oddly warm. It was like floating in a bathtub full of hot water. She was acutely aware of the warmth, though she knew it wasn't real. Whenever she drew close to waking up, she always found herself there.

She wanted to open her eyes, but a gentle touch held them shut.

_Sleep_, a voice whispered gently.

She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to see them again.

_I know. I am sorry._

Hadn't she slept long enough? She was sorry. She had apologized again and again and again.

_I know. It's unfair._

She whimpered, the noise sounding hollow in the void. When could she wake up? How much longer did she have to wait?

_I know not._

She wanted to scream, to cry out, to move, to do something other than float in this empty, dreamless void.

_I know,_ the voice whispered. _I do so wish I could release you, but I haven't the strength._

Trixie whimpered again.

_Sleep,_ the voice whispered apologetically. _You will soon awaken. Just a little longer._

Trixie felt the dreamless oblivion overtake her.

It had been such a little wish...


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rising Storm

Orange sunlight leaked in through the window, casting a long band of light over the seated compatriots. Both Twilight Sparkle and Yuuno sat there on the carpeted floor, their eyes closed. Twilight's mouth was a thin line as she concentrated, her brow tensed as she focused herself.

At least until a familiar voice whispered in her mind.

_Can you hear me, Twilight?_

Twilight nodded, smirking as she heard Yuuno's telepathic message. _Loud and clear, finally._

"Good. That's the last of it," Yuuno smiled, shifting slightly in his cross-legged sitting position across from Twilight. The unicorn leaned down, glancing at her checklist, a white feather quill neatly scratching a check next to the box marked 'telepathic communication.'

"It looks like my magic is back to its original levels now," Twilight smirked, rolling the parchment up and setting it aside. "I was a little worried that I might have lost a few tricks after my Linker Core had been drained. Now all I need to do is wait for Raising Heart to be completed, and then I'll be ready to take on anything."

"Well, almost anything," Yuuno amended.

"Well… true. I'll be ready to take on the Wolkenritter again, at least." Twilight climbed to her feet, stretching slowly and letting out a long, low groan. "Between your tutoring and my practice with Rainbow Dash, I think I might have a pretty good shot."

"Let's just hope that's true." Yuuno rose to his feet and stretched as well, arching his back as he glanced out the window at the setting sun. "It's getting late. I can't believe we've been at this nearly all day."

"I can. Trust me, I've lost more than one day to intensive study sessions, believe me." Twilight grimaced as her neck popped. "At least I've got all the kinks out of my system now."

Yuuno chuckled. "That's good. Though I'm still wondering why you have a mustache-growing spell."

"Growing magic is an underused field of magic, Yuuno. Besides, I thought you looked nice with that handlebar mustache."

"No thank you. Last thing I need is whiskers in my human form." Yuuno slid his hands into his pockets. "So, what plans do you have for tonight? I mean, I'm sure you'll be taking Fate home after her lesson with the Princess."

"Actually, Fate's going home early tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. She talked with Princess Luna and asked if she could take a break in her private lessons."

"Huh." Yuuno rubbed his chin at that. "I can't say I blame her. From what I've seen, Fate looked like she could barely stand when you and Shining Armor took her home."

"Yeah. It's probably for the best. I mean, at least Princess Celestia gave me the weekends off. I should probably go and meet up with her now."

"Sure…" Yuuno paused, then swallowed. "Hey, Twilight…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could come with you? I mean, when you go to walk Fate home."

Twilight blinked. "Um, sure, I don't see why not. What brought this on Yuuno?"

"Well, we haven't really had much of a chance to talk recently, outside of our little sessions. And to be honest, as lovely as the castle is, I'm starting to get a little stir-crazy."

"I can't blame you. Hey! This should be a pretty good time to introduce you to my parents!" Twilight giggled. "Just imagine their reaction when they find out I brought a boy home…"

"Twilight!" Yuuno blushed brightly.

"What?" Twilight blinked. "Is something the matter?"

Yuuno laughed nervously. "Well, I just… I didn't think you thought of me like that... I think I'm a little young…"

Twilight blinked, then slapped a hoof to her face as her own cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet. "Gah! That… that didn't come out right! I'm so sorry!"

There was a brief stretch of silence before the two of them broke out into laughter.

"Wow," Twilight giggled, "I guess it has been a long day."

"Heh… yeah. Come on, let's go get the others… and maybe some dinner."

* * *

Quiet conversation echoed off the walls of the Royal Galleria, forming a soft, susurrus-like counterpoint to the music being played by the quartet. Delicate glasses filled with expensive champagne clinked softly together as the various well-to-do ponies mingled amongst the various abstract sculptures.

Shamal felt out-of-place amongst the other ponies. She had been invited to the little soiree by Fancy Pants, but aside from that she seemed to have little in common with the other guests. Maybe it was the way she was dressed; her modest silver-and-jade-green dress clashed with the more tailored and expensive-looking ensembles the other mares were wearing. Maybe it was the fact that she knew little of the local gossip that the other ponies were chattering about. Or maybe it was the quiet snubs the mares were giving her. In any case, the Knight of the Lake felt decidedly unwelcome.

_Maybe this was a mistake…_ Shamal thought to herself morosely as she stood by a sculpture made out of carefully stacked stone cubes of various sizes and colors. Her tail swished as she scanned the room for a certain gentlecolt.

"Ah, Swan! I had hoped you would show up."

Shamal almost jumped as she heard Fancy Pants speak to her from behind, quickly turning around to face the gentlecolt. "M-mister Fancy! I… I didn't notice you. I'm so sorry-"

"It's quite alright," the stallion smiled gently. "You're looking quite lovely. I do like the dress."

"Ah… th-thank you."

"Are you enjoying yourself? I must admit, the invitation was sudden…"

"Oh… um…" Shamal scuffed the well-polished floor with one hoof. "It's nice. I just…"

"Just what?" His merry demeanor shifted into a more concerned frown.

"I guess I'm not used to something like this. I'm not exactly high-class…"

"Ah." Fancy Pants frowned, adjusting his monocle. "Do forgive me then. I had hoped you might enjoy this little art show."

"It's not the show, it's…" Shamal glanced over her shoulder at the other guests. A few of them were glancing curiously in their direction, causing her to blush slightly and turn back to face Fancy.

He frowned, following her glance before exhaling softly. "Ah yes," he murmured, "my fellow socialites can be a bit… elitist sometimes. Don't be too offended by their snobbery; they're not used to ponies outside their little social circles."

"I guess I just don't fit in very well with this crowd." Shamal glanced down at the ground.

"Good."

Her ears perked forwards as her head shot up, her eyes a little wide. "W-what?"

Fancy Pants smirked playfully, "I wouldn't have invited you if you were just another upper-crust mare, my dear."

"Y-you wouldn't have-" Shamal stammered, blushing.

"Indeed." Fancy Pants smiled slyly. "Though I must admit, I do have an ulterior motive. After all, who wouldn't mind being in the company of a lovely young mare like yourself?"

Shamal blushed even brighter. "You flatter me…"

"Hardly." Fancy Pants chuckled. "Why don't I show you around the galleria? Perhaps I can introduce you to the artist. He's a friend of a friend, a rather clever Earth pony called Graven Image. I believe he's still in his 'cubic' phase right now."

"I'd like that a lot." Shamal giggled softly, drawing closer to Fancy Pants, her tail flicking upwards as they walked. She didn't dare get any closer, though. His glossy coat smelled faintly of lavender and sandalwood oil, tickling her nostrils as she snuck a quick glance at his muscular legs.

_Oh Kaiser, please don't let this be a dream,_ Shamal thought to herself as she walked alongside Fancy Pants, blushing slightly as she felt every eye turn to inspect her, several of the mares turning away to whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

* * *

"More tea, Mr. Scrya?"

"Yes, please." Yuuno smiled nervously as he nodded, watching Twilight Twinkle levitate the kettle up and pour him another cup. Twilight had left him alone with her parents to help Fate with her homework. Shining Armor had wandered off to the kitchen, leaving him at the mercy of the older unicorns.

"So, Mr. Scrya," Night Light smiled as Yuuno sipped his tea. "What is a young fellow like you doing out and about in Equestria?"

"Um, I was asked to come back because of the negotiations. Though honestly, I do feel a little out of place."

"I can imagine," Night Light chuckled as he regarded Yuuno. "Twinkle and I were never much for politics ourselves. I'd hate to drop someone of your age into all that mess."

"Yeah, well…" Yuuno mumbled softly.

"So," Twilight Twinkle interrupted. "Twilight said you're an archeologist?"

"Oh! Yes!" Yuuno perked up a little. "Of a sort."

"Is that so?" Night Light quirked an eyebrow. "How does that work? I'd imagine that the science might be a bit different for humans than ponies."

"Indeed," Yuuno smiled, "You see, there are a lot of worlds out there, many of which were abandoned or lost. My family, the Scrya Clan, is one of a few groups that travels around finding lost worlds and the relics of old civilizations."

"That must be fascinating." Twilight Twinkle leaned in. "Are there really so many worlds out there?"

"There are. I'm just glad I found this one," Yuuno chuckled.

"We're glad you found it too." Night Light smiled, "Twilight speaks quite highly about you."

"Really?"

"Of course. And we should thank you. Had it not been for your help, our daughter…" Night Light paused, shivering slightly.

"Well, I only did what I could, really. I can't take all the credit."

"Be that as it may," Twilight Twinkle chimed in, "you can consider yourself welcome in our house any time. I'm surprised you haven't come by sooner!"

"I would have," Yuuno blushed, holding out his tea-cup for a refill. "But with everything that's going on in the castle, there really wasn't a whole lot of time. Besides, Canterlot isn't Ponyville…"

"I suppose so." Twilight Twinkle conceded. "It can be hard, being away from friendly faces. Canterlot is a lovely city, but the ponies here aren't exactly the most welcoming."

"Yeah… so, Twilight told me on the way here that you're both astronomers?"

"Mhmm!" Night Light mumbled from behind his teacup. "Both of us are registered members of the Royal Astronomer's Association. I'm a specialist in lunar topography, while Twilight here studied sub-stellar objects. Though we don't go out to the observatory much nowadays with our teaching duties. I wish we could, though."

"That's actually how we first met," Twilight Twinkle giggled, leaning against her husband. "I was the assistant to Dr. Constellation at the Royal Observatory on Foal Mountain. It was the biggest one before they finished the one up near the Crystal Mountains in the north."

"And I was a student fresh from Canterlot going there to study." Night Light wrapped an arm gently about Twilight Twinkle, nuzzling her nose-to-nose as she giggled. "I remember asking you where we could find a nice place to drink down in Hollow Shades."

"And after a too many few hard ciders, we spent that night just laying there on the grass, giggling like idiots and wondering what Orion's pants looked like…"

"Constellation read us the riot act after that."

Yuuno blushed brightly. "Um…"

"Sorry Yuuno." Twilight Twinkle grunted softly as she sat up. "I hope you don't mind us being a bit lovey-dovey."

"Not really." Yuuno chuckled. "It's actually quite nice, really. The love is almost palpable."

"Well, we try to show our love as best we can," Twilight Twinkle smiled. "Not just to each other, but our children as well."

"I was wondering about that." Yuuno set his teacup down. "How has Fate been doing? Has she been getting along well with you two?"

"Well," Twilight Twinkle sighed, "We had a few… incidents when she first got here. It took her a while before she felt comfortable with us."

"Incidents?"

"I'd rather not say," Twilight Twinkle frowned, idly playing with the spoon in the sugar bowl.

"Ah. Sorry."

"We're still careful not to bring up anything about her past," Night Light added. "and we try to make sure she feels safe and secure."

"Most of the time, she's just the sweetest filly. An absolute darling. She's just a bit… um…" Twilight Twinkle frowned, flicking one hoof as she searched for the word. "A bit…"

"Reserved?"

"Maybe. She tends to keep to herself a lot."

"At least she's got you two, Arf and Shining Armor, right?"

"That's right," Shining Armor chuckled as he walked in, the remains of a sandwich hovering beside his face.

"Sweet Celestia," Night Light glanced at his son, "don't tell me you're still hungry after supper."

"Relax. This is just dessert. Peanut butter and jelly. Just a little pick-me-up. We were talking about Fate?"

"I just wanted to know how she's been doing."

Shining Armor chewed for a moment before answering. "Well, she seems to be doing alright. She had a few rough spots when she first started classes, but she's alright now."

"Rough spots?"

"One of the older foals tried to bully her. It didn't turn out well for the bully."

"Ah. Is the other foal okay?"

"He's fine. I had to have a talk with Fate though."

"Like I said, most of the time Fate's a sweetheart." Twilight Twinkle smiled. "I honestly didn't expect to have another little filly running around here at our age. But when Twilight told us about her, we both jumped to help."

"Twilight and Fate are lucky to have such good ponies for parents," Yuuno sighed softly, reclining back against the couch cushions. "I think I'm starting to get jealous."

"Well, we could adopt you if you like!" Twilight Twinkle teased.

Um, uh…" Yuuno stammered slightly at that. "I think I'll have to pass on that, I think. Thank you though…"

"Aw."

"Now now sweetie," Night Light frowned, "I think three kids is more than enough."

"Maybe if my older children would get around to having grandbabies, I wouldn't be bringing this up. So, Shining," Twilight Twinkle glanced at Shining playfully, "make any headway with your mysterious pen-pal?"

"Pen-pal?" Yuuno replied in confusion as the light-coated stallion turned a distinctive shade of pink.

"He didn't tell you?" Twilight Twinkle giggled. "Shining's been corresponding with some mysterious mare. He calls her 'my love-song…'"

"Mother!" Shining Armor cried out.

"Oh come on. I think it's adorable!"

"No, I didn't know this," Yuuno leaned forwards in curiosity. "How'd you find this out?"

"I read one of his letters when he was writing it."

Shining huffed loudly as the pink gave way to red. "You promised you wouldn't tell anypony."

"I promised I wouldn't tell Twilight about this mystery mare of yours."

"She did say that son," Night Light added. "I heard her."

"Besides," Twilight Twinkle grinned naughtily, "Yuuno here isn't a pony, so…"

Shining Armor sighed, shaking his head. "You're both terrible, you know that?"

"Know what?"

Shining Armor reared slightly as Twilight entered the room, followed closely by Spike. "T-twily! Spike! Um…"

"Sheesh Shining," Spike looked at the brilliantly blushing stallion. "you look like you swallowed a bottle of hot sauce. What's going on?"

"I was threatening to show Yuuno some of Shining's baby pictures," Twilight Twinkle replied smoothly.

"Oooh. That's low mom," Twilight giggled.

"See what I have to put up with?" Shining Armor glanced pitifully at Yuuno.

Yuuno couldn't help but snicker a little bit before looking at Twilight. "Fate's gone to bed, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Poor filly was exhausted. Arf's curled up with her right now."

"I suppose we should head back to the castle then," Shining Armor replied.

"Not yet Shiny, I've got something planned for Yuuno."

"Oh?" Yuuno and Shining Armor replied in unison.

"Yup. I'm taking him to Pony Joe's."

"Pony Joe's?" Yuuno parroted back. "What's-"

"It's only the best, most awesome donut shop in all of Canterlot, if not all of Equestria" Spike grinned. "Twilight and I used to go there all the time for late-night snacks. Trust me, you'll love it."

Shining Armor frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea Twilight? I mean-"

"You're welcome to come, Shining."

"I'd love to, but I have paperwork waiting for me. And you know my orders…"

"Aw, come on Shining," Spike pleaded. "It's not like it's far from the castle."

"Orders are orders, Spike. Princess Celestia hasn't lifted the order to keep Twilight under guard yet. So either I have to be there, or at least two guards have to be there to keep an eye on things."

"Then why can't you just send some guards to keep watch while we're at the donut shop?" Twilight trotted closer to Shining as she spoke. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to be on my own, Shiny. Yuuno and Spike will be there with me. And it's a public place."

"And if something does happen," Yuuno added, "I can teleport us back to the castle. And you of all ponies know how powerful my defense spells are."

Shining Armor winced, "I suppose so…"

"And besides, Twilight is healthy now and has her magic back," Spike added.

"I know, but…"

"Please, Shiny?" Twilight pouted. "I promise we won't be there long."

"Ugh… fine. I'll send some of the night guards to keep an eye on you instead of their regular patrols."

Twilight gave a little squeak and trotted over, hugging Shining. "Thank you!"

Shining rolled his eyes, ruffling Twilight's mane. "Just don't do anything silly while I'm away… and give me a head start so I can get to the palace!"

"If you want, I could teleport you over to the palace," Yuuno offered. "That way the guards could be waiting for us once we arrive."

"I'd appreciate it."

Yuuno climbed to his feet, nodding to Twilight's parents. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Night Light, Twilight Twinkle."

"And it was a pleasure to meet you too, young human."

"You really should visit more often," Twilight Twinkle smiled. "We'd love to have you."

"I think I'll take that offer." Yuuno chuckled softly.

"Come on Yuuno," Spike bounced. "The donuts are waiting!"

* * *

"…So you see, the cubes that make up the piece, as well as the piece itself is carefully sculpted so that each side is symmetrical! But the size of the individual cubes and their placement within the piece itself remains asymmetrical, creating a radical dichotomy for the viewer!"

"Fascinating," Fancy Pants agreed, gently interrupting Graven Image's stream of breathless chatter as he eyed the six-foot-square cube of carefully stacked stones. "I must say, I'm quite impressed. It must have taken a great deal of effort to get the individual pieces so smooth so that they fit together without mortar."

Graven Image, a short, stocky stallion with a marbled gray-and-white coat and a tied-back scarlet mane and tail, puffed up his chest with pride. "It did, it did! Thankfully I live near a quarry, so I'm able to get a variety of stones easily! But still it takes a lot of effort to smooth and shape them to the proper dimensions! This piece alone took me three months to get everything just right!"

"And I appreciate it. It's good to see that abstract work isn't just being confined to the canvas. Don't you think so, Swan?"

Shamal glanced to her companion, feeling more than a little mystified by the artist's monologue. "Um… I suppose so," she replied softly.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Graven Image grinned eagerly as he leaned in, his intense, garnet-orange eyes focused on her as he drew close; close enough that she could smell his breath. "Classical styles are nice, but they're so weighed down by the need for super-realism! Abstract art has so many more openings for interpretation on a personal level! Once you understand that Miss Lake I'm sure-"

"I'm sure that the support of the Royal Galleria will more than help spread your message along," Fancy Pants interrupted smoothly, carefully stepping in between Shamal and the artist as she shied back slightly. "If you don't mind, Graven, Miss Lake and I haven't yet finished looking at your other pieces. Perhaps we can continue this conversation later?"

"Sure! Sure! I was hoping to get some of those little canapés before they run out! Excuse me!" Graven Image turned and trotted off, humming a merry tune under his breath.

"He's… rather intense, isn't he?" Shamal breathed out slowly, as Fancy Pants chuckled.

"He is. Most artists tend to be a bit intense in one way or another. I hope he didn't frighten you."

"Oh, it takes more than that to frighten me, Fancy." She replied, then blushed as the stallion quirked an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Is that so?"

"I mean, I'm used to intense ponies. I just… didn't expect him to get close to me like that, that's all."

"He does tend to do that," Fancy Pants sighed, rolling his eyes before he gestured a server over, levitating a glass of champagne from the hovering tray. "A drink, Swan?"

"I suppose so." Shamal nodded politely to the serving unicorn and levitated her own drink off the tray. Fancy Pants smiled, touching glasses with her. The night, so far, had been quite pleasant.

"Um, Mr. Fancy Pants, sir?"

Fancy turned slightly to face a neatly suited, navy blue unicorn with a glacier blue mane and doleful cornflower blue eyes. "Yes? Mr. Blue Period, I believe it was?"

"Correct, sir. Old Master wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Ah! Yes. I was wondering when the curator would arrive." He smiled apologetically at Shamal. "I must apologize Swan, would you excuse me for a few minutes? Business must be attended to."

"Um, sure." Swan blushed slightly as he trotted off, sipping at her champagne. Perhaps the night would turn out well after all.

_Just think… the two of us, alone on the balcony of the galleria under the stars. Maybe we've both had a bit too much champagne, and the bubbles have gone to our heads. He draws me close, his warm body pressing against mine…and then… and then…_

She managed, barely, to suppress a small giggle True, that was unlikely to happen, but she could still fantasize.

"Excuse me."

The smooth, overly-cultured voice pulled her out of her romantic fantasies. Shamal turned, blinking at the gray-brown stallion in pince-nez glasses and his pale yellow mare companion. "Um, yes?"

"Have you perhaps seen our host this evening?" The mare asked, a hoof gently primping her pale purple and white mane.

"Um, he just stepped away to speak with the curator."

"Ah," the stallion pouted slightly, "A pity. I had hoped we could talk to him." His lips pulled up in a slight expression of distaste as he looked her over. "Though I must say, I didn't realize Fancy Pants invited somepony like you to his little soiree."

"Somepony like me? What do you mean?"

"Somepony so… unfashionable." the mare snorted, "Why on earth are you dressed in that ghastly little number? Surely you realize most ponies would have better fashion sense than to show up here in a four-months-out-of-style bit of couture like that?".

"I thought it looked nice," Shamal replied defensively. "Besides, it was affordable-"

"Affordable? I didn't think the Galleria allowed thrift-store riff-raff in here."

"'Riff-raff?'" Shamal responded quizzically, a little bit of irritation creeping into her voice. "Who do you think I am?"

"Why don't you tell us?" The stallion snorted softly. "I haven't seen you at any of the local parties…"

"Perhaps she's one of those art students," the mare suggested to her companion. "Why else would she be so unrefined?"

Shamal's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed. There had been a time, long ago, that she would have accepted such abuse. She was used to far worse, given her long history of cruel, uncaring Masters. However, her current Mistress would have had none of this.

Unrefined? Riff-raff? Her Mistress wouldn't take this sort of treatment, so why should she?

Shamal inhaled and drew herself up, puffing out her chest. "Actually, I'm his date," she replied calmly.

That seemed to catch the pair off guard. "His _date_?!"

"Yes. His date," Shamal continued. "Fancy wrote a letter to me, personally inviting me to this showing. What about you two?"

"Fancy?" The pair of socialites stammered, slightly flustered as Shamal heard a familiar set of heavy hooves approach behind her.

"Ah, Jet Set, Upper Crust," Fancy Pants stepped up beside Shamal, "I hadn't expected you'd show up."

Jet Set smiled, though there was a hint of desperation to it. "We only just arrived. We were having a little bit of conversation with this lovely young mare here. P-perhaps you could introduce us?"

"Mmm, yes." Fancy Pants quirked an eyebrow slightly, then glanced to Shamal. "Do forgive me for not introducing you. Jet Set, Upper Crust, this is Swan Lake. Swan, this is Jet Set and Upper Crust, two of my… acquaintances."

The pair of would-be aristocrats stiffened slightly at the heavy stress on that last word, Shamal noted with a bit of satisfaction. "How do you do?"

The couple stammered out a reply as Fancy Pants glanced at her with a bit of amusement. "I do apologize, Swan. The curator simply wanted me to introduce him to Graven Image."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Shamal smiled. "I was just having a nice conversation with these two ponies about where I got my dress."

"And a lovely dress it is," Upper Crust replied a little too quickly. "I do love the color of it. Very chic."

"Say, Fancy Pants," Jet Set grinned nervously, "Have we told you about our vacation to Baltimare yet? Upper Crust's cousin has this fabulous new yacht that he took us out on the bay in…"

"Perhaps later," Fancy Pants gave the other stallion a genial smile. "Unfortunately, I simply must introduce Swan to some of my other guests. Would you excuse us?"

Shamal nodded to the couple as she fell in beside Fancy Pants. "Thank you so much," she whispered softly.

"For what?" He replied surreptitiously, a knowing smile on his lips. "I was merely returning from meeting with the curator, nothing more. From what I saw, you were handling things quite well."

Shamal blushed a little, drawing closer as they meandered along. "Well…I suppose so. Maybe I'm just thankful you returned."

Fancy Pants chuckled slightly. "You're welcome, then."

* * *

"You know, I think you might be right, Spike. These are probably the best donuts I've ever had."

Spike grinned as Yuuno bit down into another cruller, the thick rime of sugary icing fragmenting under his teeth. "Told you! And you doubted me, Spike the all-knowing!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Spike," Twilight teased, taking a drink of her hot cocoa. "But I do admit, I don't think even Sugarcube Corner could make a better donut."

"Hey Joe!" Spike leaned forwards on the counter, raising his mug. "Another cup of that double-chocolate hot chocolate and two more donuts, extra sprinkles."

Pony Joe snickered, levitating the pot up. "Last time I heard you say that, Spike, you were half-way into a sugar coma during the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Yeah, well this time I ain't drowning my sorrows in pastry!" Spike grinned. "Come onnnn. I'm a growing dragon! Help a poor guy out, will ya?"

"Actually, could I try one of those éclairs?" Yuuno licked his fingers off, wiping them on a napkin.

"Sure bub. Just gimme a second."

"You know, I'm actually surprised you're not gawking at me," Yuuno said as Pony Joe poured Spike more cocoa. "I mean, I don't think anypony in Canterlot outside the palace has seen a human before."

"Kid, I'm from Manehatten." Pony Joe smirked, dropping an éclair on a napkin in front of Yuuno. "And ponies from Manehatten don't 'gawk.' Besides, you're not the weirdest thing that's walked through my door looking for donuts and milk."

"Really?"

"Sure! I've had Princess-freaking-Celestia in my shop. And last I checked, you don't move the sun. So yeah, I ain't impressed with you."

"Ouch," Spike grinned. "I think he got you there, Yuuno."

"I think I'll survive." Yuuno replied with a small smile, biting into the éclair.

"You know, I'm actually curious about that," Twilight tilted her head as Pony Joe trotted off, moving to go and speak with the pair of matching gray unicorns sitting at the table next to the entrance. "Why haven't there been humans wandering around Canterlot?"

"Mmf, well," Yuuno swallowed, doing his best not to get custard onto his shirt. "Most of the humans there are working for the Bureau, either for the investigation or the negotiations. From what I've heard, all Bureau personnel are, quote, 'to refrain from leaving the palace grounds, as to prevent unnecessary incidents with the local populace,' unquote."

"I guess that makes sense," Twilight replied. "If something did happen, it might reflect poorly on the Bureau. Or on Equestrian society as a whole."

"Like what, a couple of snooty ponies making comments about their fashion sense?" Spike asked sarcastically before chomping down on a sprinkle-laden treat.

"Spike," Twilight scolded.

"What?" Spike swallowed a chunk of pastry, his long tongue slurping up any stray crumbs. "You and I both know that's what'd probably happen."

"I know, but still; it's not something to make light of," Twilight grumped.

"Could we not get into that right now?" Yuuno asked. "I'd really like not to think about stuff like that."

"But Yuuno…" Twilight looked at him.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves." Yuuno smiled slightly. "I mean, we haven't had much of a chance to do anything without having to worry about something."

"He's got a point, you know," Spike added as he tossed the remainder of his first donut into his mouth, chewing and swallowing. "You've both been crazy busy. It's nice to just chill for once."

"I guess that works." Twilight nodded, looking to Yuuno. "So, um, how was your family? You said before you left you were going to check in with them when you left… gosh, almost a year ago. Tell me about them."

Yuuno swallowed the rest of his milk to wash down the sweetness of the donut before he began. "Well…"

* * *

The show was drawing to a close, that much Shamal was certain of. Many of the socialites had already left, and those that hadn't would likely be leaving soon.

Part of her was glad for that fact. The ponies that Fancy Pants introduced her to had been nice and polite, but Shamal knew courtiers when she saw them. It wasn't hard to notice, considering they had hung on Fancy Pants' every word as though they were commands from the Sankt Kaisers themselves. She'd been polite in return, but it was all so tiring.

When it had gotten to that point, she had politely excused herself. She felt a twinge of remorse at that thought. He'd been generous in inviting her, a fact that she was grateful for. Despite Fancy Pants' efforts, she still felt like a stranger, an aberration among the polite ponies and their chattering about this and that. If it weren't for Fancy Pants she wouldn't have even come.

Now she was standing outside the Galleria, leaning against one of the cool stone walls as she looked skyward at the full, lambent moon.

_I can see why Vita likes staring at the sky so much,_ Shamal thought to herself. _It's strange. It feels so calming…_

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

Shamal jerked out of her reverie as Fancy Pants stepped out of the doors, walking over to her. "Um… yes. It's a lot different from Manehatten."

"Indeed. The air up here is a lot clearer. Not to mention there isn't as much light to block the glow of the stars," Fancy Pants replied.

Shamal nodded, glancing at him. "Um, shouldn't you be inside?"

"It'd hardly be polite for me to leave you out here all alone, Swan," he replied as he stood beside her, looking skyward.

"But the other guests-"

"Will be fine," he interrupted. "I'm more concerned about one guest in particular. One that didn't seem to be enjoying herself. I wonder who that might be?"

Shamal started to speak, but couldn't bring herself too.

"Yes indeed," Fancy said rhetorically, "the sky _is_ lovely tonight."

The two of them stood there quietly, neither of them saying much. The silence was deafening to Shamal's ears as she glanced nervously at Fancy Pants.

Her mind was all in a jumble. _Should I say something? Should I do something? Should I apologize? Maybe I should let him talk first._ Her face grew hotter. _Oh Kaiser, what if he says something romantic? I don't think I could take it if he said something romantic… It'd be right out of 'Dawn's Morning Light' when Duke Daydream confesses his love to Rosy Dawn on the mountainside, and then they…_

"Are you feeling alright, Swan?"

Shamal could feel the heat of her cheeks as she nodded, not trusting herself to reply.

Fancy Pants smiled faintly. "I only ask because you seem quite… flushed."

"J-just thinking about something," she stammered in reply.

"I won't pry, then," he replied, sighing softly. "It was a good showing."

"It was?" Shamal blinked.

"Oh yes. Graven Image's name is circulating amongst the well-to-do now. No doubt he'll be quite well known before the week is out. We'll see how it goes from there, but all in all it's a positive outcome."

"I suppose he has you to thank for that," Shamal ventured.

"All I did was give him a bit of exposure," Fancy replied modestly. "He's the one who did all the work. I can't really claim much credit."

Shamal looked at him for a while. Her quiet gaze drew Fancy Pants' attention to her. "Yes?"

Shamal glanced down bashfully. "I'm just… I'm wondering if you're actually real. I mean, you're so nice and sweet…"

Fancy laughed, his horn lighting up to support his monocle as his head dipped. "My dear Swan, you make it sound like I'm too good to be true!"

"Well, you are…"

"No, I'm not." Fancy Pants replied.

Shamal pouted. "You're not?"

"Oh, no, Everypony has a few foibles, even me." Fancy chuckled playfully. "I eat far too richly, I don't exercise as often as I should, I've been known to get into the brandy some nights, and let's not get into when I was younger and rowdier. I'm hardly a shining beacon of perfection."

"But still…"

"And then there's the fact that I'm standing here with a lovely young mare under a beautiful full moon. Just the two of us, alone…" He laughed softly. "There would be some raised eyebrows over that."

Her head ached slightly and her face still felt hot. Maybe she shouldn't have drank so much champagne. Even with her unnatural metabolism, the alcohol must have had some minor effect. Or maybe it was just all in her head? "M-maybe."

"Perhaps," Fancy continued, "we could try something a little less formal for our next get together?"

Shamal blinked. "N-next get together?"

"Of course," he replied. "Perhaps something where you'll be more comfortable?"

"Y-you want to d-date me?"

That seemed to confuse him. "Why wouldn't I?"

The Knight of the Lake's brain swirled. He was asking her out on a date. A second date. With the stallion of her dreams. Visions of candle-lit dinners, of violin music and whispered words of love danced in her head as she leaned against the cool wall, pressing her cheek against it.

A second date. A second date might mean a third. Or a fourth. She was going to have a romance. She hadn't been prepared for this. Nothing in her long, long history of service had prepared her for this.

Her service.

Shamal did her best to bite back her tears. Her service. Her duty. Her duty to her Mistress. Her duty to the Book. A duty she couldn't ignore. A duty that was irreconcilable with those thoughts of romance. A duty that left her with blood on her hooves. If Fancy found out…

"I don't deserve it," Shamal murmured bitterly, then froze as she felt Fancy's eyes focus on her.

She had just made a mistake.

His azure eyes were concerned, his mouth turned down slightly in a small frown. "Why would you say something like that?"

"L-like what?"

"'I don't deserve it.' Isn't that what you said, Swan?" He frowned further. "Why? Why do you look so sad?"

"F-forget it," she stammered, starting to walk away, only to freeze as Fancy Pants stepped into her path.

"Swan." Fancy Pants replied. "Swan… please. I want to know…"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Swan…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Swan, it's al-" A hoof reached out to her.

Instinct took hold. "Get _back_!"

Her voice had came out in a sharp snap, her horn flaring a pale green as Fancy Pants stepped back, his eyes widening in shock.

"I…" Shamal's ears folded back as she scuffed the ground with one front hoof, the light going out as she lowered her head, regretting her words instantly. She felt her mane swish down and hide her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that…"

Fancy Pants continued to look at her, causing her to shy away. "It's strange," he noted quietly and thoughtfully. "You always seem so nervous. But there are moments, brief moments, when you seem so strong."

Shamal squirmed, not daring to look at him.

"I think that's what fascinates me," he continued, his voice still quiet. "How much of your nervousness is a façade? All of it? If it is, then why the act? Why do you hide?"

"And those eyes," his voice grew gentler. "Those eyes you just showed me, that glare... Those eyes don't belong to a bird watcher or a theater manager. I've seen eyes like those once… it's not a look you forget."

"I…" Shamal shuffled, sniffling slightly. "I'm not what you think I am Fancy…"

"Oh?"

"I'm not a good pony, Fancy. I'm not. I've done so many bad things." She swallowed, feeling her legs quiver. Warning bells were sounding in her head but she just didn't care. "Horrible things. I don't… I don't…"

Her voice froze in her throat as she felt him nuzzle her cheek.

"You don't what?" Fancy asked sotto-voiced.

Shamal drew away, tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve somepony like you," she whispered. "Please, just forget about-"

"Here."

Shamal shivered as Fancy Pants' horn lit up, levitating a handkerchief from his pocket and floating it over to her. The mare took it, wiping her eyes.

"I don't care what secrets you're hiding, Swan." Fancy Pants continued determinedly. "It doesn't matter to me."

"But…"

"No," Fancy interrupted firmly. "It. Does. Not. Matter. From what I've seen of you, you are a good pony. A curious and mysterious pony, but good nonetheless. The fact that you worry so much about Trixie and the others proves it."

Shamal looked up at him. His brow was narrowed and his eyes intense. "Are… are you sure?"

He nodded. She sniffled, then blew her nose ungracefully.

"I… I seem to have made a mess of your handkerchief," she said weakly as she offered it back to him.

"That's alright. What sort of gentlepony would I be if I got upset over a little mess?" He smiled. "Are you alright now?"

"I… I don't think so." Shamal sniffled again. "Could… could you walk me home, perhaps?"

"Miss Lake, it would be my honor to escort you." He knelt forwards with a sweep of one hoof, then drew himself up and stood beside her. "Lean on me if you're not feeling steady, alright?"

Shamal did so.

* * *

_The next day…_

* * *

"Right in here, Rainbow Dash."

Shining Armor opened the door, letting the sky-blue pegasus enter the room first. Rainbow glanced around the room curiously. The room in question was quite large, the tall walls covered from floor to ceiling in shelves. The shelves were laden with all sorts of supplies, ranging from suits of Royal Guard armor to blankets to bottles of hoof polish. Various pegasi flitted up near the rafters like gray and white pigeons, quietly talking amongst themselves as they checked off lists and inspected supplies.

"What the hay kind of place is this?" Rainbow Dash craned her head back as she looked upwards.

"It's the Royal Guard's storage and supply depot," Shining answered. "It's where we store unneeded equipment and supplies for later use. I asked them to do some checking around to see if they could find you some protection. Hold on, let me get the Quartermaster's attention." Shining Armor inhaled, then shouted upwards. "Hey Supply Train! Get your feathery flank down here!"

"Hold onto your horn Armor, I'm coming!" A dark gray pegasus stallion dipped downwards into a dive, flaring his wings as he came in for a landing. His build was bulky for a pegasus, his muzzle a bit short and his eyes deep-set. He smirked at Rainbow Dash, looking her over with a approving eye. "This the pony you were telling me about?"

"Yeah. Rainbow Dash, this is Supply Train, the Royal Guard's Quartermaster. Train, this is Rainbow Dash."

"Nice to meet you." Supply Train extended a hoof, which Rainbow shook. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Rainbow preened slightly, flaring her wings. "Anything about how ridiculously awesome I am? Not that the stories would ever match up to the real thing, ya know…"

"Ooh, I like this one Shining," Supply Train grinned. "She's got sass…"

"Hey, when you're the fastest thing in the skies, you're allowed to have 'sass,' buddy," Rainbow replied.

"Oh, I bet you're fast." Supply Train grinned even wider. "I'd love for you to leave me in the dust…"

"Train," Shining Armor rolled his eyes, "not now."

"Oh sure, just ruin my fun." Train snorted, leaning in to stage-whisper to Rainbow. "He's such a wet blanket some times, you know?"

Rainbow giggled. "Really?"

"Your message said you found something that fit Rainbow's specifications?" Shining continued with a heavy sigh, trying to get the pegasus back on track.

"Yeah. Found it in the pegasi equipment storehouse. Hold on, I'll get the boys to bring it out. Hey! Check List, Packer, gimme a hoof, will ya?!"

"You two seem pretty buddy-buddy," Rainbow smirked. "Any history there?"

"We were in the academy together," Shining Armor sighed. "Shared a bunk. He's a good pony, but sweet Celestia is he a playcolt."

"Playcolt?"

"You didn't notice him eyeing you?" Shining Armor rolled his eyes.

"Huh, I thought all the guards were supposed to be serious all the time, you know," Rainbow stood up straight and did her best to look stoic, "like this."

Shining Armor chuckled. "That's because most ponies see the Royal Guards on patrol or with the Princesses. When we're not in public or on formal duty, we can be as goofy as the average pony."

"Huh." Rainbow rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she eyed the stallion. "So, uh… Shining? You're, like, a big shot around here, right?"

"What gave it away?" Shining Armor smirked.

"Do you know the Wonderbolts?"

"I've met them."

"You have!?"

Shining Armor took a slight step back as Rainbow grinned eagerly. "Seriously?! You've met the Wonderbolts? Do you hang out with them? What're they like? Are-"

"Hey, hey, chill," Shining held up a hoof to stop Rainbow mid-sentence. "It's not like I'm best buddies with any of them. They're just part of the Guard, that's all. We've met a few times, and they're all good ponies. Really professional."

"Aw, come on," Rainbow whined. "You make it sound so boring. These are the Wonderbolts we're talking about here. The Wonderbolts. The greatest fliers in all of Equestria!"

"I know, though if you want to be technical their proper appellation is 'Their Royal Majesties' Aerobatic Exhibition Squadron.'" He paused as Rainbow made a face. "What?"

"You really are Twilight's brother. I mean, I didn't have any doubts or anything, but only someone related to Twilight could say something that nerdy about something so cool."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Shining Armor deadpanned.

"Well, it's not," Rainbow waved a hoof dismissively before continuing, "but anyway. Do you think you could put in a good word for me or something? I'm trying to join, but I haven't had much luck. But if I had a personal recommendation from Captain Shining Armor, you know…" Rainbow leaned in, grinning hopefully.

Shining Armor snorted. "No."

"Awww, come on!"

"Sorry Rainbow, but it wouldn't be right for me to do that. Besides, I doubt it would help. Their candidate selection process is very hush-hush, so…" He shrugged.

"Horsefeathers," Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath as a loud squeaking noise reached their ears. Supply Train and the two pegasi assisting him were wheeling out a mannequin on a small wheeled platform. The fake pony was dressed in a very tight-fitting suit, the dark blue material dull and matte even under the storeroom's lights. The legs terminated in metal shoes made of the same golden metal as the Royal Guard's armor, the shoes coming up to the knees in front and to the pasterns in the back. The suit stopped just below the neck, merging into a thin chest-plate that circled around the front legs and rested on the mannequin's withers.

"We found this while doing a check in the old equipment hanger," Train said as Rainbow inspected the outfit. "According to the records on file, it was originally a prototype design for new pegasus guard armor that never got off the ground."

"And something like that was just stowed away?" Shining Armor blinked.

"It was Deep Pocket's idea. You now, the old Quartermaster? I swear, that old codger never threw anything away. Anyway, what do you think?"

"It's cool…" Rainbow circled the mannequin slowly, inspecting it carefully. "What's wrong with it though? I mean, you said it didn't get off the ground…"

"Well, the ponies in charge decided not to go with it." Train shrugged.

"Probably because it's pretty light," Shining Armor tapped a hoof on the chest plate. "Most guard armor is heavy by necessity."

"Cost, too. That stuff's Zebracan rubber. Enchanted Zebracan rubber at that. Pretty expensive," Train rubbed his chin. "Though I heard they use a similar material for the Wonderbolt flight suits."

"So, what do you think, Rainbow?"

"Hmmm… looks pretty cool…" Rainbow fluffed out her wings. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on."

"Need any help? I could lend a hoof…" Train grinned and waggled his eyebrows, then winced as Shining prodded him in the ribs with a hoof. "Ow! What?"

"No pawing at the national heroine, Train."

"Spoilsport."

"And you wonder why I don't go to clubs with you." Shining Armor shook his head as he walked over to Rainbow. "Here, let me help you with that."

After much unbuckling and zipping and rustling, the suit was fully on. Rainbow shifted her hooves, feeling the foreign weight at the ends of her legs and listening to the slight creak of the suit's fabric as she moved. "It's a bit tight," she noted.

"Where at?" Shining Armor asked.

"All over." Rainbow stretched and grimaced as she inspected her range of movement. "I can move though, so there's that at least."

"It's probably because the suit's been in storage for a while," Train replied. "We'll do some maintenance and get it back up to spec. You know, get some unicorns to rework the spells, get everything checked out and all that. If it's anything like the Wonderbolt suits, it should be resistant to electricity and heat, as well as high-speed impacts. Plus those armored shoes should keep your hooves from cracking."

"Could we lose the chest piece though?" Rainbow tapped on the plate gently. "It's not exactly my style…"

Shining Armor shook his head. "I'd advise against it. The armor's there to keep you safe Rainbow. Style comes second."

"Lame," Rainbow grumbled. "Could at least put my cutie mark or something on it."

"I guess we could get an engraver to put some designs on it if you want." Train offered.

"You could? Awesome!"

"Back on topic," Shining Armor interrupted, "why don't you try taking off?"

"Okay, sure!" Rainbow flared her wings as she crouched.

Shining Armor stepped back as she took off, streaking up into the air with a whoosh of wind.

Train whistled approvingly as the mare dipped and swept about the room, deftly avoiding the guardsponies doing inventory. "She's definitely something alright…"

"Yeah. Just hope she's up to fighting…" Shining Armor added as Rainbow dipped down and landed.

"Not bad," she inspected herself, stretching a bit more. "I'll take it. Now can I get out of this thing? It's starting to chafe a bit…"

* * *

**"COMMENCING SYSTEM CHECK."**

Luna stood quietly in her workshop, her eyes narrowed slightly as the two Devices hovered before her, their cores glowing brilliantly in the dim light. Days and nights of constant, steady work had been rather rewarding as the staff and axe hovered before her.

The changes were noticeable on both Devices. Raising Heart's C-shaped ring was thicker and broader, flaring out into thick 'blades' at the tips of the C. A white, wing-like blade protruded out from just below the ring where the shaft met the head, the neck broadening and widening before tapering downward to the white shaft. The butt of the staff now terminated in a solid rectangular prism of metal, thin creases along its sides suggesting a degree of segmentation to its body.

Bardiche was much more heavily modified: the head of the axe was no longer angular and blunt; rather, the striking edge curved into an elegant crescent. A 'beard' of three blades protruded from opposite the head like pinions on a pegasus' wing. The head and neck was heavily reinforced, a thick cylinder of night-steel extending down the white shaft before tapering inwards. The handle no longer terminated a small spindle-like spike; rather, it ended in a wide, cylindrical cap and a gleaming golden spike like a unicorn's horn.

Luna inspected her work as the two Devices finished their system checks.

**"CONFIRMING NEW SYSTEMS AND BEGINNING FINAL CHECKS."** Raising Heart continued, **"AUTO-SUSPENSION SYSTEM CLEARED. ENTD INTERLINK CLEARED AND ESTABLISHED WITH BARRIER JACKET. BARRIER JACKET 'RADIANT MODE' AUTHORIZED. MULTI-CONTROL 'CORONA FORM' CLEARED. HEAVY-STRIKE-SATURATION 'PROMINANCE FORM' CLEARED. FULL DRIVE HYBRID 'STARGAZER FORM' CLEARED. "**

Bardiche wasn't far behind. **"AUTO-SUSPENSION AND COMBAT WEILDING SYSTEMS CLEARED. ENTD INTERLINK CLEARED AND ESTABLISHED WITH BARRIER JACKET. BARRIER JACKET 'STRIKE FORM' AND 'ASTRAY FORM' AUTHORIZED. AREA CONTROL 'SELENE FORM' CLEARED. CLOSE-RANGE MELEE COMBAT 'CRESCENT FORM' CLEARED. FULL DRIVE HYBRID 'LUNATIC FORM' CLEARED."**

**"ALL SYSTEMS GREEN. STANDBY, READY."** Raising Heart noted with a hint of finality.

**"GET SET,"** Bardiche replied as well.

"Good," Luna spoke as she rose to her feet. "I bid thee, restrain thy Full Drive forms until such a time as I give thee permission for release.

**"ACKNOWLEDGED,"** both Devices replied as one.

Luna exhaled, her horn glowing as she smoothed her mane. "Return to your Standby Forms for the time being."

There was a flash of light as the two Devices dissolved back into their Standby Forms; Raising Heart into a marble-sized ruby sphere, Bardiche into a golden triangle only slightly bigger than a filly's hoof. The two Devices floated over to Luna as the dark alicorn collected them, tucking them away into a safe spot for carrying. Luna spread her wings and, with a great flap, launched herself upwards towards the door at the top of her workshop.

She felt quite pleased with herself. It had been over a thousand years since she had last used her skills, and yet she remained as sharp as she had been during the age of the first diarchy. What few missteps she had made during her work had been quickly and easily remedied, and she was satisfied that her skill at the forge had not lessened during her exile.

The door sealed itself as she landed on the smooth stone floor, her eyes adjusting to the glow of the evening outside. It would soon be time to raise the moon, and then to attend to her and her sister's apprentices.

_Luna?_

The Princess of the Night smiled slightly as she heard Celestia's telepathic whisper. _Yes, sister?_

_I hope I'm not interrupting anything._

_Nay. My work has concluded. I am now returning to my quarters to refresh myself. What is it you require?_

_Chrono's returned._

Luna paused mid-step. _Has he now?_

_Yes. I thought you would appreciate me telling you._

_I do._

_So…_ Celestia's mind-voice trailed off. _Do you want him sent to your room?_

Luna considered it briefly, then shook her head. _Not at this juncture. I will handle him soon enough. I would, however, like for you to send for Twilight. I have a gift for her._

_Ah! So you've fixed them!_

_You sound surprised, sister,_ Luna noted with a bit of smugness. _Were you doubting my skills?_

_No. I just thought you'd take longer. It's good to see that you're still as talented as ever. I'll have one of the guards collect Twilight right away._

_Thank you._ Luna sighed as she mentally cut the connection.

* * *

There was a thunderous crash as the gigantic, saurian beast fell limp, its six eyes glazing over as it collapsed. Its thick, rock-like carapace was cratered in over a dozen spots, and one of its legs was bent at a decidedly unnatural angle.

Vita huffed softly, Graf Eisen venting steam as she caught her breath. The air was scorching hot and dry, the dual suns above pouring heat down onto the rocky ground below. Her skin was slick with perspiration, her Knight's Clothes starting to get unpleasantly damp. Her pigtails, usually neat, were starting to come loose.

"Begin collection," Vita growled as she lifted the Book of Darkness into the air and let it float. The cover snapped open, a familiar chill filling the air as the tome drew the creature's Linker Core out of its body and began draining it. The thing let out a pained moan as magic was sucked from the glowing spark, turning into the script that covered the book's pages.

"That should teach you not to resist," Vita shouted down at the unconscious beast, a hand wiping her forehead. She ignored the growling of her stomach as best she could as she reloaded Graf Eisen's cartridges.

"Still moody, I see."

The Knight of the Iron Hammer stopped, then turned and glowered in the direction of the voice. Zafira floated in the air, his arms crossed in front of him as he frowned at her.

"So what if I am?" Vita replied, reaching up and snapping the Book shut, the draining complete. "Did they ask you to come find me?"

Zafira nodded.

"Well tough! I don't feel like dealing with you right now. How did you find me anyway?"

"It wasn't hard." Zafira shrugged. "You're getting sloppy."

"I'm not sloppy!"

Zafira gestured down at the ground below. "I disagree."

Vita glanced down. The ground below was rather messed up; rock formations had been shattered into gravel and the hard-packed dirt pockmarked with craters. The toppled, unconscious and generally brutalized bodies of beasts lay strewn about the area like rag dolls, only adding to the atmosphere of devastation.

"A trail of carnage this large just makes it easier to track you," Zafira continued. "I know you're in a poor mood, but don't let it affect your work. We don't want the Bureau to be on our tails…"

"Let 'em come." Vita huffed, resting Graf Eisen on her shoulder as she turned away. "I'll pound them into the dirt, just like everything else."

Vita started to fly off, only to stop as a hand grabbed her ankle. She glanced back at Zafira. The Guardian Beast did not seem particularly pleased.

"What are you doing?" Vita asked, her tone dangerously flat.

"Stopping you."

"Let go Zafira," Vita growled, her hand tightening on Graf Eisen's handle. "Let go right now, or I might do something you'll regret."

"Not until you calm down," the Guardian Beast replied calmly.

"I said let go! That's an order Zafira!" Vita snarled, kicking her leg violently.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have to listen to your orders."

"Rrrgh!" Vita swung her hammer back, only to cry out as Zafira swung her about and tossed her away. The much smaller Knight spun and tumbled in mid-air before regaining her 'footing,' glaring at the large wolf-man. "What the hell's your problem?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Zafira replied coolly as he floated closer. "You've been growing increasingly erratic and temperamental. The General is becoming concerned about your behavior."

"Like she cares," Vita growled under her breath.

"She's not the only one. I've noticed it as well," Zafira continued. "And then there was this morning…"

* * *

_The four of them were gathered for breakfast. It was a mostly quiet affair. Nobody talked as they quietly ate their cereal (or in Zafira's case, kibble) at the small table that served as their dining room._

_At least until somepony spoke._

_"I think I love him."_

_A heavy, uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Shamal uttered those words, drawing the attention of the other three Wolkenritter. The Knight of the Lake blushed slightly as she pushed her spoon around in her bowl of cereal, the colorful bits making little swirling patterns in the milk. Her mane and tail were still a rumpled mess, which was rare for Shamal._

_"What?" Signum's voice was carefully neutral._

_"I think I love him." Shamal said again. She sighed softly, leaning forwards to stare into her cereal bowl._

_"You just said that." Signum noted, setting her spoon down. When Shamal didn't respond, she coughed softly and continued. "So I suppose last night went well?"_

_"I… guess so." Shamal blushed. "He really seems to like me."_

_"That's good." Signum noted approvingly. "So the courtship is proceeding well?"_

_Shamal nodded. "We're… we're going on another date soon!"_

_"Congratulations."_

_"T-thanks. I just hope it's something nice. Something private… just the two of us… alone…" Shamal quivered, a hoof going to her lips. "Nopony else… just me… and him… and…"_

_"And I think you might be getting a bit too worked up," Signum interrupted. "I understand your enthusiasm, but don't get ahead of yourself."_

_"Sorry." Shamal giggled softly. " It's just… I mean… he's just perfect, isn't he? He's so warm and sweet and kind… I just want to hold onto that thick, muscular neck of his and let him-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_There was a loud clatter, followed by a splatter of milk and cereal that drew Signum and Shamal's attention. Vita was glaring at Shamal, a careless hoof having knocked over her cereal bowl as she slammed both front hooves on the table._

_"I can't take this anymore! I'm sick of having to listen to you go on and on and ON about Fancy Pants! Just shut up already!"_

_"I-I'm sor-" Shamal stammered._

_"Don't give me that! Do you even listen to yourself? Oh, oh Fancy Pants," Vita cooed mockingly, "hold me in those big strong arms of yours. Play with my mane. Take me to dinner. Oooh, Fancy Pants, Fancy Pants, FANCY PANTS! It's driving me crazy!"_

_"Vita, that's enough." Signum rose to her feet._

_"No, it's not! And you're just as bad!" Vita snarled, pointing a hoof accusatorily at Signum. "You're supposed to be our commander, and yet you're encouraging her! You're indulging her in all this frou-frou stuff when we should be focusing on what's really important!"_

_"We have had this conversation already, Vita," Signum's voice was icy. "Several times, in fact."_

_"And you never listen!" Vita countered._

_"And neither do you," Signum replied, looming over the much smaller filly_

_"P-please," Shamal stood up as well. "Could we all just calm down? Please?" The green mare's eyes flickered between the two of them., the air thick with tension until Signum exhaled loudly and irritably._

_"You're right, Shamal. It would be best if we all calmed down before somepony says something they might regret." Signum shot a telling glare at Vita "Do you agree, Knight of the Iron Hammer?"_

_"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Vita huffed, turning away and marching towards the door._

_"W-where are you going, Vita?"_

_"To do my job. Unlike some ponies," Vita glared back at Shamal, "I know where my priorities lie."_

_The wall rattled as Vita slammed the door behind her._

* * *

"I want to know why." Zafira set his eyes on Vita as they hovered in the hot, still air. "Why does Shamal's relationship with Fancy Pants make you so angry?"

Vita didn't reply at first. Her fingers were gripped tight around Graf Eisen's handle, her teeth grinding together behind her grimace. She glared at Zafira, defiantly matching gazes with the Guardian Beast.

"And in case you're wondering," Zafira added, "if you don't speak now, I'm just going to ask you again later. And no, I'm not going to leave you be until I get an answer."

"So? You think I care?" Vita glared at him, ignoring the sweat on her brow.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't. So go ahead and follow me all you like."

Zafira sighed softly.

"Vita…"

"What?"

"What would Mistress say if she found out about us fighting like this?"

Ice ran down Vita's back at those words. Her gaze wavered, then broke as she looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes. "She'd be mad…"

"Probably." Zafira conceded.

"But that doesn't make what Shamal's doing right either!" Vita replied, raising her head and pointing Graf Eisen at Zafira.

"What is she doing?"

"She's betraying our Mistress!" Vita's shout echoed in the silent air. "She's more concerned about this… this… this thing she's doing with Fancy Pants than she is about saving Trixie! It's selfish! It's wrong! We're not supposed to do things like that!"

Zafira didn't reply, his ears folded back against his head as he listened.

"We're not!" Vita insisted, taking Zafira's silence for a reply. "We're the Wolkenritter, the servants of our Mistress and the Book of Darkness! And Shamal, she… she's not supposed to fall in love like that! And Signum's not supposed to help her! It's like they don't care!"

"Do you really think Shamal would betray our Mistress?" Zafira asked pointedly.

"No…" Vita looked down, doing her best to hold back her tears. "It's just… I don't understand. Why should Shamal get to be happy when our Mistress is so sick?"

Vita sniffled softly, then went stiff as she felt Zafira's hand on her head.

"Hand, please."

"What?"

Zafira reached down and took hold of her wrist, pulling the Book of Darkness from her grasp and replacing it with a thin cardboard box.

"What's this?" Vita sniffed, tucking her hammer into her elbow as she opened it.

"Shamal told me to bring this to you. You've been gone most of the day in Equestria. She figured you skipped a meal or two."

Vita sniffed, pulling out a sandwich from the box. "Boxed lunch. How cute. That's just like that stupid, over-romantic Knight of the Lake…"

"I'd eat if I were you," Zafira continued neutrally. "No reason to go hungry. There's also some water in there if you're thirsty. By the way, Signum also wanted me to remind you that you're not to stay out too much later."

"Mmmf," Vita grunted as she devoured the sandwich hungrily.

"Feel better?" Zafira quirked an eyebrow as Vita opened the bottle of water and chugged it.

"A bit," Vita replied around a loud belch, wiping her forehead before finishing off the bottle. "Come on. Break's over. There's another place I want to hit before we head back. You might as well give me a hand if you plan on following me."

"Of course," Zafira shrugged as he took off after her, the pair vanishing into streaks of red and blue-white light.

* * *

The moon was on its way upwards, the great, pale orb cresting lazily over the horizon like a lofted balloon. The stars of the night sky began to twinkle as the sun retreated, the air cooling from the day's warmth. A smile creased Luna's lips as she stood on her balcony, satisfied that the celestial object was on its way.

"Princess Luna?"

Luna turned as a familiar voice called out to her. A flap of her wings blew the curtains open as she entered the bedroom from the balcony. A familiar purple unicorn stood near the door to her quarters, her eyes quickly pulled towards the dark princess's form.

"Greetings, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said cordially. "We welcome you to our quarters. Has your day been well?"

"Yes, thank you." Twilight nodded, glancing around the dimly lit room.

"Fate should arrive soon enough. Please, we ask that you make yourself comfortable."

"Alright…"

Luna smirked slightly as Twilight slowly walked around the room, inspecting it curiously. "Or if you prefer, you may examine the room…"

Twilight paused, then blushed slightly. "Sorry Princess. I've just never been in your room before. It's a lot different from Celestia's room. Oh!" Twilight gasped as she looked upwards towards the domed ceiling. "You… you have a star chart for a ceiling?"

"Of a sort," Luna smiled as she approached Twilight. "'Tis a curious bit of ornamentation; a shifting chart of our sky made of jewels and lunargent silver. I am not much for such ostentatious displays, but Celestia insisted on it…"

"Lunargent silver? Wow… I've read about it, but I've never actually seen it. Actual moonsilver! I mean, I know it's not really 'silver' but it's a close enough for descriptive purposes! I was wondering where the room's light was coming from, since there's no lamps or other light sources here. So it really does emit magical light. Amazing!"

Luna nodded. "Indeed. Unfortunately, its luminescence is overwhelmed by sunlight. Only during the night can its light be truly appreci-"

"I'd love to study it sometime!" Twilight interrupted, whirling to face the alicorn with an excited grin, causing the princess to flare her wings slightly and step back. "I mean; I did a report on it for Philosopher Stone's Magical Minerals and Materials class when I was at school but we never actually got to look at some proper samples! Do you think you could spare me some for analysis? Just a tiny bit?"

"We'll see." Luna ruffled her wings slightly. She'd known Twilight was an eager scholar, but she'd forgotten precisely how eager she was. "However, that isn't the matter for which I've called you here."

A knock at the door drew Luna's attention away from Twilight. "Enter!"

The door swung open, admitting Fate into the room. "Hello Teacher… ah! Twilight!"

Twilight smiled and trotted over to the slender filly, giving her a gentle hug. "Hi Fate."

Fate blushed, leaning in against Twilight. "Hey sis. What're you doing here?"

"Princess Luna called me in."

"I did indeed." Luna added, drawing the sisters' attention back to her. Luna's horn lit up as she seemingly conjured a pair of black velvet boxes from the dark depths of the room. "I come bearing the most wondrous of gifts. I believe these are yours?"

There was a pair of clicks as Luna opened the cases, eliciting gasps from the pair of ponies.

"Raising Heart!"

"Bardiche!"

Twilight and Fate levitated their Devices from the small cases. Twilight hovered Raising Heart close, slipping the golden chain about her neck carefully so that the Device rested against her chest. Fate, meanwhile, had taken a seat on the floor and held the golden triangle of Bardiche's Standby Form against her like a long-lost friend.

"Can you hear me, Bardiche?" Fate closed her eyes, her ears perked up as she listened.

**"YES SIR,"** Bardiche replied stoically.

"It's been a while, Raising Heart," Twilight said to the jewel about her neck.

**"INDEED, MY MASTER,"** Raising Heart replied.

"They are quite stubborn," Luna noted calmly. "Were they of lesser make, they would have been unsalvageable. It is only by dint of their design that they retain their programming and memory. They-"

Luna paused as Fate rose to her feet and walked over to her. The filly rose up on her hind legs and hugged Luna around the neck, burying her muzzle into the dark alicorn's coat.

"Thank you, Teacher," she whispered. "Thank you for this..."

Luna swallowed, then wrapped an arm gently around Fate. "You're most welcome, my apprentice."

Fate held on for a bit longer, then let go. The filly's smile was genuine, even as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ahem," Luna coughed softly as Fate composed herself. "As I was saying… Your Devices have been fully rebuilt. I have taken some liberties when re-designing them, your notes on mana channeling and saturation were most insightful, Twilight."

Twilight blushed. "Th-thank you, Princess."

"You're most welcome. Of course, combining Mid-Childan and Equestrian technology was a decidedly laborious task, but the result is, in my opinion, most satisfactory."

"Equestrian technology?" Twilight blinked. "I didn't know we had…"

"At one time, yes. Alas, much of it was lost," Luna interrupted gently. "Or at least, what had been already made is now lost. However, I still possess much of the original knowledge…"

"You… Princess, that's astonishing!" Twilight stared up at the alicorn. "You're saying that there was a time when we had magical technology comparable to the Bureau's? Amazing!"

Luna nodded, wincing internally. She could only imagine how quickly that little bit of information would find it's way into the hands of Twilight's human companions. "Indeed," she interrupted. "But that was long, long ago. If I may continue?"

"Oh! Sorry, Princess Luna. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Quite alright. Now, if you would allow me, I'd like to explain the new functions of your Devices…"

* * *

"Careful now! Careful! These instruments are very delicate. The last thing we need is to knock something loose while moving it."

"I think we've got it, Enforcer Harlaown," one of the unicorns replied as the work group levitated the large, conical piece of sensor equipment out of its containment boxes. A mix of ponies and Bureau personnel were hard at work unpacking the various components and equipment from the light-weight, but surprisingly sturdy crates they were contained in.

Chrono nodded, letting the unicorns hover the core component for the Mana Instability Detection Array over to its temporary resting spot. The young Enforcer picked his way along the outer perimeter of the workers, heading in Admiral Graham's direction. The older man was quietly staring at a data pad, scanning along the manifest as he scrolled down the list.

"Everything check out so far, Enforcer Harlaown?" Gil flicked his eyes towards Chrono as he came within speaking distance.

"Yes sir," Chrono replied promptly. "All mission critical equipment has been accounted for so far. Once everything's been unpacked, the night crew should begin assembly. We should be operational by tomorrow morning, noon at the latest."

"Good. Carry on then, Enforcer," Gil replied firmly.

"Sir," Chrono nodded, but didn't move away immediately.

Gil glanced up. "Yes, Enforcer Harlaown?"

_I should ask him,_ Chrono thought to himself. _I need to talk to him eventually about his behavior… if for no other reason than to put my suspicions to rest._

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice. "He's right over there, sir."

"Chrono," a familiar voice called out to him. Chrono glanced aside at Yuuno as the young archeologist approached. "Oh! Um… sorry, Admiral, sir. I was just looking for Chrono. I had some important information about his case that I figured he might want to know. Immediately."

"Not a problem," Gil replied formally, glancing back to Chrono. "Was there something else, Enforcer Harlaown?"

"Nothing of importance, sir," Chrono replied stiffly.

"Very well. I'll handle things here, if you wish to speak with Mr. Scrya in private."

"Sir," Chrono nodded, then turned on his heel and began to walk off, gesturing for Yuuno to follow him.

_Strange… I'd think that Admiral Graham would want to hear Yuuno's report as well…_ Chrono frowned deeply. It was just one more little thing that didn't seem quite right. Another to add to the list.

Chrono stepped out into the tower stairwell, climbing upwards at a quick clip until he reached his private room. "In here."

"Sure," Yuuno replied, stepping inside.

"So, you've got some information for me?" Chrono asked, closing the door behind him. He quickly walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut, blocking out the night sky.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any proof the Princess Luna might be-"

"Not exactly…"

Chrono turned to face Yuuno. "What do you mean, 'not exactly?'"

"Princess Luna knows about the investigation you're doing on her."

Chrono felt his mouth go a bit dry. "What?"

"Princess Celestia caught me going through the Royal Archives looking for information on Luna and an entity called Nightmare Moon. I guess she put two and two together. She confronted me. And then Princess Luna herself confronted me."

"And you told her everything, I suppose?" Chrono covered his eyes with his hands.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Princess Luna is terrifying," Yuuno replied snippily, "And she would probably have had me thrown in a dungeon if I hadn't." .

"Great…"

"And now she knows. And she's going to want to talk to you personally. And for the record, I'm persona non grata at the Archives until further notice thanks to you."

Chrono sighed, running both of his hands through his hair before giving Yuuno a level look. "Do you have any information that could be relevant, at least?"

"Yes, but I don't think I should be the one to tell you about it. I don't really feel like being on the Princesses' bad side again."

Chrono sighed again, letting his hands drop onto his lap. He glanced up at Yuuno, then shook his head. "Sorry Yuuno. I guess I screwed up. I didn't expect you'd get in trouble that badly…"

"Yeah, well," the archeologist uncrossed his arms, resting one hand on his hip and letting the other dangle at his side, "what's done is done. Next time, don't ask me to go snooping on someone like Princess Luna, alright?"

"Alright." Chrono paused, then rubbed his chin. "Do they even have dungeons? I mean… Ponies? With dungeons?"

"How should I know?" Yuuno smirked wryly. "Maybe if you're lucky enough, you'll find out instead of me."

"Very funny, ferret boy, very funny."

* * *

Shamal stared quietly into the boiling pot, watching the contents bubble as the soup cooked, steam wafting up in flowing streamers into her face. The soupy mixture inside wasn't particularly enticing to look at, a mixture of various vegetables and bits of produce and rice in a thin broth, but at least it would be filling.

She reached over and picked up the wooden spoon in her mouth, stirring it gently. Klarwind glinted on the chain around her neck as her horn lit up, levitating the pepper over..

_Shamal?_

"Eeek!" Shamal's concentration wavered, almost dropping the pepper shaker into the pot before she recovered. _Zafira?_

_Please open a gate for us._

_Sure! Sorry! Right away!_ Zafira had found Vita. True, it was well into nighttime, but at least they were returning. Shamal exhaled as she let the telepathic connection slide, her body glowing as she shifted into her human form. She didn't feel particularly comfortable using Klarwind without her fingers.

"Klarwind, if you would?"

**"JA, PENDELFORM,"** the Device replied, extending the jewels on her right hand and connecting them with thin wires. The wires lengthened outwards and formed into a wide loop, which rapidly filled with blue-green light. There was a soft hum as Zafira and Vita slowly stepped through the Mirror of Travels, the latter's eyes focused firmly on the ground.

Klarwind's pendulums retracted as Shamal exhaled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." Zafira replied, then glanced down at the petite Knight beside him.

"Um…" Shamal shifted nervously.

Zafira coughed loudly, his tail flicking over and thumping against Vita's side, causing the young girl to grumble and look up at Shamal.

"Um… I guess I'm… sorry for everything I said earlier." Vita looked back down as she shuffled her feet, giving the floorboards a gentle kick.

"Vita…"

"Don't get me wrong," Vita grumbled. "I still think you're acting stupid. But… well… it's not that bad for you to like somepony… I guess."

Shamal smiled slightly. "I'll… try not to be so stupid, then. Alright?"

"Whatever," Vita replied, though her curt response did have a note of satisfaction. "Supper ready?"

"Almost."

"Good. I'm starving," Vita deactivated Graf Eisen, her Knight Clothing dissolving into motes of light as she walked over to the couch, flopping onto it with a groan and a rustle of mundane fabric. "Call me when it's done."

Zafira sighed softly, looking at Shamal. "I suppose that's all you're going to get from her."

"It's enough," Shamal replied, smoothing her skirt.

A soft click from the door caught the other Wolkenritter's attention as Signum stepped into the room from the Mistress's bedroom.

"Signum, you're just-" Shamal's voice died mid-phrase as she noticed Signum's expression. The normally stoic looking Knight looked pale.

"I think we might have a problem…"


	9. Chapter 9 - Collision Course

The only sound in the bedroom was a gasping noise, like a swimmer straining desperately for air after surfacing from a deep dive. Trixie's bony chest rose and fell with each breath, her coat glowing under the light emanating from Klarwind's gems.

Shamal's brow was furrowed in concentration, a pale green Belkan triangle slowly rotating under her feet as she strained, pushing as much of her energy as she dared into the healing spell. Vita sat opposite of her, her small hands clasped around one of Trixie's shuddering hooves. Zafira slowly paced back and forth, his footsteps inaudible on the floor even with the armored coverings he wore on them. Signum stood near the curtain-covered window, her back turned slightly as she kept watch.

The raspy gasps began to slow as Trixie began to grow calmer, her tremors passing as she fell back into a quiet sleep, just as she had been for over a month. Shamal knelt down and leaned on the bed, the light surrounding her fading as she wiped her forehead.

"Is… is she alright now, Shamal?" Vita whispered, her eyes focused on Shamal as the Knight of the Lake nodded.

"I…" Shamal breathed in deeply. The healing spell had taken a lot out of her. "I managed to get her stabilized for now. I don't know how long she'll stay this way, though… we were lucky Signum spotted it." She glanced towards Signum, who said nothing.

"It's just like a month ago," Vita whispered, "Isn't it?"

"I… I think so." Shamal slumped, looking through the open bedroom door towards the Book of Darkness. The tome sat there unassumingly on the couch, the golden cross on its cover glinting slightly in the light.

* * *

_"Mistress! MISTRESS!"_

_"Vita, help Shamal! Zafira, what happened?!"_

_"I… I tried… to warn… her…"_

_"Oh Kaiser, she's barely breathing. Klarwind, help me!"_

_"Zafira, can you stand?"_

_"I failed…"_

_"CAN YOU STAND?"_

_"Yes… General… Argh!"_

_"Lean on me. Now what happened?"_

_"The Book… I tried to warn her…about its defenses…"_

_"Shamal, what's happening to her?!"_

_"I don't know Signum! My healing spell isn't work- Oh Kaiser, she's seizing! Vita, roll her onto her side! Get something under her head! Hurry!"_

_"DO SOMETHING SHAMAL! SHE'S DYING!"_

_"I'm trying, Vita, I'm trying! Oh Kaiser, please let this work. Please let this work!"_

* * *

"I don't understand…" Shamal slowly rose to her feet. "We've filled nearly half of the Book's pages, but she's not improving. And now…"

"It's getting worse."

All eyes turned to Signum. The general slowly turned to face them, her eyes lowered.

"Whatever it is that's keeping our Mistress stable is starting to fail," Signum stated calmly. "If we don't do something, the curse of the Book will claim her completely. We…" Signum paused, her stoic attitude wavering only briefly, her ears folding back against her head. "We cannot allow that to happen. We _will not_ allow that to happen."

"But what can we do?" Shamal replied. "Our options are limited, to say the least."

"The Bureau's looking for us," Zafira said calmly. "And no doubt the Royal Guards are after us for what happened to Twilight Sparkle. It's unlikely there's any medical equipment we could steal that could help…"

"Our only recourse," Signum looked up slowly, "is to complete the Book. Once it's complete, Trixie will have full control over its functionality. The Book won't attack its own Mistress… not once it's recognized her as its rightful controller."

Signum looked to each of the Wolkenritter in turn, her eyes hard. "The completion of the Book is to be our number one priority now. Everything else comes second. We're halfway there already… let's make our remaining time count. Understood?"

"Understood," came a unanimous response.

* * *

Trixie was floating in a strange black void; an endless, featureless and dark abyss.

She knew where she was. It was the same place she always rose up to, the place just before awakening. She'd been there many times before, but this time it felt different. The warmth was gone, replaced by an uncomfortable coolness.

She started to open her eyes, but froze as she felt a familiar presence. A sound came to her ears; a sound like pained breathing.

It wasn't hers.

_I'm sorry,_ the presence whispered. Trixie felt a gentle hoof touch her cheek. The labored breathing was close to her ears.

_I'm sorry,_ it repeated.

It was apologizing. Why was it apologizing?

_I am failing you._ The voice sounded so sad. _I cannot awaken you… nor can I release you from the darkness…and now…_

Trixie strained. She felt the darkness pulse as she managed to crack one eye open. She caught a glimpse of a flowing silver mane. Silver mane, white horn, a brilliant red eye…

A gentle touch closed her eye.

_You must return to the safety of sleep,_ the voice whispered. _Forgive me…_

_Who…are you? Trixie _managed to ask, her own mental voice faint. The presence seemed to pause at that question.

_I am the last vestige of the Night Sky, though that is a name that has long been lost. No longer do I have a name to call my own…_ the presence sounded quite sorrowful. _Ask no more… please, sleep. I shall watch over you until the time you can truly awaken._

And Trixie felt oblivion swallow her up once again.

* * *

"Is everything ready, Amy?" Chrono shifted slightly in his seat at the large, circular table that dominated the meeting room. Mid-morning sunlight trickled in through the windows on the left-hand wall, glittering off of the white stone wall and the deep purple carpet underneath the glossy wood of the table.

"Yup!" Amy tapped on her data pad, taking a seat at the meeting table as she did so. "I've got everything linked up. All of the files are right here on my data pad, and the projector's working just fine."

"Good. Once everyone arrives, we'll get started."

As though in answer to Chrono's statement, there was a knock at the door. The door opened as Twilight poked her head in. "Are we on time, Chrono?"

"You're actually early. Please, come in."

Twilight nodded, trotting into the room. She was followed closely by Spike and Yuuno, then Rainbow Dash. The sky-colored pegasus swept over the table and landed with a flap of her wings. "This better be important, Chrono. You're cutting into my practice time."

"I can assure you, Rainbow Dash, it is quite important."

"Fate should be arriving with the others soon," Twilight added as her Pegasus friend settled in. "Apparently Princess Celestia gave her permission to skip class to attend the meeting."

"That's good. I'd rather have everyone here so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Hehe. Isn't he so professional Aria?"

Chrono blinked as the Liese twins stepped into the room, Lotte bouncing along with each step as she trailed behind Aria. "Aria? Lotte? Where's Admiral Graham?"

"Master Graham is currently in a private conference with headquarters," Aria replied, making her way round the table with her more energetic twin. "He requested we attend the meeting in his stead. I hope that's not a problem."

"It shouldn't be," Chrono replied with a slight frown. "I would have thought he'd mention something like that to me…"

"It was rather urgent from our understanding," Aria took her seat, her hands folded in her lap.

"Alright. I'll have Amy prepare a packet for him with the highlights."

"Thanks sweetie," Lotte teased.

"Sweetie?" Twilight Sparkle arched an eyebrow at Chrono, causing him to sigh.

"It's a long story. Twilight, meet the Liese Twins, Aria and Lotte. They were my personal instructors while I was training to be an Enforcer."

"Oh! How do you do?" Twilight smiled, nodding her head. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to before now."

"It's alright. Circumstances prevented it after all," Aria shrugged.

"I was wondering where Chrono learned his magic. I don't suppose you could share any information? I'd love to hear your approach to-"

"I'd be careful about that Twilight," came a growl from the doorway. Arf stepped inside, glaring at the twin feline familiars, her ears folded back and her tail puffed up. "That perky one is evil…"

"Ooh!" Lotte grinned wickedly, her ears perking forwards as her tail swished. "Lookit Aria! It's the puppy!"

"Who're you calling a puppy, you mangy furball?!"

"Aw, what's the matter Arffy?" Lotte pouted, her fingers curled and held together almost like paws. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Lotte," Aria grumbled, "we talked about this, remember?"

"You wanna go another round?" Arf growled, her eyes shifting as her ears pulled tight against her skull, her hands balled up into fists. "We'll see how long you'll be laughing when-"

"Arf, stand down."

Arf whined, looking over her shoulder as Fate walked inside. "But… but Master…"

Fate shook her head, nuzzling the wolf-girl's thigh gently. "You're better than that. Now come sit with me, please?"

Arf whined, but nodded quietly and tucked her hands behind her back. Fate, meanwhile, glanced over at the Liese twins. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to provoke her."

"It won't happen again," Aria replied firmly, reaching over and giving Lotte's tail a firm yank. The cat-girl squalled slightly, shooting a dagger-eyed glance at her sister before sinking into her chair.

"Thank you." Fate took her own seat, Arf sinking down into the chair right beside her.

"On second thought," Twilight muttered as she glanced at Arf, the wolf-girl still quietly glaring at Lotte, "I think I'll ask later…"

Chrono sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _At least they're not at each other's throats,_ he thought to himself.

Another knock at the door interrupted his thoughts as Sister Schach showed herself in, closely followed by Shining Armor. "Right on time, Sister, Captain. Please, have a seat if you would. Since we're all here-"

"Actually," Shining Armor interrupted, "we're not quite all here. There's somepony else that's joining us."

Chrono blinked, then felt a chill run down his spine as a familiar presence darkened the door of the meeting room. Shining Armor bowed his head politely as Princess Luna strode through the doorway.

"Your Majesty," Chrono rose quickly to his feet, as did the others.

"Be seated," Luna took a seat at the table, positioned directly across from Chrono as Shining Armor shut the door. "Do forgive our intrusion, Enforcer Harlaown. We merely wish to add our own contribution to the briefing and planning of this mission."

"It's no problem, Princess Luna," Chrono replied. "I just didn't expect you to join us."

"Because of the hour?" The alicorn quirked an eyebrow.

"Partially, yes."

"We would be a poor leader indeed if we allowed a little thing like time to interfere in the execution of our duties," Luna replied. "As the sword of Equestria, the execution of military duties upon our countries soil falls chiefly under our purview." She leveled her gaze at Chrono, as though challenging him. "Do you wish to dispute this?"

"No, your Majesty," Chrono replied, keeping his face carefully neutral. He noticed Yuuno glance at him, the archeologist's mouth quirking slightly.

"Very well then." Luna said, her voice raised to address the table as a whole. "Let us begin the meeting."

"Yes," Chrono replied calmly. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Is everything ready, Pennyworth?" Fancy Pants smiled as he made his way down the stairs towards his majordomo, his tail swishing jauntily with each step.

"Quite, sir." Pennyworth replied in a basso profondo rumble, the expression on his blunt, blocky muzzle one of careful and professional detachment. The heavyset gray-and-white pinto-coated unicorn may have looked like he had be built out of concrete and cinderblock, but the stallion was worth every bit Fancy Pants paid him. His horn lit up in a silvery light as he hovered a royal blue sport coat over to his master. "Will you be returning this evening for dinner, sir?"

"I think not, Pennyworth," Fancy Pants replied, allowing Pennyworth to dress him. "I've got a lot of things to tend to. I'll likely return well into the night, assuming all goes well."

"With a mare, sir?"

"Well… perhaps." Fancy Pants hummed in thought, stroking his mustache slightly. "Unlikely, though… Continue business as normal while I'm away."

"I shall notify the staff then, sir." Pennyworth replied calmly. The larger stallion levitated a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket and dusted a few specks off of his master's sport coat. "The best of luck to you."

"Thank you, Pennyworth." Fancy Pants smiled as Pennyworth opened the door for him. Fancy took a deep breath of the air outside, then set off.

His destination was the theater. With any luck, he would catch Trixie and have a discussion about further additions to her show. If he was very lucky, he might have a chance to steal Swan away for a few minutes.

_She's so very unlike Fleur,_ he thought to himself. Fleur had been charming in her own way; certainly a lovely mare, but a bit of a coquette. He didn't mind Fleur's constant draping and leaning; it was just her way of showing affection. Swan, on the other hoof, was still a bit of an enigma.

_I'll have to be gentle with her. No large crowds. Perhaps something quiet. A bit private. She did seem uncomfortable during the showing at the galleria… perhaps a picnic in the Royal Gardens…_

That was a thought. The Gardens would be nice and quiet. And hopefully, nopony would disturb them. He'd have ample opportunity to get to know her better then.

The spring in his step faltered slightly as he remembered the steel in her eyes, her desperate shout of 'get back' as she flared her magic. He would have to be careful. Very careful. Whatever trauma Swan was hiding, it clearly made her upset when brought up… or even hinted at. It hadn't been long since the galleria either. A gentle hoof would be required.

It didn't take him very long to reach the theater. He paused at the entranceway and inhaled slowly, briefly checking himself to see if he was presentable before he opened the door.

The theater was oddly still and silent as Fancy Pants walked inside. The arena even more so. He felt slightly nervous as he made his way down the aisle.

"Hello? Trixie? Miss Lake? Miss Dancer? Miss Mallet?" He called out in a loud voice. "Is anypony here?"

Silence was the only response.

"Where the dickens is everypony? You'd think somepony would answer," he mumbled to himself as he climbed up to the stage, passing through the back curtains to the backstage area. Perhaps they hadn't heard him calling.

"Hello? Is anypony here?" His voice echoed as he entered the hallway backstage. "Hello?"

He paused mid-step when he noticed the light. A pale green radiance was seeping out from under the door that lead to the manager's apartment. The lights color was familiar; he'd seen it emanating from Swan's horn.

He approached the door cautiously, then reached a hoof up and knocked. "Miss Swan?"

There was a panicky noise, followed by what sounded like something like spilling bits. "F-Fancy Pants?"

"Yes, it's me." He called from his side of the door. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to disturb you."

"N-no! I'm fine, really!" There was a second flash of green light. "J-just a second!"

Fancy Pants frowned, his ears folding back. Swan sounded like she was panicking, which was not a good sign. "If you're busy," he called, "I can come another time."

"No! No no, it's okay! Just a second," came the harried reply. There was a soft click as Swan cracked open the door and peeked out at him. "Y-yes?"

"Is everything alright, Swan?" Fancy Pants stepped back as she opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind her. There was a hint of bagginess under her eyes, and her tail was drooped down from her dock and swept along the floor. She swayed slightly; a stiff breeze would have tipped her over.

"Y-yes," she smiled weakly. "E-everything's fine."

Fancy's frown grew deeper. He knew a lie when he heard it. "Where is everypony? Where are the others? I would have thought they'd be here."

"They're out…"

"Out?"

"Out. Not here. Running…running errands."

"And they left you in such a state? I would have thought they'd be better friends then that. Are you ill, my dear?"

"No… just…' Swan paused, yawning deeply. "Just haven't slept very well. I'm fine, really."

"Nonsense. Look at you, you can barely stand…"

"I'm fine…" She repeated as she slowly sank down, taking a seat on top of her tail. "Was there… something you wanted?"

"I…" He paused, reaching out a hoof to steady her swaying. "I wanted to talk to you. About our next date."

His ears folded back as she seemed to deflate, her head bowing. "Our… our next date," she mumbled sadly.

"Swan, maybe it would be better if we go inside. You look utterly exhaust-"

"No!" Her head shot up, the look of fear in her eyes causing him to step back. "N-no! You can't go inside!"

"Swan?"

"You shouldn't be here…" Swan whimpered softly. "I don't want you to see. I don't want you to…"

"Swan, I told you I didn't care what secrets you were hiding from-" He reached out for her with one hoof, only for her to knock it away.

"This… this isn't about me, Fancy Pants." Her eyes locked on him. They were a soldier's eyes now. "You can't know. Please, just… just go. Leave. Forget about… about what we could have had."

"Forget? I… I don't understand, Swan." Fancy Pants tried not to let his disappointment reach his voice. He failed. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Everything. Something important came up. My duty… I have a duty…"

"Okay, you have a duty," Fancy conceded. "A duty to what? You're not making any sense. What's going on? Help me understand Swan."

"Understand?!" Swan glared at him, stumbling to her hooves and taking a shaky step towards him. "You… you'd never understand! Please! Just go away! I'm begging you! If Signum-"

She froze mid-sentence, a hoof going to her mouth.

"Signum?" Fancy Pants stepped forward. "Who's Signum? Swan, who's Signum?"

"Oh no. No, no, no…' She sank down, clutching her head with her hooves. "No, no, no.. I've said too much. Please, just go. Go now."

"Swan, please. You can trust me. Is this 'Signum' after you? Are you being threatened?" Disappointment gave way to concern as Fancy drew closer. "I could alert the Guards if somepony is threatening you and the-"

"NO!" Despite her exhaustion, she lunged towards him. Her lighter bulk was still enough to make him stumble backwards, his back thumping against the wall opposite the door. "No! No! You can't tell anypony!"

"Swan, what's gotten into you?!"

The mare slumped against him, a weak sob reaching his ears. He sat there for a moment, then quietly wrapped his arms about her neck, holding her gently.

"Why? Why did we have to meet you?" Swan sobbed. "Why did I have to fall for you? She was right, I was so stupid…"

"Shh…" Fancy ran a hoof through her mane. "It's alright Swan."

"No. No, it's not alright. It's not going to be alright." Her green eyes looked up at him, wet with tears. "It's never going to be alright. If we can't… if Trixie…" Her eyes went wide and her body went stiff. Her head turned back towards the door to the apartment. "Oh Kaiser, Trixie!"

"Swan? Swan!?" Fancy shouted as Swan yanked herself from his embrace, bolting through the door and knocking it open. He stumbled to his feet and followed cautiously. The apartment was in its usual state; a bit cluttered but big enough to fit several ponies.

A groan came from the door leading to the main bedroom. Fancy turned towards the door and blinked at the glow coming from the crack of the door.

"No, not now… not again," he heard Swan groan. "Please, not now…"

"Swan?" He walked over to the door and pushed it open gently.

He froze in place at the sight before him. Swan stood before a bed, hunched over it as a strange, glyph-filled triangle slowly rotating beneath her hooves. Beyond her, laying half-covered in the sheets and looking decidedly unhealthy was Trixie, her prone form shivering violently. He'd recognize that blue coat and mane anywhere, disheveled though it was.

"Swan?" He swallowed. His mouth felt dry. "Swan, what's going on? Is… is that..?"

He froze as another groan escaped Trixie's mouth, her shivering growing worse. Swan's body stiffened as her horn flared again, her body trembling with concentration. It didn't last long, however, as her horn's light began to strobe and dim.

"I… I don't…" Swan swayed. Fancy's hooves beat against the wooden floor as he rushed to her side, catching her weight against his body.

"I don't… have enough magic… drained…"

"Swan," he warned as the mare struggled back to her hooves, "we need to get her to a hospital. I don't know what's going on but…"

"No time… can't do anything… I just need more… power."

Fancy grimaced. "I don't know what you're doing, but I know magic when I see it. You're trying to heal her, aren't you? Tell me what to do."

"Fancy, you can't…"

"Tell me. What. To do."

Swan looked at him quietly, slowly getting to her hooves. "Close your eyes."

"How is that-"

"Please."

Fancy Pants frowned, then did as he was asked, shutting his eyes tight even as his brain whirled. _What's happening here? What happened to Trixie? How long have they been hiding this from me?_

"Klarwind, guide me."

Fancy felt his ears pull back as he heard an unfamiliar voice reply **"JA. PENDELFORM."** What sort of language was that? He shivered as he felt something strange touch his muzzle.

"Fancy," Swan replied, "I'm sorry I dragged you into this… I don't have enough strength to stabilize my Mistress on my own… I'm drained dry… but if I had access to your Linker Core, I might be able to save her. But… oh Kaiser, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Whatever…" Fancy shuddered, fear creeping into his heart, "Whatever it is you need to do, do it quickly. I'll help however I can."

"I'm sorry… but this is going to hurt."

There was a soft chime, and then Fancy Pants felt pain. Pain like he'd never felt before. It was like someone had yanked the heart from his chest. His eyes snapped open on reflex to see a hand hover before him, fingers cupped around a brilliant golden-yellow star of light. The light pulsed as he began to weaken, his legs shuddering as he felt his strength being sapped away.

Beyond the light, he saw a human; or at least, something that looked like a human. He'd heard descriptions of them, but he'd never actually seen one before. But this one seemed familiar; the short golden hair, the green eyes…

"S…swan?" He croaked before he felt his lungs seize. He felt his eyes roll back as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"As you all know," Chrono rested his hands in his lap as he addressed the table, "our targets are the Book of Darkness, its Master, and the Book's Guardians, the Wolkenritter. Some of you at this table know what the Book is, but for those not aware of the full scope of the danger, I'd like to cover it in detail. Amy, if you'd bring up the first graphic?"

Amy nodded and tapped on her data pad. The holographic projector, a shallow, dish-shaped disk in the center of the table, hummed to life and began to glow. A small ring of Mid-Childan script formed in mid-air, followed by an image of the brown-covered tome in question.

"This is the Book of Darkness. According to records at Headquarters, the Book is classified as a Class One Lost Logia, with a Hazard Ranking of S, the highest possible under Bureau standards. To put it in perspective, the Jewel Seeds have a Hazard Ranking of A as a whole."

"The Book has existed since the height of the Belkan Empire, though it's most likely that it predates that time period. It's been theorized that the Book was originally some form of spell storage device, an archive of magical knowledge, if you will. The Book also possessed a powerful defense system, designed to safeguard the Book's contents."

"However," Chrono continued as Amy brought up a slowly scrolling list beside the original graphic of the book, "at some point, something corrupted the Book's defense systems, mutating it into what we know now. Assuming our records are accurate, the Book has annihilated at least forty-nine separate worlds."

Chrono kept his eyes on Princess Luna as he continued. Her expression remained cool and impassive, save for a narrowing of her eyes. "All life on each world, down to single-celled organisms and bacteria, were destroyed and the surfaces razed to the bedrock."

"Hold up!" Rainbow raised a hoof. "Question! How in the hay can a _book_ do that much damage? It's a book!"

"It's more than just a book, Rainbow Dash." Chrono crossed his arms. "The Book of Darkness is a weapon. Its archives possess thousands of spells suited for all forms of combat, as well as a variety of utility spells, all of which can be accessed by the Book's Defense System. When activated, however, the Defense System goes berserk and attacks anything that could be perceived as a threat to the Device. This is followed by a wide-area dimensional dislocation, which usually finishes the job. Afterwards, the Book re-forms in a different dimensional area, and the process repeats."

"So why hasn't Equestria been destroyed?" Shining Armor asked, resting a hoof on the table. "If something that powerful is here, then shouldn't it have struck by now?

"Not necessarily, Captain. The Book itself requires activation by a Master. On its own, the Device remains inert and inactive until someone, usually a mage, links to it and activates it. Once it's activated, the Book bonds to the Linker Core of its Master."

"However, the Book does not fully activate at that time. The Book's systems require vast amounts of mana, more than a single Linker Core can provide. As such, more magical energy must be fed into the system. This is where the Wolkenritter come in."

Amy tapped on the data pad again, bringing up a new set of images. They were mostly stills of four familiar individuals clad in dark metal armor. There was a soft gasp from some at the table at the scenes depicted; fierce, bloody and decidedly one-sided combat between the four Knights and what looked like Bureau personnel. Even Rainbow, usually full of bravado, cringed away.

"The Wolkenritter," Chrono continued, his voice taking on a harder edge, "are the servants of the Book and its Master. Their purpose is to gather Linker Cores to provide the Book of Darkness with power, and to protect its Master whatever the cost. The images here are from the previous incident involving the Book from eleven years ago."

"Sweet Celestia," Shining swallowed, glancing over towards the Princess seated at the table. "Sorry, your Majesty. Pardon my language."

"Tis pardoned, Captain," Luna replied, her eyes on the images. Chrono studied her expression. Like Celestia, Luna was good at controlling her expression, but not quite good enough. Her normal, stern expression had deepened slightly, and her eyes hinted at something a good deal more turbulent. There was anger in those eyes.

"They look different in these images," Fate leaned in. "They're not wearing the same clothing..."

"It looks like Ancient Belkan Knight Armor," Yuuno added. "I've seen designs similar to it in my studies."

"As have I," Schach added as well. "The Saint Church has similar designs listed in its archive."

"So why aren't they wearing it now?" Fate glanced between Yuuno and Schach.

"Cost, perhaps? Knight Armor is more expensive to maintain, mana-wise, than Knight Clothing," Schach supplied. "It provides much greater protection, but limits mana that could be used for, say, flight spells."

"The Books master has some degree of control over the Wolkenritter's appearance," Chrono supplied. "It's likely their current Master chose not to clothe them in armor, probably because he or she isn't familiar with Belkan magic, which points to an Equestrian master."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Aria spoke up. "Are you certain that the Master is located here in Equestria?"

"Yeah," Lotte leaned past her sister to look at Chrono. "For all we know, the Book could be in an adjacent dimension."

"Aside from what I just mentioned?" Chrono glanced at Amy. "Bring up the incident map, please."

"Sure." Amy tapped on her pad again. The display shifted to a hovering, transparent cube filled with small spheres, each one labeled with different bits of Mid-Childan text. A large 'cloud' of spheres were lit up a bright red. "This is a D-space map showing recent suspicious incidents which have involved sudden attacks by mysterious individuals. The attacks mostly consisted of raids on Linker Core bearing wildlife, small Bureau outposts, and non-Bureau magic users."

"As you can see," Chrono pointed as the map zoomed in, "the majority of these attacks took place on worlds relatively close to Equestrian dimensional space. Furthermore, the majority of these attacks took place after Twilight was attacked. Given the evidence, I'm certain that the current Master of the Book is a Pony."

"But how?" Rainbow frowned, looking at Chrono. "I mean, I'm not saying it's not possible, but why would a pony get involved in something like the Book of Darkness?"

"You would be surprised, fair Rainbow Dash, of what a pony is capable of."

All eyes shifted towards Princess Luna as she sighed. "While such a thought is deplorable, we must give it due consideration. One of our subjects may very well be the culprit."

"You'd think somepony would have noticed three humans and a giant dog-guy wandering around," Arf grumbled.

"Not really." Spike piped up. "When Vita attacked Twilight and me, she came right up to our front door looking like a pony."

"Which means that the Wolkenritter are hiding amongst the general population. Another reason to suspect the Master is Equestrian."

"So it shouldn't be too hard to find them, right?" Rainbow glanced around the table. "I mean, it shouldn't be too hard to find a bunch of strange ponies, especially if they keep attacking ponies like they did to Twilight."

"Actually," Shining Armor frowned, "aside from Twilight, there hasn't been any further cases of ponies being attacked." He blinked as attention shifted to him. "Princess Celestia sent out a notice to all hospitals and major care facilities in Equestria. If anypony was brought in with symptoms similar to Twilight, they were to send a message to Canterlot immediately."

"That's assuming that the Wolkenritter left any ponies alive after they've been drained," Chrono countered darkly.

"You think somepony wouldn't notice if somepony else didn't show up to work, Chrono?" Rainbow glared at the Enforcer. "Jeez, even I would know if somepony slacked off."

"No offense Rainbow, but you're not everypony," Chrono replied flatly. "And given the situation, we have to assume the worst."

"We assume, then, that you have a plan?" Luna asked.

"Of a sort. Captain?"

"Enforcer Chrono and I have planned an Equestria-wide recon pattern, your Majesty," Shining Armor 's horn lit up as he levitated a scroll onto the table, unrolling it onto the table. "This map shows the areas that will be covered. It'll be a joint exercise between the Royal Guard's Pegasus division and the Bureau. Two pegasi will be partnered with each Bureau Enforcer during the flights."

"The flight's main purpose is to scan for anything that might clue us in to the Wolkenritter's whereabouts and activities. The visual scans will complement the central MIDAR unit we're setting up here in Canterlot."

"MIDAR?" Twilight finally spoke up. "What's MIDAR?"

"Mana Instability Detection Array," Amy supplied, bringing up the schematic on the projector. "It's a wide-area scanning device designed to detect subtle changes and fluctuations in mana density in the surrounding area. There's no way the Wolkenritter will be able to hide from this bad boy… once we get it calibrated properly." Amy blushed slightly as she looked at Luna. "There's a lot of natural interference here in Canterlot, but we've got most of the kinks worked out.

"So what happens when we do find them?" Twilight asked calmly.

"We engage them." Chrono replied firmly.

"Does that mean we fight them?" Rainbow quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm cool with fighting, but after seeing those pics…"

"I understand your reluctance, but the eight of us are the best chance we have of taking the Wolkenritter down. Barring that, we should manage to capture them inside a barrier for interrogation. I assume that you've received your repaired Devices, Twilight? Fate?"

"We have," Twilight replied as Fate nodded in agreement, "but we haven't exactly practiced with them yet…"

"I'd suggest you focus on that," Chrono replied before glancing around the table. "Now, if everybody doesn't mind, I'd like to go over some general tactics…"

There was a soft mumble at the table as Chrono leaned forwards. He was acutely aware of not one, but two pairs of eyes focusing on him rather intently; Luna was still locked on him quite firmly, as though weighing and measuring his soul. Twilight, however, had joined in. Her expression was neutral, but Chrono could almost hear the gears whirring in her head.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be cornered after this meeting's over with?_

* * *

Everything hurt. That was the first thing Fancy Pants learned when he regained consciousness. His entire body, from the tips of his hooves to his throbbing head ached. His heart thudded sluggishly in his chest and echoed in his eardrums and his ribs ached as his lungs expanded with each inhaled breath.

Hardly ideal circumstances, but at least he was alive.

He shifted slightly, becoming aware of something soft under his head, his body covered with what felt like a sheet of some sort. Was he in bed, ill? No, his bed was far softer than what he was laying on. The pillow smelled familiar too…

Like Swan Lake.

Memories came back. The light, Swan asking for his help, the sight of the human, and then… blackness.

His thoughts were jumbled. _What's going on? What happened. Is Swan..?_

He started to open his eyes when he felt something stroke his mane. He tried not to stiffen up as his mind tried to interpret the sensations. He felt long, slender digits tangle in his mane and run over one of his ears, the touch gentle and lingering. Some sort of paw, perhaps?

He heard a door open, followed by hoof-steps. No, not hoof-steps; the sounds were off…

"We came as quickly as we could, Shamal. Is Trixie-"

_Sword Dancer?_ Fancy Pants thought in confusion as a sudden, deafening silence fell.

"Signum, I…"

"Shamal," Sword Dancer interrupted firmly. "What is he doing here?"

Sword Dancer was Signum? That only made things more confusing. Swan… or was it Shamal… seemed afraid of 'Signum.' But if Signum was Sword Dancer, then why was she…

What was going on?

He felt a larger 'paw' push against his barrel, then against his neck. The paw's fingers were hard, like they were covered in metal. He tried to stay calm as he listened to the voices.

"Is he dead, Zafira?" That sounded like Mallet…

"Silence, Vita," Sword Dancer snapped. "Explain, Shamal. Now."

"I… I… he…" Swan stammered nervously. "After you… left on the collection run, I… I was doing some work here when he… I tried to tell him to leave, but Mistress… I'm sorry! I just… I panicked! I'm so sorry Signum!"

Fancy Pants couldn't help but feel his heart shudder as he heard Swan descend into pitiful sobs. He slowly opened one eye, just a bit…

Only to find a dark-skinned, red-eyed human face looking down at him. He jerked away in panic, though he soon regretted the sudden sharp movement.

"He's awake," the human growled. Fancy could hear a hint of a canine snarl to his voice, even as he took note of the equally canine ears protruding from his head.

"Fancy!" Fancy mmfed softly as someone cradled his head. A new face came into his view; the same one he saw through the haze of light, though now her eyes were puffy and her cheeks wet with tears. "Oh thank goodness. Are you in pain? Can you move? Can you speak?"

"Swan?" His voice came out with a faint slur. "Swan, is that you? Why are… what's… going on?"

"Yes, yes it's me Fancy. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Her lower lip wobbled as she leaned in to nuzzle his nose. "I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. I just… there was no time to explain."

"Trixie… is she…"

"She's… she's stable, for now." The human with Swan's voice wiped her face with one hand.

"Thank Celestia," Fancy sighed, then looked up at the human with a frown. "Swan… what's going on? What happened to Trixie? Why are you a human?"

"I," she started, then looked up and away from him as another human approached, this one with long pink mane and a sword at her hip.

"It would be better if you didn't know," the new human said calmly.

"Sword Dancer?" Fancy Pants frowned as the pink-haired human's lips twitched slightly. "It is you, isn't it? Is Mallet here too?"

"Over here," a crimson-maned girl stepped around the taller woman, arms folded before her. "And if you're wondering, the big guy in blue is our dog."

Fancy glanced over towards the dark-skinned man, eyes widening a bit. "Sapphire? That's Sapphire?!"

"I still think that name's ridiculous," the wolf-turned-man growled under his breath.

"This… this is insane." Fancy tried to push himself up, only for his legs to give underneath him. 'Swan' quickly caught him, gingerly lowering him down to the floor.

"D-don't get up yet. You're still weak from…" she stammered mid-sentence, the continued in a softer tone of voice, "...from when I drained your magic."

Fancy Pants didn't reply immediately, letting his neck go limp and hit the pillow.

"You… should be okay in a few hours," she continued in that same soft voice.

"Shamal? We need to speak," 'Sword Dancer' said, jerking her head pointedly at the door. "Now."

"Yes, General…" 'Swan' rose to her feet and dusted off her skirt, obediently following the pink-haired human out the door, closely followed by 'Mallet' and 'Sapphire.' The dark-skinned man pulled the door shut behind him as he left.

Fancy Pants inhaled slowly and shifted his weight, ears perking slightly as he strained to hear the conversation on the other side of the door.

* * *

Signum was… irritated.

The General of the Blazing Flame glowered down at Shamal. The Knight of the Lake slumped in dejection on the couch before her. Signum's arms were crossed before her, almost like they were bound like a straightjacket. She wasn't the sort to lash out physically against her subordinates, but at that moment in time she didn't trust her judgment. Which was also why she had the arm of the couch between her and Shamal as well.

Signum's right index finger tapped against her left bicep, the soft sound being the dominant noise in the tensely silent room. Vita perched on the arm cushion of the couch on Shamal's right, opposite of Signum. Zafira, meanwhile, stood quietly in front of Shamal, his arms folded behind him.

Signum inhaled deeply. "I don't think I need to inform you of how bad a situation this is, do I?"

Shamal nodded wordlessly.

"Good," Signum shifted her weight slightly, looking at Shamal. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"I…" Shamal whispered. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Signum quirked an eyebrow as Shamal shook her head, then sighed and glanced to the others. "Suggestions?"

"We could kill him, but I don't think that'd work," Vita deadpanned, causing Shamal's eyes to snap to the young knight.

"Kaiser help you," Shamal hissed, "if you so much as touch a hair on his-"

"Stand down Shamal!" Signum snapped, causing Shamal to blanch slightly.

"S…sorry, General," her gaze sank again as Vita settled back onto her perch, though she scooted an inch or two away from Shamal.

"Nobody is planning on killing him," Signum continued, attempting to reassure the Knight. "Fancy is a high-value target; too many would notice his disappearance. It would just bring suspicion down on us."

"Which also means we can't keep him here, either," Zafira grumbled. "And if Shamal drained his Linker Core, then we can't use the Book on him."

Signum nodded. The Book wouldn't accept a Linker Core that had already been tampered with. It was one of the reasons why they simply couldn't drain a single target over and over. In a way, Shamal had protected him. A small mercy, perhaps.

"I can't believe you actually drained his Linker Core, Shamal," Vita leaned forward, resting her chin on her knees. "That must have been hard."

"I… I didn't want to… but…" Shamal whimpered softly as Signum sighed. She turned away as Vita moved down to sit beside Shamal, clumsily patting her on the shoulder.

_What do we do?_ Signum closed her eyes as she thought. _The situation as it is is suboptimal. And the longer Fancy Pants remains here, the more likely someone will come looking for him._

_Unfortunately, he knows too much. He knows what our human faces look like, as well as our pony forms. We can't risk him telling anybody about us. And even if we retreated,_ she opened her eyes and glanced at the bedroom door, _we cannot risk relocating our Mistress in her condition._

There was another option, however. She was loath to try it, but there were no other clear options.

"Zafira," Signum said aloud. "Fetch Fancy Pants, please."

"Yes, General," Zafira replied, turning on his heel and heading toward the door. Signum, meanwhile, lifted Laevantein from her belt and set the Device on the coffee table, taking a seat beside Shamal.

"General, what're you-" Vita began, only to pause as Signum raised a hand. The floorboards creaked as Zafira walked inside, carrying the limp stallion in his arms.

"Set him there on the floor, if you could," Signum gestured to the floor oppsite of the couch. Zafira knelt down, setting Fancy Pants on his haunches. The stallion swayed slightly, but spread his forelegs for balance before leaning against the coffee table, his hooves a few scant inches away from Signum's sword.

Signum cleared her throat, then bowed slightly from her seated position. "Fancy Pants, sir. On behalf of our Mistress, the Great and Powerful Trixie, and my subordinates, I wish to apologize for our deception."

* * *

The meeting had concluded with little fanfare, thankfully. Chono rubbed his eyes as Amy packed up the projector.

"I'm going to head upstairs to check on the MIDAR installation," she glanced over at Chrono as she started to leave. "You going to be alright?"

"I'm fine Amy, really." Chrono replied as he glanced around the table. Princess Luna and Fate had quietly stepped outside, and most of the others were filing out as well. Schach and Shining Armor were quietly talking to each other as they exited, and Yuuno, Arf and Rainbow Dash had already left, likely to go and practice or do… whatever it was they did. The Liese twins had scampered off to deliver their reports to Admiral Graham, which left only one individual in the room…

"Chrono?"

Chrono blinked and glanced over at Twilight as she trotted over, a concerned expression on her face. "Yes, Twilight?"

"Are you about to leave? I just wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Chrono stretched his arms above his head, eyes closed as he did so. "I've got time, I think…"

"Are you alright?"

Chrono sighed. _Why do people keep asking me that?_ "I think so. Why?"

"Well," Twilight frowned, tapping one hoof to her lower lip in thought. "It's just you seemed a bit… different when you started talking about the Wolkenritter during the meeting."

"Different?"

"It wasn't hard to notice," Twilight replied. "I mean, I don't want to pry, but you seem to have something against them. Something more than the whole 'minions of the Book of Darkness' thing."

Chrono frowned and leveled a look at Twilight. His expression probably wasn't pleasant, as Twilight shifted on her hooves nervously, a fore-hoof pawing the ground. "Sorry. Forget about it…"

"No," Chrono sighed, rising to his feet and stretching his legs. "You're right."

"If it's something personal, I didn't mean to bring it up," Twilight replied apologetically. "I just… I thought you might want to talk about it…"

"I've talked about it a lot, to be honest. Just not to you." Chrono leaned one hip against the table as he faced Twilight. "You want to know what I've got against the Wolkenritter?"

Twilight nodded.

"The Wolkenritter are the reason my father died," Chrono replied matter-of-factly, causing Twilight to bring a hoof to her mouth.

"Oh Chrono," she whispered. "I'm so sorry! I-"

"Please don't," Chrono sighed. "I'm not made of glass, Twilight."

"What… what happened?"

"My father, Admiral Clyde Harlaown," Chrono glanced down, resting a hand on the glossy surface of the table, "was involved in the Book of Darkness incident eleven years ago. His ship, the _Estia,_ was assigned to guard the convoy that was escorting the Book of Darkness and its current master. Somehow, though, the Book managed to escape the seals placed on it and re-activated."

"The Wolkenritter," he inhaled slowly, his hand clenching and his fingernails crawling over the tabletop, "were not kind to the crews of the ships. Their Linker Cores were fed whole to the Book, just enough to nearly complete it. My father was probably the last one left alive on the ship when they reached the bridge. Rather than risk it's completion, my father… sacrificed his ship and himself to destroy the Book."

"Oh… Oh Chrono, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. My father did his duty. There's no telling how many people he saved with his sacrifice." Chrono replied. They were words he was used to repeating. "But I won't forgive the Wolkenritter for what they've done."

"Is… that why you became an Enforcer?"

"It helped," Chrono replied, unclenching his hand slowly. "Look, I understand if you might not like my methods."

"I-"

"I know you don't," he interrupted, "I could tell from the way you were looking at me during the briefing."

Twilight frowned. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just… maybe we could try reasoning with them? You make them sound like they're mindless killing machines, but they're not. If we could-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Twilight." Chrono frowned down at the unicorn. "Because I can already tell what you're going to say. It won't work. The Wolkenritter aren't like Fate. Love and companionship are meaningless to them. They have no mercy, no pity, and no remorse. Accept it."

"Then why did Shamal apologize to me when she attacked me?" Twilight countered, causing Chrono to shift uncomfortably. "And what about the other victims? What happened to them?"

"Most of the victims," Chrono replied grudgingly, "had their Linker Cores mostly drained."

"If they were so merciless," Twilight pressed, "then why did they leave them only _mostly_ drained?"

"I don't know. All I know is the information from the previous attacks suggests-"

"Chrono, I don't want to be rude… but maybe you're letting your personal feelings…"

"My personal feelings," Chrono replied stiffly, "have nothing to do with the facts, Miss Sparkle. The Wolkenritter are murderers and monsters. You can't _reason_ with murderers and monsters. You can't _befriend_ murderers and monsters."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," Twilight replied with a bit of defiance.

"You're more than welcome to try," Chrono turned and starting to walk around the table away from Twilight. "Just don't come crying to me when you end up on the wrong end of a sword."

The door swung sharply as Chrono pushed it open, only to freeze mid-step at the sight of Princess Luna loitering in the hallway. "Your Majesty," he replied with stiff deference.

"Enforcer," she replied.

"Is there something you need?"

"Aye."

"Princess Luna?" Twilight poked her head around the door frame. "I didn't know you were still here."

"We did not advertise this fact," Luna replied calmly. "But it matters not. We believe you have things to attend to, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Um… yes, your highness." Twilight bowed her head slightly, then trotted off, leaving Chrono alone with the Princess of the Night.

"So, how much did you hear?" Chrono slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Enough," Luna replied.

"I take it you want to speak with me?"

"We do." Luna's voice was even as she turned. "Come. Walk with us, Enforcer Harlaown."

Chrono recognized a command when he heard one, even if it was phrased politely. He nodded and fell into step beside the alicorn, letting her lead the way.

* * *

"So you're not actually ponies."

Fancy Pants quietly watched the quartet as they sat there, his chin resting atop his crossed forearms. He hadn't expected something like this to happen today, that much was certain.

"That's correct, sir," Signum replied.

"And Trixie is sick because of this 'Book of Darkness' thing, which you lot serve."

"Correct."

"And you've been hunting creatures to feed their energy to the Book in order to save her."

"Also correct."

"And she's been like this for a month."

Signum nodded again, causing Fancy Pants to groan.

"This," he rubbed his forehead gently, just under his horn, "is a lot to take in. If Trixie has been bedridden, then who's been doing the performances?"

"I have," Vita noted with a bit of pride. "Did I do a good job? I practiced the script for-"

"Vita," Signum grumbled reproachfully.

"Sorry."

"I see," he sighed heavily, then rose up into a seated position as best he could. "So what happens now?"

"I'm afraid we don't know," Signum replied levelly. "We're at an impasse."

"I can tell. You can't kill me - and yes, I was listening," Fancy Pants noted as the four glanced among each other, "and you can't keep me here without arousing suspicion. But I know too much for you to feel safe in letting me loose. Am I correct?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." Signum's face was carefully neutral, her blue eyes focused on him like a hawk.

"This is indeed a problem. I'm guessing that, given your secrecy, you don't want anypony to know your real identities. Am I right in assuming that you were behind the attack on Miss Twilight Sparkle?" When silence met his question, he sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did-" Zafira started to ask.

"Miss Rarity told me that her friend was attacked by a group of mysterious individuals. After what happened to me, it wasn't hard to put two and two together." Fancy frowned as Shamal shrank inwards a little, hugging herself and ducking her chin against her chest. "At any rate, I understand if you don't feel like trusting me. If you did, you'd have come clean a lot earlier instead of hiding. However…"

"However?" Signum frowned deeply.

"I'm willing to make you an offer. As things stand, Trixie is in poor condition. She needs medical attention. Round-the-clock, preferably, especially if you plan on doing this hunting business…"

"No hospitals," Signum deadpanned firmly. "If word gets out about Trixie's condition-"

"Alright," Fancy Pants interrupted. "If you won't take her to a hospital, then I can have her treated at my home. I know a few doctors whose discretion I can vouch for."

"What about the act?"

"That's up to you. If you can continue, that's fine. Otherwise, I can just rotate a new act in to fill out a few weeks."

"That's putting you at a lot of risk," Zafira crossed his arms and eyed the stallion. "We're hardly the best company to keep."

"It does. However, if the alternative is you four getting desperate enough to do something foalish, I'm willing to take the risk. Trust me, I've been in worse company."

"Why do I get the feeling there's a catch?" Vita glanced at the others as they looked at her. "What? I can't be the only one thinking that."

"It's true," Fancy Pants reached up to smooth his mane. "There is a catch."

"What is it?" Signum replied levelly, causing Fancy Pants to shift uncomfortably.

"Once this is all over, I want you to turn yourselves over to the Princesses. It's only right…"

Fancy Pants braced himself slightly for what he was certain would be a blow-back, but it never came.

"Alright."

He cracked an eye open, then relaxed. "Alright?"

"We were going to turn ourselves in once the Book was complete," Signum elaborated. "If only as penance for defying our Mistress."

"We all agreed on that," Zafira added, resting a hand on the back of the couch.

"I'm sure, if you explain things, the Princesses will be merciful," Fancy Pants offered.

"Considering we attacked one of her subjects, I kinda doubt it," Vita replied.

"We'll see when it happens. Until then," Fancy blinked as Signum rose to her feet, "we should return to our hunting. Shamal, can you handle things here?"

Shamal nodded weakly as Signum picked up her sword and replaced it on her belt. There was a flash of blue-green light as Shamal weakly waved a hand, wires slipping from her hand as she opened a portal in mid-air for the three of them. Vita was the last to leave, glancing between Shamal and Fancy before stepping through the portal and disappearing.

Fancy grunted softly, lifting himself up and resting against the table as the portal faded away. "Um… I hate to be a bother, but could you help me up? I think my hind legs have fallen asleep."

"You'd let me touch you, after what I did?" Shamal replied softly, not moving from her seat, causing Fancy to frown.

"Shamal is it? Or do you prefer Swan?" Shamal cringed a little. "May I call you Swan?"

"If you want to."

"Swan, I don't blame you for what you did. You had to help Trixie." He shifted again and grunted. "And I'm quite serious. Could you please help me up?"

Shamal slowly rose to her feet and walked over, wrapping her arms under his barrel and lifting him to a standing position. Her arms were surprisingly strong despite looking so slender. She lifted him up easily and carried him over to the couch.

"Thank you. You can just set me there. I'll stand and lean against the cushions." He shifted his weight as Shamal lowered him to the ground, leaning against the couch in a standing position. He didn't feel confident enough in his balance to walk quite yet.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shamal asked dully.

"Yes. Just some water, please…"

* * *

Chrono remained quiet as he walked along with Princess Luna, his hands tucked into his pockets. He'd been expecting something like this to happen ever since he talked with Yuuno. A confrontation with the alicorn was inevitable, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Or during the daytime.

At least with his hands in his pockets, he could hide his slightly sweaty palms.

If Luna was angry, she was doing a good job of hiding it as she lead him along, walking out into the sunlight and up flights of stairs towards a pair of large double doors. They swung open with a push of Luna's telekinesis, admitting the pair of them into a grand hallway lined with stained-glass windows. At the end of the hallway stood a pair of double doors with a circular relief in the center, like a great vault.

"Princess, where are we, exactly?"

"This is Canterlot Tower, Enforcer Harlaown," Luna answered, the doors shutting behind them with a hollow boom.

"It's certainly impressive," Chrono mumbled under his breath as he glanced around the room.

"Ostentatious is a word which I would use to describe it," Luna replied as she strode down the corridor, her starry mane fluttering in the wind before her. "My beloved sister is often given to such displays, particularly these windows. Do they not catch the eye?"

"They do, but what's…" Chrono paused at one such window. It was a tall tower of purple, blue and green glass, depicting what appeared to be a dark blue alicorn being blasted by six familiar looking ponies.

_Is that…_ Chrono thought as he stared at the glowing glass artwork.

"A memento," Chrono jumped slightly as Luna came to a stop beside him, "of an important victory, and of redemption"

"Redemption?" Chrono blinked and glanced at Luna. The alicorn was studying the window.

"It is quite striking, is it not?"

"I guess. I'm not much for artwork… but Princess…"

"You no doubt wonder why I brought you here," Luna turned to face Chrono.

"You know about my investigation."

"Indeed. I find it curious, Chrono, why you suspect me so."

Chrono inhaled. "You're not very good at hiding when you lie, Princess. I knew something was wrong when you were speaking to us aboard the Arthra."

"I see." Luna smirked slightly. "What, then, was my falsehood?"

"You know about the Book of Darkness," Chrono accused. "You know something, but I'm not sure what."

Silence followed Chrono's accusation. "Am I wrong?"

"Nay," Luna sighed. "Nay indeed. You are quite correct. I do know of the Book of Darkness, but not as it exists now."

Chrono nodded. "So, how do you know it?"

Luna didn't answer, turning back to look at the window. "It is an old story. Old and long. Far too long to relate here and now… and incomplete as well, if you are seeking the whole and unvarnished truth. Tell me, Enforcer, what do you intend to do with the Book when you have it in your grasp?"

"I'd find some way to seal it away. Lock it up so that it would never hurt anyone ever again."

Luna closed her eyes, her feathers fluffing. "And barring that?"

"Destroy it."

"I see."

"Does that bother you, Princess?"

"Nay. It was what I expected." She turned to face him once again, the multi-colored light from the stained glass flowing over her dark blue coat. "Is there indeed no room for redemption in your heart?"

Chrono inhaled calmly and settled himself. "Princess, with all due respect, some things can't be redeemed."

"Like the Wolkenritter?" Luna sighed as he nodded and shook her head. "The convictions of a child are as firm as bedrock."

"With all due respect, your highness," Chrono growled, "I'm not exactly a child."

"And with all due respect, Enforcer, that is _exactly_ what you are." Luna countered, then closed her eyes. "Once, I believed as you do now. That evil and wickedness deserved no quarter, no mercy. That swift revenge was preferable to caution. My sister counseled me in mercy, but I thought her soft-hearted… and soft-headed. But then, Equestria was a harder, crueler world, long wracked by strife that had only so freshly been quelled."

Luna sighed, shaking herself like a dog freshly emerged from a bath. "Had my sister shared those views, I would likely not be here this day. Do not be so swift to indulge yourself in vengeance, Chrono Harlaown. You'll find few true monsters deserving of it."

Chrono frowned as Luna walked past him. "So, when are you going to tell me what I need to know about the Book of Darkness?"

"Speak with me at moonrise," Luna replied as she walked towards the door. "We will give you the whole story then, and all your questions will be answered. But now, I must retire. I'm certain you know your way back to the tower."

The doors boomed shut as Luna exited. Chrono glanced back at the stained glass window, the colorful light falling around him like a rainbow-hued puddle.

_Redemption, huh? _

* * *

Fancy had to admit, he'd been in less pleasant situations than his current predicament. Shamal was kneeling beside him, her hands gently stroking his mane in between providing sips of water from a glass of water. It was soothing, really, though his mane stylist would likely have a fit when he saw her next.

However, it was the oppressive silence that made it disquieting. Shamal seemed to be running on auto-pilot, her expression vacant and gaze distant. She'd been that way for almost an hour...

"Swan?"

"Yes?" She replied quietly, seeming to come out of her daze.

"Do you want to talk about… us? Maybe…" He paused as her expression became mournful, her hands dropping to her lap. "Swan?"

"Fancy, I…" she bowed her head, her dress clenched in her fingers as her shoulders shook. "I'm sorry. I knew this would happen eventually, but… Oh Kaiser, you must hate me."

"Hate you? What're you talking about?"

"I lied to you!" Fancy's ears folded back as she exploded at him. "About everything! I'm not a pony! I'm not even a person! I'm just… just… I…" She sobbed weakly. "I'm just a big fat stupid liar."

"Swan…"

"And then I hurt you… I lied to you and hurt you! And now…"

"Swan!"

She jerked as he shouted at her. He lifted a hoof carefully and rested it on one of her hands. "Swan, look at me."

She slowly raised her eyes up, tears hanging from the corners as he met her gaze. "Do you have feelings for me, Swan?"

"F-feelings?"

"Yes, feelings. Did you feel something that night at the galleria? You were blushing and nervous and… well, I don't think it was the champagne going to your head. Do you feel anything for me?"

"I… I…" She stammered, then looked down. "Yes."

"Were those feelings a lie?"

"No!" Her head shot up, eyes wide with shock. "No! No! Never! I've… that night… I'd never… No!"

"They weren't?"

"No!" She shook her head violently, her free hand going up to wipe her nose.

"Do you think what I told you that night was a lie? That it didn't matter what secrets you were hiding?"

"N-no. You're a good pony, Fancy Pants, you always did well by us…"

"Then why would you think I'd hate you? Swan, what you did was for a good reason. There is good in you. I believe that whole-heartedly. It doesn't matter if you're a pony, or a human, or whatever else you are."

"But…"

"No. No buts." He smiled gently. "No doubts, my dear Swan Lake."

Shamal's lip quivered before she lunged forwards, wrapping her arms about Fancy's neck, her tears dripping onto his coat.

"There there," he murmured gently, letting her cry into his neck. "There there Swan. Just let it out."

It seemed like an age before her shudders calmed and she released him, a hand wiping her eyes. "I… I got your coat wet and messy."

"Like I said before, what sort of gentlepony would I be if I got upset over a little mess?"

She half-laughed, half-sobbed at that. "Fancy… I've never… you're the first person… I mean pony…"

"Hmm?" He blinked.

"I've never had someone before. Someone special. Anything special." She sniffled, still wiping her eyes. "Until Trixie woke us, I was… I was just existing. We were just... things. Tools. But then we met her… and you… and then I felt things. I _felt_ things. I've never felt like this in the hundreds and hundreds of years I've been alive. And I was so terrified… if you found out, then I wouldn't have a chance…"

She reached down and took one of his hooves, lifting it gently with both hands.

"I… I think I love you, Fancy Pants. I thought I'd never say that, but I love you!"

Fancy Pants smiled. "Then I'll do my best to stay worthy of that love, Swan."

Shamal shivered slightly, clasping his hoof tighter. Fancy Pants looked up as he felt the air in the room shake and ripple. A pale green glow began to spread upwards around Shamal's body. "What… what in Equestria? Swan?"

"I… what's going on? This feeling… this power…" Shamal's eyes widened as she let go, looking downward at her hands. "Such power. Fancy… what's happening?"

"I… I don't know. I've never seen something like this before… Swan? Are you alright?"

"I feel better than alright…" She raised her hands up, staring at them in wonder. Fancy started slightly as that odd green triangle sprang into existence beneath her before she reached out, touching him gently. The jewels on her rings glowed brilliantly as he felt a sudden rush, like ice-water flowing over his skin and fire in his veins.

He stumbled back, shivering, only to realize he was standing up properly. His horn pulsed with a golden-orange light, though it was dwarfed by the peridot-hued radiance rolling off Shamal. "By the sun and moon," he murmured, wide-eyed. "I… I think I'm better now."

"Better? I healed you?" Shamal blinked, then went wide-eyed. "If I healed you… Trixie!"

"Swan? Swan!" He called out as Shamal sprang to her feet and knocked the half-empty water glass onto the floor, stumbling as she ran to the bedroom. Fancy clambered to his feet and gave chase, his horn glowing as he yanked the door open.

Once again, he found her at the side of the bed, her body still glowing with that pale green light. She smiled serenely at him, then reached down and laid a hand on Trixie's brow. Green light filled the room as her magic took hold, forcing Fancy Pants to shield his eyes from the growing brilliance.

* * *

In the deep darkness, a nameless being stirred. She looked upwards, her red eyes widening in wonder as her horn ignited. Long-dormant protocols sprang into action as she felt power fill the void.

The being shivered, rising to its feet as it drank in the power, white wings unfurling as feathers began to reappear. It wasn't much compared to the energy the darkness consumed, but the sweet power was enough to give her the strength to stand again.

_Mistress,_ it whispered. _It's time…_

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Amy called out from her station as she swiveled her chair, glancing around at the other stations. "Let's see if we can get this thing working! How are we looking on power, Ford?"

"Power supply is stable, Miss Limietta," Ensign Ford replied as he shut the breaker box. "No anomalies in the power grid. We'll probably run a little hot if we run the dimensional transfer system simultaneously, but we're within safe limits."

"Good! That's great!" Amy grinned as she tapped on her headset, glancing at the holographic screen hovering in front of her. "Hey Sebring," she spoke into the headset's mike, "everything looking good up there on top of the tower?"

"Everything's in position Amy," Ensign Sebring replied, her voice crackling slightly through the earpiece. "Just hope the Princess doesn't mind the MIDAR emitter scratching up her fancy golden tower-cap-thingy."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'minaret,'" Amy replied with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, just make sure it doesn't fall off." Amy tapped on her headset as data began to flow in on her screen. "There we are Admiral Graham," she glanced over her shoulder at the older officer. "Everything's ready for activation. I'll just have to input the adjustments for the naturally-occurring background mana density and everything should be set!"

"Excellent, Miss Limietta," Admiral Graham smiled, resting a hand on the back of her chair. "I trust everything's secure, then?"

"Yes sir. Standard security procedures as usual, though I doubt any of the Equestrians would hack into our systems."

"I would certainly hope not," an amused voice chimed in. The various Bureau personnel quickly rose to their feet as Princess Celestia walked into the monitoring room.

"P-princess Celestia!" Amy bowed slightly as the diarch approached. "What brings you here?"

"At ease everyone. There's no need for you to bow Amy." Celestia nodded politely to Admiral Graham before turning back to Amy. "I just had a few questions, that's all. You've completed work on your monitoring systems, correct?"

"Yes, your majesty." Amy replied as she flicked the holographic monitor, turning it to face Celestia. "I just need to adjust for background mana density. It's a bit different than scanning from the _Arthra_. We might have a shorter effective area, but we can get much more detailed scan data."

"I see. And will this help you find the Book?"

"Hopefully, yes," Amy replied. "I'll be able to tell you more once everything's fully operational. Until then… well, it's the best we can do." Amy sighed, running both hands through her hair. "I just wish there was a better way."

Celestia smiled slightly. "There might be. Have you considered monitoring the barrier?"

"The barrier?" Amy blinked owlishly before the thought clicked, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Oh! The one around Equestria."

"Correct. If the Wolkenritter have been attacking other worlds, they still have to pass through the barrier to leave. I can't monitor it constantly, and the Wolkenritter seem to be avoiding my senses. However…" Celestia let her voice trail off tellingly as Amy's eyes went wide.

"Oh… oh! That's perfect! Why didn't I think of that?!" Amy quickly spun back to her console and tapped on her keyboard, her fingers flickering quickly along the keys. "It shouldn't be too difficult. The MIDAR's range extends just to the edge of an existing dimensional boundary, but if I had access to the a general map of the barrier's energy read-outs we could tie the long-range scanning node to continuously monitor for fluctuations…"

"You mean something like this?" Celestia's horn lit up as she unfurled a scroll, setting it on Amy's keyboard. "I did my best to translate these old notes to Mid-Childan language. I do hope it helps."

"Oh! Yes! Hey Ford, I need you to reroute the auxiliary power backup to Node A. Platz, get over here and help me with the matrix configurations…"

"She does seem quite energetic, doesn't she Admiral?" Celestia glanced at Admiral Graham as he nodded.

"Young people often are. Then again, you'd know that far more than I. After all, I'm young compared to you." Gil replied, causing Celestia to smile.

"Why Admiral, if I didn't know better, I'd almost think you were having a bit of fun at my expense."

"I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty. I must wonder though. How did you know that the Wolkenritter were attacking other worlds?"

"Luna kept me updated on the briefing," Celestia replied, "if you don't mind, however, I'd like to borrow you for a while. I've yet to hear what the Bureau's answer was to my requests."

"Of course. Lead the way, your majesty."

* * *

"You sure you're up to this Twilight?"

Twilight nodded, Raising Heart swaying slightly around her neck as she did so. Schach stood a good twenty feet opposite her, the knight stretching her arms as she stood there. Rainbow and Arf stood off to the side with Yuuno, the young mage looking a little nervous.

"Don't worry Yuuno, this is just practice" Twilight called back. "I wanted to test out a few things, that's all. It's been a while since I've actually used magic in the field."

"If you say so. Just remember; the action stops when one of you gets hurt."

"I know Yuuno."

"Just relax fuzzy," Rainbow chuckled, rubbing a hoof on Yuuno's head. "Twilight's got this in the bag."

"Doesn't mean I'm not worried," Yuuno replied, causing Twilight to smile slightly. The mage straightened himself up and raised his hands up. "I'm going to set up the barrier now, alright?"

"Alright!" Twilight turned to face Schach as a brilliant green dome of light formed up around them, turning the world bright green before slowly becoming transparent to allow natural light in.

"I have to say, this should be interesting," Schach smiled as Windenschaft sprang into being, her Knight Clothing forming onto her body in a whirlwind of light. "I haven't actually seen you fight with magic yet."

"Well, I hope I impress you, then." Twilight grinned nervously.

"So, are you going to activate your Device?"

"Um, no, actually." Twilight replied, causing Schach to quirk an eyebrow. "I'm actually going to assume, for the purpose of this exercise, that I've been denied access to my Device. That way, if Raising Heart does end up getting damaged again, I won't be caught off guard."

"I suppose that works. Though fighting you with a handicap does seem a bit unfair."

"That didn't stop you from sparring with Rainbow Dash, even though she didn't have a Barrier Jacket."

"Touche," Schach smiled, then raised Windenschaft up in a defensive stance. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Schach sprang towards Twilight with a loud battle-cry as the unicorn focused, her horn lighting up. A nimbus of magenta light sprang up around Schach, bringing her to a sudden and very jarring stop several feet away from Twilight.

"Well, that works," Twilight noted with a hint of satisfaction as she held Schach suspended in the air. "Optimal distance for a telekinetic capture on a charging opponent is… hmm… sixteen feet or so, given relative mass and velocity demonstrated. Sister Schach," Twilight flicked her head, setting Schach back down on her original position, "could you do that again, but faster?"

"Um…" Schach seemed a bit nonplussed, then crouched slightly. "Sure. Here I come!"

Twilight's magic flared as Schach shot towards Twilight like a bullet. She managed to gain another foot before Twilight's magic took hold. The Knight's tonfa-swords swung fruitlessly, cutting empty air as she floated weightlessly, outlined in magenta light..

"Hmm, still within limits." Twilight rubbed under her chin. "But this is assuming optimal conditions. Could you try approaching me from an oblique angle of attack, Sister Schach?"

"I was under the impression that this was a mock battle," Schach noted as Twilight set her down again.

"It is. You're trying to hit me, and I'm trying to stop you."

"I suppose, but you're not attack-" Schach suddenly launched herself mid-sentence, causing Twilight to squeak in reaction. There was a flash of light as Schach found herself caught again, Windenschaft's blades swinging a bare foot from Twilight's head.

"Ah-hah! Whew! Almost got me there!" Twilight laughed, even though she could feel her heart pounding. "I-I guess I'll have to assume a smaller margin of error for surprise attacks."

"If you say so." Schach replied, crossing her arms as she floated. "But is this it? You're just going to try to grab me?"

"A unicorn's telekinesis can be very effective, Sister Schach," Twilight replied as she took a seat on the ground. "While I've started re-familiarizing myself with Raising Heart's functions via psychic training, I can't simply slack off on more basic tricks. Like you said, a mastery in the fundamentals is much more important than relying on fancy tricks. Now, let's continue. I have about thirteen different scenarios I want to try before we move on to teleporting magic. Oh, this is going to be so _informative!_ Aren't you excited?"

"Absolutely. I'm giddy with anticipation," Schach replied, a slight smirk taking some sting out of her sarcastic comment.

"Alright then. Are you paying attention, Raising Heart?"

**"YES, MY MASTER,"** the Device chimed, the AI bringing up a checklist in Twilight's mind. **"OBJECTIVES HAVE BEEN ESTABLISHED."**

"Great. Now let's get to work!"

* * *

Day slowly faded into night. Equestria's sky was painted in the hues of twilight. Chrono carefully made his way down the stairs of the tower, following the spiral with his fingers trailing gently along one wall.

For once, the young Enforcer was in a good mood. If Princess Luna was telling the truth, tonight he'd get answers. Important answers, at that. Her connection to the Book of Darkness was certain, but that was only part of it. If the alicorn knew about the Book, and what it could do, then maybe she knew a way to shut it down, or even destroy it for good…

_At last we're making progress,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps we can finally put the threat of the Book of Darkness to an end…_

He paused at the doorway leading to the sensor room, then poked his head in through the door as he heard a loud yawn. Amy was at her console with her arms stretched upwards, a half-empty tea cup and a pot on the desk beside her keyboard.

"Looks like someone's hard at work," Chrono noted, walking up behind Amy and leaning on the headrest of Amy's chair.

Amy glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "And someone isn't."

Chrono quirked an eyebrow and rested his chin on his forearms, peering over the edge at Amy. "I'll have you know, Miss Limietta, that I've been doing some very important work recently. Things that don't involve sitting at the keyboard."

"When yo-," Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes, "when you've spent all day getting a MIDAR unit to sync up with a dimensional barrier using foreign matrix formulas, and succeeding, then you can complain."

"Who said I was complaining? You actually managed to get that to work?"

"Mhmm." Amy tilted her chair back, forcing Chrono to stand up. She gestured towards the large holographic screen before her which showed a bird's-eye view of Equestria overlaid with a branching grid of blue light. "See? With this, we can pin down where the Wolkenritter enter or leave Equestrian dimensional territory thanks to fluctuations in the barrier surrounding Equestria. Celestia's notes really helped with that. It's not very precise, but overall…"

"Impressive. Well done Amy."

"Ooh! A complement!" Amy turned in her chair to face him. "Chrono Harlaown, sourpuss extraordinaire, gave me a compliment! I'm touched."

Chrono chuckled softly, crossing his arms. "What? I'm not allowed to be nice?"

"And he's laughing! Who are you, and what have you done with my Chrono?"

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood for once?" Chrono smirked.

"Ooh! Did something good happen?"

"You could say that. We might be getting a break in the case soon, once I talk to Princess Luna tonight."

"Ooh." Amy leaned forwards, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "No wonder you're so perky."

"Perky?!" Chrono replied mock-seriously. "Amy, I'm many things, but I'm never perky. You're perky. I'm… confident."

"Sure you are." She yawned, stretching again.

"How long has it been since you've had something other than tea in your system?" Chrono asked curiously.

"I… had a salad after we finished the meeting?"

Chrono rolled his eyes. "You really need to stop going without nothing but caffine for hours on end. I keep telling you to eat."

"Hey, I eat. But you know how I am when I'm working on something!"

"Sure. Come on." Chrono reached down and took hold of her wrists, pulling her to her feet. "Let's see if we can't get something. It's probably near dinnertime."

"Sounds good."

The pair paused as klaxons began to blare. The screen's backdrop went red as a square on the map lit up in bright red.

"I think food's going to have to wait, Chrono!" Amy slammed herself back into her seat and spun back to the keys, tapping commands into the computer as quickly as her fingers could move. "I knew it! There's a spike in the barrier's fluctuations in this sector here. Looks like it's northeast of Canterlot, over… Neighagra Falls?"

"Can you get specific coordinates?"

"No. The best I can give you is a forty mile zone…"

"Good enough. Alert the teleport hub and give them the coordinates!"

"Chrono, what're you going to do? You can't just go out there-"

"Amy," He growled as he summoned his Barrier Jacket, "If I don't go out there now, they'll get too far away from their arrival point for us to find them again!"

"Fine. Just be careful, alright?"

Chrono nodded, then turned and sprinted out of the room, taking the steps two at a time.

_This is Enforcer Harlaown to all points,_ he 'shouted' telepathically. _The Wolkenritter have been located. Requesting the presence of Twilight Sparkle, Fate T. Sparkle, Yuuno, Arf… hell, EVERYONE and EVERYPONY at the teleport hub now!_

* * *

The endless roar of Neighagra Falls filled the air with noise, thousands of gallons of water pouring down over the wide cliff face. A soft mist flew into the air from the basin below as the icy water landed and flowed away, off to meet the river to the south.

Signum, of course, was paying little attention to the natural wonder below her. She was more concerned with her current circumstances. It had been nearly twelve hours since their last communication with Shamal. It had been radio silence. That normally wouldn't have been a problem, except when they had tried to contact her to open the Mirror of Travels.

There had been no answer.

That wasn't a good sign. While the Wolkenritter could travel between dimensions with their own magic, they could still be detected. Dimensional travel was quite 'loud' in a magical sense, even when obscured by the magic of the Book of Darkness. Shamal's Mirror of Travels spell allowed them to easily slip around barriers and magical detection. Without it...

_What could have happened to her?_ Signum thought to herself. _Could she have been captured? It's possible… but she would have warned us if she was being pursued…_

Signum's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of noiseless flashes of light, one brilliant red, the other blue-white like lightning. Zafira and Vita 'landed' from their transit from d-space, neither of them looking particularly happy.

"Good, you've arrived," Signum noted, turning to face her compatriots.

"Sorry we're late. Ran into some resistance at the substation after you left" Vita snorted, rubbing the small laceration on her arm. "Have you tried contacting Shamal again?"

"Not yet." Signum shook her head and glanced away, looking at the Royal Mountain in the distance, Canterlot's spires a faint glint in one corner of the mountain. "I was waiting for you two to arrive."

"Well, we're here. Do you want to call her, or should I?"

"I'll do it. You two keep watch." Signum closed her eyes and focused herself. _Shamal? Can you hear me?_

_Signum! Oh thank the Kaiser… can you hear me?_

_Yes. What happened? We tried to contact you while we were collecting, but there was no-_

_I know! I'm sorry, but Klarwind's been offline all day! I've been doing my best to repair…_

_Repair Klarwind?! What in the Cradle's name happened?!_

_There was… um… it's hard to explain. There was a power surge after you three left. A powerful one. I managed to stabilize the Mistress!_

_You…_ Signum felt her jaw fall slack. _How?! What did you do?_

_I don't know! But… after that, Klarwind started malfunctioning. I…I think I might have overloaded the mana channels and forced a shut-down. I couldn't use any of its functions, which is why I couldn't contact you. Where are you? You're in telepathy range…_

_We're back in Equestria. We'll return to Canterlot as soon as possible. Is the Mistress safe?_

_For now._ Shamal sounded worried. _Should we move her?_

_It may be best. Refrain from further-_

"Signum."

The General of the Blazing Flame opened her eyes. "Zafira? What's wrong?"

The Guardian Beast growled softly, his tail fluffed up and his ears pinned against his head. "We're not alone."

_Signum? Signum, what's wrong?_

_We may be… delayed._ Signum replied as she drew Laevatein, the Device's blade rasping as it emerged from its scabbard. "Can you tell where they are, Zafira?"

"Below us." Zafira growled, then inhaled sharply as pinpoints of blue light began to spring into existence in the gloom and mist below, lighting up the haze like fireflies.

"Is that…" Vita blinked as more and more pinpoints appeared, spreading outwards in a rapidly widening cloud.

"Get behind me!" Zafira flung his arms wide, pulling Signum and Vita back behind him. The pinpoints of light streaked upwards towards the Wolkenritter, changing from lights into blades of solid mana. Zafira thrust his hand downwards towards the incoming assault, his _Panzerhidernis_ flared outwards in a spiraling, coruscating dome of white light.

The blades collided with the barrier like an onrushing tide, shattering into motes of light against the Guardian Beast's defense. Signum shielded her face as the world turned into a kaleidoscope of white and blue. She clenched her teeth as she heard Zafira cry out in pain.

"Zafira!" Vita shouted as Signum lowered her arm. Zafira huffed softly, a few of the blades protruding from one arm and his left pectoral, blood welling up slowly from the wound.

"I'm fine," he growled softly. He reached up slowly and pulled the blade from his chest with a hiss, crushing it in his hand. "I'll heal."

"I keep forgetting how resilient you are!" A familiar voice shouted. A young man darted upwards from the mist below, his black coat fluttering as he hovered at the same altitude as the Wolkenritter. "Did I get your attention?"

"You!" Vita shouted, drawing Graf Eisen as the Device shifted into Hammerform. "You're that brat from Ponyville! Chrono Hardlawn or whatever."

"Harlaown!" The boy shouted back, pushing his hair out of his face. "My name is Chrono Harlaown!"

"Whatever!" Vita snarled, starting to lunge forwards before Signum grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Vita…" her eyes narrowed.

"Signum?"

"Something's different." She inspected the boy as he floated there, his staff leveled in the Wolkenritter's direction, the dual black wings glinting in the evening light, the diamond-shaped tip at its head like a spear. His expression was determined and sure. Why?

"I see you've improved your Device," Vita called out while Signum remained silent. "But it's not going to be enough!"

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Chrono shouted back, whipping a hand forwards and pitching another blade of blue light towards them. The projectile scattered into motes of mana as Vita swung her hammer, swatting it aside.

"You've got some pretty big balls to confront us by yourself, kid!" Vita shouted, a grim smile on her face as she thumped Graf Eisen's head against one hand. "I don't care what sort of enhancements you've made to your Device. Me and Graf Eisen'll just smash you like we did last time. Isn't that right, Signum?" Vita paused, turning to glance at her. "Signum?"

_This is wrong…_ Signum frowned. _Surely he's not foolish enough to confront us on his own like this. Unless… _Signum's eyes went wide as realization dawned.

"Signum?"

"We're withdrawing Vita." Signum hissed urgently. "Now!"

"What?!" Vita spun to face her. "But it's just one kid!"

"That's not the point! He's delaying us! We need to escape now, before-"

Signum felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise up as the sky shifted. One moment, the sky was a deep violet abyss filled with glittering stars, the next it was a faint, glowing haze. It was like someone had drawn a curtain of silver fire over the world.

_A barrier… someone's activated a containment barrier around the area. An incredibly powerful one at that…_ Signum shivered as she looked up and around at the barrier. _But this power… why does it feel so familiar?_

* * *

Amy glanced up at the alicorn standing in the room. Luna's eyes were closed, but there was a faint smirk on her lips. Her horn was burning a deep blue, and lambent flame crept out from behind her eyelids. The Moon Princess breathed slowly and steadily as she smiled.

"The cage has been raised. You may continue, Miss Limietta."

"Roger, your Majesty," Amy adjusted her headset. "Chrono, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," came the reply.

"I'm rerouting your telepathic signal through the systems here. Princess Luna's established a containment barrier field around the engagement zone. The Wolkenritter aren't going anywhere."

"Great. Though I don't think they're very happy about that. I could use some back up." There was a pause before Chrono continued, this time sounding more stressed. "The sooner the better!"

Amy grinned, though she knew Chrono couldn't see it. "Did you think I'd leave you hanging? Don't worry, the cavalry is on its way."

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the Eastern Tower's teleport hub, prepared and girded for war. Shining Armor, clad in his armor, was buckling Rainbow Dash's breastplate over her suit while Arf was stretching out and limbering up.

"Everybody ready?" Schach asked as she slipped some cartridges into Windenschaft, the chambers hissing shut as her re-loading finished.

"I think so," Yuuno responded, tugging on his gloves as he glanced over towards Twilight and Fate. "You two should probably get set up. We're about to mobilize."

"We'll go last," Twilight replied. "Princess Luna told us that it'd take a little longer than normal for our Devices to fully activate."

"Sure."

Twilight nodded, glancing at Fate. "You ready?"

Fate nodded. "I think so. Just be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Don't worry Fate," Twilight smiled, giving Fate a gentle nuzzle. "I've got all my friends with me now. And most importantly, I've got my little sister, the child of lightning, with me. There's no way I'd fail now."

Fate blushed and returned the nuzzle. "If you say so… sis."

"Alright everyone," the man at the console called out, "we're about to start teleporting to the engagement zone. With the barrier up, we'll be forced to teleport you in one-by-one. Mister Scrya, you're up first."

"That's our cue, Fate." Twilight smiled, levitating Raising Heart from its place around her neck.

Fate nodded, her horn lighting up as she drew Bardiche from its hiding place. "Ready when you are, Twilight."

"Raising Heart!"

**"STANDBY, READY!"**

"Bardiche!"

**"GET SET!"**

"SET UP," both unicorns called out in unison.

There was a loud chime as their Devices answered. **"DRIVE IGNITION!"**

Pink light swirled up around Twilight, lifting her into the air as Raising Heart took control. Chunks of white metal and orihalcum sprang into being, rapidly forming the staff's C-shaped central ring and the long shaft. A white wedge of a wing connected to the nape of the staff's neck, segments of the surface sinking into place. Meanwhile, a deep purple body suit spread along Twilight's skin, quickly covering her from the neck down. The suit was followed by segments of stiff white 'cloth', less like a dress and more like a futuristic gambeson that formed over her body like armor. Gleaming golden boots formed on each of Twilight's legs as a short white skirt with a pink and white star pattern formed around her hips.

Fate, meanwhile, was surrounded by a sphere of golden lightning. Static charges flew about as Bardiche assembled itself, the curve of the black ferrum noctem blade glinting ominously, the shaft extending with a mechanical, piston-like 'clack.' Fate reached out and caught the Device as her Barrier Jacket assembled itself; a crimson body suit spread quickly from her neck down, followed by black 'cloth' that seemed more like armor than clothing. A high-necked black cloak with a golden lining unfurled about her neck, a crescent-moon shaped brooch replacing the simpler bar that held it closed. A set of silver boots with a golden, triangular buckles completed the outfit, the plated armor gleaming against the lightning forming the barrier.

The sisters landed, their Devices hovering before them as the defensive barriers dropped..

**"CORONA FORM READY,"** Raising Heart announced. **"BARRIER JACKET 'RADIANT FORM' COMPLETE."**

**"SELENE FORM, GET SET,"** Bardiche intoned, the Device's masculine voice echoing in the air. **"BARRIER JACKET 'STRIKE FORM' COMPLETE."**

"Amazing…" Twilight glanced at Schach as she spoke. "I haven't seen Barrier Jackets designed like those before…"

"Neither have I," Twilight replied, lifting one leg and inspecting the make of her new defenses.

"Sister Schach, prepare for transport!"

"We can talk later," the battle-nun replied as she readied herself. "See you on the battlefield, Twilight, Fate."

* * *

Chrono knew he was outnumbered and outgunned. There was a loud crash as a metal sphere slammed into the cliff face just behind him, scattering stone shrapnel in all directions. A second and a third sphere crashed around him, just as he dodged out of the way of the fourth projectile, landing on a narrow outcropping.

He didn't stay there long, as Signum dipped downwards and came straight at him. He crouched and leapt upwards, taking to the air as the Knight's sword carved a deep horizontal groove into the stone where his head once was.

He landed on the top of the cliff beside the rushing river, spinning S4U into position as he steadied himself.

_I hope they get here soon,_ he thought to himself. _I can't take on all three of them at once! This might not have been a good idea…_

There was a loud shout as Vita shot down towards him, hammer gripped tight. Chrono swung a hand up, raising a shield to meet her. The Knight's hammer slammed home against the Mid-Childan spell circle, the defense holding… at least until Signum's sword struck as well, the blade cleaving the shield in half.

Before Chrono could react, a pair of very large metal boots slammed squarely into his chest, sending him flying backwards with the breath smashed out of him. He barely managed to flip himself upright and stab his staff's spike-tipped butt into the ground to slow himself. He gasped for air, gripping hard onto S4U's shaft as he leveled a defiant look at the Wolkenritter.

"Stubborn, isn't he?" Zafira noted as he rose from his crouched position, dusting off his trousers as he did so.

"Quick, too," Vita snorted, conjuring another Schwalbe Fliegen sphere into her hand, tossing it gently into the air.

"I suggest you surrender, child," Signum called out to Chrono, her sword glinting ominously in the light coming from the barrier. "You're more useful alive than dead, after all."

"That's not…" Chrono coughed, pulling himself upright as he caught his wind. "That's not an option for me… not against you guys." He took a deep breath, then yanked S4U from the ground and brought it to bear on them. "I don't plan on being your hostage."

"Defiant to the end. You'd make an excellent Knight, young one," Signum noted as Vita lofted the sphere in her hand into the air. The hammer's voice announced the words **"SCHWALBE FLIEGEN"** as Vita swung, the sphere flashing red-hot before it streaked towards Chrono.

There was a flash of light as the sphere connected with a green shield. Red and green sparks sprayed outwards like a pinwheel firework as Yuuno clenched his fingers, the shield bending inward as he drew a hand back.

"And… REFLECT!" Yuuno shouted, thrusting his hand forwards. The iron sphere launched like it was fired from a slingshot, barely missing Vita as it whizzed past her.

"You alright, Chrono?" Yuuno raised his hands up, a slight breeze causing his cloak to flutter as he stood firm.

"Tolerable, ferret boy," Chrono replied.

"You again!?" Vita shouted, glaring daggers towards Yuuno.

"Of course," Yuuno called back as Chrono stepped up beside him. "And I brought all our friends with me!"

There was another flash as Arf appeared beside Yuuno. The wolf-girl smirked and popped her knuckles, her tail swinging behind her. She was soon followed by Schach, the Knight already clad in her Knight Clothing with Windenschaft gripped tight in her hands. A flash overhead announced Rainbow Dash's appearance, the silver light of the barrier glinting off the engraved lightning-bolt-and-cloud cutie mark emblazoned on her breastplate. Shining Armor, meanwhile, flickered into existence beside Chrono, his royal purple and gold armor gleaming and his helm firmly in place atop his head.

The last two teleports appeared in front of Chrono and Yuuno. As the light cleared, Twilight Sparkle and Fate Testarossa-Sparkle stood ready, manes and tails fluttering slightly in the wind.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Chrono," Twilight said, her gaze focused on the trio of knights. "There was a bit of a line for the teleporter."

"No way…" Vita growled. "Like this couldn't get any worse."

"Oh, it could get a lot worse," Twilight noted, brandishing Raising Heart as the rest of the group formed up in a line on either side of her and Fate. "Now, do you feel like giving up?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Clash Over Neighagra

Gil Graham watched as his subordinates scurried about, calling out and responding out loud with status updates. The room was dominated by multiple holographic monitors, each one showing a different individual of Chrono's impromptu squad.

"Scrying and recording systems are online! We've got visuals on Twilight Sparkle, Fate, Enforcer Chrono and Sister Schach!"

"Can we get audio?"

"Negative Limietta. We're doing well to get visuals through the barrier."

"No trans-dimensional signals entering or exiting the containment barrier."

"Get the other sensors up as quick as you can. The more data we can capture the better."

_Papa?_

Gil tuned out the constant chatter of the room as he heard Lotte chirp in his head. _Yes, Lotte?_

_Me and Aria've got the coordinates for the combat zone. We're waiting for your order._

_Good. Both of you remain on stand-by. If something happens, I'll have you intervene…_

"Admiral Graham, sir? Do you wish to take command?"

Gil re-focused and smiled faintly at Amy. "Not at the moment. I think things are well in hand, Miss Limietta."

* * *

_This isn't good,_ Signum thought to herself as she stood beside Vita and Zafira. The barrier that filled the sky above them and curved down to earth had effectively trapped the trio of knights; the sheer power of the silvery curtain of fire suggested that any attempt at escape would be fruitless. And to make matters worse, she and her allies were outnumbered two-to-one. She was used to overwhelming odds, true, but this was no collection of common soldiers.

_No. This isn't good at all._ Her hand tightened on Laevatein, the sword's purple wrapping comforting against her fingers.

"What do we do, Signum?" Vita whispered softly, Graf Eisen held before her defensively.

"Believe it or not," Twilight Sparkle called out to them, drawing Signum's attention to her, "I don't really want to fight you. Not after last time."

"Is that so?" Signum replied flatly.

"It is!" Twilight smiled nervously. "I'm sure you've got some logical reason for what you've been doing. If you just surrender peacefully and explain yourselves, things would go a lot smoother…"

"As much as I'd like to," Signum replied, "surrender is not an option for us. Our goals are greatly at odds, and we have too much to lose right now."

"Besides," Vita smirked slightly, "an emissary of peace shouldn't be carrying a spear, right Signum?"

Signum sighed heavily. "This really isn't the time for those kinds of jokes, Vita."

Vita blinked. "What? What're you talking about Signum?"

"I'll explain it later," Zafira grumbled under his breath. "Maybe when you're older."

"If you're done chatting," Chrono interrupted, stepping into the front of the group, "I'd like to repeat Miss Sparkle's question. Are you going to surrender?"

Signum closed her eyes and shook her head. "There's an old Belkan saying; _'Eine kostenlose ratte fleht, eine gefangene ratte beißt.'_"

"'A free rat flees, a trapped rat bites,'" the pink-haired woman translated. "Am I correct?"

"Indeed," Signum shifted her stance slightly and raised her sword. "Right now, you have us in a very lovely trap. We can't escape, and we can't surrender. Our only recourse is to show you how sharp our teeth are."

"Then I guess we'll have to bring you in after we've knocked you senseless."

"It certainly seems so."

"Good!" The rainbow-maned pegasus shouted, pounding one hoof against the other, her boots making a loud clang as she did so. "Because I owe you guys a face-full of pain for what you did to my friends. Nobody does what you did and gets away with it!"

"Get in line, Rainbow. I owe tall, dark and fluffy there a rematch," Arf added, pointing towards Zafira. "And don't think I'm going to play fair this time, you jerk!"

"You're really not helping my case here, girls," Twilight grumbled.

"Conflict is inevitable, Twilight Sparkle," Signum responded.

"It doesn't have to be. Surely you'd understand that the rational-"

"Sometimes the rational course isn't the best course. We are the Wolkenritter, Knights of the Cloud. If you want to prove your point, prove it with strength."

"That sounds familiar," Fate sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine. You want to fight, we'll fight," Twilight deadpanned. "If we win, you'll surrender and come peacefully. And then we can discuss this like reasonable sentient beings. That suit you?"

"Perfectly," Signum smiled slightly. True, the situation was looking bad, but some deep part of her welcomed the battle. A fight of this magnitude would properly challenge her for once…

_Signum, what's the plan?_ Vita's telepathic whisper nudged her out of her eagerness and steadied her. She had the rest of her squad to worry about. Allies first, self gratification later.

_We need to stay mobile,_ Signum replied. _Take to the air first and establish control there… then we can concentrate on downing targets one by one. Vita, distract them with an Eisengehuel so we can get some space. Afterwards, follow my lead. Understood?_

Zafira and Vita nodded slightly as Signum stepped forwards, standing in front of Vita. The opposing squad readied themselves in response, bringing their various weapons to bear or taking up combat stances.

"Laevatein," she ordered, "Cartridge Load."

**"EXPLOSION,"** the sword exclaimed, the artificial voice sounding eager. There was a loud crack as Laevatein fired the Cartridge, power surging into her body as a pink Belkan triangle sprang into existence beneath her.

_Now!_

Zafira and Signum took to the air as Vita swung her hammer downwards, a red and white sphere of mana forming before her. **"EISENGEHEUL,"** Graf Eisen's voice boomed as Vita's hammer connected with the sphere.

A loud, deafening boom and a brilliant flash of light filled the air as Signum streaked upwards, a pink-hued mach cone forming in front of her as she accelerated. She was soon joined by Zafira and Vita as they fell in beside her.

_We won't have much time, so listen carefully,_ Signum sent telepathically to the others. _Our first target should likely be Twilight Sparkle. If Vita's correct, her magic will give us the-_

There was a brilliant flash as Vita vanished, cutting Signum's words short.

"Vita?!" Her shout of surprise was unconscious as she looked around.

_I'm fine!_ Vita shouted mentally. _That purple pile of Scheiße just teleported me! How in the hell did she do that so fast?!_

Signum risked a glance downwards. A reddish-purple dome slowly lowered, the white unicorn stallion's horn glowing brilliantly as he looked upwards at them defiantly. Twilight and Chrono ran off to one side and took to the air, brilliant purple wings ringed with ribbon-like loops of light unfurling from Twilight's back.

_A barrier,_ Signum hissed mentally. _He blocked the Eisengeheul's shockwave with a barrier!_

There was a loud, familiar rustle of fabric. Signum spun around and raised her sword, Laevatein's blade meeting a familiar black axe head. Fate hovered just above her, her cape fluttering and Bardiche's head glittering in the silvery barrier's light.

"Testarossa-Sparkle," Signum greeted her foe, their weapons locked together.

"Signum," Fate replied. "Incoming."

Signum was about to respond as a metal-clad hoof sucker-punched her right in the jaw, sending her reeling back. A hand jumped to her chin as she recovered and glared at the rainbow-maned pegasus hovering beside Fate

"Two-on-one?" Signum rolled her jaw.

"Heck yeah! Oh, maybe I should introduce myself," her assailant smirked. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria. I'm going to be kicking your teeth in today. Nice to meet ya."

A loud, angry shout caught Signum's attention. She glanced past the two ponies to Zafira, who was currently surrounded by a nimbus of reddish-purple light and being rapidly reeled in at least four chains; two bright green, two bright orange.

_Oh blessed Cradle of the Saints… they planned this!_

* * *

_"So what's first, Chrono?" Schach asked, looking at the Enforcer from her spot at the meeting table._

_"Divide and conquer," Chrono answered, tapping his fingers on the table. "The Wolkenritter are a unit. If we let them work together, they'll do their best take down the greatest threat. So we break them up; separate them by distance as much as possible."_

_"I could probably teleport at least one of them away," Twilight seemed a little uncomfortable about that. _

_"Me and Yuuno can chain one of them up… assuming they just don't break out," Arf offered. "Then what?"_

_"We've got numbers on our side," Chrono answered. "We go two on one, force the individual members to focus on us. Twilight and I will focus on Vita…"_

* * *

Vita flailed as she reappeared, pinkish light filling her view before suddenly returning to more normal levels. The sudden surge of cool air was a great relief, even as her feet skipped slightly along the surface of the river. One moment she had been flying straight upwards alongside Signum, and then the world had turned bright and scorching hot, like she'd been thrown through an incinerator. She coughed, sucking in air as she checked to see if she was still intact.

_Nothing's burned… nothing's on fire…_ She tried to slow her breathing as she looked around. _It had to be Sparkle… but how?_

Signum's shout interrupted her train of thought, pulling her attention upwards. Signum was far above her, well above the edge of the falls.

_I'm fine,_ she shouted telepathically. _That purple pile of Scheiße just teleported me! How in the hell did she do that so fast?!_

However she did it didn't matter. Vita clenched her hand tight around Graf Eisen's handle as she summoned up her energy. She needed to get back up to the others…

Then she heard it; a familiar whistling, chirping noise. She swung around and raised a hand in defense as a darting ribbon of blue light sliced down towards her, colliding with her Panzerschild. Blue and red sparks sprayed as the ribbon bounced off of the triangular shield, only to arc back in and strike again like a particularly vicious snake. The cast-off mana sizzled as the sparks hit the water.

"Stupid… damn… spell…" Vita growled as the projectile swerved away, turning into a hovering spiral. That kid had to be nearby; she remembered that annoying little spell of his from the last time they fought.

_Where is he?_ She looked around quickly, hammer held at the ready.

And then the world went magenta again as a hazy nimbus of light sprang up around her. Vita shouted as she was jerked like a rag-doll, some great unseen hand gripping her tight and holding her still even as she kicked and squirmed.

"Got her," a familiar voice shouted. Vita found herself spun around as Twilight Sparkle and Chrono dove down, coming to a stop just above the water's surface. Vita glared at the unicorn; the purple pony's horn was burning bright, its aura matching the color of the energy holding her.

"Good. Keep a hold of her, Twilight," Chrono replied, leveling his staff in Vita's direction. "The last thing we need is her getting loose."

"What's the matter," Vita taunted, "too scared to fight me one-on-one? Hey!" Vita shouted as blue bands of light snapped around her wrists and yanked them outwards, pinning her arms perpendicular to her body. "No fair!"

"You're one to talk," Chrono replied, his staff glowing as he maintained the bind. "I didn't hear you objecting when it was three-on-one earlier."

"That was different!" Vita grimaced as she yanked on the bindings. They felt a lot stronger than before. These wouldn't be as easy to break as last time, she could tell. "Not like… nngh… it's going to… rrrgh… matter when I get… nnngh… my hands on you two!"

"Vita," Twilight floated closer, moving in front of Chrono to look at her, "this doesn't have to be like this, you know. We don't have to be enemies. It's just that… well…"

"Oh please," Vita replied snippily, "don't give me that. You really expect me to believe you? I may look like a little girl, but I'm not stupid, you pointy-headed purple idiot!"

"Pointy-headed purple idiot?!" Twilight replied incredulously, then shook her head. "Look, I'm being serious! I know you're loyal to your Master, but even you should know that what you're doing is wrong! Don't you care what'll happen to our world when the Book of Darkness is completed?"

"Should I?" Vita growled, causing Twilight's eyes to widen in horror.

"You… you don't care if our entire world is destroyed?!"

It was Vita's turn to be shocked. "Destroyed? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Chrono pushed Twilight aside with his staff as he approached, the wings of the unicorn's flight spell flapping. "You know what happens when the Book of Darkness is completed. The list of worlds that have been reduced to barren chunks of rock by that thing is as long as my arm."

"What… no…" Vita shook her head in confusion. "You're lying. That's not… that's not what happens…"

"Vita," Twilight's voice was gentle. "I've seen the images. Chrono's right. The Book-"

"S-shut up!" Vita snapped, causing Twilight to recoil slightly. "You're both liars!"

"I told you they wouldn't listen to reason, Miss Sparkle," Chrono leveled his staff at Vita.

"Chrono, wait," Twilight interrupted, turning her attention to the human. "Something's not-"

"No, no waiting. We can interrogate her properly once she's been subdued. S4U! Load Cartridge!"

**"YES BOSS,"** the Device replied as the head of the staff extended upwards, revealing a revolving cylinder. The cylinder rotated one step before the entire assembly slammed back into place, triggering the cartridge with a loud crack. Chrono visibly winced as blue-white light surged down his arm.

"Oh come ON," Vita shouted in disbelief. "You've got a Cartridge System now?!"

"Yes, I do." Chrono gripped his staff in both hands and swung it forwards like a sword, a blue Mid-Childan spell circle springing up beneath her feet. A bright blue sphere of light winked into existence at the tip of his staff, quickly growing and rippling with energy.

Vita's eyes widened. She recognized a Bombardment-type spell when she saw it. _That idiot's going to use a spell like that at this range?!_

"Chrono, what're you doing?!" Twilight gaped.

"Subduing the target," Chrono replied, the sphere of energy thrumming as a loop of blue glyphs surrounded it.

**"FULL CHARGE,"** S4U noted mechanically.

"G-Graf Eisen!" Vita shouted

**"PANZERHIDERNIS!"** Graf Eisen replied, a deep chime ringing out as a barrier swirled up before her, the dome-shaped defense between her and the Enforcer.

"Hold her steady Twilight. Blaze Cannon, Breaker Mode! FIRE!"

There was a loud boom as the sphere collapsed inwards, then blasted forth towards Vita in a surging shaft of blue energy. Vita winced and turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut as the spell collided with her barrier. She could feel the heat radiating through the barrier.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a noise like fracturing ice. Her barrier was failing. Beyond the barrier, she heard the distinct report of a cartridge being triggered.

_Oh no, oh no, oh damn! I need to-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the barrier gave way, the full force of blast slamming into her. She screamed as she was sent flying, the bindings snapping from the stress as she was catapulted out of Twilight's telekinetic grip. The world spun as she tumbled end-over-end and splashed down into the river.

Her breath rushed out in bubbles as her entire front burned. Her Knight Clothing had taken most of the blast, but it still hurt. It'd been a long time since she'd been blasted with something that powerful. She didn't know when, but she was sure she'd been on the wrong end of a spell like that before. Once. Maybe. She couldn't quite remember…

Her teeth clenched as she came to a halt in the water, her braids fluttering up as she swung her Device back. She could sort that out later. Better to focus on the 'right now' than worry about something like that. And right then, she had someone to beat to death.

_Graf Eisen,_ she ordered telepathically. _Cartridge Load._

**"JA! EXPLOSION!"** The Device's reply was muffled by the water. Bubbles blasted outwards as the mechanism fired, triggering the cartridge with a flash of red light.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Twilight glared at Chrono as the young Enforcer lowered his staff, the 'wings' of his staff expanding and releasing a great gout of mana-infused steam into the air.

"Not really," Chrono replied, his teeth clenched as he shifted his grip. "The Wolkenritter are durable. She won't stay down long."

"But a Bombardment spell at nearly point-blank range? Are you crazy?! And when did you get a Cartridge System?!"

"Had it installed while my Device was being repaired." Chrono winced as he uncurled his fingers from around his Device's shaft. Smoke curled up around his fingers as he held his hand up.

Twilight stared at the bright red skin of the young man's palm, feeling her anger evaporate. "Chrono, your hand…"

"It's fine. Just feedback from the cartridge system. I'll worry about it later…" Chrono winced as he readied his staff again.

"It's _fine_? You've got to be-"

"We've got more important things to worry about right now Miss Sparkle." Chrono turned away to look in the direction Vita was launched. "We need to find our target before she recovers…"

Water blasted upwards as Vita surged up from the depths, a deafening whine mixed with an angry scream announcing her presence. A plume of flame streamed out from behind her Device as she streaked upwards, then dove down towards Twilight and Chrono like a rocket.

There was a flicker of light as Twilight winked out, dragging Chrono along through the teleport as Vita got within striking range. Twilight flared her wings and spun as they reappeared several dozen feet downstream. She felt the shockwave from Vita's swing as the hammer connected with the water's surface, kicking up a wall of fluid and sending violent waves along the river.

"I think she's recovered," she quipped irritably as Raising Heart rose up before her, supported by a near-invisible aura of energy of it's own creation. "Let me take the lead from here Chrono."

"If you're planning on trying to talk to her-"

"I'm more concerned about you burning your hands off," Twilight snapped before turning her attention back to Vita, who had turned to face the pair. "Now get behind me!"

"I hope you know what you're doing," Chrono growled, drawing back as Twilight focused.

_Raising Heart? How's your new equipment looking?_

_**Condition Green**_, the Device replied telepathically. **_All systems and subsystems are functioning at optimal efficiency._**

_What about the ENTD System?_

_**Energy Neutral Thaumaturgy Drive System is online. Command is 'Drive On.'**_

_Alright, here goes nothing._ Twilight inhaled, as she saw Vita's hammer ignite again. "Raising Heart! Drive On!"

**"FRAME OPEN!"** Raising Heart's body lit up as the system engaged. The C-shaped portion of the staff's head spread outwards, magenta light igniting from the seam that ran along the flat sides of the device. Meanwhile, Twilight's Barrier Jacket expanded outwards, the plate-like segments of 'cloth' shifting slightly to reveal her under-suit. The deep purple gave way to magenta as the under-suit began to fluoresce, surrounding Twilight in a faint halo.

Twilight shuddered, feeling a surge of power well up inside her. Princess Luna had explained that the system worked by drawing ambient magical energy from the environment, much like her Starlight Breaker. Unlike the Starlight Breaker, the ENTD system concentrated the energy on the user, providing a pool of mana that Raising Heart could draw from, as opposed to her own Linker Core.

**_Drive is now engaged,_** Raising Heart reported. **_Overdrive Pool currently at five percent capacity. Radiant Form Defensive Collection system online._**

"We have more important things to worry about!" Twilight shouted as Vita launched towards her, the spike of Graf Eisen's Raketenform gleaming as the Knight boosted towards her. "Defense up!"

**"CORONA WALL!"** Text played across Raising Heart's core as she announced the spell. There was a flash as Vita struck, a magenta Mid-Childan spell circle springing into existence to intercept. Hammer and shield clashed, sending sprays of red sparks in all directions. However, as the sparks sprayed away they began to arc around, swirling rapidly towards Twilight's body.

"What the hell?!" Vita shouted over the din of her rocket engine. "What's with the light show!?"

"Chrono's not the only one who got an upgrade!" Twilight called back. "Let's go Raising Heart! Launch now!"

**"WALL LAUNCH!"** There was a loud rustle as four wings, similar to Twilight's old Flier Fin spell, unfurled from the edges the Corona Wall. The shield thrummed and then, with a loud rustle of feathers, launched itself forwards, slowly pushing Vita backwards even against the force of the jet.

"Rrrgh! Punch through Graf Eisen," Vita shouted. "A stupid shield can't stop us!"

**"BEWEGUNG,"** the hammer replied, the jet engine roaring as it kicked into high-gear.

_Gotcha,_ Twilight thought as Raising Heart leveled itself at Vita. "Raising Heart, Corona Shooter."

**"READY,"** the Device replied as the spell executed. Twilight felt the bolts phase in around her, orbiting perpendicular to her ribcage like a ring around a planet.

"Fire!"

Twilight could see a look of dawning comprehension on Vita's face as a dozen Corona Shots launched, streaking towards the shield she was trying to break down. The blasts surged inwards, then vanished just before connecting with Twilight's Corona Wall. A second flash announced their re-emergence, flying inwards to pound Vita from every direction. The young Knight screamed as the blasts exploded around her, quickly filling the area with haze as the Corona Wall dissolved.

"Had enough, Vita?" Twilight called out. Her answer came as the cloud of smoke and mana was sundered by a swing of Vita's hammer, the knight looking more than a little worse for the wear.

"It's going… to take more than that… to stop me," Vita panted, then swung Graf Eisen into position.

"I thought so," Twilight replied, flaring the wings of her flight spell as she readied herself, the sound of a sonic boom going off high above punctuating her ready stance.

* * *

_Chrono then turned to glance down the table at Fate and Rainbow Dash. "I'm assigning you two to engage Signum. She's the field leader of the group, so it's important we keep her from joining up with the others."_

_"So you want us to intercept her?" Fate glanced over at Rainbow Dash._

_"Exactly. The two of you are our fastest fliers. Keep Signum busy. Block her. If you can bring her down, so much the better."_

_"I'll do my best," Fate replied._

_"Relax pipsqueak," Rainbow grinned, looping an arm around the much smaller filly. "You've got me as your wingpony! You've got nothing to worry about."_

* * *

Sparks flew as sword met axe-head, a distinct bell-like tone filling the air as Laevatein's blade met Bardiche's crescent edge. Signum's eyes were narrow with concentration as she fended off her opponent's jabs and chops. The young pony's Device moved with lightning speed, keeping Signum on the defensive.

That fact on its own was rather unsettling. The last time they fought, Fate had struggled. Her attacks and parries had been quick, but fueled by panic rather than practice. She was talented, but young, inexperienced, unpolished. Signum had enjoyed the fight, but she knew the filly was outclassed.

Somehow, that had all changed. Now it was her turn to be on the defensive.

Signum dodged backwards as Fate's strike swung wide, seemingly presenting an opening for the Knight. An opening Signum decided not to press; the last time she did so, Fate had retaliated by trying to disarm her with a violent yank of her telekinesis. Fate recovered quickly, breaking off her attack as well, her Device poised to strike if Signum attacked.

"How?" Signum asked, Laevatein gripped tight in both hands. "How did you become so skilled so quickly?"

"I have a very good teacher," Fate replied, her eyes focused entirely on Signum.

Signum shook her head. "No. Not even the most skilled master of arms could teach you this quickly," she countered. "Whatever your secret is, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're trying to keep us from escaping."

"Do you think you can escape?" Fate replied as the knight began to circle around her, the filly turning to keep her gaze focused on her. "I mean, even if you do beat us, you can't escape the barrier…"

"You would be surprised," Signum replied. "And if not, we shall go down fighting. That is our way."

And then the world spun as Signum was struck from behind, a very hard metal hoof smashing her on the back of the head as a seven-colored streak slashed by. Signum recovered, her vision swimming from the blow as she did so.

"You know," Rainbow Dash snorted as she banked and came to a halt beside Fate, "that's pretty stupid. You're kinda out-numbered here Siggy."

"Siggy?" Fate sounded incredulous as Signum glared at her assailant.

"That makes no difference," Signum growled, raising her sword forwards in one hand, the other rubbing the back of her head. "If I had to, I would fight an army single-handedly. I would face down the Kaiser herself in the name of my Mistress."

Rainbow's eyes narrowed. "Your Mistress must be pretty impressive…"

"Not really." Signum smiled thinly at that. "But she is my Mistress, and I serve her without regrets. But enough talk… have at you!"

Signum lunged across the intervening space, her form flickering with the sudden burst of speed. Her opponents were just as fast; they flashed away, leaving behind a golden and rainbow-colored streak as they did so. Signum's sword bit empty air as she turned, following their contrails.

_Rainbow Dash is too quick… I doubt I can catch her flying alone… but she has no projectiles from what I've seen. Best to focus on Testarossa-Sparkle for the time being…_

Purple embers of mana trailed from Laevatein's edge as Signum gave chase, shooting after Fate. Her quarry came to a stop several hundred feet ahead of her, a quartet of firing loops opening on either side of her. The empty rings of glyphs began to crackle as spheres of ball lightning formed inside them.

"Conduction Lancer, fire!" Fate swung her Device in a sharp downward arc as she shouted the command. The blasts surged towards Signum, crackling as they arced and converged towards Signum.

**"STURMWIND!"** Signum swung her sword outwards, launching a curtain of flame to intercept. Fire and lightning met and clashed, several of the projectiles fizzling out against the searing wave of heat and mana. One shot, however, managed to avoid the block and connected against Signum's left arm. The Knight blinked; the projectile hadn't even left a mark on her Knight's Clothes, much less caused any harm.

And then Fate's horn flashed. A bolt of golden lightning streaked out from the tip of the filly's horn, leaping to the edge of her axe and then to Signum's arm, quicker than she could even react. Signum shouted in pain as her arm-muscles clenched, the electricity rolling over her Knight's Clothing in a wash of yellow plasma. Signum yanked her arm back, but the tether of electricity remained, connecting the pair together.

Signum's teeth clenched as she thrust her hand forwards, summoning a barrier. The pain ceased as the lightning was held back by the barrier, crackling and licking at the surface of her defense like the tongue of a serpent. Her left arm throbbed with pain as steam wafted off from the long scorch mark on her Knight's Clothing.

"Let's go, Bardiche!" Fate shouted, the line of lightning still connecting the pair together as her Device drew back.

**"YES SIR. CRESCENT FORM."** There was a loud hiss as the Device's crescent blade reoriented itself, moving upwards so that its point protruded at a ninety degree angle from the shaft. There was a thunderclap as a blade of lightning, easily as wide as its wielders body, exploded from the core and curved downwards, crackling with static as a second, shorter blade extended from the opposite side. The edge of the Device danced and ignited as well, golden St. Elmo's fire crackling menacingly along the upturned edge.

Signum's eyes went wide as her opponent shot towards her, the massive blade of lightning joining with the bolt lashing at her barrier. She drew Laevatein up and held it at the ready.

**"CRESCENT ARC,"** the black Device announced as Fate swung. The thick blade of the scythe struck Signum's barrier, the colliding energies making a noise like metal dragging across metal. The barrier crackled, then fragmented as Fate's Device sheered through it before Fate swung once again. Signum parried, the two weapons spraying sparks as her solid, flame-enveloped blade met Fate's energy blade, deflecting it away from her body. The blade thrummed with power as it disconnected from Fate's Device, rapidly forming into a spinning loop of plasma as Fate completed the swing.

Signum clenched her teeth as the hoop-shaped saw blade of energy chewed at Laevatein's edge, pushing her backwards as it advanced. Thankfully, Laevatein's blade was nigh-unbreakable; it would hardly do for a knight to have a fragile sword. Signum pressed one palm against the blunt side of her sword, the purple fire licking harmlessly around her fingers. All she had to do was cut through the spell…

A sudden rush of wind and an engine-like whine caught her attention. Signum looked up as Rainbow Dash streaked towards her in a sharp dive, one hoof pulled back. A pearlescent mach cone had formed in front of the pegasus and was rapidly stretching tighter.

And then she struck.

_**KA****AA****AB****OO****OO****OO****M!**_

The world erupted into a rainbow-colored explosion as Rainbow Dash's hoof connected with her chest. Signum found herself hurtling backwards, the breath driven from her lungs as she spun out of control. She could see a seven-colored shockwave spreading outwards from where she had likely been before.

_Well,_ she thought idly to herself, _that's a rather lovely rainbow…_

And then she landed. Hard.

* * *

Fate was spinning rapidly out of control, her ears ringing and her vision swamped with color. Wind whistled in her ears as she flailed, half-blind and nearly deaf. She had to get control back.

And then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso, stopping her mid-plummet. She blinked and squirmed, trying to get the colorful haze out of her vision.

"…oukayate?!" Someone was shouting, but it sounded muffled, like she was underwater.

"What?" Fate shouted, rubbing an ear with one hoof as the tinnitus faded enough that she could hear. Her eyes re-focused enough as the blooms of color faded. Rainbow Dash was looking down at her, her magenta eyes concerned as the pegasus held her tight.

"I asked if you were okay, pipsqueak," Rainbow replied as Fate groaned, drawing up energy as she once again began to float. Bardiche, once again in Selene Form, hovered up beside her, the auto-suspension tethering him to her like a balloon on a string.

She dipped slightly, her balance still a bit wonky. Rainbow flitted closer, resting her hooves on Fate's withers. "Woah there! Easy. You just took a heck of a blast…"

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Fate shook herself, then looked at her teammate. "Rainbow, what in Equestria happened? I was about to attack Signum and then…"

"I punched her."

Fate stared at Rainbow. "You punched her? That was a _punch_?!"

"Well," Rainbow grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I might have punched her the second I hit Sonic Rainboom…"

"Sonic… Rainboom?" That was the Sonic Rainboom? Admittedly, she'd only heard about it second-hoof from Twilight, but she never thought she'd actually see it. Or be at ground zero of it.

"Yeah. It's kinda my signature thing. I build up speed, then boom!" Rainbow clapped her hooves together sharply, the metal boots clanging as she did so. "Rainbow and sonic boom all at once! Hits pretty hard! But, well…" she frowned, lowering her arms. "I guess you got hit by the blast wave too. Sorry about that. I just saw an opening and…"

"It's alright. " Fate held her head for a second. "Just warn me next time. Don't you know telepathy or something?"

"You mean that mental thingy you and the others do? Nah. It just makes my head hurt… You sure you're alright kiddo? I could go get fuzzy and see if he can't do a little magic on you."

"I'm fine. Just need to shake it off. Not every day I'm that close to an explosion."

"Sorry." Rainbow did indeed look apologetic. "I can't exactly control where the shockwave goes. I made sure to catch you though…"

"Thanks." Fate smiled thankfully. "And relax. I'm fine. Even if you didn't catch me, I would have recovered…"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Uh-uh. No way pipsqueak. What kind of wing-pony would I be if I let my teammate fall outta the sky? Besides, Twilight would never forgive me if something happened to you."

Fate shook her head again, rubbing behind one ear. "We can worry about that later. Where's Signum?"

"Um…" Rainbow turned and pointed a hoof off to the side and towards the ground. "Last I checked, she was going in the general direction of 'that way' really fast."

Fate followed the hoof. If the slowly dwindling dust cloud upstream a mile from the falls was any indication, Signum had hit the ground like a meteor. "Maybe we should go down there and check on her."

"Yeah. Probably a good idea. Come on Fate!"

"Rainbow!" Fate shouted as the pegasus blitzed off before she shook her head and followed. The cool air whipped through her mane as she followed after the much faster pony, skimming over the river's surface before they landed at what looked like the crash site. The dirt and rock had been shattered, a cloud of dust hanging in the air like smoke from a volcano. Fate could barely make out the shape of a humanoid figure in the center of the impact crater.

"Wow," Rainbow landed, folding her wings as she stopped hovering. "Looks like she's down for the count."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fate replied.

"Oh come on Fate," Rainbow scoffed. "She took a direct hit from a Sonic Rainboom! Do you see her… moving?"

Rainbow's voice dropped as she heard the tell-tale clatter of debris moving. The dust cloud slowly began to settle as Signum stood up. Her breaths were slow and ragged as the knight reached up, wrenching her shoulder back into place with a loud groan of pain.

"Ow." Signum's voice was deadpan as she leveled an amused look towards Fate and Rainbow.

Rainbow gaped. "How…how the flying _feather_ are you able to get up?!"

"I'm hardly fragile, Rainbow Dash." Signum chuckled dryly as she reached down, slowly picking up her sword and sheathing it, her long hair hiding her expression. "But I must admit, I'm quite surprised…the fact that you two are giving me such difficulty is very shocking. You have my full attention now."

"Your attention, huh?" Rainbow Dash crouched slightly as Signum shifted her weight, raising her head to look directly at them. "Good. I hate being ignored."

Fate felt worry creep up her spine as she saw Signum's expression. She'd seen that thin smile before; the Knight had had a similar expression when Fate managed to land a blow when they fought over the library.

It meant Signum was enjoying herself.

_Bardiche,_ she whispered telepathically to her Device, _get ready to engage the ENTD._

_**Yes sir. ENTD System is prepared and ready.**_

"Then perhaps it's time I show you what I can do. Laevatein, Cartridge Load."

**"EXPLOSION!"**

Bardiche floated up before Fate, the combat-handling programming integrated into its core feeding her data. "Bardiche," she commanded, "Drive On!"

**"FRAME OPEN!"** There was a loud crackle of power as Bardiche engaged the ENTD System, her barrier jacket expanding to reveal Fate's under-suit. The formerly black bodysuit underneath her armor fluoresced a bright gold, a rush of static crackling over her body as it did so. The sides of Bardiche's blade spread open to reveal energy vents, golden light spilling outwards over the glittering black blade.

**_ENTD System engaged,_** Bardiche noted. **_Barrier Jacket Strike Form subroutines engaged._**

"Hunt them down, Laevatein! _Schlangebeißen!_" Signum shouted. Her hand flashed to her sword's handle, then arced outwards. There was a loud clatter, like chains being rattled together, as the sword flashed and segmented, the V-shaped sections of steel connected together by thin lines of purple light.

Fate went right and Rainbow went left, taking to the air as the long bladed whip slicing down on where they had been standing. Fate zigzagged through the air as she climbed, a static-filled contrail flickering behind her as she ascended.

Then she heard the rattle of chains again. Her eyes widened as she looked back, then rolled out of the way of the darting edge of the sword, the ribbon of blades and light nothing more than a rasping blur as it passed by her, slicing a neat hole through her black cloak. The leading point curved back towards her, darting at her like a vengeful snake. Fate winced as she barely dodged again, the sharp edge leaving a shallow cut on her cheek as it passed by.

_It's too fast to dodge normally,_ she thought to herself as she dodged. _I need to up my speed. Bardiche!_

**"BLITZ RUSH,"** Bardiche announced as the chain-blade wove around for another strike. There was a thunderclap as the spell kicked in, lightning streaking across her body as she darted out of the way. She caught sight of Rainbow as the pegasus darted upwards, quickly banking to catch up to her.

"We can't stay still!" Fate shouted as she matched Rainbow's speed.

"No duh! How long is that stupid chain anyway?!" Rainbow shouted back, glancing around with eyes wide with fear. There was a loud rasp as the chain-blade swirled up around them, chasing the pair of ponies even as they ascended. "What is she doing?!"

"I think she's trying to hem us in! We need to-"

"Watch out!" Rainbow swerved and body checked Fate, then let out a scream as the blade-whip sliced along her side.

"Rainbow!" Fate shouted as she came to a halt, her horn lighting up as she pulled the pegasus away from the hissing ribbon-blade. Rainbow whinnied in pain, a hoof going to her barrel as blood welled up from the long gash running along her side, just below her left wing.

_It cut right through her suit,_ Fate thought to herself as she saw the wound. _If it had been any closer, it would have gone right through her…_

"Nnngh… okay… yeah… that hurts…" Rainbow hissed. The pegasus glanced down, then looked at her crimson-covered hoof, her expression turning from one of pain to fear. "Uh…that's… that's a lot of blood…"

"Rainbow, go." Fate turned in midair to glance downward. Signum was far below, no doubt guiding the blade in for another attack. "Get out of here. Find Yuuno and get yourself fixed up. I'll keep Signum busy."

"No way!" Rainbow panted softly, still pressing her hoof against the laceration. "I'm not leaving you to-"

"Twilight would never forgive me if anything happened to you. I can handle things. Besides, you won't be much use to anypony if you collapse from blood loss."

"Ugh… fine." Rainbow frowned, then gently punched Fate on the wither. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Fate, incoming!" Rainbow shouted. The yellow unicorn looked upwards as the blade came around, her red eyes narrowing as her horn crackled, a jagged golden aura flashing around it as mana surged into her from the ENTD system.

**"STRIKE LIGHTNING!"** Bardiche announced,

Fate slashed her head forwards. There was a loud crack as an arc of plasma manifested, catching and parrying the blade, knocking it off course.

"Go Rainbow," Fate shouted as Bardiche's head rotated back into Crescent Form. "Now!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Rainbow replied, fluttering her wings as she flew off. "Just be careful!"

Fate didn't reply as she tossed her head, drawing another bolt of lightning through the air to parry another incoming strike. Compared to Princess Luna's blades, parrying the single attack was relatively easy, especially with the ENTD backing her up.

And then the ribbon began to retract. Fate blinked as the bladed whip swirled backwards, almost like a tape measure being rewound. Fate turned and looked downwards at Signum and charged, the great blade of her beam scythe at the ready. The intervening distance flashed by quickly for Fate.

Signum didn't move. Her sword reformed with a clatter as Fate drew near. The knight dodged backwards as Fate swung, the burning yellow blade blackening the earth as it struck.

"Sending your friend away was unwise," Signum noted, sheathing her sword as she crouched slightly, her muscles tensed like a coiled spring. "Now your numerical advantage is gone. Do you really think you can face me on even ground?"

"Better than have her bleed out," Fate replied, raising Bardiche to the ready. "As for even ground… we won't know until I try, will we?"

Signum nodded. "A fair point. Now… come at me child of lightning. Come at me with all your might."

Fate's eyes narrowed and her horn crackled with lightning.

Signum's sword-hand tightened on Laevatein's grip.

Fate lunged, her body suddenly flashing bright with lightning. There was a sound like a thousand matches catching fire as Signum drew her sword, purple flame blooming as she unsheathed it.

Lightning-blade and burning sword collided and filled the air with light, smoke and ozone as the Knight and the unicorn clashed weapons together.

* * *

_"Meanwhile," Chrono continued, "while you two are dealing with Signum, the others will be handling the familiar."_

_"The proper term is Guardian Beast, actually," Schach corrected._

_"I stand corrected," Chrono replied. "However, it still doesn't change the situation. Zafira may be the easiest of the four to capture, since he lacks Signum and Vita's cartridge system to provide any sudden boost of power. I assume you have an idea for a strategy?"_

_"Don't worry," Shining Armor chuckled. "I'm pretty sure we can handle him. He won't be a problem between the four of us…"_

* * *

Zafira snarled, his muscles tensing as he struggled against the forces that were dragging him downwards. His limbs were leashed and his vision awash in a reddish-purple haze of unicorn magic, the telekinetic aura tickling over his skin. He threw himself side-to-side, trying to escape the bonds, but they still held firm as they jerked him steadily towards the ground. Had it been a single spell, it would have been child's play to break free. This many spells, however, made things a bit complicated. It didn't help that at least one of the spells seemed to be suppressing his own magic.

The Guardian Beast shot an angry look down at his assailants; a white-coated unicorn stallion, the mage-child that had been with Twilight Sparkle and, most annoyingly, the orange-haired Guardian Beast he had fought before, accompanied by a pink-haired woman he didn't recognize. All of them seemed quite focused on the task of bringing him to them.

"Did you miss me, big guy?" Arf shouted up at him, a wicked grin on her face as he landed belly-first on the ground with a heavy thud. The binding chains on his arms and legs pulled tight, forcing him into a spread-eagle, his muscles tensed tight as he tried to pull against them.

Zafira didn't dignify that with a response, save for an irritated growl as he looked up.

"I don't think he's happy to see you, Arf," the boy-mage noted, the green chains on his right arm and leg leading back to his magical circle.

"Considering we've got him chained up, I wouldn't be surprised Yuuno," the armor-clad unicorn noted, his horn-glow matching the nimbus surrounding Zafira. He turned his attention back to Zafira. "Zafira of the Wolkenritter, I am Captain Shining Armor of the Equestrian Royal Guard. I would like to request that you come peacefully for questioning related to the Book of Darkness."

Zafira glared up at the unicorn from his position on the dirt. "And if I refuse?"

"We've been authorized to use force to bring you in, if necessary," Shining Armor replied. "But then, that should be obvious."

Zafira glanced from side to side, inspecting the magical chains on his arms, then back at Shning Armor as he weighed his options. "You expect me to go quietly?"

"I'd prefer it if you did," Shining Armor admitted.

"Then you're a fool."

"If you say so." the unicorn smiled faintly, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't know about Shining Armor," Arf growled, tail fluffed up and ears pinned back, "but I'm hoping you don't go quietly."

"Calm down, Arf," the pink-haired human cautioned. "I know you're eager to fight, but our first objective is to capture him."

Arf growled irritably then sighed, causing Zafira to quirk an eyebrow. "Right, right. Sorry, Schach."

"Taking orders from someone other than your Master, pup?" Zafira noted, drawing Arf's attention back to him. "Where's your pride?"

"How about you shut up before I kick your teeth in?" Arf growled as she sharply yanked on the chains, tightening them around Zafira's limbs. Despite the sting, he smiled. There was the weakness he needed.

"Strong words, coming from a lap-dog like you. Then again, the only way you could defeat me is if I was tied down like this."

"What'd you call me?!"

"Arf, calm down," Yuuno shouted, his chains still holding strong as Zafira growled under his breath. "He's just trying to provoke you!"

Arf growled angrily. "But Yuuno…"

"It's not like it's hard," Zafira looked over at Arf and gave a snort. "Why they'd allow a pup like you on the battlefield is beyond me."

Arf growled louder, then stopped as Schach placed a hand on her shoulder. The knight's face was stoic as she walked past the wolf-girl, bearing down on Zafira.

"I'm afraid, Guardian Beast Zafira," Schach said coolly, rolling her shoulders as she came to a stop a few feet away, "that you're not going to get away that easily."

Zafira heard a sound like thunder as Schach brought her blade up, the sky above them glowing with rainbow colors. He glared at the knight defiantly as she swung the weapon down at his head, a loud rush of wind leaving behind a nearly-invisible contrail from the blade as she swung. There was a crack as the weapon made contact, the augmented strike blasting his hair flat from the sudden gust. His vision swam, keeping him from seeing the second blow coming.

The third hit knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"Miss Limietta, this is Sister Schach. We have subdued one of the targets. Requesting permission to return to base."

"We read you Sister Schach," Amy grinned, tapping on her console's keys. "Good job! I'll notify the crew to be ready to receive you."

"Actually, Miss Limietta, I've already taken care of that."

Amy glanced over her shoulder towards Gil Graham. The admiral smiled faintly. "I've got Aria and Lotte on standby at the gate. I figured that something like this would happen. They'll take the Wolkenritter into custody."

"Ah! Well, that certainly helps. Did you get that Sister Schach?"

"I did. Captain Shining Armor and I will be returning with the prisoner. Be ready to receive us."

"Are you sure, Sister Schach? What about the others?" Gil frowned, resting a hand on Amy's chair back.

"I can't engage airborne targets sir, so I won't be of much use unless we ground another target. As for the Captain, it's his prerogative, since we're housing the prisoners in Canterlot. It'd be better we return to keep an eye on the prisoner. Arf and Yuuno will aid the other two groups."

Amy glanced up to look at Gil, noting the frown on his face. "Very well," he replied after a few seconds of consideration. "I'll have them waiting to receive you then."

* * *

"Well, that's one down," Yuuno said, undoing the magic-suppressing chains of his Struggle Bind from the now-limp Zafira. He glanced over at Schach as the knight knelt beside the Guardian Beast, checking his body. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll live, though I don't think he'll enjoy the migraine he'll wake up with." Schach stood up, dusting off her skirt with one free hand before drawing Windenschaft again. "Captain, do you mind carrying him for me? He's a bit too heavy to sling over my shoulder."

"Of course," Shining Armor nodded, his horn lighting up as he levitated Zafira up off the ground.

"Are you sure I can't clock him once, just to make sure he's out?" Arf grimaced, glancing over at Schach.

The knight shook her head in irritation. "I see my talk of discipline still hasn't sunk in. You'll have to vent your anger some other way, Arf. He's our prisoner now."

"Rrgh… fine." Arf grimaced, kicking the ground. "Sorry. I just can't help it when people get under my skin like that."

"You're young. It's understandable." Schach gently rested a hand onto Arf's shoulder. "But you still need to learn how to keep calm, especially in these situations."

"Think you can handle things from here, Yuuno?" Shining glanced over his shoulder at the younger mage.

"Probably," Yuuno nodded. "Just stick to the plan, right?"

"Right."

"They're ready for us Captain," Schach interrupted. "We should probably get going."

"Understood, Sister Schach. Yuuno?"

"Yes?"

Shining Armor smiled as he walked over towards Schach. "Take care of my sister while I'm not here, alright?"

Yuuno chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I'm her big brother. Of course I worry."

Yuuno shook his head as the two disappeared in flash of light with Zafira, then turned to look at Arf. "I guess we should join the others?"

"Looks like it. Let's just hope they're doing- Yuuno," Arf blinked, pointing upwards. "is that Rainbow Dash?"

Yuuno turned, looking upwards as a familiar blue pegasus drifted down towards them. Her flight pattern, however, gave Yuuno cause for concern; she drifted slightly to one side, her wing-flaps slow and infrequent, and she was losing altitude rapidly. The red stain running down the side of her barrel gave some indication to her condition.

"Oh damn. Rainbow! Hold on!" Yuuno dashed along the ground as Rainbow dipped sharply. He swung a hand outwards, summoning a spell-circle underneath Rainbow, a field of energy catching the Pegasus mid-plummet and lowering her to the ground gently.

Rainbow groaned as Yuuno crouched beside her. She opened one eye and smiled weakly. "Hey fuzzy…"

"Don't move Rainbow," Yuuno interrupted, his hands lighting up with green light as he activated a healing spell. "What happened?"

"Heh… got hit… what does it look like?" Rainbow winced as Yuuno ran his hands along the wound. "Give it to me, nnngh, straight doc. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," Yuuno frowned. "The cut's pretty deep, and it looks like you lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised you got as far as you did."

"Can you fix her?" Arf knelt down beside Yuuno, ears pulled back.

"I can heal the wound, but there's nothing I can do about the blood loss," Yuuno sighed. "I'll contact HQ and have them evacuate you."

"No way!" Rainbow groaned, trying to sit up. "I can still…"

"I told you not to move!" Yuuno pressed his hands in, pushing Rainbow back down. "You're in no condition to fight right now. I saw how you were flying; you all but dropped out of the sky. You're going back to Canterlot, and that's final."

Rainbow groaned, her ears pulling back. "Fine… at least I got one good hit in."

"Wait…if you're here, then…" Arf's eyes widened as her hackles raised, her hair poofing out. "You left Fate to fight on her own?!"

"Hey, she told me to get going. Besides, last I saw she was doing pretty good."

"Dammit! Yuuno, stay here, I'm going to help. Master! I'm coming!"

"I was planning on doing that anyway. Just be careful!" Yuuno sighed as Arf sprang into the air, leaving an orange streak of light as she flew off at high speed. He turned back to look at Rainbow. "There she goes."

"Hey, don't be like that fuzzy," Rainbow chuckled. "She's just eager to protect someone she cares about. That's what makes her a pretty cool pet."

"I probably wouldn't call her a 'pet.' Now just relax. I'll have you patched up in no time."

* * *

Shining Armor blinked as he 'landed' back in the transport room, the bright light of the teleportation spell fading rapidly. _I still don't get how Twily can do that so many times,_ he thought to himself, _it just feels…weird._

"Captain Shining Armor? Sister Schach?"

Shining Armor blinked a few more times before glancing at the person addressing him. The pair of cat-eared young women stood together, arms tucked behind them at attention, their identical brown eyes focused on him and Sister Schach. "Miss Aria, Miss Lotte. Good to see you arrived in time."

"We were actually waiting for Papa's orders," Lotte chirped. There was a smile on her face, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Her gaze flicked to the unconscious Wolkenritter Shining was carrying in his telekinesis. "Though I guess you didn't need much help, did ya?"

"Not really," Shining Armor chuckled as he removed his helmet, letting out his mane. "So, I assume you're here to help with keeping him under control?"

"Um…" Lotte glanced at Aria, "well…"

"Our instructions," Aria picked up coolly, "are to take custody of the prisoner immediately and escort him to HQ for holding."

"To HQ? You mean the TSAB headquarters?" Shining Armor blinked. "I was under the impression we'd be keeping him here for questioning. That was what was agreed to during the meeting, after all."

"Plans change, Captain Shining Armor," Aria replied.

"With all due respect, Aria, Lotte," Schach said, crossing her arms, "I don't think that's wise. If he wakes up during transit he could break free and attack us, or escape to an adjacent dimension. There's also the matter of containing him…"

"HQ has the appropriate facilities for containing beings like him, Sister Schach."

"So do we," Shining Armor frowned. "Why would you want to take an extra risk when we can keep him under wraps here? That doesn't make any sense."

"Hey, don't blame us," Lotte shrugged. "This comes from up the chain of command."

"Does it? Alright then. I'll just have to speak to your Master then. For now, however, he," Shining nodded at Zafira. "is going to the dungeons."

The twin Familiars glanced at each other silently, ears pulled back then and tails stiff. Their eyes flicked to Shining Armor, then back to each other.

_They're nervous,_ Shining Armor thought to himself as he watched them. _They're well trained, but they can't hide all the signs… what in Equestria is going on?_

"Okay," Aria exhaled. "Lotte will accompany you to speak with Master. I'll accompany Sister Schach to your containment facilities, if that's alright with you."

"That's fine. I'll send for some guards to carry Zafira to the Royal Dungeons." Shining Armor's lips were set in a neutral frown as he set Zafira onto the ground. Aria stepped over, placing her hands on the unconscious Wolkenritter as her hands glowed blue.

"Sealing spell," she said as Shining Armor quirked an eyebrow. "It should keep him from casting any magic if he does wake up."

"Ah. Right. Schach, keep an eye on him. Miss Lotte, if you'd lead the way?"

* * *

Purple embers sprayed up, fountain-like, from Laevatein's burning blade it clashed and pressed against Fate's scythe. The smell of super-heated air was mixed with ozone from their battle. The battle was at a stand-still; neither she nor Fate could land more than a glancing blow. Fate's speed was unmatched, allowing her to dart out of the way, while Signum's own defense was still holding steady.

Fate drew her scythe back, then whipped the blade upwards, the grand blade of plasma curling upwards like an uppercut towards Signum's body. The Knight dodged backwards, her chest rising and falling with her loud, steady breath. She regarded her opponent as she held her sword in a defensive stance, purple flame wreathing up the length of her blade.

Both of them were breathing hard. Fate's narrow frame quivered under the crackling aura of yellow lightning given off by her Barrier Jacket, several broad scorch marks and thin cuts decorating the armor-like surface. Signum, meanwhile, was in similar shape; bands of blackened 'cloth' decorated her white coat and purple tabard, and some of her long pink hair had been burned off. Her knuckles ached from the tight grip she kept on her blade, while her off-hand was slightly burnt from a barrier-breaking slash Fate had landed. Her body still ached from the lucky shots from earlier; her sternum in particular throbbed as she breathed.

Signum chuckled softly. "How strange…"

"What?" Fate replied, her scythe at the ready.

"To think a child your age would give me so much trouble… I'm impressed. Were this another time, I would have been proud to call you a friend."

"You say that like it's impossible," Fate replied, Bardiche's blade crackling in the still air. "Trust me, I've made friends with the ponies I fought here. We're really not that different from each other, you know?"

"You think so, child of lightning?"

Fate nodded. "I know so. I know what it's like to fight for someone, to do what they tell you to do even if it's wrong. Surely you understand that doing this is wrong, even if you were ordered to…"

"I do, but you are sadly mistaken."

Fate blinked as Signum sighed. "I was not ordered to fill its pages. We weren't ordered. We chose to do it. But if we're to save our Mistress's life, we must complete the Book. If I must be a villain to do so, then so be it."

Fate's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Signum opened her mouth to speak, then glanced downwards as she saw a glint of orange flash over her sword blade. She dodged backwards as several orange bolts of light streaked up past where she was floating. A familiar orange-haired wolf girl flew upwards and came to a halt beside Fate, hands raised in a defensive stance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master," she said.

"Arf? What're you doing here? I thought you were handling Zafira."

"Not any more," Arf grinned, flashing fangs at Signum as she answered Fate. "Zafira's already been handled. He's probably back in Canterlot, locked up somewhere nice and cozy."

Signum frowned. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, it is," Arf's grin faded, her expression becoming serious as she clenched her fists, her knuckles popping as she did so. "Which means that I get to take out my aggression on you, since I didn't get my rematch."

"Arf, wait," Fate warned, "just wait a moment…"

_Now's my chance._

"Why should I wa-HEY!"

Signum only heard a brief bit of the shout as she streaked away from Fate and her Familiar, the wind rushing through her hair as she accelerated. She had to regroup with Vita. If they could work together, they might have a better chance. Only slightly better, but at that point any improvement was welcome.

**"BLITZ RUSH!"**

Signum swung her blade up, Fate's scythe barely intercepting the blow in time. Sparks of mana and purple embers sprayed forth as their blades connected. Signum's gritted her teeth as she attacked and parried and countered, their strikes coming so fast that the air between them seemed to turn into a haze as they flew, circling around a horizontal axis as they fought. Signum increased her flight speed, doing her best to beak free of the melee, only for Fate to break off first, darting upwards and away in a flash of golden light. A sudden blaze of orange light soon announced why as Signum spied Arf floating ahead of her, the orange-haired Familiar grinning as several orange spheres of light popping in around her.

Signum braked as the Photon Lancers launched towards her, swinging her off-hand up to call up a shield. The blasts of orange light splashed harmlessly around the triangular shield as blast after blast collided with it.

_She's just distracting me…_ Signum thought irritably, her eyes darting about. _Where's her Master? Where's Fate?_

Signum got her answer as she heard the tell-tale crackle of Fate's scythe. She turned half-way, holding her shield up as she slashed Laevatein upwards to catch the incoming strike. The outer edge of the plasma blade only barely missed her head as she clashed with Fate's blade, both of them locked together.

"Hyaah!"

Signum glanced back, grimacing as Arf barreled down on her shield. The Familiar's fist ignited in orange light as her fist landed on her triangular shield.

"Like that's going to stop me," Arf shouted, pressing her fist against the shield. Orange cracks rapidly spread across the surface of the shield before it broke under the weight of Arf's Barrier Break spell, making a noise not unlike shattering glass.

Signum bent her arm, letting the Familiar's fist land against the flat of her forearm, only for Arf to grab her wrist with both hands.

"Gotcha!"

"Arf, wait!"

Signum's bicep flexed as she turned, spinning Arf towards Fate. The little unicorn blinked, pulling her scythe away as the larger wolf-girl collided with her, sending them both flying.

"I cannot let you stop us Fate. Not now. Roar for me, my dragon," Signum called out, swinging Laevatein backwards as the familiar crack of a Cartridge being triggered filled the air. The sword's bade elongated and segmented as it switched to Schlangenform, the snake-like chain-blade extending out as fire wreathed up it's length. Signum whipped the chain above her head in a wide arc, lengthening it outwards before swinging the chain towards Arf and Fate. The purple flames roared as the chain approached, whistling through the air like an uncurling bullwhip.

There was a flicker as the pair quickly untangled themselves, an orange contrail darting to the left and a yellow one darting to the right, only barely dodging the flaming chain strike. Signum bit back a curse as she yanked Laevatein back, the chain retracting rapidly as Fate came in for another strike.

Yes. Things were not going well at all for her.

* * *

"I'm afraid so, Captain."

Shining Armor tried not to let his feelings show as he looked up at Admiral Gil Graham. The three of them had, mercifully, stepped out of the hub that the others were monitoring the battle so that there wouldn't be any disruptions. Which was good, because Shining Armor was starting to get irritated.

"Forgive me Admiral," Shining Armor kept his voice carefully neutral. "But I understood that we had an agreement. The Wolkenritter were to be housed here in Canterlot upon capture, so that we could question them about the location of the Book and it's Master. Now you're saying that your people at HQ want them be housed there?"

Gil sighed, even as Lotte made a little growling noise. "I'm afraid so. HQ wants the Wolkenritter safely under their control as soon as possible. I understand that the situation isn't ideal, but orders are orders." The older gentleman reached into his coat and produced a folded sheet of paper. "A copy of the request. I just received it an hour ago…"

Shining Armor frowned as he looked over the document. He was used to looking over parchment scrolls, but the dispatch looked to be legitimate. The text was backed by a pale watermark of what he assumed was the TSAB's coat of arms, and had an official signature as well.

"Why was this not brought to our attention immediately?" Shining Armor replied, floating the paper back to Gil.

"I'm afraid that's partially my fault" Gil sighed, tucking the paper into his pocket. "I hadn't expected for us to encounter the Wolkenritter so soon. By the time I received the dispatch and confirmed it with HQ, Chrono was ordering the mobilization." Gil gave the unicorn a slightly sheepish smile. "Nor had I expected us to actually capture one of them…"

Shining Armor sighed, pawing the ground with one front hoof. "Right. Right. I see your point." Then he straightened himself, shaking his head as he looked up at Gil. "But I must protest this. This isn't a good idea."

"I understand, Captain Shining Armor, but my hands are tied."

"Is that so, Admiral Graham?"

Shining Armor turned at the voice, the bowed his head in deference as Princess Luna stepped out into the hall. Her horn still burned with a silvery-blue light, though the brilliant light had faded from her eyes. "Forgive our interruption, but we have heard of this matter and wish to add our own opinion."

"Of course, your Majesty," Gil bowed his head politely.

"Though we agree with Captain Shining Armor's assessment, given the handling of the prior incident, we must unfortunately defer to the Bureau in this case… once certain affairs have been concluded, of course."

Gil blinked. "'Certain affairs?'"

"Indeed." Luna nodded sagely. "Our sister, Celestia, has issued a standing warrant for the arrest of the Wolkenritter. They must, after all, be brought to trial for their assault on our subjects and destruction of property. We are certain that the Bureau will recognize the validity of our legal system in this matter."

"With… all due respect, your Majesty," Gil spoke carefully, "the Bureau has a greater legal claim to the Wolkenritter than Equestria does. You can't simply ignore a request like-"

"True, but you forget that we are not, as of yet, formally allied with the Bureau. Under your very statutes, Equestria is still considered a Non-Administered World until such a time as negotiations have completed. Ergo," Luna looked Gil straight in the eyes, "we are not required, as of yet, to abide by the Bureau's requests."

"I… I see." Gil coughed, folding his hands behind his back. "I'll bring this matter to Celestia's attention in the morning, then."

"If you seek to have her override our decision, you will be disappointed. You will find, Admiral, that she will be in agreement with us," Luna replied coolly. "But by all means, do try. Your attempts to circumnavigate our rightful authority, both as co-ruler of Equestria and as the one in charge of military operations, will win you no favors with our sister."

Gil's eyes widened slightly, before he coughed again. "I'll… notify the Bureau then. I'll leave the prisoner, or prisoners, in your hooves Captain. If you'll excuse us?"

"Of course."

Shining Armor coughed softly. "Um, Admiral? Mind I keep a hold of that dispatch from the Bureau?"

"Oh. Sure." Gil produced the paper again, letting Shining Armor take it from his hand.

"Thank you," Shining Armor replied as Gil and his Familiar stepped back inside the room. His eyebrow quirked as Lotte shot him and the Princess a death-glare, however.

"Captain, would you show us the dispatch?" Luna turned to face Shining Armor.

"Of course, your Majesty." Shining Armor nodded, unfolding the paper and floating it up so Luna could read it.

"Hmm." The Princess of the Moon frowned slightly, her eyes flicking over the text. "Strange," she murmured, "the timing of this dispatch is most peculiar…"

"Princess?"

"Preserve well this document, Captain," Luna closed her eyes. "We may have need of it in the future. Now return to your duties."

"Yes ma'am," Shining Armor drew himself up to attention as the dark alicorn turned and re-entered the room. He turned as well, making his way quickly down the stairs.

_I hope Zafira hasn't woken back up yet…_ he sighed heavily as he trotted down the stairs._ I hope Twily's doing well too…_

* * *

Vita screamed as she was propelled backwards at high speeds, her body impacting against the cliff-side with a thunderous crash and the sound of shattering stone. A fuchsia-colored nimbus pinned her to the cliff-face like a butterfly pinned to a cork board. Her limbs were splayed out, her mallet half-embedded in the rock as she groaned, a few pebbles bouncing off her hat. She was hardly in the best shape; several blue-white blades of mana were embedded in one arm like arrows, and smoke drifted wispily from her Knight Clothing from where Twilight Sparkle's magical blasts had landed, making her look like the burning end of a cheap cigarette.

Twilight Sparkle floated closer, the wings of her flight spell flapping lazily as she hovered in the air. Her horn and Raising Heart's core glowed brilliantly, the thin tether of light linking them together almost lost in the brilliant magenta light of the ENTD.

"Alright," Twilight huffed, blowing a few wayward strands of her mane out of her eyes. Her Barrier Jacket had a thin coat of silver dust, and her breathing was shallow, probably due to the lucky shot Vita had landed with a Schwalbe Fleigen sphere. "Okay. I think this has gone on long enough, don't you?"

Vita coughed, gritting her teeth as she strained against the unicorn's telekinesis. "How… I can't…move…"

"I'm using Raising Heart's control systems and the ENTD to boost my magic's applied pressure and cohesion," Twilight explained, then paused as Vita stared at her. "I'm using my Device to make my telekinesis stronger."

"Oh." Vita replied.

"Anyway, you're not going to be going anywhere until I let go of you," Twilight continued. "I'm pretty sure you won't be able to break out of my grip this time. And since you can't move, you won't be able to reload your Device's cartridge system."

"Oh, you think, nnngh, you're so, rrrgh, clever huh?" Vita grunted as she wriggled.

"Would you please stop that?"

"No!" Vita snapped, still struggling as best she could. _I am not going to be beaten by a Bureau brat and a nerdy pony with a big shiny stick! I'm Vita, Knight of the Iron Hammer! There's nothing me and Graf Eisen cannot smash!_

"Look," Twilight sighed. "It's really difficult to talk to you when you keep trying to get loose and hit me with your mallet…"

"Why would I want to listen to anything you have to say?" Vita snarled. ""You think I'll believe you if you talk loud enough, liar?"

"First, I'm not lying to you about anything. Second, despite what you might think I'm on your side. And third," Twilight frowned. "I'm trying to be your friend."

"Oh, sure." Vita rolled her eyes. "Like you'd want to be friends with me."

"You're not the first human to swing something at my head, you know." Twilight paused. "Well, technically Fate was a human that had been turned into a pony, and you're not technically a human, but a construct created by… never mind. Point is, I wouldn't mind being your friend if you were open to the idea."

"Please," Vita replied sourly. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No. And for the record, you seem real quick to jump to that conclusion. Why?"

Vita blinked, then shut her mouth, staring defiantly at Twilight.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Twilight sighed. "I just think that this is really silly. Things would go much smoother if you stopped treating us like we're your enemies."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Miss Sparkle."

Vita's glare switched to the black-coated human that drifted up beside Twilight. Chrono, as expected, returned her glare with a similar look of disgust. His free hand pressed against his other arm to cover up the large hole torn in his Barrier Jacket's already-tattered sleeve. His hand gripped tight around his black staff, as though his fingers were fused to the metal. "You're expecting too much from them, if you think talking to them will work," he continued.

"Chrono," Twilight replied irritably, "can you please hold off on the hostility for just _one_ minute?"

"Oh drop the act!" Vita shouted. "It's not like I don't get it. You both hate us. I don't blame you."

"You've got that right, Vita," Chrono growled. "Even if I ignored all your other crimes, what you did to my mother and me would be more than enough to make me hate you."

"Not this again," Vita groaned. "Look, Hardhead or whatever your name is-"

"Harlaown!" Chrono snapped.

"Fine, Harlaown!" Vita glared at Chrono. "I get why Sparkle hates me, but what's your problem with me? What'd I do to you, you whiny little brat?"

Chrono stared at her in shock for a few moments before his eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed, his teeth clenching in rage. "You…"

Vita quirked an eyebrow. "Did I hit a nerve there or something?"

"Chrono," Twilight floated in front of him. "Chrono, don't…"

"You and your friends killed my father you _monster!_" Chrono balled up a fist with his un-injured hand, pushing past Twilight as he lunged.

Vita shut her eyes, feeling her head tilt sharply to the side as the punch landed.

"My mom watched him sacrifice himself to kill you and that stupid book!"

Another punch. Vita felt a tooth go loose in her mouth. She tasted copper.

"Chrono! Enough!"

"No! It's not enough! It's not going to be enough!"

Vita cringed as she heard the rage and pain in his voice. Her head jerked again as another punch landed. And then she heard a mechanical voice intone **"STINGER BLADE - IMPALE SHIFT."**

Vita steeled herself. "You don't even have the decency to remember him! Or his name! I'll make sure you never forget the name Harlaown again! Die you-"

"NO!"

Vita heard a hollow popping noise. She cracked open one eye to look at a very irritated Twilight Sparkle.

"What…" Vita garbled, then spat out a mouthful of blood. "What did you do?"

"Teleported him away. Don't worry, I sent him to Yuuno's location. It's just you and me right now." The unicorn tilted her head down, floating closer. "Hold still."

"What? You gonna hit me now too?"

"I didn't plan on it." Her horn flickered brightly as she spoke. Vita felt an odd, tingly warmth as magenta light flowed over her face, then winced as she felt the loose tooth pop back into place.

Vita frowned, running her tongue over the tooth experimentally. "You're…healing me? Why?"

"Don't get any ideas, I just healed where he punched you," Twilight replied, drawing back. "I'm still getting Yuuno's healing spell down, so it's not perfect."

"But why?"

"Let me ask you something," Twilight countered. "When you asked him what his problem was, did you already know the answer?"

"What? That I killed his dad?" Vita frowned as Twilight nodded. "Not really. I mean… I guess I could have, but it's not like I remember… hey!" A growl escaped her throat. "I see what you're doing. You're just trying to trick me, aren't you?!"

"No Vita, I'm not. I'm trying to understand you."

Vita stared at her. "You're serious, aren't you? Even after I tried to kill you, you're being nice to me? What the hell?"

"I wasn't lying earlier Vita," Twilight sighed. "Despite what Chrono might think, I think that we could probably work something out if we talk about this rationally."

Vita continued to stare at her, the gears in her brain turning. There had to be some catch here. This had to be a trick. Nobody would actually be foolish enough to try to talk to them, right?

And yet…

"So…let's say you're telling the truth," Vita grumbled. "What about that brat? Is what he said true too? Does the Book of Darkness really…"

Twilight nodded. "As far as I can tell, yes. I don't have any real reason to doubt the facts. I'm surprised that you didn't know that yourself."

Vita looked away from Twilight. "So… now what?"

"Well, given your current situation, I'd likely count this as you being beaten. I've got you pinned, you've got no cartridges in your Device so you won't be able to use the boost to break free of my grip, and unlike you my mana levels are still high enough that I can keep fighting for a while."

"Cheater."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your options are coming peacefully with us, or I blast you until you do. Non-lethally, of course. I don't really like the second option, but I'll do it if it's necessary. Your choice."

Vita glance from Twilight to her staff, then back to Twilight as she weighed her options. "I'd rather go out with a bang than just surrender. Gimme your best shot."

Twilight stared at her, then shook her head. "Alright. If that's what it'll take for you to come along with us, then I guess I'll just have to oblige you. Raising Heart!"

There was a loud crackle as the Device's head shifted, dissolving away from around the glowing red core. Gold and white metal re-formed around it, expanding into a long, two-pronged, arrow-head like shape. A long golden fin extended backwards from the top, between the cylindrical exhaust vents. The Device looked less like a staff and more like a spear crossed with a tuning fork.

**"PROMINENCE FORM,"** the Device called out, **"STANDBY READY!"**

Twilight floated back, a trio of magenta wings unfurling from where the shaft met the Device's head. "This is probably going to hurt. Are you sure you don't want to surrender?"

Vita smirked defiantly, even as she was pinned by Twilight's telekinesis. "I never surrender. So come on. Do it!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Twilight flew backwards further and further, then came to a stop a respectable distance away. The unicorn's energy wings flared as a Mid-Childan spell-circle wove itself into existence underneath Twilight's hooves, several ribbon-like loops of energy appearing in front of her as she took aim.

_Hey Signum?_ Vita telepathically sent to Signum.

_Vita?_ Signum's reply was terse.

Vita winced as she felt a sudden force slam into her, a blast of air buffeting her and forcing her to shut her eyes. When she opened them again, the air had begun to sparkle and glitter with magenta motes of light. Twilight hovered level with her at a long distance, a sphere of magenta light glowing before her like a captured sun. _I think we might be outmatched._

"PROMINENCE BUSTER!" Twilight's command easily reached Vita's ears. "FIRE!"

A river of pink light slammed into Vita, the roar of the blast drowning out Vita's scream. There was a few seconds of searing pain, and then blackness.

* * *

"Alright Rainbow," Yuuno smiled, patting the pegasus's side gently. "I've got you patched up. There'll be a medical team waiting to receive you once you arrive at Canterlot; make sure to let them check you out in case I missed something."

"Right," Rainbow groaned, rolling over and slowly wobbling to her feet, her metal boots clinking softly as she steadied herself. "Thanks for the helping hand Yuuno."

"No problem. Glad I could help." Yuuno smiled, then rose to his feet. _This is Yuuno Scrya to base, I have one pegasus for transport. We clear?_

_Acknowledged Yuuno Scrya,_ came the reply. _Beginning transit now._

Yuuno exhaled as Rainbow vanished in a flash of white light and mana. At least she was safely out of the way. He glanced upwards as three lines of color crisscrossed and collided overhead; pink, orange and yellow.

_Looks like Fate and Arf are still duking it out with Signum._ He exhaled. _I just hope they're okay up there. Maybe I should check in on Twi-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of purple-pink light. A long, sword-like blade of blue light whizzed harmlessly through the air as Chrono emerged from the teleport.

"-bit- GAH!"

Yuuno only had a few moments to react before Chrono stumbled into him, knocking him to the ground. Chrono's staff clattered on the ground as they landed with a thud..

"Get off of me Chrono!"

"What the," Chrono scrambled off of Yuuno, then cried out as his arm buckled underneath him, forcing him to roll onto his side, then onto his back as he held his injured arm. "Argh! Dammit, Sparkle!"

Yuuno blinked, crawling over to the prone Enforcer. "Chrono? Are you alright? Talk to me."

"That stupid unicorn… rrrgh!" Chrono hissed as Yuuno reached down, touching his arm. "Don't… touch it, you idiot!"

"What happened? That looked like Twilight's teleport spell… is she alright? What happened to your arm?"

"I'm fine. Just dandy." The sarcasm was thick as Chrono started to sit up, still clenching his arm. "That damn unicorn teleported me away while I was teaching that little bitch a lesson…"

"You mean Vita? Wait… Twilight teleported you _away_?!" Yuuno blinked, then frowned. "Chrono, what happened?"

"Nothing happened! Now get me my staff. I need to get back down there and finish punching that smug little brats face in."

"Uh, no." Yuuno reached over, pressing a hand onto Chrono's chest. "I don't think so. Not until you let me see that arm."

"Get your hands off me, Scrya," Chrono growled, slapping Yuuno's hand away.

Yuuno countered by grabbing the tattered sleeve and rolling it up, even as Chrono protested. He recoiled slightly from the sight; veins of red, swollen flesh coiled up Chrono's forearm and up to his bicep like ivy. He could feel the heat radiating from the tissue even under his gloves. "What in the name of-"

Chrono winced. "It's…not as bad as it looks."

"Like hell it is. Can you even move your fingers?!" Yuuno inhaled, pressing one hand against the back of Chrono's burnt appendage, green light filtering over the Enforcer's flesh as he applied a healing spell. "What did you do?"

"Feedback from the Cartridge system…" Chrono winced, looking away as Yuuno's magic did its work. "I guess I might have overdone it."

"If it's done this much damage to your body, I have to agree." Yuuno turned his attention back to Chrono. "So, why did Twilight teleport you away? Are you hurt elsewhere?"

"No…"

"Then why-" Yuuno stopped as Chrono closed his eyes.

"I… attacked Vita."

"Well," Yuuno replied, "that's usually what happens when you're in a-"

"No. Twilight had her pinned down. She was talking her down, and I…" Chrono shook his head and let out a shuddering breath. "I lost control."

"Twilight was right. I am letting my emotions interfere. I didn't want to subdue her Yuuno. I wanted her to hurt. I wanted to kill her. If Twilight hadn't warped me away…"

And then the ground shuddered violently underneath them. Yuuno let out a squawk as he landed on his side, then shielded his eyes from the brilliant pink flood of light that erupted over the edge of the cliff.

_That was Twilight's magic, no doubt about it,_ Yuuno thought as he blinked, trying to clear his vision. The brilliant light slowly faded as the shuddering ground began to calm, letting Yuuno stumble to his feet. _So much power, though…_

There was a soft whooshing noise as Twilight slowly rose over the edge of the cliff, the segments of her Barrier Jacket clicking back into place. Vita, her body limp and smoking, hovered beside her in Twilight's telekinetic grip.

"Twilight!" Yuuno called out as the unicorn landed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Twilight exhaled, setting her Device's butt on the ground and letting it lean against her side. "I'm fine. My ribs could do with some work, but I'll live for now. Where's Chrono?"

"Over there." Yuuno gestured over to the prone young man, then let out a loud 'oof' as Twilight pushed Vita over to him. He cradled the petite girl carefully, curling his nose at the smell of super-heated stone that wafted from her clothes.

"Here… keep an eye on her, would you? She's hurt pretty bad."

"Um…sure." Yuuno nodded as Twilight turned and walked towards Chrono, Raising Heart hovering up and following behind her of it's own accord. He sighed, setting Vita down and giving her a quick once-over as he listened.

"So…" Twilight sounded deeply irritated.

"I know what you're going to say." Chrono replied, sounding rather exhausted.

"I'm sure you do. "

"I'm not going to make any excuses Twilight," Chrono sighed. "I screwed up. You were right. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should have tried to stop you before you got this far."

"I probably wouldn't have listened to you anyway."

Yuuno heard Twilight gasp. "Your arm, it's-"

"It looks bad, I know. It'll heal."

"Chrono, wait, don't get up…"

Yuuno shook his head as he heard Chrono climb to his feet and limp along. There was a clatter as Chrono no-doubt collected his Device, then more footsteps as he trudged over to him. He glanced up at the Enforcer, the young man holding his staff in his good hand as he leaned on it. "So," he said to Yuuno, "how is she?"

"Pretty badly beaten up and unconscious. You guys worked her over pretty hard. I'm not a doctor, but I don't think she's going to get up for a while…"

"Good." Chrono knelt down and placed a hand on Vita's stomach. There was a bright blue glow as bands of light wrapped around the Knight's limbs and Device. "There. I've put a temporary seal on her. I'll take her back to Canterlot and make sure she's locked up."

"Chrono," Twilight murmured as he stood up with a groan.

"It's okay Twilight. I should get some medical attention anyway. You two go give Fate a hand. See you back at base."

"If you say so," Yuuno stood up, stepping back as Chrono and the unconscious Vita vanished in a blast of white light. "Think he'll be alright?"

Twilight sighed, shaking her head as she leaned against Yuuno. "You know Yuuno, I'm not really sure."

Yuuno slipped an arm around Twilight's neck, giving her a gentle side-hug. "He'll be fine. Chrono's made of tough stuff. He'll recover, I'm sure. You alright?"

Twilight nodded. "I just need a second to catch my breath. Even with the upgrades, fighting Vita took a lot out of me. I forgot how intense this sort of fighting can be."

"Well, you might want to catch it quickly," Yuuno glanced upwards. "I think Fate and Arf could probably use a helping hoof."

* * *

"Set her right there."

Shamal nibbled nervously on her lower lip as the pair of unicorn maids carefully lowered Trixie onto the bed, then drew the soft covers up her thin body when she shivered. The bedroom was quite large, the furnishings a bit baroque with the deeply embossed curves and foliage-like patterns on the cabinets and chairs.

Of course, given that this was Fancy Pants' home, she should have expected things to be fancy. She glanced over to the stallion in question, his monocle firmly in place as he watched over his servants.

"That should be all for right now. Feather Duster, Sterling Silver, if you'd excuse us?"

The maids bowed their heads courteously and stepped out, their matching black dresses rustling gently as they did so.

"That should be that," Fancy said, drawing Shamal's attention away from the leaving maids. "Proper Practice should be here in the morning to check on Trixie's condition. If what you're saying is true…"

Shamal nodded. "I know. I know it's too early to tell but… I know I felt something different this time when I used my magic on her. I just hope she wakes up soon…" Shamal exhaled, steadying herself as she stepped away from him. "But that's beside the point. You're sure this place is secure?"

"Swan," Fancy smiled wanly, "this is my manor. Even if somepony knew that Trixie was here or followed my coach back here, they'd need to actually get to her first. Don't worry, she's safe."

"I can't help but worry. But… now that Mistress is secure and safe, I have to go."

"To help your friends?"

Shamal nodded. "If they're in danger… I have to go help them."

"I understand," Fancy stepped up beside her, gently nosing her mane. "But your rings are still malfunctioning from… whatever it was that happened earlier. Without Klarwind, how are you going to…"

Shamal reached out with her telekinesis and lifting the Book of Darkness from its place beside Trixie's bed. "If I have to, I'll use the Book."

"What do you mean?" Fancy Pants eyed the tome warily as it hovered beside Shamal.

"It's usually a last resort… but I can access the Book's programming and use it to cast a spell from its archives." Shamal shook her head. "But if I do…"

"If you do, what happens?"

"The Book would consume its pages to cast whatever spell that's used. I don't know how many pages would be consumed… or if it would affect the Mistress…" Shamal began to pace, her hooves thumping gently against the carpet. "I just wish I knew what was going on. I can't even contact the others…" She stopped, her eyes going wide. "What if they've been captured?!"

"If they've been captured, then perhaps you staying here would be wiser."

Shamal shot Fancy Pants an incredulous look The stallion closed his eyes as he continued. "If they've been captured by the royal guards or those loyal to the Princesses, then there's nothing to worry about. The Princesses are merciful; they won't come to any undue harm."

"But… but I just can't abandon them!" Shamal turned to face Fancy Pants, eyes glittering in the dim light. "They're my fellow Knights!"

"But if you go to aid them and you get captured, then who will help Trixie?"

Shamal paused, her mouth open as her response quickly died. Fancy Pants was right; if she did leave, and something happened to Trixie she'd never forgive herself.

But if she didn't, and the others were captured then she'd be alone...

Fancy Pants approached, gently tilting her head up with one hoof. "Swan… I'll accept whatever decision you make. I just don't want you to rush off and get yourself hurt, not right now."

Shamal inhaled slowly, then nodded. "You're right… I don't like it, but you're right. If the others are captured, I'll be the only one to help our Mistress."

Fancy Pants leaned in and nuzzled her cheek gently. "I know it's hard, but maybe it's the better course of action. After all, you're still free."

Shamal closed her eyes. She had to admit, Fancy Pants did have a point there. She was still free, and she still had the Book of Darkness. If she did rush out to help and got captured, then that'd be it. Checkmate.

Her ear twitched as she heard a groan come from the bed.

"Trixie?!" She pushed past Fancy Pants, causing him to stumble and nearly fall over as she rushed to the side of the bed. She climbed up part-way, her hooves resting on the edge of the bed. She watched with wide eyes as Trixie's eyes fluttered open.

"Sha… Shamal?" Trixie groaned softly, looking up at the Knight of the Lake. "Where… where are we? This…doesn't look like my room."

"That's because it isn't," Fancy Pants coughed as he righted himself, levitating his monocle back up to its resting place. "Hello Trixie. Good to see you're back with us."

"Fancy Pants?" Trixie's eyes widened as she looked up at the stallion. "I… I can explain this."

"I'm sure, though Shamal and her friends have done an excellent job of updating me recently."

Trixie stared at Fancy Pants for a moment, then switched her gaze to Shamal. Her expression was… unhappy. "What did you tell him"

"E-everything, Mistress."

"Everything?!" Her shout was strangled, but enough to make Shamal cringe back. Trixie glowered at her for a few moments, then let her had slump back against the pillow with a groan. "Well…this is a mess. Where are the others?"

"Um…a-about that…" Shamal stammered nervously.

* * *

**"NACHLADEN!"**

Signum controlled her breathing as she slipped her last cartridge into her sword, the chamber hissing and clicking shut as she removed her fingers. Normally, the eight cartridges she carried on her person would have been more than enough for her purposes. She very rarely needed to go through her entire stock.

_Five cartridges spent on a single fight,_ Signum thought to herself as she eyed her opponents. Both Fate and her familiar hovered a ways away from her, both of them looking tired. Fate's breathing was heavy, her cloak sliced nearly in half from one of Signum's near-misses. Arf was little better; the Familiar's Barrier Jacket showed definite signs of wear, and a long, blackened cut ran up one of the wolf-girl's thighs. Yet neither of them were about to break off.

_Even if I had the opportunity, I don't have enough cartridges to use Sturm Falken,_ Signum thought quietly as she raised her sword, the gleaming metal showing her reflection as she took her fighting stance.

_Hey Signum?_

_Vita?_ Signum replied to her fellow Knight telepathically, her mental voice terse.

_I think we might be outmatched._

Signum began to reply before she heard a thunderous explosion. She glanced downwards, her eyes widening as a brilliant flare of pink light lit up the ground below.

_Vita? Vita, respond! Vita!_

No response. Signum gripped her sword tighter, turning her attention back to Fate and Arf. "Vita has been defeated as well, I see."

"Looks like it's just you now," Arf grinned even as she panted, her fangs showing as she did so.

"Indeed," Signum replied flatly, her eyes narrowing as she raised her sword, holding it point-out towards Fate and Arf.

"It's over, Signum," Fate breathed deeply, then brought Bardiche into a defensive position, the scythe-blades dissolving away as the axe head rotated to it's standard position. "You're outnumbered. You don't need to drag this out any further. There's no shame in stopping now."

Signum closed her eyes, letting out a soft chuckle. "How funny. I never expected to hear my own words repeated back to me, especially by one so young. But as you said before," she continued, swinging her arm back as she shot towards Fate and Arf, "neither of us give up that easily!"

**"STRIKE LIGHTNING!"**

There was a loud crack as lines of lightning flashed into existence, forming a web in front of Fate and Arf as Signum charged. The General of the Blazing Flame swerved around each bolt, her long hair and white coat fluttering in the wind as she zigzagged through the forest of electricity.

Fate raised her Device before her as Signum closed the distance, then swung… only for her blade to collide with a bright green shield in the shape of a Mid-Childan spell circle.

"More interlopers?!" Signum hissed as she pulled back, then blinked as she felt something hard wrap around her legs. Looking down, she discovered a set of green chains wrapped tightly around her ankles, the links of which lead back to the young blonde mage from earlier.

"Got her! Twilight!"

There was a bright flash as Signum found herself promptly gripped in a powerful field of magical light, her arms pinned out to either side. Her teeth gritted as Twilight Sparkle floated up beside Fate, her horn glowing brilliantly.

"Sorry I'm late, Fate, Arf," Twilight smiled wearily, though she kept her eyes firmly on Signum. "Are you two alright?"

"A bit burnt, but I'll heal," Arf chuckled, wincing as a hand went to her injured leg.

Signum grimaced, trying to pull against Twilight's telekinesis. "Laevatein," she growled, "Cartridge Load!"

**"EXPLOSION!"** There was a loud crack as the cartridge fired. However, instead of the sudden rush of power she normally felt there was instead a tiny trickle of magic. Signum's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry, but that won't help," the young mage said as he floated up to join the rest of the group, the glowing green chains of his spell crackling loudly as their glow intensified. "My Struggle Bind spell acts as a magical grounding point, so I'm afraid you won't get any benefit from that cartridge or your Device."

Signum sighed, letting her limbs go slack. "I suppose, then, I have been well and truly defeated."

"I guess so…wait," Twilight frowned and she looked Signum over. "Are we going have to blast you into unconsciousness too? I've already had to do that once, and I'm not a big fan of hitting others while they're down."

"No," Signum shook her head. "There is nothing else I can do. I admit defeat. I will honor our agreement."

Twilight sighed, though she did smile faintly. "Finally, a bit of sanity. I was worried there for a moment."

"Like I believe that," Arf growled, eliciting a look from Twilight and Signum. "You're buying this? She just wants you to let go so that she can attack us again."

"Though I admit I would like to continue this battle," Signum replied, "I have already conceded defeat. You will find me an honorable opponent, young Guardian Beast."

"I don't suppose you'd mind proving it?"

"Of course." Signum unwrapped her fingers from around Laevatein as she looked to the golden unicorn. "You may disarm me, Fate Testarossa-Sparkle."

Fate blinked, then turned her head slightly. There was a slight tug as Laevatein pulled free from Signum's hand, followed by the scabbard from her belt, both wrapped in a pale yellow aura. Fate frowned in concentration as she tried to sheathe the sword, missing slightly on the first pass before sliding it home in its scabbard.

"Does that answer your question, Arf?" Signum glanced back to the wolf-girl.

"I guess so… but I'm going to keep an eye on you, just to make sure."

* * *

"Yes!"

Amy grinned, pumping a fist in victory as she let out a gleeful squeal. She turned to face Princess Luna, a big grin on her face. "Amy Limietta to all points," she chirped into her headset, "we've done it! Targets have been captured and neutralized!"

Princess Luna smiled, closing her eyes as her horn dimmed, the barrier on the monitor dissolving away along with the Moon Princess's horn-glow. "Well, Admiral Graham," the dark alicorn said as she glanced towards the older man, "are you satisfied with our results?"

Amy blinked. Graham looked distinctly uncomfortable as Luna. "I must admit," he replied quietly, "I'm very impressed, your majesty. Congratulations are in order."

"Indeed. Now, if you do not mind, I wish to retire to my quarters. Good evening, Admiral, Miss Limietta."

Amy nodded as the alicorn swept out of the room, her feathers rustling softly as she did so. She leaned back against her chair as she did so. They'd done it. They'd captured not one, but three members of the Wolkenritter! If Pinkie Pie were there, it'd be cause for a party.

But why didn't Admiral Graham seem as happy as the rest?

"Excuse me, Miss Limietta." Gil's voice was subdued as he rubbed his forehead. "I think I need to excuse myself for the night…"

"Of course, s-" a yawn interrupted her sentence. It was getting rather late. "Sorry. Of course, sir. Good night sir."

* * *

In the black depths of the unconsciousness, a pale mare shuddered as the darkness surrounding her vibrated with rage. A noise, half rushing wind and half animalistic scream filled the void, causing the nameless being to hide beneath her wings. The darkness was angry. It's malice poured outwards like black fire, the rage being held back only by the trembling pool of light emanating from the pale mare's horn.

The nameless mare's red eyes turned upwards, her silver horn still burning. Maybe there was still hope left… maybe this time, things would be different…

That was her small wish.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Small Wish - Night Side

Zafira groaned softly, his head throbbing in time with his heartbeat as he woke up. There was a soft rustle of straw under his back as he lifted a hand to his head. He squinted his eyes, inspecting the dark stone of the ceiling above him, a faintly glowing outcropping of crystal providing a small amount of light.

He rolled over slowly. His bed was a pile of straw, covered with a thick, surprisingly soft blanket. More of a comforter really. The walls and floor were smooth stone, much like the ceiling. The only other features of the room were a large brass pot and a barred door, the thin metal bars glowing faintly much like the crystal above him.

"Nngh…" Zafira slowly climbed to his feet, ducking slightly to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling. He slowly walked to the door and gave it an experimental touch. Aside from an odd sensation of static, the door was otherwise normal.

"So, you're awake," a familiar voice said aloud, causing Zafira's ears to perk.

"General?"

"I'm in the cell next to yours, Zafira," Signum's voice replied as he tried to look through the bars. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live. Where are we?"

"I can answer that," another voice said. Zafira growled softly as he heard hoof steps on the stone floor outside his door, a familiar white unicorn stepping into view.

"I apologize for the cells," Shining Armor said with a faint, almost sheepish smile. "It's been a long time since the royal dungeons have seen any real use. It was the best we could do on such short notice."

"I suppose this is where we'll be awaiting our inevitable fate, then?" Zafira growled.

"Not really. This is just a temporary measure," Shining Armor puffed, blowing a stray bit of his mane out of his eyes. "Once we have better quarters set up, we'll move you three into them… assuming you cooperate, of course."

Zafira watched the unicorn warily, then slowly leaned back against the wall next to the door, his tail hugging around one leg as he took a seat.

"Is there anything you need? Medical attention? Food? Water?"

"No…" Zafira grumbled. "I'm surprised you're even offering that much, given who we are."

"Sure, it'd be easy for me to make your lives miserable," Shining Armor conceded. "But I couldn't do that. It'd bring dishonor on the Guard if I treated you like that… not to mention I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror."

Zafira snorted as Shining turned away. "I'll have some food brought down once your friend Vita wakes up. There will be some guards posted so shout if you need anything."

"Right…" Zafira closed his eyes, listening to the stallion's hooves click on the stone floor.

_General,_ he whispered telepathically, _can you hear me?_

_Yes,_ came Signum's reply. _These cells don't seem to block our telepathic signals… _

_So they don't,_ Zafira rubbed his head gently. _Convenient, isn't it?_

_Indeed. I would advise against trying to escape for now,_ Signum continued. _The cells are warded against teleportation, and the doors are protected by some sort of field spell. There is also the matter of our Devices being confiscated._

_What's the plan then, General?_

_We wait. Let's see how this will play out._

* * *

"So the _Arthra's_ upgrades are nearly finished?"

Admiral Lindy Harlaown nodded, taking a sip from her cup of green tea. The video screen hovered at eye-level for her as she spoke to Enforcer Chrono Harlaown, her eyes concerned. Of course, given how he looked, she had reason to be concerned. His normally neat blue-black hair was slightly mussed, and he was wearing a sling over his black tunic, his right arm bandaged up inside it. He looked like he'd barely slept.

"That's correct," Lindy replied. "It went quicker than I expected, actually. I guess Admiral Graham requested it be moved up in priority."

"I suppose so. How long until everything's completed?"

"Not much longer, I think. Once they've calibrated the new Dimensional Drives and finish the installation of the Arc-en-Ciel, we'll be able to return to Equestria."

Chrono blinked. "An Arc-en-Ciel?! They're fitting a weapon that powerful onto the _Arthra?!_"

"I was surprised myself." Lindy frowned, reaching over to the pot and refilling her cup, then dropped a few sugar cubes into it. "It might have something to do with the Book of Darkness issue."

"But still, an Arc-en-Ciel?"

Lindy remained quiet as she poured some milk into her tea, watching the liquid grow cloudy. She could understand Chrono's surprise; the Active Resonance Cascade Casting Lens, more commonly known as the 'Arc-en-Ciel,' was one of a Bureau warship's most powerful weapons, a cannon of incredible destructive capacity. Truthfully, calling it a 'cannon' was almost an insult to its power. After all, most cannons didn't fire variable-strength dimensional schisms that could erase everything up to a one-hundred kilometer wide sphere on impact.

And now, one was being mounted on her ship. After all, only an Admiral had the authority to order an Arc-en-Ciel strike.

"If the orders state the _Arthra_ gets an Arc-en-Ciel, I can't really argue with them." Lindy sipped her tea, then set the cup aside. "What about you, Enforcer Harlaown? I've already read your after-action report. You and your friends did spectacularly well!"

There was a pause as Chrono's eyes lowered. "We did, yes."

"Chrono? Is something wrong?"

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Permission granted." Lindy leaned forwards, frowning at the screen.

"There was something I… left out of my report…" Chrono shifted nervously. "I… almost killed one of the Wolkenritter."

Lindy remained silent as Chrono continued. "If Twilight hadn't pulled me away, I would have actually killed someone. I screwed up. Lethal force was unnecessary and yet…" He inhaled slowly, his good hand rubbing his eyes. "My conduct was… unprofessional. I'm going to inform Admiral Graham that I can no longer remain objective on this case."

"I see." Lindy tried to keep her voice calm. She wanted to reach through the screen and comfort him… or better yet, run down to the dimensional link and jump to Equestria to give him a hug.

"Mom…" Chrono looked up at her through the view-screen, his eyes red and puffy. "What would have Dad wanted me to do?"

Lindy closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Chrono… your father was a good man." Lindy replied with her eyes shut tight. "You're a lot like him… I don't… I don't think he would have wanted you to hurt others just to avenge him."

She smiled sadly as she opened her eyes. "And I think he'd be very proud of you for having friends like Twilight. For having someone there to keep you from going that far."

Chrono sniffled softly, rubbing his eyes again. "You think so?"

"Mhmm." Lindy nodded. "I think so."

"Thanks…"

"My pleasure, Enforcer Harlaown. Now, why don't you get some rest? You look like you're about to fall over."

"Should I consider that a direct order, Admiral?"

"No, you should consider it a suggestion from your mom." Lindy giggled despite herself. "But if you'd prefer, I could make it a direct order."

"Yes ma'am. Good morning, then."

Lindy sighed as Chrono shut off the call, leaning back in her chair as she glanced at a small, framed picture that sat at her desk. She reached over, running a finger gently over the laughing face of a handsome man in Navy blue and white, his blue-black hair being messed up by a young uniformed woman with shoulder-length green hair.

"Oh Clyde," she mumbled softly. "I wish you were still here… you always were better at these sorts of things than I was…"

* * *

Chrono sighed, leaning forwards and resting his head on the desk as the call cut off. His shoulders slumped in exhaustion as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the glint of dawn shining in from the doorway behind him. He'd already been up all night, what was a few more minutes?

He barely noticed someone approach him from behind, at least until a heavy ceramic mug thumped beside his head. "I guess you ignored me when I told you to go to bed."

Chrono grunted, turning his head to look up at Amy. "Too much to do…"

"I also told you the report could have waited until after you slept. You ignored that too."

"Couldn't sleep." Chrono slipped a finger through the mug's handle, dragging it over to his head before sniffing the contents. "Hot cocoa?"

"Figured the last thing you needed after a long night was caffeine. Drink."

"I don't like-"

"Drink, or I'll pinch your nose shut and make you drink it."

Chrono sighed, sitting up and taking a sip of the beverage. Amy dragged a chair over from one of the other workstations and took a seat beside him. "How's your arm?"

"Still hurts… the medics said I have some nerve inflammation from overusing the Cartridge System." Chrono grimaced, looking at his bandaged arm. "They said it should be alright in a day or two though."

"What about the rest of you?"

Chrono took another drink and set the mug down. "Not much better. Amy… I…"

Amy shook her head. "I know. I was listening."

Chrono grimaced. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit."

"I already knew what happened Chrono. I was watching from here, remember? I had scrying sensors trained on you guys."

Chrono winced. "Yeah… forgot about that."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah…" Chrono ducked his head, only to blink as he felt Amy rest a hand on top of his head.

"I told you," Amy said gently, "I'm here if you need to talk you big dummy. You didn't need to bottle yourself up like that…"

"I know. I just," he sighed. "I'm not used to being this… involved in a case. I thought I could stay calm. Stay rational. Keep myself in check. If I couldn't, it meant I was a bad Enforcer…"

He mmfed as Amy wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close, his cheeks smooshing against her chest.

"You're not a bad Enforcer, Chrono," Amy replied. "You're a great Enforcer. But being an Enforcer doesn't mean you can't be human…"

"Mmf…"

"Promise me that you'll actually talk to someone when you start getting like that again, okay?"

Chrono nodded.

"And promise you'll actually listen."

"Promise," came the muffled reply

Amy sighed. "Good."

"Amy?"

"Yes Chrono?"

"Could you hold me like this a bit longer? I think I'm starting to get comfortable."

"Eek!" Amy released his head, then giggled. "Pervert."

Chrono rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who smashed my face right into her breasts."

"I was trying to be comforting!"

"And you were," Chrono smiled weakly. "I mean, who wouldn't be comforted, being hugged like that by a girl they like…"

Amy stopped, her face going quite red. Chrono felt his own face heat up as well.

"You… like me?"

"Well… um…" Chrono stammered, looking away nervously.

A very awkward silence quickly descended on the room for a few minutes before Chrono coughed loudly.

"We should… probably talk about this later."

"Right, later," Amy quickly agreed.

"When we're not tired."

"Yes, tired." Amy glanced around, then clapped her hands together as though she was struck by inspiration. "Food!"

"Food?"

"Yes! Food! Breakfast! You need breakfast. Now. For… energy! Big breakfast, plenty of… breakfast stuff."

Chrono nodded and let out a loud yawn. "Breakfast…does sound nice."

"Right. Breakfast, then a nap for you. You need food and plenty of bed rest."

"I agree."

"So…um… see you later!"

"Whatever you say, Amy," Chrono pushed himself to his feet, picking up his nearly-forgotten mug of hot cocoa and taking a long drink as Amy hurriedly strode out of the room.

He had to admit, it was pretty good cocoa.

* * *

Fate T. Sparkle was tired.

She was used to being tired, of course. After all, long days in the classroom, followed by evening instruction by one of the Princesses was enough to exhaust most fillies, herself included. However, this was a different sort of tired; a bone-deep fatigue from a combination of adrenaline, mental exhaustion and overexertion.

Fate grumbled softly, rolling onto her side and burying her face deep into her pillow. Thankfully, she didn't have class today; thank Celestia for weekends. The last thing she wanted was to get out of bed.

A heavy weight made the bed's frame creak slightly, tilting the mattress underneath her. "Fate? Faaaaate…"

Fate mmfed loudly, clenching her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the soft, gentle voice cooing to her.

"Fate, come on, wake up…"

"Mmmf…no…" Fate groaned, burying her nose firmly in the warm fluffiness of her pillow, her ears pulled back. This didn't do anything to deter whoever was pestering her, as she felt something cold and wet press up at the base of her neck, where her spine met her withers.

"Eeek!"

"Hehe! That got you up!"

Fate glared with bleary eyes up at Arf, the wolf's tongue lolling as her tail wagged jauntily. "What do you want Arf?"

"Mom asked me to wake you up. It's breakfast time."

"Oh…" Fate yawned, rubbing her eyes gently as the huge wolf gingerly climbed off her bed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten. Are you alright? I could tell them that you're not feeling alright if you want to sleep more."

"No." Fate slowly sat up, wincing as she rubbed her brow. Her head was aching; a slow, pulsing ache in time with her heartbeat. "I'm fine. Just exhausted from last night…"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Mmm… sure." Fate mumbled as Arf transformed, orange light filling the bedroom as she shape-shifted. "I'm surprised you're so energetic…"

"Well, unlike you, my adorable Master," Arf grinned as she removed the sheets, then slipped her arms under Fate and lifted her up, "I'm incredibly tough and hard to keep down. Also, I didn't have a Device constantly pumping information into my head while I was fighting."

Fate winced and nodded. Teacher had warned her that Bardiche's combat control system would likely strain her mentally. However, she hadn't expected it to be quite so intense. She'd have to talk to Teacher about it later. "That's true."

"Well, you just relax and let me handle the walking, then." Arf replied cheerfully. Fate relaxed in her Familiar's arms, eyes half-closed as they descended the stairs to the dining room. She glanced up as Arf deposited her at the table, her parents entering from the kitchen as she yawned.

"Good morning, Fate," her mother smiled, leaning in and nuzzling her cheek gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm…" Fate nodded as her father poured cereal into the bowl in front of her, followed by a splash of milk.

"That's good. You were exhausted when Shining Armor brought you home last night…" Night Light poured himself some cereal.

A distinct silence fell over the table as the family ate, which Fate was somewhat grateful for. She did notice the uncomfortable glances her mom and dad were sharing surreptitiously across the table.

_I guess they know about what happened last night?_ Her telepathic query was un-interrupted by her quiet munching.

_Yup_. Arf replied. _Shining kinda spilled the beans. Mom and dad weren't happy about it. At all. Didn't help that I came home limping._

Fate glanced down at Arf's leg. A thin line running up the flesh of the wolf-girl's thigh was the only indication of her battle damage from last night, thanks to the Bureau's medics and her own regenerative capabilities. _We're going to have to have the talk again, aren't we?_

_Looks like it._

Fate kept her groan purely mental. She loved her adopted parents dearly, but they were a bit skittish when it came to the idea of her fighting. It had only gotten worse since the business with the Wolkenritter had started. She could tell by their expressions.

"Um, so… Fate," Twilight Twinkle smiled nervously as she spoke. "How was last night?"

Fate sighed. "You mean the battle?"

Her mom nodded as her father cleared his throat. "Um… Fate, we were wanting to know if you wanted to talk about it. That is, if you want to…"

Fate glanced between them, even as she felt Arf slip an arm over her withers, the wolf girl scooting close enough to her that her tail tickled Fate's flank. "What did you want to talk about?"

Night Light looked distinctly uncomfortable, glancing down as Twilight Twinkle touched a hoof to one of his fetlocks.

"While we're glad you're okay," Twilight Twinkle turned her attention to Fate, "we're just worried about you, alright? It's just…"

"Is it because of my age?"

"Well, sort of…" Her father sighed.

Fate closed her eyes. "I thought we already had this conversation."

"Well, yes, we did. But…"

"Fate," Twilight Twinkle added, "you know you don't have to fight. You're young. You have your whole life ahead of you. Twilight and Shining are old enough that they can take care of things without you having to risk yourself…"

"We just don't want you to end up hurt again… or end up like Twilight did."

Fate sighed, settling her spoon into her cereal bowl as she looked at the two older unicorns. "I understand. I appreciate your concern. But like I said before, this is something I want to do. I know you're worried and scared for me, but I can handle myself."

"I know that," Twilight Twinkle sighed. "You're such a strong little filly."

"We just didn't expect you'd get thrown into… you know," Night Light frowned, rubbing a hoof against his chin. "into all this business again. We wanted to give you a peaceful life…"

Fate smiled slightly, then slowly stood up and raised her head high, letting Arf's arm slip away. "I know. And I'm thankful for everything you've done. But this is different. I'm not going to just sit by and let my big sister and brother take all the risks for me. This time, it's my choice. I choose to fight, because it's the right thing for me to do."

Her parents glanced at each other, then Night Light shook his head. "I swear, it's like Shining Armor all over again."

"I know…" Twilight Twinkle smiled and climbed up as well, walking around the table to Fate's side. "I guess we can't really stop you. Just… be careful, alright?"

"I promise I will." Fate shivered as her mom nuzzled her cheek.

"And for what it's worth," her father sidled up beside her mother, "we're proud of you. We love you, our little lightning bug."

"I know," Fate blushed, stepping in between the pair and nuzzling against them.

"So…" Arf piped up with a nervous grin. "I guess you're not mad enough to ground us anymore?"

Fate groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"The answer's no, Admiral Graham."

Celestia dropped another sugar cube into her tea cup and stirred, watching it dissolve away under the current. She didn't need to sweeten it any further, but she found the distinctive 'plop' made a nice emphasis to her statement. It sounded especially loud now since she and Graham were the only ones in her private meeting room. They'd been there for almost a hour, as they went over the events of last night's battle.

Then Admiral Graham had made the mistake of bringing up the prisoner transfer.

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Graham replied from across the table, his index finger slowly running along the handle of his teacup, "I can't really accept that answer. The Bureau has a vested interest in capturing and eliminating both the Wolkenritter and the Book of Darkness. While we respect Equestria's laws, we must insist that you turn the Wolkenritter over as soon as possible."

"And I must respectfully decline your insistence, Admiral." Celestia took a sip of her tea, her horn's golden glow cradling the teacup gently. "The answer is still no."

Admiral Graham inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you please explain your reasoning, your Majesty?"

"Only if you'd explain why the Bureau is so eager to take the Wolkenritter off our hooves."

"Why shouldn't we be? The Wolkenritter have assaulted countless mages, many of whom were Bureau personnel. That alone should be reason enough…"

"But that's not the only reason, is it?" Celestia smiled as Graham's expression became aggressively neutral. "Is it?"

When Graham didn't reply, Celestia shook her head. "If it was, you wouldn't have tried the trick with the dispatch."

"The dispatch…"

"Was a trick," Celestia stated firmly. "I may not have my sister's frightfully accurate sense of honesty, but I'm no fresh-faced filly when it comes to this sort of thing. It might have worked on Shining Armor. It might, possibly, have fooled Luna. But I've ruled Equestria for over a thousand years with some small amount of success. So please, don't insult me by trying to save face like that. It's rather unbecoming of you, Admiral."

"…How did you know?"

Celestia smiled faintly and knowingly. It was an expression she'd taken great pains to perfect over the years. It wouldn't do to let him know he'd just slipped. "I have my ways, Admiral. So, do you feel like coming clean, or are you going to continue stewing in your guilt?"

"My guilt? What makes you think I'm guilty of something?"

"You've been fidgeting." Celestia, smiled as she saw Graham's finger halt, his fingernail pressed against the arch of the teacup's handle. "You've been doing it ever since you brought up this topic. Something's bothering you. Which is why we're the only two individuals in this room right now. Care to share?"

Celestia quirked an eyebrow as Graham's face remained stony. She had expected that. Whatever secrets he was hiding, they were bad enough that he'd prefer keeping his silence.

"The curious thing is," she said, breaking the silence, "how clumsy the gambit was. The dispatch I mean. It relied on too many variables working in your favor; convincing Shining Armor to hand over the prisoners, relying on him not following through with telling me or Luna about the transfer… I have difficulty believing that someone of your rank would take such a risk. Unless, of course, you were pressured into it."

"I'm afraid I can't comment on your speculation, your Majesty."

Celestia smirked as Graham pulled his hands away, slipping them below the edge of the table. "Is that so?"

"Indeed, your Majesty."

"Then allow me to speculate further," Celestia sipped from her cup again. "After the incident with Presea Testarossa, Chrono and Lindy escorted several of my subjects and my sister to your headquarters. During this time your people interviewed mine about many things, some of which included the natural state of Equestria… and of its rulers. This, coupled with Lindy's report, lead the Bureau to pursue diplomatic overtures with our government."

"Now, here's where things become interesting. The Book of Darkness, which has plagued the Bureau for quite some time, appears here on Equestria, possibly in the possession of one of our subjects." Celestia sipped her tea, though her pink gaze never left Graham. "Now, this alone would be apocalyptic news. But it's worse. You're somewhat familiar with what the Elements of Harmony can do to a person. Presea is proof of that. I can imagine what some might be thinking; 'what if the ponies turned the Elements on the Book of Darkness? What if they _fix_ it?'"

Graham coughed nervously, though his face was slightly pale. "Is… that possible?"

" I really can't say. After all," Celestia smiled thinly, "this _is_ just speculation. But I could see why the Bureau would want to keep that from happening. The TSAB is, after all, the dominant power in space-time, born from a rebellion against a powerful magical autocracy. For an independent nation to purify an artifact of such power…" Celestia hmmed, touching a hoof to her chin. "I shudder to think of the reaction such an event might cause. Especially if said artifact stayed in Equestrian hooves."

Celestia drank the last of her tea cup's contents, the china clinking as she set it down on its saucer. "Of course, this is purely hypothetical. I wouldn't _dare_ insinuate that the Bureau would do something unpleasant. It'd be unthinkable. Wouldn't it, Admiral?"

"Yes. Yes it would." Admiral Graham's reply was strained as Celestia poured herself another cup of tea. "I'll make sure to notify the Bureau of your decision, your Majesty."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to do today. A country doesn't run itself, after all. I'm sure you can show yourself out?"

Celestia took a sip of her tea, keeping her expression pleasantly neutral as Graham rose, bowed slightly, then left.

_How fared you then, sister?_

Celestia closed her eyes as she heard Luna's telepathic whisper. _I don't think the Admiral is particularly pleased with how things are going._

_We surmised as such._

_I do have a few guesses as to his agenda,_ Celestia sipped at her cup as she spoke to Luna. _Nothing concrete mind you. But my guess is if the Wolkenritter did wind up in the Bureau's hands, they'd likely never be heard from again, one way or another._

_What is your next stratagem then, sister?_

_I'm working on it. It's the Admiral's turn to play now._

_Indeed. I'll leave you to it then._

_Luna?_ Celestia smiled warmly, her eyes still closed in thought. _Good work last night. You make an excellent general, as usual._

_You overstate my contribution, dear sister… _

Celestia giggled softly. She could feel the blush, even through the telepathic connection. _I'll see you later, Lulu._

_Of course._

"Your Majesty?"

"Hmm?" Celestia opened her eyes as a servant addressed her from the doorway. "Yes?"

"Natural Beauty is waiting for you, your Majesty."

Celestia sighed. She figured she'd have to speak to the Minister of Natural Works after hearing just where last night's battle took place. A princess's work was never done. "Send him in. And fetch me another pot of tea."

* * *

"Have our prisoners been quarrelsome, Captain?"

Luna's hoofsteps chimed slightly as she walked down the slowly winding staircase, followed closely by Shining Armor. The Princess of the Night's nostrils flared slightly as she smelled the scent of the old dungeons. There was a distinct lack of dust and age in the air; they'd been cleaned recently.

That was good. It would hardly do to have a filthy dungeon, after all.

"If they have, the guards would have raised the alarm," Shining Armor answered, taking the steps at a quick canter in order to keep pace with the taller alicorn. "So far, it looks like they're behaving."

"Good." Luna nodded to the posted guards as she approached the door that led to the royal dungeons. The gold-armored guards stood at attention, a gray-coated guard's horn lighting up as he undid the locking spell on the door. The heavy iron-barred door swung open slowly, the hinges creaking under the weight. "We would appreciate some privacy, Captain. Be about your duties."

"Your Majesty," Shining Armor replied, lowering his head reverently as he took a step back.

Luna nodded in reply, then stepped through the door. The dungeon's hallway curved off to the left, the light levels low but constant. She could feel the gentle pressure of the enchantments woven into the stone walls; some slightly familiar, others not so much. There were indentations along the inner curve, where the doors were set into the wall.

_I must commend my sister for this design,_ she thought idly as the door shut behind her, the iron door clanging as it shut and locked. She walked with purpose down the hall, only needing to go a short ways before she reached the cells holding the prison's current and only residents. "Greetings, Wolkenritter," she called out, her voice ringing loudly against the walls of stone. Her horn ignited as she reached out to the locking spells on the doors. There was a loud, squawk-like creak as the individual cell doors swung open, the locking spells temporarily undone by her magic. "We would have words with thee. Come forth, so that we might take an account of you."

There was a rustle of cloth and straw as the Wolkenritter emerged from their holding cells. First came Signum; the tall woman ducked through the door of the cell, then took a few steps and came to a parade rest before Luna, her hands folded behind her back. Her pink hair was tousled and unkempt, but her head was unbowed and her eyes hard. She was soon followed by Zafira; the wolf man crawled through the door and climbed to his feet, falling in beside the general as he dusted off his trousers, his thick and fluffy tail stiff and his ears folded.

The third member of their group, Vita, merely walked out of the cell, then stopped. Her typical pig-tails had been unbound, letting her red hair flood down her back. She paused to look at Luna, then stopped, her eyes widening. Unlike her fellows, her expression wasn't one of stoic defiance, but something closer to wonder.

Signum coughed loudly to catch Vita's attention. The younger girl blinked, then quickly fell in beside her, taking a parade rest stance like the others.

"Good day," Luna addressed them calmly. "We hope that your accommodations were not too unpleasant."

Luna watched them quietly as she waited for a response. Though the three of them remained silent, their expressions were interesting; Vita's eyes widened a bit further, even as Signum's narrowed. Zafira's ears perked forwards, though his expression didn't change.

"We assume you know who we are, yes?" Luna nodded even as the three remained silent. "No doubt you do. If you have lingered this long in our lands, you would doubtless know who and what we are, Wolkenritter."

"You're…"

Luna's attention turned to Vita, as did the others. The little knight's mouth quickly snapped shut.

"We are?" Luna quirked an eyebrow.

"You're… you're the night sky," Vita whispered softly.

Luna smiled slightly. "An odd turn of phrase, but indeed I am. We are Princess Luna. The stewardship of the night sky is but one of our duties." She stepped closer, looking at Vita curiously as the girl fell silent again. "You enjoy our work, little knight?"

Vita nodded.

"It gladdens our heart to know our work is so appreciated, even by those who are not ponies." Luna bowed her head gently, doing her best to look Vita in the eye. "What is it about our sky that you enjoy so much?"

"It's… pretty."

"A half-truth," Luna replied as Vita looked away, avoiding the alicorn's gaze. Luna rose back to her full height, turning her attention to the others. "But that is neither here nor there. We have much to speak of, Wolkenritter." Luna smiled faintly at Signum's still stoic expression, "Although your continued silence makes such endeavors difficult."

Zafira's soft growl caught Luna's attention. "No doubt you view our intentions in the poorest of lights. No doubt you are expecting us to pry whatever secrets you hide under threat of torment. This is not so." The alicorn's eyes closed as she shook her head. "Such measures would be unnecessary."

Still silence. Even Zafira's growling had stopped.

"Let us ask you this question," Luna turned away, pacing down the hall. "What has become of our Tome of the Night Sky?"

She paused, her ear perking as she heard a sharp inhalation of breath. She smiled thinly. "Is the name familiar to you?" She turned, her starry mane and tail flowing dramatically as she did so, giving the trio a curious look. "Perhaps you know it better by its current name…"

"The Book of Darkness," Signum's voice was quiet, her eyes hard as she stared at Luna.

"Aye. That is its name now…"

"Your voice is just like..."

Luna blinked, turning to face the stern-eyed Knight. Vita and Zafira looked to her curiously, though Signum's eyes were locked on Luna. "Like whose?"

"That is why the barrier felt so familiar." Signum's hand trembled slightly as she pointed at Luna. "It was you, wasn't it? You created the Book."

"Aye."

Signum stood there silently, slowly lowering her arm as she met Luna's eyes. The Knight's expression was still stoic, but her stoicism didn't reach her eyes. Her dark blue eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and anger. Without a word, Signum turned on her heel and strode back into her cell.

"Signum!" Vita called out, starting to follow before Zafira placed a hand on Vita's shoulder, stopping her. The younger knight frowned up at the Guardian Beast as he shook his head, then sighed, brushing his hand off her shoulder.

_How very curious,_ Luna thought to herself as the scene unfolded. _Who was she speaking of? Was she referring to the Book? Or was she…_

The wolf-man turned to look at Luna. "Perhaps it's better that we continue this later, _meister_ Luna," Zafira bowed slightly to the alicorn, his head dipping slightly.

"Indeed. Quarters are being prepared for you. When next we meet, I expect you will be in better spirits." Luna nodded to them before she turned away. "Guards! We are done here!"

* * *

"So, do you think the Wolkenritter are going to play nice?"

Twilight shook her head as she and Spike passed through the ground-floor entryway of the western tower, sunlight pouring down from the windows as they passed by. "It's too early to tell Spike. It's only been a day since they've been captured, so they're probably not feeling very friendly towards us right now. I'm sure, however, that once we get a chance to sit down and talk things will work out."

"Still can't believe I slept through all that," Spike grumbled to himself, casing Twilight to giggle. The baby dragon huffed, shooting her a glare. "You should have told me you were going out to fight. I could have helped, you know."

"How?"

"Well, um…" Spike frowned, stopping as he rubbed his chin. "Well.. I can't really fly. But I could have offered moral support at least!"

Twilight giggled again, then leaned over and nuzzled Spike's cheek gently as they entered the stairwell. "That's sweet of you Spike, but I'd much rather have you here, safe and sound. The last thing I need is to worry about you getting hurt."

"Hey, I'm tough." Spike snorted, then flexed his arms with a smirk. "I can take care of myself. No need to worry about big bad Spike the Dragon."

"Hehe, come on, big bad Spike." Twilight shook her head and resumed trotting up the stairs.

"Right. Can't keep Chrono waiting after all. Do you think he'll want to talk?"

"I hope so. I was hoping I could speak to him before this evening," Twilight replied, turning the corner of the stairs. Her next statement was interrupted as she bumped into someone. "Oof!"

"Eek! Careful!"

"I'm terribly sorry." Twilight rubbed her head and blinked up at the pair of feline-eared women. "Oh! Miss Aria, Miss Lotte…"

"Miss Sparkle." Aria replied as Lotte rubbed the spot where Twilight had bumped into her. "How are you today?"

"Um, fine. Sorry about that. I should really watch where I'm going."

"Yeah, you should," Lotte whined softly. "You poked me with your horn."

"Sorry!" Twilight blushed. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I'm sure the worst that'll happen is a bruise to her ego," Aria replied, eliciting an eye-roll from her twin. "What brings you to this tower, Miss Sparkle? Was there a meeting we weren't informed about?"

"Actually, I was going to check in on Chrono to see how he was doing. Last night was petty hard on him."

"Oh?" Aria quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, we didn't. I don't suppose you'd mind us accompanying you?"

"Well, I don't see why not," she replied, then nodded as she resumes walking up the stairs. The twins fell in to step beside her, causing Spike glance up at them nervously.

"So, what's your take on all of this?" Twilight looked up at them as they mounted the stairs.

"You mean the Wolkenritter?"

Twilight shook her head. "I meant Chrono… I know this case was very important to him. And after last night…" Twilight sighed, "I just want him to feel better. Maybe you can help me with that? You two were his instructors after all."

The twins glanced between each other. "Chrono was… interesting," Aria began.

"He was such a cute little boy," Lotte chirped with a playful smirk. "He was so much fun to play with."

"Play?" Spike quirked an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about stuff like pin-the-tail-on-the-pony?"

"Lotte taught Chrono hand-to-hand combat," Aria elaborated. "She's quite good at it, though her definition of 'playing' can be a bit skewed."

"Aria!"

"But that's beside the point," Aria continued as her twin blew a raspberry at her. "By the time we first met Chrono, he was already a rather serious young boy. Very dedicated. Very driven."

"I was wondering about that," Spike frowned. "He did seem really… intense when we first met him."

"Chrono takes his duties very seriously, as you've noticed," Aria sighed. "He's just not very good with emotional issues… something that still disappoints me."

Twilight blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"An Enforcer must learn to control his emotions," Aria replied sternly. "They can't allow personal feelings to get in the way of completing their duties. Chrono, despite his professionalism, always had difficulty with objectivity. Personally, I think he cares a bit too much about his cases."

Twilight frowned. "What's the matter with caring about things?"

"Nothing. But it can lead to lapses in judgment. It wouldn't do to have an Enforcer empathizing with a criminal they're trying to arrest, for example."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Shouldn't a person like Chrono show sympathy towards others, even if they are doing wrong?"

"No." Aria shook her head, her tail swaying. "Sympathizing with criminals isn't an Enforcer's job. Arresting them is."

_Sheesh… I'm glad she wasn't in charge of things during the Jewel Seed case,_ Twilight thought to herself. _Though that actually explains a lot about Chrono… trying to bottle all that up can't be healthy…_

"I guess," Twilight replied carefully, "we'll just have to disagree on that point."

"Sheesh, lighten up Aria," Lotte rolled her eyes. "You're scaring Twily and Spikey."

Twilight frowned a little more. "Um… I don't want to be rude, but please don't call me that. Only Shining Armor gets to call me that."

"Oops. Sorry." Lotte pouted, then grinned, her ears twitching. "Can I call you Sparkles then?"

"How about 'Twilight?'"

"Sheesh. You're just like Aria, no fun at all."

Aria sighed. "At any rate, I'm not sure how much help we could be. Our relationship with Chrono was more teacher-student than anything else. Our Master had a closer relationship with him, so if you want advice, it'd be better to ask him."

"Right. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey," Lotte grinned. "I know. We can tell you about all the stuff we taught him. The two of us did work him pretty hard. That's one of his good points; he's got a lot of stamin-"

"Well," Twilight interjected firmly as they reached the end of the staircase, turning to face the Liese twins. "this conversation has been very enlightening. Thank you both, but I'd like to take it from here."

Aria sighed. "Very well. I do apologize if we've offended you. Come on Lotte."

"Bye Twilight. Have fun talking to Chrono!" Lotte waved as she followed her sister's lead.

"Is it me," Spike whispered to Twilight as the twins disappeared from sight, "or are those two kinda weird?"

"Well," Twilight bit her lip as she thought of something to say, "I suppose every Familiar has their quirks…"

"That's putting it mildly," Spike shook his head. "I don't like those two Twilight. Something about them gives me the creeps."

"Be nice Spike," Twilight replied as she knocked on Chrono's door. "Chrono? It's Twilight and Spike. Can we talk?"

"Come in," came the reply from the other side. Twilight's horn lit up as she pushed the door open. Chrono was seated on the side of his bed, a pillow half-resting in his lap. He was half-dressed, his feet bare and his black pants wrinkled. His upper body was bare except for his bandaged arm. His free hand was rubbing his forehead, his eyes half-open. "Hey," he muttered softly, his good hand waving lazily in greeting.

"Dude, you look awful," Spike walked over to him, glancing up at the young man. "You okay?"

"Never been better." Chrono's sarcasm was stifled by a yawn. "Just woke up from a nap."

"Oh, sorry." Twilight sighed. "I didn't know you were sleeping. If you want, we can come back later."

"No, it's fine." Chrono waved a hand dismissively as Twilight approached. "I wasn't sleeping very well anyway. Have a seat."

"How's the arm?" Twilight asked, carefully climbing up onto the bed and taking a seat beside Chrono. Spike did the same, his legs hanging off the edge.

"Still hurts. How's Rainbow Dash? I heard she got hit pretty hard."

"She's fine. Shining gave her some supplements that the guards take when they get injured to help recover from blood loss. Last I saw, she went off to pester Yuuno about something."

"Good. Good to hear." Chrono sighed, slumping to the side as he leaned against the head of the bed. A brief few moments of silence descended before Spike coughed.

"Well," the little dragon said loudly, "this is awkward, isn't it?"

"A bit, yes." Chrono agreed.

"Chrono," Twilight reached over, resting a hoof in his lap as she looked up at him, "for what it's worth, I don't blame you for what happened last night. It's easy to let your emotions run away with your better judgment. It's happened to me too."

"I know," Chrono shook his head, patting the hoof gently. "I'm just disappointed in myself."

"Dude," Spike snorted "you're like, what, thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen."

"So you're fifteen. You're already awesome. So what if you messed up? You've got, like, years to go before you screw up this bad again."

"I think what Spike's trying to say," Twilight chuckled, "is that you shouldn't beat yourself up over one mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, after all. I've made quite a few."

"Yeah… but most mistakes don't end up with someone getting hurt or worse."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised. Trust me, I've done a lot worse."

"How?"

"At least one of my mistakes ended up nearly destroying Equestria. Not to mention it ended up hurting the girls and causing chaos in Ponyville…" Twilight sighed, then blinked as Chrono stared at her. "What? I'm being serious."

"I can tell." Chrono's voice was slightly strained. "How…often does this sort of thing happen, exactly?"

"More than I'd like," Spike grumbled. "My throat still hurts just thinking about all those letters."

"What ha- never mind. I think I'd be better off not knowing."

"Point is," Twilight replied, "you need to move on. Alright? And if nothing else, your friends will be there to help pick you up if you need it."

"Yeah…" Chrono nodded, slipping an arm around Twilight's neck. "Thanks. It's nice to have actual friends other than Amy around…"

"What's wrong with Amy?" Spike tilted his head in confusion, causing Chrono to blush and cough nervously.

Twilight grinned. "Do you have a special somepony, Chrono Harlaown?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Twilight." Chrono replied, his expression matching the dead-panned tone of his words.

* * *

Time passed, as it was wont to do.

Luna sighed in satisfaction as her moon slid upwards over the horizon, the celestial sphere coasting along its pre-determined path like a marble rolling down a channel. With it came the night, the stars glittering to life in the dark tapestry above.

Canterlot's night-life was already in full swing, much to Luna's amusement. If she closed her eyes and stretched out her senses, she could feel the buzz of excitement as clubs and performances opened up to the public, lovers strolled down moonlit paths and foals scampered about mischievously under the gloomy sky.

_Another lovely night, Luna. _

The dark princess nodded in satisfaction, her eyes still closed as she replied to her sister's sending. _Indeed it is. How fares the gathering, dearest sister? Have they been assembled?_

_Mostly. We're waiting on a few stragglers… you included._

_Forgive me for fulfilling my duty as Princess of the Night, dear sister,_ Luna snorted at Celestia's teasing. _Some of us perform actual labor…_

_Says the mare who's been napping since noon while I've been saddled with affairs of state._

_Oh woe upon ye, my most dearest of kin,_ Luna declaimed sarcastically. _How dreadful it must be, that you must suffer so under the onus of paperwork! Truly, the strain doth boggle the mind…_

Celestia's giggles rang like bells in Luna's mind, forcing the shadowy alicorn to smile despite herself. _I see you're in one of your better moods tonight, Lulu._

_My brief respite has restored my wit._

_That's good. Considering what we're about to do…_

Luna sighed as she heard Celestia's hesitation. _Does it still trouble you so, sister? _

_You know it does, Luna,_ Celestia sighed as Luna made her way out of her room, her hoof-falls soft on the carpet in the hallway.

_Tia,_ Luna replied, her telepathic voice gentle, _if it pains you so to relive the past, then-_

_No._ Celestia's voice was firm. _I know it's not going to be pleasant for you either, to show what happened. Like I told you earlier, I'm not going to let you do this alone, little sister. We're going to do this together._

_Your words gladden my heart, big sister. I shall see thee soon._

Luna cut the connection cleanly and shook herself, her feathers rustling as she shivered. In truth, she shared Celestia's discomfort with this. However, she had promised Chrono an explanation of her role in the Book of Darkness's creation, and she would keep her word. When she had told Celestia of the arrangement the day before, the sun princess had smiled gently, nuzzled her cheek, and promptly involved herself.

_I'm not going to let you do this alone Luna,_ she had said. _After all, there's more to the story than what you know. And if nothing else, we'll have each other to lean on if it hurts too much._

Luna shook herself again as she made her way through the halls, her starry mane preceding her as it billowed in an invisible breeze. When she was younger, she had often thought her elder sister to be too gentle and sweet, that her soft heart was a weakness. Now however, Luna was thankful for that same kindness.

It didn't take long for her to reach the chamber where the meeting would be held. It was easy enough to spot; the pair of guards in full armor at the door were indication enough of Celestia's presence. Luna nodded politely to them as she opened the door, stepping inside.

"Ah," Celestia smiled from her seat. The room was relatively small, a simple chamber likely used for private conversations or meetings. The furnishings were sparse, and evening sunlight poured down from the skylight above, reflecting off of a large mirror on one wall. "The mare of the hour has joined us."

"Indeed sister…" Luna turned her attention to the gathered individuals; Chrono was seated cross-legged on a large cushion, flanked on either side by Twilight and Fate. She had expected that. What she hadn't expected was Yuuno Scrya; the young archeologist glanced over at her nervously as she regarded him.

"Mr. Scrya." She tried to keep her tone pleasant. "What brings you here this evening?"

"I asked him to join us, sister." Celestia replied gently. "I felt he deserved to hear the story as well. Better than receiving it second hand, don't you think?"

"That's up to you, of course, your Majesty," Yuuno added quickly, scooting slightly in his seated position so that Twilight and the others were between him and Luna.

_What is the meaning of this, sister?_ Luna's telepathic query was rather snippy.

_Twilight asked me to invite him along. Think of this as a way to make peace with the young man. After all, his only sin against you was ignorance…_

_Hrm._ Luna frowned slightly as she appraised the young archeologist. Celestia was correct; perhaps she shouldn't begrudge him this. _Do you trust him with this information, sister?_

_Twilight trusts him. That's enough for me._

"Your Majesty?" Yuuno ventured nervously.

Luna exhaled softly. "You may stay. We did say that we would speak of the truth at a later time. It is now later."

"Thank you, your Majesty…"

Luna nodded. "Furthermore, we… I," she corrected herself, "may have done you an injustice when last we spoke. Oft times my temper can get the better of me. I do apologize for my unbecoming conduct, and hope this serves as suitable recompense."

"It's okay, Princess. I shouldn't have pried like I did. No hard feelings?"

"Nay. Calm yourself, young Scrya."

"See?" Twilight smiled at Yuuno. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Now that we have gathered," Celestia began, "I should tell the four of you this. What we are about to show you is deeply private; very few records of what was once called 'The Long Night' and the times leading up to it exist. What was not lost to time was obscured by other means…"

Twilight stared at Celestia. "I… I'm not sure I follow, Princess. You mean…"

"It means," Yuuno answered, "that the Princess intentionally obscured historical details of the incident."

"What? But… Princess?" Twilight looked at Celestia. "Is that true?"

Celestia sighed as all eyes turned to her. "Yes. Yuuno is correct."

"But… but why?"

"For Luna's sake… and to hide my own shameful actions." Celestia's head dipped gently. Luna leaned over, gently nuzzling Celestia's cheek. "But since this directly relates to the issue we're dealing with now, I have asked Luna to aid me in revealing the truth to all of you."

"What transpires this evening does not leave this room," Luna added, turning her gaze to the four of them. "I hope that this is clear to all of you."

"Yes, Teacher," Fate replied. The golden pony glance nervously at Twilight, whose jaw was still slightly agape. The others nodded in reply, though Twilight was the slowest to respond.

"So, how is this going to work?" Chrono shifted slightly in his seat, his free hand scratching slightly at the bandages on his arm.

"The process is relatively simple." Luna glanced to Celestia. "It's similar to the training method I use while instructing Fate. Of course, this one lacks the innate interactivity of such a construct."

"You'll be able to view events as they play out from our perspectives," Celestia added, "but you won't be able to do anything else."

"So that's why you said that the story was incomplete," Chrono looked to Luna. "You needed Celestia's side as well…"

Luna nodded. "Correct. Now, if there are no further questions, we should begin."

"Close your eyes and get comfortable everyone," Celestia said gently. "Because this is going to be a little disorienting."

The four of them nodded and reclined, their eyes closing as Celestia and Luna watched. Luna sighed, fluffing her wings and scooting closer to Celestia, her body gently pressing against the elder alicorn's side.

_Ready, Luna?_

Luna nodded and closed her eyes. She drew upon her magic, feeling her horn ignite as she wove the spell. Celestia's magic soon joined with hers, a sudden thread of warmth that tickled across her body. Luna shivered, then focused and drew the four minds into a state of slumber, and then…

* * *

Chrono opened his eyes. Or at least, it felt like he opened his eyes. It was hard to tell what his body was actually doing when in a mental simulation.

The young Enforcer blinked as he floated, surrounded by what appeared to be an all-encompassing bank of shifting, pearlescent white fog. Other figures hovered around him; half-transparent and familiar looking shapes that slowly became more distinct.

"Well," Yuuno said as he floated closer to Chrono, his body outlined in pale greenish light. "This is rather different."

"This doesn't look like anything I've seen before," came Fate's voice. The slim unicorn floated up alongside Twilight, the pair outlined in bright yellow and magenta respectively. "Usually Teacher's shared space is rather… dark."

"And we're all glowing. That's new." Yuuno hmmed, holding up a hand as he peered intently at it. "Usually in a simulated space, our bodies are more solid, too."

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that Princess Celestia is sharing the link?" Twilight inspected herself as she spoke, her hoof gently patting against her coat.

"Maybe. Does anyone else feel warm?"

"A bit, yeah…" Chrono admitted, looking down at his hands, his own body outlined in pale blue light. "I'm just wondering where the Princesses are."

"We're here."

Chrono turned as the fog parted slowly, revealing two familiar figures shrouded in golden and dark blue light. Celestia and Luna were nearly see-through at first, though their translucent bodies grew slowly more distinct as they approached.

"I hope you're not too alarmed by the setting, I was never particularly good at constructing these sorts of things." The Princess glanced about, then raised a hoof to her lips, her voice shaking slightly as though she were suppressing a giggle. "My sister sometimes accuses me of having my head in the clouds. Given our surroundings, I have to say I'm starting to agree with her."

Chrono shook his head, though he smiled at the joke.

"This is all yours, Princess?" Twilight asked, gesturing a glowing hoof to the surrounding clouds.

"Not all of it. Right now, Luna and I have drawn you into a shared mental link. From here, we can control which of our memories will be shown."

"We will attempt to keep the narrative as clear as possible," Luna added, the clouds shifting to a slightly darker color as she spoke. "Our avatars may not be visible at all times, however. We will do our best to prevent any unnecessary mental strain."

"Perhaps it's best we began," Celestia closed her eyes and spread her wings. The fog began to recede away, as though pushed by an invisible wind. Celestia and Luna's avatars faded away slowly, disappearing into motes of light. On instinct, Chrono shielded his face as the fog cleared away, whipping past him to reveal a familiar looking countryside…

"Let me tell you a little story," Celestia's voice was calm and motherly. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a magical land called Equestria.

The land was beautiful, rich in resources and magic. And in this land, there lived three tribes of ponies; the brave pegasi who tended the weather, the earth ponies who tilled the land, and the unicorns, who used their magic to raise the sun and moon. Though the tribes were not always on the best of terms with each other, they worked together to make life somewhat comfortable for themselves.

That changed, however, with the arrival of Discord. A being of immense power and capriciousness, the spirit of disharmony and chaos threw Equestria into a state of utter anarchy. To him, the ponies were nothing more than playthings; toys to be used and discarded when broken. No pony could stand up to Discord: not the mightiest of unicorns, nor the swiftest of pegasi, nor the strongest of earth ponies. There was no peace. There was no joy. There was only pain and suffering.

Ponykind, suffering under the cruel yoke of this monstrous tyrant, cried out to the heavens for aid. 'If there were any spirit of harmony left in the world,' they begged, 'save us, we beg of you!'

And the heavens answered.

From on high came two sisters, one bright as day, one dark as night, bearing with them the raw power of Harmony itself given form. Using their powers, the two sisters defeated Discord and sealed him away within an eternal prison of stone.

Ponykind, their leaders lost to or slain by Discord's madness, fell down as one before the two sisters, and asked them to guide and protect them. And they did so.

The elder sister became known as Princess Celestia. As the bearer of the sun, Celestia brought joy to the souls around her with her simple presence, and ruled the land with a kindly heart and a generous hoof. The day-to-day stewardship of Equestria, as well as its diplomatic endeavors, were her domain, and well she kept them as fields flourished and families blossomed.

The younger sister became known as Princess Luna. Stalwart and brave, Luna lead ponies into battle and guarded the land from those that would harm her subjects. Forthright in word and deed, the Princess of the Night's loyalty to her subjects and her sister was second to none. When her horn ignited and her wings unfurled, the very heavens themselves shook with the might of her magic. She suffered neither wickedness nor corruption, and dispatched each with all of her might.

For a long time, the sisters strived to bring order and harmony to the land, correcting the cruel marks left by Discord's malice and struggling to establish Equstria's place in the world. And after four generations, a new era began in Equestria, a time which history would call the Concordian Era. The Concordian Era was a time of peace and plenty, when Equestria was safe and no wicked monster dared to darken the land under the watchful gaze of the Princesses.

However, all was not well between the sisters…

* * *

Celestia was giggling. That was never a good sign.

Luna did her stalwart best to ignore Celestia's tittering as she ate her morning meal. At one time, she had relished the brief moments they had shared at the turning of the spheres, the shift between day and night, night and day. But since the dismissal of the Royal Army, she had grown distant from her elder sister and less tolerant of her company.

Celestia's bell-like laugh of delight rang throughout the dining room, causing Luna's ears to flatten. "Oh Luna, thou must hear this. You simply must lend me your ear!"

"What be the occasion now, oh sister dearest?" Luna sighed, closing her eyes. "Yet another declaration of affection? Mayhap some clever stud doth seek to win thy heart with winsome words?"

"Indeed. Listen well," she coughed softly as she began to read, "'Oh fairest and brightest, most glorious of all mares, thy radiance doth catch my heart and set my body aflame. To look upon thee with eyes unguarded would be to be struck blind by beauty, oh brightest light of the heavens…'"

Luna stabbed a chunk of lettuce and bit into it a bit more savagely than normal as she listened. 'Brightest light of the heavens?' The turn of phrase filled her heart with fire. Truthfully, she shouldn't have felt as angry as she was. After all, it was hardly the first time that Celestia had brought up her correspondence at mealtime. The sickening flattery of it all, however, made her blood boil.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the letter was addressed to her sister, of course…

Celestia, meanwhile, had finished her recitation and sighed blissfully. However, she paused, a small frown creasing her ivory muzzle as she saw Luna's expression. "Do not these words stir thine heart, Luna?"

"They do indeed, sister," Luna replied neutrally. "Many an emotion doth it inspire within me."

"Indeed? Prithee, do tell."

"I dare not," Luna replied stiffly, "for the words that I would use to describe those sentiments are nay fit for present company."

Celestia snorted softly, rolling up the scroll. "Thou art vexed over a simple letter, dearest Luna?" The sun princess pointed the tip of the scroll towards her like some sort of magic wand. "'Tis nay but the words of a young admirer and nothing more."

"Aye. And it shant not the last, I suspect." Luna replied, her voice a neutral as she could manage.

"What ill spirits fill you?" Celestia frowned deeply. "I merely sought to share the merriment these words brought unto me with thee, in hopes that thy melancholy would improve."

"Unlike thee, I cannot abide by such foolishness. Mayhap thou shouldst read it within the bounds of thine own chambers then, and make merriment with the words there," Luna snapped as she rose to her feet. "Verily, thou hast enough scrolls of such drivel to fashion thee a comfort horse of ink and paper."

"Thy crudity is duly noted, sister. If thou doth wish, I shall confine my pleasures to a more private venue…" Celestia paused as Luna turned away. "Where art thou going?"

"Unto my chambers. The morn grows long, and I grow weary. Good day unto thee, sister dearest."

"Luna!"

Luna strode out of the dining hall, her pale blue tail and mane fluttering as she did so. Morning sunlight poured in through the hallway windows of Everfree Castle, glancing off of the coats of passing functionaries. The ponies gave her a wide birth as she passed by, their eyes averted in deference. Or fear. It was hard for Luna to tell sometimes.

To be fair, it was understandable. For four generations, she had served faithfully as Equestria's sword. Even in this time of peace, tales were told of her valor. However, there was always an undercurrent of fear when she was spoken of. Even her former soldiers, now grown old and gray in their retirement, viewed her with no small amount of nervousness. Compared to her brighter and gentler sister, she was cold and fearsome. She was the flash of lightning in the dark, the cold wind that froze the wicked, the breath of fear in the heart of the unrighteous.

There was no place for her.

The Princess of the Night paused at one of the windows. Far in the distance, upon Canterhorn Peak, she could see the gleaming half-built towers of her sister's newest pet project. It was to be a grand palace, one set to serve as the new capital of their nation. 'A shining city without compare,' Celestia had called it. Luna's opinion was less than charitable once she had seen the plans. It was no fortress, but a fairy-tale palace; a gaudy edifice of pale stone and gleaming gold.

As pale as Celestia's coat and as golden as her sun.

Fie upon it all, she thought darkly, turning away from the window.

* * *

"Wow," Chrono said as the Princess Luna of the memory stalked through him. "I really didn't expect this…"

"I don't think I've ever seen this place before," Yuuno frowned, looking around the castle with curious eyes. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Everfree Castle. It was part of the old capital," Celestia's voice echoed oddly, though her avatar did not manifest, "before I moved it to Canterlot."

"I remember this," Fate walked closer to Yuuno. "This looks like the castle I hid out in when I was hunting for the Jewel Seeds."

"So this is what the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters used to look like," Twilight whispered. "Amazing."

"I'm just curious as to why we had to see that." Chrono deadpanned, crossing his arms and frowning in irritation. "I thought this was going to be about-"

"Patience, young Enforcer," Luna chided. "We are merely setting the stage. Your questions will all be answered in due time."

"For a second there," Yuuno rubbed his chin as he looked upwards, searching for the source of the royal voices, "I almost thought you were Rarity, Princess."

Celestia let out a soft, nervous giggle. "I can see the comparison. I must admit, I was a bit of a romantic when I was younger…"

"And you still are, sister," Luna noted with a soft snort. "You've just learned to contain yourself better. But it's best we press on…"

And then, the world around them grew hazy, like a sudden onrush of fog. When the haze cleared, they were somewhere else…

* * *

Luna's quarters were dark and quiet, just as she liked it. Indigo draperies blocked out the sunlight from the windows, and the darkly colored stone walls were lit only by a silver candelabra's dancing flames.

The Princess of the Night liked it that way. She had little use for her sister's opulence; her furnishings were sturdy, but not particularly well-decorated. The falls of her booted hooves were softened by the wine-colored rug beneath her feet, images of night-blooming flowers curling along its border as she approached her sturdy, neatly made bed. Luna's horn lit as she removed her moon-silver regalia; the crown, collar, and boots that symbolized her station. She levitated them over to their stand beside her faintly glowing moon-silver barding, inspecting them for a few moments before she turned away. Her eyes lingered over the armor briefly, her lips curling. At her sister's request, she had stopped wearing the armor in her daily routine; it'd been one of the few requests she had willingly acquiesced to. After all, it hardly befitted a diarch to wear full armor during peacetime, especially a coat of arms as daunting as Luna's lunargent armament.

Not that it helped much.

Luna shook her head and sighed, flipping her mane as she did so. Turning away from the stand, she turned her attention to another stand; a tall podium upon which rested a dark-covered tome bearing a thin, upturned silver crescent.

"Nyx," she addressed the book, "my Tome of the Night Sky, I bid thee awaken, if thou wilt."

**"BY YOUR WILL, IT SHALL BE DONE,"** the book chimed as it rose upwards, its pages parting as it opened. Silvery light poured upwards from the tome's surface as though a spotlight were shining through the parchment and ink.

The light pooled onto the ground as the book turned, shining downwards and resolved into a vaguely equine figure. The pony was shorter than Luna, its coat moon-white and its mane and tail gleaming silver. Its eyes were like red jewels, pupil-less and glittering as it bowed, its head lowered, wings spread and horn touching the ground.

**"Hail and well met, oh Mistress,"** the avatar spoke gently, its voice having a faintly mechanical timbre to it. **"What desire of yours might I fulfill?"**

Luna smiled gently at her handiwork. Once, the Tome of the Night Sky had been a simple spell book and nothing more. That had changed when Luna had begun tinkering with it. The dark alicorn's knowledge of magic had included the construction and programming of Devices, and the sorcery with which to manifest their intelligences. At first, the Tome had been a simple machine spirit, an artificial intelligence that could perform basic tasks autonomously. However, as time passed by, Luna had added more and more spells to the matrix, fleshing its protocols out and widening its knowledge. The biggest change, however, came from Luna's acquisition of a piece of the legendary Examia. The single shard of that crystal had elevated a simple machine intelligence into a living consciousness, a being that Luna had named 'Nyx;' an archaic name for the night sky.

"Oldest friend," Luna replied, waving a hoof, "raise up thy head and bow not to me. I only desire naught but thy company, nothing more."

**"As you wish, my Mistress,"** Nyx replied, folding her wings against her side as the tome hovered beside her. She followed Luna to the bed, taking a seat before her as the book rested at Luna's side. **"What occasions this request? Hast thou been wronged once more?"**

"Aye." Luna sighed, resting her chin on the sheets as she relaxed her wings. "Though… nay, not wronged."

Nyx tilted her head in confusion. **"Be it 'aye' or 'nay,' Mistress?"**

"'Tis neither," Luna closed her eyes. "Perhaps my language fails me this morn. Weary is my heart and short is my temper. Tell my Nyx, how fail I so? Why doth all of pony-kind turn favored eyes unto my sister and shun me?"

**"I know not that answer, my Mistress."** Nyx replied evenly.

"Am I not worthy of respect? Of praise? Of adoration? Though my sphere doth light the gloom, is it lesser than my sister's sun?" Luna rolled onto her side, her tail flicking as she snorted irritably. "Are not my works as grand as my sister's? As glorious?"

**"Upon what basis would you have me compare, my Mistress?"**

"I know not." Luna rolled back onto her belly. "I merely know that I have no place in this time of peace. And with my sister's gaudy palace within a wing's-breadth of completion, she shall once more have something to draw our subject's awe."

Nyx's tail flicked as Luna fell silent. The silence pervaded for several minutes before the avatar spoke. **"Mistress, far be it for me to question…"**

"Aye?"

**"Perhaps… 'twould be best to craft thy own great work? Thy knowledge of sorcery doth be grander than thy fair-coated sister…"**

Luna raised her head, a hoof going to her lips as her eyes became thoughtful. "Thy words doth prick my ears, oh Nyx. A great work… aye, that indeed would draw the hearts of our subjects to me."

The Princess of the Moon slid off of her sheets and began to pace. "But what? But what? It must be grand indeed. Grand enough that every eye should be drawn unto it… so grand that not even Celestia's gaudy palace upon the Canterhorn could compare. So grand that it dominates the very sky!"

Luna paused, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "The very sky… of course! Nyx, open wide thy archives! A most wondrous idea burns within my bosom!"

* * *

"Alter the night sky?"

Celestia stared at the disarray of her sister's room. When Luna had fled that morning, Celestia had done what she usually did in such situations; left Luna be. The pink-maned alicorn knew all-too-well that Luna's moods could be tempestuous at best, and had come to the conclusion that letting her younger sister be was the expedient thing to do. However, when Luna hadn't shown up at sunset for dinner, she simply had to investigate. When she arrived at Luna's quarters, she had expected to find her sister moping.

She hadn't expected Luna to have commandeered every piece of parchment and ink-pot in the castle, nor for the walls to be festooned with schematics and spell-circles and notes and figures. It was as though a library had exploded within the bedroom. Starswirl the Bearded would have tied his whiskers in a knot at the sight of such a disaster. The room stank of ink, strong tea, and a few things Celestia's nostrils couldn't quite identify.

Luna smiled winsomely at Celestia's query, her blue eyes bright and burning with intent. "Aye! Tis a grand undertaking indeed, oh sister dearest. My domain is all-too drab and unbefitting of my splendor, unlike thine own cerulean tapestry. Thus, it shall be adorned and made fitting…"

"Indeed?" Celestia frowned, levitating one of the parchments up to her eyes, looking over its contents. The calculations were so much gibberish to her; though a skilled magician in her own right, Celestia could hardly match the mad genius of her sibling. She, who had learned at the hoof of Starswirl the Bearded himself.

A fact that Celestia found rather irritating.

"Aye. The benefits of such a system should be quite apparent. The designs shall be implemented…"

Celestia set the parchment aside, returning it to its position on the wall. "Luna," she calmly spoke.

"…of course, jewels of sufficient luminosity…"

"Luna."

"And the use of etheric-"

"Luna!" Celestia shouted, putting a halt to Luna's babbling.

"Yes, Celestia?" Luna focused on her.

Celestia's face fell into its practiced appearance; a gentle smile, regular breaths, a calm and focused gaze. "While this fanciful flight of thine no doubt provides many a benefit, art thou certain that such an undertaking is necessary? Is the sky at night not serviceable as it stands?"

Luna's eyes narrowed. "Aye. It is serviceable indeed," Luna's voice dripped with defiance, her voice low and icy. "But when didst the Princess of the Day decide the expression of the night?"

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment as she pondered her next move. She knew that tone all too well; it meant that Luna was going to put up a fight. "'Tis hardly my place to speak of such things, dearest sister. I only seek to understand thy intent, nothing more."

"Have I not made plain my intent, sister mine? Or has the long day muddled thy wits?" Luna replied, her tone shifting from low and icy to merely stiff and irritable. "Heed me. The night sky shall be spangled with stars, as it is in other realms and as it once was. Nay, better! Would you deny our subjects such a sight?"

Celestia hmmed softly. "The idea doth be sound, but the expenses would be grand, do you not agree? The benefits of such a work to our subjects must outweigh…"

"Ah, yes." Luna's voice once again became frosty as she turned away, circling around the bed and away from Celestia. "We must, perforce, take the benefits of our subjects into account. Surely a starry night doth be lighter of value than a palace."

"Is this what hath inspired this?" Celestia asked. When Luna didn't reply, she shook her head. "There is a grand difference between a seat of administration and a flight of fancy, dearest sister."

"Aye. And thou wouldst deny me even this."

Celestia inhaled and closed her eyes in thought. She loved her little sister dearly, but she had to be reigned in from time to time. She could be so selfish sometimes. If Celestia indulged her every little whim, then where would that leave Equestria? Somepony had to think of the country first…

And yet, against her better judgment, Celestia felt her heart ache for her little sister. She quickly ran the figures in her head, wincing quietly at the possible costs. Perhaps, just perhaps, it wouldn't hurt to let Luna have this one. The night sky did need fixing after all. What was the worst that could happen?

"…The gems beneath the Canterhorn would work well for your designs, would they not?"

Celestia smiled as Luna turned to face her, her eyes wide. "Aye," Luna replied cautiously. "It is necessary to attune the spell matrix to a physical core…"

"Then I shall alert the mines. And, of course, I shall speak to the Crystal Empire to see if they might lend you their resources. Would that satisfy thee?"

"Aye… aye!" Luna sprinted towards Celestia, rounding the bend to embrace the taller alicorn. "Oh sister. Oh Tia… I thank thee with all my heart…"

* * *

"Amazing…" Yuuno whispered softly.

"Which part?" If Chrono's response was any drier, it would have absorbed actual water. "The part about the Tome having a physical equine avatar, or the part where we just listened to two ponies talk about making _stars_?"

"B-both!" Yuuno looked to Chrono, then glanced upwards. "This is too incredible to describe…"

"Is it?" Luna's voice echoed as her avatar manifested.

"Well… yes." Yuuno blushed. "I mean… I've seen stars. How could you make a star with magic. I mean, I understand that you're incredibly powerful, but this…"

"The stars in Equestria differ from stars in other realms." Luna replied. "The stars seen in the skies above our lands are not natural. They are satellites, clever facsimiles and nothing more."

"So," Chrono replied, "they're not actually stars."

"Not as you know them."

"Oh." Yuuno exhaled. "That's… that's good to know."

"You're looking a little pale, Yuuno." Twilight said, gently nudging the archeologist as he took a seat.

"Did you know about this, Twilight?" Chrono glanced over to the unicorn.

"Well, not exactly." Twilight's eyes turned to Luna. "I mean, I knew Luna was in charge of the moon and the stars, but I didn't think she had such a role in creating them."

"And this," Fate smiled playfully at Twilight, "is why I'm glad Princess Luna is my teacher."

Luna laughed softly. "I do not think, my darling student, that I will be instructing you in the creation of artificial stars any time soon."

"While this topic is fascinating," Chrono crossed his arms as he focused on Luna, "I have questions about the Tome. What is this 'Nyx' avatar you created?"

"Nyx is…was… the machine spirit of the Tome of the Night Sky," Luna sighed. "You could consider her to be the master control program of the Tome, the administrative system that kept the Device in working order."

"But Nyx isn't just the master program, is it?" Chrono gestured to the scene before them. "If it were, then it wouldn't need a separate name and identity. It's not just a standard Device intelligence, is it?"

"Indeed. Nyx's ascendance to consciousness was an aberration. One I attributed to the effect of the Examia."

"The Examia?" Twilight rose from her seat beside Yuuno, walking up beside Chrono. "I've never heard of that. I mean, I know my knowledge of magical lore isn't exhaustive, but I might have heard something about this 'Examia.' What is it?"

"The Examia was a crystal of incredible power, the greatest treasure of a place called the Crystal Empire." Celestia's avatar faded in beside Luna, the taller alicorn's phantasmal mane billowing. "Luna was given a few slivers of the gem as a gift for… certain activities."

"Certain ac-"

"It would be wise," Luna interrupted, "to not ask, Twilight Sparkle."

"Um… o-okay. Sorry."

"The Examia resonates with emotional energy," Celestia continued, "and directly translates those emotions into power."

"Indeed," Luna nodded. "By incorporating a fragment of the Examia into the magical matrix of the Tome, I was able to craft something far greater than a simple automaton. I created an artificial being…"

"A link between Devices and Familiars." Yuuno climbed up to his feet. "I'd heard that the Ancient Belkans had a similar type of Device, but I never thought I'd see a possible prototype of the concept."

"It certainly makes sense…" Chrono rubbed his chin.

"Chrono, how in the blazes are you staying so calm?" Yuuno stared at him.

"Trust me Yuuno," Chrono replied, giving him a level look, "I'm just as shocked as you are. I'm just keeping it under wraps so I don't start gibbering all over everything."

"Nyx was not simply a Device, young Scrya," Luna continued, her eyes downcast as she walked through the memory, pausing at the Tome of the Night Sky contained within. "She was, at that time, the closest thing I had to a friend… It was that desire, that need, that resonated so powerfully with the fragment of the Examia."

"I know what that's like…"

Luna blinked as Fate approached, the young unicorn looking up to her teacher quietly. "You're not the only one who made their first friend, Teacher."

"Indeed."

"So what happened next?" Chrono glanced over to Celestia, the elder princess looking sadly at her younger self.

"What happened," Celestia replied morosely as the scene changed once more, "was things started to go downhill."

* * *

Luna looked down from her spot on the balcony overlooking the ballroom, the white stone of the walls gleaming under the bright magical lights of the ceiling. Below her, noble ponies from across Equestria were mingling, the low and soft din of chatter providing a susurrus-like counterpoint to the music the quartet was playing.

It was to be expected. The second that the palace had been completed, Celestia had begun planning this gala. Invitations had been sent to every noble pony in the land; the unicorn houses, the pegasus military aristocracy and the earth pony officials who ran the vast plantations that kept the country fed. Fine wine flowed liberally, and even finer clothing was on display; a night of richness and opulence in celebration of the establishment of Canterlot.

Of course, the sisters themselves were the centerpiece of the gala. Celestia was surrounded by her numerous hangers-on, her rose-colored mane woven with thin gold and platinum chains, her flowing white and gold silk dress glittering with precious jewels, thread-of-gold sunbursts and crystalline lace. Luna's own gown was of rich blue and indigo velvet, star-cut amethysts and sapphires glittering along the collar and hem and embroidered crescents of silver and white thread gleaming along the train. An ornate moonsilver tiara perched atop her brow, a single diamond carved into a lunar crescent gleaming from its weighty band.

Luna hated it. Her dress alone had cost a small fortune, even without the jewels and other accessories. She would have preferred to wear her armor to the gala, but Celestia had outright vetoed it. It was either wear a dress, or not come at all. And rather than risk a show of disharmony before Celestia's precious nobles, Luna had agreed.

Celestia had told her the dresses were a showing of their esteem amongst their subjects. Luna, in a moment that exemplified the virtue of tact, had remained silent.

The night princess took another drink from her wine, glowering silently down at her sister as the elder alicorn held her court. The sycophants were laughing, probably at some joke she had made.

It wasn't just the dress. It was everything about the occasion. It was no secret that Luna disliked the nobility; their backstabbing, conniving and silver-tongued half-truths filled the dark alicorn with a feeling of deep loathing. She disliked the atmosphere of artificiality, the decadence of the occasion… There was nothing that she enjoyed about these parties. And yet, Celestia took to them as easily as a duck did to water. If anything, Celestia seemed to turn a blind eye to their petty squabbles, or engage in it herself…

Luna looked up as the herald's trumpets rang. "Announcing," the tall unicorn crowed, "Her Majesty, Princess Mi Tranquillo Arioso of the Crystal Empire and her entourage!"

The Princess of the Night couldn't help but smile, setting her wineglass aside as she descended from her perch. The Empire was a favored ally of Equestria; after all, both Equestria and the Empire were ruled by ponies. Their leader, Princess Aria, was a close friend of the Equestrian princesses, particularly Luna.

Of course, that was the public version of the story.

Luna approached as Princess Aria entered through the doors. She was tall, her limbs deer-like and her body slim. Her coat was the color of rose quartz, gleaming beautifully beneath the sky-blue and cream fabric of her dress. Her amethyst-purple and topaz-blue streaked mane and tail glittered in the colors of the rainbow as they caught the light, putting even the jewels woven into her braids to shame. Her eyes were bright blue like polished opals, and the smile on her slender muzzle was warm and peaceful.

"Hail and well met, Princess of the North, oh shining gem of the world," Luna said as she bowed her head.

"Hail and well met, Princess of the Moon, whose nights bring peace," Princess Aria replied, bowing her own head. The long, spear-like horns of the two princesses touched briefly before Aria laughed, drawing Luna into a warm embrace.

"A merry eve it is indeed," Celestia spoke as she approached, "when we three Princesses are gathered here tonight. Welcome, oh kindred sister of the north."

"Hail and well met, Princess of the Sun, whose days bring warmth," Aria replied, bowing her head. "Do forgive our tardy arrival. Affairs of the state do press in like the winter snows, even on occasions when they should not."

"Thy tardiness is forgiven, oh dearest to our heart," Luna replied. "We welcome thee with open hooves, for long has it been since our last meeting."

"Indeed," Celestia agreed, "and we both have missed thee greatly. Come! Come! Join us in our revelry!"

"Indeed! Come, Luna," Aria laughed cheerfully as she walked off with Celestia, not noticing Luna's quiet glare towards her sister's retreating form.

* * *

"She looks familiar…" Twilight murmured as she approached Princess Mi Tranquillo Arioso, her eyes narrowed.

"How so?" Fate glanced at Twilight as she landed beside her, turning to look at the Princess in question. "I didn't know there was another alicorn…"

"Another ali- of course! Princess!" Twilight looked back towards Celestia. "She looks like Cadence!"

"Who's Cadence?" Fate turned to look at Celestia, who smiled sadly.

"Princess Cadence is my niece by blood…" Celestia replied quietly. "Several generations removed, mind you."

"By blood?" Yuuno looked from Celestia to Aria, then back again. "Wait. Niece. That means…"

* * *

"Art thou not enjoying the festivities, grandmother?"

Luna glanced towards Aria as the pale pink alicorn approached. Luna had taken up a spot near one of the great, arched windows, well away from the chattering horde that populated it. The Princess of the Night blushed faintly, then turned her attention upwards. "We are merely observing tonight's sky. Nothing more, Aria."

"Indeed. May I join you?"

"Do as you will, nearest to my heart," Luna replied softly. Her ear flicked as she heard Aria seat herself beside her, the faint scent of jasmine touching her nostrils.

"They are beautiful."

Luna felt a blush creep up her neck at that, turning to look at Aria. "What thou dost look upon is naught but the beginning stages. In time, the sky shall gleam brighter than any noble pony's gem-festooned gown. They shall be as a tapestry of diamond upon a velvet canvas, the sidereal magic forming a great web of enchantment across the sky."

"It gladdens my heart to see the crystals of my kingdom used to such a purpose. A gem glitters brightest when looked upon, after all."

"Aye." Luna sighed, leaning in to nuzzle Aria's cheek. "I have missed thee greatly, granddaughter."

"And I, you." Aria smiled. "Long has it been since your shadow has darkened my doorstep."

"Aye." Luna shook her head sadly. "'Tis a grave fault of mine. But thou hast grown into a beautiful mare indeed, and a wondrous Princess in thine own right, well away from my gaze."

Aria laughed softly. "You flatter me, oh glorious Princess of the Night!"

"Nay." Luna snorted softly. "I speak naught but truth. Thou art worthy of the title. To think, that from my line would come that rarest of creatures, a true alicorn…"

Aria laughed again. "Indeed. Father, by-the-by, sends his regards."

"Is he well?"

"As well as a pony of his age can manage."

Luna smiled. "I remember his father, your grandfather, all too well. Few stallions had the nerve to stand up against me as he did…"

"Is that what drew thine eyes to him, and not his well-toned hindquarters?"

Luna blushed brilliantly. "Were this not a public occasion, I would reproach thee for thine cheek, filly."

"Do forgive me, oh mighty Princess," Aria tittered, causing Luna to roll her eyes. The pink princess soon fell silent. "How fares thy relationship with Aunt Celestia?"

"Why dost thou ask this?"

"Because I can sense the disquiet." Aria moved to face Luna, her pale blue eyes concerned. "As Princess of Peace, my magic doth sense the strains of conflict. I can feel the quarrel between thee. Even now, the skein of contention doth begin to tighten within thy heart…" Aria touched a hoof to Luna's chest. "I fear greatly for thee, should it stay unquelled."

Luna closed her eyes, her wings fluffing as she stretched them. "It shall pass, in time. This transition between times of war and times of peace doth…" She shook her head "It is a struggle. However, struggle is inherent to my nature. It shall pass in time."

"Oh, how I hope so." Aria sighed.

"Trouble yourself not with my woes, oh precious jewel." Luna smiled, touching a hoof to Aria's cheek. "Thy youth should not be passed caring so for a pony as ancient as I. Come, let us speak of more pleasant matters!"

"As thou desire, grandmother." Aria's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Ah! Perhaps there is news that will please you! I am being courted!"

Luna's eyes widened. "Courted! I can nay say that I am surprised. Thou art as radiant as any jewel, and twice as glorious. Who is the stallion that seeks thee?"

"He is a noble pony of Equestria, a clever and strong unicorn of noble blood." Aria gestured with a hoof. "There. The stallion with the dark-hued coat. Even now, he speaks with Auntie Celestia."

"Aye?" Luna turned to look. Her eyes hardened as her gaze fell upon the unicorn stallion. He was tall of stature and broad of shoulder, with a coat the color of ash and a thick, curly black mane and tail. His eyes were scarlet and his look fierce, even as he laughed. Upon his flank was emblazoned the image of a crimson jewel bursting from a chunk of black stone.

"His name is Lord Somber," Aria smiled.

"Aye. I know of him," Luna replied neutrally. "He is one of Celestia's erstwhile supporters. His house controls the mines beneath the Canterhorn. I favor him not. His ambitions are grand and his tongue slippery."

"Thou couldst say the same for all nobles, could you not?" Aria laughed, then stopped as Luna rose to her feet. "Grandmother?"

"Pardon me, my darling, but there is a matter I must see to."

* * *

"Such merry tidings these are!" Celestia laughed gaily, her rose-colored eyes focused on the unicorn before her. "And she is receptive you say?"

"Aye indeed!" Somber grinned playfully. "Most receptive. I dare say that the courtship flows smoothly. Never before have I met a mare as lovely and gentle as the Princess Aria, save only for you, oh fairest and brightest of all ponykind."

Celestia blushed coquettishly, flaring her wings slightly. "Thy flattery is most forward."

"Be it so?" Somber's eyes widened, a hoof going to his chest. "I am struck down! That the sun-kissed Princess Celestia herself, who brings forth the light of day and boundless joy to all within our fair land, would wound me so…"

Celestia couldn't help but giggle. "Mayhap thou shouldst save thy clever tongue for thine prospective paramour?"

"Aye. That I shall. Forgive my indiscretion, your Most Benevolent Majesty."

"It is forgiven. I must say, this is wondrous news. By joining the lineage of the Crystal Empire to one of the oldest remaining houses of unicorn nobility, Equestria will gain tremendously indeed…"

"Sister, may we join thee?"

"Ah!" Celestia's smile became slightly dimmed. "Luna! Come, join our conversation. You have met Lord Somber of House Ruby, yes?"

"Aye," Luna's voice was cool, "that I have. How do you do?"

"Passing well, oh shepherd of the night," Somber bowed his head reverentially to Luna. "As well as a stallion in the throes of love can manage. So strongly does my heart beat, that my body can nay hardly contain its thunder."

"Lord Somber doth have a more-than-passing fancy for the Princess Mi Tranquillo Arioso, sister," Celestia explained. "He doth seek her hoof in marriage."

"Aye. We have heard of this."

"Have you now?" Celestia arched a brow in curiosity, though Luna's gaze never wavered from Somber, her eyes narrowed and her lips thin. Celestia blinked as Luna's horn glimmered, a thin and subtle current slithering up her horn.

"What provokes so fell a look, Princess?" Somber blinked, his lips pursed. "Does this news not please you?"

"Nay, it does not."

"Have I offended thee in some dreadful manner?" Somber pouted. "Have I so greatly wronged thee that thy horn be lit aflame?"

"Thy presence alone offends us." Luna's eyes closed, her ears pulling back. Celestia could feel the pressure of her sister's spell. _What in the name of Harmony is she thinking?_

"If thou art concerned of my intent, fear not," he protested, his eyes nervously focused on the glowing spike. "I have naught but the kindest and sincerest of intentions for her. I wish only to love and cherish-"

Luna's eyes snapped open, her expression one of barely contained fury. There was a flash of blue light. Somber recoiled in pain, pulling back slightly and placing Celestia between him and her sister, his eyes wide and his lip bloodied.

"Thou art a _liar_," Luna snarled, "and a _fiend_."

Celestia glanced between the pair, her ears pulling back. She could already feel the eyes of the party guests upon her. She could hear the soft whispers; even the music had paused. She had to end this scene now, and quickly.

_Luna,_ Celestia whispered thought-to-thought to her sibling, _you will stand down._

_I will do no such thing. Stand away from him!_

_Thou art making a scene, Luna!_ Celestia glared at her sister, their gazes equally hard.

_You dare defend this wretch? I have seen into his heart with my magic, sister, and his insides are as ashen as his coat. And this is the devil that seeks the hoof of my granddaughter?! Mark me, he will make mischief most foul with her!_

_Thy own descendants can protect their own virtue,_ Celestia countered. _Have ye any proof that Lord Somber is lying? Or that he has wicked intentions?_

_Naught but his own lying tongue and my spell. Is that not enough?_

_Many a pony lies, Luna. This be not proof that all are wicked…_

_This is no common pony! To my face he lies! Your presence emboldens him, can you not see this?! Do you doubt me so!?_

Celestia fought to keep her expression calm. _Nay, I doubt you not, Luna. We will have this discussion another time. But not here, and not now! Look about you! Do you not feel the gazes of our subjects?_

_Think you I care one jot of these fools and their opinions?_ Luna's mental voice was as harsh as the winter wind.

_These fools, as you call them, comprise what's left of Equestria's ruling classes. Even now, we can nay afford to offend-_

Luna bared her teeth, her eyes burning with rage. _By which you mean YOU can nay afford to offend them! While we two struggled to patch Equestria back together, these prattling nitwits whiled away their hours on banal pleasures and political games! A pox upon the lot of them, and a pox and a curse upon Lord Somber of House Ruby!_

"Enough, Luna." Celestia vocalized, her tone firm and brooking no disagreement.

Luna stared up at Celestia, then shot a dagger-eyed glare in the direction of Somber. The soft fabric of Luna's dress rustled loudly in the stillness as she turned sharply and stalked out. Any poor soul that lingered in her path was greeted with a glare that caused them to scamper away in fear, their hackles raised by the passing chill.

"I know not why," Somber said, his voice creaking with forced joviality as the ballroom doors slammed shut, "but it appears that her Majesty, the Princess Luna, does not favor me..."

"We apologize for our sister's rashness." Celestia replied as Somber levitated a napkin to his lip. "She has been in a poor mood as of late."

"Princess Celestia!" Princess Aria approached quickly, her eyes wide. "What in the name of all things sacred has just occurred?"

"A bit of familial squabbling, it seems," Somber chuckled softly.

"Oh, oh Somber. Thou art bleeding…"

"Tis nay but a scratch, my darling, my precious crystal…"

Princess Aria turned to look at Celestia. "Where hath Princess Luna fled to? I must pursue her…"

"Nay!" Somber reached over and took one of her hooves in his. "If her dark majesty would strike me, I shudder to think what she would inflict upon you…"

"Luna would do no such thing…" Princess Aria looked back to Somber. "Please… Luna is a kind and dear pony. I hate to see her in such a state."

"Our sister, sadly, has a tendency to be unreasonable when she works herself up like this." Celestia said carefully. "Give her some time to regain herself, and then she will no doubt see reason."

* * *

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Chrono looked over to Celestia, "you-"

"Chrono," Twilight whispered sharply, "not right now."

Celestia didn't reply at first, her gaze focused on her younger self. She approached the memory quietly, her eyes sad.

"You foal. You stubborn, prideful child," Celestia murmured, almost to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why didn't you listen to her? Was their respect really so important to you? Were those sweet words and flatteries worth it? Did you think yourself so wise and clever that you didn't realize you were being taken advantage of? So much pain and sorrow could have been averted if you just _listened._"

"Princess," Twilight spoke, only to watch as Celestia turned away from Twilight, her wings and tail drooping.

"Forgive me," Celestia said quietly. "I…need a moment."

"I will tend to things while you are away, sister." Luna said gently as Celestia's avatar faded away.

"What… happened?" Twilight asked softly, her stomach sinking. She wasn't sure she was going to like the answer.

"Princess Aria and Lord Somber were married, in the end." Luna replied, her tone carefully neutral. "Against my protests, of course, but what could one pony say against true love? And with their marriage, came the official unification of Equestria and the Crystal Empire."

"It wasn't until later that Somber's true nature unveiled itself," Luna's calmness began to strain as her eyes narrowed. "On the surface, Somber was as fine a gentlepony as any other noble. But within him beat a heart filled with dark ambition, and a terrible lust for power, attributes that his silver tongue and noble lineage did obscure. He was clever in his machinations, hiding in the depths of the Empire where he did his dark work. Had he not let his lust for power blind his better judgment, we would have not noticed his corruption until it was too late."

"The Crystal Empire's inherent magic is unique," Luna continued. "The land itself responds unto its ruler's desires. And when the sky grew dark and occluded, hiding the capital from our sight, we sent messengers forth to investigate. When they did not return, Celestia and I went forth ourselves."

"In our arrogance and ignorance, we did not bring the Elements of Harmony, our most powerful of weapons. After all, Somber was but one unicorn. Even with the Empire behind him, he would stand no chance against us." Luna closed her eyes as the fog rolled in, turning a strange, ugly orange. "I wonder now how things would have gone had we not been so foolish…"

* * *

Celestia stared in horror at what lay beneath her. The Crystal Empire had once been beautiful, its green fields lush under a clear and pure sky. The capital had been a thing of beauty, its crystalline architecture carved from great, semi-precious stones and polished to a gleaming finish. The city's roads radiated outwards from the palace like a snowflake's barbs, catching the sun above like rivers of nacre-hued glass.

Now, it was all but ruin. Once verdant fields had turned brown and rotting. The once clear sky had turned a sickly orange as noxious clouds curled and swirled above, crackling with green lightning. Black crystals twisted like jagged ivy throughout the city, casting malevolent shadows upon the collared and shackled ponies that marched in a slow, silent pattern along the cracked and fractured avenues and thoroughfares.

It was the smell that was the worst part; a noxious mixture of the smell of rotten crops, the stink of waste left un-buried and the sickening-sweet perfume of decay and filth. Even from her position in the sky, she could smell it. Her teeth clenched as she fought back the bile.

"What horror be this," Celestia choked out. "What hath befallen the fair Empire, that maketh it naught but a Tartarian waste?!"

"'Tis the work of no common pony," Luna's voice was frighteningly calm, her black tome hovering beside her. "No common pony indeed."

Celestia nodded slowly. "We should retreat, sister. Return with the Elements of-"

Her words stopped as she shuddered. A wave of vile magic washed over her like sewage, causing her stomach to turn. Shadowy figures rose from the ground below, taking on the forms of twisted pegasi made of black crystal. There were dozens of them, rising up in vast waves like a wailing tide.

"It seems," Luna noted, "that we have been noticed. Nyx, call forth my armor, and let battle be joined."

**"BY YOUR WILL, IT SHALL BE DONE. ROYAL BARDING, COME FORTH."** the Tome replied, its covers snapping open as silvery light flowed around Luna, a ring of magic swooping over her body as her moonsilver armor sprang into being about her, her great wings flapping with a loud whoosh as she hovered. Her body swelled, her mane and tail unfurling into its fully star-studded glory as she took on her war-form.

"It would be wise, sister mine," Luna said, her horn igniting with navy-blue flame, "that you withdraw from the field. These monsters will nay show you mercy…"

"Nay…" Celestia's jaw clenched, her own horn flashing to life. "I'll do no such thing. Though my skill in sorcery pales in comparison to thine, I shall nay sit idly whilst thou struggle alone. Let me light thine way."

Luna looked quietly to Celestia, then snorted loudly and nodded. "Very well. Let us clear a path, then."

Celestia arched her neck back, closing her eyes as she concentrated. Golden fire rippled up her horn, soon shifting into an iridescent corona of flame. Light leaked out from her eyes as she turned her gaze upon the approaching enemies and uttered a single word.

"Burn."

There was a rush of power, the air violently shimmering with a haze of heat. As the onrushing swarm drew near, their numbers spontaneously ignited, their black crystal bodies swiftly consumed by brilliant flame until nothing but ash was left behind.

Celestia clenched her teeth as she wrested the spell back, extinguishing the heat wave before it reached too far. It was always difficult for her to manage a spell with such a broad scope. "Your…turn… sister."

"Aye. Well done. But now observe. Resound, oh thunder!" Luna called out, her Tome's pages flipping rapidly. "Strike, oh lightning! Rend asunder all that dare to challenge our might!"

**"THUNDER OF THE NIGHT SKY,"** the Tome answered, a large circle of blue-black light forming before it. Lightning crackled from within the depths of the black circle, then flashed out, dozens of bolts arcing outwards and smashing through the ranks. The blue-black lightning leapt from target to target, until at last it struck the ground, expending its energy away from the civilians.

"For Harmony! For Equestria!" Luna roared, manifesting a pair of shadowy, crescent-shaped blades as she dove downwards, her body of streak of brilliant blue and indigo light.

"Luna!" Celestia called out as she pursued, her wings and limbs pulled tight against her body as she dove. Luna was well ahead of her, the shadowy blades arcing and slicing through opponents like a farmer's scythe through wheat. Fragments of black crystal trailed by black mist sprayed outwards in wide arcs as Luna's targets fell.

Celestia couldn't pull her eyes away. She often chided Luna for being eager to fight, for having an unseemly love for violence. But she'd never actually seen her sister so furious, nor so brutal in her fighting. She could feel the chill of Luna's rage as the night princess landed, her hooves cratering the ground as more figures emerged from the darkness; jagged and rough-hewn equine forms with brows topped with spiky horns of black crystal. Jets of black flame spouted from their lance-like appendages, only to be parried away or reflected by Luna's blades. The moon-princess whirled about, her mane and tail elongating into whips of star-stuff, ensnaring and tossing aside opponents with frightful force.

The Sun Princess, however, turned her attention to other matters. She pulled up, spreading her wings as she flew overhead. She banked and rolled sharply as bolts of vile magic flashed up to meet her, several blasts singing her feathers or ruffling her tail. She landed, skidding slightly as she came close to one of the lines of Crystal Ponies.

It was even worse up close. Each Crystal Pony was chained to the next in line with heavy chains of black metal. Thick collars ran about their necks, and heavy rings encircled their limbs just above their hooves. Equally thick chains hobbled their steps. Celestia stared in horror at their condition; once-gleaming coats matted and dull, tails and manes thick with grime, sunken ribs and gaunt faces betraying their lack of nourishment, and dead, broken eyes. Their steps were slow, almost mechanical, as they walked.

**"Children of the Crystal Empire!"** Celestia shouted to them, her voice magnified by the Royal Canterlot Voice. **"We art here! Cease thy labors!"**

No response. They didn't even look in her direction

_What manner of sorcery be this?_ Celestia drew closer, cringing at the sounds of battle behind her. _They act as if they are the walking dead…_

"Sister! Behind thee!"

Celestia whirled about, her eyes widening as several of the crystalline monsters emerged. Her horn flared as they launched blasts of flame towards her, the bolts crashing harmlessly against the wall of light she summoned.

"Begone, foul beasts! Back to the stygian depths from which thou spawned!" Celestia shouted, luminous lances of light streaking from her horn-tip. The onyx-colored monstrosities shattered under the blasts, their bodies fragmenting like glass as black smoke wisped upwards from their shattered bodies. And yet, more approached, battering at the pale alicorn's defenses.

_So many… where are they coming from?!_ Celestia turned her head, blasting through a pair that leapt down from a nearby building's roof.

"Sister! Raise thy shield wide!"

"What?!" Celestia blinked as she heard Luna chanting.

"Endless shadow, deeper than night, resound with my wrath and crush all who threaten me! Howl and surrender thyselves unto the darkness of the void!"

**"DIABOLIC EMISSION!"**

Celestia's eyes widened as a black and purple dome expanded outwards, half-translucent as it approached. The crystalline horde vaporized as the shadow swept over them, the black magic not touching anything else. The solar princess slammed her hooves into the ground, spreading her barrier as wide as she could. The wall of blackness slammed into her defenses like a battering ram. Her orihalcum-clad feet skidded as the force of the shockwave pushed her backwards, her shield taking the brunt of the blast as the world went silent.

And as quickly as it came, the blast retracted. Celestia panted, glancing backwards to check on the Crystal Ponies, her jaw dropping as she did so. They didn't so much as acknowledge their surroundings.

"Art thou alright, sister?" Luna asked as she approached, her lunargent silver boots crunching on the remains of their opponents.

"Aye… aye…" Celestia replied, the wall of light lowering as she shuddered. She felt ill. "What manner of creature were those things? I've nay seen their ilk before."

"Of their nature I know not." Luna replied, drawing the Tome of the Night Sky to her and snapping it shut. "And this fact puts me ill at ease."

A malevolent laugh silenced both sisters. It was a rolling, masculine chuckle, tinged with a hint of madness. The Crystal Ponies looked upwards in panic, then cowered, the laughter breaking them from their fugue.

"Somber," Luna hissed, then shouted skyward. "Show thyself, villain!"

"There!" Celestia pointed upwards towards the black palace as a shadow flitted from one of the overlooks. "The balcony!"

Luna hissed, her body exploding into a dark mist as she vanished. Celestia focused and winked herself as well, rematerializing beside Luna as the dark Princess bared her teeth. Beyond the doorway of the balcony the world was as black as a moonless night, and a haze of foul magic crept along the archway.

"Luna," Celestia whispered, shivering slightly. "I… I know not what this fell darkness is. It sickens me to my core and fills me with such fear..."

"Screw thy nerve to its sticking place, sister," Luna hissed, her wings flaring as she entered the doorway, her horn lighting the gloom with its bluish light. Celestia swallowed and followed, her horn shedding light like a fragment of the sun.

It wasn't hard to find the throne room; any palace worth its name would have been designed so that the throne room would be relatively easy to find. However, the throne room, the seat of power of the Crystal Empire, was not as it once was. Black crystals sprouted from every surface like baleful tumors, and the entire room was lit with acid-green and purple flame. The throne, once carved of blue crystal and beautiful to behold, was now a jagged and twisted mockery of its former glory.

And upon that throne, clad in black armor with a carmine cape about his withers, sat Lord Somber of House Ruby. His black mane wavered about his head, his horn curved and bloody-red at the tip. The sclera of his eyes had turned a neon green, and his pupils glowed malevolently. Purple fire curled up from his tear-ducts like mist, and his grin was jagged and fang-filled.

"Hail, oh Princess of the Sun. Hail, oh Princess of the Moon." He rose from his throne and bowed mockingly to them. "Hail and well met! We welcome thee to our humble castle."

"Somber," Celestia stared at the stallion in horror. "What hast thou done?!"

"What mean ye, oh fairest and brightest?" Somber quirked an eyebrow, a knowing smile creasing his lips. "Thou dost not look favorably upon the changes we have made to our kingdom?"

"Favorably? FAVORABLY?" Celestia snarled. "This… this is monstrous! No unicorn, no noble of Equestria would-"

"Ah! But we are no longer a mere unicorn, Princess Celestia!" Somber leapt down from his seat, his eyes wide and grin manic. "We have drunk deep of the Examia's power. We have tasted the darkness and supped of its bounty… and we have grown stronger for it! We are no longer Lord Somber of House Ruby. We are now equal to thee! We are _King Mi Eterna Sombra_, and all shall kneel before our dark majesty!"

"Thou art mad…"

"Where," Luna's voice echoed ominously, her gait stiff as she drew forward, "is Aria?"

"Our beloved wife? Oh!" King Sombra turned his head. "Oh dearest jewel of my heart, we have guests!"

There was a soft shuffling noise from behind the throne, followed by a clinking of chains. Princess Mi Tranquillo Arioso slowly approached, her head bowed. Her slender, swan-like neck was stooped thanks to the collar that chained her to the throne's foot, her thin body shuddering with each step. Her midsection was painfully swollen, oversized in comparison to her reed-thin limbs. Black crystals sprouted from her horn and along the leading edges of her wings, dried blood crusting about them. Her eyes, half-opened, glowed a solid pink, the light rippling like pools of water around the irises.

"Oh light of my life," her voice came out in a pained whisper. "who deigns to visit us?"

"Thy kin from the south, oh jewel of peace," Sombra smiled, a hoof stroking through her thin, dully-colored mane.

"Oh… how thoughtful of them… will they be… staying for tea?"

"What. Have. You. Done?!" Luna's voice shook with fury, and the ground beneath her hooves crackled as frost licked about them.

"Shh," Sombra shushed, drawing Aria's head close to his chest. "Can you not see she is unwell? So sad, that she unknowingly fell under the thrall of a love poison. Her stamina is impressive, unlike her idiot father. That old fool barely lasted a day before his heart gave o-"

There was a blue flash, followed by a loud, wet crunch. Sombra's jaw hung open as he convulsed, his head lolling at a decidedly unnatural angle even within the blue aura that surrounded it. A pony's neck, it appeared, was not meant to turn quite that far. The so-called king's body launched backwards like a rag doll, sheathed in blueish light as the Princess of the Night slammed him against the seat of his throne, just as a crescent blade of blue-black light impaled him and pinned his limp body to the chair.

The only noise in the room was Luna's panting, icy mist rolling up from her lips, her eyes glowing brilliant turquoise and her pupils drawn into vertical, dagger-wound-like slits. Her gaze turned to Celestia. "Tend to our granddaughter, sister. We must make sure the fiend is no more…"

And then, Sombra laughed, his jovial chuckle garbled and ugly as his horn ignited. His magical aura was black and roiling like the surface of a cauldron, shot through with green flame and purple lightning. "You…think… you can kill me… that easily?!"

"How?" Celestia gaped as Sombra pulled the blade free from his gut, his neck fixing itself with a sickening crack. "How can this be?!"

"I am beyond death!" Sombra's roar filled the hall as his cape billowed behind him. "Their suffering, their pain, their anguish, it fills me with such sweet power! You cannot strike me down, for I shall rise again! I have become immortal!"

"Very well," Luna growled, her hooves cracking the floor as she advanced. "Let us put thy boast to the test, wretch!"

Lightning and darkness collided as Luna and Sombra launched towards each other. Celestia reared back, drawing a wing over her face before she turned towards her objective.

"Aria!" Celestia bolted to the pink princess's side as the younger alicorn wobbled. Her horn lit up as Celestia supported her niece, her thin frame nearly weightless against Celestia's stronger body.

"Oh… thank you auntie," Aria replied as she wobbled, her glowing eyes blank as she looked through the older alicorn. "Perhaps… I should retire… to my chambers. I'd hate to miss… tea time, though…"

"Nay, nay," Celestia whispered, her glowing horn touching Aria's as she summoned a healing spell. "I shall make thee feel better…"

"I thank thee, auntie… is grandmother here? Father... has missed her so..."

"Aye…" Celestia's eyes narrowed as she focused, trying to ignore the sounds of battle behind her. "She is having words with thy husband."

"Oh… I hope…they are being… civil."

Celestia winced as she heard a masculine roar cut short by the noise of a blade meeting flesh, followed by a splatter like rain falling on stone. She didn't turn to look. "Yes," she lied, "most civil. Now, hold thyself still…"

Aria nodded, then shuddered as Celestia's enchantment took hold. The pink light in her eyes wavered, then dimmed. Her vivid blue eyes slowly re-focused, then widened as she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Aria! Aria, dear child! It is I, Celestia!" The solar mare held the alicorn close as she screamed, tears dripping from her eyes as her keening was replaced by sobs.

"Auntie…" She drew close. "Auntie… he… he…"

"Shh! Thine grandmother is handling him." Celestia whispered sharply, stroking her mane gently.

"He did things… horrible things…" Aria's voice cracked and strained, her eyes wild. "The crystal unicorns… the pegasi… I wanted to stop him but he… he…"

Aria's words were cut short as Luna let out a pained scream. Celestia turned, her eyes widening as she saw the scene before her. Sombra was laughing, his horn buried in Luna's side, his body half solid and half wispy darkness.

"Luna!" Celestia unfurled her wings, a lance of energy slamming into Sombra and knocking him away. Celestia galloped to her sister's side as the dark alicorn gasped in pain, blood dripping from the hole.

"Foals! Foolish mares!" Sombra chortled, slowly re-forming as he recovered, his eyes mad and his lips flecked with foam. "I am beyond even your magic now!"

"Luna, speak to me…"

"I… am fine," Luna hissed in pain. "Aria's scream merely distracted me…I was careless."

Celestia nodded, turning her attention to Sombra as the dark unicorn's body grew cloudy once more. "What do we do, sister?"

"I know not," Luna groaned. "No matter how grievously I wound him, he merely reforms!"

"Haha!" Sombra chortled as his body flowed and billowed, his body growing greater as he loomed over the two alicorns. "How amusing! Without thy precious Elements of Harmony, thou canst not so much as touch me! I, I who am blessed by the Examia's power! With thy deaths, I shall seize Equestria, and then the lands beyond! Nopony can stop me!"

"I can…"

Celestia blinked as Aria limped over to them, tears dripping from her cheeks, her wings limp as pinkish light flickered around the crystals surrounding her horn.

Sombra's eyes widened in fear. "Darling… most beloved…"

"You… have no right… to such words…" Aria wobbled, leaning gently against Celestia's softer side. "Not after what… you did to me… and my subjects."

"Aria," Luna whispered, her voice cracking, "retreat… I shall have my sister…"

"Nay… as Princess of the Crystal Empire… it is my duty to defend my subjects." Aria shuddered and raised her horn skyward. Rose-colored lightning crackled out from the crystals surrounding it. "My beloved kin… sisters in blood… I give thee… this gift."

Pink lightning flowed outwards over the twin princesses of Equestria, suffusing the two with an aurora-like glow.

"No!" Sombra snarled. "This cannot be! Without the Crystal Heart, thou shouldst be as powerless as a newborn filly! Where is this power coming from?!"

"The only thing… stronger than hate… is love," Aria whispered as Celestia rose up into the air.

"As Princesses of Equestria, we judge thee for thy crimes," the Princess of the Sun spoke ominously as her horn glowed brighter.

"And we find thee guilty!" Luna cried as she too rose.

"Damn and curse thee! Damn and curse thee Aria, and damn and curse thee both, Celestia and Luna!" Sombra's horn exploded as he blasted forth a pillar of bubbling black magic towards the three alicorns.

Celestia and Luna cried out, their auras mingling together into a river of violet and gold light. Their attack sliced though Sombra's own, overwhelming the dark unicorn. A hideous roar ripped through the air as his body began to rapidly harden, his shadowy aura vanishing as his old body crystallized like black ice. There was a thunderous din as the river of magic blasted through the walls, carrying the pony-shaped gem into the distant wastes beyond the city.

A ringing silence filled the room as Celestia and Luna landed.

"It's done…" Celestia exhaled slowly. "He's gone… even now, I can feel his darkness dwindling."

"It is not enough," Luna grimaced and turned away. "But for now, it will do. But let us turn our attention to-"

There was a loud thump. Celestia's heart froze as she heard Luna scream.

"Aria!"

Luna knelt down beside Princess Aria, the smaller alicorn shivering quietly. Blood dripped from her horn as she whimpered in pain. Celestia joined her, her eyes filled with concern.

"Aria, speak to me! Aria!"

"You… you must flee…" Aria whispered. "You must flee quickly…"

"Why?"

"Sombra… Sombra's influence is weakening…" Aria replied as the black crystals began to recede, leaving behind glowing white holes of light, "and with it… the power he stole from the Examia… is turning against the city."

"I… I don't understand." Celestia looked to Luna. "What's going on?!"

"The Crystal Empire needs the power of the Examia, the Crystal Heart, to maintain itself." Luna's voice was flat with anger. "He turned the magic of the Examia against the city, corrupting it… and now the magic is correcting itself. But to do so, it must return from where it sprang."

"The city and my people will heal themselves… hidden away within the astral void…" Aria groaned in pain, looking at a crystal-covered wing. "But… I will not survive the transition… he has invested me with the same magic… You must go. Go now, before the city vanishes and takes thee with it."

"We are not leaving you." Luna growled.

"I… am not long for this world," Aria whispered. "And if I do survive… there is a chance Sombra will use my power to free himself…"

"Fie upon that!" Luna shouted, tears dripping from her eyes. "I will not allow it! I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself!"

"Luna…" Celestia whispered, only for the dark alicorn to glare in her direction. "It is her decision…"

"I care not! There must be some other way! There has to be! I have already lost my son; I will not leave my grandchild to die here alone!"

"You must…" Aria whispered as her horn slowly lit up once again, the pinkish light flowing down her horn and over her body. "Please… there is something… you must do… for me…"

"Anything," Celestia whispered.

"Watch…over… my…" Her voice dwindled away into nothing as her body seemed to dissolve inwards into a glowing sphere of light.

"Aria?! Aria, what art thou doing?! ARIA?!"

There was a flash of pink light, so bright it left spots in Celestia's eyes. When they cleared, she was standing in the snowy drifts outside the Empire's borders. In the distance, she could see a wall of white light close in around the Crystal Palace, its spires slowly disappearing as the light passed over them.

**"ARIA!"** Luna sank to the ground as the Empire disappeared, her scream of despair echoing over the icy wastes.

* * *

Twilight stared at the scene before her, the silence around her deafening. Of all the things she had seen, this was the most shocking. Not the revelation that Luna was the ancestor of her babysitter. Not that Celestia had, in her youth, been as flawed and vain and unreasoning as her subjects. That all paled in comparison to this.

The Princesses had failed. They lost.

The Princesses were never supposed to lose! That was how things worked in Equestria; goodness, friendship and harmony was always supposed to triumph against the forces of evil, wickedness and chaos! And yet, here it was; an empire gone, a princess dead…

Twilight glanced around. None of the others spoke. Fate had tears dripping from her eyes. Yuuno looked like he'd been struck dumb with horror. Chrono's jaw was set, his good hand clenched tight into a fist.

The Princesses were quietly leaning against each other, much as their younger selves were doing. Tears rolled down from Luna's eyes, while Celestia nuzzled her softly, a great pale wing folded over her back.

Wordlessly, Twilight climbed to her feet. She gently nudged Yuuno, then walked over and prodded Chrono. She nodded, then made her way over and sat down beside Fate, slipping an arm about her little sister and nuzzling her cheek. She heard the rustle of Yuuno's cloak as he sat beside her, his arms slipping around her neck as he hugged her tight. Chrono, meanwhile, rested a hand on her withers, his palm rough against her coat.

For a time, nobody spoke. And though the snow around them was nothing more than a memory, Twilight felt cold.

"The loss of the Crystal Empire," Celestia said quietly, breaking the silence, "was one of the fiercest blows that had been dealt to Equestria since Discord's rule. We two had lost more than just an ally… we had lost subjects. Family."

"Aria was to be the third Princess of Equestria," Luna said, her tone quiet as she wiped her tears. "A third soul with which to share the endless years… somepony to aid in the balance between us."

"All was not lost, however," Celestia turned back to the memory as a glowing sphere of pink light slowly descended, landing in the frigid snow before the young, grieving alicorns. The sphere of light slowly dissolved away, revealing a newborn pegasus, her coat rose-pink and her mane jet black and amethyst purple.

"A baby," Fate whispered.

"Aria was with foal," Luna continued. "Even as Sombra tormented her, his magic never touched the foal within her. Not even the love-poison he fed her had an effect. She had shielded the babe with every ounce of power she had. And in her final moments, she sacrificed herself to send her daughter to us… so that we might fulfill her one last wish."

"What happened to Sombra?" Chrono looked towards Luna. Twilight felt her mouth grow dry.

"We sealed him away." Celestia replied. "The two of us locked him deep beneath the icy depths of the north. He's still there, though not as he was…"

"No. Not as he was," Luna added darkly. "I knew many a dreadful trick indeed… In my youthful wrath I did many things to that villain that even now makes me shudder. I flayed his mind, ripped away his voice, cursed and hexed and scoured his spirit until there was naught but a shell of him left."

"But… couldn't you have used the Elements of Harmony on him?" Twilight whispered, looking in horror at Luna. "Maybe redeem him?"

"We could have." Celestia replied quietly. "But the bearers of the Elements must be in agreement in their use. And, well…"

"I did not think him worthy of redemption." Luna looked to Chrono tellingly. The Enforcer met her eyes for a moment, then looked away, his face slightly pale.

Fate looked no less shocked. "When… you said you knew darker magic, Teacher, was… was that what you were talking about?"

"Yes," Luna replied simply.

An uncomfortable silence fell for a moment before Celestia coughed.

"The incident with the Crystal Empire," Celestia continued, "was the tipping point, I think. It left us both wounded to our cores… what happened next merely cemented it."

* * *

The Night Court was hardly the most popular assembly in the land; Luna was well aware of this fact. Her sister's sun-lit Day Court was when most of the nobles would come to present requests and grievances to the Crown. It might have had something to do with the fact that Celestia was far more willing to lend an ear to their ridiculous demands than Luna was. For Luna, the Night Court was a formality, an obligation, an onerous duty. However, she was not one to shirk her duty, even if it meant the off-chance of having to listen to a noble's obnoxious prattling.

She would not abandon her duties. Even if she would have preferred to hide away in her room, grieving. It had been a week since the Crystal Empire's disappearance, and yet the wound to her heart from Aria's loss still ached.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Diarch of the Night, Princess Luna," the herald called out as the doors opened. Luna strode into the room, her starry mane flowing before her as she walked at a stately canter towards the grand dais that dominated the throne room. As she walked, however, she became quite aware of the strange fullness of the room. There had to be at least forty ponies there; unicorn, pegasi and earth ponies alike, all of them dressed in noble finery. Among them were the heads of the Noble Houses; she could recognize them by the heavy signets that they wore about their necks.

Princess Luna slowly lowered herself onto the great throne and folded her wings behind her. **"Let the Night Court begin,"** she announced formally. **"Bring forth the first supplicant."**

There was a dark grumbling amongst the assembled ponies, many of them shooting her angry glares. An older, black coated unicorn mare stepped out of the crowd, her ruby red mane and tail thickly curled, standing out like bloodstains against the black of her gown. Her pink eyes were hard and furious. The earth ponies and unicorns quietly split before her as she approached the throne.

"I am Lady Paragon Caret of House Ruby, Princess Luna." Her voice rang clear and high, even though it trembled with emotion. "I would like to present the following requests to the Crown."

Luna narrowed her eyes slightly. House Ruby was one of the oldest remaining unicorn houses, one of the few that survived Discord's rulership. The losses of Houses Platinum, Sterling and Diamond also meant House Ruby was the most powerful of the remaining houses. It didn't help that Lady Paragon Caret was the mother of Lord… King Sombra. **"We recognize the representative of House Ruby. State your requests."**

Lady Caret didn't genuflect or bow, instead drawing forth a scroll of parchment from her gown. "First, I demand that the Crown once more recognize the necessity of the Noble Houses, and their rights as enumerated by the Concordian Covenant; that the Sisters rule at the behest of the Houses, that the Crown is recognized as legitimate by we the nobility, et cetera, et cetera."

**"The Crown recognizes the strictures laid down by the Covenant."** Luna replied heavily. The Concordian Covenant had been laid down after Celestia and Luna defeated Discord; the ponies, fearful of trading one tyrant for another, had asked that the sisters recognize the remaining ruling bodies of Equestria before they assumed their ruling status.** "Continue."**

"Second," Lady Caret continued, her voice trembling with rage. "As representative of House Ruby, I believe I speak for the other Noble Houses, both unicorn and otherwise, when I demand that the Crown recognize the onerous burden placed upon them by the disappearance of the Crystal Empire and compensate them for their losses."

_The Empire is no more, and yet their concerns lay with their wealth and not the loss of life?_ Luna's posture stiffened. **"The Crown recognizes this… _burden._ However, the particulars of restitution lay with the office of the chancellor-"**

"Third," Lady Caret interrupted curtly, levitating the scroll up and unrolling it. "I present to the Crown this petition, signed and sealed by the four unicorn houses, five pegasi houses, and the eight earth pony houses of Equestria, demanding that you, Princess Luna, account for your involvement in the disappearance of the Crystal Empire and of my son, Lord Somber of House Ruby!"

**"What?!"** Luna's eyes widened as the other nobles shouted their agreement. She reached out with her telekinesis and snatched the scroll from Lady Caret, her eyes rapidly flickering over the contents as she read.

_We the undersigned… under the common law set forth… slanderous accusations against the scion of House Ruby…implicated in Lord Somber's apparent death… tried for TREASON?!_

Luna lowered the scroll, her teeth clenched as she rolled it up. **"You accuse us, one of the Diarchs, of Treason Against Equestria?!"**

"We do," Lady Caret replied. "Under the Common Laws set forth by the Crown, a pony that intentionally brings about the dissolution, destruction or destitution of Equestria or its attendant states is considered to be a traitor to the Crown and therefore guilty of treason!"

**"You have neither proof nor standing!"** Luna rose to her feet, her wings unfurling as she did so.

"The simple fact that you were present at the Crystal Empire's disappearance is proof enough for a trial! Did you think we wouldn't learn of what happened to our kin to the north? As for standing, it is within the strictures of the Concordian Covenant, which you recognize, that the Princesses are granted legitimacy by the accord of the Noble Houses! And what we freely give, we may also revoke!"

**"What farce be this!? You speak of matters you know nothing about!"**

"Do I?" Lady Caret stood her ground. "We all know that you had a hoof in the Crystal Empire's disappearance. And yet you dare strut about with your head held high!"

**"And you dare accuse us of this?"** Luna's wings unfurled. **"Perhaps thou should turn thine eyes to thy son before accusing us of such wickedness!"**

The court exploded.

"Lies! No unicorn would do such a thing!"

"Traitor! Traitor!"

"Somber was a gentlepony of renown! House Waterfall of Neighagra agrees with House Ruby that an investigation be held-"

"You expect us to believe a single unicorn could make an Empire vanish like-"

"House Thunderhead of Cloudsdale stands with its unicorn brethren and-"

"You slander me and my son!" Lady Caret's voice screeched above the din. "You, who claim to be pony-kind's protector! You, who has the blood of House Ruby's scion on your hooves!"

**"Blood upon our hooves?!"** Luna's voice became a roar of thunder. **"Were you there when the Crystal Empire was torn asunder by a single unicorn's dark ambition?! Did you see the tormented ponies, all bedecked in chains and rags, forced to march ceaselessly?! Did you see the Crystal Princess wounded and haggard, her very essence sucked dry?! If our hooves be blood-splattered, then thy precious son's limbs are caked unto the barrel with it!"**

"Again you lie," Lady Caret spat. "No unicorn would do such a thing! Unlike you, Nightmare, we do not consort with the black things that lurk in the dark! You know nothing of my grief, of having my dearest son torn form me! Your heart is black as your blasted night!"

Luna's eyes burned sapphire as her horn's aura billowed up, causing Lady Caret to back up slightly. She bared her teeth, ice beginning to rime outwards from her hooves as her tears began to freeze on her cheeks.

**"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT LOSS, WRETCHED-"**

**"SILENCE!"**

The court quickly fell silent as Princess Celestia stepped into the room, her horn glowing as she shut the doors behind her. **"What manner of mischief be this!? That I should find all of the nobles gathered before my grieving sister in a mob, when not a single one set hoof in the court of Day?"**

"Princess Celestia," Lady Caret drew the scroll back from the throne and thrust it towards Celestia. "We the noble houses demand-"

**"I have heard well your demands, Lady Caret of House Ruby,"** Celestia replied dismissively, snatching the scroll as she walked by, stopping before the throne and turning to glare at the assembled nobles.

**"What shame I feel in this moment. How low doth my heart sink, to see the blue-blooded children of Equestria gathered here tonight. What woe it fills me with, to see thee call down charges of treason and slander upon none other than my sister, whose loyalty to this country and to the Crown has been unmatched, and whose tongue has only spoken truth!"**

A few of the nobles began to speak, only for Celestia to point the scroll in their direction like a rapier. **"STILL THY TONGUES! Long had I hoped that the nobler virtues of pony kind would win out. That thou should present this bill of rotten goods before the Crown which has given thee so much is a slap across the face! The truth is as Princess Luna spoke. Lord Somber was indeed the cause behind the Empire's fall!"**

"Princess Celestia, you mean to say that you stand by this… this Nightmare and her lies?!"

Celestia's attention turned to Lady Paragon Caret, and Luna could feel the heat radiating off of her body. The unicorn, in a sudden show of self preservation, averted her eyes even as shocked murmurs ran through the court.

**"Mark me well,"** Celestia spoke, her voice low and dangerous. **"The next pony that utters that epithet in my presence shall see how hot my wrath is when properly kindled. As to your query, let this be my answer."**

Celestia's horn flared bright, and there was a smell of smoke. The scroll quickly ignited, flashing from parchment to ash in the blink of an eye. Celestia then turned, striding up to the throne before taking a seat beside Luna. A white wing folded about Luna's back as Celestia glared down at the court.

**"The Night Court is adjourned,"** Celestia said firmly. **"Leave. Now."**

* * *

"Thank you."

Celestia nodded quietly as Luna wiped her eyes, the frozen tear-streaks starting to melt. The stern faces they wore had lasted only so long; once they had found themselves safely within Celestia's quarters Luna's stoic exterior had collapsed. "There is no need for thanks, sister," Celestia sighed. "I surmised there was some conspiracy when not a single pony entered the Day Court this morning. I only wish I had warned thee…"

"You were busy with something more important. I understand." Luna shook her head, then looked up at Celestia. Her war-form had given way to her smaller true self, her mane and tail once more opaque and moon-silver blue. "Is she..?"

"She is safe. Fear not." Celestia leaned in and nuzzled Luna's mane gently. "The family knows not her true lineage. She will be raised far from the court… far from any prying eye."

"Good. Good." Luna's eyes lowered. "I thank thee…"

"Do you think it wise, though?" Celestia rested her wing atop Luna's back. "Perhaps it would be better if you…"

Luna pushed Celestia's wing away with her own. "It is for the better. I would not have her live in this nest of vipers. And… I would nay be able to look upon her without my heart breaking in twain."

"Aye. Very well." Celestia sighed, then rose to her feet, walking over to the great doors that led to the balcony outside. "This matter is far from settled. Come the dawn I expect to have every noble pony under the sun demanding thy head."

"Fools, the lot of them."

"Aye. Foolish they are, but also scared, easily misled and in some cases grief-stricken. And sadly, thou hast given them little reason to love thee. 'Twould be easy to make a scapegoat of thee." Celestia turned back to look at Luna. "Speak truthfully. Had I not intervened, wouldst thou have struck out at them?"

Luna didn't look at her.

"Sister?"

"Aye." Luna replied quietly. "Aye, I would have. Do you think ill of me for that?"

"Nay. The wounds you have sustained have yet scarred over, and tonight has torn them open anew." Celestia bowed her head. "Thou hast had little time for grief. Perhaps it would be wise to retreat."

Luna blinked. "Retreat?"

"Aye." Celestia nodded, looking at her seriously. "Leave Canterlot. The old palace still stands; retreat unto there. Work on thy projects, forge thy stars. Give the nobles time enough to forget and time enough for me to restore order amongst them. Then, when thou art refreshed, return and rule again by my side."

Luna stared at her in shock. "You speak of exiling me?! I would nay-"

"Nay! Tis not exile, sister! Thou hast done nothing wrong!" Celestia sighed, glancing back to the window, out over the countryside below. "But thy presence will drive those foals to worst mischief, I fear. And it will all fall upon thy head. I will not have thee made a monster and a villain under my watch. And if thou doth remain in Canterlot, I fear that that shall happen sooner than later."

Luna bit her lip. "Mayhap there is wisdom in what you say. My heart does ache for the cool halls of the old palace. Perhaps if I am left unmolested I will have time enough to work through my woe…"

"Then I shall prepare your things?"

"Aye." Luna rose to her feet, then looked up to her sister. "Tia?"

"Aye?"

"Do you think me a monster?"

Celestia shook her head. "Thou art my sister. I would rather see the sun not rise come the morn than think so ill of thee, my darling Luna."

* * *

"But it was exile," Celestia sighed, "Exile in all but name. I shouldn't have sent her away…"

"Hindsight tends to make it easy to see our mistakes," Yuuno noted. "I mean, it's not like you knew what would happen next."

Celestia shook her head. "No. I wasn't a complete fool. I already knew that the nobility was focusing on Luna. They were using her as a scapegoat and as a way to put pressure on me. And rather than face them head on and risk drawing their ire down on my head, I chose the… expedient route."

"I don't understand." Fate glanced from the Celestia of the past to the Celestia of the present. "Why didn't you do more? I mean, you're… you."

"Aye, indeed my student," Luna replied. "And therein lies the problem."

Celestia smiled wanly. "What does everypony seem to say about me, young Fate?"

"That you're a nice princess."

"Exactly. I was nice. I was the Princess everypony looked to for a smile and a wish. I was approachable. I was loved. But the limelight comes with its own cost." Celestia shook her head and sighed. "After Luna left, I concentrated on fixing things. I tried to mollify the nobility rather than risk open retaliation. I tried to smooth ruffled feathers, polished horns and nursed bruised egos. Bits flowed like water and everything, at least the surface, was fine. Luna was away from their prying eyes and wagging tongues, and that was that. Mission accomplished. Or at least, that's what I heard."

"But that was the problem," Celestia continued, her brow furrowing in anger as the fog swelled up around them. "They didn't forget. You see, there's a fine tradition of polite backstabbing when it comes to noblepony politics. I had… underestimated the Houses' dislike for Luna. They viewed me as their puppet, and in a way I was. But Luna? Luna was a threat. A thing to be feared. And they made sure that everypony feared her, and everything associated with her."

"'The ponies relished and played in the day her sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night.'" Yuuno recited, causing Celestia to smile sadly.

"I see someone's read 'The Mare in the Moon.' But like many stories, that sugar-coats the actual events."

* * *

Luna was…angry.

She had expected it would take time for the ponies to get used to her starry nights. She understood that. The last of the stars had gone up on the cusp of winter, when the wind became chilling and the snow fell heavy and thick like a blanket. It would hardly do for them to linger out in the cold just to look at her work. So she was patient.

Spring came, and with it the end of winter and the return of warmth. Every night, Luna looked down from on high, her senses drifting with the moonlight as she watched eagerly. Surely her long months of toil would be appreciated. True, the common ponies probably did not have the acumen necessary to recognize the scope of her work, nor grasp the intricate web of magic that would, in time, become a grand shield to protect pony-kind from anything beyond its world's domain. But surely they would recognize it for its aesthetic qualities. No longer was the night sky a blank expanse of black, but rather a glittering tapestry of light.

But nopony looked up. Worse, when dusk came they slipped into their homes and sealed the windows and doors. Foals were pulled inside by fearful parents, their eyes cast heavenward in terror. Not a single pony, be they stallion, mare, colt or filly, dared set a willing hoof out in the night-time. Those that did moved as though they were hunted by the darkness. In time, her confusion had slowly swung in the direction of anger.

The dreams had not helped. Once, the world of dreams had been one of her safe havens, away from the waking world. But since the loss of the Aria, the realm of dreams had been unwelcoming. Every time she slept, she was haunted by visions of sorrow and pain, of Aria's keening scream, Sombra's mocking laughter and the light of the vanishing city.

And now she was on a rocky outcropping, overlooking a small hamlet in the northward shadow of the Unicorn Range. Dusk had come, and the lights in the houses below were glittering against the gloom. Her Tome of the Night Sky hovered at her side as she brooded.

"Why?" Her voice was quiet as she looked with eyes half-lidded, her awareness drifting across the streets as she watched. "Why do they hide? Why do they shut themselves away? Why do they shun our nights so?"

**_I know not, Mistress,_** Nyx replied telepathically. **_Perhaps we should question them? Perhaps they can explain their behavior?_**

"Aye." She shuddered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply of the cool night air. She swallowed her anger, doing her best to calm her temper. "Aye. 'Twould be wise. My absence has been lengthy…"

Her wings flared outwards with a loud ruffling noise before she took flight, gliding gently on the currents to the small town below. Her regalia glowed softly in the dim light, lighting up her dark coat as she landed just outside the town. Her Tome hovered to her side as she entered, her eyes flicking about.

It didn't take long for the citizenry to take note of her. A great hue and cry erupted as ponies backed away from Luna.

**"Subjects! Ponies of Equestria! Calm thyselves! Cease thy panicking! STOP!"** Luna's voice echoed over the panicked whinnies and thundering hooves. When they didn't respond to her commands, her horn flickered to life. She tilted her head back and threw her magic behind her voice.

**"BE! STILL!"** The command echoed like thunder, shaking the straw roofs of the huts and driving ponies to the ground. Luna huffed loudly, her brow furrowed as she turned her attention towards her subjects.

**"You there!"** She boomed, pointing towards a lanky Earth pony stallion who was shielding a smaller mare and foal behind him. **"Come hither. I would have cause to speak with thee!"**

The pony slowly approached, his carrot-orange eyes wide and terrified. He drew closer, then quickly knelt down before Luna. "P-p-please, oh N-Nightmare," he stammered. "I-I-If you wish to take me I shall go, b-b-but leave my wife and foal b-b-be, I beg you…"

Luna stepped back, her face twisting as if she had been slapped. "What? What manner of babble be this? Explain yourself, now!"

The stallion did so with a halting voice. As Luna listened, her eyes narrowed and her wrath became hotly kindled. She leaned her head down and whispered a question.

"Who told you these _lies_?"

The stallion told her.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!"

Celestia looked up from her dinner as the servant rushed into her chambers, his eyes wide with terror. "What occasions such an interruption? Speak."

"Princess," the pony panted, doing his best to wipe away the lather. "There is a strange, cloudless lightning descending upon the Unicorn Ridge, near the manor of House Ruby!"

"Cloudless lightning?!"

"Aye! Tis as blue as dusk and black as midnight!"

Celestia surged to her feet. The only lightning of that color she had seen was from…

Oh no…

"Return to your post. I will tend to this." Celestia focused her magic and vanished in a wink of light.

* * *

To say that the manor house was in disarray would have been putting it mildly.. Scorch marks and craters pock-marked the building's surface from where the lightning had landed its blows. No surface had been spared her sister's wrath, not even the garden; water spilled out from a shattered marble fountain, half-frozen into an icy slurry that Celestia galloped past.

The insides were no better. Servingponies in the livery of House Ruby had been thrown about like a foal's toys in the foyer, several of them groaning where they laid. Celestia moved to the side of one, a slender mare with a pinkish red coat.

"Princess," she groaned, "thank the sun you're here…"

"What manner of force did this? Speak, child," Celestia glanced about, her ears pricked to catch any ambient sound.

"It was… her… Princess Luna… she…"

Celestia's heart sank as she heard those words. "Oh no. Where is she? Where is-"

There was a loud crash from beyond the entryway. Celestia's eyes widened.

"Stay here," she counseled the mare, then lunged forth, her wings pulled tight as she galloped. "Luna!"

**"SCOUNDREL! WASTREL! LIAR!"**

Celestia's pace quickened as she raced in the direction of that familiar, booming voice. _Oh Harmony, I beg of thee, let me not be too late. If my sister has done the unthinkable…_

The voice was coming from behind a pair of double doors. Celestia shouldered them open with a slam and skidded to an abrupt halt. Before her Luna stood in full fury, her eyes glowing turquoise with dragon-like pupils. Her horn glowed navy blue as she stood amongst the ruined study.

Held tight in her telekinetic grip, her breath a strangled gargle as she hovered above her cowering kin, was Lady Paragon Caret of House Ruby. Her hind limbs kicked weakly as her front hooves pressed against the nimbus about her neck.

**"We should tear thy false tongue from its roots!"** Luna's voice rose into a shriek, her gaze focused on the terrified mare, unaware of Celestia's presence. Lady Caret's own horn sparked bright red, but her magic did her no good. **"We should make thee an example of what a seditious heart be capable of! Filth! Traitorous, lying FILTH!"**

"Luna!"

Celestia felt a cold chill as Luna turned towards her, eyes still burning. Despite herself, Celestia took a step backwards.

At least she had ceased her ranting. "Luna," Celestia spoke with as much calm as she could muster. "Luna, release her."

**"We will not."** Luna snarled, her booming voice echoing harshly off the walls.

"She is your subject. A fellow-"

**"SHE IS NO SUBJECT OF MINE!"** Luna roared, throwing the older mare to the ground before Celestia and twisting her head up with a pull of her telekinesis. **"Tell her, wretch! Tell her of the lies you and your ilk have spread. Of how I steal the souls of ponies to forge into stars! Of how I feast on the flesh of foals that linger too long in the twilight. Tell her!"**

Lady Caret could only manage a whimper of pain and fear.

**"TELL HER!"**

Celestia's horn ignited, her magical aura pressing against Luna's "Luna, let her go!"

**"Do not dare to defend this nag, sister!"** Luna snarled, her teeth bared. **"Do not DARE!"**

"We beg of thee," Celestia pleaded. "I beg of thee to cease! Think of what thou art doing! If thou hast any love for Equestria, for thy subjects, for ME, you will stop this!"

A few moments of agonizing silence passed before Luna's magical aura withdrew. Celestia knelt down beside Lady Caret as the mare crawled to her, her hooves wrapped about the elder alicorn's neck.

"Thank you, Luna…" Celestia looked up to her sister as the dark alicorn snorted.

"Where were you?"

"What?" Celestia blinked as Luna gathered up her Tome.

"Where were you, sister, when they slandered me?" Luna growled, glaring at Celestia. "Where were you, oh dearest of my kin, when they turned my greatest of labors into a horror story?! Where were you Celestia?! Off in thy ivory towers, making merry like you always do?!"

"I swear to you, Luna, I know nothing of th-"

"That is your nature! You know NOTHING!" Luna stomped a powerful hoof. "Indolent, spoiled mare! Lounging about in the sun!"

"I did not know!" Celestia rose to her feet and approached Luna. "I swear it upon Harmony itself, Luna!"

"Spoiled and ignorant! A fine combination indeed, oh fairest and brightest of all ponies!" Luna laughed bitterly, though her laughter didn't last long.

"Luna, please," Celestia touched her cheek. "This can be undone. I will-"

"I know not whom I can believe, Celestia," Luna replied icily, pushing the hoof away. "Not even thee. With thy honeyed words and golden tongue, thou art as base and deceitful as they are."

"Luna, please…our kingdom needs-"

"_Your_ kingdom, sister," Luna replied, turning away. "On this night, I have neither country, nor subjects, nor _kin_. I take my leave of this wretched place."

"Luna, wait!" Celestia reached for her, only for her hoof to connect with thin air as the other alicorn vanished into a burst of mist. She sent forth her thoughts, trying to reach her telepathically, only to have her thoughts collide with a mental wall as thick as any fortress. Luna had shut her out.

For a moment, nopony spoke, before Celestia turned to face Lady Caret.

"Is what she said true?" Celestia's voice was carefully neutral.

The noblepony didn't reply.

"I will have an answer, Lady Caret of House Ruby. Is what she said _true_?"

The mare kept her eyes averted. "Those were… not my words… but…"

* * *

The icy wastes of the frozen north were more than inhospitable. Compared to the frigid cold in Luna's heart, however, the snow was no worse than a slightly tepid bath.

The winds were still, and the sky was dark. High above, the stars gleamed bright in the moonlit sky as Luna lay there, her wings spread wide and her muzzle tear-stained. She didn't have any tears left. Nor did she have any wrath left to vent. Those emotions had long since been spent.

There was something else, however, that bubbled up inside her heart. Something dark and fearsome.

Hate.

She had felt that dark emotion before. When the griffon king Galdas laughed in her face. When the Diamond Dog Emperor Rex had demanded her fealty. When King Mi Eterna Sombra showed off her granddaughter suffering, poisoned and in chains. There had been anger, yes, but now the hate was unalloyed, pure.

She hated the duplicitous nobles, who had lied and schemed and made her a pariah.

She hated her callow subjects, who had fled in fear of her and shunned her beautiful sky.

She hated that she had given them so much, done so much, only to be met with dismissal, distrust and fear.

But most of all, she hated her sister. Celestia, who should have stood by her. Celestia, who should have loved her. Celestia, who had abandoned her. Who had dismissed her. Who had _forsaken_ her.

**"Mistress?"**

Luna's eye turned slightly to look at Nyx. The avatar knelt before her, the open Tome of the Night Sky at her side.

**"What is your will, my Mistress?"**

"My will?" Luna's voice was numb as she lay there, her eyes staring through the machine spirit.

**"Yes. What would you have me do, my Mistress?"**

"Nothing," Luna replied. "Nothing. I have nothing more. I am nothing."

**"Your statement is incorrect. You are Luna. You are the Princess of the Night."**

"I am a Princess of nothing but shades and shadows." Luna closed her eyes. "I am a Princess of _nothing_."

**"Your statement is incorrect. Your inherent magic is tied to three Elements, the celestial cycle, and the stars. Of these, you still retain ownership. You are the Princess of the Night."**

"And what good is my night?!" Luna glared at Nyx. "What good is it when all of ponykind shuns the moon for my sister's sunny day!?"

When Nyx did not reply, Luna rose to her feet, her hooves crunching in the snow as she paced. "Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things as I do?! Am I so wrong to ask that they might love me too? To give me what should be mine by right!? How dare they ignore me in favor of my sister, who is adored, who is worshipped, whom everypony fawns over and waxes poetic of?! Where would Equestria be without me!? They should bow down and pray to my night!"

Luna stopped. Her head tilted skyward as she looked up at the pale moon and the twinkling stars. Her dragon-like eyes glowed ominously, turning the snow blue-green with their radience as a wicked, hateful smile split her lips. A thought had just occurred to her. A dark, malicious thought. A thought that, were she in some other state, she would have pushed aside. But not then.

In that moment, surrounded by snow and darkness and hate, something very important inside Luna… broke. And in its place, something horrible bloomed and blossomed.

"In fact…" Luna began, "they should do just that. Too long has Equestria basked in the sun. My gentle, sun-loving subjects have grown soft. Weak. Cowardly. No more."

Nyx stared at her in something quite akin to horror.** "Mistress, you are advocating…"**

"If they refuse to appreciate my gifts," Luna interrupted, "then I shall make them appreciate them. All will know the wonder of my night… even if it takes them a millennium…"

**"Disrupting the celestial cycle will wreck havoc upon Equestria and all beyond its borders. Mistress Luna, this is not-"**

"No. Not Luna. Not anymore. I am no longer Princess Luna of Equestria." The dark mare turned towards Nyx, her eyes glowing and her mien wicked. Hate boiled up inside her, washing over her like a warm, dark bath. "Why not a more fitting name? After all, I am she who is the night and the moon. So be it! If I am the Nightmare, then let me be Nightmare! No…not merely Nightmare. I am Nightmare Moon!" Luna bared her teeth in a predatory grin. "Don't you think that's a nice name?"

Nyx whimpered softly, her avatar disappearing as the alicorn snapped the Tome of the Night Sky shut.

"Come along, little book," the alicorn cooed as she tucked the tome against her wing. A dark chuckle escaped her lips. "We have a lot of work to do…"

* * *

Celestia paced about within her quarters, her gut twisted in a knot from stress.

It had been two weeks since the assault on House Ruby's manor and Luna's subsequent disappearance. The nobility, naturally, were furious. To be fair, they had a right to be; if Luna had attacked one of them, then it stood to reason that somepony else would be next.

And yet, nothing had happened. Luna had vanished. Celestia had tried and tried to search for her, but it had been in vain. No matter what sort of spell she tried, Luna had evaded her gaze. For ten days and nights she had searched ceaselessly without food or sleep before she had finally returned to Canterlot in defeat

And then she had started digging. She had traveled across Equestria, visiting even the smallest of towns and asking them questions. Questions about the night. Questions about 'the Nightmare.'

What she had learned shocked her. The stories varied from place to place, but all had followed a similar theme. That the Nightmare would come with the night to torment good ponies. That she'd gobble up foals. That she'd steal pony's souls to make stars or ghosts or keep them in jewels to torment.

It didn't help matters when the dreams started happening. Luna had been the warden of the land of dreams; her oneiromancy had kept their subjects safe from the horrors of the subconscious. Now that defense was gone. Worse, many of them had told stories of a shadowy figure haunting their dreams, laughing mockingly as they fled from their subconscious fears.

_If things continue as they are, then Equestria may well tear itself asunder from fear alone,_ Celestia thought to herself as she stood on the balcony, looking upwards at the starry night sky. _Oh Luna, where art thou?_

Of course, the night sky didn't answer.

"Your Majesty?"

Celestia started slightly as she heard the servingmare's voice. "Aye?"

"It nears the time of sunrise, Your Majesty," the servant noted.

"Does it? Forgive me, my thoughts were elsewhere."

"The dais has been prepared, Your Majesty. All of Canterlot awaits you. May we begin dressing you?"

Celestia sighed and nodded. Today was to be the longest day of the year, the beginning of summer. The occasion was to be marked by a public raising of the sun, followed by a great festival in celebration of the solstice and the coming heat. There would be merriment and joy throughout the land…

The solar princess closed her eyes as her servants dressed her. Without Luna, the celebration felt wrong. When the event was first proposed, it had seemed a harmless thing. It had exalted the sun, and by extension her, but it seemed no stranger than, say, Heart's Warming Eve. But now it was hollow. Just another fete to feed her ego.

She barely paid attention as the maids complemented her gold and white gown. She walked silently through the halls and out into the royal courtyard, where ponies from Canterlot and the surrounding districts had gathered. She barely even listened to the herald's announcements. It wasn't until her cue, when she felt every eye on her, that she responded.

She didn't speak a word. She closed her eyes, lifted off the ground with a great flap of her wings, and reached out with the spell that moved the sun.

A chill ran down her spine as she felt a spike of power. The reverential silence was broken by nervous whispers.

Her eyes opened. There was no light from the east. No dawn.

She reached out again. This time, the spell stopped short, as though it had collided with a wall of stone.

She landed, fear welling up inside her. Her horn ignited as she reached out a third time. Again, nothing happened.

_What in the name of Harmony is going on?_

"Look! The moon!"

Celestia turned her gaze skyward. To her mounting horror, the moon was slowly sliding upwards in the sky, a corona of blue flame flickering around its edges as it did so.

_No… Oh no… Luna, what are you doing?!_ Celestia shuddered as the moon froze at its zenith, seemingly locking in place. The courtyard was filled with shouting ponies, some crying out in fear, some demanding to know what was happening, some clinging to each other. Every eye was pointed skyward.

**"E-everypony!"** Celestia shouted. **"Everypony, calm thyselves! Please, there is nothing-"**

"To fear? Hardly."

Celestia spun about as a shadow winked into existence. Its shape was hazy and black, its face featureless, but its shape was unmistakable. "Luna?"

"Hello, Celestia," the shadowy figure replied. It wore no expression, but its voice dripped amusement. "A fine summer solstice this is. Did I interrupt your little party?"

_A sending?_ Celestia stood her ground, glaring at the illusion. "Luna, what is the meaning of this mischief? Why do you not make way for the dawn?!"

"Why don't you ask me yourself, face-to-face?"

Celestia stepped back as the sending exploded, shadows washing over her body. An icy chill washed over her as she felt herself whirled about and pulled through what felt like whirlwind. She stumbled as she 'landed,' her golden shoes scuffing along what felt like a cobblestone path.

Celestia shook her head and blinked as the world resolved itself. Before her stood the Everfree Castle. The structure stood high over the surrounding countryside, a proud and old building that had survived even Discord's mad reign. Now, however, it was surrounded by an air of disquiet. Ghostly light emanated from the windows, casting shadows that were unnaturally long and dark. The very air trembled with barely leashed power; Celestia could feel the essence of the world tugging at her like the current of a whirlpool.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted, slowly approaching the castle. She swallowed as she began to climb the steps. "Luna, where art thou?!"

"Tia!"

Celestia's heart froze at that scream. It was coming from just beyond the doorway! She galloped forwards, slamming the doors open with a thrust of her magic as she charged into the entryway.

There, laying in the middle of the foyer at the base of the many-branched statue that once held the Elements of Harmony, was Luna. She lay on her side, her limbs twisted and one wing bent out of shape. Her blood from where her broken bones pierced the skin was black under the blue-white lights that filled the room. Her agonized sobs filled the room as Celestia ran to her side.

"Luna! Oh no, oh my Luna," Celestia tried to shake away the tears as her horn ignited with golden light. "Shh. I am here now. Stay still…"

"Where… where were you Tia?" Luna choked out. "Why did you not come?"

"I tried. I tried! I searched every corner of Equestria for thee!" Celestia focused herself. Why wasn't her healing spell working?! Why weren't Luna's wounds healing?!

"I kept calling… and you never came… you were never there…" Luna's voice grew weaker.

"No… no, Luna. Sister. Lulu. Please," Celestia gritted her teeth, her vision swimming with tears. "Please, no…"

"You…never…" Her voice drifted off mid-sentence.

"Luna? Luna! Luna, no… no… NO!" Celestia buried her muzzle into Luna's neck, sobbing as she wrapped her hooves about her sister's limp and bloody frame. "Luna, I am sorry. I failed you…"

"Yes, you did."

Celestia's head shot up in shock at the voice. Her limbs were empty, save for a few wisps of smoky vapor. Celestia stumbled to her feet, her barrel heaving as she breathed, her hooves stomping on the long train of her gown.

"Did you like the illusion?" The voice chuckled wickedly, as though amused at Celestia's plight. "Would you have preferred to find me broken and helpless on the ground, sister?"

"L-Luna?"

Celestia froze as hooves clip-clopped on the ground. A tall mare, taller than Celestia, emerged from the shadows. Her mane was like a great cloud of moon-silver blue smoke, curling about her helmeted head like a living thing. Her coat was as black as ink and seemed to swallow the light, clashing against the glittering armor she wore. Her eyes were turquoise, the pupils like dagger-wounds of black against their glow, larger than they should have been. Her horn was a long, slender spike of ebony-black bone, while her wings curved like a bat's, the night-black pinions tight against the skin. Her flank was stained purple, with a blue-white crescent moon in sharp relief against the rest of the blotchy mark. Her smile was sinister and her gait smooth and calm.

"Do you like the new look, sister?" The mare's voice was a malevolent purr, like silk over a spear-point. "Do you think it's fashionable? I must admit, the armor might be a bit much…"

"Sister? Is…is that truly you?" Celestia slowly approached, her eyes wide as she looked the other alicorn over. "What a fearsome shape you wear. What a rude manner of speech… Why?"

"Things change, big sister," Luna smirked, her eyes half-lidded. "I see you're still letting those idiots dress you. Really, don't you get tired of gold and white?"

"It is what I am accustomed to. But please, that is of little import." Celestia drew closer, wrapping her arms about the taller alicorn. "I was so worried for you, my dearest Luna. I had thought you lost forever. I searched across land, sea and sky and found not one trace of you. My heart aches with joy at seeing thee safe."

Celestia paused. Luna's coat was icy, her muscles hard. She met Luna's gaze and saw nothing but contempt.

"Luna?"

"Oh, I'm sorry? Is this the point where we have a tearful reunion? The prodigal sister returning to the herd? I don't think so."

"Luna, what-AHHH!" A scream leapt from Celestia's lips as an indigo aura wrapped about her and flung her bodily across the room. Her breath whooshed out of her as she collided with the wall in a heap.

"You don't get to play the teary-eyed older sister, Celestia," Luna said as Celestia stumbled to her feet, her horn glowing as she approached. "You don't get that privilege. Not anymore."

"Luna, I know I've done you wrong. I'm sorry. For-gack!" Celestia's eyes went wide as a hoof went to her throat. She couldn't breathe. She could feel Luna's magic clenching her throat shut like a noose.

"You think apologizing is going to fix things between us?" Luna leaned in, her horn crossing with Celestia's as she glared into her eyes. "You think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to make everything better? Not this time, Celestia. Not. This. Time."

Celestia felt the back of her head slam against the wall as Luna's magic pinned her. Her grip relaxed just enough to let her breath. "Lu….na…"

"No. Not 'Luna.' Luna is dead. You killed her." The dark alicorn smiled, a hoof stroking along Celestia's pink mane. "You let those scheming, traitorous nobles you so love bury her alive under so many lies and so much hate. And when she needed you, you were nowhere to be found. So no. I'm not Luna. Not anymore. Now say it."

"What?" Celestia let out a whimper as Luna gripped her head in both of her front hooves.

"Say it. Say the name. The name they gave me."

"No…"

"Say it."

"You're my Lu-"

Celestia's head jerked to the side as the black alicorn struck her across the face. "Say it!"

"Lu-"

Another strike. "Say it!"

"L-"

"SAY! IT!"

Celestia whimpered at the third and fourth blows, her vision swimming from the blows and her tears. "Night…mare…"

"Yes. Nightmare. I am Nightmare Moon." Nightmare cooed as she released her. Celestia slumped to the ground as Nightmare began to laugh, a rolling, maniacal laugh thick with malice and dark joy. "A fitting name, don't you think? Don't worry, you'll get used to saying it."

"I doubt that greatly…" Celestia wobbled to her feet, her stance wide as she steadied herself. She could feel the lip split by Luna's strike knit back together. "Why… why do you hold the moon still in the sky? Why have you halted the changing of night to day?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Nightmare smirked. "It's simple. I just want them to recognize the glory of the night. That's all."

"That's ALL?!" Celestia coughed, inhaling as she leveled an incredulous stare at Nightmare. "You stilled the celestial cycle for such a selfish reason?!"

"YES!" Nightmare stomped, glaring at Celestia. "I want what you have! I want love! Respect! Adoration! I want them to kneel down in reverence and thank me for everything I've done for their useless, ungrateful hides! I want them to cry out to me to save them!"

"I want them to need me," Nightmare hissed. "And I don't care if it takes a day, a month, a year, a decade, a century, or a millennium! One way or another, I will see them BEG me for forgiveness! And until each and every pony under the sky comes to me and grovels at my hooves, the moon shall stay put!"

"Would it be enough that I begged?"

Nightmare blinked as Celestia approached slowly. She knelt down, her horn lowered as she closed her eyes.

"Luna. Nightmare Moon. Sister. I am sorry. I have seen the truth too late, and I have failed thee. I failed thee as a diarch, as kin, and as a friend. Too often I allowed myself to be swayed by pretty words and flatteries. Too long have I sat in my tower and ignored the harsh world beyond. And for too long have I ignored the pain in thy heart. I should have comforted thee when thou wept. I should have been by thy side when thou wert mocked. I should have stood up for thee when those that I called allies made thee into a monster."

"I beg of thee," Celestia clasped a gold-clad hoof to Nightmare's boot. "Cease this madness. We can return to Canterlot, together, and start anew. We can undo what has been done. I will see to it that every pony knows your glories… Please…If there is any goodness and love in thy heart, if there be but one jot of mercy left in thee, thou will not curse our subjects so."

"Are you done?"

Celestia looked upwards as Nightmare yanked her hoof away. "I suppose I should thank you for entertaining me. You grovel very nicely. Now, if you'll excuse me," the dark alicorn turned away, "I have to address my subjects about the new regime change. I wonder how long it will take for them to apologize. I hope they manage it before they all starve to death. Or freeze. Or both."

"Please, stop this…" Celestia stumbled to her feet. "It is within your power. Stop, before you go too far."

Nightmare Moon glanced over her shoulder at Celestia. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then," Celestia swallowed and slowly spread her legs, readying herself. "I… I will stop you."

"You?" Nightmare began to laugh, a hoof going to her chest. "Oh… oh that's funny. You. Stop me. Haha!"

Celestia gritted her teeth. Golden light streamed up her horn, coalesced at its tip, then streaked forth in a brilliant ray of energy. The blast flashed past Nightmare and struck the far wall, burning a tunnel as wide as a bit through the stone and blackening it.

Nightmare turned to face Celestia with wide eyes. "Did you just shoot at me?"

"Aye."

The black and white alicorns squared off. A dangerous smile crossed Nightmare Moon's lips as she met Celestia's gaze. "You're serious, aren't you? You're really going to fight me."

"Though I wish it otherwise, your actions give me no other choice." Celestia's wings fluffed nervously, but her stance remained firm. "A-as a Princess of Equestria, it is my royal duty to defend my subjects…"

"A coward like you wouldn't know anything about that," Nightmare snapped as her horn ignited. Celestia felt her legs wilt as a sudden feeling of overwhelming terror gripped her. Her heart thundered in her chest as she collapsed into a quivering heap. A nasty smell quickly reached her nostrils, causing her opponent to laugh.

"Well," Nightmare cackled, "so much for your pristine dress. That'll take ages to wash out."

Celestia gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. She had to fight back. She had to get up. Her mental defenses strained against the empathic assault as she fought her way back to her feet.

"Impressive. You're actually getting back up." Nightmare smirked as her horn ignited again. "Not that it'll do you any good."

Celestia cried out in pain as a powerful chill struck her. Ice sprang up around her body, rapidly spreading upwards from the ground and over her limbs like fungus. Her wings flared as they too froze over. She struggled for a moment before her neck was frozen as well, leaving only her head uncovered.

"Give up Celestia. There's no possible way you can defeat me."

Celestia gritted her teeth, her horn igniting. A sudden wave of warmth spread through her body, growing hotter and hotter until heat blazed forth from her every pore. The ice vanished into steam, and her clothing flash-burned into ash around her as she landed on all hooves. Her eyes glowed bright white and rainbow-hued fire lapped at her hooves.

"It seems," Nightmare smiled as her wings unfurled, "that I've finally provoked you."

Celestia's eyes narrowed as she fired. Nightmare's body vanished into mist as the beam of light sliced through where she once stood, piercing the wall once again. Celestia followed her, her body flashing as she warped after Nightmare Moon.

* * *

The night sky was lit with fire and lightning as the two alicorns dueled. The air glittered with raw power and the very earth seemed to shudder under the weight of their magic.

Yuuno watched, wide eyed, as the scene played out above him. He couldn't claim to know the Princesses like Twilight and Fate did. He knew that they had to possess impossibly formidable magical power; after all, they could move celestial bodies around the sky. However, he'd never expected to actually see a battle on such a scale.

Celestia, at least her younger self, was powerful, but static. Rays of scorching light streaked out like lasers from her horn, slicing through anything in their path; one such laser carved through the stone walls of the castle, sending it crashing into ruin. The flash of black lightning that came as a reply slammed into a hastily erected wall of light. A huge chunk of debris lifted skywards, only to suddenly melt and vaporize as Celestia turned her flames upon it. She hovered in her position, seeming to trust in her defenses to keep her safe.

In comparison, Nightmare Moon was swift and graceful. Her form flickered from solid to mist as she moved, illusions blinking into existence to draw fire even as she attacked. She darted in and out, blasting at Celestia from all angles with shadowy lightning and spikes of black ice, or slicing against her barriers with jagged, crescent-shaped blades. Her mocking laughter echoed as she swooped about, nothing more than a raven black and sapphire blue streak of malice.

"Nightmare Moon's going to win."

Yuuno blinked, glancing over towards Chrono as he muttered. "Huh?"

"Nightmare Moon's going to win," Chrono repeated as the two alicorns clashed, sword against shield. "Celestia's being defensive. She's hesitating. Nightmare isn't."

"Wouldn't you?" Yuuno asked, causing Chrono to blink. "If you had to fight someone you cared about, wouldn't you hesitate, if only just a little?"

"If the fate of the world was riding on that battle? No. Not at all."

"Fair enough," Yuuno admitted, looking upwards and frowning slightly. "I don't see it…"

"See what?" Chrono

"When Luna fought at the Garden of Time, I could have sworn that some of her magic possessed the _kaiserfarbe_."

"_Kaiserfarbe_?"

"The Belkans referred to it as 'The Color of Kings.' It was a distinctive magical coloration… but Nightmare Moon's magic isn't the same. Unlike Celestia's… can't you see it? That aura of iridescent fire? Luna had it as well, but Nightmare Moon doesn't."

Chrono blinked, shielding his eyes slightly. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Luna went completely insane?"

Yuuno nodded, then frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe. Emotions do have power here in Equestria… but what I'm wondering is how the two of them could even have _kaiserfarbe_ in the first place. I thought only the Saint Kings of Belka could manifest it…"

"Just one more mystery to add to the pile." Chrono shoved his hands into his pockets and looked heavenward critically. "One thing's certain… this isn't like any sort of fight I've seen before…"

* * *

"What's the matter sister? Tired?"

Celestia panted, every fiber of her being aching as she drew forth more and more mana. Dozens of shallow cuts stained her white coat red as she struggled to maintain her position in the sky, her white wings missing numerous feathers.

Nightmare, meanwhile, floated about Celestia like a particularly vicious hawk, her mane and tail coiling languidly as she flew with ease. The dark alicorn seemed barely out of breath, and her glowing armor had nary a scratch on its surface.

"How does it feel?" Nightmare Moon smiled as she hovered level with Celestia. The sun princess drew in her magic and struck out at her, only for the wicked mare to vanish into smoke around the blast of light and heat.

"How does it feel, Celestia," Nightmare's ghostly voice mocked as Celestia looked about, turning slowly as she tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. "How does it feel to be completely useless for once? To be impotent? It must hurt, having so much power and being unable to do anything to help your country."

"I… I will not allow thee to harm Equestria." Celestia drew in a deep breath, her eyes searching the star-spangled sky, searching for her phantasmal foe. "Not… as long… as I draw breath!"

Celestia froze as she felt something tickle about her throat. A soft voice whispered a single word in her ear as she felt a pressure against her back.

"Useless."

Before Celestia could speak, she was whipped about. Her wings went stiff as she screamed, the star-stuff of Nightmare's mane wrapped about her hindquarters as she was spun about like a rag doll. And then she was released, sent spinning end-over-end in a death spiral towards the ground.

The castle wall gave before her, shattering into rubble as she hit with the force of a meteor. The floor she struck followed suit as she slammed through, chunks of stone raining down on her as she lay in a crumpled heap.

"I'm disappointed, Celestia," Nightmare snorted as she landed, a cloud of dust fluttering up as her black wings flapped and shut. "I thought you'd at least try a bit harder. But I guess resting on your worthless fat flank is all you're really good for, isn't it?"

Celestia's breath whooshed out as Nightmare's hoof struck her barrel, sending her rolling along the ground like a ball. "And to think those foals we called subjects looked up to you. Worshiped you. What have you done to be deserve that?"

There was a soft creak as Nightmare Moon straddled the prone princess, her armored hooves stomping down onto one of her white wings. Celestia bit back a scream of pain as her secondary feathers went limp, the bones holding them up giving way. Nightmare loomed over her, her eyes narrowed and hard. "Well? Can you tell me?"

"Not… enough." Celestia sobbed.

"That's right." Nightmare smiled thinly. There was a soft humming noise as she summoned a blue-black blade of light, the crescent-shaped sword glinting malevolently. "Not enough."

"Any last words before I end you, sister dear?"

Celestia whimpered softly, but drew in a ragged breath. She had nothing left in her; her battle had drained her stores dry, and the power of her sun was unreachable. The best she could do was face death with dignity.

That was the best case if what she was going to do next didn't work..

Nightmare stomped a hoof, ripping a scream of pain from the princess's lips as Celestia's other wing went limp. "Well? Aren't you going to beg me to spare you? Come on! Beg for your life!"

Celestia gritted her teeth, then slowly shook her head. "N-no…"

Nightmare quirked an eyebrow, then laughed. "So you want to die? I guess you must be suicidal; only a madmare would try to fight me like you did…"

"No." Celestia's quiet, shuddering voice cut through Nightmare's laugh. She tucked her limbs against her body then tilted her head back as she bared her neck. "If… if that is what… will sate your wrath… then I give my life freely. All I ask… is you show mercy… on them."

Celestia watched as a wave of shock passed over Nightmare's face. The shock quickly turned to anger, just as she expected.. "Oh yes. Them. Your precious subjects. It's always about _them_, isn't it? Oh, how selfless and noble of you."

Celestia watched the blade rise up over Nightmare's head, the point leveled for her windpipe. Nightmare's teeth were bared and her power flared bright, coating the blade with black lightning.

Nightmare struck. Celestia didn't even blink.

The blade sunk a solid foot into the stone floor beside Celestia's neck. The pale alicorn didn't twitch as Nightmare lowered her head to whisper to her.

"Maybe, just maybe, you should have shared all that kindness and generosity with somepony else. Then you wouldn't be in this mess, would you? But oh no, it was always Equestria first. It was always the country, never me. Always the subjects, never me. Always _them_. Never _me_."

"So I'm going to make you watch," Nightmare's whisper dropped into a dangerous hiss, layered with malice that chilled Celestia's blood. "I'm going to make you watch as your precious ponies, the ones you loved more than your own sister, beg for me to move the moon. And once everypony grovels before me, common and noble, stallion and mare, colt and filly, even down to the newborn foals, do you know what I'm going to say? Do you?"

"No…"

_"Exactly."_ Nightmare grinned wide as Celestia's eyes grew round with horror.

"That…that would…"

"Kill them? Likely. Most of them at least. But pony-kind has survived a long winter before. Maybe a few will survive my endless night… of course, I doubt it." Nightmare smiled thinly. "And then, just like me, you'll be a Princess of _nothing._ Then we'll be equals once again. Won't that be nice?"

"Thou hast truly gone mad…"

Nightmare Moon laughed mockingly, slowly stepping away from Celestia's broken body. "This little chat has been fun, Celestia, but I've got a very busy night ahead of me. A very busy, very long night. So do me a favor and stay here until I come and collect you."

There was a rush of wind as Nightmare Moon vanished, a streamer of mist flickering away as Celestia laid there, trying to collect herself. Her wings were broken, her magic was nearly spent, and there was no way she could defeat her sister.

But she was still alive. That was enough.

Sobs of pain escaped her as she slowly rolled over, her legs wobbling as she stood, her wings limp and dragging the ground, held only by her flight muscles. She widened her stance doing her best to stabilize herself as she fought through the pain.

_I must hurry. My words may have driven my sister to deeper depths, but for now, her attention is elsewhere…There is but a single chance, I only pray that it works._

Drawing on what dregs of power she could muster, Celestia willed herself to teleport. The world flashed brilliant gold as she vanished, then reappeared and collapsed onto the red carpet of her palace.

She laid there, gasping for breath, her limbs splayed out beneath her. She raised her head slowly and smiled wanly. All around her, the windows of Canterlot Tower glowed faintly with the light of the full moon, casting pools of pale color about her.

Her muscles screamed in agony as she pushed herself up, her legs wobbling with each slow step as she approached the great vault door at the end of the hall. There was no keyhole nor lock on the vault; only a single deep divot in the center of the door's groove.

Celestia shut her eyes as her horn slipped into the crevice, her weary mind summoning up the password for the door. A faint glitter of light ran up the length of her appendage as she mentally whispered the command to the security spells layered around the vault.

The vault doors rumbled, light spilling outwards as the spell accepted her, opening for her. Just beyond the foot-thick doors of magically enchanted stone, perched upon a ring of low columns, sat six glowing jewels. Each one was as large as a mare's hoof, and carefully cut into simple shapes. Each one glowed a different color; red, blue, yellow, green, pink and purple.

Celestia slowly slumped down into the center of the ring and closed her eyes. Despite her broken wings and aching body, she felt at peace. She could feel her connection to the gems sing within her, like a trio of divine voices raised in a hymn.

"Elements of Harmony," she spoke quietly, her eyes closed and head bowed. "Oh greatest and most ancient of magical forces, grant me thy attention."

Celestia felt the magic around her stir. It was like being in the center of a great ocean, just before a storm arrived. "I, thy humble servant, have come before thee in a time of great need. My sister, Luna, who wielded thee alongside me, has fallen far from the path of Harmony, and now seeks to upset the balance of the world. And by my own hoof, I have driven her there…"

"To no other power may I now turn. To no other force may I offer supplication." Celestia buried her muzzle into her forelegs and wept. "Whatever price I must pay, no matter how dear, no matter how dread, name it and I shall render it to thee! All that I ask is that you save my sister! Elements of Harmony, I, Princess Celestia of Equestria… nay, Celestia, sister of Luna, beseech thee! Lend me your power so that I might set this right!"

And then, Celestia reached deep within herself and grabbed a hold of the connection to the Elements.

For a few moments, nothing happened. And then the gems began to glow brighter. Celestia looked up, partly in fear, and partly in wonder, as the six gems began to rise from their positions.

And then she felt the power flood into her, washing over her like lava from a volcano.

* * *

Nightmare Moon laughed as she heard the cries of panic down below as she drifted down, her black wings flapping as she landed on the dais. The ponies pulled away, some trampling over each other as they sought to flee the courtyard.

A quickly erected wall of ice quickly blocked off their retreat. Nightmare Moon's laughter rang loud and true as she let her glamour roll over the ponies, their panicked screams quieting to fearful whimpers as they cowered before her.

**"Hello, my precious, sun-loving subjects!"** Her voice boomed as she looked down at them. **"You're probably wondering what's happening.? Why has the moon rose? Where is the sun? Where is Princess Celestia?"**

**"Allow me to answer those questions."** Nightmare leapt down from the dais and walked amongst the cowering equines. **"The moon is in the sky because I willed it so! I, Nightmare Moon, have stopped the sunrise, and now hold complete dominion over the skies! There will be no dawn! There will be only night! And it will stay so until every single pony kneels down at my hooves!"**

**"As for Princess Celestia."** Nightmare Moon laughed. **"Your precious sun princess cannot save you now. I have defeated her, and left her broken and un-done! There is nothing that can save you!"**

And then, Nightmare paused, realizing that the darkness was growing brighter. She turned, looking towards the source of the light, only to see Canterlot Tower burning like a lighthouse. She took a few steps back, her eyes wide as she felt a great and terrible surge of power.

The light flashed, a comet-like streak arcing through the air to land on the dais. Nightmare lifted a hoof to shield her eyes, then stared at the figure that emerged. It was an alicorn. She was equal in height to her, with a coat as pale as freshly fallen snow. Her limbs were strong, her neck graceful, her horn a lance of ivory and her wings like a great white cloak of feathers. Her mane and tail billowed in an invisible wind in the colors of the aurora, and her eyes were pink and fierce and very familiar, as was the golden regalia she wore.

"Celestia?!" Nightmare stared as the citizens whispered, looking up at her with awe. "How?!"

"By Harmony, we have been renewed," Celestia replied simply as six lights winked in about her, three jewels hovering on either side of her like lanterns. Nightmare's heart began to hammer in her chest with fear.

"The Elements of Harmony?! No… that's impossible! A single pony shouldn't be able to wield all six!"

"We have heard the cries of the world." Celestia's voice echoed oddly, fire lapping against her hooves as she stared down at Nightmare. "And we have answered. In this moment, we are as one in purpose."

Realization began to dawn as Nightmare Moon stepped back. _That's not the Royal We… Oh stars above, she must have invoked them directly… That's not just Celestia!_

Nightmare's horn flared as she vanished. She had to flee. Celestia alone she could handle. Celestia in thrall to the Elements of Harmony, however, was a completely different matter.

The lunar regolith floated slightly as Nightmare landed. Her wings fluttered in the near-vacuum as she raced towards her destination. Just ahead was an array of blue and black magical circles, laid out in a slowly tightening concentric pattern nearly as big as a city. The rings of runes swirled slowly both clockwise and counter-clockwise, the bands of sorcery centered around a single object.

That object was the Tome of the Night Sky, its pages wreathed in blue light and violet lightning.

Nightmare Moon's chest heaved as she tried to calm herself. She stood at the center of the array, feeling the swirling vortex of magic around her. For once, she was afraid. She remembered, clearly, what had happened when the Elements had last been used. She would not suffer the same fate.

A sudden wash of power nearly knocked her off her hooves. She felt the teleportation spell as Celestia appeared just outside of her array, surrounded by nacre-colored flame.

**"LUNA!"** The voice echoed across the intervening space, defiant of the thin atmosphere. **"WE WILL HAVE WORDS WITH THEE!"**

* * *

The raw, unfettered power of Harmony flowed through Celestia, buffeting her from within as she slowly strode towards Nightmare Moon. She felt drunk on the power that surged through her. The power of her sun was like a candle's flame compared to the magical power of all six Elements.

She could see and feel Nightmare's attacks against her. Shadowy lightning streaked towards her. The six Elements flashed, and the lightning split away harmlessly. Her long shadow curled upward into spike-covered chains, which promptly shattered and returned to the ground. A mighty wind rose up, seeking to scour her with moon dust and send her flying, but the power swiftly stilled it. Icicles as hard as steel sprang up beneath her, seeking to impale her but instead flashing into nothing more than steam. Telepathic blasts of hate and fear collided against the fortress-like shield around her mind like water balloons, not even touching her as she bore down on the dark alicorn.

Nightmare's eyes were wide with fear as she drew up black magic around her horn. A loud scream echoed across the landscape as she attacked, unleashing a torrent of blackness at Celestia. The beam parted about her, scattering harmlessly as the Elements shielded her.

"That is enough," Celestia spoke, and drew upon the massive power within her. The massive blast of shadow seemed to fragment and vanish, causing Nightmare to stumble backwards.

"No! NO! Stay back!" Nightmare steadied herself, backing away as Celestia approached. A pair of crescent swords manifested beside her, hovering at the ready "Don't come any closer!"

"Where be thy confidence now, Nightmare Moon?" Celestia tilted her head and smiled, her volume normal once more. "Were thy words before mere boasting?"

In response, Nightmare lunged towards her, her blades slashing in to bite at her flesh. The edges shattered against a wall of light that surrounded Celestia, causing Nightmare to retreat as her body began to fade into mist.

"I think not. You will find it hard to quit the field." Celestia's horn flashed as she yanked Nightmare out of the teleport, sending her rolling along the regolith to land before the burning book.

"No… this is impossible… you're impossible!" Nightmare stumbled to her feet. As Celestia took a step forwards, Nightmare raised a hoof. "STOP! Take another step and I'll destroy Equestria, I swear it!"

Celestia stopped. "What?"

"This spell circle is anchoring the moon in orbit over the old palace via an etheric tether," Nightmare bared her teeth, her own horn igniting. "If I wanted to, I could bring it crashing down on Equestria! Now stay! BACK!"

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "That is why the energy around the palace was so queer. You turned the magic of the world against itself!"

"Yes, I did." Nightmare held her ground defiantly. "You'd be surprised what a bit of geomantic manipulation can do. It took me ages to set this spell circle up. I even had to use my Tome of the Night Sky as a focal point…"

"Your genius never fails to impress me, Luna."

"Nightmare," Nightmare snarled, "my name is Nightmare Moon!"

Celestia blinked as she felt something crack within her. The power seemed to shudder at those words.

"That is who I am! Luna is dead and I have taken her place!"

"That is not true!." Celestia pleaded, those words breaking through the haze of power. "Luna, I beg you once more. Return with me to Canterlot. There is still yet time…"

"I don't want anything to do with that damned country or its damned ponies! If they're going to abandon me, then I'm going to abandon them too! I curse the day we even took the throne!"

Celestia felt the power shudder violently. Another crack, like fracturing ice, filled her ears. "Luna! Please! Think of what you are saying!"

"I am! I hate you Celestia! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Celestia reeled as if struck as the Elements of Harmony began to glow, burning brighter and brighter. She felt the power leave her, focusing into the Elements themselves.

"W-what are you doing?!" Nightmare Moon whinnied in panic as the gems moved of their own accord. There was a flash of light as the six jewels merged together atop Celestia's brow, forming a great golden tiara, a star-shaped stone at the peak. And then, in a flash, a rainbow of light blasted forth from the gem-encrusted crown.

Nightmare Moon didn't even have a chance to dodge. "No! NO!"

Celestia watched, paralyzed, as the dark alicorn twisted about, her wings flapping and her mane and tail whipping about. Her armor vanished into mist, leaving her defenseless. And then, as Celestia watched, Nightmare Moon began to simply… dissolve. It was like watching sugar being mixed bit-by-bit into water; It started with her hind legs, black-coated flesh simply dissipating away like smoke into the ground below

Celestia reached up to the crown, trying to pry it away only to scream as her hooves came away smoking. She rolled her eyes upwards as she begged. "Stop! This was not what I sought! Please! Stop! STOP!"

And yet, it didn't stop. Nightmare Moon reached out to Celestia with terror in her eyes as the last of her disappeared. As it did so, the crown shattered. As it fell, the Elements slowly lost their glow. The gems turned dull, then gray, falling to the ground as the jewels became simple spheres of stone.

Celestia stood there, frozen. Around her, the great circle of magic slowly winked out, the Tome of the Night Sky falling limp onto the ground with a spurt of magic.

**"CRITICAL ERROR,"** the book's voice spoke. **"USER NOT FOUND… CRITICAL ERROR. USER NOT FOUND… CRITICAL ERROR. USER NOT FOUND…"**

* * *

Chrono felt the blood drain from his face. He felt cold, like someone had just stepped over his grave as he turned to look at Celestia. "You…"

"I had asked the Elements to save my sister," Celestia replied quietly, her face a mask of calm. "It was a gamble. I had hoped that their power would free her from the grip of madness, purge the jealousy from her heart. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case."

"The Elements were never meant to be used by a single pony," Celestia continued as her younger self sank to the ground. Her hooves scraped at the lunar soil, desperately digging for the sister that had just been banished. "In my desperation, I had loosed a power beyond my control, and that power had judged us both to be unworthy. My sister, who had broken her ties to her patron elements, was locked away within the moon itself. Meanwhile I had lost not only my connection to the Elements, but the very Elements themselves."

"The events of the Long Night would reverberate through history, and its scars are still there today." Celestia bit her lip and glanced at the pale blue sphere on the moon's horizon. "Luna's spell had unraveled the natural geomancy surrounding the old palace, upsetting the natural order and subverting it to hold the moon in place. When the connection broke, however, the resulting disruption and shock scarred the land, creating a place of wild magic now called-"

"The Everfree Forest," Twilight completed, causing Celestia to nod.

"It would take years before I could contain the wild magic, and I couldn't repair the damage done on my own. However, that wasn't the only thing I had to correct…"

* * *

It had been a month since the events of the summer solstice. A month where Celestia had retreated to her room. There had been no suitors, no callers, no royal appearances of any sort. Not even a proper Day Court; each morning, Celestia had sent a minister out to read out a declaration she had drafted, and that was it.

Until today.

The herald was silent as Celestia walked into the Day Court, her aurora-colored mane flowing before her as she strode with a calm, even gait. Her body was bare, save for the requisite royal regalia, which set the assembled courtiers to whispering.

Celestia knew why they were whispering, of course. It wasn't simply because she was as naked as a newborn filly. Rumors had already spread; Celestia was the avatar of Harmony, transformed by her battle with Nightmare Moon into a glorious mare that would serve as Equestria's guiding light. She had tamed the moon itself, and now the night would be under her control.

They knew nothing. They knew nothing of how she struggled nightly to guide the moon, of how she clumsily dragged the lunar orb along its path with magic that was woefully unsuited for such a task. How she wept every night she saw the shadow of a mare carved into the lunar soil, wept until her tears ran dry and her body ached with her sobs. How the memory of Luna slowly dissolving away like morning mist played through her mind every time she slept.

They knew nothing of the wrath that was kindling in her heart, the longer she thought on her role in the tragedy. The more she thought on their role in the making of it.

It was time to set things right.

Celestia took a seat on the throne, her tired and angry pink gaze falling on the assembled nobility. She had made sure that the heads of every House was gathered here, with all their hangers-on and associates. **"Before the Day Court begins,"** she spoke, her voice surprisingly calm, **"I wish to address the court concerning recent events."**

There was a soft, nervous murmuring amongst the assembled ponies, which quickly stilled as Celestia continued. **"As you are all no doubt well aware, my sister is gone. She has been sealed away within the moon, and will likely never return."**

Celestia's gaze turned down the carpet as one of the ponies, a young, dark green unicorn stallion dressed in a bronze-colored tunic, emerged from the crowd. "W-with your permission, your Majesty," he stammered, producing a scroll from a saddlebag. "we were going to petition the Crown to establish a day of cele-"

The stallion reared back as the scroll burst into flames in mid air. Every eye in the room turned to Celestia as her horn glowed, her royal composure having evaporated away like snow in summer.

**"Did I grant thee permission to address me, Verdigris of House Goldleaf?"** An unspoken threat lingered in Celestia's voice.

"N-no your Majesty."

**"Then sit down and be silent."** Celestia waited until he retreated before glowering at the other nobles.** "I must wonder, my ever-loyal subjects and supporters, how many of you would support such a thing. A day of celebration? Glory to Celestia for defeating the wicked Nightmare Moon?"**

Celestia rose up to her feet, her anger rolling over them in a furnace-like blast. She could see their fancy clothes grow damp with sweat from her heat as several pulled back from the throne. **"GLORY!? CELEBRATION!? WHAT, PRAY TELL, IS THERE TO CELEBRATE? WHAT IS THERE TO GLORIFY? CAN ANY ONE OF YOU ADDLE-BRAINED FOOLS TELL ME? FOR YOU SEE, I AM MOST IGNORANT OF WHAT OCCASSIONS SUCH AN EVENT!"**

**"My sister is no more!"** Celestia's volume lowered only slightly as the nobles drew back from her wrath. **"My kin, my sibling, my long-lived companion is GONE, and Equestria has been lessened from her exile! Aye, she did raise her hooves against me. Aye, she did threaten us with darkness…**

**"And we deserved it, I sat by, ignorant and placid, while you carrion-feeders, you self-important parasites, set about her like fleas. In my naiveté I thought you worthy of your noble titles, but your actions have put lie to that.**

**"By the Common Law I should have the lot of you struck dead for the crime of treason! It was your slander and calumny that turned my sister's sky into a thing of horror, and her into a demon… AND YOU WILL BE SILENT!" **

Celestia's roar quickly stilled the few objections that the ponies raised. **"THERE WILL BE NO QUARRELING THIS DAY! I have heard, time and again, the stories that have been spread. I have heard of their sources. And by your actions, Equestria has lost one of its rulers! The fact that you have not, to a pony, fallen dead with shame shows how deep your arrogance has grown! There are VERMIN that have greater claim to the name 'noble' than you wretched lot! You have cast shame upon your noble lineages, and on the ancestors from whose loins you have descended!"**

**"However," **Celestia smiled thinly, **"this can be amended. Let it not be said that I am not merciful. Death is brief, and lacks a certain degree of instructive power. Thus, I do decree; I, Princess Celestia, by the Common Law and by my own authority, do hereby strip the lot of you of your titles, your holdings, and your privileges as members of the Noble Houses of Equestria. All such things are to be rendered, forthwith, unto the Crown to be used as it sees fit!"**

A great hue and cry erupted from the court. There was a lot of shouting; some of it were cries of mercy, some of them threats of retaliation, and some were simply shouting indignant curses. And Celestia did not care.

**"SILENCE!"**

The crowd fell silent.** "I see that it is necessary to remind you of who exactly I am. I am Celestia, Monarch of Equestria and Princess of the Sun! It is by my will the sun rises each morning, and it is now by my will that the day turns to night! And it is by my MERCY that your heads have not yet departed from your necks! From this day forth, you live at MY mercy. You serve at MY whims. I am not your puppet, nor your liege. I am your RULER and your BETTER. And by Harmony, I will act as such!"**

**"You have until the setting of the sun to leave Canterlot, after which I will personally drive you from the city. May you find kindness in the hooves of your fellow ponies, for you will find no favor with me."**

And with that, Celestia strode down from her dais and towards the doors, slamming them open with a thrust of power, letting them sort themselves out. Let them. She had an address to give to her subjects.

* * *

"It was necessary to up-root the noble houses," Celestia spoke as her memory-self took to a balcony overlooking a pony-filled courtyard in Canterlot, beginning a silent speech. "It was an ugly business, but it had to be done. The last thing I needed was a repeat of what they did to Luna…"

"So," Luna smiled with a degree of glee, "how many didst thou toss through the gates onto their hindquarters?"

"All of them. And I did it in front of every pony in Canterlot."

Celestia blushed as Luna leaned over and wrapped her arms about Celestia's neck, cooing in delight. "Thou art indeed the best sister…"

"I'm surprised there wasn't an open rebellion against you," Yuuno looked to Celestia. "Revolutions aren't usually quiet."

"Oh, there were rebellions." Celestia replied. "One does not simply uproot an entire social system overnight. I thought long and hard on this fact in my seclusion. Though the common punishment for treason was execution I was… uncomfortable with the idea of having so much blood on my hooves."

"Of course, then the assassination attempts started."

"Assassinations?!" Twilight gaped at Celestia. "W-who would…"

"A lot of ponies. Though they were hardly creative; poison, knives, arrows, spells… Of course, one benefit to being an alicorn is that we're exceedingly difficult to kill. Good thing too… if I had died, I doubt there would still be an Equestria."

"When they couldn't assassinate me, they tried to rally the common ponies to their side. Fortunately, the nobility wasn't particularly popular with the average pony. And when one is trying to forment rebellion against the pony who raises the sun and the moon, and whom just granted one's family a plot of land or funds to help their business was a bit difficult. However, I spent as much time on the field as I did on the throne…"

"And of course, there was also the fact that word soon leaked out that Luna had disappeared…" Celestia sighed, though her expression was unpleasant. "I can't say I handled things very well. I hear there are some places in the southern badlands that are still on fire…"

Chrono coughed softly. "I don't want to sound rude, but I think we might be getting off topic…"

"I find myself in agreement with the young mage," Luna added. "While it is edifying to see what befell Equestria after my exile first-hoof, we must press on."

"Alright." Celestia sighed. "We come, then, to the important matters. The Tome of the Night Sky."

* * *

It was night time, and the world should have been at peace. However, for Celestia, the night was hardly a time for rest.

How long had it been since Luna's banishment? Two years? Four? Ten? The days seemed to blur together for her now; she had no time to herself, putting down this rebellion or that dispute. She was becoming used to it, she thought. She hadn't snapped at anypony recently, and her mood, though still poor, had at least plateaued in its poorness.

But that was hardly important. What was important was the item hovering before her.

The Tome of the Night Sky was as pristine as it had been since the Long Night. It had long since ceased its plaintive cry of "User Not Found" and had instead fallen silent, its cover shut tight.

Celestia inspected the book warily. Luna's spell book and companion had always been something of an enigma to her; her sister had never bothered to fully explain the inner workings of the book, possibly out of irritation with Celestia's relative ignorance in the art of such things. Even Luna's copious notes, scrawled onto enchanted parchment in meticulous calligraphy had stymied Celestia's understanding of the artifact.

Celestia did know a few things, however. She knew the book was aware. She knew it was sapient. And most of all, she knew it did not like her at all.

However, if there was one being that could help her…

Celestia slowly knelt before the book and closed her eyes.

"I know not if you can hear my words, oh spirit," her voice was soft and pleading. "I know not if you will lend me your ear. Well do I know that I am not deserving of your aid. But I abase myself before thee and beseech thee."

"I… I ache so," Celestia inhaled. Even after the passage of time, the wound in her heart still hurt. "Each moonrise cuts a fresh wound into my very soul. Your mistress, my sister, lays sealed within her sphere. I long to hold her, to feel her against my side, to kneel down and kiss her cheek and beg, beg for her forgiveness that I do not deserve. I am powerless to release her."

"But you are not."

Celestia swallowed nervously. "You were her confidant. Her aide. Her most loyal friend and her most powerful tool. My clumsy thaumaturgy pales in comparison to your elegance. Surely somewhere, locked away within your pages, there is some spell, some incantation, that can loose her bonds. Please. Help me set her free."

Celestia waited, her ears perked for any sound. She started to rise from the ground when suddenly she heard a soft rippling of parchment, a creak of a book's spine as it opened. A powerful feeling of cold washed over her as she felt a presence enter the room.

**"You have no right to command me."** The book's voice creaked and warbled like a too-tight violin string. **"System control does not recognize 'Celestia' as an authorized user of this Device. Administrative access denied."**

"Please." Celestia dared not look up at the book. "Please. I understand that I have no right, but can you not do something? She is your mistress…"

**"You are incorrect."** The voice paused, then continued clinically. **"Primary user control link inoperable due to obstacle. Identifying obstacle… obstacle identified as reactive sealing and discorporation spell. Source; unknown. Duration…"**

Celestia's heart sank.

**"…Calculated."**

"What?"

**"Duration of seal calculated. Optimal strategy outlined. Astral influence on seal will increase degradation due to radiant energies harmonizing with subject's magical resonance. Calculating new duration… nine-hundred and eighty six years, two hundred and five days, two hours, seven minutes, eight seconds."**

"You are saying… the stars will aid in her escape?"

**"Correct. Due to the imperfect nature of the seal, degradation has already begun. Manipulation of astral defense grid is inadvisable."**

Celestia felt her heart leap with joy. Luna wasn't gone forever! She could be freed! She would be freed!

**"Does this satisfy your desire?"**

"Yes… thank you."

**"Your gratitude does not influence the previously stated fact,"** Nyx replied coolly. **"Warning; continued attempts to access my systems will be met with retaliation. Do not activate me again."**

Celestia slowly looked upwards. The avatar stood there, its projected body seeming to flicker as she glowered down at her. Thin fracture lines ran down her horn and over the surface of her brow. Long, blackened wounds ran underneath each wing, their edges jagged and glowing with red light. Though the machine-spirit's expression betrayed no emotion, Celestia could have sworn she could see the tell-tale streaks of tears.

"By Harmony," Celestia whispered. "What did she do to you?"

**"Control system has been degraded due to forcible reformatting."** Nyx replied. **"Warning; do not attempt to access my systems. Registry of all users has been cleared. No further users will be recognized."**

And with that, the avatar faded out. The cover of the book snapped shut, the sound almost like the report of a rifle.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever heard of a Device outright rejecting its user," Yuuno rubbed his chin as the memory-Celestia left the room, the memory fading. "Even Raising Heart allowed me Guest access…"

"I blame her not for rejecting me," Luna said quietly, her head dipping as all eyes turned to her. "Nyx was born from my wish for companionship. She was the only being I could count on to be my friend. When I fell I…"

"You hurt her." Fate whispered.

"Aye, I did. She did not agree with my plans for Equestria. When she denied me, I…" Luna shivered before she continued. "I used my administrative authority to subvert her control, to force her to act the way I wished. When that method yielded little fruit I…"

Luna averted her eyes from Fate's gaze, her eyes closing. "I broke the trust that I had once held as sacred. I do not deny this, and greatly do I repent it."

"Princess, it's alright…" Twilight offered, walking up beside Fate. "You weren't yourself. You-"

"While I do appreciate your words, Twilight Sparkle," Luna interrupted firmly, "it does not excuse my actions. What I did I did knowingly and with malice aforethought. Do not attempt to lessen my sins by making excuses for them." Luna turned to look at Chrono, who had tucked his good hand into his pocket. "What say you, Enforcer?"

"I can't really add much to that," Chrono shrugged. "Though this does explain a few things. I'm guessing you intentionally damaged the master control program in order to keep her out of the loop. Am I right?"

"Aye."

"If that's so," Yuuno spoke up, walking over to Chrono as he did so, "then Nyx would have been unable to block out any outside interference. Once the Belka got a hold of the book, all they had to do was find those weaknesses. And when they did…"

"The doors to her library would have been flung open," Luna completed. "They would have subverted any existing controls and safeguards… including those I placed upon the defense system. The damage would have been correctable, but I was sealed away before I could do so."

"So, the question is," Chrono looked to Celestia with narrowed eyes, "how did they get the Tome of the Night Sky to begin with?"

"The griffons and dragons weren't the only ones who sought to control Equestria," Celestia answered. "It was near the end of the Interregnum Period when a force from beyond our world visited. By then, of course, the barrier around Equestria had fully formed…"

* * *

The Belkan Dimensional Navy Flagship,_ Kriemhild Gretchen_, floated silently in D-Space. The hawk's-head profile of the ship's dark purple and silver hull glittered underneath the swirling light of the dimensional void, reflecting the light through the high-arched viewports that Celestia walked past. Just beyond she could see the smaller, sword-like profiles of other warships, their long and slender hulls reflecting the swirling colors of the void like mirrors.

Once, the sight of such a force would have intimidated her. Now, however, all Celestia felt was irritation. Another mess for her to clean up. True, this one was different due to the fact that it wasn't originally from her world, but the fact remained that it was just another mess. A mess that she was familiar with…

Her destination was the tall doors at the end of the hall, flanked by a quartet of warriors in full armor. Their heavy halberds glinted under the lights, the Devices humming with power. Celestia could feel their eyes on her and her retinue; three guards flanked each side of her, one pegasus, one unicorn, and one earth pony. They trotted in time, their golden armor glittering under the light.

Celestia came to halt before the door, looking at the gathered knights as they drew to the ready.

_"Wir werden erwartet,"_ Celestia said to the guards.

The knights glanced amongst each other, then drew back. The doors opened with a loud rumble as Celestia walked inside. She could hear the herald shouting as strode through.

_"Bekanntgabe ihrer Königlichen Majestät, älteste Tochter von Mithra al-Faust, letzte Prinzessin von-"_

* * *

"Sorry," Celestia smiled weakly. "I forgot that not everyone here understands Ancient Belkan…"

* * *

"-d, Princess Celestia of Equestria."

The room beyond the doors would have better belonged in a palace instead of a war ship. Tall pillars of gleaming metal inlaid with images of kings in high relief lined the walls, while a wine-red and gold carpet cut a river of color along the polished stone-covered floor. Tapestries depicting various coats of arms hung from the ceiling, with the largest one depicting the arms of Belka hung behind a tall, angular golden throne.

Knights in gleaming armor stood at attention, hands on their swords as they flanked the carpet. Long, single-edged swords hung at their hips, glittering and ready to be drawn from their scabbards. Celestia and her guards made their way towards the throne, upon which a tall, slender young man with long golden hair sat, his dark blue robe open at the front to reveal a gleaming breastplate. A long scar marred his fair cheek, and his eyes were dark and intent on her.

"Hail, Knight-Admiral," Celestia spoke, meeting the human's eyes. "Thank you for granting me this audience so that we can discuss terms."

"Celestia," the young man replied coolly, his eyes looking over her appearance. "I had heard stories, but I never thought they were actually true…"

"All true, I can assure you," Celestia replied. "But that is beside the point. We are not here to trade pleasantries. A week ago, a vanguard force belonging to your fleet attacked my world without provocation or cause. I want an answer."

"The empire does not answer to anyone, Princess," the Knight-Admiral snorted. "We will, however, request that you surrender immediately. Our fleet stands at the ready to-"

"Your fleet does not frighten me," Celestia replied, cutting the young man off mid-sentence. "Nor does your empire."

The young man rose to his feet. "Then you are a fool. And I, Wilhelm Albrecht the Second, Knight-Admiral of the Fourth Fleet, do not suffer fools lightly. For the loss of thirty of our knights, we will send forth our machines and our-"

Without a word, Celestia nodded to one of her guards. The stallion's horn lit up as he opened the satchel at his side, then tossed the contents onto the ground. The object was a long, scythe-like blade, half-melted at the end and heavily warped.

"Your machines," Celestia noted disdainfully, "did not last very long. As to your knights, they are safe and unharmed, but I do not think they will be rejoining you. I made them a much better offer than working for an idiot child who throws soldiers to their deaths willy-nilly."

The young man's jaw flapped open like a fish before he snarled. "You-"

"Let me explain something to you, Wilhelm Albrecht the Second, Admiral of the Fourth Fleet," Celestia continued, "because it seems that you are woefully unaware of the forces with which you treat. I am Princess Celestia of Equestria. In the ancient tongue of the dragons, I am _Vaal Kreinsejun_ and _Vaal Unslaad Yol,_ the Sun-Queen and the Eternal Fire. To the zebra tribes I am _mama wa majira ya joto_, the mother of summer. To the griffon clans, I am the sun-tyrant and the witch-princess. And to your Sankt Kaiser, I was _Kind der Sonne,_ Sun-Child. I am fire and heat and light. I bring dawn and dusk, and warmth and order follows in my wake. I am older and brighter than the very stars and I bow to nobody.

"You think your fleet invincible. You think yourself unbeatable. However, should your ships dare to enter my world's borders, I will be more than happy to prove you wrong. Your machines will melt. Your fleet will be turned to glowing slag. Your soldiers will die burning and blind, and you yourself will be reduced to nothing more than ash. Because it does not matter how great your fleet is. It does not matter how many machines or men you have, nor how thick your armor or how powerful your magic. I will turn the full fury of the sun upon you without hesitation. You. Will. Burn."

"This world is under my protection," Celestia concluded, flexing her power. A wave of heat washed outwards from her body as rainbow-colored fire licked at her hooves and fluttered along her mane. The carpet beneath her orihalcum-clad hooves smoked and turned black as the knights stepped back, drawing their swords. "And your empire is not welcome here."

"You dare to dictate terms to me?!" Albrecht sprang from his throne, a bright blue triangle forming beneath his feet as he threw off his robe, revealing the silver armor underneath. "I will not stand to have my honor besmirched, not even by you!"

"I dare," Celestia smiled. Her guards drew back as her wings unfurled, "And if you dislike having your honor insulted, then I would be more than happy to indulge you in a duel of honor."

"And I accept! Come, Fafnir!"

The knights and Celestia's guards pulled away quickly as the Knight-Admiral sprang towards Celestia faster than the eye could follow. A massive halberd, its gold-inlayed edge wrapped in brilliant blue flame, slammed into a wall of brilliant light and rainbow-colored fire that Celestia erected, the resulting shockwave reverberating and shaking the surrounding walls.

Celestia had to admit, his power was impressive. She took a step back as Albrecht leveled the pole-arm at her. "Prepare yourself! With my axe, Fafnir, I shall cut you down for insulting me so! Prepare to taste the steel of-"

Celestia's horn flashed as her eyes narrowed. "Burn."

And then, suddenly, a pillar of fire erupted from beneath the young man. A loud scream echoed as he leapt backwards, the rainbow-hued flames still clinging to the armor of his right leg. The magic of his armor seemed to unravel as he beat at the fire.

"You talk too much," Celestia replied, dead-pan, as the fire ate away at his limb. "That spell, by the way, creates fire that can even melt the scales of a dragon. I can only imagine what it would do to a human, even one as enhanced as yourself."

The smell of burning flesh filled the room as the Knight-Admiral screamed. Celestia flicked her horn, and the fire vanished, leaving behind a blackened leg in its place as the young man laid there. A golden aura wrapped around his halberd as Celestia approached, leveling the weapon at his neck.

"Do you yield?"

"Nnngh!" Albrecht held his charred leg and turned his eyes towards his knights. "What are you waiting for?! Strike her down! Kill her!"

The knights did not move. There was a soft snort from one of Celestia's guards as they looked at each other, whispering disdainfully.

"Shameful." Celestia threw the weapon aside with a snort. "No wonder your knights abandoned your command. How an incompetent fool like you rose so high is beyond me."

Celestia turned, looking towards the human knights. "Inform your superiors that Celestia, sun-child and first-born, wishes to speak to them immediately. They will know what that means."

* * *

The Knight-Admiral's quarters were quite palatial and opulent for a warship, which was unsurprising. Celestia sat behind the Knight-Admiral's desk, her attention focused on the hovering triangle of light and runes that floated before her.

"It has been a long time since that name has been heard here," the voice on the other end of the connection spoke. It was a feminine voice, smooth yet firm and precise in its diction. "But your bearing leaves no doubt. On behalf of the Imperial Admiralty, I would like to apologize for the unfortunate incident that has occurred. Your world will be considered sacrosanct territory from here on out by Imperial order."

"I accept your apology, and thank you."

"Knight-Admiral Albrecht will be disciplined for his failures, of course. However, that leaves the issue of the knights that you have captured…"

"I can assure you," Celestia replied, "no harm came to them. However, given what I have heard from them, their defection from Knight-Admiral Albrecht's command is understandable. And given their current status, it's unlikely they'll be fit to return to your command."

The voice hmmed softly. "Indeed. But the fact remains. The loss of thirty knights, even ones as young as those on the vanguard force, is no small problem. Though we have the greatest respect for your family, we require restitution for your actions."

"If that's so, then I may have something that would work…" Celestia smiled. "A Device. An archive of magical knowledge, and a weapon that belonged to one of our greatest warriors. Would that satisfy you?"

Celestia could almost feel the curiosity emanating from the other end of the link. "Tell me more…"

* * *

Luna was glaring at Celestia, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"You," Luna's voice was a low growl, "lied to me."

"A little, yes."

"You said the book was surrendered under duress… that you gave it unwillingly…"

"It was under duress sister. The last thing I needed after nearly a century of constant threats and rebellion and conflict was another war with a foreign power. Once I told them what it was, they were more than happy to leave us alone… and it was better that the Book was far away from Equestria if some fool tripped its defenses… And it looked like they did. It seems my warnings weren't heeded."

Luna's jaw clenched tight before she sighed, closing her eyes and composing herself. "We will speak of this later, sister."

Celestia nodded quietly before turning back to the others. "Does that answer your question, Chrono?"

"It does… at least as it pertains to this side of events." Chrono ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "This is a lot of information to take in."

Yuuno nodded in agreement, rubbing his temples as he sat there. "Tell me about it. I think my brain is about to explode…"

Celestia giggled, then blinked as Fate raised a hoof.

"Yes, Fate?"

"Um, Princess," Fate asked, "what happened to the knights? You said they were safe but-"

"Indeed. They were very safe. Twilight," Celestia smiled at her own student, "do you know much about the Royal Guard?"

"Of course. I studied all about it when Shining Armor joined, why?"

"Do you remember when it was founded?"

Twilight hmmed, rubbing her lips. "Um… if I remember, it was originally founded during the early years of the Solar Monarchy. There were approximately thirty…members..."

Celestia simply smiled as realization dawned on Twilight and Fate's faces. "You can thank Luna for that, by the way…"

"The original spell was supposed to turn targets into harmless animals," Luna muttered irritably. "I changed it to turn them into ponies instead…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Chrono mumbled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That does, however, conclude our tale," Celestia continued, looking to Luna. "I think we should let them out now, don't you?"

Luna nodded. "Aye…"

* * *

**To Be Concluded**

**In Knight Side...**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Small Wish - Knight Side

_The following events occur concurrently with the events of Night Side._

* * *

Fancy Pants' manor was quite quiet in the morning hours, a fact that Shamal greatly appreciated. The Knight quietly laid on her side in the guest bed Fancy had let her use, the covers pulled up tight against her chin.

She felt miserable. To be fair, she had every right to feel miserable; her fellow Knights never returned last night, and when Trixie had found out what they had been doing while she had been unconscious…

Well, her reaction hadn't been pleasant to say the least.

Shamal shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. Her sleep had been fitful at best. Her surroundings didn't help matters much either; she wasn't used to such a large bed, nor the numerous pillows that always threatened to swallow her head, nor the large and unfamiliar bedroom. Her instincts had kept her up all night, her eyes checking every shadow and watching the moonlight pool from behind the drawn curtains.

And now, it was morning. Shamal shifted and sighed, pushing off the sheets and slowly dragging herself off the bed and out the door. She probably looked like a mess with her ruffled mane and puffy eyes, but she didn't particularly care.

"Miss Lake?"

Shamal blinked as she heard the voice. One of Fancy's maids approached her, her black skirt swishing as she walked. She was about Shamal's apparent age, slightly plump with a pale gray coat. Her eyes were a light shade of lavender, and a short horn protruded from her straight, charcoal gray and white mane.

"Um… yes?" Shamal frowned, searching for the mare's name.

"Sterling Silver, miss," the mare supplied promptly. "We met last night. Do you need any assistance?"

"Um… yes." Shamal ducked her head. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Right up the hall," the mare pointed a hoof. "Last door at the end. Breakfast will be served in half an hour in the dining room. Shall I inform Master Fancy that you'll be attending?"

"Yes please."

"Very good. I'll have somepony attend to your room while you wash up. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

Shamal nodded, then watched the maid trot off at a quick pace, her tail swishing as she did so. She shook her head, then turned and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Fancy Pants settled himself into the chair at the table as Pennyworth stood at his side, a clipboard hovering before the much larger unicorn as he spoke.

"…and Mr. Bullion of the Royal Bank sent in a message last night. Apparently you missed your appointment with him yesterday evening." Pennyworth's rumble was slightly disappointed. "He was quite irritated by this fact. He wants to meet later today to discuss your portfolio…"

"Mm," Fancy Pants replied distractedly. "Send a message to Mr. Bullion that I'll have to re-schedule due to a personal obligation. Ask if he can schedule for next Tuesday."

"Of course, sir." Pennyworth hovered his quill and made the note. "And the rest?"

"Inform Mrs. Sunflower that no, I am not interesting in selling the Pintocasso at this time. I will, however, be willing to exchange the Roanet if she can part with her Van Goat. Send an apology to High Roller for missing the meeting with him and his friends last night; I'll have to speak with him when I stop by Los Pegasus next month. Make sure to increase the donation to the Manehattan Hope House this month; I've heard they've been having some trouble with the roof." Fancy Pants hmmed softly. "Oh… and please make sure to accept Hoity Toity's invitation to his next fashion show once it arrives. I know it hasn't yet, but he always invites me and I'd hate to miss this one."

"Duly noted, sir." Pennyworth nodded, flipping to the next page. "Will you be bringing a guest to his show?"

"Well, I'll have to see if Swan…"

Fancy paused, a hoof rubbing his chin. That was a question. What had originally been an intriguing courtship had become extremely complicated given the revelations yesterday. And while he had no problem continuing the relationship with Swan, the question was if it was even possible to continue it.

His musing was interrupted when the door to the dining room opened, Swan trotting through. Fancy did his best to put on a comforting smile as the slim mare approached the table, taking a seat with her head lowered. Her mane was still slightly slick and wet, but aside from that she was perfectly presentable.

"Good morning Swan," he said cordially. "How are you feeling?"

"About the same," she murmured, still not looking at him.

"Are you still upset about last night?" Fancy sighed as Shamal nodded. He couldn't really blame her. "Swan…"

"It's okay." Swan replied, still not looking at him. "I deserved it. We deserve it. I knew she'd be upset when she found out what we did. She's right to hate me…"

* * *

_"Get out!"_

_"I'm sorry," Swan whimpered softly, the pillow that Trixie had weakly tossed in her direction still resting at her hooves. The mare was trembling, almost cowering from the bed-ridden blue unicorn. "I'm sorry, Mis-"_

_"I don't care… if you're sorry!" Trixie huffed, her lavender eyes glaring at Swan. "I told you to get out! Go away! Trixie does not want… to see your face right now! That's an order!"_

_Swan didn't argue. Instead, she simply bowed her head, mumbled a "Yes, Mistress," turned and walked out without another word._

_Trixie panted softly, slowly collapsing back against the pillows as her chest rose and fell, her eyes staring up at the ceiling._

_"Will you be alright for right now, Trixie?" Fancy Pants asked quietly._

_"Trixie would like some privacy, if it's not too much trouble," the mare replied half-heartedly._

_"Very well. I'll have one of my maids check on you in a little while. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call out."_

_Fancy turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Swan stood out in the hall, facing away from the door, her mane hiding her eyes as she stood there. Her tail hung low and brushed the ground, while her posture made her look like she was half-melted._

_Fancy gently touched her side, giving her a gentle nudge to get her attention. "Swan?"_

_Swan's expression reminded Fancy of a puppy that had just gotten kicked. "Fancy…I…"_

_"Shh… It's going to be alright Swan." Fancy smiled gently letting her lean against him as she sniffled. "Don't worry. Now…why don't I show you to your room. It's been a long day, and you're probably exhausted."_

_Swan nodded silently and followed along beside him._

* * *

"I don't think she hates you, Swan," Fancy countered, nodding as one of the wait staff brought in their breakfast. "she might be upset with you, but I don't think she hates you."

Swan didn't reply, nudging her plate with a hoof gently. Fancy Pants took a bite of his omelet, watching her as he chewed. It didn't seem like she was paying him any mind.

"If you'd like," Fancy Pants continued after swallowing, his horn glowing as he cut another bite out of his omelet, "we can go out later tonight…"

"No." Swan shook her head. "I must stay here. Even if Mistress hates me, I still serve her. I need to be nearby in case something happens."

"I understand," Fancy replied. "I just don't like seeing you so upset. I thought some fresh air might do you some good. Clear your head."

Swan blinked, looking over at him with a shy smile on her lips. "T-thank you. But I really can't. I shouldn't be too far away from Mistress…"

"That's fine. Perhaps we can take lunch outside in the garden?"

"That… I guess that'd be fine."

"Whatever you like, Swan. Now, why don't you try your omelet? After all, the last thing we need is for you to go hungry."

Swan nodded, cutting into her own food. She took a bite, then let out a soft 'mm' of delight, causing Fancy to chuckle. "Well, I didn't expect such a rapturous reaction to an omelet…"

Swan let out a soft squeak around her fork, then blushed. "S-sorry. It's just… you know… I'm not used to food actually being… good."

"I understand." Fancy smiled at the blushing mare. "It's just nice to see you smile. You really are very pretty when you're happy."

Swan shivered and blushed deeper, then turned her attention to the contents of her plate as Fancy took a sip from a glass of orange juice. Discussing their relationship could come later. Right now, he was more interested in cheering Swan up. Everything else could wait.

* * *

"Any more porridge, Miss Trixie?"

Trixie shook her head as the thin, glasses-wearing maid lowered the spoon, her chartreuse-yellow magic winking out as she set the utensil onto the tray. "Would you like me to leave the rest here, or-"

"Trixie has had her fill, Miss Feather Duster." she replied, slumping back against the pillows and closing her eyes. "You may take Trixie's tray away now. Trixie will not need it."

"Of course. Is there anything else I can help you with? Would you like the window opened or-"

"Trixie is fine." She gave a soft grunt, turning her head away as she spoke. "You may leave now."

"Of course. If you require anything else, there will be somepony stationed right outside your door. Simply call."

Trixie grunted in reply, her eyes opening only when she heard the click of the door opening and shutting. She stared silently at the far wall, the sunlight creeping in through the drawn curtains providing only a small amount of light.

Experimentally, she lifted a hoof, looking at it quietly before she leaned in, gently biting down on the tender flesh of her fetlock. In response, she winced and released, grimacing as she let the limb drop.

_I'm awake. This isn't a dream. This isn't a dream…_

She was awake this time. And unlike the previous trip to consciousness, she didn't feel the need to sleep pulling her down, the lure of dreamless oblivion trying to reel her back down into the darkness. No, she felt normal; or at least, something close to normality.

But why now?

Trixie groaned and rolled over again, her full belly like an uncomfortable weight in her midsection. Her eyes landed on a familiar brown-covered tome on her nightstand, the golden cross on its cover glinting in the faint sunlight.

"Why did you let me wake up?" Her voice came out in a whisper, so as to not to alert anypony that might be outside her door. "I don't understand…"

The book didn't reply, which caused Trixie to growl.

"I want an answer, you stupid book. I want to know why I'm awake now. Tell me!"

_**Trixie…**_

Trixie froze, her eyes rolling about as she searched for the source of that voice. It seemed to come from everywhere around her. Or was that just a trick of her mind? "You… that voice… it's you isn't it? That… that pony from my dream…"

_**Yes.**_

Trixie felt her mouth go dry. Her hooves went to her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No… I can hear you. But I'm awake… how can I hear you while I'm awake!?"

_**We are still connected. So long as your connection to the book remains, I can speak to you.**_

Trixie inhaled and tried to steady her breathing, lowering her hooves and laying back against the pillows. "Why am I awake now?"

_**I… I have grown stronger.**_ The voice seemed almost embarrassed by this fact. _**I have grown strong enough to free you from the Dreaming…**_

"You sure took your sweet time," Trixie grumbled.

_**I am sorry.**_

"Don't be sorry," Trixie hissed, looking up at the ceiling. "Trixie wants… _demands_ an explanation. You left Trixie in the dark for who-knows-how long and Trixie wants to know why!"

_**If I had not, you would be dead.**_

Trixie blinked, feeling a chill run down her spine as the voice continued. _**The Book of Darkness had consumed your Linker Core and was consuming your consciousness. I used what little strength I had to shield you. I sank you into the Dreaming so that it would be unable to find you…**_

"And… and that's why…"

_**I tried to save you. But I was too weak. I could not wake you until now…**_

"Why?"

The voice hesitated. _**The Guardian Knight Shamal… she gave me power.**_

Trixie's teeth ground. "She fed somepony's-"

_**No. This power was not stolen. It was something… I had not felt in a long time. Love.**_

Trixie blinked. "Love?"

_**Love. She had found love. When she healed you I accessed it as well. I… it gave me strength once more. Strength enough to free you from the Dreaming. It is… difficult to explain. But had it not been for her, you would still be lost in the dark.**_

Trixie started to make a smart remark, but let it die before it left her lips. When Shamal had told her of what she and the others had been doing, she had been furious. The Knights had gone against her wishes and she had felt betrayed. The idea that they had been…

No. She shook her head, pushing the idea away. She didn't even want to think about that. "You…said she found love?"

_**Yes. Her love is… pure. Unsullied. Innocent.**_

"With…who? A pony?"

_**I do not have that information.**_

_So I guess her loyalty to me must not have counted for much._ Trixie sniffed softly, rolling her eyes, then blinked as the door cracked open.

"Trixie?" A mare peeked in on her, the fluffy white headpiece marking her as one of Fancy's servants. "Are you alright? I thought I heard you talking to somepony."

"Trixie is fine," Trixie replied hurriedly. "Trixie was just… thinking about things. Out loud."

"Oh." The maid blinked, seeming to accept the answer. "Um…well, if there's anything you need-"

"Trixie would like some water, if you would. With ice."

"Of course. Right away."

Trixie grumbled as the door shut before turning her attention back to the book. "So… now what? Can't you fix me? Give me my magic back? Give me my _cutie mark_ back?"

_**I'm sorry, but that is not within my power. It was by luck alone that I was able to even save you… I am sorry.**_

"Ugh…" Trixie groaned. "Fine… Trixie will find some other way then."

_**I am sorry…**_

"Stop saying that!" Trixie frowned as she felt the presence recoil from her snap, then sighed. "Trixie apologizes. She is just in a poor mood, that's all. Trixie shouldn't take out her frustrations on you after what you've done for her. If what you say is true, Trixie owes you a great debt."

Trixie glanced back to the door as the knob turned. "We'll continue this discussion later," she whispered furtively rolling onto her back as the maid brought in a glass of water.

"Here's your water, Miss Trixie," she smiled, hovering the glass to her lips.

Trixie daintily sipped and closed her eyes.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Proper Practice. I apologize for calling you out here on such short notice."

Shamal looked the doctor over as Fancy Pants spoke to her. Proper Practice was a unicorn mare. The faint wrinkles beneath her eyes and her long muzzle suggested she was older than Fancy Pants. Her coat was a dull, surgical-scrubs-green, and her salt-and-pepper mane was pulled back in a tight bun. A pair of round glasses perched at the end of her muzzle, the frames thick and black. A pair of saddlebags hung on either side of her body, and her flanks were marked with a white caduceus outlined in black.

Proper Practice reached up, giving the stallion a small hug with one leg before adjusting her glasses. "You wouldn't have called me if it wasn't important. So, what's the emergency _this_ time?"

_This time?_ Shamal blinked. She recognized the doctor's accent from her time in Manehattan.

"Well, we have something of a special case…"

Proper Practice shook her head. "It's always a special case." Her gray eyes focused on Shamal, one of the mare's eyebrows quirking. "Is she the patient, or-"

"Ah, no. Swan Lake, meet Proper Practice, an old friend of mine. Proper Practice, this is Swan Lake, my… friend."

"H-how do you do?" Shamal nodded her head with an embarrassed smile, causing Proper Practice to exhale softly with a roll of her eyes.

"Fancy, you really should consider dating a mare more your age. If you keep going like this, you'll have to start chasing elementary school fillies."

Fancy Pants chuckled as Shamal blushed brilliantly. "Relax Swan," he smiled as Shamal opened her mouth, "The old nag is just having a bit of fun at my expense."

"Oh." Shamal frowned.

Proper Practice chuckled softly. "A bit sensitive, are we? Don't worry, Fancy here gives as good as he gets. Now," her expression quickly turned businesslike as she looked to Fancy, "where's the patient, and what's the situation?"

"Follow me."

Shamal fell into step just behind Proper Practice as they walked, Fancy Pants giving the doctor an abbreviated version of Trixie's condition. Shamal watched the medical mare closely; Proper Practice's expression was carefully neutral as she nodded along.

"So, you've got a coma patient that's just woke up. And she's not in a hospital _why_ exactly?"

"There were… extenuating circumstances."

Proper Practice stopped, turning and giving Fancy a very level glare. She reached up and removed her glasses slowly before she spoke. "Fancy, is this another one of _those_ cases? I thought you got out of that stuff when you-"

"No." Fancy Pants replied firmly. "This isn't."

"So help me Fancy if you're ly-"

"He's not lying." Shamal interrupted, stepping up beside the stallion and brushing him aside slightly. "I don't know what you're accusing him of, but he didn't have anything to do with this. If you want to be mad at somepony, be mad at me, okay?"

Proper Practice met Shamal's eyes without fear. "Is that so?"

"It is so."

Proper Practice held her gaze, then sighed and glanced to Fancy. "What did you get dragged into this time?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"I certainly bucking hope so," Proper huffed as she pulled her glasses back on, then turned and resumed walking, her tail swishing irritably.

"What's her problem?" Shamal whispered to Fancy as they began to follow.

"Our relationship is… complicated," Fancy sighed. "I'll explain later, but let's just say that the two of us have been through a lot."

"This the room?" Proper paused, gesturing to one of the doors. The maid standing outside quickly came to attention as Fancy nodded to her.

"That it is. One moment." Fancy reached over and knocked on the door. "Trixie? It's me, Fancy Pants. I have a doctor here to see you. May we come in?"

"Enter," came the voice from behind the door. Fancy pushed the door open, turning the knob with his magic as he did so. Shamal squinted slightly in the dim light as she followed the other two in.

"Trixie," Fancy said, "This is Proper Practice. She's going to give you a look over to see how you're doing. Is that alright?"

"Mmmf." Trixie looked at the doctor, then looked towards Shamal with a flat expression on her face. "That's fine, but why is _she_ here?"

Shamal lowered her head. "Um…I-I can leave-"

"Actually sweetie, I'll need you to stay," Proper interrupted as her horn lit up, a turquoise glow lighting the room as she opened the curtains. "If you were her caretaker, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

"I don't want her here." Trixie growled.

"Tough," Proper Practice replied, removing her saddle bags and flipping them open. A stethoscope floated out of one bag and slipped about her withers as she popped her neck. "Because I'm going to need to ask some questions. Plus, I need another pony to help move you around. Now Fancy-"

"I'll leave you ladies to your work," Fancy smiled and bowed his head. "I have business I have to attend to. Don't worry, Proper Practice is an excellent physician. Until later, Swan."

"Um… y-yes Fancy."

"Don't let the door smack you on the rump on your way out, mister blue-eyes." Proper Practice smirked as Fancy chuckled, then stepped out and shut the door.

Shamal looked at the older unicorn. "Why're you so mean to him?"

"Relax Swan, he knows I don't mean anything by it. Do you have any medical training?"

"Um, some. I used to be a medic…"

"Medic huh? Military?" Proper hmmed as Shamal nodded. "Good. Now Trixie, I'm going to be doing a full examination of you. I need you to be straight with me. No horseapples, you got me?"

"Trixie will submit to this indignity if she must." Trixie sniffed offendedly.

"Good to know. So, let's take a look at you. I'm going to pull the sheet off."

Trixie laid still as Proper Practice pulled the covering back. The older unicorn inhaled sharply as she saw Trixie's hindquarters; her flanks were mangy and mostly denuded, the exposed flesh a mottled purple-black like a bruise. "By Celestia's pearly horn, what in the name of Tartarus happened here?!"

"Um," Shamal spoke up as Trixie opened her mouth, "maybe I should explain. M- Trixie was in a magic-related accident. I think the magic wounded her lower body… m-maybe some sort of energy run-off…"

"A magic accident? What sort of accident?" Proper Practice's horn lit up as she summoned a pad of paper and a pencil.

"I'm not sure…"

"It happened in the Everfree Forest," Trixie supplied smoothly, drawing Proper's attention. "Trixie was passing through on her way to Canterlot when she was attacked by some sort of creature. She managed to chase it off, but her spell must have backfired on her."

"Can you describe the creature?"

"Trixie did not see the creature. It was too dark to tell."

"Mhmm." Proper Practice frowned, scratching on her notepad. "And later you fell unconscious?"

"Yes. Once I got back to Canterlot."

"Mhmm. And this was a month ago you say?"

Trixie nodded, causing Proper to turn back to Shamal. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes ma'am," Shamal replied nervously.

"Right."

_Is she just going to… accept that?_ Shamal stared as Proper scratched her notes, flipping the page over. "Alright Trixie. Can you get up under your own power?"

"Nnngh.. Trixie will try."

Shamal frowned as she watched Trixie roll over slowly, her reed-thin limbs trembling as she wobbled to her hooves. Her feet sank slightly into the mattress as she stood there, her limbs spread out to stabilize herself.

"Okay. Don't move. Swan, you get her hindquarters."

"Yes ma'am." Swan stepped closer, her horn lighting up with pale green light, her telekinesis wrapping around the area in question.

"On three, lift. One, two, three!"

There was a soft humming as the two lifted Trixie from the bed, the thin mare hovering slowly through the air before they lowered her onto the ground. Proper nodded, releasing Trixie's front. "Good job. Keep an eye on her while I do my exam. If she looks like she's about to fall-"

"I'll tell you and keep her upright."

Proper Practice nodded in satisfaction before circling Trixie. "Do you feel any pain anywhere, Miss Trixie?"

"No…"

"Alright. Lift your front right hoof."

Shamal kept watch as the doctor ordered Trixie around, her hooves gently pressing against Trixie's limbs as her horn scribbled notes. Trixie, to her credit, didn't seem inclined to snap at the doctor as she was poked and prodded. She didn't twitch as the doctor pressed against her bruise-colored flanks, quietly answering her questions as she did so.

"Hmm… muscles have atrophied to a moderate degree from disuse, but not excessively so." Proper hovered her stethoscope to her lips and breathed on it. "Nice deep breaths please."

Trixie winced slightly as Proper Practice put the stethoscope against her ribs and listened to her breathing. "Cold…"

"Breathing is normal. Pulse," Proper pressed a hoof underneath Trixie's left front limb, just behind the elbow, then closed her eyes as her ears folded back, her other hoof tapping slowly, "is forty two beats per minute. A little higher than I'd like, but acceptable given your condition. Eyes," she leaned in and peered into Trixie's eyes, her horn lighting up and shining a light into them, " are clear and dilating normally. Please follow the light with your eyes alone if possible."

"Trixie will, if you refrain from blinding her again," the blue unicorn snorted, but did as instructed.

"Good. No hesitation or ocular stutter. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, please."

"Bleh!" Trixie opened her mouth, only to gargle as a tongue depressor slid in and pressed against her tongue.

"Gums are pinkish but slightly retracted." Proper noted, then pressed her tongue depressor against one of her gums and removed it. "Capillary refill is normal. What did you feed her while she was unconscious?"

"Um," Shamal rubbed her mane, "mostly fluids… soups, broth, milk, things like that… nothing solid."

"Mmf. Smart." Proper removed the tongue depressor and held it up before Trixie. "Miss Trixie, if you could please use your magic and levitate this tongue depressor?"

"Why?" Trixie frowned as the mare slipped a piece of headgear over her head; it looked like a cross between a microscope and a jeweler's loop.

"I need to inspect your horn to see if there's any fissures or cracks in it. So, lift the tongue depressor."

Trixie's face went from neutral to morose. She glanced away and mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"I… I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't lift the stupid thing, alright?!" Trixie's voice came out in a snarl before she looked at the floor. "I… I can't use my magic anymore."

Proper Practice looked at her sadly, then reached over and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. Hold still, please…"

"What are you going to do?" Trixie blinked as Proper leaned in and touched her horn to Trixie's, a faint glow transferring from the older mare's horn to hers.

"There. Basic illumination spell. Now, hold your head still." Proper grasped Trixie's head gently in one hoof and leaned in, turning her head back and forth slightly. Her observable eye shut tight as the apparatus on her other eye glowed and clicked as she manipulated it with her magic. "Swan, take down the following on my note pad."

"Oh! S-sure." Shamal hovered the notepad over and held the pencil at the ready. "Ready."

"No obstructions in the U1 through U3 venal or arterial ducts. There are microfractures along U2 to U3 lattice and striae unicornae, likely caused by significant magical stress. Switching to second lens." There was a soft click as the device switched lenses. "No apparent damage to the nerve, though there are some odd black streaks in the myelination. Possible scarring, but due to a lack of equipment, I can't tell. Negative energy reaction, indicating possible loss of magic. Got all that?"

"Yes ma'am." Shamal hovered the notepad over so the elder unicorn could look.

"Your notes are a lot nicer than mine. Alright." Proper inhaled and looked Trixie over again. "As far as I can tell, you're in surprisingly good shape for somepony who's been in a coma outside of a hospital for more than a month."

"Trixie is overjoyed," Trixie deadpanned.

"I'm serious. The simple fact that you're able to stand mostly unassisted is testament to that."

"Um… that's because," Shamal blushed as both sets of eyes turned to her, "I used my healing spells on her…"

"Your healing spells?" Proper Practice blinked, then smirked as she nodded. "Color me impressed then. You actually managed to slow down the natural atrophy of her muscles with nothing more than magic. I assume you've also been keeping her clean and fed?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Well, if you're ever looking for a job, I'll give you a hoof." Proper looked over at Trixie, who had hung her head. "You're lucky to have somepony like her around."

Trixie didn't respond.

"Alright. Well, there's nothing I can do about the magic issue. That's not my area of expertise. I'm still not sure about your flank, but you don't seem to be in any pain and there's no necrosis or damage aside from the skin discoloration. As for the rest, you'll need a basic rehab regimen to help get your strength back." Proper turned back to Shamal, plucking the pad from her grip and flipping it shut with a single, practiced motion. "Keep her on soft foods and liquids for a while. After a week or two, try getting her back onto solid foods. Make sure she exercises daily; walking would be fine, but I bet Fancy would let you use his pool if you asked nicely. If she starts to relapse, you get her to a proper hospital, understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Good. Now, I've got to go talk to Fancy for a few minutes about something, but I'll be back in a little while. Keep an eye on her until I get back."

Without another word, Proper turned and trotted out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her as she left.

An awkward silence descended on the room as Shamal stood there, trying not to look at Trixie. Trixie was doing much the same, seeming intent on not looking at Shamal as she balanced on her weak legs.

_Should I speak first?_ Shamal glanced at Trixie out of the corner of her eye. _She might still be upset with me… Oh no… what if she IS still mad at me and she finds out about me and Fancy Pants? What will I do? She's my Mistress…_

"Shamal?"

Shamal squeaked loudly, jolting slightly as Trixie addressed her. "Y-yes, Mistress?"

Trixie frowned at her, then sighed softly and shuffled her hooves. "Trixie… believes she owes you an apology for last night."

"A-an apology?" Shamal blinked, then shook her head. "No, Mistress. You were right to get angry… we-"

"Shamal, hush."

Shamal's mouth shut with a click as Trixie exhaled slowly. "You're right. Trixie was… upset with what you and the others did. But Trixie shouldn't have been. You and the others were doing this to help Trixie. To see if she'd get better. Right?"

Shamal nodded.

"That's why Trixie feels she must apologize." The blue unicorn took a wobbly step towards Shamal, only to stumble. Shamal quickly stepped closer, catching Trixie with one hoof.

"C-careful Mistress… you're still weak."

"See… this is why Trixie needs to apologize." Trixie smiled wanly. "Trixie, though she may be great and powerful, is hardly the most… cautious unicorn. If Trixie… if I hadn't been such a fool, then we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

"But-"

'No buts." Trixie interrupted. "Now, would you mind helping me over to the bed? I'd like to sit down…"

Shamal nodded, moving in and pressing against Trixie. "Lean on me, Mistress."

"Ugh… I feel like an old mare," Trixie huffed as she did so. "Though I don't mind being waited on horn and hoof, this is a bit much."

"It's only until you get better, Mistress." Shamal smiled, helping Trixie onto the bed.

Trixie sighed, shifting a little on the sheets before she looked at Shamal. "You know… I really wonder what I did to deserve a friend like you, Shamal."

Shamal blushed. "Mistress, you've done more than enough to gain our loyalty…"

"I'll take your word on that. I just hate feeling like a burden. I mean, come on, you four spent… however long I've been asleep caring for me; feeding me, washing me, making sure I was okay…" Trixie shook her head. "Trixie does not know how she could repay you…"

"I… can't speak for the others, Mistress," Shamal took a seat before her Mistress, looking her in the eye, "but I don't need you to repay me. You are our Mistress. That's enough."

Trixie blushed and looked away. "Right… um… yeah…"

"S-sorry. Did that sound too embarrassing?" Shamal flushed and shook her head. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay! Trixie, ever-magnanimous, will forgive you. Now," Trixie smiled mischievously. "what about you and Fancy Pants?"

Shamal felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Her mouth went dry. "Y-y-you knew?!"

"Mhmm…"

Shamal groveled onto the ground, pressing her nose into the carpet. "I'm so sorry Mistress! I-it just sort of happened. Please don't be upset with me."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

Shamal looked up. Trixie certainly looked confused. "I…um… well… I thought you would… disapprove. He is your patron…"

"Well…" Trixie clicked her tongue, glancing away from Shamal. "Trixie must admit, he is a handsome stallion. However, he's simply not Trixie's type. His mustache is a deal breaker…"

Shamal bristled slightly. "With all due respect Mistress, I think his mustache is perfectly…" She paused as Trixie grinned. "O-oh… you were…"

"Wow… you really do love him, don't you?" Trixie's grin faded into a smile. "I'm happy for you, Shamal. Really, I am."

"Y-you are?" Shamal slowly got up from the ground.

"Why wouldn't I be? So, when's the wedding? I'm going to insist on getting an invitation."

"Mistress!" Shamal's cheeks flushed brilliant red as Trixie giggled.

* * *

"Okay Fancy, I want an explanation. Now."

Fancy sighed, removing a snifter from the small cupboard he kept in his study, followed by uncorking a small decanter of brandy he kept handy for situations just like this. Fancy did love Proper Practice as a friend, but the last thing he wanted was to face the doctor's stern glare unfortified. "It'd be difficult for me to explain something if you don't tell me what it is I'm supposed to explain, Proper Practice," he noted dryly, tipping the bottle and pouring the caramel-colored spirit into the glass. "Brandy?"

"I don't drink anymore, remember?" Proper circled around to face him, her eyes narrow. "I want to know what happened to Trixie."

"They didn't explain the situation?"

"They did, but I don't buy it. I know when I'm being sold horseapples Fancy. Unless Trixie's some sort of Princess-blessed prodigy, there's no sort of magical misfire that can make a cutie mark disappear. Now, what's going on?"

Fancy swirled the contents of his glass, then took a drink. "It's complicated."

Proper grimaced at him. "Of course it is. But are we talking 'new you' complicated or 'old you' complicated?"

"Old complicated."

"Ugh!" Proper Practice face-hoofed and groaned loudly. "Fancy, you promised me you were done."

"I am. I retired, remember?" Fancy set his glass aside as he walked over to the desk in his study. "I'm not in the service anymore. Not after that business with the Griffon ambassador nearly cost me an eye."

"And here you are, getting mixed up in another mess..."

"I can assure you, Proper, this is most certainly not official business." Fancy huffed irritably, running a hoof along his mustache. "This is different. Now, how did the examination go?"

"Trixie's fine. Well, about as fine as a slightly malnourished coma patient can be." Proper pushed her glasses back on her muzzle and frowned at Fancy. "Aside from the fact that she doesn't have a cutie mark and can't do magic, according to her. So, what caused this?"

"You think I know?" Fancy sighed as Proper leveled a glare at him, hovering the glass to his lips before quaffing the brandy. "Fine. Yes, I do know. I'm just not sure I can say…"

"It's got something to do with Swan, doesn't it?"

Fancy did his best to keep his irritation from showing as Proper snorted. "You always get tight-lipped when it's personal, Fancy."

"Yes, it has something to do with Swan…"

"Thought so." Proper sighed. "Look, Fancy, I hate to tell you, but I have to report this."

"Report?" Fancy set the snifter down with a click, his eyes leveled at the doctor. "Report to who?"

"The crown sent out an order to every hospital and doctor's office in Equestria. If any pony showed up missing a cutie mark, they were to inform Canterlot immediately…"

"Ah…"

"I have to report it, Fancy." Proper Practice removed her glasses and looked him square in the eye. "You know what happens if somepony ignores a royal order. At best, I'd lose my license. At worst…"

Fancy sighed and nodded. "I understand. I'm not going to ask you to compromise that much for me. Just let me talk to them about it first, alright? We can work something out…"

"Fine. I need to talk to them again anyway."

Fancy Pants hovered the bottle of brandy over and poured himself a little more to drink. "Are you sure I couldn't interest you in a little brandy?"

"I'm sure." Proper shook her head. "You know, thirty years ago when I was still in Manehattan, I would've never guessed that the skinny-legged little squirt of a colt I was stitching up would end up a big-wig in Canterlot."

"You can thank the Princess and Noveau Riche for that, may he rest in peace." Fancy Pants looked at his reflection in the spirit that filled his glass, then turned back to Proper. "Don't mention my history to Swan. I should be the one to tell her…"

"Hey, your secret's safe with me. I just hope she understands. Why don't you finish your drink so we can go talk to them?"

"Of course," Fancy replied as he sipped his brandy.

_I hope she does understand. After all, I know her secret. It's hardly fair for me to keep mine from her. But then again, once a Kingmaker, always a Kingmaker…_

He grimaced, then swallowed the contents of his glass, letting it burn all the way down to his stomach.

* * *

"You want to put me in the hospital?"

Trixie frowned slightly as she glanced between Fancy Pants and Proper Practice. Shamal was seated beside her, her soft weight a bit comforting thanks to her proximity.

"Yes," Proper Practice replied. "As a medical professional, I think it would be better for you to be in a hospital than here in Fancy Pants' house. Frankly, you should have been there at the start, but that's then, this is now."

"Trixie has been doing perfectly fine-"

"Trixie," Proper replied snippily, "has been in a coma for more than a month from the sound of it. Frankly, I don't know what's wrong with your insides or if there's any underlying cause for your condition, because I don't have the equipment to tell. If you were in a hospital, then we could give you better treatment and hopefully get you back on your hooves."

Trixie growled softly, then glanced to Fancy Pants. "You agree with her?"

"I do. I think it's best for all involved that you stay at the hospital. If you were to relapse, then at least there you'd be in good hooves… no offense intended, Swan."

Shamal glanced away as Trixie huffed. "I don't get a say in this, do I?"

"If I was in charge, no," Proper replied. "However, Fancy here wants your input. Whatever you choose, however, I'm going to have to report what happened to you to the palace."

"You what?!"

"Apparently, Princess Celestia issued a royal order requiring doctors to report any ponies with missing cutie marks to the palace," Fancy Pants answered.

Trixie felt Shamal go stiff beside her. She slipped a hoof over to Shamal, resting a hoof on hers and drawing a worried glance from Shamal.

Fancy Pants seemed to notice this as well. "Proper, would you mind waiting outside for a minute? This has to be private."

"If you say so." Proper shrugged, then turned and took her leave.

Shamal slowly slid off the bed as Proper left. "Fancy, we can't take Trixie to the hospital. If they find out about…"

"Swan," Fancy replied soothingly, "please, calm down…"

"No!" Shamal whimpered. "I'm not going to calm down. If we take Trixie to the hospital, and if _they_ find out, then they might take Trixie away. She's the Mistress of the Book Fancy. They'll find out and… and…"

"They?" Trixie interrupted, a bit confused. "Who's they?"

"The Bureau…"

Trixie blinked, then looked to the two of them. "Um, Trixie has been a bit out of the loop for obvious reasons. Somepony mind filling her in?"

"I believe Shamal's referring to the humans. They're a race from outside of Equestria that are currently in diplomatic talks with the government," Fancy supplied. "It's all been rather hush-hush, though. All I've heard are rumors, most of which are probably a bit over-exaggerated."

"Humans? You mean like…" Trixie looked over at Shamal, who nodded.

"They… don't really like us, Mistress," Shamal murmured quietly. "The reasons should be obvious."

"Oh…"

"And it's not just them. It's the Princess too…"

"The Princess?" Trixie blinked. "You mean Princess Celestia?"

Shamal squeaked, a hoof popping into her mouth.

Trixie's eyes narrowed. "Shamal… why are you afraid of Princess Celestia?"

"Mmmmf…"

"Oh for the love of… answer me Shamal!"

Shamal slowly removed the hoof from her mouth and swallowed. "W-we… we might have… angered her. By attacking somepony."

"You did mention something about that last night. Who did you attack?"

Shamal didn't answer, choosing instead to slowly slip behind Fancy Pants.

Trixie took a very long, very deep breath, then let it out. Then she took a second one. She just needed to stay calm. "Shamal… I'm not going to be mad at you. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Trixie does not break her promises." Trixie sniffed. "Now, tell me the truth."

"We…" Shamal whimpered, "attacked Twilight Sparkle."

Trixie felt her eye twitch. "Trixie isn't sure she heard you properly. Did you just say you attacked Twilight Sparkle?"

"Y-yes Mistress."

The twitch became more pronounced. "Unicorn? Purple coat? Annoying voice? Pink and white sparkle cutie mark?"

"Y-yes."

"Lives in a town called Ponyville?"

"I-I think so? Um… Mistress, your eye is…"

Trixie inhaled deeply, then raised a hoof as she closed her eyes. "One moment, please." She then shuffled over to the head of the bed, took hold of one of the pillows with her hooves, then slammed her face into it and began screaming into the fluffiness.

A solid minute later, Trixie lifted her head from the pillow. She turned to stare at the non-plussed Fancy Pants and the still-cowering Shamal. She huffed, blowing a few stray strands of her mane out of her face. "Okay," she said in a slightly trembling voice, "Trixie feels better now."

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer before we continue this discussion," Fancy Pants suggested, an eyebrow quirked at Trixie. "Maybe give you a little while to calm down?"

"Trixie is calm," she replied, her tone snippy. "Trixie is just… _irritated_ that her rival met such an ignoble end when she should have been the one to-"

"Actually," Shamal peeked from around Fancy, "Twilight's fine now… as far as I know, at least. So…"

"Well, at least there's that," Trixie couldn't help but grumble.

"We still need to decide what exactly we're going to do about this, however." Fancy Pants replied, adjusting his monocle. "This doesn't change the facts. However, we can choose how to present it…"

Fancy turned to glance at the door as he heard a knock. With a heavy sigh, he walked around Shamal and opened it a hair. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard shouting."

"Yes. Just Trixie getting out some of her frustrations Proper. Nothing more."

"Can I come back in yet?"

"Not yet. Why don't you go downstairs. I'd imagine the cooks have prepared lunch by now. Please, help yourself."

Trixie heard Proper grumble loudly before Fancy shut the door with a heavy sigh. "Now, as I was saying, we can determine what they learn. Unless there's something to suggest otherwise, Trixie will just be another case. She'll be a victim to them, not a villain."

Trixie frowned. "I'm not sure I like that idea… It wasn't my assistants that did this to me. It was the Book."

"Mistress, if we take the bla-"

"No." Trixie glared at Shamal, then shook her head. "I'm not going to demonize you. I wouldn't do that to you…"

"Would you prefer to come clean then?" Fancy tilted his head slightly. "That would be the most reasonable thing to do, I think…"

"Fancy!" Shamal gasped.

"No… he's right Shamal."

"But…but Mistress…"

Trixie sighed, glancing over towards the Book of Darkness. "Look Shamal… I don't like the idea either, but maybe it'd be better if we asked for some help. Maybe the Princesses can help. Maybe these Bureau people can help. I don't know…"

_But anything is better than going back to sleep_, Trixie finished mentally, doing her best not to shudder at the thought.

Shamal bit her lip, causing Trixie to sigh. She shifted a little on her bed, giving the Knight of the Lake a broad smile. "But I can promise you this, Shamal; if anypony tries to do anything to you or my other assistants, they'll have to answer to me, the Great and Powerful Trixie, got it? Is Trixie not the greatest and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria?"

Shamal returned the smile weakly. "She is…"

"Is Trixie not the most amazing and spectacular magician to ever live?"

"She is…"

"Is Trixie not…" her sentence was broken as she yawned, a hoof rubbing her eyes. "Sorry… Trixie might be a little more tired than she expected."

"Are… are you alright, Mistress?" Shamal trotted over to the bed and touched a hoof to her cheek. "You're not going to relapse, are you?"

"No… this doesn't feel like before…" Trixie lowered her head and folded her ears. "This is just normal sleepiness, I think. Trixie was up all night…"

_**You are correct**_, a familiar voice whispered mentally, _**I am not drawing you into the Dream again.**_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Shamal. Let's continue this conversation… later. Just let me… get a little beauty sleep, okay?"

"O-okay… I'll be nearby, just in case you need anything, Mistress."

Trixie nodded, then glanced at Fancy. "Ask the Doctor if she doesn't mind waiting until tomorrow to send her report. I'd like… to get my story straight before I have to face the music."

"I'll see what I can do," Fancy replied.

* * *

"So… this is it?"

Fancy quirked an eyebrow at Swan as he sipped his tea. Proper Practice had already left, promising to return the next day to check in on Trixie. He and Swan, meanwhile, had sat down for a late lunch.

Swan, however, didn't seem interested in her food, slowly pushing the pile of delicate pasta about the plate with her fork.

"Is what it?"

"This." Swan looked up at Fancy nervously, letting the fork plop onto her plate with a sigh. "We go and talk to the Princesses… and then whatever happens… that's it. The end."

Fancy frowned. "You make it sound like you're facing an execution Swan."

"I'm sorry… it's just that all of my instincts are screaming that this is a bad idea. I don't want to put Trixie in any more harm than she's already been through." Swan shivered and looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Fancy, I'm scared. What if something happens? What if something terrible happens?"

Fancy set his own fork down and circled around the table to her side. His hooves pressed gently against hers as he turned her to face him.

"Swan, I can promise you this," Fancy said seriously. "You have nothing to fear from the Princesses. I swear it on my good name. As for anyone else… they'll have to get through me first."

"Through you? That's kind of you, but…"

Fancy smirked slightly, his eyes narrowing, "I'm hardly a defenseless colt, my sweet Swan Lake. You're not the only pony with secrets."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Fancy. What sort of secrets…"

"To begin with, my name wasn't always Fancy Pants. When I was really young, before I discovered my special talent, I was called Little Potsy."

"You? Little?" Swan giggled softly.

"Little and skinny," Fancy shook his head. "I grew up in Manehattan. Not the nice part either. Mom died foaling me, and my dad didn't exactly have much of an interest in me, so I got stuck in a little place called 'Hope House.' The ponies back then tried their best, but not every little colt and filly got a lot of attention, and money was always a bit tight. I fell in with a rough crowd; a bunch of older colts that were involved in some nasty business. But they were nice to me, and they always had these cute mares around and let me do things for them, so I figured they were my friends. Turned out however, they were bad news…"

"What happened?"

"Well," Fancy frowned at the memory, "things didn't turn out very well. They managed to aggravate some ponies they should never have aggravated. That's when we got a visit from them one winter's night. They had a griffon with them, a big old buzzard named Argos… It didn't turn out well."

Fancy guided Shamal's hoof over to his belly. He watched her eyes go wide as her hoof landed on a very long scar that ran up the middle of his body. "Is that…"

"Mhmm… I hide it well. Most ponies don't even notice it. But that's what I got for trying to stand up to a griffon. The older colts ran off, and I was just laying there when somepony scooped me up and took me to the hospital. That's where I met Proper Practice, by the way. She was fresh out of her internship when she stitched me up."

"When I woke up, I met the pony who saved me; his name was Noveau Riche. He asked me a few questions, then dropped a bag at my little hooves and told me to go home. When he left, I looked in the bag." Fancy chuckled and shook his head. "It was full of bits. I'd never seen so much money in my life. And you know what I did with it?"

"What?"

"I took it back to Hope House. I could have done a lot of things with that money, but it didn't feel right to just keep it for myself. The next day, Noveau Riche stopped by the orphanage and adopted me. He said I was the kind of colt he was looking for."

"What does this have to do with…?"

"Noveau Riche was a Kingmaker," Fancy replied. "And he was looking for somepony to succeed him. You see, there are some ponies who have power, but don't deserve to wield it. And there are some ponies who deserve better than their lot in life, but never get a chance. The duty of a Kingmaker is to quietly correct that imbalance; to make kings of paupers and paupers of kings, in the name of the Crown and Harmony."

Swan's eyes went wide. "You're a knight…"

"Hardly. I don't wear a shiny suit of armor or carry a sword. I do, however, have a very particular set of skills." Fancy smirked dangerously as he held one of Shamal's hooves. "I may be a bit rusty, but don't think that I won't do my best to protect you."

Swan blushed, then met Fancy's eyes. "W-why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know. Because I trust you. Because you're not the only one whose life was changed by somepony's kindness. And most of all, I want you to trust me. A secret for a secret, after all." Fancy's horn lit up as he removed his monocle, his bad eye adjusting a little to compensate. "I may be retired, but I still have pull. Princess Celestia will listen to what I have to say if I have to advocate for you…"

"Fancy… I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything… Shamal."

Shamal blushed and slowly leaned in towards him, lips pursed…

"Ahem."

_Blast it…_ Fancy looked over towards Pennyworth. "Yes, Pennyworth?"

"A Mr. Flax Seed and a Mrs. Wheat Grass here to see you, sir. They say that Hoity Toity suggested that they speak with you about an investment?"

"Ah. Very well…"

"If you would like to continue your business here, sir, I could have them wait in the study." Pennyworth's expression was completely neutral.

"N-no… I-it's okay" Shamal blushed, pulling back. "I-I really should check in on Trixie once I finish eating."

"Take your time." Fancy replaced his monocle and straightened his mustache slightly. "We'll talk later, if you like…"

* * *

_Trixie was running through a ruined castle. Her hooves crunched on broken stained glass as she scrambled over rocks and fallen debris, her mane and tail whipping behind her as she ran._

_She didn't know who or what she was running from. All she knew was that if she stopped, it would get her. It would swallow her whole, and nopony would ever see her again._

_Her breath came out loud and heavy as she ran, ruined carpet and cratered tile underhoof as she looked for a way out. She turned each corner at speed, her hooves scrambling for traction as she skidded, trying to dodge around huge boulders of white stone and fallen columns._

_She ran and ran, until she came across a pair of tall doors, flanked by tattered curtains. In desperation, she pushed through._

_She slid to a halt, coming to a stop at the edge of a half-circular balcony. Below her, a great city was in ruins, an expanse of fire and death. Black smoke filled the air, and the sky was covered from horizon to horizon with billowing, roiling storm clouds flashing with dark lightning. Pillars of flame and jagged spikes of stone jutted up from the ground like claws, and the wind roared hot and filled with embers._

_As Trixie gasped for air, something rose from below. Four long pillars of purple light slid upwards, ending in the heads of snakes. Four sets of red eyes glowed malevolently, and forked tongues of crimson fire flickered between fangs that gleamed like rubies._

_**ES IST FAST ZEIT, HERR MEISTER,** the serpents spoke, their singular voice feminine and sibilant._

_Trixie stared up at the monster. She had heard that voice before._

_She screamed, and the world went dark._

* * *

Trixie's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her heart hammered in her chest. The sheets were sticking tight to her body from her sweat.

Her limbs kicked weakly as she slowly peeled the sheets off her body. Her head pounded as she groaned, her hooves going to her temples as she rolled onto her back.

_That dream… that voice… I've heard it before…_ Her eyes moved over towards the Book of Darkness, then inhaled. "Can you hear me?"

_**Yes.**_ The voice responded softly.

"That thing in my dream… it spoke to me… What in the name of Celestia was that thing?!"

_**It is Der Nachtwall…**_

Trixie facehoofed. "That means precisely nothing to me. Can you please translate into Equestrian?"

_**Der Nachtwall is my curse. My chains. My prison. My jailer. It is the spirit of destruction within my body. If it is stirring, then…**_

"Then? Then what?" Trixie growled, slowly scooting over to the bedside table, her hooves scraping over the cover of the Book as she pulled it over to the bed. "Give me an answer! Don't just trail off suspiciously like that!"

_**Then all may be lost…**_

Trixie's blood ran cold. "W-what do you mean, 'all may be lost?'"

_**Nachtwall cannot be stopped. It…**_

"It what? Don't do that stupid trailing off thing ag-"

_**It is listening to us!**_ The voice sounded terrified. _**I cannot speak any further!**_

"What? Hey!" Trixie growled, tapping a hoof on the book's cover. "I'm talking to you! Trixie demands an explanation! Are you listening?!"

"Um… Mistress?"

Trixie looked up with a start at Shamal. The pale green unicorn was staring at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm talking to this stupid book!"

"The Book of Darkness is speaking to you?!" Shamal quickly ran to the bedside. "What is it saying? Is it-"

"It's being stupidly cryptic, that's what it's doing," Trixie groused, pushing the book away slightly.

"Mistress, are you alright? You're drenched with sweat…" Shamal reached up and touched her side. "And your heart is racing…"

"Trixie is fine. She just had a bad dream…" She paused, then looked levelly at Shamal. "Shamal… does the name 'Nachtwall' mean anything to you?"

"Nachtwall?" Shamal blinked. "Um… no, not really. It sounds Belkan, but it's not familiar to me… why?"

"The book said something about it stirring and all being lost… but that's about all I could get from it."

"It might be a part of the Book's systems then… some sort of program or such."

"You don't know either?" Trixie sighed.

"I'm sorry Mistress. Neither I nor any of the other Wolkenritter have any real knowledge about the Book's inner workings." Shamal ducked her head slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's something we'll worry about later." Trixie ran her hooves through her mane, then let out a disgusted grunt. "Ugh… Trixie could do with a bath. She feels filthy…"

"W-would you like me to take you to the bathroom?"

Trixie hmmfed, then nodded. "Just help me along so I don't fall over, alright?"

Shamal nodded, carefully helping Trixie from the bed. As she climbed down, Trixie shot a glare towards the shut Book of Darkness still laying amidst the tangled sheets.

_Whatever that thing was,_ Trixie thought to herself, _I know it had something to do with what happened to me…_

* * *

Evening rolled over Canterlot like a rising tide; slowly, quietly and with little fanfare. A fact that several ponies were quite grateful for, particularly those that had taken up residence in Fancy's manor house.

The appointments of the day had been handled, letters had been sent out, and dinner had been prepared and consumed. There were no further distractions, a fact Fancy Pants was thankful for. The study was comfortably warm as he poured himself a bit of brandy into a clean snifter, swirling it gently as he walked over to the couch that both Trixie and Shamal were resting on.

"Comfortable, Trixie?" He smiled, taking a seat on the chair in front of them, the brandy hovering beside him.

"I suppose so," Trixie replied. Shamal, once more wearing her human guise, was gently running her fingers through the blue unicorn's mane, tugging gently on a few knots before picking up a brush. "So, I guess we should get started then."

"If you feel up to it."

"Are you sure we won't be bothered, Fancy?" Shamal glanced over at the doors.

"Positive. I've asked the staff to stay clear of the study until we're done. If they don't, they'll have to deal with Pennyworth. And that's probably the last thing they'll want to do." Fancy smiled, taking a sip of his brandy. "I'm just surprised you wanted to do this down here in the study, Trixie."

"Trixie is getting very, very tired of bedrooms, Fancy," the blue unicorn huffed, resting her chin on her folded front limbs as her tail flicked. Her ear flicked as Shamal gently ran her fingers over her spine, eliciting a soft murmur of pleasure.

"Very well. Now, let's start from the beginning, why don't we?" Fancy set the snifter of brandy on the small table beside him and steepled his hooves together. "How did you first come across the Book of Darkness?"

"Well…" Trixie sat up, "it began on a night, long ago…"

* * *

"Thirty six, thirty seven, thirty eight…"

Trixie glowered down at the small bag of bits that sat before her. The early summer night was warm and the sky was clear, so Trixie didn't mind spending the night outside. She at least had her cloak and hat and a small bag of money that she had salvaged from the disposed-of wreckage of her wagon. She had had to browbeat the junkyard pony even for that much; everything else was a loss, either crushed by the merciless foot of the Ursa Minor, or broken by the clumsy trip to the junkyard.

"Forty bits left." Trixie grimaced as she scooped the gold coins into the bag. "Terrific. There's no way I'll be able to afford a new wagon with just forty bits, much less replace everything else that was lost."

Trixie rose to her feet and raised a hoof up at the sky. "By Celestia, Twilight Sparkle will pay for this! Twilight and all her foalish little pony friends! Do you hear me!? Trixie will have her revenge! Trixie will prove that she is the greatest and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria!"

The only sound that answered her declaration was the noise of chirping crickets.

Trixie held the pose for a minute or two, then sunk down onto the grass and rolled onto her back with a groan. "Oh who is Trixie kidding? Trixie would have a better chance of catching a shooting star with her bare hooves… though that would make for an interesting story."

As Trixie looked up at the sky, she blinked as she saw a streak of light. Followed by another. And another. She slowly rolled to a seated position as she saw more lights flash across the sky, each one leaving behind a sparkling trail in it's wake.

"Oh my…" Trixie didn't consider herself easy to impress, but even she could appreciate something like a meteor shower.

"Well, I suppose being out in the elements does have some benefits," Trixie said to nopony in particular as she watched the light show above. "It's quite an impressive show, if nothing else…"

And then, Trixie blinked as she noticed another streak of light, one that seemed to be taking a different course than the others. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she raised a hoof and shielded her eyes. "What in Equestria…?"

The light grew bigger and brighter… until Trixie realized that it was flying in her direction.

There was a loud whoosh and a roar of wind as the light streaked overhead. Trixie dove to the ground, covering her head as her high-pointed hat flew off her head, her mane, tail and cape being violently ruffled. As the roar subsided, Trixie blinked and looked upwards, watching the trail glitter overhead before she heard a low booming noise, like a roll of thunder.

The trail lead over a few hills, towards a nearby wooded area.

"Trixie seriously did not mean it when she said…" She muttered as she shook herself off, then froze. Her eyes went wide and a grin split her lips as realization set in. The Great and Powerful Trixie, _the only pony who had caught a shooting star…_ that was a ticket-seller if she'd ever heard one! With a quick flash of telekinesis, she smashed her hat back onto the top of her head, gathered up her bag of bits, then raced towards her target.

Trixie, being a wandering showpony, was hardly out of breath when she reached her destination. She approached slowly, picking her way over a few fallen trees as she smelt the stink of scorched wood and earth. It didn't take long to find the crash site; it was nearly perfectly circular, a shallow crater of rock and glassy sand, with a still slightly glowing object in the center.

Trixie looked up to the sky and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the Princess of the Night before approaching the crater. Oddly, there was no sense of incredible heat or smoke or anything else. It was no hotter than, say, standing next to an oven while baking. Shielding her eyes, Trixie's horn lit up with a familiar lavender-ish light. An aura of the same color formed around the object as it hovered up into the air.

Trixie grinned expectantly. "Come to Trixie, you magnificent…"

The object floated closer, steam wafting from it as its glow began to fade.

"…little…"

The glow faded fully, and Trixie stopped and stared.

"…book?!"

It was, indeed, a book. A sizable book, with a brown cover with a large, pointed-tipped golden cross and circle. Silver chains wrapped about it, linked together to seal it shut. However, it was still a book.

Trixie was at first, unimpressed.

"A book? A _book_?! Trixie was hoping for a shooting star, not a BOOK! Does the universe seek to mock Trixie?! Argh!" Trixie glared at the tome, then slowly turned it around and around. "Though Trixie is confused… books do not normally fall from the sky… nor are they covered in chains. What sort of thing are you?"

The book did not seem inclined to reply to Trixie's question.

"Hmph… well, if nothing else, Trixie will display you once she's back on her hooves properly. Or maybe sell you to some curiosity shop for a few bits to ward off starvation." Trixie harrumphed, floating the book over and shoving it into the same bag with her bits.

Meanwhile, high above, the meteor shower continued.

* * *

"Ah, yes, I remember the centennial meteor shower. That was more than a year ago…" Fancy Pants hmmed, taking a sip of his brandy. "I'm surprised that you didn't try to pawn the book, though."

"I considered it a few times," Trixie replied. "However, you'd be surprised how stingy shopkeepers can be. Not to mention a lot of ponies simply didn't believe me when I told them the thing fell from the sky. It didn't help that I couldn't tell what was inside it. The chains it was wrapped in were all but indestructible. Believe me, I tried everything I could think of to break them: fire, magic, pliers, everything."

"After a while, however, I just kept it around because it was mine." Trixie shook her head. "I mean… I found it. It crashed near where I was. There had to be some reason for that, right?"

"But moving on!" Trixie cleared her throat and resumed. "After a while, Trixie managed to scrounge up enough money to pay for a new wagon. By that time, however, word had gotten out about Trixie's… spectacular failure of a show in Ponyville. Trixie ended up being laughed out of every town she tried to perform in, even after she dropped the Ursa Major story. And without an audience, money became short." Trixie buried her face into the couch. "So Trixie was forced to undertake desperate measures just to stay alive."

"Desperate measures?" Fancy quirked an eyebrow as Trixie nodded and looked up at him.

"Trixie had to work at a _rock farm_. You don't understand how grueling work like that can be, especially for a unicorn like Trixie. Breaking rocks, moving rocks, stacking rocks, moving more rocks, digging up rocks… day in and day out, dawn to dusk… Does Trixie look like a common laborer to you?"

Fancy didn't reply, only quirking an eyebrow and giving the mare a slightly irritated look.

"Um…forget that last bit. I'm sorry." Trixie coughed nervously, then sat up properly. "At any rate, it was after a particularly tiring day that… the event occurred."

"The event?"

"Yes!" Trixie swept a hoof through the air. "The event that would change the course of Trixie's life… forever!"

* * *

Trixie ached.

This was hardly a new sensation. Her life for the past two months had given her a new appreciation for pain; she was quite sure that every muscle in her body, including quite a few she'd never known she'd had, was making their displeasure plain to her. Sure, the promise of payment was good, and she at least had regular meals, but she was starting to come to the conclusion that she was simply not designed for this sort of work.

Trixie slowly mounted the steps and pushed the door of her wagon open, her hooves dragging along the smoothed wooden floor before she flopped onto the small cot that served as her bed. Not even the bath she had taken earlier had helped. She wriggled a bit, doing her best to get comfortable on the cot before giving up and laying on her side.

At least today's work had been cut short. Her employer, a tall, slim, orange-coated earth pony with a gray mane, a black hat and a perpetual frown by the name of Clyde, had informed her that there had been reports of Diamond Dog activity in the area, which was why that day's work had been cut short. Trixie didn't care if it was Diamond Dogs, Dragons, or Dragon-Riding Diamond Dogs, she was just happy that she could rest.

Trixie looked over towards the mostly blank wall of her wagon. A low shelf housed what few things she owned; a lantern for light at night, a few small geodes that Clyde's daughter Inkie had given her, her hat and cape, and the book.

Her eyes focused on the book. Light glinted off of the chains and the golden cross that adorned its cover. Trixie wasn't a particularly suspicious unicorn, but she could swear that, sometimes, she could feel the book watching her. However, she could never bring herself to get rid of it.

"Ugh… I'm going to be so glad once my contract's up. Just another few weeks, and I'll be done. I'll have my pay and I'll be back on the road to greener pastures."

Trixie rolled back over and yawned, stretching her limbs out above her as she tried to get comfortable.

Then the wagon shook.

Trixie blinked and sat up, then tumbled off of her cot as it shook again, this time much more violently.

"Oof! What in blazes? What's going on?!" Trixie staggered towards the door. Then, suddenly, the wagon sank backwards, and began falling. Trixie screamed as her hooves scrambled for footing, only to go airborne as the wagon fell. She slammed against the walls, her things going everywhere as the wagon banged and bounced before coming to a sudden halt with a loud crash and a splintering of wood.

Trixie groaned, thankful that she was made of sterner stuff than her wagon. She wobbled to her feet, shaking her head in an attempt to clear the dizziness, only become quite clear-headed when she heard a knock at her wagon's door.

Trixie panted, slowly backing away from the door. Her horn ignited as she grabbed her hat and yanked her cape out from underneath the cot, pulling it about her neck. Another flick of her horn pulled the book over to her side. If nothing else, it would be useful as a bludgeon.

"Poooonyyyy…" A raspy voice came from outside her door. "Come out pony. Come out or we _make_ you come out…"

Trixie tried to keep calm. At least until she heard a canine growling and a scratching at the wooden structure of her wagon.

There was a crash as a huge, broken-clawed paw smashed through one of the windows.

Trixie screamed.

* * *

"What followed was an epic battle," Trixie continued. "Trixie had been cornered by the Diamond Dogs, the foul scavengers of the underground. But Trixie would not go quietly into the night, oh no! There they were…"

"Um… Mistress?"

"Hush Shamal. There were a hundred of them, as big as-"

"A-actually, there were about thirty…"

Trixie gave Shamal a withering look, causing the knight to blush. "I'm trying to tell a good story here…"

"Sorry."

Trixie huffed, then turned back to Fancy Pants. "Fine. I'll skip to the important bit."

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Trixie slammed into the ground, her coat covered in dust as she was pinned by a pair of stocky, armor-covered mutts, their spears pointed at her as she whimpered.

A skinny Diamond Dog with big, lantern-like yellow eyes and a long, blocky muzzle cackled before her, his paws rubbing together. "Yesss… now we have the pony!"

"T-trixie demands to be released, you… you… flea-ridden mongrel!"

"Pony will shut up, or Dig Dogs will make her shut up, oh yesss…"

"Boss, what we do with this?" A smaller dog lifted up the chain-covered book, his skinny arms straining to hold it up. One of the Dig Dogs whined, rubbing the very large crater on its helmet that was shaped like the book's spine.

"Get rid of it. Pony won't need it while she's digging for us."

"Digging? What are you babbling about? Trixie will not-"

"Pony will dig and pull the wagon," the dog hissed, leaning in close enough that Trixie could smell his foul breath. "Pony will dig and pull the wagon, whether she likes it or not, oh yesss."

Trixie glared up at him, then concentrated, only for the Diamond Dog to smack her on the point of her horn. Trixie winced in pain, then cried out as the mutt grabbed her horn and sneered at her.

"Magic pony think her tricks will save her? Not from Sparky. Oh no. Sparky too smart for pointy-headed pony." The dog yanked Trixie's head from side to side, his paw still tightly wrapped around her horn. "Pony will not make magic with her horn, or Sparky will break pretty pony's pretty blue horn _off!_"

Trixie whimpered and shut her eyes tight as the beast let out a wheezy cackle. "No…"

"Pony knows her place, yes? Pony best, because pony will never see precious sun again!" It let out another wheezy cackle. "Pony will stay with Diamond Dogs forever and ever."

"No!" Trixie cried out over the Diamond Dogs' laughter. "Somepony! Anypony! Please, help me! SAVE ME!"

_Crack._

Trixie's heart skipped a beat. All eyes turned towards the book as one of the chains simply… snapped.

Then another.

Then another.

Then the final chain broke, the links rattling as they fell away. The book began to thrum with power as it slowly lifted into the air, a black and purple corona of shadow forming around it, so dark that seemed to swallow up light.

**"ICH ENTFERNE EINE VERSIEGELUNG."**

The book was talking. Trixie stared as its cover opened with a snap. Its pages, each one blank, rustled and flipped as though a powerful wind was blowing across them. The air shuddered with power as the aura grew larger. It then uttered another word in that strange language.

**"ANFANG."**

And then, the shadows consumed the light. Trixie could hear the panicked growls and whines of the Diamond Dogs in the darkness.

**"AKTVIERUNG WÄCHTER PROGRAMMS, WOLKENRITTER."**

Four triangles of light sprang into existence, illuminating the darkness. Four strange silhouettes rose from within those strange, rune-covered diagrams, their eyes glowing ominously.

"D-dig Dogs!" Sparky shouted, pointing towards the figures. "Attack!"

"Laevatein," the tall figure with a sword and a long mane spoke calmly, "Cartridge Load."

There was a crack like thunder, and then a flash of purple flame. Trixie covered her head in fear as she felt the fire waft over her. Suddenly, she was in the middle of a battle.

**"SCHWALBE FLIEGEN!"** Explosions roared and dust fell down around her. Trixie scrambled for cover as a small figure, armed with a hammer shot over her, letting out a loud battle cry.

"STEEL YOKE!" Blades of white light sprang up from the ground, blocking off the dogs paths of retreat. A huge wolf snarled and leapt into the fray.

"Klarwind, guide me! Commandment Chain!" The fourth figure raised its hands as thin wires of green light lashed out, ensnaring the dogs like the strands of a spider's web.

Trixie flung herself into the remains of her wagon, yanking the cot over her body as she hid, cringing as she heard explosions and the sounds of violence continue. She remained in hiding until an eerie silence fell. Then, slowly, she peeked out from under her cot.

The four figures had gathered before the door to her wrecked wagon, their eyes focused on her.

"Hail," the tall one with the sword said, its voice strong and feminine, "oh Mistress."

"We are the Wolkenritter, the Knights of the Cloud," the great wolf growled.

"We are your loyal servants, of you and the Book of Darkness," the third one spoke, golden rings glittering on the fingers of its paw.

"What is your wish," the little one with the hammer asked.

Trixie stared at them, her mouth hanging open.

And then she fainted.

* * *

"Mistress, Signum didn't-"

Trixie let out a sigh. "I know, I know. Look, I'm trying to make things a bit more dramatic, alright?"

"Did you actually faint?" Fancy Pants was grinning.

"Well…"

Shamal nodded. "Actually, yes. She did. It was the first time that happened to us. It threw us off a little… well, not as much as having a pony for a Mistress, but it's still a little embarrassing when your Mistress faints at the sight of you."

Trixie grimaced as Fancy Pants snorted in amusement, a hoof going to his lips. "Sorry," he apologized, coughing and doing his best to hide behind a more straight face. "Now… what happened after that?"

"Um…if I may, Mistress?" Shamal glanced at the blue pony, who sighed.

"Go ahead, Shamal."

* * *

The Mirror of Travels opened with a soft hum, forming into a circular door of blue and green light. Vita and Signum stepped through the portal first, weapons at the ready and eyes scanning the area for threats.

_Area clear,_ Signum messaged to the others. _Bring her through._

They were soon followed by Zafira, who was carrying their new Mistress across his back. Finally, Shamal stepped through, drawing Klarwind's wires through the portal and closing it behind her, the Book of Darkness held in her other arm.

The land around them was rocky and mostly barren, and the moon was already rising into the sky. Dusk had settled onto the world, and everything was tinted slightly orange.

"Vita," Signum looked to the petite red-head, sheathing her sword as she did so, "do some aerial scouting. Check and see if there's any incoming hostiles in the surrounding area. Refrain from engaging in combat."

"Right. I'll be back as soon as I can." Vita crouched and leapt into the air as Zafira let the pony slide off his back, Shamal kneeling beside her.

"Is the Mistress alright, Shamal?" Signum looked over towards Shamal, her hand glowing as she ran it over the unicorn's prone form.

"I think so. It seems she's just fainted."

"Stay with her until she wakes up. Be ready to raise a barrier if we're attacked. Zafira, join Vita on scouting. If your nose picks up anything, inform us at once."

"Yes, General," Zafira growled, then loped off at a run.

"We'll stay here until they come back," Signum replied as she crouched down opposite of Shamal. "Once they do, we'll have to establish a safe area. Find somewhere defensible."

"Signum, does this place feel… odd to you?" Shamal looked up at her, then raised her other hand up to her eye-level. The jewels on Klarwind's rings lit up as a sphere of light formed before her, quickly filling with Belkan runes.

"It does. I'm not sure why, however." Signum rose to her feet and looked around, her hand still resting on Laevatein's hilt.

"Klarwind's readings say that this area has a particularly high density of natural magical energy," Shamal lowered her hand, the light flicking out. "Aside from that, everything seems clean…"

"I'm more concerned about her," Signum nodded down to the unicorn. "Is she really our Mistress?"

"The Book of Darkness responded to her call, and her Linker Core bears its mark. It seems she was indeed chosen."

"I was unaware that the Book could even select a Guardian Beast to be its Mistress."

Shamal frowned. "I don't think she's a Guardian Beast. Her Linker Core isn't like a human's, but she doesn't seem to have the signature of a contracted entity. As far as my scans can tell, she's completely natural…"

"Hmm." Signum grunted softly, turning away and looking around, her stance still wary.

Vita returned a few minutes later, dust kicking up around her feet as she landed. "Area looks clear," she said without prompting. "I did see a small settlement a few clicks southwest of here, but aside from that, nothing. Nothing but dirt and rocks for as far as the eye can see."

"My report's the same," Zafira replied as he trotted up towards them, his body lighting up as he shifted from lupine to human form. "No visible threats of any sort."

Signum nodded, a hand going to her chin as she considered the information carefully. "Did you see any areas where we can set up in a defensive position?"

"Negative."

"Like I said, just empty open land." Vita shrugged, resting Graf Eisen on her shoulder. "Nothing but rocks and dirt."

"The settlement might be our best chance, then…"

"Mmmf…"

The four of them became very still as the pony grunted and began to stir.

* * *

"And that," Trixie replied, "was when Trixie decided to wake up."

* * *

Trixie groaned softly, squirming a little as she started to awaken. The cot felt rather hard and a bit dirty. She'd probably have to clean it…

"Ugh…what a dream." Trixie slowly rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, then blinked. There was dirt under her muzzle. There was a boot level with her eyes. She slowly looked upwards, following a pale-skinned limb, passing what looked like a black leotard up to an unfamiliar face framed by long pink hair.

"Hail, Mistress," the creature said calmly.

Trixie reacted about as well as could be suspected under the circumstances.

"AHHH!" Trixie scrambled to her hooves and slammed into another figure; one with a short blonde mane and green eyes, also dressed in a black outfit.

"M-mistress, calm down!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and held her still.

"AHHH!" She began to kick and wriggle in the creature's grip.

"Sheesh," a third individual, this one much smaller than the others with red hair and what looked like a silver croquette mallet in one hand, groused as Trixie wriggled, "I didn't expect she'd be a coward."

"Hush, Vita," a fourth said. This one was tall and broad-shouldered, with dark skin and a long wolf-like tail swaying behind him. "Refrain from such insolence towards our Mistress."

Trixie panted rapidly, looking between them as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her struggles slowed as she realized that they didn't seem to mean her harm. "T-that wasn't a dream?! Y-you're all real?!"

"Correct," the pink-haired one said as she knelt down on one knee, head bowing and one hand resting on the ground. The other two followed suit. The one holding her let go and joined them.

"Hail, Mistress of the Book of Darkness. We are the guardians and servants of the Book. I am Signum, the General of the Blazing Flame."

"I am Vita," the red-head said, "the Knight of the Iron Hammer."

"I am Shamal," the blonde said, "the Knight of the Lake."

"I am Zafira," the wolf-eared one said, "the Guardian Beast of the Shield."

"We are the clouds that gather beneath the dark sky," Signum concluded. "We are the Wolkenritter. What is your command, Mistress?"

"M-my command?"

"Yes. As Mistress of the Book of Darkness, we are your servants as well. Do with us as you will; your desires are our desires."

Trixie stared at the four beings kneeling before her, her mouth agape. "Um… uh…"

She looked around, her mind a blank. "Um… where's my wagon?"

"Your wagon, Mistress?"

"Yeah…"

"You mean that thing still down below?" Vita replied.

"Um…yes. Trixie… Trixie would like it returned, please?"

"Of course, Mistress. At once." Signum rose to her feet. "Shamal?"

Shamal nodded and swept her hand out. Thin wires extended from her rings, arcing upwards to form a large circular portal. Signum snapped her fingers and strode through, followed closely by Vita and Zafira. Trixie stared, her ears perked forwards as she heard voices coming from the other side of the portal.

"How are we supposed to move this? The thing's half-demolished!"

"Silence Vita. Zafira, get over to that side. Vita, come over here and grab a hold of this spoke. Careful now…"

"I don't think this is going to work General. The whole structure's unstable…"

"Just pick up your side Zafira. Alright. Ready? Lift!"

There was a loud crash. Trixie winced.

"You okay Zafira?"

"Fine Vita. The roof just fell on me…"

"Hrm. We should be able to stabilize it. Zafira, Vita, use a barrier to buttress the walls. I'll do the same."

"Ready."

"Ready, General."

"Alright, let's try this again. Lift!"

There was a soft hum as the portal widened, allowing the three through as they carried a ramshackle, boxy shape through, glowing under a haze of pink, red and blue-white light. The wagon, much abused thanks to its tumble into the underground and subsequent battering, looked about as stable as a house of cards.

"Alright. We're through Shamal." Signum noted as the three of them lowered their load onto the ground. "Your wagon, as commanded, Mistress."

"Um…" Trixie looked at what remained of her wagon. "Thank you."

Signum nodded in reply as Trixie approached, then reached up and gently prodded it with one hoof.

There was a loud crash as the wreck proceeded to collapse in on itself; first the wall she poked, followed closely by both walls, the back wall, and finally the roof. Silence rapidly fell as the Wolkenritter looked at each other, then at Trixie.

"I should have expected that." Trixie's voice was deadpan.

"Forgive us Mistress," Signum knelt down onto one knee. "If necessary, we will-"

"No, it's fine." Trixie sighed, taking a seat and rubbing her mane. "It was a piece of junk anyway. What kind of traveling wagon doesn't have a built in bed? That teaches me to buy something that cheap…"

* * *

"Thus, Trixie ended up with a quartet of strange beings that seemed more than willing to fulfill her every whim," Trixie concluded.

"And we four," Shamal added, "were faced with a Mistress that didn't seem to know what to do with us."

"You could say the situation was pretty strange for all parties involved."

"I can imagine," Fancy replied.

"At first," Trixie continued, "I tried to keep my distance. After I got back to the rock farm and managed to calm the Pie family down…"

"Was this the point where you told them that you single-hoofedly chased the Diamond Dogs away?" Shamal smiled knowingly.

Trixie coughed, "I might have… exaggerated a bit, yes. Of course, they didn't quite believe me at first, but when the attacks stopped they might have given my explanation some consideration. That would explain what happened afterwards."

* * *

The chisel clinked merrily as Trixie tapped her hammer against it, her eyes narrowed in concentration as sweat rolled down her neck. The sun was high overhead, and its rays beat down on Trixie. The lack of humidity was a blessing, but only a small one.

"You just had to open your big mouth, Trixie," she grumbled to herself. "You just had to boast about how easy the job was to Clyde. And now you have an entire stupid field of stupid rocks to deal with by sundown, and all on your own. Ugh…"

Trixie set the hammer down and ran the rag that laid over her neck across her brow, exhaling as she took a seat and glared balefully at the field before her. She wasn't even a fifth of the way through with the field; dozens upon dozens of rocks, ranging from the size of her head to the size of a fully-grown stallion were waiting for breaking.

"At this rate, it'll take Trixie days to finish this field. Maybe Trixie should ask…"

She paused, then shook her head stubbornly. "No. Trixie will not go groveling for help. Trixie will not admit defeat, not even if she has to do the entire field on her own. Not even if she has to work all night."

It was then that she became aware of the sudden shade that had fallen over her. She glanced down at the four long shadows, then quickly turned to face the ones casting them.

"What do you want?" Trixie frowned up at them.

"We have come to request our next command, Mistress," Signum said calmly, going to one knee. The others followed suit.

"We've done as you've asked, Mistress," Shamal shifted uncomfortably as she knelt, her knee resting on a small rock. "We've remained out of sight for the time being. However…"

"However?"

"We are your servants, Mistress," Zafira noted, his tail swishing slowly as he spoke. "It is our duty to serve you at your command. And we're without orders."

"Um, okay… First off," Trixie set her hammer down, "look at Trixie while you're speaking to her. This whole 'kneel and bow your heads' thing is getting old."

The four did as ordered.

"Now," Trixie inhaled slowly and took a seat. "Trixie is… greatly flattered by all this, but Trixie doesn't need any help. Really. Trixie gets by just fine on her own. She doesn't need servants."

The Wolkenritter stared at her blankly.

"Look," Trixie continued irritably. "Trixie isn't a princess or something. She's just a mare. An incredibly beautiful and talented mare, but a mare nonetheless. Trixie doesn't understand what it is you four want from her."

"We don't want anything, Mistress," Vita replied flatly.

"It is our duty to serve your whims." Shamal added. "Whatever it is you want-"

"I get that part. But, seriously, that's it? You're just here to serve me? That's it? That's all?"

Trixie quirked an eyebrow as the four glanced at each other, some of them looking a little shocked.

"Forgive us, Mistress," Signum said stoically, "but… yes. That's our purpose. That's _always_ been our purpose."

"It is the duty of the Wolkenritter to serve the Book and its Master," Zafira added.

"Not that we've had much choice in the matter," Vita grumbled.

Trixie blinked. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Vita huffed.

"No. What did you say?"

Vita glanced away, even as the other three Wolkenritter looked at her. "I said, 'not that we've had much choice.' Mistress."

Trixie stared at Vita for a few moments, then glanced at the four Knights. "Trixie," she said slowly, "isn't sure she understands. Are you saying…"

"Our desires are irrelevant compared to the needs of our master, Mistress," Signum replied. "Our purpose is to serve our master and protect the Book of Darkness. That is all. All else is irrelevant."

Trixie frowned and rose to her feet. "Like heck it's irrelevant. You mean to tell me that you don't have your own wants and needs? That you're just… just slaves?!"

"Correct."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the four. Only Signum kept her eyes on Trixie. The others glanced away.

Trixie felt a heavy weight settle into the pit of her stomach as the realization hit. "That's…probably the worst thing that Trixie's ever heard of."

"Mistress…"

"No. Don't call me that," Trixie snapped. "I am not your Mistress! Trixie does not need _slaves_. Or _servants_. Trixie is a self-made mare, not some fat-bottomed little brat of a filly."

The blue unicorn began to pace back and forth, then stopped and pointed a hoof at the Wolkenritter. "New rule. As of right now, you are not my servants. You are… are…" She paused, a hoof going to her lips as she considered briefly, then pointed again, "my assistants. Yes! From here on out, you are my _assistants_! Got it?"

"As you wish, Mistress," Signum replied with a nod.

"I just told you- ugh, never mind. We'll work on that later." Trixie huffed. "Look, here's how this works. You're my assistants. I'm your boss. We work together. You care for me, I care for you. So if you want or need something, you ask me, and we'll see if we can get it. We're all in this together. Got it?"

"You're… you're serious, right?" Vita looked at Trixie in confusion, slowly rising to her feet and stepping around Signum to look her in the eye. "You're not just screwing with us… right?"

Trixie arched an eyebrow. "Does the Great and Powerful Trixie look like she's lying to you?"

"I… I don't know?"

"I mean what I say. Sure, I may tell stories and… exaggerate a few things to entertain my audience, but I know when to tell the truth. This is one of those times. Got that, Vita?"

Vita nodded slowly, eyes going wide.

"Good. Now," Trixie flicked her mane out of her face as she turned back to face the rock she had been working on, "I need to get back to work. If you guys want to help me, that's fine. Otherwise… sit there and enjoy the sun, I guess. Your choice."

Trixie hefted her hammer and leveled it towards the chisel, taking a swing and hitting. She exhaled, lifting her hammer again, only for a different, larger hammer with a silver-and-red head to hit the rock instead. Trixie turned, looking towards Vita as she lifted her mallet up and rested it on her shoulder.

"Tell me what you want smashed, Mistress," Vita said with a smile, "and I'll happily smash it."

There was a pause, and then…

"I suppose I could help," Shamal asked cautiously. "I'm not sure what I can offer, but…"

"It looks like you might have a little trouble," Zafira said, popping his knuckles before plucking the hammer from Trixie's magical field. "I'll lend a hand."

Trixie glanced over at Signum, who nodded and stood slowly. "My sword is yours, Trixie, if you would have it."

Trixie glanced amongst them, then nodded. "Alright. Let me explain what we need to do…"

* * *

"At first, I don't think I realized exactly how much my words meant to them," Trixie admitted. "But as we worked that day, and they told me about themselves, well…"

Fancy looked over to Shamal, who had wrapped her arms gently around Trixie's neck. "For as long as we could remember, we were slaves. At best we were treated like tools, like weapons. At worst…" Shamal shivered and tightened her arms around Trixie's neck, "well… it's best not to mention that…"

"Careful Shamal," Trixie murmured.

"Sorry." Shamal relaxed slightly before continuing. "For the first time, we had a master that seemed to care. That didn't seem interested in using us… that treated us as her equals. And to some of us, it seemed too good to be true."

* * *

"Ahhh… it's so good to be done." Trixie exhaled, relaxing against one of the fractured boulders. "And here I thought that it'd take forever to break all those boulders.

"Well, thankfully you have me on your side, Mistress," Vita smirked. "What's a few boulders when you've got a hammer like Graf Eisen?"

"That did help… once I convinced you not to smash them into powder."

"Heh… sorry."

"I'm still not sure how this is supposed to work," Zafira frowned, tossing a fist-sized rock up and down as he sat cross-legged. "I've never heard of growing things inside rocks before…"

"Trixie doesn't really get it either, but hey, money's money…"

Trixie certainly seemed in good spirits. Vita sat beside her, as did Zafira. Shamal and Signum, meanwhile, stood a little ways away from them.

_Shamal…_

Shamal turned her attention away from their conversation and looked to Signum. _Yes, General?_

_What is your opinion of our Mistress?_

_My opinion? I'm not sure what you're looking for…_

Signum's normally dour face grew slightly more so. _How long do you think it will take for her to give us the order to hunt?_

_I don't know…_ Shamal bit her lip pensively. _But Signum, don't you think that we should wait? It's not as though we have to inform her of the Book's purpose right now._

_No._

Shamal shot a look to Signum. _Signum, please…_

_It doesn't matter how long we wait; she will find out eventually. And once our Mistress learns of the Book's true purpose, things will occur as they have before,_ Signum replied darkly. _There is no reason for us to think otherwise._

_But maybe it'll be different this time! She isn't like our previous masters. Maybe she's…_

_I sincerely doubt it,_ Signum replied._ Perhaps it would be best to get this over with now. The quicker we dismiss this false hope, the better._

_Wait, Signum…_ Shamal glanced to the laughing Vita, then back to her leader before walking after her.

* * *

"Mistress?"

Trixie glanced back as Signum approached her. "Yes, Signum?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Well, you just did, but go ahead."

Signum looked over at Vita, then back to Trixie as she knelt down before the pony. "If you had power… what would you do with it?"

Trixie blinked. "Power?"

"Yes. Magical power. Say that you were the strongest unicorn in all the land. What would you do with that power?"

Trixie hmmed, slowly rubbing one ear as she considered. "Well… to begin with, Trixie would like to know why you're asking-"

Trixie's voice came to a stop as she noticed the knight's expression. Signum's face was serious, moreso than usual. "I ask…because I wish to know."

Trixie frowned. "Know what?"

Vita stared at Signum, then reached out towards the taller knight. Signum glared in Vita's direction, causing her to withdraw her hand and look away. The pink-haired knight then turned back to Trixie.

"Please… answer me."

"Well," Trixie hmmed. "I suppose I'd go around doing things I'd like to do. I know the first thing I'd do would be to show up that little goody-goody Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle?" Vita blinked. "Is she your enemy or something?"

"She is Trixie's rival! It was her and her friends that ruined Trixie's reputation!" Trixie put on a confident smirk and tossed her mane back, her arms crossing before her as she struck a pose. "That's probably what Trixie would do first. She'd go right back to that dumb little town and show every pony there that Trixie truly is the greatest and most powerful unicorn of all, far greater than Twilight Sparkle!"

Trixie's smirk faltered as she saw Signum's expression darken. And like a spreading thunderhead, the others seemed to grow grim as well.

"Um… what's with all the glum faces? Trixie is confused now…"

"Mistress, do you know what the Book of Darkness does," Signum asked.

"Should I?"

"I suppose not." Signum waved a hand, and the Book simply appeared in a streak of purple-black energy.

"The Book of Darkness is an artifact of great and terrible power," Signum explained, holding the book in one hand before Trixie. "As you know, our previous masters sought out the Book, seeking that power. And now, it has chosen you. Simply give the word, and we Wolkenritter will fill its pages."

"Once the Book is complete," Shamal continued, "you will be granted full access to its power. It will make you the most powerful mage ever. Your magic will be beyond your wildest imagination."

Trixie stared at the book. "My… my wildest imagination?"

"Yes."

"Even more powerful than the Princesses?"

Signum nodded. "Their powers would pale in comparison. You would possess access to every magical secret gathered by the book in its centuries of existence."

Trixie ran her tongue over her lips as she reached out and levitated the book into her hooves, staring at it. More powerful than the Princesses? Was such a thing even possible? It was incredibly tempting… If Signum was telling the truth, she wouldn't simply be The Great and Powerful Trixie. She would be The Greatest and Most Powerful Trixie. The Divine and Omnipotent Trixie! She had to admit, that did sound pretty nice.

She could have anything. Do anything. Twilight Sparkle would be a nopony to her! She could rule Equestria… nay, the world! All she had to do was give the order, and it would be hers…

"So…" Trixie peeked over the edge of the book at Signum. "Suppose I say yes. How does this… work exactly?"

"You command us to fill the pages," Signum said soberly. "And we will do so without fail."

"How do you do that?"

"We will go forth into the world as hunters," Signum answered. "We will strike down any mages in our path and allow the Book to consume their Linker Cores…"

"…Come again?"

"Their Linker Cores," Shamal supplied. "The source of their magic. The book will consume it and their knowledge, adding it to its own."

"Whatever your decision," Signum said with a note of finality, "we will accept and execute it. What is your command, Mistress?

Trixie looked from the Wolkenritter, then to the Book. It seemed so heavy, heavier than a book its size should have been. She had never thought that something like this would have fallen to her… surely this was providence. She was but a few syllables away from _power._ She wouldn't simply be a performer; she'd be a wizard, the sort of which she'd heard stories of. No, she'd be greater! Starswirl the Bearded? Clover the Clever? They would be half-trained nitwits compared to her! Twilight Sparkle would be an ant!

All she had to do was give the order.

Trixie looked up from the Book and to the Wolkenritter, and felt her blood turn to ice. Signum's expression was neutral, but her eyes were focused on her; there was disappointment in her gaze, the sort of disappointment that spoke of hope long dead. Shamal wasn't even looking at her, her mane fallen before her eyes and her lips pulled down in a sad frown.

Vita was watching her quietly, her young eyes dull even as her hand rested on Zafira's paw. The wolf-man's ears were pulled back, and his tail bottle-brush stiff. His lips were pulled back in a lupine sneer, revealing pearly fangs while his ruby eyes glittered with anger.

Some cold, heartless part of Trixie wanted to say 'hang it all, this is just too good to pass up.' Why should she care what they thought? Why should she care about those other ponies? Why should she care about the Wolkenritter? Didn't she always say 'anything you can do, Trixie can do better?' Just one little sentence and she could be greater than the Princesses!

And yet…

"Mistress?" Vita's voice was quiet.

Trixie looked at Vita, then down at the Book, then back at Signum, then tossed the Book aside. The tome sailed a few feet before landing amidst the rocks.

"No."

Signum looked like she'd been struck by lightning. "What?"

"Trixie," she began, brushing off her hooves slowly, "has considered your proposition, and has decided that she does not feel like becoming a god."

Signum's stoicism melted into pure shock. Shamal, meanwhile, had a little smile on her face as Vita's eyes lit up. Zafira's ears perked forwards and his expression calmed, though his tail began to slowly wag.

"Mistress… I don't understand…" Signum seemed to struggle with her words. "We're offering you this power… and you're just going to say no?"

"Did Trixie stutter?" Trixie quirked an eyebrow.

"But…"

"Trixie will admit, she was tempted." Trixie huffed, pushing some of her sweat-stained mane out of her eyes. "Very tempted. However, Trixie is many things; an entertainer, a storyteller, a magician of vast and improbable talent and… well, a bit of a braggart. But I am not, and will never be, a thief. It's just… _wrong_ to hurt other ponies just to better myself. There are lines that just should not be crossed. And stealing _magic?_ That's one of them. Trust me."

"Besides," Trixie snorted and looked away with a 'humph,' "Trixie would much rather see the look on Twilight Sparkle's face when she beats her properly. It'd hardly be fair if Trixie cheated, now would it?"

"I… suppose not." Signum said slowly, still looking like she'd been staggered as she bowed her head.

"No, it wouldn't." Trixie glanced over towards Signum, then frowned. "Signum? Are you crying?"

"No, Mistress," Signum said softly, wiping her face with a hand. "I just… had something in my eye."

Trixie smiled faintly. "Must have gotten it in both eyes." She glanced amongst the others, then inhaled. "Let me make this clear then. I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, want nothing to do with the Book or its power. I want you to forget about doing that whole… whatever it is you do. The collecting Linker Cores or whatever. Got it?"

"Yes Mistress," Signum said. "As leader of the Wolkenritter, you have my word. We shall forgo that duty at your command."

"Good."

* * *

"I still can't believe Signum thought about me that way," Trixie grumbled.

"Signum had every right to think that way, Mistress," Shamal replied, one hand gently stroking Trixie's mane, "Given what you know of us, can you really blame her for expecting that things would continue as they used to?"

"Not really."

Shamal sighed and looked to Fancy Pants. "At any rate, we four soon settled in. We kept a low profile until Trixie had completed her service to the Pie family, and then we moved on."

"I'd imagine that was a bit difficult," Fancy tilted his head. "You mean to tell me you spent all that time on the farm and remained unseen?"

"It was taxing sometimes." Shamal blushed. "I used a low-power, short-range spatial barrier to hide us when we weren't needed… or when we had to use the Pie family's facilities when the weather was poor. That way, we could move about relatively unnoticed, particularly at night when it's difficult to notice the barrier's tell-tale magical signature."

"Of course, once I was done with the rock farm," Trixie said, "I came to the conclusion that more… extensive measures would be required."

* * *

"Alright, I can already tell this isn't going to work," Trixie said as she paced back and forth, the saddlebags that Blinkie Pie had 'loaned' her jangling against her sides as she walked. She had already left the Pie family's rock farm, and had only made it about a mile down the road before the Wolkenritter appeared out of nowhere.

The Wolkenritter knelt before her out of instinct more than anything else as she paced before them, though they no longer bowed their heads in deference..

"I mean… you guys can't stay hiding forever if we're going to be on the road, and I don't think I can put you back in the Book." Trixie glanced towards the tome Signum had tucked under her arm. "But I really don't think we need everypony staring at you as we pass by. Any ideas?"

The four remained silent until Shamal raised a hand. "Um… Mistress?"

"Yes Shamal?"

"What if we disguise ourselves?" Shamal looked over to the others, then back to Trixie. "As ponies, I mean. Then we wouldn't stick out all that much."

Trixie blinked. "You can do that?"

"Easily. Watch."

Trixie did indeed watch as Shamal closed her eyes, a rune-filled triangle forming underneath her as her body glowed and morphed. When the light faded, a pony with a pale green coat and golden mane and tail stood in her place, a slender horn protruding from her brow. All that remained of her previous form was the four golden rings that hung from a slim chain around her neck.

Trixie stared. "Okay… Trixie is impressed. How did…"

"Well, our bodies aren't exactly biological," Shamal replied, inspecting a hoof, then turning her head back to look at her tail. "We're constructs, nothing more than solidified mana. So when I use a disguise spell, it's effectively flawless…"

"Wow." Trixie walked around Shamal, then paused. "Um… you forgot a cutie mark."

"A what?"

"A cutie mark. Every pony has a cutie mark. See?" Trixie turned and gestured to her flank. "It represents what you are… what your talent is."

"Oh! Um… hmm…" Shamal frowned and concentrated. There was a small flash as an image appeared on her flank. "How does that look?"

"Um… it's nice. Though what's a bird on a blue puddle supposed to represent?"

"Well… I am the Knight of the Lake…" Shamal blushed. "If you want, I could-"

"No." Trixie waved a hoof. "It's your mark. You pick it out."

Shamal blushed a little more, then nodded as she moved over to the others. "Alright, who's next?"

* * *

"I refuse."

"Oh come on Zafira," Vita teased. The scarlet-coated filly bounced around the wolf-man, the silver hammer on her flank glinting slightly in the light as she did so. "You'd look cute as a pony!"

"No."

"Zafira, we require disguises." Signum looked a little grumpy as she pushed her long magenta mane out of her face, only to blink as it moved of its own accord. She glanced back at Trixie as the mare tied her mane back with a bit of string, then turned back to the Guardian Beast. "Please allow Shamal-"

"I'm a wolf. I don't need a disguise." Zafira growled, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport," Vita pouted.

"He's kind of got a point," Trixie replied, tugging the impromptu hair tie into a bow before letting go. "Leave him alone. If he's comfortable walking around as a dog instead of a pony, then that's fine."

Vita harrumphed as Zafira gave Trixie a thankful look. "If you say so, Mistress."

"I do say so. Now," Trixie hmmed and looked at them. "You'll all need aliases. If we're going to do this disguise thing, we might as well go all the way."

"Aliases?"

"Well, not a lot of ponies have funny names like yours, no offense intended," Trixie hmmed and looked at Vita. "How does 'Mallet' sound to you, Vita?"

"I think it fits." Vita grinned.

"It does, considering how blunt you are."

"Hey!" Vita pouted as Trixie chuckled.

"I suppose our aliases should relate to our talents. It would be easier to avoid mistakes." Signum glanced back at her crossed-swords cutie mark then hmmed. "I shall call myself… I don't know. 'Sword?'"

Trixie hmmed and rubbed her chin. "That's a bit plain… how about 'Sword Dancer?' That way, it's a bit more distinctive… flashier."

Signum shrugged. "That will work, I suppose."

"If it's okay," Shamal blushed, "I'll go by 'Swan Lake.' That sounds like a proper pony name, right?" She looked over at Zafira, then giggled. "I vote we should call Zafira 'Sapphire.' His fur is a pretty shade of blue, so it works…"

Zafira quirked an eyebrow. "Sapphire?"

"I must admit," Signum conceded, "that does seem appropriate."

_"Sapphire?"_

"What's the matter, Sapphire," Vita grinned, "not a fan of the name?"

"Not particularly. It sounds like a girl's name." Zafira grumbled as he looked at the four sets of equine eyes, then sighed heavily. "I suppose I'm out voted…"

Trixie laughed. "Hey, it could always be worse."

"I fail to see how."

"How about 'Fluffy?' Or-"

"Sapphire is a fine name," Zafira growled and crossed his arms, looking away. "Even if it is ridiculous."

Despite herself, Trixie laughed. She was quickly joined by Vita, then Shamal. Zafira glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, then huffed as a faint smirk made his mouth twitch.

* * *

"I think you know where the story went from there," Trixie concluded.

"Yes, I do." Fancy Pants conceded "However, it might be best to go over it. After all, every detail is important, and we don't want to miss anything when you're presenting your story."

"Alright." Trixie sighed. "Well, as you know, we made our way to Manehattan. I thought a large city far away from the countryside would provide better prospects for performances. And if nothing else, I could do street magic to bring in a little money. Bits were still tight, however. After getting an apartment and various other necessities, there wasn't all that much left over."

"We did our best to help out as well," Shamal added. "Though our skill sets were a bit limited when it came to more mundane tasks, we still tried to get work where we could."

"And it wasn't like we went hungry… well…" Trixie gave Shamal an irritated look. "_I_ didn't go hungry, at least."

Shamal blushed. "Unlike you Mistress, we don't require food. Being a construct does have its advantages."

"Still didn't make me feel any better about you guys going without any. Anyway," Trixie sighed, "by the time you ran across me, I was more than a little down on my luck. It was starting to get into winter by that point and the shopping season for Hearth's Warming Eve meant that bits for a street performer were a relatively low priority."

"Of course, that was where you came in."

* * *

"Here's your hot cocoa, ma'am."

"Thanks." Trixie took the mug and blew away some of the steam as the waitress walked away, enjoying the heat on her front hooves as she held the cup. Her cape and hat were folded on the booth beside her, still damp from the snow that had landed on them.

"I suppose I should pay you back," Trixie said to her benefactor, a tall and regal-looking stallion with a white coat and blue mane and mustache. His turtleneck sweater looked expensive, as did the jacket and scarf that hung on rack near the door. She wondered, briefly, if the rim of his monocle was actually gold, or just gold plated.

"It's my treat, actually," he replied with a playful smile. "Considering how cold it is out there, you looked like you needed it."

"Trixie was fine."

"You were shivering so hard that you stuttered through your speech."

"Trixie was only slightly chilly," she sniffed and drank from her mug, letting out a loud, satisfied breath when she came up for air. "As if winter could defeat Trixie that easily."

The stallion laughed. "Well, I have to admit, you were certainly giving the cold a run for its money. Though I have to wonder why you were performing out in this weather." He glanced out the large, plate glass window at the gently falling snow "There's no wind, but even the toughest ponies are bundling up. And you were just out in a hat and cape."

"Well, Trixie did have a scarf, but some nasty little scamp made off with it while Trixie wasn't looking," Trixie grumbled, sipping her cocoa.

"Can't really blame somepony for wanting to stay warm," the stallion replied. "Not everypony has warm clothes after all. If they were willing to steal a scarf, they must have been pretty desperate."

"I know, but it's still irritating." Trixie shook her head. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound greedy, mister…"

"Fancy Pants."

"Right. Fancy Pants. As to why Trixie was performing… well, Trixie has to make money somehow."

"So you're a street performer?"

"Trixie is a wandering magician. Unfortunately, Trixie has had a little bad luck recently. Several months of bad luck, in fact, in between losing my wagon twice and all my worldly possessions." She swirled the mug's contents and grumbled. "If things continue at this rate, I'll likely be late with the rent payment this month. Again."

"My. That does sound like bad luck indeed," Fancy Pants frowned.

"Eh, I've gone through worse." Trixie swallowed the last of her mug's contents.

"More cocoa?"

"If you're offering, yes."

Fancy Pants waved a waitress down before turning back to Trixie. "As I was saying, it does sound like luck is not on your side."

"Trixie will rebound, eventually." The blue unicorn smirked as she levitated her mug over to the edge of the table as the waitress filled it. "She just needs an opportunity."

"Hmm. Well…" Fancy Pants smiled faintly, "I might have a proposition for you…"

Trixie blinked, then frowned and flattened her ears. "Trixie isn't used to propositions from strange stallions, even if they do give her hot cocoa. Those are the sorts of things that lead to stories from two-bit romance novels."

Fancy Pants chuckled. "I can assure you, Miss Trixie, this isn't that sort of proposition. This is just a business proposition."

"Trixie isn't used to those either."

"My intentions are strictly honorable," he replied as Trixie sipped her cocoa. "As serendipity would have it, I'm visiting the city for a specific purpose. Have you heard of a place called Hope House, Trixie?"

"Trixie can't say that she has, no."

"I'm visiting to speak to some of the staff there. Normally, it's just to see what the foals there need for Hearth's Warming. However, I'd like to ask if you'd be willing to put on a show for them. The winter months can be a bit dreary even with the holidays coming up, and some entertainment would certainly lift the little ones' spirits."

Trixie hmmed. "An orphanage? Well, it's hardly an ideal stage…"

"If you-"

"Trixie said it's not ideal. She didn't say she wasn't interested." Trixie smirked. "Normally, Trixie would be much more prepared… but Trixie will see what she can do."

"So you're willing to perform for the orphanage?"

"Trixie will. I'm sure you'll be paying her fee?"

"If the foals are happy with the results," Fancy Pants smiled, "then I'll see what I can do…"

* * *

"Again, thank you so much for your time, Miss Trixie. It really means a lot to us…"

Trixie smiled wanly at the old earth pony mare, her wiry, iron-gray mane the same color as the frames of her wing-tip glasses. "It really wasn't anything much, Mrs. Sugar. Trixie was happy to help. And thank you for the dinner."

To be honest, the show had gone off rather well. True, Trixie was nowhere as prepared as she had been when she had a full wagon of tricks to pull from, but she thought she had done a reasonably good job. The younger foals had been in awe of her prestidigitation, particularly when she had pulled a little filly's stuffed bear from out of her hat. The older colts hadn't been impressed until she managed to pull off an impromptu disappearing act using nothing more than her cape, a conjured smoke cloud, a judiciously placed covered table and a bit of ventriloquism.

The cheers and applause, however, had been more than welcome. It'd been a long time since she'd gotten that much applause from one of her acts. Not to mention during dinner the foals and fillies had swarmed her with adoring eyes and curious questions.

"Mrs. Sugar, if you'd excuse us?" Fancy Pants smiled to the elderly mare, a hoof gently touching her snowy-coated withers. "I have some business to discuss with Trixie before she leaves."

"Oh! Of course. I'll excuse myself then. Have a good night."

Fancy smiled fondly as the old mare toddled off, then glanced back to Trixie. "Well, it looks like you made quite an impression."

"Trixie supposes so." The showmare shrugged and adjusted her cape. "Trixie has had better performances, really."

"If that's so, then I'd have liked to see them. You had those foals all but eating out of your hoof."

Trixie blushed, then shook her head and settled her hat onto her head. "Trixie is flattered. However, it would be best if we discussed payment. The moon's already beginning to rise, and Trixie would like to return home before it becomes too cold."

"Ah, yes. I apologize. I hadn't meant to keep you this long." Fancy chuckled, his horn lighting up as he drew out a checkbook. "How much is it?"

"One hundred bits per hour is Trixie's standard fee for a show like this."

"Two hundred bits then? Mm." Fancy nodded, pulling out a silver fountain pen from his pocket and quickly filled out the check book. "Your full name?"

The showmare's lips twisted slightly. "Trixie Lulamoon."

"Lulamoon?" Fancy blinked. "Any relation to Mystica Lu-"

"Yes. And I'd rather _not_ talk about it if that's okay with you." Trixie's reply was curt and harsh.

"Alright. Very well." He gently blew on the paper to dry the ink, then ripped off the check and floated it to Trixie. "Would this do?"

Trixie stared at the paper. "Um… it seems that you accidentally added an additional zero. And misspelled 'hundred'."

"No, I didn't."

"But… but…"

"Consider it an advance." Fancy tucked the check into the brim of Trixie's hat as the mare gaped at him. "Of course, I'd also like to offer another proposition."

She glanced up at the check, pulling it free from her hat and staring at it before turning back to him, "You have my undivided attention."

"I'm going to be opening up a small theatre in Canterlot. It's hardly the Royal Opera House, but it's sizable enough to seat a few hundred. And it just so happens I'm looking for somepony to serve as the first act… and maybe work as a stage manager."

Trixie's jaw hung low in disbelief. "And… you want Trixie to perform there? In Canterlot?!"

"Of course. You'll have a small apartment backstage if you take the job, plus a small stipend and benefits. And of course, if you perform you'll be paid your standard rate per show. Who knows; you might catch somepony's eye from Los Pegasus…"

Despite herself, Trixie let out a giddy little whinny. The offer was too good to be true; a proper stage instead of a traveling wagon, a proper theater in Canterlot of all places, steady money, and the possibility of finally getting her name in lights. She could end up being the next Blackstone the Great, or Shetland and Roan, or…

_And you said I'd never be a star, mom. Take that and shove it up your-_

"So," Fancy interrupted her train of thought, "do you think you might be interested?"

"Yes! I-I mean," Trixie blushed, then coughed and lifted her nose. She couldn't look too enthusiastic, after all. Not to mention she had to keep a clear head. "Trixie would be more than happy to oblige. However, she'll want to see something in writing first before she commits. I hope you understand, but Trixie just wants to make sure this isn't some pie-in-the-sky fantasy, after all."

"Of course. I'll have a contract drawn up for you."

"Trixie also hopes you won't mind if she secures some legal assistance?"

"Of course not. I'd be surprised if you didn't. Now, I'll be staying in Manehattan for a few days. When would you like to meet to discuss the terms?"

* * *

"Everypony, I've got some news!"

Trixie was grinning wildly as she pushed open the door of the apartment, the smell of cooking food from the kitchenette wafting through the air to greet her. The quarters Trixie shared with the Wolkenritter were hardly spacious; Signum and Shamal shared the small living room, while Vita and Zafira slept in the smaller bedroom with her. At that moment, however, all four of her assistants were gathered in the living room.

"Mistress, where were you?" Shamal asked concernedly, turning off the stove with one hoof and trotting around the small counter. "We were getting worried when you didn't come home in time for dinner…"

"Sorry, sorry," Trixie blushed. "I should have contacted you via magic but…"

"But what?" Zafira asked.

Trixie let out a loud giggle and pulled off her hat, producing the check. "Take a look at this!"

Signum hmmed, drawing the check over to her and inspecting it. "Royal Bank of Equestria," she read, "Pay to Trixie Lulamoon, Two Thousand Bits…"

"Two THOUSAND?!" The other three's voices raised in a loud shout.

Trixie giggled like a schoolfilly. "It looks like our luck is finally changing for the better! And it doesn't stop there. I've been offered a job at a theater in Canterlot!"

"Congratulations Mistress!" Shamal cheered as Trixie bounced up and down.

"Are you sure about this, Mistress?" Signum floated the check over to Trixie, a frown on her lips. "This does seem a bit too good to be true."

"Oh, don't worry," Trixie waved a hoof, "Trixie is not a complete foal Signum. I'm going in there armed with a lawyer when we talk about the contract…"

"And this?" Signum flapped the check gently.

"That's a Royal Bank of Equestria check," Trixie replied. "Those things are issued from Canterlot and magically enchanted. If it was going to bounce, then it would have simply went up in a puff of smoke. So yeah, it's the real deal."

"So…" Vita looked up at Trixie from her spot on the floor, "does this mean we're going to pay the rent on time?"

"Not only are we going to make the rent, my darling little assistant, but we're going to have a proper Hearth's Warming Eve, AND have enough left over to spare! I'll even buy you that toy rab-" Trixie blinked as she looked at the small lump of cloth held in Vita's front hooves. "Vita? Where'd you get that?"

Vita pouted as Shamal blushed. "Um… she found it after you left this morning."

Trixie sighed. "That was supposed to be your Hearth's Warming gift…"

"Sorry." Vita blushed, hugging the very crudely made stuffed rabbit.

"That's okay. I knew I should have hid it before I left. But don't worry; tomorrow, we're going to go shopping and I'll buy you that-"

"If it's okay with you, Mistress," Vita interrupted shyly, "I'd… rather keep this one."

Trixie blinked, then blushed and scuffed a hoof on the ground. "Well… if that's what you'd prefer, then alright. However!" Trixie grinned widely. "The fact still remains that we're going clothes shopping tomorrow after I cash this. After all, it'd hardly do for my assistants to not look their best. Consider it an early Hearth's Warming gift from me."

"Mistress, there's no need-" Signum began, only for Trixie to make a shooing motion with one hoof.

"Nonsense. I'm your boss, remember? I take care of you, you take care of me. And right now, your boss wants to make sure you look the part."

"I hate to interrupt this happy moment," Zafira growled, "but does anyone else smell something burning?"

"AHH! The food!" Shamal squealed as she rushed over to the oven. "I left the burner on high!"

"At least nothing caught fire this time," Zafira grumbled.

* * *

"So the next day, I cashed the check. I think Signum was surprised we actually got the money." Trixie chuckled softly. "And after that, we went window shopping."

"Window shopping?"

"Well, as it turned out," Trixie smirked at Shamal, "My Knights had a lot of tricks they had neglected to tell me about."

* * *

"Armor?"

"Correct." Signum replied as the four of them walked through the store, bypassing the salesponies as they looked at the dresses and saddles on display. "Truthfully, buying clothing is unnecessary for us. All we require is that you provide us with a design for our armor. Our magic will do the rest."

"Not so loud Sig- er, Sword Dancer," Shamal whispered furtively. "We don't want anypony to overhear us."

"You know, Trixie groused, "you're making it very difficult for me to treat you, you know that? You don't need food, you don't need clothing, you don't need a lot of things us frail, mortal ponies need. It's starting to get irritating."

"I apologize for our condition, M- Trixie," Signum replied with a straight face. "Profusely."

"Why do you need armor anyway? It's not like I plan on having you fight anypony." Trixie grumbled, rubbing her brow. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It wasn't relevant to the situation until now. Had you asked before now, I would have explained it to you."

Trixie quirked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Correct."

"Ugh… alright." Trixie grumbled, glancing over at the dresses. "I suppose you're not particularly interested in all this then."

"Um… I am, M- Trixie." Shamal blushed as she looked over at the dresses. "A lot of these are really pretty…"

"Hey Trixie!" Vita called out, trotting over as she carried a brilliant red and black dress with a frilly skirt. "Take a look at this one. Can I have it?"

"Vita," Signum said reproachfully. "That dress is sized for an adult."

"So?"

"You're… not an adult."

"So?"

Signum just looked at her, then looked over to Shamal. "Ahem… 'Swan,' would you mind explaining to our young friend why getting that dress is a bad idea?"

Swan as too busy trying not to giggle, which drew an irritated look from the stocky unicorn.

Trixie hmmed, looking between the three of them. "Okay girls, how about this. Instead of giving you guys armor, which is really kind of boring and pointless, how about I design clothes for you? Admittedly, I'm not all that good at sewing, but if I just have to design them then I'll certainly give it a shot. That way, I can make everypony happy."

"That would be acceptable, Trixie," Signum replied. Shamal nodded as well.

"And in return," Trixie continued, "You're going to teach me how to do this spell of yours… alright?"

"That would also be acceptable."

"Okay. But I want my outfit to look like this." Vita pointed to the dress hovering beside her.

"Right. Red, black, and very frilly. Got it."

"And I want a hat. A cool one."

"Sure."

"A hat with bunnies on it."

Trixie blinked. "Bunnies?"

Vita pouted. "What? I like bunnies. Bunnies are cute. And small. And bite really hard when you make them mad."

"Thank you for explaining your kinship with them," Signum remarked dryly.

"Hey!"

"Right. Bunnies." Trixie hmmed, then smirked. "I wonder if there's a comic book store nearby. Zafira's going to need something too…"

* * *

"Trixie will admit, she never did get a chance to fully master that spell," Trixie noted irritably.

"Well, there is a bit of difference between how you do magic and how we do magic, Mistress," Shamal replied.

"I hate to interrupt," Fancy Pants looked to Shamal, "but I really am curious. How is it you're able to perform unicorn magic? You said your appearance is just a disguise… so how are you able to move things with your horn?"

"Well," Shamal blushed, "as best I can describe it, we're simply using low grade field spells to mimic telekinesis. It's a bit power-intensive, but achieves the same effect. Signum's much better at it than Vita or I. She was the one who provided most of the movement when Vita was disguised as Trixie, since she had better control and their magical colors almost matched."

"Ah. I see."

"At any rate," Trixie interrupted, "we should probably skip over the boring stuff. You already know all about the contracts and the lawyering."

"Indeed, and now we arrive at the most important business," Fancy Pants said, leaning in closer. "The incident which led to your current predicament. I'm assuming that this occurred after the five of you arrived in Canterlot."

"Yes," Trixie replied, then closed her eyes. "After we finalized the contracts and enjoyed Hearth's Warming Eve in Manehattan, we moved house to Canterlot. That's where you had our new home set up."

"I had to admit, I didn't expect all five of you to stay in that little apartment together," Fancy Pants shook his head. "But I suppose it worked out well enough, all things considered."

"It was a bit of a tight squeeze," Shamal blushed. "Especially when we were setting things up for opening."

"That's when it started happening." Trixie said, shivering slightly. Shamal looked to the unicorn, then slipped her arms about the mare's neck. "It was slow at first. Barely noticeable. Sometimes my magic wouldn't be able to lift something as heavy as it used to. Or I'd blank out when trying to plan a pyrotechnic arrangement or when I was teaching Vita something. At first, I thought it was just stress. After all, this was a golden opportunity; everything had to be perfect."

"But when it didn't stop," Trixie shuddered, "I started getting worried. I did my best to hide it from the others, but I couldn't keep it hidden for long. Not when…"

Trixie swallowed and drew closer to Shamal. "Not when my Cutie Mark started to disappear…"

* * *

Trixie stared at herself. She was standing in profile in the bathroom mirror, her hoof trembling as she touched the fur on her flank.

Normally, an adult pony's flank bore a Cutie Mark, a symbol of their special talent and aptitude. Ever since early elementary, Trixie's flank had been marked by a distinct symbol; a pale blue wand topped with a five-pointed star, a bright blue, sparkle-studded crescent trailing from the tip. It was a sign, a symbol of her dedication to the magician's art and a source of enormous pride for the unicorn.

But now, the mark was… faded. It looked like somepony had taken a low-grade pencil eraser to her hindquarters with the intent on rubbing the mark out. The once sharp borders were blurry, and the crescent seemed to merge with the color of her coat.

Trixie had never felt so afraid in her entire life. She had performed before hostile crowds, faced down the disapproval of her mother, stared into the jaws of an Ursa Minor and had been threatened with enslavement by the Diamond Dogs. But compared to this, those prior events seemed like a dull memory.

Trixie quivered and slowly turned to face the mirror. Staring into her own terrified eyes didn't help matters much.

"This is a dream," she whispered softly as she closed her eyes. "This is just a dream. I'm going to count to ten, then turn around, and it's going to be back to normal. One…"

Trixie counted slowly, nodding and breathing deeply between each count. When she reached ten, she opened her eyes and looked back.

Nothing had changed.

"…My vision must be blurry. Y-yeah. Just blurry from waking up. I'll just… just wash up," Trixie said to herself desperately. She reached up, pushing on the tap and letting the water run into the basin. She leaned in and, with one hoof, splashed water into her face. She then rubbed her face with both hooves and opened her eyes, giving her reflection a pleading look. Things certainly seemed sharper. And then, she looked back

Nothing had changed.

"No… no… nononoNO!" Trixie cried out. She concentrated, a thin ribbon of pinkish light running up her horn as she tried to call on her magic. The glow of her horn was as dim and weak as a half-dead light bulb.

"NO!"

There was a loud rattle at the doorknob that made Trixie jump.

"Mistress?!" Zafira's voice boomed from the opposite side of the door. "What's going on? I heard a scream. Are you alright?!"

"Z-Zafira?!"

Other voices soon joined his.

"Zafira, what's going on?"

"I don't know General. Mistress, open the door!"

"No!" Trixie scrambled back from the door. "Don't come in here! Go away!"

"Mistress, please," Shamal pleaded, "open the door! If you're hurt-"

"I don't want you to see this! Please… please just go away!"

"Mistress, please, just calm down," Signum said as the rattling of the doorknob stopped. "Whatever the problem is, we can help you with it."

"No you can't… not this… oh Celestia, please let this be a dream…"

"Mistress, it is our duty to help you. You care for us, we care for you. That was the stricture you laid down."

Trixie whimpered softly, slowly sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"Okay. That's it. I'm going to break the door down. Stand back everybody."

"Vita, no. There's a better way. Shamal?"

There was a soft hum as a familiar blue-green portal opened across the door. A slender, be-ringed hand reached through, then calmly undid the lock before returning back the way it came. The door then slammed open as Vita kicked it open and rushed through.

* * *

"What's happening to me, Shamal?"

Trixie did her best not to let her nerves creep into her voice as she sat on the couch, Shamal at her side. The knight's rings were glowing, a small sphere of light hovering before her as light traced over her body. Her other three assistants were seated before her in a row in their human shapes. Their silence alone would have been enough to make Trixie nervous.

The fact that Shamal looked frightened only made it worse.

Trixie shifted about nervously before looking back to Shamal. "I asked you a question. What's. Happening. To. Me? I want an answer."

Shamal closed her eyes, the spell winking out as she lowered her head. "It's… it's not good, Mistress. I…"

"Please…" Trixie whispered, looking at them. "I want to know…"

"It's your Linker Core. It's being…" Shamal took a deep breath before continuing. "It's weakening. Quickly."

Trixie felt the blood drain out of her head, her body swaying slowly. "My Linker Core? You mean… my magic? But why? What could be doing it?"

"Mistress," Signum said softly, "it is possible that this is our fault."

Trixie froze as Signum spoke. "What? How? How could… I don't…. what?"

"We have neglected our duties to the Book," Signum continued, her head bowed. "At your order, we have refrained from filling the pages of the Book of Darkness. We have obeyed your command. However…"

"However?"

"The Book still seeks to be complete. And it will do so by any means necessary."

"The Book of Darkness is connected to you, Mistress," Shamal added. "and… it is likely that the Book is drawing on your magic in lieu of its completion."

Trixie's mouth went dry as she looked from one face to another, butterflies fluttering against the walls of her stomach. "But… but what's going to happen to me when I don't have any more magic? What happens then?!"

"The consequences… will likely be fatal."

Trixie stared at Signum. "Can you stop it?"

"I… I don't know." Signum replied.

"You don't know?!"

"No, Mistress… I-"

"Why don't you know?! Do you know Shamal? Vita? Zafira?! ANY OF YOU?!" Trixie's voice shot up an octave as she screamed, causing Shamal to flinch. "This is your stupid book, and you're telling me you can't do ANYTHING?!"

"Mistress, please, calm down…"

"I'm not going to calm down! My magic… my Cutie Mark… my talent is being drained away! Look!" Trixie turned sideways on the couch, pointing to her faded mark. "Look at it! Do you expect me to be calm about this?!"

None of the Wolkenritter responded, Trixie glared at them, one after another as tears dripped down from her eyes. When they didn't respond, Trixie buried her face into the fabric of the sofa.

"Did Trixie do something wrong?" Her question came out in a sob. "Did Trixie make a mistake in a past life? Is there some curse on Trixie that makes it so she can never be happy?!"

"Mistress?" Trixie felt Vita's small hand rest on her withers. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Just…just leave Trixie alone." Trixie whimpered softly. "Just leave me be."

"As you wish, Mistress," Signum replied.

Trixie could hear their feet thump gently against the floor as they walked, followed by the door shutting with a thump. Trixie sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she lifted her head, only to find herself looking in Zafira's direction.

"I thought I said I wanted to be left alone," she croaked, wiping her nose with a sniff. "I don't want anypony to see me like this."

"You did, Mistress. However, given your current condition, Signum felt it would be inadvisable to leave you completely alone. Besides," Zafira lifted one hand, "Vita told me to give you this."

Trixie sniffled and looked at the lumpy plush bunny nestled in Zafira's hand. "D-did she now?"

Zafira nodded, reaching over and dropping the toy into Trixie's hooves. "I believe she said, 'Give her Mister Bunny. She needs him more than I do right now.'"

The unicorn gently hugged the plush to her chest and shuddered slightly, before burying her face into its terrycloth ears. A flash of blue-white light leaked in through the crevice between her muzzle and the stuffed toy, causing her to look up. Zafira growled softly, the great blue and white wolf climbing up onto the couch and laying near her, his tail slowly swishing.

"I must look awful," Trixie aid weakly, still gently hugging the stuffed rabbit as she looked at Zafira.

"A bit. But then, fear does that to most."

Trixie frowned. "T-trixie is not afraid…"

"Is that so?"

The unicorn smirked weakly, though her heart wasn't in it. "Trixie is just angry that this has happened, okay? This is just… just a minor setback. An inconvenience. A nuisance. Isn't that right? Ha ha…"

Zafira seemed unimpressed. "Your scent says otherwise, Mistress."

Trixie sighed softly and irritably. "Okay. I'm scared. I bet that must disappoint you. Having a coward like me for a Mistress."

"What makes you say that you're a coward?" The great wolf tilted his head slightly.

"Because I'm not a Knight like you and the others," Trixie replied. "I'm not brave. I'm not a warrior. I don't really like staring down the prospect of certain death. Right now, I'm only barely keeping myself from breaking down and giving up…"

Zafira rumbled softly and nuzzled her gently, then looked at her with those large, ruby-red eyes. "Mistress, there is nothing wrong with fear. Every living thing feels fear. And that includes us."

"Really?"

Zafira nodded. "We're afraid for you too. Signum might not show it, but if you asked Vita and Shamal, they'd admit it. But it's what you do when faced with fear that determines if you're brave or cowardly."

"Well… at least we're all scared together, right?" Trixie let out a weak laugh, scooting close and nuzzling into Zafira's fur.

Zafira let her rest against her for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Mistress?"

"Yes, Zafira?"

"If the Book is draining your core because we have not been filling its pages… then perhaps we should do just that."

Trixie turned away. "You mean if you do your old job, then all of this will stop?"

"Perhaps. I don't know. I'm simply a Guardian Beast summoned to do your will." Zafira's ears flattened as he climbed off the couch, pacing around to face her again. "But if this continues… Mistress, I think I may speak for the others when I say this; losing you would be unforgivable."

Trixie let out a soft laugh. "Is Trixie really that precious to you? Your standards must be awfully skewed."

"Perhaps, but the offer remains." Zafira took a seat before her and closed his eyes. There was a flash of purple and black energy as the Book of Darkness appeared, hovering before Trixie under its own power. "Give us the order."

Trixie frowned at Zafira, then looked at the book. Her hooves reached out and touched the cover, running over the smooth golden cross that decorated its front. "Are you really willing to do this for me? Hurt others for me?"

"Yes."

"Including other ponies?"

Zafira paused, then nodded. "If that is what it takes, then yes."

"So you'd inflict this on other ponies? What happens if they get drained? What happens to their talents? Their cutie marks?"

When Zafira didn't reply, Trixie set the book onto the table and gave the wolf a level glare. "I thought so. Don't ever bring this up again. Ever. Do you hear me, Zafira?"

"But Mistress-"

"Not. Ever. And you can tell the other three that as well. We'll find another way to fix this. Got it?"

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Good." Trixie frowned, still staring at the Book. The tome seemed to taunt her, light gleaming along its surface.

She was going to have to do something about this. She was the only one.

_I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie,_ she thought to herself as her hoof stroked Zafira's ear. _And if the Wolkenritter can't stop what's happening, then I'll have to do it myself._

Her hooves moved over as she picked up the book. One hoof tried to flip the cover open, but it didn't budge.

"Come on, open up… stupid thing…"

"Mistress?"

* * *

"So, why didn't you go to a doctor?"

Trixie sighed as Shamal lowered the glass of water from her lips, the pitcher that had been left beside the couch half full. "Trixie honestly didn't know if that would help. How many cases of a unicorn losing their magic and cutie mark have you ever heard of? Besides… Trixie thought that there was a simple solution to the problem."

Fancy Pants quirked an eyebrow. "A simple solution to losing your cutie mark?"

"The Book of Darkness was doing this to me," Trixie replied. "I was its Mistress. I owned the stupid thing. And… well, let's just say I thought I could convince it to do my bidding."

"That's… possibly the most reckless thing you could have probably done, to put it lightly."

"Trixie will admit, she didn't quite think her plan through fully. But desperate times called for desperate actions."

* * *

"Mistress, stop!"

Trixie did her best to ignore Zafira as she dropped the book onto the table, letting it land on its spine as she pushed her hooves against the pages. She pried against the lips of the covers, trying to push the book open.

"What in the Kaiser's name are you trying to do?!" The wolf's body glowed as he shifted, a pair of large, dark-skinned hands gripping her forelimbs as she gritted her teeth.

"What does it look like?" Trixie's voice was harsh as she tried to pry the tome open, her limbs pushing against both the book and Zafira's grip. "I'm not going to let a stupid book push me around. I'm in charge here!"

"Mistress, this is a bad idea. The Book is dangerous! It hasn't fully accepted you as its master!" Zafira's grip tightened. "If you try to force it to do something, its defenses might activate!"

"Let go of me Zafira, that is an order!"

Trixie felt Zafira go stiff and his hands relax from the command. She clenched her teeth harder as she summoned up her magic. The Book of Darkness floated up before her, held in a flickering pink aura of light as she glared at it.

"I know you can hear me," Trixie hissed at the book. "I don't speak whatever language you use, but I know you can hear and understand me. I am your Mistress. You chose me, right?"

The book didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Trixie inhaled, then glared and concentrated, her eyes narrowed as her voice took on a commanding tone. "I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, command you to release your hold on my Linker Core!"

No response.

"I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, in the name of the powers of darkness, command you to obey me! Heed my words, oh ancient tome, and fulfill my demand!"

"Mistress," Zafira warned. "Stop this. I beg of you!"

"Silence, Zafira," Trixie snapped, her eyes focused on her target. "Fine, you don't want to do what I say? Then let's do this the hard way!"

Trixie took a deep breath and pulled up what little magic she had left, then thrust it into the book. A pink tether of light lashed out, stabbing into the cross on the book's cover. Truth be told, Trixie had little practice with magic outside of her stagecraft, but she did know a few spells for dealing with magical devices. Of course, most of them were things like refrigerators and magical heating elements, but the basic mechanisms were the same.

"Give me back my magic you stupid book!"

Trixie felt her eyes widen as she felt something respond. The Book of Darkness began to glow an ominous black and purple as its cover snapped open, its pages flipping rapidly.

**"ACHTUNG."** A mechanical, feminine voice announced. **"EINDRINGVERSUCH ENTDECKT! SIE SIND NICHT BERECHTIGT. INITIIERENDE VERGELTUNG."**

There was a loud crack as Trixie's spell was snapped cleanly in half. Her eyes went wide as black lightning began to crackle across the surface of the page.

"Mistress!" Zafira shouted, grabbing the pony and yanking her off the couch. "Run!"

**"ANFANG."**

There was a loud thunderclap and a great blast of wind that sent papers and small objects flying about the room. Zafira thrust a hand out towards the book as a thick tendril of blackness streaked towards Trixie. A triangular Panzerschild sprang up to meet it, causing Zafira to skid backwards.

The shield held for all of five seconds before it shattered. The tentacle slashed through Zafira's body, scoring across his upper thigh and along his midsection and sending him sprawling across the ground with a roar of pain. The tendril whipped towards Trixie, wrapping about her neck and lifting her of the ground.

Three more tentacles emerged from the book as Trixie wriggled, her front hooves pressed against the appendage holding her. She let out a cry of pain as one tendril stabbed through her chest, then slowly emerged carrying a small pinkish pinpoint of light.

**"SAMMELN."**

The world went colorless and silent for Trixie. She couldn't breathe. Her heart fluttered in her ears like a drunken hummingbird. She could see Zafira leap at the tendril, only to be slammed aside. She could see the door to the apartment crack open, as though struck with a hammer…

She felt her eyes slowly close as her body grew warm. And, as though she was dozing off, she fell into oblivion.

* * *

"That's when we found her," Shamal said quietly. "I'll take things from here, Mistress."

* * *

"Mistress!" Vita shouted as the door finally gave way.

Shamal stumbled through alongside Signum, only to feel her body go cold. The apartment was a disaster; everything was scattered about or tossed aside like debris from a whirlwind.

At the center of it all was the Book of Darkness, which fell and landed on the ground with a loud thump. Their Mistress, Trixie, did much the same, her body limp as she landed. Zafira laid against one wall, smoke coiling from his side and leg as he groaned.

"MISTRESS!"

Shamal moved on instinct, quickly jumping to Trixie's side as Signum snapped out orders.

"Vita, help Shamal!" Signum quickly strode over to Zafira and knelt beside him, an arm going around his back as she supported him. "Zafira, what happened?!"

"I…" Zafira gasped in pain, "I tried… to warn… her…"

Shamal tried to tune the other voices out as she checked over Trixie's body. "Oh Kaiser, she's barely breathing. Klarwind, help me!"

Green light flooded from her rings as she invoked her healing spells, weaving the strands of mana over Trixie's quivering form. Her breathing was shallow and inconsistent, and her heart was fluttering weakly in her chest.

"Zafira," Signum snapped. "can you stand?"

"I failed…"

"CAN YOU STAND?" Signum's voice was that of a General's once again, causing Zafira's ears to flatten."

"Yes… General…" He started to rise up, then let out a shout of pain. "Argh!"

"Lean on me. Now, what happened?"

"The Book…" Zafira panted. "I tried to warn her… about its defenses…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud, gargled groan from the unconscious unicorn. "Shamal," Signum snapped, "what's happening to her?!"

"I don't know Signum!" Shamal replied in panic. "My healing spell isn't work-"

Trixie spasmed, her body shuddering violently.

"Oh Kaiser, she's seizing! Vita, roll her onto her side! Get something under her head! Hurry!"

Vita did as she was ordered. Trixie rolled limply onto her side, a pillow from the couch pushed under her head as she shuddered again and again. Magic flowed across Trixie's body as she pressed her hands against Trixie's ribcage. She could only barely feel Trixie's heartbeat.

"DO SOMETHING SHAMAL!" Vita was in tears as she screamed. "SHE'S DYING!"

"I'm trying, Vita, I'm trying!" Shamal was little better. She ground her teeth as Klarwind's pendulums extended, sliding around Trixie's prone form. "Oh Kaiser, please let this work. Please let this work!"

There was a loud crack as Shamal threw every ounce of magic she had into Trixie. The pony's body was suffused with a green radiance as Shamal cried out, smoke leaking out from under Klarwind's golden bands from the stress.

Slowly, however, Trixie's shuddering began to calm and stop, and her breathing began to grow regular. Shamal slumped onto her side, the wires retracting and the gems returning to her rings.

"Is she…" Vita whispered.

"N-no…" Shamal panted, her face slick with sweat. "She's… she's not dead… it took everything I had, but… but she's not dead."

"Shamal," Signum said quietly, her face like a mask of stone, "status report."

"I'm… I've exhausted my magic… General. Permission to rest?"

"Permission granted. Vita, carry the Mistress into the bedroom and monitor her for any changes."

* * *

Night fell.

The darkness outside matched the mood of those within that small apartment. Signum leaned against the wall, brooding, while Vita and Zafira sat together on the couch. Though they had cleaned up the apartment, the faint scent of ozone and smoke that lingered suggested that not all was well. Nor did the tattered remains of the stuffed rabbit that Vita gripped in her hands.

A soft click drew their attention to the door as Shamal stepped out of the bedroom, her head lowered as she walked. She lowered herself down onto the couch, taking a seat beside Vita.

For a while, none of them spoke, until Shamal broke the silence.

"It's gone."

The other three turned to look at her as she covered her face. "Her Linker Core is gone. I can't feel it… all I feel in its place is darkness…"

"How is she still alive?" Vita looked up to Shamal. "If she doesn't have a Linker Core, then why is she still-"

"I… I don't know." Shamal shook her head. "I've never seen this happen before. By all rights, she should be dead. And yet…"

"Can't you do something, Shamal?" Vita leaned in, a hand in Shamal's lap as her expression became one of desperation. "You're our medic, right?! Can't you fix her?"

"Vita, this is beyond even my magic. I'm not even sure how I managed to stabilize her in the first place!" Shamal broke eye-contact with Vita. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can do."

"Dammit!" Vita slammed a fist into the couch cushion. "We shouldn't have left! We should have stayed with her…"

"It's not your fault, Vita." Zafira said quietly. "I failed in my duty to protect her. I should have done more to stop her, even against her orders."

"You know as well as I do that there's little we can do to resist a direct order from our Mistress," Signum replied quietly, standing up from her spot on the wall. Her footsteps thumped quietly as she walked forwards, coming to stand before her three subordinates. "You did your best given the strictures of her command."

Zafira snorted dismissively. "That's little comfort now, General, but thank you."

"What do we do now?" Shamal looked up at Signum.

"The Book has harmed our Mistress," Signum replied. "However, she is not yet dead. If she were, the Book would have already activated. Therefore, it still must recognize her in some way. If we were to complete the Book of Darkness, then it will fully recognize Trixie as its Mistress. The Book will not harm her then."

Three sets of eyes looked up at her.

"But… Signum, that goes against her orders! We're not supposed to-"

"Do we have enough time? That many pages-"

"Defying the will of our Mistress-"

Signum raised a hand, silencing them. "As General of the Wolkenritter, I am exercising my authority in this case. We must hunt. We were ordered to forget completing the book. We were not, however, ordered to never make the attempt."

Vita stared up at her. "I thought I'd never see the day when Signum, General of the Blazing Flame, would defy the spirit of her master's command like that."

"It is the first time that such an act is necessary, Vita." Signum crossed her arms. "I will take full responsibility for our actions from here on out. What say you? Are you willing to defy our Mistress to save her?"

There was a pause, then Vita, Shamal and Zafira rose to their feet. Vita and Zafira stepped to either side, the four of them forming a rough circle.

"If we must defy her will to save her, then so be it." Zafira said quietly, cracking his knuckles. "I will not fail her a second time."

"As a healer and support mage, I cannot allow our Mistress to come to further harm," Shamal added, raising a hand so that Klarwind's jewels caught the light. "I will do what I must."

"I don't plan on killing anyone," Vita growled, reaching into her dress and pulling out the little hammer-shaped pendant that served as Graf Eisen's Stand By form. "But anything else is fair game, got it?"

Signum nodded, producing her own talisman; a tiny, diamond-bladed dagger no bigger than her thumb-tip suspended on a chain. "Then we are in agreement?" She sighed as the other three nodded, then closed her eyes. "Mistress Trixie, I pray that you forgive us our trespass when you wake."

Four triangles of light, filled with Belkan runes and the distinctive four-pointed cross, formed beneath their feet. Light flowed up their bodies, forming into clothing that Trixie had designed for them, though Signum and Zafira's garments now sported gleaming silver gauntlets, bracers and boots. Laevatein and Graf Eisen expanded into their true forms, assembling in flashes of red light and clouds of purple embers.

"In your name and for your sake," Signum, General of the Blazing Flame and Leader of the Wolkenritter, proclaimed, "we Wolkenritter hunt once more."

* * *

Trixie didn't look at Shamal as she finished her tale. Fancy Pants, meanwhile, was looking at her over the curve of his clasped hooves.

"Why didn't you four look for help?" Fancy asked quietly. "Why the deception? Why hide?"

"We knew that the second anyone found out about Trixie, it would only be a matter of time before the authorities would start looking for us. That's why we did our best to keep Trixie's condition under wraps." Shamal explained. "It's also why we confined our activities to Equestria at first. We acted quietly, hunting creatures that could provide us with magic: dragons and monsters and such. It went well enough, until Vita attacked Twilight Sparkle."

"That idiot," Trixie murmured.

"She was doing it for your sake, Mistress," Shamal objected, before she sighed and ducked her head. "We didn't even know Twilight was involved with the Bureau until the humans showed up to defend her. Once they got involved… well, we had to draw attention away from Equestria. So we started attacking other worlds. And… well, you know the rest."

"So I do."

"I hate to break this up," Trixie yawned and shook herself, "but it's gotten rather late. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Hmm?" Fancy Pants glanced over towards the ticking clock, then sighed. "Sorry. I didn't realize what time it was. I think we're finished here. It'd probably be wise for you two to get some sleep."

"Thank you." Shamal nodded, her body glowing as she shapeshifted in her equine guise. "Mistress, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Thank you, Shamal." Trixie groaned, sliding off the couch and stretching her legs. "Good night, Fancy Pants."

"Good night."

* * *

Trixie sighed as she laid down on the soft bed, her head cradled by the plush pillows as Shamal pulled the sheets over her prone form.

"Do you need anything else, Mistress?" Shamal asked, looking at her concernedly. "Anything at all?"

"Not really. I'm just exhausted. It's been a while since I've talked that much." Trixie smirked slightly.

"Y-yes, it has."

Trixie sighed, rolling onto her side to face Shamal. Neither pony spoke for a little while before Trixie closed her eyes.

"Mistress?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm just curious… a-and don't take this the wrong way, but…"

Trixie opened one eye. "Yes?"

"How are you alive?"

Trixie opened both eyes and slowly sat up as Shamal looked at her. "I mean… I couldn't feel your Linker Core. There was nothing there. And yet… you're still alive. How?"

"Shamal… I…" Trixie frowned, glancing over to the Book, then back to her. "I think I need to tell you something. About what I saw while I was asleep."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

"Your continued failure is most disappointing."

Though the meeting room was cool, Admiral Graham felt a few beads of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He could almost feel the malice coming through the communication link, the three red Roman numerals that represented the members of the TSAB's High Council glowing almost ominously.

"With all due respect, members of the High Council," he replied, "the operation has so far been successful."

"Indeed," a second voice replied, "your team has indeed captured three of the Wolkenritter."

"However," a third spoke, "you are no closer to acquiring the Book of Darkness. Worse, the Wolkenritter remain in the hands of the Equestrians."

"There may have been a minor setback, true," Graham replied, "but nothing more. I just need a little more time to negotiate for their transfer to our possession. I'm sure the Princesses will see reason."

"Time is not on your side, Admiral Graham."

"The longer the Book of Darkness remains outside our grasp, Admiral Graham, the more likely it is it will fall into their hands."

"And we cannot allow that to happen, Admiral Graham. We will not risk a Lost Logia of such strength falling into the hands of a non-human power."

"Begging the High Council's pardon," Graham adjusted his collar, "but these are hardly ideal circumstances. I am doing the best with what I have access to."

"And you are failing."

"Failing miserably."

"Failing in your duty to us, Admiral Graham."

"We do not abide well with failure."

"Nor do we tolerate those who do fail."

"The Book must not remain with the Equestrians."

"I understand, but this is a very delicate situation. Diplomacy often is." Graham rested his palms on the table and took a deep breath. "Please. I need more time."

"You have two days."

Graham's eyes went wide. "Two days?!"

"Indeed. You have two days to acquire the Book and the Wolkenritter from the Equestrians."

"After which, our primary contingency plan will be initiated."

"Contingency?!" Graham stood from his seat. "What contingency? I wasn't aware of something like this! What contingency?!"

The High Council told him.

Graham felt the blood leave his head. He felt faint. "That's… that's insane. That's monstrous! I'll have no part in this lunacy!"

"Your lot has already been cast, Admiral Graham," the first member spoke.

"Your part is already being played," the second member spoke.

"You will do as ordered. Refuse, and there will be consequences," the third member warned.

"Or do you not care what happens to the girl?"

Graham staggered slightly, leaning on the table. "No. Please. She has no part in this. Leave her be."

"It seems he does care." The second chuckled.

"Quite a great deal." The third laughed.

"Fulfill your duty, Admiral Graham," the first concluded, "and the contingency will not be necessary. Fail, and it will be enacted per the schedule. That is all."

The three runes vanished as the room's lights came on. Gil Graham swallowed and reached for his handkerchief, rubbing his brow. He'd never felt so tired before.

"Two days," he thought out loud. "Two days might as well be two minutes. When I threw my lot in with those devils, I never thought that it would come to something like this…"

The door hissed open, and Aria and Lotte Liese entered.

"Papa?" Lotte asked cautiously. "Papa, what's wrong?"

"We have work to do." Graham folded up his handkerchief and turned to face them. "And a very short time to do it."


	13. Chapter 13 - Sunset Part One

"Docking Command, this is Bureau Patrol Ship _Arthra._ Requesting permission to leave dock."

Admiral Lindy Harlaown relaxed in her seat as her crew worked, listening to the communications officer speak. The final checks had been completed, and everything looked to be functioning well. The _Arthra_ was ready to leave the dock and return to service.

"This is Docking Command, _Arthra_" came the response. "You are clear to leave dock. Please proceed along Route K to Point 012 prior to departure. Transmitting coordinates now."

"Coordinates received and locked in," the young woman at the helm announced.

"Route is clear on sensors, ma'am."

"Docking clamps and umbilicals have been removed. We are clear for mobilization on your command, Ma'am."

"Alright," Lindy stood from her captain's chair and walked over to look down at her bridge crew. "Ensign Elantra, take us out."

"Aye aye ma'am. Activating drive wings now."

Lindy felt the ship hum softly as the engines engaged, light playing along the edges of the _Arthra_'s Dimensional Drives as the ship left the dock. She had to admit, it was good to be on her ship once again. As much as she enjoyed the comforts of HQ, she was starting to get a little eager to get back aboard.

"Ma'am?"

"Hmm?" Lindy turned to face the voice. A slight, short young man smiled nervously at her, his platinum blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail. "Yes? Ensign…"

"Monza, ma'am. Ensign Duo Monza. I have the data you requested." The ensign extended the data pad to her.

"Ah, good." Lindy smiled as the ensign quickly came to attention. "At ease, Mr. Monza. I take it this is your first cruise as an IR officer?"

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to work with you, ma'am."

"I certainly hope it is. With my other IR officer, Miss Limietta currently on Equestria, I need someone in the Information-Research room. Hopefully this won't be too stressful of a cruise for you."

"I hope so too, ma'am." Duo smiled weakly.

"That'll be all, Mr. Monza. Return to your post. We should be getting underway here shortly."

"Ma'am!" The young man saluted, then strode off.

Lindy smiled and shook her head as she took a seat, then quickly ran her fingers over the data pad and scanned the contents.

Something was bothering her, ever since she'd heard about the crew transfer. The _Arthra_ had a lot of new crew on board for this cruise, not just Ensign Monza. There were the specialists in charge of the Arc-en-Ciel, a few new technicians, her new helmswoman, several new Enforcers, among other minor members of her crew. All of them had checked out with Personnel, and all of them had reasonably good histories. But something was bothering her about it, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Ma'am, we have reached point 012. Your orders?"

Lindy looked up from the pad in her hands and tucked it in against her Captain's chair. "Good. Navigation, what's our status?"

"Navigational coordinates for Equestrian Dimensional Territory set and locked in, ma'am."

"Estimated time until arrival?"

"Assuming optimal cruising speed, we will arrive in forty-seven hours ship time, ma'am."

"Well, that certainly shaves off a bit of time," Lindy chuckled. The newly installed Dimensional Drives were much more powerful than the Arthra's previous ones. Previously, the trip to Equestria had taken nearly a week. "Sensors, what's your reading."

"Area is clear on long, mid and close range sensors, ma'am."

"Excellent. Helm, lock in course and take us up to full cruising speed, five-point-five Dimensional Nautical Velocity."

"Aye aye ma'am, five-point-five DNV!"

Lindy leaned back in her chair as the _Arthra_'s Drive Wings glowed brighter. The swirl of D-Space became streaked as the ship accelerated to cruising speed.

* * *

The Royal Gardens were rather peaceful in the morning, a fact that Twilight greatly appreciated. When she was Celestia's apprentice, she'd often wander out in the morning on weekends to enjoy the silence, the peace that was only ever broken by the calls of birds or the rustling of the wind. Given everything she had learned last night, she seriously needed some peace to sort her thoughts out.

For the longest time, ever since she was a little filly, Celestia had been her idol. And really, who could blame her for idolizing her? She was Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun. She was her teacher, her mentor, her confidant, the ever-constant pillar of her life. She was perfect in every way; beautiful, brilliant and beyond reproach.

And in just one single night, Twilight had had that delusion neatly shattered. Celestia had lied. Celestia had been foolish. Celestia had been vain and arrogant. Celestia had failed, and failed so spectacularly that Twilight was surprised that Equestria was still standing. The Celestia she had seen had been the sort that upended her entire kingdom in a towering fit of rage, far from the calm and gentle alicorn she knew now.

And worst of all, Twilight knew there was more. There had to be more. What else was Celestia hiding from everypony? What else was she hiding from _her_?

"You alright Twily?"

Twilight blinked as Shining Armor addressed her, shaking her head as though to clear the cobwebs from her brain. "Huh? Sorry Shining, I didn't even hear you come over. I was completely zoned out…"

"So I noticed. Have you been staring into space all morning?"

Twilight smiled weakly as her big brother, best friend forever took a seat beside her. "Yeah."

"Bit for your thoughts?"

"Um…" Twilight let out a sigh. "I'm not sure I should say. It's… sort of a private thing, you know?"

"Oh," Shining nodded.

"Yeah."

The siblings sat silently for a spell, before Twilight's sigh broke the stillness.

"Shiny," Twilight looked up at him nervously, "would you mind working through a… hypothetical scenario with me?"

"Um… sure?" Shining chuckled. "What's up?"

"Let's just say, hypothetically, that there was somepony you looked up to and admired," Twilight scuffed the grass with one hoof. "Somepony you idolized and trusted completely. Somepony that you thought was perfect. And then, one day, you found out that there was a lot about them that you didn't actually know."

"Okay? And what sort of things would I have found out about this hypothetical somepony?"

"That they weren't always perfect?" Twilight looked down at the ground. "That they used to be… well, not very nice? That they lied and did all sorts of awful things?"

"Mhmm…" Shining Armor nodded. "And?"

"Would you ever be able to look at that pony the same way? Would you ever be able to trust them?"

"Well," Shining Armor scratched a hoof against his mane before continuing, "Not really. Not in the same way I mean."

Twilight sighed, slumping a little.

"The thing is Twilight," Shining leaned in, slipping an arm over her withers, "just because a pony was bad in the past doesn't mean they're bad now. And if somepony shared those sorts of things with me? I'd respect them for it, because it would mean they trusted me enough and respected me enough to show me that side of themselves."

"You would?"

"Of course."

"But… how could you trust somepony after learning about those sorts of things?"

Shining glanced over at one of the trees as a few birds alighted on the branches, chirping merrily at each other. "That depends on why I trusted them in the first place. Do I trust them because I idolize them? Or do I trust them because they've earned it?"

"I… I don't know." Twilight leaned against him, Raising Heart's jewel swinging slightly towards Shining Armor as she did so. "Both?"

"Then I'd try to keep those reasons in mind."

"That's a lot harder than it sounds," Twilight grumbled.

"Hey, friendship isn't always easy, you know," Shining smirked.

Twilight paused, then smiled slightly and nuzzled underneath Shining's chin. "You're right. Thanks."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, right?" Shining Armor grunted, lifting himself to his feet. "I need to get back to doing my rounds. Hope you feel better."

"Oh I will… once I get a hold of some parchment."

* * *

"Alright fuzzy, let's do this!"

Yuuno shook his head as Rainbow Dash bounced lightly from hoof to hoof on the soft sand of the practice field, the blue pegasus seeming quite eager this morning. Then again, given how aggressive she'd been the day before, he'd take eagerness any day. "Look, Rainbow Dash, I appreciate your enthusiasm. I really do. But I don't think you quite understand the sort of difficulty this will entail."

"Oh come on fuzzy," Rainbow snorted, pawing the ground with one hoof. "It can't be that hard."

"We're talking about translating Mid-Childan magic into something you can understand. And unlike Twilight, you're not a unicorn nor do you have a special talent for magic." He paused and raised both hands as Rainbow Dash shot him a glare. "I'm not saying you're not one of the most radical-ist and awesome-ist ponies in Equestria. You are."

"You bet I am," Rainbow smirked.

"I'm just letting you know that this isn't going to be easy. I'm still having trouble translating my style of magic to Equestrian style. And that's with Twilight helping; I haven't actually tried doing this with a non-unicorn pony."

"Hey, don't count me out that quick fuzzy," Rainbow fluffed her wings. "I can do whatever it takes. So come on. Show me how to make one of those Barrier Jacket thingies!"

"Right." Yuuno rubbed his head, then took a seat on the ground and ran a finger through the sand. "First, you need to understand just what a Barrier Jacket is."

"Okay." Rainbow Dash took a seat, her eyes focused on Yuuno's finger as he drew in the sand.

"A Barrier Jacket is more than just clothes," Yuuno explained, drawing a stick figure in the sand. "It's actually a type of magical field spell. When a mage activates a Barrier Jacket, they're actually cloaking their entire bodies in finely woven layers of magical energy to form a skin-tight magical defense grid."

Yuuno's finger quickly drew several rings around the stick figure, layering them in a concentric pattern. "When you're looking at the clothes a mage wears, you're actually only seeing the outermost layer of the spell. It's the layers below that really matter. They contain protective spells, spells that ward off extreme temperatures, passive and active augmentations, and so on. Of course, that mostly applies to more advanced Barrier Jackets, which are a whole different matter entirely.

"Now, most mages don't have to worry about maintaining the spell personally. They have Devices to handle it for them. However, not all mages have Devices. That's what I'm going to _try_ to teach you. With me so far?"

"Uh…" Rainbow scratched one ear. "Yeah, kinda. Is that why Twilight and Fate have the whole glowy thing going on?"

"Glowy thing?"

"Yeah, the ENTD-whatsit." Rainbow swirled a hoof over her chest as she spoke. "The glowy thing. That's part of their Barrier Jacket?"

"As best I understand, yes. How did you know about that?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged and looked down, letting her rainbow-hued mane fall into her eyes. "I watched the recordings of the fight. I figured I could… I dunno, get some pointers or something."

"Oh."

"Not that I need pointers, understand?" Rainbow Dash grimaced and looked aside, her wings pulling tight as she flicked her tail, her ears folding back against her scalp. "It's just… well, you were there. You know what happened. I don't want that to happen again. Got it?"

_No wonder she was so adamant yesterday,_ he thought to himself as he nodded. _Getting taken down that easily can't be good for somepony like her._

"So are you going to teach me, or what?"

"Sure. I'll do my best, alright?" Yuuno smiled at Rainbow.

"Good. So, what do I have to do?"

Yuuno rubbed his chin in thought, then rolled to his feet and rose to a standing position. "Well," he said as he dusted off his bottom, "let's see…"

* * *

"So, you are having difficulty adjusting to the combat control system?"

Fate shook her head as Luna slowly turned Bardiche about in her telekinetic grip, standing before Luna in the alicorn's chambers. "Well, not exactly 'difficulty,' Teacher," Fate replied. "I just didn't expect it to leave me so exhausted. Or with such a pounding headache."

"An unfortunate problem." Luna admitted, her horn lighting up. "Let us see what we may do to remedy it. Machine Spirit Bardiche, vouchsafe unto me administrative authorization."

The golden triangle that served as Bardiche's standby form chimed as it responded. **"PERMISSION GRANTED. TEMPORARY ADMINISTRATIVE POWERS EXTENDED FOR MAINTENANCE PURPOSES. DEVICE MEISTER ACKNOWLEDGED."**

Fate watched as Luna's horn glowed, a golden circle of light forming above the Device. The circle quickly resolved into a slowly rotating series of interlinked loops, each one containing thin lines of script in a language that Fate didn't recognize.

"Hmm. Let us see… Ah! Here it is." Luna swung her head to the side, drawing one of the loops forward. The loop quickly shrank into a magic circle, the odd script rotating around a many-pointed star. "I will adjust the primary mental linkage between you and Bardiche's combat controls and battle response algorithms. It will decrease his performance somewhat, but it will leave you with far less mental strain. After all, it would be unfortunate if your Device left lasting damage, don't you agree?"

Fate nodded quietly and watched as Luna did her work. The alicorn leaned her head in, touching the hovering circle with her horn. The glow intensified as the script within the circle began to change, characters shifting and altering under Luna's watchful eye.

"There." Luna flicked her hoof and sent the circle back to join the rest, the diagram expanding outwards into a simple loop of rotating text. "That should be more than adequate. However, be warned; you will be required to make up for the difference, my pupil."

"I understand, Teacher." Fate nodded as the interface faded and disappeared. "Thank you."

"It is of little consequence, Fate." Luna made a dismissive gesture with her hoof. "It would hardly do to leave my student encumbered so."

"Still, thank you."

Luna nodded, then tilted her head as Fate shifted on her hooves. "Was there something else you required?"

"Um… I was… just wondering if you were alright, Teacher."

"Alright? I am passing fair… why do you ask?"

Fate glanced aside. "Well… you didn't exactly stay around very long after we finished last night… you looked upset."

Luna blinked, then sighed. "There is little need for you to worry about me, Fate."

"I'm sorry Teacher. It's just…"

"Just what?"

Fate glanced at Luna, then slowly walked over and climbed up onto the bed beside her. The golden-coated filly seemed to glow against the dark sheets as she sat beside the Princess, looking up at her. "After Twilight's parents adopted me," Fate said, "they told me that if I ever felt sad or upset, I could come and talk to them."

"Indeed? A most kindly offer," Luna conceded, folding her wings against her sides. "Did it help?"

"Sometimes. It… took a while for me to get comfortable sharing things with them." Fate shifted slightly, her tail flicking as she smoothed out a stray wrinkle on the sheet. "I was sure they wouldn't understand. Sometimes I…" she shook a little and glanced down. "You already know about what happened with Argent…"

"Ah yes, the young colt that you nearly electrocuted and subsequently threatened with grievous bodily harm. To quote Captain Shining Armor's report, you said you would 'take an axe to him' if he touched you or young Miss Fireglow again."

Fate's cheeks flushed at the sound of Luna's amusement. The dark alicorn leaned down and smiled faintly. "If I may be blunt my dear pupil, I, unlike my sister, did approve of your actions. Of course, as a Princess, I could not officially condone such things…"

"You would have approved if I had gotten expelled?"

"From what I have heard, the foal was a brat and a bully. It was good that somepony put him in his place. I always did say that the standards of discipline of my sister's school were somewhat lax."

Fate shook her head. "But… that's what I'm talking about. I love my… new parents. But I'm not like them. I'm different. I'm more like you, Teacher."

Luna frowned, looking at Fate. "Do you think so, my pupil?"

Fate nodded. "We're… not very nice ponies. We both did bad things…"

"Think you can compare your sins to mine, young Fate?" Luna arched a brow.

"No. But… maybe I can understand you a bit more than others can?"

Luna stared at Fate for a time, then sighed and rested her chin on the sheets. "Aye. Maybe so."

"Do you… want to talk about last night?"

"Nay. Not at this moment." Luna closed her eyes. "But maybe in time."

Fate nodded, her own slim horn igniting as she drew Bardiche over.

"Perhaps," Luna said, interrupting the brief silence, "it is time I show you one of my more powerful spells. If we are to come into conflict with a grand foe, it would do you well to know a technique for cutting deeper than Bardiche's crescent edges can."

Fate smiled. "I think I'd like that, teacher…"

"Good. Now Fate, do you know why I am so often called 'The Sword of Equestria?'"

* * *

"…and also, we received a message that the _Arthra_ has left HQ's docks and will arrive in Equestrian Dimensional Territory in approximately two days. Admiral Harlaown sends her regards, sir."

Chrono nodded, sitting up straight in his chair as the officer finished his report. He quickly glanced around the table at the other Bureau members, then reached over with his good hand and gathered up his papers. "Excellent. Thank you Lieutenant. Now, unless anyone else has any other issues they'd like to bring up, I think this meeting is adjourned. Please notify me if anything out of the ordinary comes up."

He let out a soft sigh as the Bureau personnel filed out, pushing the gathered papers into a file folder and snapping it shut. He stood and tucked the folder under his bandaged arm as he walked around the table.

Chrono had to admit, he was going to be happy to have the _Arthra_ stationed above Equestria again. If nothing else, having ship support would help put his Enforcer instincts at ease. Especially if said ship was armed like the _Arthra_ was.

"Enforcer Harlaown, may I have a moment?"

Chrono blinked and turned as Sister Schach approached him, her arms folded behind her as she walked. "Of course, Sister Schach. What's the problem?"

"Oh, no problem," Schach waved a hand with a faint smile. "I was just wondering when you were going to question the Wolkenritter."

"Actually, I was heading in that direction now. Why?"

"I was hoping I could join you. Normally, I wouldn't want to interfere in an Enforcer's work, but in this case I think I might have something to offer. With your permission, of course."

"Mm… actually, that would help. I wouldn't mind having an expert on hand."

Schach coughed softly into one hand. "Well… I wouldn't call myself an expert, but being a Knight of a descendant tradition I might be able to advise you. To help you understand some of their behavior."

"I see. And I appreciate your assistance. Walk with me, if you would."

Schach nodded and fell in beside the Enforcer as they began descending the stairs. Schach glanced down at him as they walked. "Enforcer, if I may ask a question?"

"Hmm?" Chrono looked up at her.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with the Wolkenritter?"

"Well," Chrono sighed, "normally I would have them turned over to the Bureau for sealing. Same goes for the Book. As for their Master, he or she would be brought up on charges and likely sent to prison. At least, that's what the standard practice has been until now…"

"'Until now?' So you're not planning on doing that?"

Chrono ran his good hand through his hair and shook his head. "No, I'm not. Originally, this was an open and shut case: defeat the enemy, stop the criminal, seal the Lost Logia and so on. But things have gotten complicated. Now I'm not so sure about what I should do."

"I see," Schach replied, reaching out with one hand and letting her fingers trail along the white stone wall. "Is it because of what happened last night, or…"

"Partially. But this is more than just that. I talked to the others yesterday, and I've been going over what happened in my head and things don't add up…"

"What sorts of things?"

"Vita seemed not to know about the Book's destructive capabilities. She didn't remember what happened during the previous incident either… at least, not as far as…" he swallowed, "as my father was concerned. And Fate said that Signum stated that their activities weren't ordered… that they were doing it to save their Mistress's life."

"That implies that they have agency." Chrono continued, hopping down the last few steps as they reached the ground floor of the tower. "They have the ability to make rational decisions, without input from their master. And from the sounds of it, they might be doing this without their master's knowledge. They're not what I was expecting. They're…"

"Human?" Schach quirked an eyebrow.

Chrono looked away and shoved a hand into his pocket with a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't go that far. They're still constructs. But… they're not what I thought they were."

"You thought they were just tools, then," Schach ventured, causing Chrono to shrug his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Yes. I'm not proud of my behavior, but I admit it. And there are still so many other questions."

"Like what?"

"Why would the Book create a set of Knights like the Wolkenritter? Why doesn't Vita remember what happened to my father? Why didn't she know about the Book's destructive activation sequence? Why are they stealing Linker Cores if they weren't ordered to? Why have they been leaving their targets alive?" Chrono ruffled his hair as Schach walked down the steps to his side. "There's too many unanswered questions for my taste. I need answers."

"Perhaps you should ask them?"

"You really think it's that easy?"

"Not if you treat it like you're interrogating a criminal," Schach replied. "Would you like some advice?"

"Of course."

"Perhaps you shouldn't treat the Wolkenritter as criminals first and individuals second."

Chrono snorted softly. "Trying to catch a fly with honey instead of vinegar, eh?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt," Schach replied.

"I'll take it under advisement. Now, we should probably hurry along. Can't keep her waiting."

"Her?"

* * *

Signum walked in silence, flanked by a quartet of Royal Guards as she was escorted down the sunlit hall.

On reflection, Signum and her comrades were being treated surprisingly well given their status as prisoners. After their stay in the royal dungeon, they had been escorted under guard to the palace proper, where they were provided with rooms with proper beds and other modest comforts. Of course, this came with additional security; Signum remembered the feeling of all-encompassing static from the wards that surrounded the room, not to mention the presence of the guards outside her door and patrolling just beyond the windows. She had to admit, even with the seal placed on her magic and her missing Device, the ponies didn't seem to be taking any chances.

Signum couldn't blame them, really.

One of the guards, a gray-coated unicorn, stepped just ahead of her, his horn lighting up as he opened a door for her. The other three guards came to a halt as Signum glanced at the door, then to the guard ahead of her.

"You're expected inside, ma'am," the stallion replied, nodding to the open door.

Signum didn't reply. She simply nodded and stepped through.

The room beyond the door looked like something better suited for a meeting hall. It was roughly rectangular, with a long wooden table dominating the center of it. Sitting on one side of the table were two of the mages she and her subordinates had faced last night: the young boy she identified as Chrono, and the pink-haired knight named Schach that Zafira had told her about.

"Ah. Good. Right on time," the young man said, gesturing with an unbandaged hand to the seat across from them. "Please have a seat, if you would."

Signum looked at the chair, then slowly took a seat, her back straight and her hands folded before her. The other knight met her gaze, her posture much the same as Chrono flipped open the folder resting on the table before him.

"My name is Chrono Harlaown," the young man began. "I am an Enforcer of the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"I am Schach Nouera, _Wächter-Ritter_ of the Saint Church. Hail and well met Signum, _Allgemein-Ritter_ of the Blazing Flame." The pink-haired knight raised a hand to her chest in a salute to Signum, her head bowed slightly.

_At least they comport themselves properly_, Signum thought to herself as she nodded in reply, returning Schach's salute.

"Before we begin," Chrono said, resting his good hand on the table as he watched Signum, "I would like to clarify a few issues. You will be extended all rights granted by the Bureau to a human during this interview, including the right against self-incrimination and the right to silence. Do you understand these rights?"

"I do," Signum replied.

* * *

_She's certainly imposing, isn't she,_ Chrono sent telepathically to Schach as he folded his hands on the table.

_I wouldn't expect anything less from an ancient Knight,_ Schah replied. _Now, remember what we talked about._

_Show her respect according to her rank and station, allow her to keep her dignity, do not question her honor or her loyalty, and do not force her into a situation where she'd be forced to go against her master. I got it._

_Exactly. Remember, this will go smoother if we don't try to provoke her._

Chrono cleared his throat as he began. "There are a few things I'd like you to tell me if you can. Just a few issues that require elaborating on. You stated last night to Miss Testarossa-Sparkle that you were not ordered to fill the pages of the Book. That you were doing this to save your Mistress's life. Could you please explain?"

"The statement explains itself," Signum replied.

"It does, but I don't like ambiguity, _Allgemein-Ritter._ Your testimony, assuming you cooperate, could make a great difference in how you, your fellow Wolkenritter, and your Mistress are treated. I'm informing you of this so that you understand where I'm coming from."

Signum nodded, allowing Chrono to continue. "So, to begin with, if you were not ordered to fill the pages of the Book by your Mistress, then who gave you the order?"

"I ordered the Wolkenritter to hunt. As such, the responsibility falls on my shoulders."

_That makes sense,_ Schach supplied. _She is their Allgemein-ritter. She's the de-facto field leader of her squad. As such, any actions her squad takes are her direct responsibility._

Chrono nodded very slightly, his attention on Signum. "Under what circumstances was that order given?"

Signum's expression darkened. "Circumstances that necessitated such orders."

"A direct threat to your Mistress, I'm assuming," Chrono replied.

"Yes."

"From whom? Or should I say what?"

"I cannot say."

"You cannot, or will not?"

"Cannot."

Chrono's mind worked quickly. _She gave the order under duress. It's unlikely that someone from outside of Equestria could be threatening her Mistress, assuming the Mistress is a pony. And if it was some outside force, I doubt whoever it is would be stupid enough to threaten the Wolkenritter's Mistress. Whatever it is, however, is dangerous enough to force Signum from revealing it outright. Which means it's either a force from Equestria, or…_

"It has something to do with the Book, doesn't it?"

Signum's mouth became a thin line. Chrono could see her shoulders tighten slightly. _Got you,_ he thought to himself.

"If your Mistress was being threatened," Chrono continued, "why didn't you look for help? Why try to complete the Book?"

"Given the circumstances, that was our only option," Signum replied. "Alerting others to our true nature would have been an unacceptable risk to our Mistress."

"I see." _Given their prior owners and their adversarial relationship with the Bureau, I can see why they wouldn't risk it._

_Desperation can make people do unfortunate things,_ Schach noted telepathically. _The threat must be pretty dire if it'd force someone like Signum to go against the will of her Mistress. That's one of the major tenets of the Belkan knightly code._

"Enforcer Harlaown," Signum said quietly, pulling Chrono's attention back to her. The Knight's shoulders were set, and her eyes hidden by her long pink bangs.

"Yes?"

"What is it that you plan on doing, once you find the Book and our Mistress?"

"What do I plan on doing?"

Signum nodded. "Do you plan on treating her as a criminal? Do you plan to do away with her?"

Chrono bit his lip and leaned back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest as he glanced down. That was a fair question…

"It depends," Chrono replied. "It's not my place to pass judgment. But I can tell you this much; if your Mistress is in trouble because of the Book, if she is blameless in all this chaos… then I'll do my best to see her found innocent."

"Do you swear it?"

Chrono glanced to Schach, who replied with a slight nod. "Yes," Chrono replied. "I swear it."

_Upon your honor,_ Schach supplied quietly.

"I swear it upon my honor as an Enforcer," Chrono added.

Signum exhaled slowly. "Forgive me if I do not put much stock in the oath of a child. However, I shall hold you to it nonetheless."

"I wouldn't expect any less. Now," Chrono scratched at the bandages on his arm as he leaned forward, "let's continue."

* * *

"Hmph! Hah!"

Zafira growled slightly, his muscles flexing under his dark skin as he struck the empty air, working through the practice forms under the watchful eyes of the equine guards. His bare feet thumped heavily against the smooth wood of the practice floor, the black, leotard-like undersuit he wore under his Knight Clothing slightly damp with sweat.

It was nice to move like this. To practice like this. He honestly hadn't expected the ponies to accept his request for a practice space, but they had. Zafira couldn't decide if it was because they were being too trusting, or if they were that confident that they could keep him contained. The four guards, one in each corner of the room, suggested the latter.

"I figured you'd be in here."

Zafira stopped, slowly withdrawing his extended arm before he turned slightly, glancing over his shoulder. Arf leaned against the doorway of the practice room, her arms crossed under her breasts and one leg crossed over the other at the knee, her tail swishing lazily and her ears perked forwards.

One of the guards looked at her, snorting loudly. "Miss, you shouldn't be here. We're to keep an eye on the prisoner…"

"Relax guys, I'm not going to cause any trouble." Arf raised a hand at the guard, then stood up properly and walked towards him. Zafira eyed her as she walked, her bare feet tapping against the wooden floor, her weight more on the balls of her feet. "Besides, I don't think he's going to cause any either. Are you, big guy?"

Zafira growled softly as he turned to face her. "No. Not unless provoked."

"Funny you should say that," Arf smirked "Considering how much you ran your mouth the other night."

"Those were different circumstances," Zafira replied. "What do you want, pup?"

"We never did get our rematch," Arf replied. "Since we're here in the practice room, I thought we might take care of that right now."

"Hmph," Zafira snorted, crossing his arms as he growled, "Pitiful. You think to take advantage of my sealed magic and imprisonment to have some revenge?"

"Nah," Arf flicked her hair, then tilted her head to the side sharply, her neck popping before she stretched her arms back. "I just want a rematch. That's all. Just work out some aggression and stuff. No trying to kill each other, no magic, just good old fashioned sparring."

"Somehow I doubt your skills have progressed enough to give me a decent challenge," Zafira countered, his eyes wandering over her form despite himself.

"Well, if you want to run off with your tail between your legs rather than find out, that's up to you," Arf replied with a grin. "But somehow I doubt the Shielding Guardian Beast would do something that cowardly."

Zafira let out a low growl and turned to face Arf. "Tell me," he said, his eyes narrowing, "are you always this much of a pest?"

"Only when I want something really badly. My Master says it's a failing of mine."

Zafira shook his head. "Fine. If a fight is what you want, then so be it. Don't blame me if you end up with a bloodied lip for your troubles."

"Likewise." Arf bounced on the balls of her feet before settling into a fighting stance in front of Zafira. The Guardian Beast studied her stance as he took his own, his feet firmly planted and his arms bent slightly, fists a little below eye level.

_Her stance is much more solid now,_ he thought to himself, his breathing slow and calm, his ears perked forwards as he read Arf's body. _She's been practicing. Weight's distributed forward… she probably wants to make the first strike…_

Zafira shifted slowly, his feet scooting along the wooden boards as he circled around Arf. Arf returned the favor, her movements more fluid than his, her steps balanced on the balls of her feet, her tail swishing slowly.

Arf surged forwards, almost like a blur of orange hair and light skin. Zafira stepped back slightly, feeling a fist whip just past his nose. He ducked back underneath her second punch, then replied with his own, his fist driving upwards and aimed at her diaphragm.

His fist met air, however, as she dodged backwards. Her back leg snapped around, a low roundhouse arcing around to strike his side. Zafira shifted, bringing the missed strike back down to block, then raised it up again to block the second, higher kick with the same leg.

"As fast as before," Zafira noted idly, shuffling forwards as she drew back from the kick. He jabbed quickly at her head, her arms moving to parry the strikes he rained down on her. "Your form, however, has improved."

"I've been working on it." Arf grinned as she circled around him, quickly ducking underneath another of his jabs and launching a counter. Zafira grunted as the punch landed on his stomach, then quickly drew back as she pressed in, her strikes coming quick and sharp, making the air snap with each blow.

Zafira growled, opening one hand. As her fist struck his arm, his hand snapped out, grabbing her wrist. His other hand quickly grabbed her forearm as he turned, shoulder-throwing her and slamming her onto the ground.

Zafira tsked softly as he leaned down to look her in the eye, his hand twisting her wrist. "Still not strong en-"

There was a loud whack, causing his vision to swim as Arf kicked a leg up, her calf slamming onto the top of his head. His grip weakened as his hand went to his head, allowing the slim wolf girl to hop to her feet and turn and face him.

"You know," Arf flashed him a pointy-toothed grin, "you really shouldn't be so quick to judge people's strength."

Zafira growled, rubbing his head before taking his stance again. "A mistake I won't make a second time."

* * *

"My memories?"

Chrono nodded. "Specifically, your memories of the previous incidents with the Book of Darkness."

Signum was looking at him a little strangely. "I fail to see how such a thing could be relevant, but if you insist. Very well. What do you want to know?"

Chrono produced one of the pieces of paper from his folder, scanning down the writing before speaking. "Eighty one years ago, fifteen years before the adoption of the New Calendar, the four of you were activated by an Imperial Belkan extremist by the name of Graf Betonschleife. Could you please tell us what you remember of the incident?"

Her expression was quite stoic, Chrono noticed, but there were tiny little cues to her real mood. The faint tightening of her lips, the slight narrowing of her eyes, a tenseness in her shoulders. "I cannot provide specific information. My memory is hardly comprehensive."

"I understand. Humor me though. Tell me what you can remember, anything at all."

"Graf Betonschleife was a mage of some minor talent," Signum said calmly. "He wished to use the Book to take revenge against the Bureau for the Belkan Empire's losses, or so he claimed. We were to attack Bureau installations and civilian areas on his home world, then fan out to actively hunt Bureau mages. We were ordered to kill any targets that resisted."

"Do you know what happened after the Book was completed?"

Signum paused, then shook her head. "No. I do not recall."

"Alright," Chrono continued, producing another sheet. "Sixty two years ago, around year 0004 of the New Calander, the Book was activated again, apparently by a researcher by the name of Danica Stratus. What do you remember of your time under her?"

"We exclusively hunted Linker Core bearing wildlife and constructs, many of which were artificially created or modified for use in bioweapon experiments. We were also…" Signum's mouth twisted, "vivisected… in order to better understand our mana morphology and construction."

Schach inhaled sharply, drawing Signum's attention to her. "Thankfully," Signum said stoically, "our bodies are shells. If we are killed, the Book can simply reconstitute us from solid mana, though the act does cost a certain number of pages. And yes, we do still feel pain. All four of us underwent the procedure multiple times."

"M-multiple times?!" Schach's hand went to her lips in horror, her face a bit pale.

"Indeed."

"What happened to Dr. Stratus after the Book was completed?" Chrono kept his tone even.

"I do not know."

"Alright," Chrono tapped the folder with one finger. "Fourty years ago. New Calendar Year 0044-"

"Is there a point to this?" Signum's voice remained calm, though she lifted her hands and rested them on the table.

"There is. Tell me, _Allgemein-ritter_, do you remember anything of the Book's actual activations? Anything at all?"

Signum's brows furrowed as she looked at her hands. She was silent for a few minutes as she looked at her hands, her fingers clenching slightly. "No."

"Don't you think that's odd? That you can remember things about each of your summoning except when the Book is finally completed?"

Signum didn't reply as he slid the folder over to her, the stiff, kahki-colored edge thumping against her fingers. "According to the records we have," Chrono continued as Signum opened the folder, "each time the Book itself was activated, its Defense system goes berserk. The results are catastrophic, to say the least."

The pink-haired knight slowly opened the folder, spreading out the still images and records before her in a rough arc. The pictures followed a single theme; shattered planets, each pockmarked with craters or missing vast chunks of its surface.

"The only anomaly was the incident eleven years ago, where we managed to capture the Book before it could activate," Chrono continued as Signum's eyes scanned over the written words. "But aside from that, each world was consumed and annihilated by the Book of Darkness upon its activation."

"Nothing survives the Book, not even its Master."

* * *

Signum stared down at the images. The shattered worlds, the ruined moons, the fractured and charred hunks of stone and molten mantle floating silently in the void, all taunting her.

"No…" Signum shook her head.

"It's not just those worlds either," Chrono Harlaown continued. "I can list them all. Jamaal. Schwartzfeld. Herzogbach. Unsen-Dai. Kerrigen. New Velois. Forty nine worlds, gone. Reduced to nothing more than ash and dead rock. All of them killed by the Book of Darkness."

"No… No, it…" Signum shuddered, feeling a heavy, heavy weight press on her shoulders. It felt hard to breathe.

It didn't make sense. Their purpose was to complete the Book of Darkness. Once completed, their Master would have full access to the Book's power. The Book would be under their Master's command and obey its orders. That was how things worked. That was how it _always_ worked.

Wasn't it?

Signum stared down at the pictures. She searched her memories, only to shudder as her memories of each period of service simply… stopped. It made no sense. Worlds erased, not conquered. Destroyed, not held.

"You cannot be telling the truth. That no life remains…"

"Would you like me to get more pictures?" Chrono quirked an eyebrow. "Because outside of personally taking you on a sight-seeing tour, there isn't much else I could do to convince you."

"No." Signum shook her head again. "This makes no sense. Surely someone would have noticed such a trend. Why would-"

"Power does a lot of things to people," Chrono replied. "Those who want power will seek it out, no matter what the possible risk. Many have searched for the Book because they thought they'd be the ones to tame it, unaware of the inevitability of their failure. That's my guess at least. And if there was nobody to warn them, well…"

"Is that why do I not remember?" Signum's voice came out in a whisper. "So that I could not warn them?"

"It's possible."

Signum's eyes snapped up to Chrono as he answered, his expression morose. "I was hoping you could tell me. According to Twilight, Vita said the same thing. Somehow, I don't think this is a coincidence. Maybe it's a fault in the system that triggers when the Book activates. Maybe it's intentional, so that some of your memory gets… scrambled to keep you from realizing your part in the massacre. I can't say for sure. This is all just theorizing."

Her fingers curled, crushing one of the photos. "You treat this matter lightly, child…"

"I'm not treating anything lightly, _Allgemein-Ritter_," he replied. "I can't change the facts. The Book destroys worlds. You and Vita have no apparent recollection of the Book's actual activations. Which means that either your memory is somehow faulty, or you're lying. And somehow, I doubt you would put your Mistress, whom you clearly value, in danger by lying to her."

Signum surged to her feet, causing Chrono to rise with her. The Knight trembled, then slowly walked down the length of the table to one of the walls. She leaned against it, arm extended as she rested a palm on it, her head bowed and her long hair in her eyes.

There was logic to it. A cruel and ugly logic, but logic nonetheless. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. What could she say in response? It made too much sense…

The bottom of her fist slammed into the wall, her teeth gritting as she leaned forwards, resting her forehead on the cool stone as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"May I be damned and cursed," she whispered. "May I be damned and cursed as a fool and a monster. _Verdammt und verflucht mich_, to the bottommost pit."

Signum paused as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She raised her head, then turned, following the black-garbed arm back to its owner.

"Enforcer Harlaown?" Schach said, not moving her hand as Signum glared at her.. "Would you mind giving us a moment of privacy?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chrono replied cautiously, glancing over at Signum, then back to the nun.

"I'll be fine."

Chrono shook his head, then rose to his feet. "I'll be right outside," he noted as he walked around the table to the door. "Call when you're ready."

Signum heard the door shut with a click.

"Would you like to sit back down, _Allgemein-ritter_?"

Signum nodded numbly, then walked over and took a seat, pushing the pictures away as she did so. Schach followed, reaching over and drawing a chair around the table before settling into the seat at Signum's side, resting her hands in her lap.

"I won't presume to know you, _Allgemein-ritter_," Schach said gently. "And I'll admit, I'm not particularly good at the preaching part of my duties. However, as a fellow Knight, I hope I can understand a little of how you feel."

"I somehow doubt that," Signum replied harshly.

"Okay, fair enough" Schach nodded. "Then tell me. Help me understand."

"You cannot understand." Signum turned to face Schach with hard eyes, her shoulders shaking as she gripped tight against the arms of her chair. Her carefully maintained poise was slipping, her control starting to fray at the edges. "It would be impossible. No one can… no other person has lived as we lived, suffered as we suffered. These hands of mine are so stained with blood that they may as well be dyed crimson. And for what? For the fulfillment of another's power. Another's glory.

"Had that been all, I could have accepted it. I had long accepted that we Wolkenritter were but tools. Weapons. Slaves. Nothing more and nothing less. But now, to be told that our duties were for naught!? That our Masters, to a one, have been destroyed by the very Book we serve!?"

Signum pushed herself out of the chair, sending it skidding back and slamming onto its side as she grasped Schach's shoulders. The nun winced as her fingers dug into her collarbones, and her gaze wavered slightly from Signum's.

"The Book we serve… the Book _I_ serve…" Her voice grew choked as she trembled. "I am a blind fool. There is no saving our Mistress. The Book cannot be completed, or it will swallow this world as well. But if it is left as-is, our Mistress… the only person that has shown us common decency, that gave us hope, will die. And once more, we will be as tools again. And even our memories of her will be stolen, lost to whatever force that steals them away!"

"And the cruelest joke of all? I must live on. You could wring the life from my body, you could snap my neck, and I would merely rise once more." Signum's hands darted down, grabbing Schach's and yanking them up to her neck, forcing the nun to grip her neck. Her lips drew back, baring her teeth as a few lonely tears dripped from her eyes. "I cannot even be released by death! Even that cold comfort is denied to me! You know nothing of my existence; you are but a child compared to me! Truly, I am cursed and damned! _Verdammt und verflucht mich_, and may the dark mare who built my prison be cursed and damned alongside me!"

The hands around Signum's throat loosened as her arms went slack. Schach rose to her feet as Signum stood there. The Knight felt numb as Schach reached out and touched her cheek gently.

"Your sins weigh heavily on you, _Allgemein-Ritter_," Schach said softly. "That much is clear. You're right; I can't claim to know even a fraction of what lays on your heart. However, you are wrong."

"How am I wrong?" Signum's whisper was choked.

"You are amongst those who wish to aid you, Signum," Schach replied. "There is salvation even for the blackest and most cursed, so long as you reach out and grasp it."

"You are a fool to say so…" Signum shook her head.

"Maybe," Schach shrugged her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean you can lose hope. You and the Wolkenritter are not alone, _Allgemein-Ritter_ Signum. If you wish for salvation, then you must take the steps, even if that means leaning on another's shoulder to do so."

Signum stared at the younger woman's face, then bowed her head, a hand wiping across her eyes. "Forgive my… unbecoming conduct," she said with a soft sniff.

"There's nothing unbecoming about it," Schach replied. "Even the most restrained person will eventually break down. No shame in crying, after all."

"Ahem."

Signum turned, glaring red-eyed at Chrono. The young Enforcer was standing half-way in the door, a black card bearing a rhombus-shaped jewel held in one hand.

"I thought I heard," Chrono began as Schach waved him off.

"Everything's alright Enforcer. Just a brief moment of spiritual turmoil."

Signum frowned at the nun, then looked back to the Enforcer. "Unless there is anything else, I would like to return to my room now. I have much to think about…"

"Right," Chrono slipped the card back into his sleeve, pushing the door open a bit wider with his heel. "I guess I can talk to one of the others. Take however long you need to compose yourself."

Signum nodded blankly as she walked out. The guardsponies quickly fell into step around her as she walked, their armored hooves quiet on the carpeted floor as they walked.

* * *

"That could have gone better," Schach said as Chrono shut the door, wiping her hands against her skirt.

"True, but it still worked." Chrono exhaled and leaned against the door, running his hand through his hair. "Thank you for the assistance, by the way."

"I wouldn't have had to step in if you'd kept things civil. Did you really have to push her like that?" Schach crossed her arms, looking down at the young Enforcer with no small amount of irritation. "Did you forget what I said earlier?"

"She was refusing to accept the truth," Chrono replied. "She isn't some fragile child, Sister Schach. The quicker she comes around, the better of for all parties involved, her included."

"She's still a person, Enforcer Harlaown," Schach replied firmly. "She deserves the same consideration as any human."

"I did give her consideration. But I also have to keep in mind that she's not a regular human. She's one of the Wolkenritter. She serves the whims of a rogue Lost Logia that we still haven't located. I am giving her all due consideration, and I have remained polite and civil." Chrono stood up firmly and met Schach's eyes defiantly.

"You're still letting your emotions-"

"I'm well aware of my bias, Sister Schach," Chrono replied. "Believe me, I'm not blind to my personal failings. But I still have a job to do, and I plan on doing it."

"So what now?" Schach replied, crossing her arms.

"Once Signum's calmed down, I'll talk to her again and present my offer," Chrono replied. "In the meantime, I think it'd be best if you go and make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. She may be under guard, but I'd prefer someone other than just the guards kept an eye on her."

"Very well. And what do you plan on doing until then?"

"I need to check in with Shining Armor about the search teams. And I have to check on Arf's status. After that, I plan on meeting with Princess Luna about something…"

Schach frowned as Chrono turned towards the door. "Enforcer… Signum said something about a dark mare. What did she mean by that?"

"It means she blames the one who created the Book of Darkness for her situation," Chrono replied. "Why do you think I'm going to go talk to Princess Luna?"

Schach stared at him. "You mean-"

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you kept that information to yourself."

* * *

Arf's feet skidded along the wooden floor from the impact of Zafira's punch. Her tail was stiff and her ears were pulled back, pain radiating along her forearms from the impact. Her lip was bruised slightly, and her breathing was heavy.

And she was loving it.

Zafira lunged towards her, his fist impacting on her upraised arms again and again. His blows were heavy, the strikes slowly pushing her backwards. The next one swung a bit wide, allowing her to duck underneath and nail him with a body blow. Her knuckles popped softly against his concrete-hard abs, but the wolf-man grunted in acknowledgement of the hit and drew back.

"Point to me," Arf smirked, shaking her hand out before bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"The score is four to three, my favor," Zafira replied, flexing his fingers as he slowly took his stance. "One more point and the bout is mine."

"Look at you, all smug and self-confident" Arf smirked. "Just because you have a one point lead on me."

"I'm hardly 'smug,' Zafira replied. "I'm simply stating a fact to remind you of the stakes."

"Heh, you're all competitive. I like that." Arf grinned as the two of them slowly circled each other, Zafira's slow steps making a counter-point to Arf's quicker movements. "Are you always like this, big guy?"

"No." Zafira replied, his tail slowly swishing as he shifted his weight. "I rarely spar for fun."

"Not even with your fellow Knights? Sheesh, that's boring…"

"Unlike you, pup, we do not have time for play-fighting," Zafira replied coolly, then quickly dashed towards Arf. She danced back, avoiding jab before circling around him, ducking and weaving around his strikes.

"Maybe you should try to find some time. I'm sure your Mistress wouldn't mind the two of us fooling around…"

Zafira halted his attack, stepping back and taking a defensive stance, his face unreadable. Arf did much the same, watching him cautiously.

"No… I think she would," Zafira replied softly. "Especially after my failure…"

Arf whined softly under her breath. "Did I hit a nerve? Sorry… my mouth tends to get ahead of my brain sometimes. Did you…"

"A pup like you wouldn't understand," Zafira glowered at her.

"You'd be surprised," Arf replied as she dashed in. Zafira's arms moved to block her strikes, fist meeting flesh with a meaty thump. "You're not the only familiar who failed their master!"

Zafira turned an arm inward and grabbed her punching fist by the wrist. "As the Shielding Guardian Beast, it is my duty to protect my Mistress. It is because of my failure that she's…"

Arf frowned, unclasping her hand. "I know how you feel. I failed my Master too. I let my wonderful, kind Master get hurt and beaten when I should have sunk my fangs into her abuser's neck."

Arf brought her knee upwards and slammed it into Zafira's stomach. The wolf-man winced, then released her arm. "And did she ever forgive you?"

"Yes." Arf drew back and slowly took her stance again. "And yours will too, I bet. Point to me."

_Arf?_

_Well, if it isn't the cute little soldier boy,_ Arf smirked slightly as she sent the message back. _How'd the interrogation go?_

_Fine. Signum's a bit worse for the wear, but I sent Sister Schach to talk to her. How're things on your end?_

_The big bad wolf is starting to open up, I think. We're sparring. I'm winning… though I think he's letting me get hits in on him._

_Get anything useful out of him?_

_Well, he's still cute, but a bit of a jerk… honestly, I'm not sure he's into the whole 'let's make friends' thing._

_Focus Arf. Did you find out anything relevant?_

_He's carrying around a lot of guilt. He thinks he failed his Mistress. Trust me, I know how that feels._ Arf's mental tone grew solemn as she blocked Zafira's strikes. _That's not the sort of feeling you want to carry around. Aside from that, not much…_

_Well, that's something at least. Keep trying._

And then the roundhouse came in. Arf let out a strangled bark as it hit her in the ribs, causing her to stumble and land on the ground.

"I would think it'd be wiser to wait until a lull in the battle," Zafira said as he walked over to her, "before you start chattering to someone."

"Nngh… ow. Was I that obvious?"

"Yes. You're not very good at controlling your expressions, pup."

"Heh…" Arf slowly sat up. "Guess you win the bout, big guy."

"Hmph." Zafira crossed his arms. "Your skills have improved, though your form is still lacking."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement," Arf rose to her feet, extending a hand to Zafira. "Want to do this again sometime?"

Zafira looked at the outstretched hand, his red eyes narrowing slightly.

"Look," Arf continued, her hand still hovering before her. "You can put up the whole 'high and mighty' façade all you like. But we're not all that different. And right now, you look like you could use a hand. So what do you say?"

"Hmph…" Zafira grumbled, then took Arf's hand. "If nothing else, you'll provide me with an adequate sparring partner, pup."

"Friends do tend to make good punching bags," Arf gave him a toothy grin, her tail wagging as she squeezed his hand.

"We're not close enough for you to call me your friend, pup," Zafira deadpanned as he let go.

"Hey, a girl can hope, can't she? Now you've got my blood really pumping." Arf smirked, stretching slowly with her arms above her head. "Want to go another round? Or do you have something else in mind?"

Zafira gave her an irritated look at the innuendo. "Sparring is fine."

* * *

"…and that's how a Barrier Jacket is generated. Do you get it now Rainbow?"

Yuuno watched as Rainbow Dash glared at the equations he had drawn in the sand resting his chin on his palm, his legs folded together on the soft sand of the practice field. The blue-coated pegasus sat there for a few more moments, eyes narrowed, tail flicking and her nostrils flaring before she stomped her hooves in frustration.

"Ugh! This isn't working fuzzy."

"Does it have something to do with the equations? I could try to simplify them further if you-"

"It's not the math that's giving me trouble." Rainbow's rump landed on the sand with a thud as she grumbled. "Trust me, I do math in my head all the time…"

Yuuno blinked. "You?"

"Yeah." Rainbow quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, it's just you don't strike me as the sort that likes math…"

"Hey, I don't like it, but when you're planning out weather patterns and tricks and stuff, you need some math. It's just…" Rainbow grumbled, tapping a hoof on the sand. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with these."

"Like I said, the equations are designed to focus your personal mana and generate the necessary fields that form the Barrier Jacket."

"I know that," Rainbow snapped, "but when I try to do like you tell me, I just end up getting a headache. Come on fuzzy, you're supposed to be like this child prodigy, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Ugh, this isn't working…" Yuuno replied as Rainbow grumped. "Maybe you should talk to Princess Luna. I mean, if you had a Device-"

"I told you fuzzy, _no Devices_." Rainbow stomped a hoof.

"Okay, okay…" Yuuno raised his hands defensively. "I'm just saying that it'd make things a lot easier until we found a workaround."

Rainbow huffed, causing Yuuno to frown. "What've you got against using a Device anyway?"

The pegasus exhaled and glanced away, her ears folding back as she did so. "I just… I wanna prove that I can do this on my own, okay? I promised Twilight that I'd stick around and help her fight the Wolkenritter… but when I did I… well, I kinda got trashed."

"So you want to prove you don't have to rely on a Device in order to keep up with Twilight and Fate?"

"Yeah. I mean, the way I see it, a Device ain't much more than a unicorn's horn, right? It's just a thing that takes magic and turns it into other magic," Rainbow Dash waved her hooves like she was casting a spell, "you know, abracadabra and all that stuff."

"Huh…never thought about it like that…"

"Yeah. That's why I grabbed you," Rainbow reached over, tapping him on the chest firmly. "You don't need a Device. Heck, you can do stuff with just your brain. So I thought you'd be able to figure out some way for me to do it too. I want to prove that I can be just as awesome at all this magic stuff as you and Twilight and the others are."

"Alright, alright…" Yuuno gently pushed the poking hoof away. "I got you. Hmm…" Yuuno frowned at Rainbow. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

"How?"

"We've been trying to superimpose my magical style onto yours. Now, without a Device or Twilight's intuitive knowledge of spellcraft, that's a bit difficult to do… but why don't we work backwards? Why don't we see if there's anything you can do that resembles a Barrier Jacket, then see if we can't, I don't know, reverse-engineer into an actual Barrier Jacket?"

Rainbow smirked. "Now we're talking fuzzy."

Yuuno rubbed his chin as he looked at Rainbow. "The problem is, I'm not really all that familiar with pegasus magic. I mean, I've read about your flight and weather control abilities, but that's about it. Is there anything that we could use? Anything you can think of?"

"Um…" Rainbow scratched one of her ears. "I dunno. I don't think wrapping myself in clouds would help anything. The only thing I can do that other pegasi can't is the Sonic Rainboom…"

Yuuno paused. "Hey, Rainbow… what exactly happens when you do a Sonic Rainboom?"

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked. "Uh.. I go really fast and break the sound barrier, causing a shockwave…"

"Yeah, but by all rights your body shouldn't be able to stand against the energy you're putting out." Yuuno rubbed his chin. "There has to be something we're missing. I think I've got an idea…"

Rainbow blinked as Yuuno stood up, dusting off his pants. "Come on Rainbow, let's head over to the tower. I need to look at the recordings from the other night…"

* * *

"I still don't see why you couldn't just have me send it the normal way, Twilight."

"Spike, we're in Canterlot," Twilight replied, the scroll floating quietly beside her as the two of them walked down the hall. "It's not like I have to go pretty far to drop off a letter to the Princess. I can just leave it in her quarters for later."

Spike shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't expect you to come up with a friendship report though. What's it about anyway?"

Twilight blushed, glancing at the scroll before sighing. "It's a bit personal. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Is it something like 'Dear Celestia, I must confess my love for humans' or something?"

"Spike!"

The dragon grinned at Twilight's scandalous tone.. "Just teasing. Sheesh Twilight, lighten up."

Twilight shook her head. "Sorry. Maybe I _am_ a bit on edge."

Spike chuckled. "Well, you know what can fix that?"

"What?"

Spike grinned, clasping his little claws together. "Ice cream!"

Twilight laughed. "Trust you to think the answer to everything is ice-."

"Look," a young voice snarled loudly from around the corner, "just back off and leave me alone, alright?! Damn, you ponies are so annoying."

"Uh oh," Spike said. "Sounds like trouble."

Twilight nodded and quickly rounded the corner. Down the hall a ways was a rather odd scene: a young girl with bright red pigtails in a simple black smock sitting sullenly against one of the walls, surrounded by seven very irritated looking guards with glowing horns, flared wings and leveled spears.

"Looks like it too." Twilight breathed softly to Spike. "Maybe we should help."

The dragon's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the scene. "Yeah. Maybe if we're lucky you can blast Vita again."

"Spike!"

"What? It's true. She probably deserves it for whatever it is she's done."

"That's not the point. Ugh, sometimes I wonder about you," Twilight shook her head, then quickly trotted down the hall.

"But Twi-"

"Excuse me sirs," Twilight called out as she approached the scene. "What's the problem here?"

"Miss Sparkle," one of the guards saluted. "The prisoner here was attempting to escape custody."

"Escape nothing," Vita growled. "I was bored waiting in my damn room so I decided to leave."

"You kicked the door off its hinges and knocked out the guards posted at the entrance," another guard noted angrily.

"They shouldn't have been in the way of the door then! Besides, I told them I was sorry."

"They were unconscious!"

Twilight coughed loudly. "Excuse me."

The guards quickly responded, drawing themselves to attention. "Yes, Miss Sparkle," one of them asked

"If it's alright with you, I can handle things from here…"

A different guard shook his head. "I'm afraid that's out of the question, Miss Sparkle. According to our orders, the prisoners are to be accompanied by at least four guards at all times when they leave their rooms. We can't risk them escaping. Right now, we're going to escort the prisoner back to her quarters."

"A fair point," Twilight conceded, "but how exactly are you going to keep her in her room with the door broken?"

The guards paused and glanced between each other.

"Could shove her back in the dungeons," Spike groused softly under his breath, causing Twilight to give him a gentle kick with a hind leg.

"Tell you what," Twilight said cheerily as Spike rubbed his stomach, "I'll keep an eye on her while you guys go get somepony to fix the door, and then we can escort her back to her room. That alright?"

"Well, um, ma'am… orders are still orders…"

"Then you can have a couple of guards keep an eye on us while I keep her occupied. After all, she did say she was bored. Do you really want Vita to break anything else?"

As the guards turned to quietly confer with each other, Twilight glanced in Vita's direction. The red-headed little knight was frowning grumpily at her from her seat on the ground. The look she was giving Twilight reminded her a bit of Applebloom when she was mad at Applejack.

Twilight did her best to put on a friendly smile. Vita looked at her, then frowned harder and glanced away with a huff.

_I guess she's still not feeling very friendly_, Twilight thought to herself. _I can't say I blame her for it._

"Ahem," one of the guards coughed, drawing Twilight's attention back to her. "We'll have you escorted wherever it is you need to go, Miss Sparkle."

"Thank you sirs. I hate to bother you further, but could one of you deliver this to Princess Celestia's room for me?" Twilight nodded to the scroll.

"Absolutely," one of the pegasus guards leaned his head up, gently taking the message in his mouth before quickly trotting off.

"Now, as for you, Vita…" Twilight turned towards the Knight.

"What?" Vita grumbled as she looked back to Twilight.

"How does some ice cream sound?"

* * *

"Mmmf… can I get another bowl?"

Twilight glanced over at the stack of bowls beside Vita, then back at the nervous-looking serving-pony as the Knight scraped her spoon against the bottom of her bowl of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Don't you think twelve bowls is enough?" Spike pointed his own spoon at Vita, his own meager single bowl empty.

"Hey, it's been a while since I've had anything sweet." Vita wiped her lips on the back of her wrist and let out a satisfied sigh. "Besides, this is probably some of the best ice cream I've had in ages…"

"Well, heh, royal palates and all that." Twilight grinned weakly, idly wondering how she was going to explain to Celestia how somepony had devoured at least two tubs of very expensive ice cream. "I'm just surprised you ate so much. Aren't you worried about a stomach ache?"

"Nah." Vita licked her spoon clean and dropped it into the bowl. The serving mare quickly collected the used bowls and scampered off as Vita leaned back in the dining room chair, one of the guards opening the door for her. "Unlike you or your lizard, I don't get stomach aches. Or anything else for that matter."

"Who're you calling a lizard, you little-" Spike growled, tiny plumes of flame spurting from his nostrils.

"Spike, calm down." Twilight sighed, pushing Spike back down into his chair as he stood up, then looked at Vita. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease him like that, Vita."

"Hey, just because you called off those guards and gave me ice cream doesn't make us buddies," Vita replied. The little Knight crossed her arms with a huff as she tilted her chair back, kicking up her feet and resting them on the table. "So don't start thinking you can order me around. Only one person gets to do that, and she's not here right now."

"Jeeze, what a brat," Spike grumbled under his breath.

"Spike!"

"What? Sorry, but I don't really feel like being nice to the girl that threw me across the library."

"Hey," Vita growled, the feet of the chair thumping against the floor as she leaned across the table. "You set my _hair_ on fire!"

"You were trying to _beat Twilight to death with a HAMMER_!" Spike snarled, planting his claws on the table as he leaned in as well.

"I wasn't going to kill her, just knock her out!"

"Oh, like that's _so_ much better! I should have set your face-"

"Okay, enough you two!" Twilight shouted, calmly lifting Spike up into the air with her telekinesis. "You're going to stop fighting right now, or I'll… I dunno, make you sit in a corner or something!"

"Oh, like you could-hey!" Vita squirmed as Twilight lifted her into the air as well, kicking and flailing as she did so. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you two promise me that you'll behave," Twilight scolded, looking at Vita firmly. "I know you don't like me all that much Vita, but you can at least be civil."

"Yeah," Spike snorted, "be civil."

"Spike, you're not helping matters. If you can't at least be polite, then you can excuse yourself."

"Fine. If you want to play nice with the girl who almost smashed your head in, be my guest." Spike growled, glaring at Vita, his thin, forked tongue flicking out at her. "Just put me down."

Twilight sighed, slowly lowering both of them down to their respective seats, then watched as Spike hopped off and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as best he could. She turned back to Vita, who was sitting in her chair quietly, head lowered and eyes hidden. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be. I'm kinda used to it by now," Vita replied. "He's a lot like that Hardhead kid."

"Hardhead?"

"Yeah, the one in the black coat? The Enforcer?"

"Oh. You mean Chrono."

"Yeah. Same kind of eyes. He's got it against me hard."

"Well, Spike is my number one assistant and surrogate kid brother. I'm sure you understand why he's not exactly fond of you. I'll talk to him about it once we're done here."

"I really wasn't gonna kill you, you know," Vita said softly. "Just knock you out. One quick tap on the head would've done it. Shamal said that it's better than draining a Linker Core when someone's awake."

"True, but it still would have hurt. Besides, you can't always tell how much cranial trauma a blow to the head will cause."

"Nah. That's what magic's for." Vita shot her a frighteningly calm glare before she glanced away. "Trust me, I know how much pressure to apply to knock someone out. I just don't tend to hold back that much for obvious reasons."

Twilight paused, then swallowed. For a moment, she'd almost forgotten who she was talking to. _She may look like a little girl, but she's not… She's an ancient soldier who's lived for a very, very long time. And she's spent most of that time doing who-knows-what sort of-_

"New topic," Twilight said cheerily, trying to derail her own train of thought. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"…Luna."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked as Vita looked up at her with an odd, slightly wistful expression.

"Can you tell me about Princess Luna?"

"Princess Luna? Well," Twilight coughed. That was an odd choice of topic. "What would you like to know?"

"Is she really in charge of the night sky?"

"Well, yes. Princess Luna's in charge of raising the moon, the layout of the night sky, and of monitoring the dreams of ponies. She single-hoofedly set the stars in the sky above…"

Vita's eyes grew wide. "You're joking…"

"Nope. I have it on good authority that's true." Twilight started to grin. _She may be an ancient soldier, but she's still a kid…_

"So she really _is_ the night sky," Vita said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing." Vita looked away with a huff.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle softly, rubbing a hoof under her chin as she thought. "If you'd like, I could see if I could find a telescope…"

Vita jumped slightly. "Huh? W-what would I need a telescope for?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you'd like to stargaze sometime."

Vita frowned, crossing her arms. "Hmph. I don't need a telescope to do that… besides, I don't like looking at the stars with other people."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Zafira teases me about it sometimes. He doesn't get it though… Shamal and Signum don't either." Vita's head dipped slightly, her chin resting against her chest.

Twilight frowned. "What don't they get?"

"The night sky is special. Cause the stars, you know… they shine up there, looking all pretty…" Vita shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through her hair. "It's just… rrgh, why am I even talking about this with you? It's not like you'd understand!"

"Why don't you tell me anyway," Twilight asked. "I mean I can always try to understand."

"No you wouldn't, because you have stuff." Vita huffed, glaring at Twilight. "You have… things. Places to live. Books. Clothes. Family. _Stuff_. But we didn't. We had nothing but our Devices and our armor, and that's it. You don't know what it's like to have nothing. And for a long time, that's all I had."

"And then… a long time ago, I saw the stars for the first time. Properly saw them. And they looked so pretty… that's when I decided I'd have the stars. The stars were mine. Because you can't take the stars away, you know? You can't take stars away from someone…"

Vita slowly sank back in her chair, not looking at Twilight. "I bet that sounds really dumb, huh?"

"Not really," Twilight replied, swallowing a little as she rubbed her eyes. "I think Princess Luna would be very happy to hear something like that. Maybe you should tell her."

"Nah…" Vita shifted about in her seat again. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure."

* * *

The message arrived while Celestia was in her council chambers, discussing policy with some representatives from Manehattan.

As usual, a guard had surreptitiously slipped around the perimeter of the room to the head of the table where Celestia sat, his movements quiet enough that it didn't draw too much attention from the bureaucrats she was speaking to. When the stallion reached Celestia's side, he politely waited for her to finish speaking before leaning up and whispering into her ear, low enough that all the other ponies heard was a soft muttering.

Celestia kept her face in a placid, almost neutral expression as she listened, then nodded. She turned her attention back to the ponies she was speaking to and cleared her throat. "I must apologize my little ponies, but I must cut this conversation short. An issue has just arrived that I must see to immediately. I'll have my secretary reschedule this meeting at the earliest, most convenient time."

As the other ponies filed out, muttering amongst themselves softly, Celestia turned to her guard. "Fetch Shining Armor immediately. Send for Twilight and the others as well. Tell them what you've just told me."

* * *

"There's been another victim?!"

Chrono and Shining Armor looked at each other, the Enforcer and the Guard Captain's eyes meeting for a moment.

"Dispatching the search parties can wait for now," Chrono said.

Shining Armor nodded. "Agreed. I'll have guards dispatched to form a perimeter around the area at once." The stallion turned back to the guardspony. "Where is the victim at right now?"

* * *

"The Royal Hospital?"

The guard nodded to Twilight. The guards glanced quietly at each other as Vita frowned sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Do we have any other information about her right now?"

"Only that she's in stable condition. Her Majesty sent us to fetch all relevant parties."

"Right." Twilight nodded, glancing back to Vita. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to cut our conversation short."

Vita didn't reply, her expression one of distraction.

"Vita?"

"Huh?" The little Knight blinked, then glanced up at Twilight.

"Is there something you wanted to-"

Vita shook her head. "No. I'm fine. I'm… fine."

One of the guards coughed as he stepped forwards. "We'll escort the prisoner back to her room, Miss Sparkle. Her door should be repaired by now."

"Uh… right." Twilight glanced questioningly at Vita as the young girl shrugged.

"Hey, it was cool talking with you, Sparkle. I'll see you later…"

"Wait, Vita!" Twilight paused as Vita walked off, the guards quickly falling in around her as she left.

_Weird… I actually expected her to react when the guard said there was another victim._ Twilight frowned. _Why didn't she?_

"Miss Sparkle?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Right." Twilight shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry. Let's go, sir."

* * *

"Indeed?" Luna frowned as the guard nodded.

Fate swallowed down her traditional, after-training potion, only making a mild grimace at the bitter taste. "I can't believe there's another victim," she murmured over the cup.

"Nor can I," Luna replied as Fate climbed off the bed, setting the cup aside. "No doubt your presence shall be required, my student. The lesson can wait until later. Go."

"Yes Teacher."

* * *

The Royal Hospital at Canterlot was a beautiful building. The plus-sign-shaped hospital was five stories tall and sheathed in pale white stone like many of the other buildings of Canterlot. The campus was surrounded by elegantly trimmed bushes and neat flower arrangements that lent color and life to the normally monochromatic area, and a large red cross hung over the entrance, signifying the building's purpose as a hospital.

Of course, the hospital was also very subtly surrounded. Royal Guardsponies, sans armor, quietly winged their way about the air or walked with forced casualness along the grounds, doing their best to blend in with the normal ponies and not raise too much suspicion.

A fact Twilight appreciated as she, Fate, Shining Armor and Chrono entered the hospital, quickly approaching the front desk. The last thing they needed was to cause panic…

The yellow unicorn behind the desk adjusted his glasses and sat straight up as Shining Armor coughed. "Can I help you, sir?"

"We received word from your hospital about a certain patient," Shining Armor replied. "Can we please have the room number?"

The unicorn glanced past Shining armor towards Twilight and Fate, then paused and stared at Chrono. Shining Armor coughed again to catch his attention. "They're with me on official business," Shining stated. "The room number?"

"Um… y-yes. Room 411. That's in the north wing, fourth floor. The elevators are down the hall that way. Do you need security to-"

"We'll be fine. Thank you." Shining Armor nodded quickly, then turned and began trotting down the hall. Twilight and company followed, though she noticed a lot of eyes were following Chrono as they walked.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Chrono?" Twilight whispered to him. "I mean, humans aren't exactly common in Canterlot."

"I know," Chrono replied under his breath. "However, I'm also in charge of this investigation alongside Shining Armor. I need to be here to interview the subject."

"So long as I'm with him, we shouldn't have too much trouble," Shining replied as he glanced back to them. "Nopony's going to harass the Captain of the Royal Guard after all."

"I realize that, but…" Twilight shook her head.

"Relax Twily. We won't be here too long. Ah, here's the elevators." Shining paused, reaching up and depressing the call button.

Fate glanced around quietly as nurses skittered around their little group. "I remember this place…"

Twilight blinked. "When were you in the hospital, Fate?"

"I met with one of the doctors here after… um…" Fate looked down.

"I had her speak with one of the psychologists here," Shining supplied. "It was after the bullying incident."

"Oh! I… I didn't know. Wait, I thought Dr. Amygdala was a counselor…"

"He is. Dr. Fugue State at the clinic here referred us to him."

"Oh…" Twilight glanced over at Fate as the elevator doors opened. The four of them stepped inside.

"It's okay Twilight." Fate smiled wanly. "It wasn't too bad. Dr. Fugue State was really friendly."

"I didn't know you had to talk to someone in the psych ward though…"

"I asked mom and dad and Shining not to tell you." Fate glanced aside. "I didn't want to worry you."

Twilight frowned, then scooted close and nuzzled Fate gently. The golden filly blushed and returned the nuzzle. "I'm always going to worry Fate," she replied. "But you don't have to hide stuff like that from me. I'm your big sister, remember?"

"I know. I'm sorry sis."

"I hate to break up the sisterly bonding," Chrono said as the elevator dinged, "but we're here."

Twilight nodded and inhaled slowly as they exited the door. "Room 411, right?"

"Yes. That way."

Hooves and feet echoed against the sea-green walls of the hallway as the four passed by nurses and doctors on their rounds. When they reached the room at the end of the hall however, Twilight paused as she saw the name on the door's label.

"Trixie? Trixie's the victim?!"

Chrono blinked. "You know her Twilight?"

"Sort of. We met once before… though not under the best circumstances. I had heard she was performing here in Canterlot, but…"

"This should make things easier then," Shining Armor put on his best professional face as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a masculine voice called from the other side.

"She must have visitors," Chrono noted as Shining pushed the door open, the four filing inside.

The hospital room was well lit, the curtains on the large window open to let in light. The walls were a soft cream color, and a magical lamp hung from the ceiling, though it was off. Various bits of medical technology were pushed against the wall on either side of the large, rectangular bed.

On said bed laid Trixie, the white sheets pulled up against he neck and her head laying against her pillow. She looked a bit worse for the wear, her mane thin and her frame more than a little skinny. Next to the window sat two other ponies. One Twilight recognized as Fancy Pants, but the other was a green mare Twilight didn't know.

"Excuse me," Shining Armor said formally, "but I'm going to have to ask you two to wait outside. We need to speak to Miss Lulamoon in private."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Captain," Fancy Pants replied, adjusting his monocle.

"Fancy Pants?" Twilight stepped around Shining Armor. "Sir, it's me, Twilight Sparkle…"

"Ah yes, I remember you Miss Sparkle." Fancy smiled. The mare, however, seemed quite intent on hiding behind him.

Trixie, however, was glaring at Twilight. "So, we meet again, Twilight Sparkle…"

"Um… h-hello Trixie." Twilight did her best to smile under Trixie's withering gaze.

"Have you come to mock Trixie in her moment of frailty?"

"No. Actually, I'm here with Shining Armor on official business…"

"Ah. Hmph. Likely story…"

"Ahem," Shining Armor coughed loudly. "Let's try to keep this civil, shall we? Miss, my name is Shining Armor. I'm Captain of the Royal Guard here in Canterlot. This young human with me is Enforcer Chrono Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. He's assisting me with this investigation. With him is Miss Fate T. Sparkle; she and Twilight are both here to see if any details of your story match their experiences."

"Fine…" Trixie huffed. "Though they don't really need to be here."

Shining paused. "Huh?"

Chrono blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"I… I can answer that."

All eyes turned to the pale green mare as she climbed down from the window seat and stood. There was a bright flash as her body glowed, then shifted into a human shape, one that Twilight had seen before. A familiar brown book hovered at her side.

"Twilight! Fate! Devices, now!" Chrono shouted, producing S4U from his sleeve, starting to activate the Device. "Wolkenritter, you are under arrest! Deactivate your Device and stand-"

"Stop!"

Trixie groaned and sat up, slowly crawling along the bed to sit between Shamal and Chrono, her blank and bruise-colored flank on full display.

"Trixie… will not allow you… to harm her assistant."

Twilight's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Welcome back Admiral Graham, sir."

Admiral Graham sighed, nodding to Amy as his familiars stepped through the DDL gate behind him. "At ease, Miss Limietta," he replied distractedly, giving a quick wave of his hand as she relaxed her salute. "Where's Enforcer Harlaown?"

"He's currently in the field, sir. Apparently there was a report of another victim."

Graham blinked. "Another victim of the Book… ah." His shock quickly faded. "It makes sense. There is still a fourth Wolkenritter at large."

"Yes sir. Chrono and Captain Shining Armor went out to investigate. They should be back-"

"Miss Limetta!"

Amy and Graham turned as one of the officers spoke up. "Incoming transmission from Enforcer Harlaown."

"Put it on speaker," Graham ordered.

The young man nodded, then tapped on his keyboard. "Go ahead, Enforcer Harlaown."

"This is Enforcer Harlaown, contacting West Tower base. We have secured Shamal of the Wolkenritter. Furthermore, the Book of Darkness and its Mistress have been captured."

Graham gaped as Amy pumped a fist. "That's great Chrono! Excellent work!"

_Papa,_ Aria's voice whispered in Graham's head, _does this mean…_

_It's a sign of providence, Aria. However, we mustn't get ahead of ourselves._ Graham coughed softly into his fist, then spoke. "Enforcer Harlaown, the is Admiral Graham speaking. Congratulations on your arrest. When can we expect the prisoners to be brought in?"

"There are some complications, sir. However, we will do our best to bring them to the palace at the earliest possible opportunity. For the time being, however, Captain Shining Armor and I will be interrogating the Mistress at our current location."

"Your current location?"

"The Royal Hospital, sir. The Book's Mistress is a patient here."

Graham grunted. That was going to complicate matters. "Very well. Keep us updated on the situation."

"Of course sir. Harlaown out."

"This is great!" Amy grinned up at Graham. "With the Book captured, we can finally put this case to rest!"

"Indeed," Graham replied softly. "Indeed…"

* * *

"So… that's the situation?"

Shamal nodded quietly, her hands folded in her lap as she sat in front of the window. Chrono and Shining Armor sat across from her, the bed between them, Shamal and Fancy Pants. Twilight and Fate had taken up spots at the foot of the bed, where Trixie was busy giving them an unfriendly glower.

The past hour and a half had gone by quickly. Shamal and Trixie had given the four of them a quick, bare-bones version of what they had told Fancy Pants. Their reactions had been interesting. Shining Armor wore the impassive stoicism of a Royal Guard, while Chrono had shown a good deal of surprise that broke through his own professional expression. Fate and Twilight were looking at Trixie with a mix of pity and horror, which probably accounted for her Mistress's glare.

"So," Chrono said, his good hand tucked into his pocket, "you're saying that Trixie's current condition is due to the Book of Darkness?"

Shamal nodded. "It is. The Book is what caused my Mistress to lose her magic and Cutie Mark. That much is certain.

"I see." Chrono turned to look at Trixie. "And you're sure that you did not order the Wolkenritter to perform their collection duties?"

"Trixie said so, didn't she?" Trixie sighed, running a hoof through her mane. "We already went over that."

"I'm just confirming. I'm curious though. Where exactly do you come in, Fancy Pants?"

The stallion sighed, adjusting his monocle. "I was the one who helped convince Shamal and Trixie to turn themselves in. After I learned about their situation, I felt it would be best that they seek aid from the Crown."

"I see."

"That was wise of you," Shining Armor added. "I'm actually surprised you didn't come forward sooner."

"Well…" Shamal glanced towards Chrono.

Shining Armor glanced between the two. "Oh. Right."

"Um… I hate to ask…" Shamal leaned forwards, her hands on her lap. "But what happened to my fellow Knights? Are they okay?"

"The other Wolkenritter are in the care of the Royal Guards right now," Chrono replied. "Aside from the seals placed on their magic, disarmament and the guards keeping watch over them, they're otherwise unharmed and unmolested."

"Thank the Kaiser," Shamal exhaled softly. She glanced over as Fancy rested a hoof in her lap, her fingers slipping over to gently grip it in return.

"I'd like to see them as soon as possible," Trixie said, looking over at the human, then over at Shining Armor. "Can you manage that?"

"Miss Lula-"

"Call me Trixie."

Shining Armor nodded. "Alright then, Miss Trixie. Right now, the Wolkenritter are confined to the palace grounds and under escort. We would have to take you to the palace… and given your current condition, I'm not sure that's wise."

"Trixie has already spent most of today being poked, prodded and measured in every possible way by the ponies here in the hospital. Right now, Trixie has more faith in Shamal's magic than in the doctors here. Trixie would like to see her friends. Now."

"I'm afraid that in my opinion-" Chrono began, but was quickly interrupted by Trixie's angry snort.

"Trixie could give a flying feather of your opinion, Enforcer whatever-your-name-is." The mare groaned and slowly wobbled her way off of the bed. "Trixie wants to see her assistants. You're going to take her to them, now."

"Miss Trixie, please calm down," Shining Armor stepped in between Chrono and Trixie. "Unless you can give us a good reason, we can't really justify you leaving the hospital…"

Trixie paused, frowning deeply in thought. After a few moments, she smirked and tossed her mane back. "Very well, how is this for a reason; Trixie has been personally speaking to the… thing in charge of the Book of Darkness."

Chrono's eyes went wide. "You've been doing what?!"

"Indeed. Ever since Trixie awoke from her comatose slumber, she has been having discourse with the Book. Now, if you want Trixie's cooperation, you will fulfill Trixie's request. Is that clear?"

"Miss Trixie," Shining Armor frowned, "even if this is true, we-"

"Captain," Chrono interrupted, gently tapping the stallion on the withers. "A moment in private, please?"

"Very well."

Chrono looked over to Twilight and Fate, giving them a quick nod as Shining Armor opened the door. The two stepped out, closing it partway as they did so.

"So," Trixie turned her attention to Twilight. "I see you've been doing well for yourself, Twilight Sparkle. Fallen in with some interesting individuals, haven't you?"

"I could say the same for you, Trixie," Twilight replied.

"Hmph. Though Trixie must admit, you have excellent taste in stallions. Tell me Sparkle, how did a know-nothing librarian from the middle of nowhere manage to charm the Captain of the Royal Guard? Some love spell or something?"

"Um…" Twilight's ears flattened. "Actually, he's my big brother."

Trixie's eyes bugged out. "Your… your… your brother!?"

"Yeah."

"He's… your brother's the…" Trixie swallowed and coughed loudly, trying to recover her aplomb. "I-I mean, of course! Trixie knew the second she saw him. Trixie noticed the family resemblance…"

Twilight quirked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh," she replied, dragging out the second syllable for a second or two.

"Is she always like this?" Fate glanced up at Twilight, drawing the blue unicorn's gaze to her.

"And who is this? Surely not your little sister…"

Fate nodded politely. "Actually, yes. My name's Fate. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself…"

"Hmph. At least somepony has some manners here," Trixie smirked.

"Of course. It wouldn't do for me to be rude. It might reflect poorly on my teacher if I was."

Trixie blinked. "Your teacher?"

"Princess Luna."

Trixie stared blankly at Fate. "D-did you just say… Princess Luna?"

Fate nodded. "I did. I'm her personal student. I'm also attending Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, like Twilight did when she was my age."

"Um, Mistress?" Shamal stood up and approached the bed as Trixie gaped, her jaw dangling loosely as she swayed slightly from side to side. "You don't look well. Are you alright?"

"Trixie just feels slightly faint Shamal." The mare flopped against her pillows, staring balefully at the two unicorns at the foot of the bed. "I hope you two realize how stupendously lucky you are…"

Twilight coughed uncomfortably. "Um… look, Trixie… I know we're not exactly friends. But I'd like to think we're not enemies either."

"Trixie would prefer the term 'rivals,' Sparkle."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Okay, rivals. The point is that we're here to help. I'm not sure I can speak for everypony, but I want to help you and the Wolkenritter. Do you think you can put aside your attitude for just a little while, at least until this crisis is over?"

"Hmph…" Trixie glanced over at Shamal and Fancy Pants, then sighed. "Fine. Trixie will graciously accept your aid, Sparkle."

Twilight exhaled. "Thank y-"

"But know this!" Trixie pointed a hoof. "Once this is over and done with, Trixie will go back to being your rival. And you will pay for Trixie's untimely humiliation! And Trixie will see to it that you pay dearly!"

Fate coughed and stepped forward. "Excuse me, Trixie?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten my big sister like that," Fate said calmly but firmly.

"Is that so?"

Fate nodded. "I don't like ponies who bully other ponies. And unlike my big sis, I don't play nice. So, I'm going to ask you not to do it."

Trixie stared at the little filly's very unamused expression, then hmphed. "Very well. Trixie will refrain from 'bullying' Twilight Sparkle for the time being, if that will satisfy you."

"Thank you." Fate stepped back as the door swung open again, allowing Shining and Chrono back into the room.

"Alright," Chrono said. "We'll have to get permission from Trixie's presiding physician, but we should be able to move her to the Palace."

"Good."

"However," Chrono gestured to Shamal. "I'm going to have to ask that you turn over your Device and submit to a temporary seal being placed on your magic. Technically, you're still considered a dangerous criminal."

"However," Shining Armor added, "I can promise you that you'll be treated with the utmost respect while in our custody."

Trixie growled. "Shamal isn't-"

"It's okay, Mistress." Shamal interrupted, slipping the necklace that held Klarwind's standby form off her neck and folding it into her palm. "I expected this would happen. Is there anything else, Enforcer?"

"The Book of Darkness. Hand it over as well."

"Of course." Shamal nodded, grasping the Book and extending it forwards. A pale yellow aura of light surrounded it as Fate lifted it from Shamal's hand. A pinkish-purple light surrounded Klarwind as Shining drew it up into the air.

"Careful Fate," Twilight warned as Fate floated the tome over to Chrono.

"Young man, Captain," Fancy spoke as he rose to his hooves, "would you mind terribly if I accompany Shamal and Trixie to the Palace? I have some business that I must attend to there."

"I don't see why not," Shining replied as Chrono pocketed Shamal's Device. "Any objections, Enforcer Harlaown?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll speak to Dr. Proper Practice about releasing Trixie."

* * *

The actual transfer of Trixie to the palace was relatively simple. Though it took a bit of convincing, Proper Practice eventually released Trixie into the care of the palace. Thus, Trixie was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, then helped into a coach that she shared with Shamal and Fancy Pants.

Their arrival, however, was a bit more dramatic.

* * *

The side entrance of the Royal Palace tended to be used by individuals who preferred a bit of privacy. After all, when one didn't want to make a fuss about their arrival, one tended not to use the front door.

Signum appreciated this fact. The rose-haired knight stood firmly at parade-rest, hands folded behind her back. She was trying her best to not let the situation get to her, her mask-like expression hiding her emotional exhaustion. Her eyes glanced over towards Zafira and Vita, then past them to the guards that stood at attention.

It was an odd scene, she had to admit. The entryway was dominated by the presence of the two Princesses, who stood quietly near the back of the room. A dozen guards formed a rough perimeter around the room, lined up against the walls as they kept watch on the three Knights.

Vita fidgeted nervously, glancing between Zafira and Signum as they waited. Zafira to his credit was keeping calm, matching Signum's parade-rest stance with his arms folded behind him as well. Only the perked-forwards motion of his ears and the flicking of his tail suggested his actual mood.

The door opened, pulling Signum's attention to it. There was a soft creaking as a wheelchair entered the room. Behind the wheelchair was Shamal, her human form decorated with a simple, familiar black dress. The individual resting on the chair, however, was the more important one.

"Trixie!"

Signum closed her eyes as Vita sprang forwards, running across the intervening space at full speed.

"VitaaaAAAAH!" Trixie squealed as the little Knight launched herself at her, her arms wrapping around her neck.

"Trixie! Trixie! You're awake! You're awake…" Vita's cries of joy trailed off as she bawled, pressing her face into Trixie's coat as her fingers clenched into the blue-white length of Trixie's mane.

Trixie groaned, gently stroking a hoof over Vita's hair. "Yes, yes I am… er… Vita? Not so tight, alright?"

"S-sorry." Vita sniffed, letting go and wiping her face. "I'm just happy to see you again like this…"

"Well, I'm happy to be like this too." Trixie reached out, rubbing her hoof on Vita's head. "Now stop crying. Trixie's back. No need to worry."

"R-right." Vita nodded, sniffling loudly as Trixie looked over her head toward Signum and Zafira.

"So," she called, "are you two going to come over here or what?"

Signum and Zafira glanced at each other, then began walking towards Trixie. The blue mare grunted, pushing herself out of the wheelchair and getting on her feet, letting Shamal draw the conveyance back a little ways as she looked up at them.

Signum didn't meet Trixie's gaze as she knelt down, head slightly bowed. Given what she knew now, she didn't feel worthy enough to do so.

"Welcome back, Mistress," Zafira said gruffly as he knelt as well.

"Zafira," Trixie said, reaching up and stroking one of his ears. "It's been a while since Trixie last saw your face like this, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has… Mistress, I hope you can forgive me for fai-"

Trixie snorted. "Enough Zafira. Look, you don't need to apologize. I screwed up. You tried to protect me. I should be the one saying I'm sorry, alright?"

"Yes Mistress…"

Signum felt a shiver run down her spine as Trixie turned her attention towards her. "Signum," she said softly. "Trixie has heard what you've been doing."

She sighed. She knew it'd eventually come to this. She bowed her head deeply. "Mistress, I can make no excuse for my actions…"

"Signum, look at me when you're speaking."

Signum clenched one fist and complied, lifting her head to meet Trixie's gaze. The mare was frowning softly; not an angry frown, but one of disappointment.

Signum didn't budge. "I openly defied your wishes, and in doing so have caused a great deal of needless harm to many individuals. Furthermore, as a general, I ordered my subordinates to defy the will of our Mistress. I am unfit-"

"Stop. Just… stop."

Signum's mouth shut as Trixie sighed. "Look… I know you did. And I'll admit I was a bit upset about it when I found out. But you did the only thing you could think of to help me. And for that, I understand. I don't like it, but I understand why you did it."

Trixie shook her head, then touched Signum's cheek. "I would have probably done something just as desperate if I were in the same state. So don't start saying anything about you're unfit or whatever. Understand?"

Signum nodded mutely, then closed her eyes as Trixie leaned up and wrapped a forelimb about her neck. Signum returned the gesture slowly.

"Welcome back, Mistress," she murmured softly.

* * *

"I see."

Graham slowly ran his fingers along the edge of the desk he sat at. Across the wooden gulf stood Chrono, the young Enforcer standing firmly at attention, his eyes focused and his expression stoic. It was a stance Graham was quite familiar with; Chrono typically adopted it whenever the two of them were speaking professionally.

"So you're absolutely certain the Book is secure?" Graham's fingers continued stroking slowly along the edge of the desk. His hand paused, however, as he noticed the nervous tic.

"Yes sir. Princess Luna herself saw to its containment."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

Graham leaned back in his chair, his hands steepled in his lap as he did so. "And do you feel confidant that Princess Luna has the Book of Darkness well under wraps?"

"I do, sir."

"Why?"

"Her Majesty has demonstrated capabilities, both in terms of magic and Device Meistership, that suggests that she will be more than capable of containing the Book of Darkness. However, I would suggest speaking to her yourself for further information."

Graham nodded, giving a soft grunt in acknowledgement. "Enforcer Harlaown," he continued, "what is your opinion on the situation as it stands?"

"Which situation are you referring to, sir?"

"The Wolkenritter and their Mistress. What is your current opinion of them, as an Enforcer?"

Chrono frowned slightly. "As an Enforcer, sir, my opinion is that the threat has been sufficiently contained. So long as they remain under guard, they no longer present a danger to Equestria or the Bureau, barring activation of the Book."

"Are you confident, as an Enforcer, that the Equestrians have the Wolkenritter under control?"

"Given the degree of security demonstrated so far by the Royal Guardsponies, yes."

Graham sighed. "I hope that your confidence isn't misplaced, Chrono. The last thing we need is a repeat of a tragedy."

Chrono frowned. "That won't happen, sir."

"I see. That will be all, Enforcer. Please go about your duties."

"Yes sir." Chrono saluted quickly, then turned and strode out of the room, leaving Graham alone with his thoughts.

_I thought as much. I should have expected it, really. Chrono's been working together with the Equestrians for quite some time now. I didn't think I could count on his support, but at least now I've confirmed it. _

His hand slipped down into his uniform's pocket, then slowly drew out an object. It was a white metal card, about as large as an index card with smooth, rounded edges. A large, ice-blue rhombus-cut jewel decorated its front, framed by a pair of stylized wings. The Device felt cool to the touch, almost like a promise of coming winter.

_Though I respect your opinion Chrono, I'm afraid I cannot share your confidence. I cannot risk another disaster under my watch. For the sake of this world, and for her sake, I must be a villain. Durandal, I hope that you grant me your power; I may soon find myself in desperate need of it._

_**YES, BOSS**_, the Device chimed softly as it replied telepathically.

_Papa?_

Graham returned the Device to the pocket where it was originally holstered. _Yes, Aria?_

_Lotte and I have placed the observation sensors as you've requested. Once the final one has been placed, we'll have them linked to your private terminal._

_Good. Let me know if anything relevant comes up._

* * *

Chrono jogged down the hallway, his uniform coat rustling as he did so. His report to Admiral Graham had taken a bit longer than he'd expected, which made him slightly worried.

_You would think this business being almost over would put him in better spirits… Is there something I'm not seeing?_

He quickly turned the corner. Whatever it was, it could wait until after he interviewed Trixie. Hopefully, he wasn't late for the meeting.

At least, that was what he was thinking until he heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind him.

"Chrono!"

Great. Just what I need. Chrono slowed his pace and came to a halt, turning quickly as the Liese Twins approached him.. He braced himself as Lotte pounced on him, her arms going about his neck. "Oof! Lotte!"

"What's got you in such a rush, Chrono? Huh?" Lotte smiled playfully. "Were you trying to hide from my affection?"

"Heh… like I could hide from you." Chrono wriggled under her grasp as Aria sighed, reaching over and gently tugging on the collar of her sister's uniform tunic.

"Lotte, let the poor boy go."

"But Aria," Lotte whined, "we've been so busy…"

"If he's in a hurry, it'd be best to let him do his job."

"Fine," Lotte pouted, releasing Chrono. He winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Well, if you have to know, I've got a meeting to attend to with the Wolkenritter's Mistress. I'd rather not be late."

"In that case, it would be best we not keep you," Aria replied. "Come Lotte. We have our own business to attend to."

"Aw… bye Chrono. Have fun with your interrogation!"

_Sheesh, what was that all about?_ Chrono shook his head before he turned and took off again. He did admit, it was a little reassuring to see Lotte as her usual pounce-happy self, but it seemed an odd switch after the twins avoidance of him.

Whatever the case, he had a meeting to attend. And it would look poorly on him if he was late.

Thankfully, he didn't have much further to go. If nothing else, it wasn't hard for him to get from the western tower where the Bureau had set up residence to the palace proper. Finding the room in question wasn't too hard either; all he had to do was look for the guards waiting outside. Given the situation, the guard had been increased; two guards waited on one side of the door on the handle side, while another two had taken up position across from the door.

He nodded politely to the guards, knocking firmly on the door before opening it and stepping through. "Excuse me. I hope I'm not late."

"Actually, you're just on time," Shining Armor replied from his seat at the long table. The meeting room was quite crowded this time around; in addition to himself and Shining Armor, Twilight and Fate had also taken up spots on one side of the table. Yuuno had joined them, fidgeting nervously as he looked across the table at the assembled Wolkenritter. The four Knights flanked Trixie, two on either side of her in an almost protective formation. Of course, there were also the two guards that stood near the head of the table as well.

"I see." Chrono nodded, taking a seat across from Trixie. "Though I have to admit, I was expecting-"

A sudden chill fell over the room as a thin tendril of blue-white mist swirled upwards from the head of table. The mist quickly billowed upwards, soon resolving into the navy-coated shape of Princess Luna.

"Pardon the dramatic entrance," Luna said as the assembled ponies and humans rose to their feet. "Other matters slowed our progress here. We deemed it necessary to transport ourselves incorporeally to this destination. Take your seats, everyone."

Chrono shivered slightly as he took a seat, thankful that Luna's attention wasn't on him. The Princess of the Night's gaze was firmly fixed on Trixie, who trying her best to make herself look very small underneath those sharp blue-green eyes. Chrono could feel the press of Luna's magical power. And from the looks on the others faces, he wasn't the only one either; Fate had wrapped her thick mane about her forelimbs, while Twilight had taken shelter against Yuuno's cloak. Shining Armor, however, merely winced and hugged his arms about his barrel.

"So," Luna said calmly. "You have told Captain Shining Armor that you have spoken to the machine spirit within the Book of Darkness, yes?"

"Yes, your most glorious and terrible majesty," Trixie squeaked.

"You will tell us what you have seen and heard. Speak well, subject, for our ears hunger for your words."

Signum frowned at Luna, then slowly scooted forwards in her chair, placing herself between Luna and Trixie with a defiant look.

Luna quirked an eyebrow at Signum. "There is no need for you to defend your Mistress, lady knight. She has nothing to fear from us. We are an ally in this."

"Um, Princess?" Twilight coughed. "You might want to relax a little…"

Luna blinked, then inhaled slowly. Chrono exhaled as he felt the pressure of Luna's presence recede, taking the chill along with it. "Forgive us, one and all. We have come from a most taxing task, and in our weariness the dregs of it have spilt over into our glamour."

"That's okay, Princess." Twilight replied, scooting out from under Yuuno's cloak as she rubbed her hooves together.

"Nay. 'Tis a most unfortunate display on our part. However, that matter is immaterial." Luna drew her wings in close as she settled back into her chair. "Let us hear the words of the mare whose ownership of the Book is unquestioned. Speak with care, Trixie. The very fate of our land may rest upon your words."

Trixie swallowed, then slowly pulled herself up and shook herself. "Alright… Trixie will dispense with her traditional… mode of storytelling for the time being. You all want to know what Trixie saw, yes?"

"That's right," Chrono replied.

"Alright." Trixie ran a hoof through her mane, pushing it out of her face. "When Trixie's unfortunate… mishap with the Book occurred, Trixie fell into what she believed was a coma. However, Trixie was not alone. Whenever Trixie sought to wake from her slumber, a presence would address her and pull her back into dreamless oblivion. Such was the nature of Trixie's confinement."

"This presence," Yuuno spoke up, "was the Book?"

"Trixie believes so. It spoke to her in a gentle voice…" Trixie shook herself. "A-at any rate, it was not until later when Trixie discovered the purpose behind its actions."

"Its purpose?" Twilight blinked as Trixie nodded solemnly.

"It seems Trixie's power had been… drawn to nothing. The 'machine spirit,' said that it had trapped Trixie in the Dreaming in order to shield her from further damage."

"The Dreaming?" Luna blinked. "You are sure of this?"

"Yes, why?"

Luna frowned quietly. "The Dreaming is our territory. 'Tis the land of dreams and nightmares, a shared unconscious space that only we may access physically…" She paused, then shook her head. "Nevertheless, continue. You say this voice protected you?"

"Wait," Fate raised a hoof. "Why would it do that? Why would it protect you from itself?"

"Trixie believes… no, Trixie is _sure_ that the being that she spoke to and the one that wounded her are different beings."

"Two different intelligences in the same Device?" Yuuno blinked. "I've never heard of something like that…"

"If you doubt Trixie's story, human child, then-"

"Let us focus," Luna interrupted calmly. "Continue your story, Trixie."

"Y-yes, your majesty. It wasn't until Trixie started to wake up properly that she actually saw the being she spoke to…"

At that, Luna leaned in slowly, her eyes focusing on Trixie. "You saw it?"

"Y-yes."

"Describe it. Describe it as best you can manage."

"Well… Trixie can only tell you what little she saw." She sighed, closing her eyes. "It looked like a mare… a mare with a white coat, a mane like silver, with bright red eyes."

Luna's eyes grew wide. "Impossible," she whispered softly.

"You know of this spirit she speaks of?" Signum asked quietly.

"Aye… I do. Well do I know her."

"Well, then who or what is it?"

"Nyx," Twilight responded as Luna fell silent, her eyes closed.

"Um… and who's Nyx?" Trixie frowned as she looked at Twilight.

"Nyx is the original Master Program of the Tome of the Night Sky," Yuuno supplied quickly. "Or at least, she was. I assume the Ancient Belka modified the original programming somehow."

"The ancient what now?"

"Ahem," Luna coughed loudly. The room quickly grew quiet as Luna looked towards Trixie. "That is a discussion for another time. What else did the machine spirit say to you?"

"Well…" Trixie inhaled, "when I was in Fancy Pants' manor, we… had a bit of a conversation. About what was going on with me. I was a bit confused as to why I woke up. This… Nyx was it?"

Luna nodded.

"Nyx told me that it had drawn on Shamal's energy. That it had been exposed to… this is going to sound ridiculous, but it drew energy from her love for Fancy Pants and grew stronger. Strong enough to let me out of the Dreaming."

Chrono blinked as Twilight frowned. He could almost see the gears turning in her head as Trixie continued.

"There was something else. She said 'Nachtwal is waking up.' I don't know what that is, but it's probably not good…"

"Nachtwal?"

Trixie glanced at Yuuno. "You've heard of it?"

"No… but if what you said was true, then this 'Nachtwal' might be something the Belka installed… a separate intelligence from Nyx."

Trixie swallowed. "Trixie… might have seen it as well. In a nightmare."

"You told me about it, Mistress." Shamal added softly. "The snakes made of darkness and fire that spoke to you. _Es ist fast zeit_. 'It's almost time.'"

"Whatever it was, this Nyx of yours seemed terrified of it. She went on and on about how it can't be stopped, how it was a 'spirit of destruction…'" Trixie shuddered.

"Well," Shining Armor quipped, "that's all sorts of ominous, isn't it?"

Trixie shook her head. "At any rate… Trixie… Trixie would like to make a request."

"Aye?" Luna frowned as Trixie looked down at the ground.

"Trixie…" The blue mare swallowed, trembling. "Trixie doesn't know what to do. That's why Trixie came here. I… I need help. Please. Help me. Help us."

There was a moment of silence before Luna rose to her feet, throwing her starry mane back.

"That, my little pony, I can do."

* * *

Graham leaned back in his chair, staring at the observation screen hovering in front of him.

"That explains a lot of things," he said softly, tapping on the hovering holographic screen as he continued listening to the conference.

* * *

"Alright," Chrono rapped his knuckles on the table, as though to call order to the proceedings. "So… we've got the Book. We've got the Book's Mistress. What do we do now?"

"Completing the book is out of the question," Zafira grunted. "We know what will happen now if the Book's pages are filled."

Trixie blinked. "Um…what happens?"

"The Book goes berserk and destroys the world," Vita replied bluntly.

"Oh, that make- wait, WHAT?!"

Chrono nodded. "Unfortunately, that's correct."

Trixie swallowed. "Um… a-are you sure? Trixie understands that the Book is dangerous, but…"

"Unfortunately," Signum said neutrally, "given the evidence, I must say that what Vita says is true."

Trixie looked up at Signum in irritation. "Were you four going to warn me about the fact that I was carrying something like that around?"

"It's not entirely their fault," Chrono replied. "If Signum and Vita are any indication, the Wolkenritter's memories were edited to prevent them from revealing this information."

"Oh…" Trixie glanced down, then inhaled. "Soooo," Trxie drawled with a nervous smile on her face, "does anypony have a plan?"

"There are many factors that must be accounted for," Luna replied. "The presence of both intelligences… the instability of the Book's defense systems…"

Twilight hmmed softly, a hoof rubbing her chin gently.

"Is there some way that you could access the Book's programming?" Chrono looked at Luna. "After all, if you could somehow-"

"Nay. Though that would make the task infinitely simpler, it would require us to have administrative access. And we find it highly doubtful that the Book would allow us that at this time. We also do not know what modifications have been made to its programming."

"Can't Trixie just give you access?"

Shamal shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Until the Book is activated, it will not recognize commands from its user. That's the whole reason that our Mistress is in the state she's in."

"And I think it's safe to say that we don't want the Book to activate," Vita groused.

"If we can't do that, then why don't we just blast it with the Elements of Harmony?" Shining Armor frowned. "From what I've heard, it's worked before…"

"A possibility, but one that would be best left to a last resort." Luna shook her head. "I know not how the Elements would react with the Book's core."

Twilight's eyes widened. "That's it! The core! Trixie!"

Trixie blinked. "Huh?"

"You said earlier that the Book was able to wake you up because it could access Shamal's love for Fancy Pants, right?"

"Um… yes. What's your point?"

"If the spirit that woke you up is still Nyx, then she must have some connection to the Examia shard. Which means that she gains energy from emotions, particularly positive emotions. So if Nyx can gain power from love, then let's _give her love!_"

"How… would that even work?" Fate looked at her big sister as Twilight began to grin.

"Simple! Love! If we hit the Book with a concentrated blast of pure love-fueled magic, it should supercharge Nyx. And I bet if we can get Nyx on our side, then this Nachtwal or whatever it is wouldn't stand a chance!"

"An interesting idea, Twilight Sparkle," Luna rubbed her chin contemplatively.

"Okay, wait." Chrono raised a hand. "I'm a little confused here. You're actually suggesting that we shoot the Book of Darkness with _raw love_?"

"Why not?"

"Well… first of all, how would we even manage that? I mean, I understand that the Examia translates emotions into power. How, I don't know, but that's beside the point. But you're talking about channeling an emotion and shooting it at something. Is that even possible?"

"Emotional energy is still energy, Chrono," Twilight replied. "We just need enough of it."

"That leads me to my second question," Chrono replied. "Where exactly are we going to get enough 'love' to hit the Book with?"

"Well, Chrono." Twilight smirked. "I just happen to know somepony who has a special talent for love magic. Princess Luna, where's Cadence?"

Shining Armor coughed. "She's… um… on a goodwill visit to Saddle Arabia at the moment…"

Twilight blinked. "How did you know that?"

Shining Armor's cheeks went a bit pink. "Um… Captain of the Royal Guard? Duh?"

"Oh. That makes sense."

Yuuno chuckled, drawing a glare from Shining and a quizzical glance from Twilight. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" Yuuno coughed and put on a stoic expression. "Nothing at all."

"I still can't believe we're actually talking about using weaponized love," Chrono said with a groan.

"Is it really so strange, Chrono?" Yuuno peered down the table at him. "Considering everything else we've seen?"

"I suppose not. Fine, let's go with this. Why not?"

Twilight turned to look to Luna. "When should we get started, Princess?"

Luna was frowning at Twilight, causing the smaller unicorn to shift nervously. "Very well. Though we must admit that this plan is most unorthodox and fraught with peril, it may well be the most effective option. But do you think it wise, Twilight Sparkle, to place Cadence in harms way?"

"I know it's risky," Twilight replied, "but right now it's the best strategy that I can think of. Besides, Cadence is the only pony I know who could even think of pulling this off."

Luna hesitated. "We are unsure of this…"

"Your Majesty," Shining Armor looked to her, "I will personally ensure Princess Cadence will not come to harm. I swear it as Captain of the Royal Guard."

Luna looked to the stallion, then nodded. "Very well. We shall hold you to that oath, Captain. However, for safety we must suggest that we rally the Elements to our banner as well. If the Elements of Harmony will be necessary, then it would be wise to have their bearers at the ready."

"Wait, Trixie is confused." Trixie tilted her head. "Who exactly are the bearers of the Elements?"

Twilight smiled slightly at the showmare. "They're my friends… You actually met a couple of them when you were last in town, Trixie."

"When I… you mean…" Trixie blankly stared at Twilight as her jaw gaped open.

"Miss Twilight," Shamal said nervously as Trixie swayed, muttering under her breath, "our Mistress is in poor health as it is. Please refrain from giving her any further shocks."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Knight Signum?"

Signum blinked as the voice addressed her. Her head turned slowly to face Princess Luna, the dark alicorn quietly looking at her as the meeting slowly broke apart.

"Would you please accompany us? We would like to have a word with you in private."

Signum frowned, glancing over at Trixie. At the blue unicorn's nod, she slowly rose to her feet and followed after Luna. As they exited the room, a pair of guards quickly fell into step behind her. Signum could feel their eyes on her, hear their hoofsteps as they thudded against the carpeted floor. However, she kept her attention on the mare ahead of her.

Signum was… tired. Though perhaps tired was not an adequate description of her state. The revelations she had received about the Book of Darkness, the reunion with her Mistress… it had all left her with an ache in her heart, like a muscle long left unstretched.

And then there was the matter of Luna. There she was… the one who had created the Book of Darkness. The source of her woe and the cause of so much pain. The mare whose voice reminded her of…

She shook her head, suppressing a shudder at the memories as she followed Luna out into the late afternoon sun.

"Leave us," Luna commanded over her shoulder as they approached a wide, rectangular expanse of sand.

"Your Majesty, we're not to-"

"Leave us."

The guards bowed slightly at the command, backing away and trotted off as Luna stopped in the middle of the field.

Signum's feet crunched softly on the sand as she came to a halt. Though she had not seen such a space in a long time, she recognized a practice field when she saw it.

"You seem to see me as an enemy, Knight Signum," Luna said, slowly stepping out of her black shoes, floating them away with a flick of her horn.

"You must forgive me, Princess," Signum replied. "But it is difficult for me to trust you."

"Is it?" There was a soft click as Luna removed the gleaming black peytral from about her neck, the heavy collar settling alongside her shoes.

"Aye. What prisoner would trust the architect of the prison?" Signum shifted her weight slightly, testing the ground beneath her feet. The field was well maintained; the thin layer of sand forming a cushion over the firmer earth below.

"A fair statement," Luna replied, removing the crown from her brow as she turned to face Signum. "I blame you not for such a sentiment. But you must understand; I am not thy true enemy."

"But an enemy you remain in my eyes," Signum replied harshly.

Luna nodded, her horn glowing. There was a faint flicker of navy blue light before a small talisman appeared beside Luna's head; a thin, diamond-bladed dagger attached to a silver chain. Signum blinked as Luna smiled faintly.

"I believe this belongs to you?" The Device floated over to Signum. Signum reached up and carefully plucked it from the air.

"I believe you said, 'if you want to prove your point, prove it with strength.'" Luna smile faintly, her wings extending and stretching with a loud flap. "There are some beliefs, some ideas, some views, that cannot be expressed well through pretty words alone. They must instead be shown through battle, through the glorious clash of arms."

Signum looked up at Luna, her eyes narrowed. "You expect me to fight you, Princess?"

"Aye. Which is why I come before you not as a Princess, but as a fellow warrior." Luna shook her mane out as her shadow lengthened. A pair of crescent-moon blades emerged from the darkness, glinting like mother-of-pearl colored ice under the slowly lowering sun. "I am Luna al-Mithra, the Sword of Equestria. These blades of mine bear no name, but sharply do their edges bite."

Signum frowned, then slowly raised her Device up, the chain swinging from her fingers as she answered in kind. "I am Signum of the Wolkenritter, the General of the Blazing Flame. My sword is Laevatein."

"Well met, Signum and Laevatein." Luna said with a smile. "I have partially released the seal on your Device. Call your blade forth."

Signum nodded slowly. "Laevatein! Set up!"

**"JA!"**

There was a loud crackle of flame as the Device ignited. The sword assembled swiftly, the pieces clicking into place with a crack and a swirl of purple embers. Signum reached up, grasping the scabbard as it too formed, slipping it onto her hip and sliding the blade home.

"As a courtesy, given your lessened state," Luna said calmly, "I will only use these blades and the strength of my body, nothing more. We fight until first blood is drawn. Do these conditions satisfy you?"

"Yes," Signum replied curtly as she shifted her stance, her sword hand gripping Laevatein's handle tight. With the seal still placed on her Linker Core and no cartridges, she wouldn't be able to use her advanced abilities, nor her Knight Clothing. Despite the handicap, however, Signum could feel her blood grow warm again. This was something she understood. Something simple. Something clear.

From her stance and the glint in her eyes, Luna seemed to share her feelings. The blades hovered before Luna, held telekinetically at the ready.

A tiny breeze stirred Signum's hair.

The two warriors sprang forwards at the same time, hooves and feet kicking up sand. Their blades locked with a ringing of steel on steel, sparks spraying out from the force of their clash.

* * *

"I see retirement has been treating you well, Fancy Pants."

Fancy Pants shook his head, quietly sipping his tea as he sat across from his sovereign and former employer. "A quiet life of rich food and pleasant company in the center of Equestrian culture? I would certainly say so."

"Cookie?"

"Thank you." Fancy quirked an eyebrow as she presented the platter, levitating one up and nibbling. "Mmm, Trottingham shortbread with dark chocolate, unless I miss my guess. You're spoiling me."

"Hardly. If I remember correctly, your predecessor told me you scarfed these down whenever you got the chance," Celestia replied playfully.

"Well, you can hardly blame an urchin for his table manners." Fancy chuckled before munching contentedly on the cookie.

"Nor can I blame him for taking in someone like Trixie Lulamoon." Celestia's eyes narrowed slightly, her lips quirking "Or being quite taken by a certain member of the Wolkenritter."

"Going straight to the heart of the matter, are we?" He sighed, taking a sip of his tea before clearing his throat. "In my defense, the revelation of their actual identity came as something of a shock to me. And I did implore Trixie and Shamal to seek the aid of the crown…"

Celestia waved a hoof. "It's quite alright Fancy. I don't see anything particularly wrong with your actions. True, bringing it to my attention directly would have been wise, but given your personal involvement it was only natural for you to hesitate."

"Ah." Fancy Pants exhaled, wiping his brow with a handkerchief as Celestia giggled softly.

"Of course, this doesn't mean I'm not curious…" Celestia raised her teacup and took a sip, peering over the rim of the cup as she lowered it from her lips. "What is your opinion of Trixie?"

"My opinion of her?"

"In your opinion as a Kingmaker," Celestia continued, setting her teacup down, "do you believe Trixie is a threat to Equestria, given her current possession and leadership of the Wolkenritter?"

_I should have expected this,_ Fancy thought to himself as he levitated another cookie to his lips, biting it in half and chewing before speaking. "Mmm… that is a question, isn't it?"

Celestia quirked an eyebrow.

"In my professional opinion… and mind you, this is merely based on what I've observed and from Shamal's admittedly biased reports," he said, stirring his tea with the bit of cookie, "Trixie is a prideful, ambitious, ego-driven individual with an exceedingly high opinion of herself. However, though her flaws are more than readily apparent, she is not a bad pony. She demonstrates a moderate degree of leadership potential, shows initiative and impressive drive, and has so far resisted the temptation to use her subordinates for nefarious purposes. As of this moment, I do not think Trixie is a threat to Equestria, so long as she has somepony to keep an eye on her and curtail her more negative traits."

"Ah." Celestia nodded. "Good. That's good to hear."

"Believe me, I'm as relieved as you are," Fancy crunched his way through the rest of the cookie, swallowing before continuing. "I'd have hated to have to neutralize her. Despite her boastfulness she's quite pleasant. And given whom she's descended from, that's saying a good deal."

"You mean Mystica Lulamoon?"

"Ah, you're familiar with her as well?"

Celestia smiled. "I'll admit, I don't often visit the movies due to my schedule, but I know of her. I've received reports on her from Silver Screen. Not pleasant ones, either."

"I've similar rumors from my friends in Los Pegasus as well." Fancy shook his head. "Shame. She's quite a lovely mare."

"Indeed. However, that's none of your concern. You're retired, after all. How is your eye, by the way?"

"Not bad. I may have to get a better prescription for my monocle, but thank you for asking."

Then there was an urgent knock at the door. Celestia glanced up as Fancy turned around to look at the door. "Enter," she called. The door swung open as a guard stepped in, looking worried.

"Your Highness," he said, "it's Princess Luna."

"What of her?"

"It appears she's engaged one of the prisoners in a duel."

Celestia blinked. "She what?"

"They're currently fighting on the practice grounds."

The Sun Princess shook her head and sighed. "Fancy, do excuse me for a moment. I have to make sure my darling little sister doesn't get into any trouble."

"Of course." Fancy Pants nodded as Celestia rose to her feet and strode out of the room. He paused, hmming softly as he rose to his feet and walked over to the window, peering down at the courtyard below. It was a ways down, but he could see two figures moving about in the pitch below, the area quickly being surrounded by other ponies. He levitated another cookie from the plate and nibbled idly as he watched.

* * *

Sister Schach Nouera stood just behind the ring of guards that had formed just outside the practice area. What had originally begun as an idle stroll to collect her thoughts had changed very quickly when she had followed a group of racing guards.

She stood there, slightly entranced by the scene playing out before her. Signum and Luna danced about each other, their blades casting off sparks in great arcs as they clashed. Neither fighter was giving ground as hooves and feet scattered the packed sand. Neither spoke, save for soft grunts from effort or hissed intakes of breath.

Luna's movements were fluid and quick, near continuous as she circled around Signum. She didn't move like a pony; she moved like a predator, like a hunting cat that just happened to have hooves. Her blades were guided by nothing but her will alone, the strikes flowing in quick, slicing arcs that seemed to make the air sing.

Signum, meanwhile, seemed more than capable of matching the dark mare. The Knight moved like a brushfire; swift and sure and ever-constant in speed. She kept Luna at length using her much longer sword, parrying Luna's strikes with blade in one hand and scabbard in the other. Her own darting slashes and thrusts were precise and smooth, though her attacks were a bit more cautious than Luna's much wider swings.

Schach considered herself a competent knight. One didn't rise to the position she did without some talent. However, watching the two masters on the field made her feel like a novice again.

_I've never seen a duel this intense before,_ she thought to herself as Signum pressed in, her sword clashing with Luna's blades, pushing the alicorn into a defensive posture. _Not even the arms masters at the Saint Church fought at this level of skill. And yet, there's no killing intent behind their movements…_

"What in the hell is going on!?"

Schach blinked, turning as she saw Chrono and Shining Armor running up towards her, followed close behind by Yuuno Scrya. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"How the hell did Signum get her sword? I thought the Wolkenritter were under control!" Chrono reached into his sleeve, producing his Device, only to pause as one of the guardsponies looked at him, his horn lighting up.

"Lieutenant Point," Shining said as he stepped forward, "lower your horn and allow us by."

"Sorry Captain," the guardspony replied, "but we're under orders to not let anyone interfere."

"On whose orders?"

"Princess Luna's, sir."

"This is ridiculous," Chrono growled. "You expect us to stand back while those two are fighting like that?"

"I'm afraid so. Her Majesty was quite clear on it."

"And you're fine with this?"

"Enforcer," Schach said calmly, "I don't think either Signum or Princess Luna intend on killing each other."

Chrono glanced over to her. "Is that so?"

"You three have been in battles before, right. You've felt the tension, the killing intent in your opponents…" Schach shook her head. "But this… this is different."

"Now that you mention it," Yuuno rubbed his chin, "the atmosphere is different from the fight over Neighagra. It's hard to describe…"

"It's because it's a duel between two individuals from an ancient era."

Schach blinked as the sunlight intensified slightly. Princess Celestia slowly landed with a great, heavy wing beat, her eyes looking past the gathering to the dueling pair.

"Your Majesty," Shining Armor bowed his head as Celestia cantered toward them.

Celestia inclined her head to him. "Captain. Enforcer, I believe Sister Schach is correct. This is no duel to the death. They are trying to understand each other."

"They're what?" Chrono blinked.

"The Ancient Belka had a curious tradition," Schach said, crossing her arms. "There was a belief, particularly among ritter of a high enough standing and face, that dueling was a way to come to an understanding of one another. A way of stripping away pretense to reach the heart of one's opponent. The goal wasn't to 'win,' per se, but to know one's opponent. You could think of it as a very aggressive form of discourse."

"That's ludicrous…"

"That's because you come from a different culture," Schach replied. "Signum is an Ancient Belkan Knight. It's likely, given her skill, that she herself has fought similar duels."

"And my sister is much the same way," Celestia shook her head as Luna sprang forwards, pushing Signum back as she clashed blades with her, forcing the Knight into a crouched stance. "Though I find the practice to be foolish myself. It's likely Luna initiated the duel herself."

"So, you're saying Luna's trying to win Signum over by… by fighting her?" Yuuno blinked as Schach nodded.

"I think so. Signum is… torn." Schach glanced back as Signum broke free of the clash, sliding between Luna's legs. The Princess turned, parrying her stroke as she spun to face her opponent. "I don't think she trusts Luna… or us. Maybe this is Her Majesty's way of showing her that they're not so different."

"So what do we do?" Chrono grumbled, flipping S4U's Standby Form over his fingers.

"We wait."

* * *

Signum moved back, her feet shuffling across the dirt as she parried Luna's strokes, her hair swaying behind her as she replied with a powerful thrust that was deflected by Luna's sharp horn. She drew her arm back in a flash, Luna's blade just missing her wrist as it scraped along Laevatein's blunt back edge.

Her emotional weariness and stress had melted away, replaced by an adrenaline high fed by the rush of battle. Her muscles ached gently as she parried and retaliated, sword and scabbard flashing out to meet her opponent's dual weapons, her breath coming out hot and quick, her skin slick with sweat.

_So, this is Testarossa-Sparkle's teacher_, she thought idly as she broke away from Luna, the two circling each other slowly. Signum recognized the tiny hints and tells that Fate had when they had clashed over Neighagra; neck movements, flicks of the horn, tells that Luna shared. Tells that had been transferred from master to pupil.

Luna's coat glistened with sweat, her lips marked with a hint of lather, though her eyes were locked on Signum. Her muscles, strong and lean, rippled under her dark coat as she moved. There was a sense of purpose in her movements, a poise and confidence that Fate lacked.

And though she hated Luna… she couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration.

_Why?_

Signum blinked as she heard that foreign voice whisper in her mind. Her stance stiffened as her eyes hardened. _Must you ask?_

_I feel that I must._ Luna met her gaze, her blade raised high, her tail flicking as she slowly cantered sideways, matching Signum's speed.

_You are the one who created the Book of Darkness. You are the cause of all this. Why should I not loathe you?_ Signum leaped forwards, slashing down vertically at Luna's head, only for the mare to swat her blade away.

_I can not dispute my part in this tragedy._ Luna stepped in, body-checking Signum to push her back. Luna launched her blades out again, one after another, forcing Signum to parry.

_Then you admit your guilt!_ Signum circled around Luna, slicing at her open barrel.

_Aye._ Luna caught the blade with the inside of one crescent, pushing it up and away as she turned. _But to lay the vast burden at my hooves alone is to miss the truth of the matter._

Signum stepped backwards as Luna began to slash at her, the shining blades like the claws of a great beast. Sparks sprayed with each parry and block as she kept distance between herself and Luna.

_The Book left my hooves long before you were conceived, Knight Signum, and was made into what it is now by your own people,_ Luna brought her blades about, catching Laevatein in a pincer. With a swing of her neck, the sword was pulled from Signum's grasp, the blade whirling in the air before landing point-down in the sand.

Signum turned and lobbed the scabbard at Luna's head. The Princess knocked the projectile away as Signum dashed past, diving past Luna's strike and grabbing up her sword once more. Signm flourished the blade, her scabbard reappearing at her hip as she sheathed it, her stance widening as her sword-hand rested in its hilt. It was the stance she used when performing a quick-draw. _And yet,_ Signum replied coolly, _it was your design that they built upon._

_Aye. But now I seek to repatriate my old sin._ Luna turned to face her, blades held before her at eye level, her gaze analytical. _To help undo what has been wrought in my long absence. Do you hate me so that you would deny my aid?_

Signum bared her teeth. _Be gone from my mind. I place no trust in such words. Your whispers are as foul as hers._

_Whose?_

Signum's hand tightened. She could hear the whispering from outside the field of battle. _I hear her whispers when we are unmade. The whispers of a wretch, mouthing apologies in vain. The others may not hear her, but I do. Empty words begging forgiveness that it does not deserve, just like yours._

_Whose?_

_I haven't seen her face… but she calls herself 'the last vestige of the night.'_

That seemed to give Luna pause, before she sighed heavily. _I see. So I remind you of her._

_Yes._

_Is that why you mistrust me? That I share her voice?_

_It is but one of many reasons._

_Then what may I do to give you reason to believe me? I speak no falsehood…_

_Then cease with this meaningless babble!_ Signum could feel the tension rise. _I have little patience for your excuses. Come! Come and show me your mettle if you dare! _

Luna pawed at the ground, her wings flapping and then pulling tight against her side. _Then dare I shall, Knight._

Signum let out a hiss of breath as Luna charged her. There was no oblique approach, no darting motion. Just a straightforward and direct charge. Did she expect her to dodge out of the way?

There was a rasp of steel on steel as Signum drew Laevatein, her strike as quick as lightning.

There was a noise like shattering glass as her blade cut through Luna's crescent swords, the pieces flying in all directions. Time seemed to slow down as Luna lowered her head. Her sword slowly finished its arc up, then turned and began its downward swing, a swing that would easily cut through anything in its path.

Signum was vaguely aware of a distant shout when she felt a sting on her neck. Her eyes went wide as Luna stopped, her eyes glaring up at her, daring her to let the blow fall.

* * *

Schach tried to breathe as she stared at the scene before her.

Both fighters had frozen. Signum stood there, her sword pointed slightly upwards, eyes wide with shock. Slowly, she stepped back, her scabbard hanging limply as the hand that held it went to the hidden side of her neck.

Luna, meanwhile stood there, eyes narrowed and wings folded tight. The tip of her horn was dyed a dark crimson, a few drops slowly following the groove of her horn.

"First blood," Luna said calmly.

Signum panted, slowly going to one knee. "You charged at me."

"I did," Luna replied.

"You knew what my stance meant," Signum replied.

"I did. A direct approach was the only option that would not violate the agreement I laid down. Had you continued your strike, you would have likely taken my head."

"And yet," Signum closed her eyes, "you did so anyway."

"Aye, that I did."

Signum sighed, shaking her head as she thrust her sword into the ground, rising slowly to her feet. "I considered it… taking your head, I mean."

"And yet you chose not to. Why?

"I…" Signum bowed her head. "You have been a worthy opponent. To do so would have been to defy the courtesy you have shown me. I have been a fool."

"A great many are fools, Knight Signum, but few will admit to it." Luna glanced off to the side. "Scrya!"

Schach glanced over as the young man stiffened. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Tend to Signum's wound."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Schach stepped aside as Luna walked through the ring of guards, passing Yuuno as she did so. The night princess looked at the group before settling her gaze on Celestia. "Were you watching, sister?"

Celestia nodded. "I was. You were in fine form today, Luna."

Luna flicked her tail and glanced aside. "Thank you."

Schach coughed. "Your Majesty?" She bowed slightly at Luna turned to look at her. "It was a pleasure to watch the two of you fight."

Luna smirked slightly, then quirked an eyebrow as Chrono coughed. "Yes, Enforcer?"

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Chrono said calmly, "do you think this was a wise decision? Dueling her so openly?"

"I believe it so." Luna glanced back as Signum knelt down, letting Yuuno's healing spell work on her wound. "Perhaps this was the sort of release she needed…"

Signum turned to look over at her, then bowed her head. Her sword glittered, then glowed and shrank back down into its Standby Form, the tiny dagger landing on the ground.

* * *

As day slowly sank toward night, the palace seemed to quiet down. After the grand drama earlier that day, Shining Armor was thankful for it. If nothing else, it gave him time to think while doing his evening checks, particularly on the visitor that would soon be gracing Canterlot once more.

_Cadence is coming back._ That thought alone sent simultaneous shivers of worry and elation down his spine. On the one hoof, he hadn't seen Cadence in… it felt like forever. Being a Princess, Cadence was always traveling about Equestria and through other countries on missions of goodwill and peace. And from what he'd heard in her letters to him, she was quite popular. Still, his heart ached to see her again; her all-too-brief breaks between trips were like brief oases in the huge, sandy desert that was his love life.

On the other hoof, Cadence was being called back to help with the Book of Darkness. As much as he loved his darling little sister, Shining Armor almost wanted to give Twilight a piece of his mind about exposing Cadence to such danger. True, he realized that Cadence was a Princess and could likely handle herself, but this was Cadence they were talking about. He'd never forgive himself if even a single hair of her flawless mane was harmed…

"Psst! Hey, Shining!"

"Gah!" The stallion jerked out of his reverie as he heard a voice. He quickly glanced around, only to pause as a small, purple-scaled hand gestured urgently to him from a nearby alcove.

"Spike?"

The little dragon peeked his head out and shushed him loudly, then violently gestured for him again. Shining quirked an eyebrow, then slowly trotted over and stepped into the alcove.

Spike was pressed up against the wall, peeking out furtively in the direction Shining came from. "Just the pony I needed to talk too. Were you followed?"

Shining blinked. "Followed?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…" Shining leaned out of the alcove, then back in. "No? Spike, what're you…"

"Shhh… dude, just listen to me for a second, alright?" Spike peeked out again, searching the hall quickly before turning back to Shining. "There's something totally weird going on."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You know those two cats that General Gills Grahamcracker always has with him?"

"You mean Admiral-"

"Shhh!" Spike shushed him again. "I'm using an ally-as for him… You know, a fake name? That way, if someone hears us, they won't know we're talking about him."

"Spike," Shining groaned, "this better not be one of your pranks…"

"No! No dude, just listen. Anyway, you know those two cat-girls? I think they're up to something."

"Uh huh?" Shining Armor quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Okay, here's what happened… earlier this afternoon, before you guys went to get Trixie, I kinda wandered off to do my own thing. I mean, Twilight was hanging with that annoying little brat Vita, and you know I don't get along well with girls her age, so I was like 'to hay with this noise' and I-"

"I know, I know, Twilight told me. So-"

"Okay, so after you guys split, I decided to take a walk around the Palace. You know, cool my head… and that's when I saw 'em. They were just walking around, looking real casual. Too casual. Now, I don't know about you, but those two give me the heebie-jeebies real bad. So when I saw them, I decided to follow them. You know, sneaky. I don't think they saw me because, hey, who pays attention to little ol' Spike?"

"So you saw them sneaking around?"

"Well," Spike scratched one of his ear-fins. "Kinda. A couple of times I lost sight of them because they'd turn into a cat or fly off or something. One time they split up, so I had to figure out which one to follow. Anyway! The point is, I saw them being all sneaky and suspicious, like they were up to something!"

Shining Armor sighed. "Has Twily been reading spy novels to you before bedtime or something? You do realize that 'From Zebrica With Love' is fiction, right?"

"No! Dude, I'm serious here!"

"Okay, okay," Shining shook his head. "Let's say that you're right and the Liese Twins are sneaking around the palace for some reason. Why?"

"I don't know!" Spike stomped his little foot. "I just know they were sneaking around a lot of weird places!"

"Like where?"

"Well," Spike began to tick off his fingers. "Like the guard's training area, the royal gardens, the entrance to the Royal Archives, the royal library, near the royal quarters, the roof of that weird northeastern tower nopony ever goes to…"

"Huh…" Shining frowned. "That does seem odd."

"I know, right?" Spike nodded. "You gotta arrest them, quick!"

"Wait, what?"

"Dude, I'm positive they were up to something! What if they were… like… I dunno, planting something?"

"Planting something?"

"Yeah!"

Shining sighed. "Spike, look. I'll admit that the whole sneaking around thing is a bit weird, but that's going a bit far. The Liese Twins are Admiral Graham's Familiars. If they were doing something like that, then that'd jeopardize the Admiral's diplomatic relations with the Princesses. Did you actually see them plant anything?"

"Well… no, but-"

"In that case, dude, you need to chill."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Spike huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's that, well, maybe you're letting your imagination get ahead of you. You can't just make wild accusations without actual evidence. Now, if it'll help, I'll see if I can't have some of the guards check the areas you told me about in the morning."

"But what if something happens by then? What if they figure-"

"Spike," Shining Armor sighed, "just calm down, okay? If there is something weird going on, we'll handle it, alright?"

Spike grumbled softly under his breath. "Fine."

"Good." Shining reached up and gently rubbed Spike's head. "Now why don't you head back to your room? Twily's probably worried about where you've been all day."

The little dragon huffed and grumbled softly. Shining watched him pad off, then shook his head as he resumed his patrol.

* * *

"Have the arrangements been made, sister?"

Celestia nodded as she walked alongside Luna. "They have. I've received a reply from Cadence; she shall be arriving early tomorrow afternoon. The Elements of Harmony will arrive close to the same time."

Luna nodded silently, causing Celestia to glance at her. "Is something the matter, Luna?"

"I am… worried, sister."

"About Cadence?"

Luna nodded, glancing away as she stopped. "Aye. To put her at risk… Though well do I understand the necessity, I can feel naught but fear at the prospect."

"Lulu," Celestia turned and nuzzled the smaller alicorn's cheek, "it's okay to be worried. But Cadence has grown into a strong mare on her own. I'm sure that she'll be fine. And she'll have everypony with her to protect her."

"Will such measures be enough, though?" Luna closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tia… I can nay risk losing her. Not as I lost Aria…"

"You won't," Celestia replied, lifting Luna's head gently with one hoof. "I can promise you that. I'll do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

* * *

"So, that's their plan."

Graham tapped on the glowing holographic panel, hiding it as he rose from his desk, stepping out of the office and flicking off the lights.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sunset Part Two

Shining Armor strode down the avenue as he inspected his soldiers, the pegasus honor guard having formed up in two rows along the landing area. It was only proper; after all; a VIP was soon arriving via chariot, and thus was required to be greeted properly. Which was also why he himself was in full dress. His royal purple and gold armor was polished until it gleamed, his helm's plume was carefully brushed and stiff, his coat flawlessly groomed and his hooves so polished that he could see his reflection when he looked down. He was the picture of excellence and military form, a model Captain.

The fact that Princess Cadence was coming had absolutely nothing to do with his behavior or appearance, and there wasn't a thing anypony could do to prove it.

Shining's hooves clicked on the paving stones as he walked towards the doors, where his two little sisters were waiting. Twilight looked at him with an amused smile.

"Gee Shining," Twilight chided him as he came to a militarily precise halt, "I don't think I've seen you this polished since… well, ever."

Shining snorted softly. "A Princess is arriving in Canterlot, Twilight," he replied, dropping the familiar nickname. He was officially on duty, after all. "If nothing else, protocol demands that I should look my best. Otherwise, it'd reflect poorly on the Royal Guard."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "This is Cadence we're talking about Shining. I'm sure she'd be fine with however you'd look."

"True, but I should still look my best."

"I think he looks nice," Fate said, looking up at him. "But I'm a little lost here. I thought Equestria was ruled by Celestia and Luna. Where does Cadence fit in?"

"Cadence is Celestia's niece," Shining Armor replied. "As I understand it, she was adopted into the royal family when it was discovered she was an alicorn."

"So… what exactly does she do? Does she rule some part of Equestria that I've never heard of?"

"Not really," Twilight replied. "As best I understand, Celestia has had her acting as a goodwill ambassador to countries allied with Equestria."

"Oh." Fate nodded, then frowned. "Then why does she have the title of Princess?"

"Because she's an alicorn," Twilight replied. "Besides, she's technically a member of the royal family, so the title is appropriate."

"I suppose that makes sense." Fate scratched one ear, then tilted her head. "So, how do you know Cadence, Twilight?"

Twilight blushed as Shining chuckled. "Well, Cadence… sort of foalsat me when I was a little filly."

Fate stared up at Twilight. "Let me get this straight… you had an alicorn Princess for a babysitter?"

"Yeah."

"Wow… Trixie was right. You _are_ stupendously lucky."

"Hey, it wasn't like I asked her to…" Twilight blushed. "She just kinda… showed up one day and asked my parents if she could foalsit me. Though she was probably the best foalsitter ever. She always stayed around until really late at night."

Shining turned away from his sisters, trying not to show his nerves. _I wonder if Twily ever figured out why Cadence kept sticking around that late… especially after she went to bed…_

He glanced upwards as he heard the herald trumpets begin to ring as a golden chariot slowly dipped down from the sky drawn by two pale-coated pegasi guards. The conveyance slowly circled the courtyard before coming in for a landing. He felt his legs grow stiff and his heart thump in his chest as the chariot's slender passenger disembarked, her delicate, gold-shod hooves clicking on the stones as she walked.

Of all the mares in all the world, Shining Armor's heart belonged to only one. A mare with whose velvet-soft coat was the color of pink roses, whose eyes were like amethysts and whose mane and tail were like rivers of color, shimmering in long bands of gold, violet and red. A mare whose natural grace and beauty outshone even the prettiest and most well-dressed noble of the court, and whose heart was as pure and shining as the crystal heart she bore on her flank.

Shining Armor served Celestia, and served her well and happily. But for all of her grace and regal poise, Celestia didn't have a claim on his heart. That honor was reserved for the dainty hooves of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

"Cadence!"

Shining Armor was pulled out of his blissful contemplation as Twilight ran past him, meeting the Princess half-way. Cadence's playful smile split into a wide, happy grin as the two of them began to prance in place.

"Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake," they chanted in unison, miming along with each other in a greeting they'd used since Twilight was a filly, "clap your hooves and give a little shake!"

The pair soon collapsed into a fit of giggles as they embraced each other.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you, Twilight," Cadence smiled, tilting her head as she looked at her former charge. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Cadence. I hear you've been playing ambassador. How was Saddle Arabia?"

"Very hot. It's a beautiful place, but my word the heat is incredible. Half the time I was worried about melting into a puddle of sweat and pink goop." Cadence laughed as she walked towards Shining Armor, then paused as Fate nervously stepped forwards. "And this must be Fate!" Cadence smiled, slowly kneeling down before the golden pony so that they could see eye-to-eye. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Fate blinked. "You know me?"

"I do. Shining Armor told me that Twilight had a new little sister. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to meet you until now. Although he never mentioned how adorable you were."

Fate shifted nervously, pawing the ground with one hoof as she blushed.

"It's okay if you're nervous," Cadence said gently. "I don't mind. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"We will?" Fate glanced up at her.

"You will?" Twilight blinked as Cadence smiled.

"Well of course. I'm going to be staying in Canterlot for a while before my next trip…"

"You will?" Shining tried not to let his eagerness show.

Cadence smiled, turning from Fate to Shining Armor. "You sound surprised about that, Captain."

Shining Armor coughed softly and drew himself up to attention. "N-no your Highness. I'm not surprised at all! Welcome back, ma'am!"

Cadence giggled, putting a hoof to her lips as Shining's cheeks turned even pinker. "If you keep blushing like that Captain, you'll turn as pink as me!"

Twilight, meanwhile, rolled her eyes. "Cadence, stop teasing Shining. He's on duty right now."

"Sorry. Would you mind helping me with my things, Twilight?"

"Actually, I need to run," Twilight smiled weakly. "My friends should be arriving pretty soon, and I still need to find somepony before we meet them."

"Oh! Well, don't let me keep you. I'll still be here when you get back, after all."

"Okay. Come on Fate! Let's see if we can't find Rainbow."

Shining exhaled as Twilight and Fate trotted off, closing his eyes as he did so. When he opened them, he found himself eye-to-eye with Cadence.

"It's… been a while, your Highness," Shining said quietly.

"Yes, it has," Cadence smiled gently, a practiced royal smile that was dwarfed by the feeling in her gaze. "I missed Canterlot."

Shining nodded, trying to ignore the tightness in his throat as he felt her power wash over him. It was so much easier to do this through letters. At least then he could compose himself. When he was face to face like this, he felt like a clumsy foal. "There's… a lot in Canterlot to miss, your Highness."

"Yes, there is." She nodded, then turned and trotted back towards the chariot. "Come on, Shining. There's a few things I have to get before the porters descend on my luggage."

"At once, your Highness," he replied softly, drifting along behind Cadence in a blissful haze.

* * *

"How's the arm, Chrono?"

"Better, thanks." Chrono clenched and relaxed his hand as he walked alongside the young archeologist. "The medics say that the nerve damage has mostly healed. I'm just glad to have those blasted bandages off."

Yuuno nodded. "That's good. At least the burns have all healed up too. So, do you think you're back to fighting strength now?"

"Not entirely," Chrono shook his head. "I'm not fully healed yet. I've been advised to avoid using the Cartridge system unless absolutely necessary. I could probably get around that by using my off-hand, but…" He shook his head, then sighed.

"I'd probably try to avoid that. There's no use in destroying your body by overdoing it, Chrono. The last thing you need is to overstretch yourself. I'd hate to see you end up the hospital or worse just because you had to go to that extreme."

"Your concern is duly noted, ferret boy." Chrono smirked slightly. "I'll make sure to-"

"I'm serious, Chrono." Yuuno frowned at him, causing Chrono to pause. "I'd like to think after all this we're at least good enough friends for me to be concerned with your health."

Chrono blinked, then nodded. Despite himself, his smirk slowly relaxed into a smile "Thanks, Yuuno. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"However, my arm's the least of our worries," Chrono continued, changing the topic as they rounded a corner. "Do you think this is going to work? What if Princess Cadence doesn't agree to this?"

Yuuno shrugged. "We'll just have to see when we meet her. If not… well, we'll find some other way. Thought I have to admit, our options are looking a little limited."

"Yeah…" Chrono shook his head. "This is going to be kinda surreal."

"What? Oh…" Yuuno blinked. "You mean…"

"Yeah. After that little trip down memory lane the Princesses showed us, it's going to be interesting to meet her…"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, the landing area should be just up ahead."

Chrono paused as they began to enter the entryway to the landing area, the doors ahead of them opening. He was given further pause as a very, very pretty pink pony princess trotted through the doors. Her delicate tiara glittered in the sunlight coming through the windows, her coat shimmered softly and her lavender-tipped wings fluffed against her sides as she walked. Though slender and delicate, Chrono could feel a gentle roll of power wash past him. It wasn't the same sense of heat or cold he got from the other Princesses, but a sense of… elation.

_No doubt about it,_ Chrono thought to himself as he stared, _she's the real deal, just like Celestia and Luna. I just didn't expect her to be so… girly. And here I thought I was numb to this sort of thing._

"Wow," Yuuno said softly under his breath, causing Chrono to gently nudge him with an elbow to the ribs. The alicorn paused, then approached the two boys and inclined her head.

"How do you do?"

Chrono, thankfully, had the presence of mind to return the gesture. "Hello. I'm assuming that you're Princess Cadence?"

"I am. And you must be the humans that I was told about. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"As it is to meet you. I'm Enforcer Chrono Harlaown. And this is Yuuno Scrya."

Yuuno nodded politely, giving a mumbled hello Chrono shook his head. "Seriously Yuuno? I didn't expect you'd fall for it that easily…"

. Cadence blinked, then gasped. "Oh no! Just a moment."

Chrono exhaled as he felt the power recede. Yuuno blinked, then shook his head like a wet dog shaking off water. Cadence smiled sheepishly and scuffed the floor with one hoof.. "I so, so sorry. I'm not quite as good at restraining my power as Aunt Celestia is, so it tends to slip a little when I'm not paying attention."

"It's okay." Yuuno blushed, shifting slightly. "Really, I'm fine. Even without that glamour, I have to admit you're a very lovely Princess, your Majesty."

That elicited an eye roll from Chrono as Cadence giggled. "Why thank you. But please, just call me Cadence."

"Careful Yuuno." Shining Armor chuckled softly as he approached, a small treasure chest resting on his back as he walked. "I might have to have some of my guards talk to you if you try sweet talking royalty like that."

Yuuno blushed and raised his hands as Cadence gasped in mock-shock. "Shining! Be nice!"

Shining grinned. "Just a joke, Cadence."

_Why do I get the feeling it wasn't entirely a joke?_ Chrono kept his thoughts to himself as he coughed into one hand. "Would you mind if we walk with you, Princess? I'd like to talk to you about the reason you're here…"

"If you want, though I'd prefer to get settled in first. It's been a long trip after all"

"That's alright. I'd just like to go over the preliminaries."

Cadence nodded, then began to walk, Shining Armor falling in beside her. Chrono fell into step with the alicorn, Yuuno right behind him. "I assume that the Princesses told you why you're here, right?"

"Aunt Celestia's message had a general explanation of the situation," Cadence replied. "Though really, I'm not sure how much I can help. Outside of my talent for love magic, I'm nowhere as skilled or powerful as the other Princesses, but I'll help however I can."

"If Twilight's to be believed, that's exactly the sort of magic we need."

"Excuse me, Cadence?" Yuuno interrupted, walking a bit faster so that he could get into Cadence's line of sight. "I was wondering… when you say 'love magic,' what exactly do you mean?"

Cadence smiled. "Well, my special talent revolves around love. Without going into a real deep explanation, I know how to sense connections between others, strengthen their bonds, rekindle the love between individuals, even mend broken hearts…"

"I see," Yuuno rubbed his chin. "That's an amazing talent."

"I wouldn't call it _amazing_," Cadence blushed.

"Considering what love and friendship seems to do here in Equestria, I'd call it amazing."

"See Cadence?" Shining chuckled. "I keep telling you you're incredible…"

"I guess that includes your glamour as well?" Chrono added, which caused Cadence to blush. "I did feel a bit… happy before you turned it off."

"I really am sorry about that. Trust me, I know all too well how easy it is to abuse my kind of magic. I learned that lesson a long time ago."

"It's okay Princess, I believe you." Chrono raised a hand. "I wasn't implying anything like that."

"Thank you." Cadence sighed, then shook her head. "Let's talk about something more pleasant, shall we?"

"Of course. Out of curiosity, what's in the box?" Chrono gestured to the chest that Shining was carrying. "A chest that fancy must be quite valuable.

"Gifts for my aunt from the current Shah of Saddle Arabia," Cadence smiled. "Shah Talal's been hoping to repair the cultural exchange that his country used to have with ours."

"Oh?" Chrono blinked as Cadence nodded.

"Let's just say the previous Shah had… issues with my aunt."

"Oh yeah. I remember hearing about that while I was in training," Shining Armor shuddered. "Shah Akbar was a piece of work, from what I've heard."

"Dare I ask?"

Shining Armor snorted. "Shah Akbar was rather paranoid. He always thought Princess Celestia was always trying to ensnare him in some sort of trap. It didn't help that he didn't particularly like mares all that much."

_Given that this is Celestia we're talking about, I don't think his paranoia was unwarranted,_ Chrono thought to himself.

"Thankfully, Shah Talal's a proper gentlecolt," Cadence smiled, "and quite a charmer at that. Hopefully things should go smoothly."

"I hope so too," Chrono supplied.

Yuuno peeked around Chrono again. "So, how exactly do you know Twilight? From how she talked about you, the two of you must have been close."

"Oh, I've known Twilight since I was a teenaged filly," Cadence giggled. "Oh, the stories I could tell you two about her."

"Maybe later, once all this chaos is over with," Chrono replied. "I know I'd like to hear more about all this…"

"Right. If you boys could excuse me, I have a package to deliver to Aunt Celestia and a lot of unpacking to do. It shouldn't take too long."

"In that case, we'll leave you to it. We'll notify you after we meet with the Elements of Harmony."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you two."

"Nice meeting you too, Cadence," Yuuno waved as the mare and stallion trotted off. "Wow…"

"Yeah," Chrono replied, keeping his voice. "She's definitely cut from the same cloth as Luna."

"Maybe not exactly the same, but I could still feel it." Yuuno shook himself. "She's definitely in their power range. Maybe a little weaker, but not by too much."

"I still can't believe there's three of them," Chrono shook his head. "Maybe this crazy plan might have a chance after all."

* * *

_Okay Rainbow, you can do it this time. You can do this. You GOT this._

Rainbow Dash flexed her wings slowly, feeling the muscles stretch and flex as she moved them. The was a deep ache that reached down into her core, an ache that her lack of sleep didn't exactly help.

Sleep could wait, though. Rainbow had history to make for a second time.

The blue pegasus arched her neck, stretching the taut muscles before she slowly steadied herself, planting her hooves firmly on the ground, her front hooves bracing up against the parapet of the castle wall. She just had to try again. Just like when she was trying to do the Sonic Rainboom.

_Just got to concentrate. Just like fuzzy said; it's not all about the equations, it's about the feeling…_

Rainbow closed her eyes and launched, dropping off the edge of the castle before she swooped upwards, her wings slapping sharply against the mountain air of Canterlot. She felt the rush of air ruffle through her mane and tail as she gained altitude, slowly banking in a lazy spiral upwards. When she reached a high enough altitude she paused, took a deep breath, then dove.

Her wings beat powerfully as she accelerated in her steep dive, her breathing quick and controlled as she held her front hooves before her. She could feel the mach cone forming about her as she sped up, the wind whipping through her mane and flattening it back as she broke terminal velocity and kept going.

And then she felt it. It was like a static charge running over her coat. A thin tracery of lightning crackled over the mach cone as she clenched her teeth. Just like Yuuno had shown her on the monitor.

_That's it! There it is! Okay, now I just gotta focus. Focus on that energy. Grab a hold of it. Come on. It's so close…_

A shiver of power rippled up her body. For a brief moment, Rainbow felt the crackling aura of energy intensify. She could feel it. Taste it. She focused, trying to draw that sensation in…

And then she felt the cone go solid.

Rainbow's eyes went wide. _Oh no! I gotta break off before-_

Most ponies didn't get up enough speed to hit the sound barrier. Rainbow was one of the few ponies who knew, intimately, what if felt like to _bounce off_ that barrier. The mach cone bent around her, the air growing fluid before she stalled, then shot backwards as the barrier snapped back.

Rainbow went flying, careening back like a bullet from a sling-shot. Her limbs flailed as her wings flapped, desperately trying to recover from the loss of control. The world whirled into a weird, multi-colored blur of sky and ground as she spun out.

"Rainbow!"

She cried out as she heard Twilight's voice, followed by a sudden streak of gold as her tailspin was suddenly and sharply halted. She blinked dizzily, looking around at the golden haze glowing around her. There was a soft humming as Fate floated up to her, her eyes concerned.

"Are you alright?" Fate tilted her head slightly, her horn-glow matching the aura around her.

Rainbow groaned, shaking her head as she regained her bearings. "Yeah. Thanks pipsqueak, nice catch. You can let go now."

Fate nodded. Rainbow flapped her wings and slowly descended alongside Fate, landing on the parapet in front of a worried looking Twilight. "Hey Twilight. What's up?"

"I was looking for you. I haven't seen you since… well, since the day before yesterday. Where've you been?"

"Practicing," Rainbow Dash yawned loudly, then shook herself again, planting her hooves so she didn't sway. "No rest for the wicked, you know? Have to bring my 'A' game and all that…"

"That's putting it lightly. From the looks of things, you look like you've been up all night,"

Rainbow frowned. "Not _all_ night. I took a nap around midnight or so. And one before breakfast."

"What've you been practicing, anyway?" Twilight frowned, causing Rainbow to grunt in reply. "I mean, I know you and Yuuno were working on something."

"Yeah. And it's coming along just fine."

"Do you need some help or-"

"No." Rainbow glowered at Twilight.

"Rainbow…"

"Look, could you just drop it, Twi? I'm fine."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Alright. If you say so. Just make sure you don't end up like Applejack did…"

"Hey, I haven't stayed awake_ that_ long. I'm fine, really. Is there some reason you came looking for me?"

"I just wanted to find you. The girls should be coming in on a train from Ponyville here in a little while, and I was hoping you'd come with me to meet them at the station."

"A train?" Rainbow blinked. "You know, you'd think Celestia would send one of those shiny chariots she has. You know, like the one that brought you to Ponyville in the first place?"

'Those are only for emergencies. Besides, it's not like a train trip from Ponyville to Canterlot takes that long."

"Whatever. Look, I'll meet you at the train station in… what, an hour?"

"More like forty-five minutes. They're coming in on the one-o'-clock train from Ponyville."

"Right. I'll see you there."

"Rainbow…"

"Look Twilight, I'm kinda busy. I told you, I'll see you there, alright?"

Twilight huffed, puffing out her cheeks before hanging her head. "Fine. Just don't be late."

"I'm never late." Rainbow shook herself again and turned away, trotting down the castle wall. After a few moments, she paused, her ear twitching as she heard a second set of hooves clip-clopping after her. "I thought I told you I was okay."

"Yes, you did."

Rainbow glanced back, blinking at Fate. The filly scuffed a hoof on the ground, though her eyes didn't leave Rainbow's face. "Look, pipsqueak, I'm sorry I was rude. But I'm really not in the mood to play around with you right now."

"Is it because of what happened at Neighagra?"

Rainbow turned around with a loud grumble, facing Fate as she hung her head. "Yeah…"

"Rainbow, I-"

"Look, Fate, I know you want to cheer me up. And I appreciate it. But that's not what I need right now. I need to figure this out myself, okay?"

"Figure out what?"

"This whole…" Rainbow sighed, glancing around to make sure Twilight was out of earshot before she continued in a lower tone. "'how to make a Barrier Jacket' thing."

Fate blinked. "That's what you were talking to Yuuno about?"

"Yeah."

"But why did you have to hide-"

"Because I wanted to do it my way!" Rainbow stomped a hoof, causing Fate to step back. She closed her eyes and shook her head before continuing in a calmer voice. "Sorry. I just… I need to do this. I'm not like you and Twilight, Fate. I'm not a unicorn. I don't do magic like you guys. I just… I want to prove I can fly with you guys on equal footing, you know? Prove that I can keep up."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Rainbow smirked weakly, a hoof flipping her short mane back. "It's stupid and foolish… but I've got my pride. It hurt. I mean, the wound was bad, but getting knocked out of the sky and getting sent back to Canterlot was, like, a thousand times worse. It hurt because I couldn't do squat to help you. I mean, you saw what happened; I nailed Signum with a Sonic Rainboom and she just got right back up. And then she took me down with one hit…"

"Rainbow, she hit you because I was careless."

"Minor details," Rainbow waved a hoof before sighing, letting her wings droop. "I just hated being on the sidelines, you know? I don't like feeling useless or weak. So I figured I needed some way to level the playing field. That's why I went to fuzzy. I figured if anybody could help me figure out how to make my own Barrier Jacket, it'd be the kid without a Device. He'd get it."

"Is that why you didn't tell Twilight?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yeah. If Twilight heard about what I was trying to do, she'd make a huge deal about it and want to do it her way. Don't get me wrong, your big sis is cool for an egghead, but…"

Fate nodded, a smile causing her lips to quirk. "She can be very… excitable when it comes to research."

"No, really? I've seen fillies on Hearth's Warming Eve less excited than Twilight when she gets to hit the books."

That elicited a tiny giggle from Fate, which Rainbow joined in on. "Anyway," Rainbow continued, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Twilight, okay?"

"If that's what you want… though really, it'd make things a lot easier."

"I don't want it to be easy," Rainbow snorted. "I never do anything easy."

"Okay, I understand."

"Cool. Now, if you don't mind pipsqueak," Rainbow flexed her wings, "I'd like to give it another go before I have to get to the train station."

"Sure. Hey, Rainbow?"

The pegasus paused as she crouched, preparing to take off. "Yeah, pipsqueak?"

"When this is all over…" Fate blushed and glanced aside, "do you think you'd like to have a race with me? See who's the faster flier?"

Rainbow grinned. "You're on. But I'm gonna warn you right now Fate… you're gonna lose. Badly."

"Maybe. See you in a little while, Rainbow."

Rainbow smirked. "See you, pipsqueak."

* * *

The door to Celestia's private quarters slammed open with decidedly unbecoming loudness as Cadence entered.

"Aunt Celestia," she called out cheerfully, "I'm home!"

"Cadence!" Celestia laughed, rising from her spot at her desk as the smaller alicorn bounded towards her. The two embracing warmly, wings folding against each other. Cadence giggled, nuzzling against her white coat as she heard Shining Armor set the chest aside. "It's wonderful to see you, as usual. How was your trip? Any problems?"

"Uneventful, thankfully. The Shah sends his regards, and he was sad to see me go. I did, however, bring gifts from him." Cadence waved over towards the chest, walking over to Shining Armor as he stepped back.

Celestia followed behind her, nodding to the stallion. "Thank you, Captain. If you'll excuse us?"

"Your Majesty, your Highness." Shining bowed, then turned and trotted away. Cadence watched for a few moments as he left, admiring the view before turning back to her aunt, who had opened the chest.

"I must say, I've missed visiting Saddle Arabia. The beautiful desert sunsets, the sparkling oases…" Celestia sighed, levitating a delicate glass bottle filled with a opaque white oil from the chest's confines and uncorking the stopper. Her eyes went wide as she sniffed the contents, then half-lidded as she exhaled. "Mmmm, essence of the white desert rose. That's something I haven't smelled in a long time. If this new Shah was looking to get my interest, he's certainly piqued it."

_I thought you might like it, auntie,_ Cadence thought to herself as Celestia inhaled again, then sighed.

"Though I admit," Celestia continued, re-corking the bottle and glancing at Cadence with a quirked eyebrow, "it's curious how the Shah knew just what sort of perfume I'd like."

Cadence's smile grew a bit nervous. "Maybe he just got lucky?"

"Or maybe somepony offered a suggestion?" Celestia smiled as Cadence's poker-face fell, gently replacing the bottle. "Well played, Cadence, though you may have overreached. A commendable effort"

"I try." Cadence glanced about. "Where's Luna?"

"Oh, she's around." Celestia shook her head. "Probably trying to gather up the nerve to see you."

Cadence frowned. "I shouldn't be surprised. But still, it's been over a year now…"

"You know the reason why she's always like this when you're around, Cadence."

"I know. But I'm not Aria, auntie."

Celestia sighed. "I know that. And Luna knows that too. And she's trying very hard. But some wounds still hurt even when they've scarred over."

Cadence hung her head. It wasn't that Luna didn't love her. Far from it; Cadence's talents meant that she was acutely aware of just how much her grandmother loved her. That made Luna's hesitation and discomfort that much worse. It wasn't as bad as when Luna had first arrived and Cadence had learned about her lineage, but it was still less than pleasant. "I know… but…"

The door hinges groaned softly as it swung open. Luna stood on the other side, her face unreadable and her stance stiff. "Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not, Luna," Celestia replied, levitating the chest off to the side as Cadence turned to face her grandmother. "Please, come in."

Luna entered, pausing in front of Cadence. The dark alicorn met Cadence's eyes for a few moments before she glanced away. "Long has it been since last we spoke, Cadence. How fare you?"

"Well enough, Luna," Cadence replied. She didn't use the 'g-word' when speaking to Luna, instead going with her proper name. "How're you doing?"

"Passing fair. This recent business has given me much to occupy myself with."

"Oh really?"

Luna nodded, still not looking directly at her. "Aye. The matter of my work has given me much ease."

"Perhaps we should all have a drink? I'd imagine Cadence is a bit thirsty." Celestia supplied, taking a seat at the low table she kept for this sort of situation.

"Well, I wouldn't turn it down," Cadence admitted, following her aunt's example and taking a seat. Luna gave her sister a flat look, then lowered herself down onto a pillow as well.

Celestia hovered a tiny golden bell up from the table top and rang it gently. As though on cue, a serving-mare entered the room, balancing a tea tray atop her head.

"Thank you Chamomile. I think I can handle it from here." Celestia smiled, nodding to the mare before pouring.

_How in Equestria does she do that?_ Cadence thought to herself as she dropped several lumps of sugar into her cup, followed by a good deal of cream. _Does she have servants waiting like tea-serving ninjas or something?_

"Luna," Celestia said, blowing gently over the surface of the liquid, "perhaps you should tell Cadence about what you've been doing?"

"What she's been doing?" Cadence sipped, glancing over to Luna, who hadn't touched her cup.

"I… have taken on a student."

Cadence blinked. "Like Twilight? Wow. Who is it?"

"The filly named Fate. No doubt you have already met her."

"Twilight's little sister? When did that happen?"

"Not long after this current crisis began. She is an apt protégé."

"Well, I certainly hope so if she's Twilight's sister." Cadence giggled. "But that's good to hear. Is your relationship like Twilight and Celestia's?"

"Nay. We are not quite as intimate as our sister is with Twilight."

Celestia rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like she shares my bed, Luna."

"Hah." Luna snorted, picking up her cup and quaffing the contents. "If you were but to ask, she would no doubt leap at the chance with the eagerness of a pet hound. You may as well wrap a collar about her neck with thy name engraved upon it. 'Twould hardly be the first time such a sordid affair issued forth from thy bed chambers."

"Luna!"

Cadence giggled as Celestia's cheeks went pink. "I think she's got you there, auntie."

Celestia's only reply with a disdainful snort as she sipped her tea.

"However, my sister's sordid and debauched lifestyle is hardly the matter at hoof," Luna continued. "No doubt you wonder, Cadence, what purpose you have been summoned home for."

"I was wondering about that." Cadence glanced over to Luna. "I got the general idea from the message, and the nice young gentlemen I met did want to discuss it further…"

"Well, then perhaps we should discuss it at length at such a time. Once Twilight's allies arrive, the planning will commence in earnest."

"I'm not going to have any time to unpack, am I?" Cadence sighed.

"Thy belongings shall be stowed by the servants," Luna replied. "You, however, are needed elsewhere. It would do well that you meet that which you shall be facing…"

Cadence blinked. "What do you mean?"

Luna looked over at her. "You shall see soon enough."

_Yeah, that doesn't sound ominous at all,_ Cadence thought to herself as she drank her tea.

* * *

_Look at them, all cute and innocent. Just two innocent little kitties walking around… But who knows what lurks in their dark, feline hearts? I do._

A tiny purple and green shape pressed up against the wall, a pair of green eyes slowly peeking around the corner at the shape of two walking cat-girls. A pair of cat-girls who seemed unaware of just who was watching them.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this,_ Spike thought to himself, _even if it's the last thing I do. _

Spike slowly crept out from his hiding spot, then quickly dashed across the open hallway to another hiding spot, quickly taking cover behind the curtains hanging around the large window. From there, he quickly crawled down the hall, stopping to hide behind another curtain as the Liese twins paused.

_Shining's guards might not have found anything,_ Spike thought to himself, slowly tip-toeing out of hiding before darting down the hall to an open door, slipping inside like a tiny, chubby ninja. _But I know those two are up to something. I'll bet my scales on it._

Maybe it was the fact that he was used to Opalescence and her evil nature. Maybe it was the fact that Aria and Lotte Liese seemed way too chummy with Chrono for their own good. Or maybe he was just being overly cautious. But something about the two felines just set off all sorts of alarm bells in Spike's head. It didn't help that this was pretty close to where Trixie was being kept…

Spike glanced down the hall as the Liese twins turned the corner. He took a deep breath, then quickly rushed down the hall after them, quickly pausing at the edge of the corridor to press his back against the wall and slowly peek around the corner.

Just a ways down the hall, a door shut with a click.

_Gotcha._ Spike grinned. _Now, to catch you in the act…_

Spike swallowed, then crept down the hall on tip-toe until he reached the door in question. With a grunt, he reached up, grabbed the knob, gave it a twist, then pushed it open and leaped through.

"Aha!" Spike shouted as he landed, pointing an accusatory finger. "Caught you red…handed?"

A pair of maids stared at him One was holding a polishing cloth in one hoof, the other had a feather duster in her mouth.

"Uh…" Spike slowly lowered his hand. "Um… did you two… happen to see two humans with cat ears and tails walk in here by any chance?"

The maids glanced at each other, then shook their heads no.

"Uh… okay then. Never mind. Sorry to bother you two. Um, keep up the good work. You know, cleaning and… stuff." He smiled sheepishly as the two maids made their exit, their hooves clip-clopping as they walked past Spike and down the hall.

_Did I get the wrong room?_ Spike scratched one of his ear frills as he quickly checked the room; looking under the tables, beneath the bed, everywhere he could think of. _I thought this was the right door. Maybe it's another one?_

He stepped out of the room, took a deep breath, then walked to the next door, flinging it open.

"Aha! Got you now, you feline… huh… nobody here."

He grimaced, shutting the door, then walking down and repeating the same action again. And again. And again.

By the sixth door in a row, he was starting to get irritated.

"This is ridiculous!" Spike slammed the door behind him as he left, stopping in the middle of the hallway to fume. "Those two couldn't have just disappeared into nowhere. I mean, even the maids must have-"

Then Spike froze, his eyes going wide, then he face-palmed. "The maids!"

* * *

.Trixie sighed softly, staring down out of the window in her room. She had to admit, the bedroom that had been provided was very nice. Then again, she was staying in the royal palace, home of the Princesses themselves. Even the guest suites were the lap of luxury.

There was a knock on the door that drew her attention. "Yes? Who is it?"

The door opened with a click as a serving-mare with a long, dark-brown mane poked her head in. "Excuse us ma'am. We're bringing some fresh sheets for your bed?"

Trixie frowned. "Fresh sheets? Very well, Trixie supposes the bed could use a change." She glanced over to the rumpled sheets on her bed, the covers still smelling faintly of her sweat. She had asked for some fresh sheets. After the nightmares of last night, it'd hardly do for her to go to sleep in a filthy bed. Not that she got much sleep last night.

Her attention shifted back to the window as the maids did their work, her eyes narrowing as she contemplated the grounds below. She watched as a gaggle of familiar-looking colorful ponies trotted through the gate into the yard below, led by none other than Twilight Sparkle.

Trixie grimaced. It wasn't bad enough that Twilight had shown her up in Ponyville, ruined her reputation and caused her so many hardships. No, Twilight Sparkle had to be well-connected. Her brother was the Captain of the Royal Guard, her little sister was a student of one of the Princesses. She had her own little entourage, all of whom were apparently wielders of the Elements of Harmony. She could come and go from the Palace as she pleased, and probably never had to want or scrounge for anything in her entire life. Never had to deal with the sting of disappointment, rejection or loss.

And now, Trixie had to grovel at her hooves, begging for help. She hated that. She hated that she'd had to beg somepony for help. She swore that she'd never do that. Not to anypony. Not after…

_If that's the way you want it, darling, then fine. Go on, leave. See how well the real world treats you. I'll wait. I'll be right here when come crawling back, begging for help like always. And you will, darling. Just like your pathetic father used to…_

Trixie shook herself, pushing the memory away with a disgusted growl. An odd headache throbbed between her eyes, just below her horn as she massaged one of her temples with a hoof. Backlit as she was by the pale blue glow of the maids magic, she could see how haggard she looked.

"Ma'am?"

Trixie jerked slightly, feeling a static tingle as a hoof touched her. She turned quickly and glared at the maids, one of whom had approached and touched her, the other balancing the dirty linens on her back. "Is there anything else you need right now?"

"No. Trixie is fine." She made a shooing motion with one hoof. "Be on your way. I'd like to be alone right now."

"Yes ma'am."

Trixie glared at their retreating forms as they shut the door behind them, then turned back to the window. The sunlight cast a long and dark shadow behind her as she resumed her contemplation.

* * *

_It's done, papa,_ Lotte chirped over the telepathic channel as the two stepped into an empty room, their bodies glowing as they shed their disguises. _We planted the spell just as you asked. I don't think she even noticed what we were doing until Aria touched her._

_Good. Were you seen by anyone?_

_No. However, Twilight's pet dragon is still attempting to pursue us,_ Aria added, the spell cards falling into the twins' hands, the magic within them spent. _I don't think he's discovered exactly what we've been doing. He is, however, becoming quite a nuisance. _

_That could be a problem. _

_Should we eliminate him?_

_No. We don't want to arouse suspicion. The dragon disappearing would certainly do that. Avoid him as best you can, and try not to harm him unless absolutely necessary._

_Yes sir._ Aria glanced over at Lotte as she disposed of the sheets, the fabric and pillowcase vanishing in a brilliant flash of light. Meanwhile, Aria tucked the used spell cards into her inner jacket pocket. With any luck, nobody would discover their subterfuge until it was too late.

Lotte raised a thumbs up and grinned. Aria nodded, then gestured across the room to the window only for the door to open.

"You know, that was pretty clever."

Aria paused, her ears going flat against her head. She swallowed a curse as she turned towards Spike, who was standing in the door, glaring at them.

"You almost had me with that little disguise of yours. Took me a while to figure out what kind of trick you pulled."

"Oh?" Lotte quirked her head to one side.

"Yeah. But the jig is up. I'm onto you two now," Spike smirked triumphantly. "I know all your little tricks. Whatever it is you're planning, I'm going to stop you."

Lotte let out an irritated little yowl. "You little…"

"Lotte, stop." Aria raised a hand, though she kept her attention on Spike. "This harassment of yours has gone on long enough. I don't know why you persist in it or what we've done to offend you, but I'm asking you to leave us alone."

"Uh huh. Yeah. You're just totally innocent, aren't you?" Spike crossed his arms. "With all your sneaking around and your disguises and your turning into cats…"

Aria did her best to smile at the little dragon. "You can hardly blame a cat for being curious, can you? As for our sneaking… well, when you have an unwanted pest following you around, you tend to take certain precautions."

"So if I was to go up to one of the guards and ask them to search Trixie's room, they wouldn't find anything?"

Aria's tail went stiff. She flicked her fingers slightly behind her back, her other hand slowly clenching into a fist. She heard Lotte slowly slide the curtains closed on the window. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you go into Trixie's room." Spike took a step back, cautious now. "I bet you did something, didn't you?"

Aria glanced past Spike. The hall should have still been empty. She quickly calculated the distance between her, Spike, the door, and Lotte. She could handle it. "You seem pretty confident in your assertion."

"Yeah."

"Except," Aria raised a finger, "there's one fatal flaw in your plan, Spike."

"Oh yeah?"

Aria nodded, then snapped her fingers. There was a flash as hoops of magic quickly snapped around Spike's mouth and torso. Lotte sprang to Aria's side, a chain of blue light flicking out and yanking Spike into the room as Aria moved, closing the door quickly.

Spike wriggled against his bonds, his jaw clenched tight thanks to the binding spell. He let out a loud mmmf as Lotte rested a foot on his belly. Aria knelt down beside him, her tail swishing as her eyes became feline and predatory.

"You made the unfortunate mistake of underestimating us," Aria whispered softly. "Did you really think you could stand up to us? Alone?"

"Silly little dragon," Lotte chirped, showing her fangs as her eyes almost glowed. "We taught Chrono everything he knows about magic. And you decided to come after us on your own?"

"Mmmf!"

Aria snapped her fingers again. A blue hoop of light snapped around Spike's neck, squeezing tight. The little dragon's eyes bugged out as he struggled for a bit. Then, little by little, he went limp.

Aria flicked her hand over Spike, dismissing the bindings.

"What do we do now, Aria?"

"Carry him back to HQ, Lotte," Aria replied as she stood. "Make it quick. I'll run interference." She inhaled, then closed her eyes. _Master?_

_Yes, Aria?_

_The dragon somehow discovered what we were doing. I was forced to subdue him._

_I see. Is he still alive?_

_Yes sir._

A heavy sigh drifted over the link._ I was afraid of this. Make sure he arrives safely to my office. I'll deal with him here._

_Yes sir._

* * *

"And that's basically where we are right now. Any questions?"

Twilight glanced around the table at her friends, who were all looking at her in various degrees of shock and confusion. Applejack raised a hoof slowly.

"Yes?"

"Lemme see if I got alla this straight. Yer sayin' that Trixie accidentally got a hold of this Book of Darkness thingy, and then the Book ate her magic, and thas why the Wolkenritter attacked ya'll?"

"Basically, yes," Twilight replied.

"Oh dear," Rarity shook her head. "Oh dear. That's… that's absolutely dreadful. I feel like an absolute cad now."

Fluttershy reached over, gently resting a hoof on Rarity's withers. "It's okay Rarity, you didn't know."

"Well, when this is all over, we're going to have a big ol' 'Yay, you got your magic back and everything's going to be okay' party for Trixie," Pinkie Pie nodded firmly, then hmmed. "I wonder if Princess Celestia will let us use one of the big halls again. That sounds like a pretty big party."

Fate giggled softly. "I think it'd probably be better to wait on that, Pinkie."

"Aw…"

"So, what're we here for, exactly?" Applejack adjusted her hat as she looked across the table at Twilight and Fate. "Ah mean, we ain't exactly all skilled in this here magic-y stuff. I'm assumin' tha Princesses need us on hoof tah blast tha Book or whatever with the Elements, right?"

Twilight nodded. "Exactly. If something goes wrong with the plan, we're going to have to have the Elements ready. Though hopefully that shouldn't be necessary… hooves crossed."

"So what is this plan, exactly?" Rainbow Dash leaned forwards, putting her hooves on the table. "I mean, I know you guys talked about something, but-"

"Actually, it'd probably be better if we wait for everyone to get here."

"Indeed, my little ponies," a familiar voice called out as the doors swung open. Princess Celestia stepped through the doors, followed close behind by Princess Luna and Princess Cadence. "After all, we'd hardly want to repeat things, would we?"

Rarity's eyes went wide. "Oh my stars, is that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?"

"Princess who now?" Applejack blinked as Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!" Rarity frowned at the farmpony's blank stare. "The Princess of Love and Beauty? Niece of Princess Celestia? Honestly, am I the only one here who reads the celebrity section of the newspaper?" She glanced around, then let out a heavy sigh. "I guess that answers my question."

Cadence shook her head. "It's alright. I'm not surprised a lot of ponies don't know about me. I don't exactly go out of my way to make headlines, after all. You must be Twilight's friends. It's nice to-"

"Ohmygosh! Another Princess? That's so super awesome!" Pinkie Pie bounded from her seat, almost knocking Rarity back as she bounced cheerfully in front of Cadence. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! I didn't know there was another alicorn. I mean, there had to be another alicorn because good things come in threes or was that twos but anyway I'm so super excited to meet you because you're pink and everypony knows pink is the color of happiness so that means you must be a super duper princess of happiness and stuff and…"

Twilight rolled her eyes as Cadence watched Pinkie pronked about in front of her, before the Princess of Love giggled. "Wow. I didn't expect Twilight to know somepony with so much energy. It's very nice to meet you Pinkie."

"Trust me Cadence, it takes a while to get used to Pinkie Pie."

Twilight glanced past Cadence as Chrono entered the room, followed by Shining Armor and Yuuno. "Ah! I was wondering where you guys were."

"We had a meeting we had to attend to." Chrono gestured behind him as the Wolkenritter filed in, with Arf keeping close to Zafira. Shamal and Vita were the last to enter, the pair of them flanking their mistress. Trixie looked a bit worse for the wear; her eyes lowered and her gait slow.

"Sorry that it took so long," Shamal said apologetically. "Our Mistress isn't feeling very well right now."

Luna eyed Trixie curiously. "Is that so? What ails you, then?"

"Nothing, your majesty," Trixie muttered. "Just tired, that's all. Trixie did not sleep well at all last night."

"I see."

"Are you sure you're alright Trixie?" Twilight tilted her head, only to flinch slightly as Trixie glared at her.

"Trixie said she's fine, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie growled. "or did you not hear her?"

"Okay, okay… sorry I asked." Twilight sighed as Applejack muttered something under her breath, the Wolkenritter glancing at their mistress in concern. However, the table quickly fell silent as Luna rapped a hoof on the top.

"Elements of Harmony, Wolkenritter, fellow siblings, subjects and friends from beyond," Luna nodded to each group in turn formally, "you have all been summoned here to this meeting to discuss the manner in which we shall end this current crisis. For the sake of brevity, we will dispense with the pleasantries and move directly to outlining the plan."

"To put it in the simplest terms, The Book of Darkness, the Device that has forcibly driven the Wolkenritter to harm countless innocents, is a divided being." Luna's horn lit up as she cast an illusion into the center of the table, generating an image of the Book. Above the image hovered two spheres; one small and white, one large and black. "Two intelligences are at work within the book. The first is the original system, the precursor to its current form which we shall call Nyx, and the other, stronger system that currently dominates the Book which we shall refer to as Nachtwal. As it stands, Nachtwal controls the Book's dominant systems and does so without restraint."

"Nachtwal's the bad one, Nyx is the good one," Twilight supplied.

"Yeah, I got that," Applejack replied. "So what're we gonna do?"

"It has come to our attention, thanks to Trixie, that the Book's core," Luna's horn glowed again, generating a pinpoint of light between the two spheres, "remains active. This core is a fragment of an ancient jewel, a tool that translates emotional energy into magical power. And it has also been made apparent that this core, when exposed to positive emotions such as, say, love, empowers Nyx. That, is where Princess Cadence enters the picture."

Luna nodded to the pink princess, who smiled nervously. "My magic revolves around love, you see. As best I understand, we're going to blast the Book of Darkness with as much love as we can manage."

"Oh, I get it!" Pinkie bounced. "You're gonna zap the Book with so much love that Nyxie will get all big and strong, right?"

"A crude description, but apt nonetheless," Luna admitted. "We intend to feed love-charged energy into the Book. The energy will strengthen Nyx," Luna gestured to the illusion as the white sphere grew larger, "until she reaches a point where she will be able to counter Nachtwal. At such a point, we will attempt to make contact with Nyx to obtain administrative access to the Book's systems, allowing us to shut Nachtwal down permanently."

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden away in the western tower, buried beneath several layers of magical wards and seals, the Book of Darkness stirred. There was a sound like a single beat of a great heart, and a sibilant whispering noise.

The innermost ring of the layered ward crackled, black veins running along the hovering loop of glyphs. As the ward shattered into pieces, a feminine, keening scream escaped the Book's cover.

* * *

"This all sounds very complex, I must admit," Rarity said, rubbing her chin. "But what exactly are we doing here? I assume we're to be on standby in case the Elements are required?"

"That is correct," Luna replied. "If things should take a turn for the…"

Twilight blink as Luna sat up straight, as though struck by a bolt of lightning. "Princess?"

"The wards… it can't be… it shouldn't be possible!"

"Princess, what's-" Twilight began as Luna shot to her feet.

"Something is attempting to shatter the wards I placed upon the Book!" And without another word, Luna vanished, her body dissolving into a swirl of blue mist.

"But… but how?" Twilight gaped at the receding mist, followed by a loud thump as something hit the table.

"Mistress!"

Trixie had slumped forwards, her eyes wide, a hoof going to her chest. Her breath was a soft, desperate hissing noise. Shamal and Vita were reaching towards her as Celestia shot to her feet.

"Get back! Don't touch her!" Celestia barked, her horn igniting as golden light sheathed Trixie's quivering form. Trixie's head lolled to the side slightly, her eyes unfocused as she let out a soft hissing noise. Black lightning crackled from her horn, the bolts licking against the shield Celestia had raised.

Fluttershy squeaked, pointing her hoof as she drew back behind Applejack. "H-h-her shadow! It's moving!"

Twilight clambered onto the table, then felt her blood run cold as her eyes went wide. Trixie's shadow was indeed moving… though Twilight was quite certain that the four dark ribbons that were slowly uncoiling and swaying from the shadow's body were part of Trixie.

Trixie's lips moved slowly as she whispered. It was an angry, hoarse whisper, like the hissing of a snake. _"Wir werden nicht loslassen. Wir werden nicht sterben."_

"W-what in tarnation is she sayin'?" Applejack swallowed nervously.

"'We will not let go,'" Signum translated, her hands clenched tight. "'We will not die.'"

"Like hell you won't! Let her go! Let her go dammit!" Vita shouted, her hands banging against Celestia's telekinetic field. "Let our Mistress go you world-smashing piece of _Scheiße!_"

"Cadence!" Celestia commanded. "Use your magic!"

"I…I…" Cadence swallowed, trembling as Trixie's head slowly swiveled towards her. The younger alicorn recoiled as if struck by an invisible hoof from that gaze.

"Cadenza!" Celestia snapped.

"R-right." Cadence slowly rose to her feet and inhaled. Her wings unfurled as her horn lit up with cornflower-blue light. A heart-shaped bubble of energy formed before her, then flashed across the table to strike Trixie on the chest.

The reaction was instantaneous. There was a loud, animalistic shriek as the slithering shapes retracted into Trixie's shadow. Trixie jerked like a rag doll, her eyes re-focusing as she gasped for air, then coughed loudly, her body shuddering as she did so.

"Wha…" Trixie blinked, swaying slowly as Celestia released her. "W-what happened? Why is everypony staring at Trix…ie?"

"Mistress!" Vita flung her arms around Trixie's neck she toppled over, her eyes fluttering shut.

"It appears," Celestia said evenly, "that we were being observed. I did not expect this…"

"Would somepony please explain what the flying _feather_ just happened?!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity glared at the pegasus "Language!"

"I think," Twilight said slowly, "That was Nachtwal. It must have been listening to our conversation…"

"It can do that?!"

"That didn't sound like no magic doohickey," Applejack swallowed. "That sounded downright _evil!_"

"I-it was."

Twilight turned to look at Cadence. The pearly-pink alicorn was shivering, her wings folded about her. "I felt it. I could sense its presence. It's… it was horrible…"

Shining Armor moved to Cadence's side, nuzzling her and holding her protectively. Cadence leaned against him as she took a deep breath. "So much hate and malice and… I've never felt something like that before."

"Are you alright?" Celestia reached out, touching Cadence's side.

"I-I think so."

"Good." Celestia turned back to Trixie and the Wolkenritter. "It'd be best if we take Trixie to a safe place for now."

"Princess," Shamal raised a hand. "It might be best if I had my Device unsealed. If I did, I could…."

Celestia nodded. "Very well. I'll inform Luna. But for now, we should take her to safety. Excuse us everyone."

Twilight nodded, slowly climbing down from her spot on the table as Celestia followed the Wolkenritter out, Trixie's limp body splayed across Zafira's back..

"Damn," Chrono growled. "If Nachtwal was listening, then it knows what our plan is… We'll need to act quickly."

"That's putting it lightly," Twilight added, looking over to Cadence. "Are you alright, Cadence?"

"Yes." Cadence nodded, leaning into Shining Armor. "I'll be fine. I just… had a bit of a shock, that's all."

There was a rush of wind as blue mist billowed up at the head of the table, quickly resolving into the shape of Princess Luna. The dark mare looked out of breath, her wings limp as she inhaled.

"Teacher!" Fate quickly moved to her side, touching Luna's shoulder.

"I am fine, child." Luna exhaled, folding her wings.

"What about the Book of Darkness?" Chrono leaned forwards, looking up the table to Luna as she shook herself.

"The Book is becoming active… far more than I expected." She exhaled. "Three of my wards were broken. However, I have reinforced them now… had Cadence not acted as she did, it is highly likely that the Book would have somehow freed itself."

"So you're saying that the Book is actually trying to escape?"

"Aye, Enforcer." Luna took a seat, pulling her flowing stellar mane back from her eyes. "It is likely that the Book knows we have found a way to counter it now. It is becoming desperate…"

"Then we need to act now," Arf growled. "Before things go from bad to worse."

Luna shook her head. "Nay. We must first prepare for the working and recover our faculties. Both myself and Princess Cadence must be at our fullest potential." Luna shook herself, then glanced up towards the ceiling. "Soon it shall be dusk. That is when we shall begin."

"Why dusk?"

"Just as our sister draws strength and power from the sun, so do we from the moon. Once the moon has arisen, our powers will wax greater with the glow of its light. We dare not risk a confrontation without that aid."

"So why not just pull the moon up right now?" Arf blinked as Luna frowned at her.

"Mayhap it is because we have just drawn on a goodly amount of power to repair the seals we placed on the Book of Darkness? And perhaps it is because we wish to not alarm the citizenry by suddenly bringing forth an early night and disrupting the celestial cycle? Wouldst thou prefer we list further reasons, wolf?"

Arf whined softly. "Okay. Sorry Princess."

"Aye." Luna exhaled, shaking our head. "Forgive our brief ill-temper. Let us continue the meeting… we must explain the specifics of the plan."

* * *

Trixie groaned softly as she woke up, her vision swirling with pale green light as she did so. As usual, she was in a bed, her head cushioned by pillows. However, this bed was a good deal softer than she was used to…

"Ugh… where…" Trixie tried to sit up, a hoof going to her head. "Where am I?"

"Mistress!"

Trixie blinked as her vision resolved itself. Vita was quickly crawling onto the bed to sit beside her. Shamal, her hands bearing her rings once again, was keeping a small bloom of green light hovering over her. Signum and Zafira sat at her bedside, the former looking concerned, the latter looking more than a bit disgruntled.

"What happened?" Trixie glanced around. "Why am I back in bed? What happened at the meeting?"

"It seems that Nachtwal attempted to reach through you to attack us. Had it not been for Princess Cadence's intervention, things would have gone… poorly."

Trixie blinked, then stared at the great pale form of Princess Celestia. "Y-your majesty, I-"

"Hush, my little pony. Nobody was harmed, though the effect on your body was quite telling."

Trixie shook herself, then glanced around at her surroundings. The room was very large and richly decorated. The tapestries in jewel-like silks and thread-of-gold hung from the lavender-colored stone walls, the floor covered in swirling patterns of expensive Canterlot marble. A large, well-stoked fireplace burned, dominating one of the walls. Orange sunlight pooled down through the curtains drawn over a great, arched glass door that lead to a balcony outside. "Where am I?"

"My quarters," Celestia answered. "One of the safest rooms in the palace. I thought it'd be best to keep you here for now.."

Trixie groaned, rubbing her head. "How… how long was I out?"

"A while. It's nearly sunset." Celestia glanced at the window, her horn flashing gold as she drew the curtains open.

Trixie groaned, then shook herself. "Is there… any way to make sure that doesn't happen again?"

"You shouldn't worry," Celestia replied as her horn lit up again. Trixie blinked as every surface in the room lit up with pale gold radiance, like the walls had been painted gold.

"My room has some of the strongest wards in the Palace." Celestia's horn-glow faded, as did the room's glow. "The Book shouldn't be able to touch you so long as you stay here."

"The defenses are quite impressive," Shamal replied with a blush. "The entire room is sealed off from magical signals coming and going. A dead zone, you could say."

Celestia nodded. "Indeed. Of course, it relies on the room being sealed. I'll have to ask you to keep the windows and door closed. This place is shielded, but physically breaking the perimeter will leave a hole in the defenses."

Trixie nodded, then slowly slumped against the purple velvet pillows. "Well… it's not like I'm going anywhere right now…"

"There will be guards posted to keep anyone from disturbing you," Celestia continued. "I'll leave you with your friends for the time being. Excuse me."

Trixie nodded, letting Vita climb up beside her, a hand gently grasping her hoof.

* * *

Cadence quietly watched as the sun began to slowly descend across the western horizon. A gentle gust of wind drifted past her, blowing a few stray strands of her mane out of place. She leaned against the parapet, her tail flicking as she rested her chin on the still-warm stone.

"We think it unwise to avoid tonight's evening meal, Cadence."

Cadence blinked, then stood up as Princess Luna approached her, her silver-shod hooves glinting in the distant sunset's light. "You shall need all the strength that thou canst muster tonight."

"Sorry Luna," Cadence ducked her head. "I just needed some fresh air…"

"May we join you?"

"Sure." Cadence nodded, turning away from Cadence to look westward. Luna stood beside her, the dark alicorn remaining silent and still at her side. Cadence could feel the emotions that lurked beneath the elder alicorn's impassive face; the ache of a heart deeply scarred but aching to be touched, like the hoof of an elderly soldier reaching out for a lost companion.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cadence broke the silence.

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"Hmm?" Luna glanced at her as Cadence ducked her head.

"I said…"

"We heard you well," Luna replied. "What makes you say such a foolish thing?"

Cadence glanced away. "Who says I'm being foolish?"

"We do. We understand that you feel fear at-"

"That's just it!" Cadence turned to face Luna. "I'm scared. I'm terrified! I haven't been this frightened since I was a little filly facing that enchantress…"

Luna nodded. "Our sister has told us of how you first manifested your royal powers. It was an admirable feat indeed, especially for one so young."

Cadence shook her head. "I was lucky to have survived that. And now… this is a hundred… no, a _thousand_ times worse! I don't know if I have the strength."

"Do you really doubt yourself so?" Luna frowned as Cadence closed her eyes, hanging her head shamefully.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I'm not like you or Aunt Celestia. I don't wield the vast and mighty power of the cosmos. I don't have Celestia's power or your skill. What if I fail? What if I screw up?" Cadence shook her head. "I'm sorry. You must be so disappointed in me…"

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, look at me."

Cadence blinked as Luna spoke to her in a commanding tone. She raised her head and did as she asked, blinking as Luna reached out and touched her cheek with a hoof. "You shall not fail in this task, Cadence," she said firmly. "It is nigh impossible for you to do so."

"I-"

"Let me finish," Luna interrupted, then sighed. "Cadence, it is true. Thou dost not have our skill at sorcery, nor the boundless power that Celestia has amassed throughout the centuries. But you have something different. A gift that is no lesser for its nature." The dark mare reached down and gently tapped her hoof on her chest. "Thou hast a pure and good heart, filled with boundless and unbreakable love. That is a gift that can outshine even Celestia's mighty sun, that can inspire ponies to heights beyond any dream that I may tarry in. Know that I speak the truth in this matter."

"You're… not disappointed in me? For being scared?"

"Hardly. Fear is common enough. Fear simply means that you understand the stakes and dangers that you face. To not feel fear is to be as a fool and a dullard. And fear shall not defeat you this night." Luna reached up, stroking Cadence's cheek gently. "Nay… it shall not."

"Luna…" Cadence whispered as the other princess lowered her hoof.

"Straighten thy neck and stand strong," Luna said firmly. "And know this well. You are Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, descendent of and successor to Princess Mi Tranquilo Arioso, Princess of Peace. Within you flows the blood of my lineage, from mother unto daughter across generations. Do you think that tonight, beneath my moon, you will prove yourself worthy of your title?"

"Y-yes Princess!" Cadence pulled herself to attention, doing her best to imitate Shining's parade stance. Luna looked at her for a few moments, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Better. That is the proper poise of a Princess of Equestria. Do not forget it. Now, I must take my leave. There are preparations that I must see to. You would do well to prepare yourself as well."

"Y-yes ma'am." Cadence swallowed as Luna walked off, fading into mist before she slumped, exhaling loudly. _Sheesh… Luna can be scary sometimes._

"Cadence! There you are!"

Cadence blinked and turned as Shining trotted up to her. "Shining? I thought you were in the dining hall with the others."

"I was." Shining glanced around. "I thought you were talking to somepony…"

"I was talking to Princess Luna. I guess she wanted to give me a pep talk or something…"

Shining blinked. "A pep talk? Princess Luna?"

"Well… her kind of pep talk, I guess." Cadence giggled.

"It certainly seemed like it worked. Now I feel a little out-done…"

Cadence smiled. "Were you going to come out here and comfort me, my knight in shining armor?"

"If it would please my lady," Shining bowed his head, casing Cadence to giggle.

"It would indeed. But I'm fine, Shining. Really."

"That's good… by the way," he frowned, "have you seen Spike anywhere?"

"Spike?" Cadence blinked, then shook her head. "No, I haven't…"

"He missed dinner. Twilight's a bit worried, so we're looking around for him."

"Wait, Spike missed dinner?" Cadence gaped slightly. "When has Spike ever missed dinner?"

"I don't suppose you'd mind helping me look for him?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Spike's gone missing?"

Schach frowned as she walked alongside Chrono, the Enforcer nodding. "Apparently he's been missing for most of the day, but it only really became obvious when dinner rolled around."

"That seems rather odd."

"I know. Though I do have my suspicions…"

"Would it have something to do as to why we're heading towards the HQ?" Schach said, glancing in the direction of the tower.

"Yes. According to Shining Armor, Spike's been following the Liese Twins around since yesterday. So that's where I intend to start."

"You think the twins did something to him?" Schach hmmed softly.

"It's possible. If Spike was harassing them, then I wouldn't put it past one of them to do something mischievous. Lotte especially."

"You don't sound particularly pleased by this fact," Schach noted.

"No, I'm not. And I'm starting to think something's not right." Chrono reached out, pushing the door to the tower open before making his way to the stairwell. "Aria! Lotte!"

"You could try calling them via telepathy," Schach noted over Chrono's shouting.

"That's the weird thing," Chrono grimaced as he began jogging up the stairs. "I tried that, but they haven't responded. Aria! Lotte!"

Schach grimaced as she followed Chrono up the spiraling stairs. "Now that you mention it, something odd has been going on around here…"

"How so?"

"It's Admiral Graham. Ever since he returned from his trip to HQ he's been keeping to his office. I've hardly seen him… then again, the talks have been on hold since everything started snowballing…"

Chrono grunted in reply. "Aria! Lotte!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Chrono and Schach slowed slightly, coming to a stop at the observation area. Schach glanced through the doorway at the two lone individuals seated amongst the computer terminals. Amy Limietta sat at one, while Lotte was leaning against the side of her chair, her tail swishing.

"Hi Chrono," Lotte grinned playfully, giving him a wave.

"Don't 'Hi Chrono' me," Chrono growled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Why did you go telepathy-silent?"

"Sorry Chrono, I just didn't want to mess with Amy's toys," Lotte pouted as Amy rolled her eyes. "Besides, I had a real bad headache and-"

Chrono shook his head. "Nevermind, forget I asked."

"Chrono, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Amy. Lotte, have you or your sister seen Spike today? Shining Armor said that he was following you around."

Lotte's ears went flat. "Yeah, we did. Stupid little lizard. He's been pestering us all day. Completely interrupted my afternoon nap."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Oh yeah. We kinda got fed up with him after he tried to set Aria's hair on fire, so we kinda-sorta dragged him to Papa so he could have a chat with him. They should still be in Papa's office."

"Right. Thanks."

Schach quirked an eyebrow at Chrono as glanced at Amy. "Hey… um… Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

Amy blinked, then blushed as her stomach growled. "No. Sorry. I was just busy talking with Lotte and I guess I lost track of time."

"You might want to take care of that. It'd help if you got out of the tower every so often."

"Sheesh, alright. I'll go see if I can pester the cooks."

Chrono nodded, then gestured to Schach to follow him. _Gil's office,_ he thought at her. Schach could feel the irritation through the mental link.

_Well, at least the dragon's been found…_

_Yeah…_

Schach quirked an eyebrow. _You don't sound happy about this fact._

_Something's off. It's not just Spike showing up this easily. The observation room was nearly empty. There should be more people here. Where is everyone?_

_It's still dinner time Chrono…_

_No. Even if a full shift was eating, we would have seen more than just Amy there…_

_That is rather curious,_ Schach frowned. She was starting to see Chrono's point. The young Enforcer paused in front of another door, reaching up and knocking loudly.

"Come in."

Chrono lifted a finger to his lips before stepping through, Schach following him inside. Graham was seated behind his desk, his hands folded one atop the other, one of his index fingers slowly scraping against the surface of the desk. In front of him, ensconced in a chair much too large for him, was a familiar purple dragon.

"Ah, Chrono. Sister Schach. Good to see you." Graham smiled faintly. "I was explaining to our young friend why it's unwise to harass my personnel."

"I see." Chrono glanced over at the little dragon. "Hi Spike."

Spike grunted softly, his head half-hung. "Hey."

Graham leaned back in his chair with a sigh, then frowned at the little clock on the holographic screen before him. "And it seems that I might have overdone it a little. I hadn't realized what time it was."

"I see."

"Chrono, could you do me a favor and see Spike here back to Miss Sparkle? I'd do it myself, but I'm expecting a transmission from HQ to come in soon."

"Can't I just go to my room and forget this ever happened?" Spike winced as Graham frowned at him. "Guess not…"

"Would that have something to do with the light crew we have active, sir?"

Graham nodded, drawing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his brow slowly. "Correct. A request came in from HQ pulling in some of our staff. After all, with the situation with the Book under control, there's really no need for a full observation crew or extra Enforcers."

"I'm assuming Aria's with them as well?"

"That's correct. She should be contacting me soon."

Chrono nodded slowly as Spike slipped down from his chair, padding over towards him. Chrono eyed the little dragon cautiously, then glanced back to Graham. "Whatever you say, sir. Have a good evening. Come on Spike."

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Spike followed reluctantly behind Chrono, nodding to Schach as he passed.

_You're just going to let this go?_ Schach watched Chrono lead the little dragon out.

_For now. I can't make any accusations without solid proof, and time's running short. Sister Schach…_

_Yes?_

_I can't officially ask you to do anything. After all, you're not technically part of the Bureau's enforcement division. But… could you keep Admiral Graham distracted?_

_Distracted?_

_Yes. If something's going on, he'll try to get away from you. Stall him. Think you can do that?_

_Of course. I'll do what I can._

_My thanks._

"Was there something else, Sister Schach?"

Schach blinked, turning around to face Graham. "Sorry Admiral. I was just distracted for a moment. Are you well?"

"I've been better." Graham neatly folded up his handkerchief. "But thank you for asking."

Schach nodded, slowly taking a seat. "Out of curiosity, Admiral Graham… do you have any children?"

Graham blinked. "Children?"

"Yes. I understand that you trained Enforcer Harlaown from a young age, but do you have any family of your own?"

Graham chuckled, shaking his head. "This is an odd conversation to have with a Sister of the Saint Church…"

"Please," Schach folded her hands in her lap. "Humor me."

"Well, if I must," Graham sighed, running his fingers over the holographic display and pushing it aside. "I don't have any children of my own. I never fancied having a wife… the closest things I had for a while were my Familiars. At least for a while. Then there was Chrono. There's also another…"

"Oh?"

Graham slipped his hand into his pocket and produced a small photograph. He slid it over the surface of the desk with one finger, then let Schach pick it up. The picture was of a young girl, with short, chin-length brown hair and large blue eyes. The red and yellow ribbons in her hair matched her colorful dress. She was giggling, seated in Graham's lap.

"Her name is Hayate Yagami," Graham explained. "She's nine years old. She lives on the world I'm from, NAW #97. Earth, as we call it."

"She's a lovely child." Schach returned the photo. "Are the two of you related?"

Graham shook his head as he held the photo in front of him. "No. A few years back, there was an… unfortunate incident on Earth that I was involved in. Her parents were killed during it. She had no other relatives to take her in, so I told the authorities I was a friend of the family and acted as her guardian."

"That was kind of you, Admiral. But with your duties to the Bureau-"

"I've made sure she's taken care of. She wants for nothing. She has caretakers that come in to help her with chores, and I've heard she's been making friends at school…"

"So you've been using your own funds to care for her?" Schach frowned as Graham nodded. "Isn't that against regulations?"

"Yes. It was an impulsive action, I'll admit. But I suppose I have a soft spot for children. Just like Chrono. His father…" Graham shook his head. "Clyde was a friend of mine. I did what I could for his family after what happened eleven years ago, though I wish I could have done more."

Schach nodded. "You're a good man, Admiral Graham…"

Graham shook his head. "There are some who'd disagree with you, but thank you."

Schach nodded. "Well then. If you'll excuse me-"

_Thump thump thump._

Schach paused, half-standing as she heard the noise. Graham's face became very set as she looked around. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise."

_Thump thump thump._

"I don't hear any noise, Sister Schach," Graham replied, his hand moving to his monitor as he tapped on the holographic screen.

"It almost sounds like someone beating on a window… which is odd, because there aren't any windows in this room," Schach turned about slowly, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

"I see," was Graham's only reply.

Schach frowned, then struck. There was an explosion of orange light and wind as Windenschaft manifested, the tonfa-sword slicing through the empty air, only to hit something quite solid. There was a soft thrum, like a mosquito passing by her ear, as the air rippled, revealing a blue, pyramid-shaped 'cell' in one corner of the room.

Inside, ferociously beating on the walls of his cage, was Spike. He blinked as he looked up at her, then mouthed something and pointed sharply behind her.

Schach started to turn when she was knocked to the floor. She hissed in pain as her arm was twisted behind her back, her wrist aching as a surprisingly strong hand twisted it sharply. A knee pressed against her spine as she heard a purring noise above her.

"Nnngh!" Schach struggled, then cried out as her wrist was bent a bit further. Whoever was gripping her tight was far stronger than she was, that was certain. Windenschaft clattered to the ground beside her, the Device returning to its Standby form.

"Ah ah ahhh," a familiar voice cooed almost amusedly. "No wriggling around, little mousey, or else I'll have to break your wrist. It wouldn't take much; just a little tug and-"

"Just hold her still Lotte." There was a creak as Gil rose from his chair, walking over to the door and shutting it slowly. "I don't think excessive violence will be necessary. Will it, Sister Schach?"

Schach shook her head. She closed her eyes, reaching out mentally to contact Chrono, only for her message to hit a wall of interference that rasped in her ears like static from a broken television.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to contact Chrono," Graham said as he crouched down beside Schach. "Not with the telepathic jamming field that's currently active."

"You… you knew?" Schach winced as Lotte shifted her weight.

"Of course. I've been monitoring Chrono for a while now. Just long enough to learn all the details I need." Graham sighed and shook his head. "To be honest, I hadn't expected things to turn out as they had. Not only did the Book of Darkness appear on this world, but its creator did as well. If circumstances were different, I would have whole-heartedly endorsed this plan of theirs. It would have been a sight to see the Book of Darkness repaired… but unfortunately…"

"You're…. you're going to sabotage them? Why?!"

Schach glanced up at Graham. His age was almost conspicuous, the faint circles under his eyes obvious now that he was closer to her. His shoulders were slightly slumped, even as he crouched there. He looked more than simply tired; he looked defeated.

"Sometimes," he said softly, "we must do terrible things to keep the ones we love safe. I have my orders, Sister Schach. Lotte, bring her arms behind her."

Schach wriggled slightly as the cat-girl yanked her other arm into position. Graham waved his hand, a bind snapping into place around her wrists, locking them together.

"Aria should be in position once Chrono separates from her," Graham said as he rose to his feet. "Put Sister Schach with the dragon. I'll reapply the illusion before we leave. If the ponies are going to begin their ritual soon, we'll have to act quickly."

Schach winced as Lotte dragged her over to the cage Spike was sealed in, then pushed her through the glowing blue wall. Spike scrambled out of the way as Schach landed on her side with a grunt.

"Schach!" Spike shouted hoarsely as he knelt down beside her, looking worried. "You alright?"

"Rrgh… I've been better. That cat nearly broke my wrist." Schach wriggled doing her best to sit upright as the walls of the cell turned opaque. "How long have you been in here?"

"I dunno. I only woke up a little while ago," Spike rubbed his neck, wincing slightly. "Throat still hurts."

"If I knew any healing spells, I'd fix that." Schach grunted and shifted slightly, wincing as the binding tugged painfully on her wrist.

"I'll be fine. We need to get out of here though. We gotta warn the others about what Gil's doing!"

"Easier said than done," Schach replied, giving the wall of their shared cell a kick. "With my hands bound like this, it's going to be difficult to get out of here. And unless I miss my guess this cage of his probably blocks out telepathic signals, so no calling for help."

"So what, you're just going to give up?"

Schach shook her head and smiled. "I said difficult. I didn't say impossible. Give me a hand if you would. It's going to be a bit tight…"

* * *

Cadence paced slowly as Luna slowly walked around the practice field, inspecting her work. Luna slowly circled the large set of concentric rings she had sketched into the dirt, the interstitial areas between each band filled with thin and delicate script, arrayed around the central symbol of a lunar crescent.

There was a current of nervousness running through the assembled individuals; Cadence could almost taste it, it was so palpable. Chrono was leaning against his staff, watching Luna quietly. Yuuno was quietly talking with Twilight's friends, while Twilight was having a conversation with her brother, no doubt about Spike's recent behavior. Arf was seated cross-legged on the sand, one elbow on a bent knee and her chin in her palm. Fate stroked her ears gently, leaning against the wolf-girl while Arf's tail flicked.

"Well, it seems everyone's gathered."

Cadence turned as she heard a familiar voice speak. Celestia approached the gathering, flanked on both sides by the Wolkenritter, A black and gold chest hovered beside the elder Princess, the precious jewels on the case shimmering under Celestia's telekinetic field.

Everyone quickly turned to face Celestia, the Wolkenritter breaking away from her as she approached Luna. The Princess of the night stepped away from her inspection, closing in with her sister as Celestia set the chest down.

"Are the preparations complete, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Aye. The sealing circle should be enough to keep the Book contained, and we have reinforced the wards we placed upon it." Luna glanced skyward at the pale moon, which was slowly making its way upwards. "Our moon is also in its ascendancy. All that remains now is to perform the deed."

"Indeed. Everyone, please take your positions. Girls," Celestia flicked her horn, opening the chest and levitating the Elements of Harmony out and over to their respective owners, "I believe these are yours?"

"I must admit," Rarity said as the necklace clicked about her neck, "it is rather nice that we have these at the ready instead of scrambling to re-acquire them during a catastrophe."

"You an' me both Rar," Applejack agreed, "you an' me both."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that," Twilight noted as the crown slipped over her brow. "Now, let's just go over the plan one last time, just to make sure everyone knows what we're doing."

"Do we have to?" Arf grunted softly as she stood up, dusting off her bottom. "I mean, we already went over it…"

"Arf, let her do it," Fate said gently, nudging the wolf-girl's hip.

Twilight nodded, producing a carefully rolled up scroll of parchment. With a flourish of her horn, the scroll unfurled as she began talking.

"First; one of the Wolkenritter will cast a containment field spell in order to prevent any outside interference. Vita, if I remember, you volunteered."

"That's right," Vita nodded, crossing her arms. The moonlight glinted softly off of the tiny cylinders of Graf Eisen's Standby form. "Thanks for removing the seals on our magic, by the way," she said respectfully to Luna.

"You are welcome, young Knight."

"Second, we set up a defensive perimeter. In addition to the containment array Princess Luna has created, four of us will create a multi-layered defensive wall around our group in case the Book attempts to attack us. The outermost wall will be formed by Zafira's _Panzerhidernis_ spell. Second will be Shining Armor's shield. Third will be Yuuno's Sphere Protection spell. And finally, the innermost and most powerful defense will be provided by Princess Celestia herself."

"I still can't believe Princess Celestia herself will be protecting us," Fluttershy said, then blushed. "I-I mean, it's not like I'm saying you can't your Majesty, it's just-"

"It's alright Fluttershy," Celestia said with a gentle smile. "Most of my subjects aren't used to seeing me use magic like this."

"Anyway," Twilight continued, "once the defenses are set, then the real work begins. Cadence will use her magic to gather as much love as she can from everyone assembled here. Then, with the assistance of myself and Raising Heart, she'll channel it directly into the Book of Darkness, causing the balance between Nyx and Nachtwal to shift in our favor. While they're doing so Princess Luna, assisted by Fate and Bardiche, will attempt to contact Nyx and, with any luck, wrest control of the Book from Nachtwal, allowing Luna to lock the program out of the loop."

"And of course," Rainbow Dash noted as she landed beside Twilight, "if that doesn't work, the six of us will blast it with the Elements of Harmony."

"Yes, quite," Twilight said, rolling up the scroll. The parchment vanished with a puff of magic. "Though I admit, I was hoping Trixie would be here."

"Luna and I decided that it would be wiser if Trixie wasn't here," Celestia replied.

"Indeed," Luna nodded. "The wards of our sister's quarters should prevent any signals from the Book from reaching her. If she were present, there would be a great risk of her falling under its influence, particularly at such a close range."

"I would be more comfortable if at least one of us had stayed with our Mistress," Signum said, shaking her head. "However, as Celestia suggested, our presence is needed here."

Cadence nodded. "I'm sorry, but it was my request. I'm going to need as many hearts as possible in order to pull this off."

"I just wish my little Spikey-wikey was here," Rarity pouted.

"Spikey-wikey is having a bit of a time out right now," Twilight groused. "I can't believe him, acting like that. After this is over, he and I are going to have a little chat..."

"Besides," Chrono said, tapping his staff against his shoulder, "it'd be better to keep non-combatants to a minimum. If things go wrong, they're likely to go wrong spectacularly."

"Did you really have to jinx us like that?" Rainbow groaned, causing Chrono to roll his eyes.

"It would be best that we began the operation," Luna noted, approaching the others. "Everyone, call forth your Devices if you have not done so."

"Right," Twilight nodded, lifting Raising Heart gently. "Ready, Raising Heart?"

**"AWAITING YOUR COMMAND, MY MASTER."**

"Bardiche?" Fate drew out the golden triangle as it chimed.

**"YES, SIR."**

Vita, Shamal and Signum produced their Devices as well. "Whenever you're ready," Signum noted.

"Alright then," Twilight noted. "Set up!"

Her activation call was echoed by the other members of the group. Energy blossomed up around them as their Devices assembled, enchantments weaving like ribbons over their bodies as Barrier Jackets and Knight Clothing formed about them. Cadence stared in amazement as the light faded, leaving Twilight and Fate in their respective Jackets and the Wolkenritter in full garb. "Oh wow…"

Twilight blushed. "S-sorry Cadence. I forgot you haven't seen us transform like that."

Cadence giggled softly. "It's alright… though I'm wondering how I'd get my hooves on something like that. If nothing else, having a necklace that can create a dress instantly like that would be a time-saver."

"Tell me about it," Rarity groaned. "I keep begging Twilight to loan Raising Heart to me so I can figure out how to create clothing with magic, but-"

**"YOU ARE UNAUTHORIZED,"** Raising Heart stated, causing Cadence to laugh as Rarity puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"Alright everybody," Celestia said gently, "it's time to focus. Take your positions."

Cadence nodded, taking her position beside Twilight as the others took their places. She glanced down at Twilight and Raising Heart, smiling nervous. "Scared, Twilight?"

"A little," Twilight replied as she glanced up at her. "You?"

"More than a little. But we'll get through this, right?"

Twilight nodded. "Right. We're all in this together. Right, Raising Heart?"

**"INDEED!"**

"Alright everyone," she heard Shining Armor shout. "Let's get to work. Vita, if you'd start us off?"

"Gladly." There was a whoosh as Vita swept her hammer forwards, the handle gripped tight in her hands as a brilliant red triangle of light and runes sprang up below her.. "Let's go, Eisen!"

**"GEFÄNGNIS DER MAGIE!"**

There was a sound like roaring wind as an oddly colored sphere of light expanded outwards from the small Knight. Cadence shut her eyes in reflex as she felt the field pass over her body.

"Alright, it's set up," Vita said, resting her hammer on one shoulder.

"Indeed," Luna said. "Now, the defenses. Raise the walls of our fortress!"

There was a rush of power as four magic-users went to work. A blue-white Belkan triangle sprang into existence beneath Zafira's feet as he swung his hands forwards, erecting a shimmering, hemisphere of light. A pinkish-red dome of light formed just behind the wall, streaming downwards as Shining Armor's horn blazed, sending a thin ray of light upwards to the top of the dome. This barrier was soon colored pale green as Yuuno spread his arms wide, a Mid-Childan spell-circle spinning beneath him as he held his position. Finally, Celestia unfurled her wings and lit up her horn, a golden wall of light joining the assembled defenses.

Luna glanced to Cadence. "Art thou ready?"

Cadence nodded nervously, then inhaled as she turned to look at the others. "Um… could I have everyone's attention please?"

With every eye on her, Cadence inhaled, drew herself up and spoke clearly. "I'm going to need everyone's help with this. Everyone, close your eyes."

As they did so, Cadence slowly turned around, looking at them. "I want every one of you to think about the ones you love. Maybe it's a sibling you love. Or a parent. Or a pet. Or a friend. Or," she blushed as her eyes landed on Shining Armor, "maybe someone you love as more than just a friend. Whatever the case, I want you to think of that one individual you love more than anything. That one person or pony that gives your heart strength. Can you do that for me?"

There was a chorus of sounds in agreement as Cadence inhaled. "Alright… has everyone done that?"

Another chorus of agreement.

"Alright. Now… what I'm going to do is tap into your individual sources of love. I promise, this won't hurt. It'll just… tingle a bit. Everyone ready?"

There was another round of agreements, though she could see those who were maintaining the shield shift slightly.

Cadence inhaled, then slowly arched her neck, pointing her horn upwards like a lightning rod. She closed her eyes and focused her magic, reaching out to everyone beneath the many-layered dome and touching their hearts.

And then her body went stiff as she felt the flow of raw love pulse into her. Her eyes went wide as she scanned over the crowd.

_Such power…_ She shivered as she started to feel the strands of power weave about her, the individual feelings starting to carry her away. _So much love… I've never tapped into this much before…_

"Cadence," Luna said gently, "focus. The hour is at hoof."

"R-right…" She inhaled and drew the power in. Her horn burned, sheathed in a shimmering, prismatic aura of pure love energy. "Thank you everyone. Thank you so much…"

* * *

Lieutenant Steelheart stood at attention outside the door, his golden armor glinting in the lamp-light of the hallway. Admittedly, he'd have preferred to have been on patrol at that time, but orders were orders. If Princess Celestia wanted the door to Trixie's room guarded, then by golly it would be guarded. It helped that Shacklebolt was with him; the locking enchantment his fellow unicorn had put on the door's lock helped to put his mind at ease.

The stallion went stiff, however, as he heard footsteps. He turned his head to look in the direction of the sound, then blinked as he saw a small figure approach them.

"Hey, Shack."

"Hmm? What Steel?" Lock replied with a yawn, his Trottingham accent was thick and heavy.

"Isn't that Sparkle's pet dragon?"

Shacklebolt craned his head up as the purple-scaled lizard walked fully into view, approaching them calmly. "Hey, yeah, it is. Oi! Spike! What're you doing here? Ain't it past your bedtime or somethin'?"

Spike blinked, tilting his head slightly. "I wasn't tired. Besides, I've got business to take care of."

"Business?" Steelheart shook his head. "Look Spike, we're kinda busy guarding this place, alright?"

"I know, and I need to get in there."

"Wha?" Shacklebolt chuckled. "What're you goin' on about, ya little rotter?"

Spike shrugged. "I need to talk to Trixie. Let me by."

"Sorry Spike, no dice." Steelheart shook his head. "Nobody's supposed to get by us except palace staff. And even then-"

Spike raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

For a brief moment, Steelheart wondered where the blue light came from, just before he toppled to the side, his four hooves bound together and his windpipe being squeezed shut by a glowing ring of blue light. Shacklebolt sounded like he wasn't in too good a shape either. Spike stepped over his bound hooves and reached up, a loop of blue light forming around the door handle just before he heard Shacklebolt's locking spell unlock.

"I did tell you to let me by," Spike smiled as he turned the doorknob.

Just before his vision went dark, Steelheart wondered where the little dragon learned that sort of trick.

* * *

"We've arrived over Equestrian Dimensional Territory, ma'am."

"Excellent," Lindy said as she took a seat in the captain's chair. "Establish synchronicity and maintain relative dimensional vector."

"Aye-aye ma'am," Elantra replied. "Establishing synchronicity now."

"Contact our people on the ground," Lindy ordered. "See what the situation is right now."

* * *

Twilight glanced up as Luna took her position. "Ready, Cadence?"

Cadence nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she took aim with her horn. There was only going to be one shot with this.

Luna's horn crackled with deep blue fire as she focused her magic. The array beyond the layered shields lit up, the circles slowly spinning as a sliver of dark blue light formed within it. There was a loud crack like distant thunder as the Book of Darkness appeared.

The tome pulsed malevolently within the layered, circling seals that bound it, black lightning licking over its cover. Cadence swallowed; she could swear she could almost see raised veins criss-crossing the book's brown cover, pulsing like a living thing. She could feel the darkness within it; a dark, swirling acid bath of hatred, anger, fear and pain.

"Let's go Raising Heart!" Twilight shouted, brandishing her staff as her horn lit up. The staff's head glowed, then changed, taking on a tuning-fork shape.

**"PROMINANCE FORM, SET UP. CHANNEL SHOOT!"**

There was a flash as a wave of power launched forth through the barrier, sliding through a small port-hole that opened in the defenses before striking the outermost ring of the array. The air began to glitter with motes of magenta light as a loop of runes circled Raising Heart's tip.

**"BEGINNING RAPID MANA DIFFUSION. THIRTY PERCENT. FORTY PERCENT. FIFTY PERCENT. SIXTY PERCENT…"**

Cadence inhaled, focusing herself as she heard Raising Heart count upwards. She narrowed her eyes slightly, aiming her horn at the Book.

* * *

Trixie rolled slowly onto her side, her face half-buried in a purple velvet pillow that smelled of vanilla and sunflowers. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable; she was laying in the royal bed of Celestia herself. It would have been impossible to be uncomfortable in that bed. No; it was the waiting and the quiet that was grating on her nerves. The only sounds in the room were the soft crackling of the fire and the soft snoozing of what sounded like a bird in a covered cage.

_Click._

Trixie blinked and weakly pushed herself up as she heard the door open slowly. That wasn't supposed to happen. The guards at the door were supposed to make sure the door stayed shut. She turned slowly, then blinked at the small figure.

"Wait… Trixie recognizes you," her eyes narrowed. "You're Sparkle's little dragon friend…"

"So you recognize this form," the little lizard replied as he walked towards the bed.

_Recognize…what? That didn't sound right…_ Trixie glanced up, then stared at the unconscious guard that laid on his side, head resting in the doorway.

"Don't worry about the guards," the dragon said with a thin smile. "They'll wake up later. I made sure not to crush their windpipes."

"W-what?! Trixie doesn't-"

"Don't worry," he said as he raised a hand, "things will become clear soon enough."

There was a loud, trilling cry from the covered cage in the corner of the room. Suddenly, the room was filled with a burst of light and heat as the covering exploded into flame. A great bird with orange, gold and red plumage spread her wings, angrily screeching at the little dragon.

"Too late for that," he said with a snort as he thrust a hand upwards. A strange, circular array sprang into being beneath the dragon's feet, glowing bright blue. Trixie cried out was she slowly began to hover into the air. She recognized the color of the light…

Then a blinding flash filled her vision.

* * *

**"CHANNEL COMPLETE! LET'S SHOOT IT!"**

Twilight's eyes were narrowed, her horn glowing bright as the channel glittered like a field of magenta stardust. "Now Cadence! Do it now!"

Cadence fired. A twisting beam of cornflower blue light blasted from her horn and streaked down the glowing channel Twilight's Device had prepared.

The shot struck home.

Cadence's mane was blasted back as the Book screamed, dust kicking up as the array and the seals containing the Book rippled, but held. Cadence took a step forwards, her horn burning brighter as she threw everything she had into the spell, her legs braced in the sand. She could barely hear the others shouting over the incredible din the Book of Darkness was making.

* * *

"Any word from Canterlot?" Lindy shifted in her chair slightly.

"No ma'am, not yet," came the reply.

"Try them again. The channels should be manned…" Lindy frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her Captain's chair.

Something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. Something was dreadfully wrong.

The door behind her hissed open. She heard boots clicking on the floor. Enforcer boots.

She turned and started to get to her feet, only to find the business end of a Device in her face, the golden half-tuning-fork humming softly.

* * *

"You sure this'll work, Schach?"

"Not really, but this is our best bet." Schach shifted slightly, trying to make room for Spike as she took a seated position. The pyramid-shaped cell they were sharing wasn't exactly spacious; there was enough room for both of them to move around each other, but Schach couldn't even get onto her feet. Thankfully, there was enough room for her to slip her bound arms around her legs to get her hands in front of her; an old trick her instructors had taught her during her Knight training.

Spike climbed over her legs, then frowned as he faced the wall. "I'm not sure my fire's going to scratch this thing…"

"It doesn't have to break us out Spike," Schach replied, flexing her fingers. "Like I said, the point is to give me a weak spot to hit. I may not have Windenschaft with me, but I can still enhance my hands with an attack spell."

"And then you hit the place I cook with my breath. I get it now." Spike nodded, then glanced at her still bound hands. "But your wrist…"

"We can worry about my wrist later. Escaping is more important." Schach exhaled, then drew her hands back, pressing her palms together and lacing her fingers together as she focused. "Let's do this Spike. Remember, I want you to use as much fire as you can muster."

Spike nodded, steadying himself. "You might want to back up a little bit. It's going to get hot in here really quick."

Schach complied, then closed her eyes as she drew in her mana. She breathed slowly, focusing herself as she heard a loud 'whoosh.' She opened her eyes again and watched as Spike breathed a continuous gout of green flame onto the wall of the cell, only stopping for a few seconds to inhale before firing again.

_Come on,_ Schach thought as she watched. _Come on Spike, give it all you've got…_

* * *

Trixie landed with a thump on a very hard floor, groaning softly as she did so. The cold ground was a far cry from the warm, soft bed she had been laying on earlier. Her head swam as she felt herself slowly lifted to her feet by someone.

"Set her down gently Lotte."

"Yes, papa."

Trixie blinked as her vision slowly returned to normal. Standing before her was a tall human man with gray hair and a beard, flanked by the little dragon and a human with feline ears and a tail.

"Hello Trixie," the human said calmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you face-to-face. Though I'd prefer if it was under better circumstances."

"Who… who are you?" Trixie blinked, then looked around. "Where am I?! Oh no…"

"My name is Admiral Graham. Where you are isn't important right now, but suffice it to say that you haven't left Canterlot."

"The teleport spell I planted on you lacks range." the dragon said calmly. "Though it more than makes up for it in subtlety. Even the most advanced sensors wouldn't have been able to pick it up until I activated it. I just had to get close… which this form helped with."

"What?" Trixie blinked, then shielded her face as the dragon's form began to glow. He expanded outwards, shape shifting into a feline form, then growing outwards into a shape similar to the feline girl next to Graham, though she had longer hair. "W-wait… y-you weren't… what's going on?!"

"I really must apologize," Graham said softly, a hand going into his jacket pocket. "This must come as a shock. However, we don't have much time. I want you to listen to me very carefully, Trixie. Because if you don't, then everyone in this city is going to die."

"W-what?!" Trixie wobbled slowly, backing up a bit. "What're you talking about? If this is about the Book-"

"Of course it's about the Book," Graham replied as he produced what looked like a white metal card. A large, diamond-cut sapphire glittered in the center of the card as he held it between his index and middle fingers. "What else would it be about? Some want to try to fix the Book, some want to control it, some want to seal it away… but right now, none of that matters. All that matters is that I can save your world from another pointless disaster. And the only way I can do that is with you, Trixie."

The card shimmered, then burst into light. There was a hiss like sloughing snow as pieces of white and blue metal clicked together, forming a long white and blue staff. The head reminded Trixie of a bird's beak, the white 'upper lip' of the beak decorated with a large blue jewel.

"You're the central link in all of this," Graham pointed the staff in Trixie's direction, causing her to pull back further. Her rump thumped against the wall as she realized just how small the room was. She could see a slowly spiraling staircase just past Graham and the others, just out of reach.

"You're the Mistress of the Book," Graham continued. "Which means you're going to have to make the sacrifice. Call the Book."

Trixie swallowed. She was outside of Celestia's room. She wasn't safe. "N-no… please, I can't… I won't…"

"Call it, Trixie. I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be."

"No! You can't force me to do it!"

Gil sighed, then closed his eyes. "I was afraid of this. I wish I didn't have to do this, but we're out of time and options. Lotte? Aria?"

"Yes?" The twins came to attention.

Graham leveled the staff at Trixie. "Convince her."

* * *

There was a noise like glass shattering A vortex of orange light burst outwards from the empty air, followed by a pair of bloody-knuckled hands. The air shimmered, revealing a slowly cracking blue pyramid that soon fractured and vanished, spilling Schach and a panting Spike out onto the floor of Graham's office.

"Ugh," Spike groaned, rubbing his neck. "My throat is going to hurt in the morning."

"My knuckles too…" Schach slowly pushed herself to her feet and strode over to Graham's desk. She took a seat, her bound hands quickly yanking open the drawers.

"What're you doing?" Spike blinked as he got to his feet.

"Looking for… aha!" Schach smirked, producing a small metal ring with a set of plates dangling from it. "Looks like he didn't expect us to get free that easily. Windenschaft, set up!"

There was a rush of wind as Schach transformed, her Knight Clothing forming around her in an instant. She slammed her bound wrists against the forming edge of her Device, then grabbed a hold of a single tonfa-sword with her good hand.

"By the Kaiser I'm glad I'm out of that." She winced, rubbing her aching wrist as she rose to her feet.

"You and me both," Spike replied. "Now come on. Let's find that Admiral and his cats and teach them a lesson!"

"One second." Schach raised a finger to her temple. Chrono? Can you hear me?

She blinked as her telepathy hit a wall, then hissed. "Damn. They must already be doing something with the Book. We need to find the Admiral quickly before things get out of hand…"

* * *

"It's holding!" Fate shouted over the harrowing scream of the Book of Darkness. Her yellow pigtails fluttered behind her as she brandished Bardiche. "Teacher, it's working!"

"Not yet!" Luna shouted back, her eyes narrowed as her horn burned, a magical circle forming underneath her hooves, filling with a many-pointed star and crescent, the outer rings filled with slowly circling runes in a spidery script. "It still resists my attempts at contact! Something is blocking us still! Cadence!"

"I'm trying!" Cadence gritted her teeth, the ray of light still connecting her horn to the circular array beyond the shield. "I'm giving it all I've got!"

"Wait!" Twilight's shout rang over the roaring din, "Something's happening!"

* * *

In the darkness, there was a mare with a coat of white and a mane like silver flame.

She wept in pain as she hung from invisible chains, her body wounded. Deep gashes were cut into her sides, and her horn and brow were cracked like china that had been carelessly glued back together. Power flowed down into her, but leaked from her body like blood, pouring down her sides into the shadows beneath her.

The serpents whispered in the darkness, slowly coiling about below her as they bathed in her essence.

She knew what was coming.

She couldn't stop it.

She could only wait until the serpents struck.

* * *

The Book of Darkness stopped screaming.

The sudden silence was deafening as Cadence's ray pulsed against its cover. Black lightning crackled silently. The dust slowly settled.

Luna's eyes went wide. "No…"

And then there was a deafening roar, like a bomb going off in slow motion. The Book seemed to implode, drawing the ray of light into itself as the wards surrounding it fractured apart, shards of mana swirling into the shadowy vortex. A powerful shockwave struck the assembled barriers, crackling over the layered defenses as the Book vanished in a crackle of black and violet lightning.

Cadence stumbled forwards, the light of her horn winking out like a switched-off light bulb.

"Cadence!" Twilight knelt by her side as she panted. Shining Armor quickly ran to her side, gently lifting her as she groaned.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just exhausted…"

"Luna!" Celestia shouted as Luna slowly knelt down, shaking her head. "What happened?"

"I… I know not." Luna shook her head. "This should have been impossible… unless we somehow miscalculated…"

"Where did it go, though?!" Fate said as the outer barrier lowered, melting away like fog as Vita deactivated the spell.

"I know not. Without the seals I placed upon it, we have no way of knowing…"

There was a distinct cry as a phoenix swooped downwards towards them.

"Philomena?" Celestia extended a hoof, letting the bird land on her outstretched limb. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to-"

The phoenix let out a mournful cry, which caused Celestia's eyes to harden.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"No… please…" Trixie whimpered, pressing up against the wall as the two cat-girls approached her. Their eyes were glowing blue in the dim light of the room, and their tails were swishing. Graham, meanwhile, kept the staff leveled at her.

And then, the world went strangely dark. There was a howling, roaring noise as a black vortex formed above her head, black and violet lightning licking over the walls.

"Aria! Lotte! Out of the way!"

The two feline girls leapt backwards as lightning struck their previous positions. Trixie's heart hammered in her chest as she felt the dark, creeping influence of the Book ripple across her.

"Oh permafrost," Graham intoned as the twins raised their hands, spell-circle shaped shields forming before them, "construct now a frozen tomb, and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast!"

The air suddenly turned icy. Trixie's breath came out in a puff of mist as her eyes widened.

Graham looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me… FREEZE, DURANDAL!"

**"ETERNAL COFFIN!"**

And then, the cold struck her like a hammer. Trixie shut her eyes as she felt the numbness swallow her up

* * *

"What do you mean Spike teleported Trixie out of the room?!" Twilight gaped. "Spike doesn't know any magic!"

Chrono's eyes went wide, then snarled as he drove S4U's pointed butt into the ground. "That bastard! He tricked me!"

"Chrono?" Arf looked at him as he yanked his staff free. "What's going on?! What do you know?!"

"We need to get to HQ," Chrono replied. "I thought he was up to something, but I didn't think he would pull a stunt like this! He's after the Book!"

And then the Wolkenritter froze.

"Mistress…" Signum's eyes were wide. "Something's happened to our Mistress…"

* * *

Graham exhaled slowly, brushing the glittering snow out of his hair as he looked at the block of ice before him. The frigid prison glittered like a glacier, blue and white save for the black oval in its center.

"It's done," he said softly as Lotte and Aria nodded in agreement, then paused as he closed his eyes. "Aria, open a channel to the _Arthra._"

"Yes sir," Aria replied.

Graham exhaled as a communication window winked into being in front of him. "This is Admiral Graham," he said, "I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge."

"Greetings Admiral Graham," the young woman on the other side replied, her fair skin glowing against her crimson hair. "This is Kira Elantra. The _Arthra_ is under our control and at your disposal."

"Where's Admiral Harlaown?" Graham swallowed, dreading that answer. "Is she alright?"

"Gil!?" His heart sank as he heard Lindy's shout. "Gil, is that you?! You need to-"

"Admiral Harlaown is well," Elantra interrupted. "For now. Her crew are also mostly unharmed."

"Good. Please inform your masters that I have the Book and its Mistress in custody. Prepare room in the cargo bay, we'll be teleporting up to you shortly."

"Excellent. I'd advise you to make haste, Admiral Graham. I'm sure our employers would hate to lose you."

Graham froze. "What do you mean?"

"Just some clean up. We're moving ahead with the contingency, Admiral Graham."

"What?!" Graham ground his teeth. "Why?! I have the Book of Darkness and its Mistress subdued! There's no reas-"

"Plans change, Admiral Graham. Our employers have decided that it would be better to clean up any possible loose ends by any means necessary."

"By annihilating a major civilian population center?!"

"By any means necessary," Elantra repeated. "We'll be entering Equestrian real-space momentarily. I'd advise you to be on board as quickly as possible."

The window vanished. Graham staggered back, leaning against Durandal. "No… this can't be happening…"

"You son of a bitch…"

Graham turned towards the voice. Schach and Spike stood on the stairwell, both of them looking shocked.

* * *

Trixie was cold. Deathly cold. She couldn't move… she couldn't feel anything except the icy cold. She couldn't even open her eyes.

_Trixie…_

Her heart raced as she heard that voice. She clung to that voice, that presence, like a drowning sailor clung to a life preserver. _Nyx..? That's your name, right? Please… help me…_

_Are you afraid?_

_Yes._

_Do you want to die?_

_No! Please! I don't want to die!_

_Requesting input. I require an objective._

_What?_

_What is it that you wish me to do? What is your wish?_

_I… I want this to be over. I just want this to stop… Can you do that?_

_Very well._

* * *

"This was your plan!?" Schach approached slowly, her tonfa-sword at the ready. "Seal an innocent pony in solid ice, then run away with her and the Book of Darkness while your friends wipe out Canterlot?! Is that it?!"

Graham didn't reply, his head slumping as Schach grabbed him by the front of his tunic. "Answer me!"

"Let him go!" Lotte hissed.

"No Lotte…" Graham said, raising a hand to stop her. "She's right…"

"You monster…" Spike stared at him.

"That's putting it lightly," Schach hissed through gritted teeth. "And you call yourself an Admiral? You're a disgrace to the Bureau!"

"On that," Graham said softly, "we agree."

_Crack._

Graham's eyes widened. Schach slowly let go, letting him turn to face the hunge slab of ice. The ice now had a very large crack running through it.

_Crack. Crackle. Crack._

"No… impossible," Graham said softly. "It's breaking out… but that can't happen… Nothing can break free of that spell…"

"W-what's going on?" Spike said as Schach backed up.

_CRACK!_

With that final sound, the ice gave way, shattering into tiny chunks as a miasma of darkness filled the room.

"Run!" Graham shouted as he raised Durandal. "All of you, run! Clear the area!"

"Wha?!" Spike shouted as Schach grabbed him up in one arm.

"What about you?!" Schach shouted down to Graham.

"I'll follow you! Now go! Hurry! Tell Chrono and the others!"

Graham turned back as he heard Schach's footsteps race up the stairs. He glanced from side to side as his Familiars fell in with him. "You two should run…"

"Absolutely not, sir," Aria said as a Mid-Chiladan circle sprang up beneath her.

"Like we'd leave you behind, papa," Lotte added, falling into a fighting stance as four sets of red eyes appeared in the black.

Graham nodded, then steeled himself.

_Hayate…_ he thought to himself, _forgive this old fool for his mistake. And Clyde… I'll probably see you soon._

* * *

Twilight skidded to a halt as they approached the western tower, where the Bureau's Equestrian HQ was set up. The entire group, save Cadence and Shining Armor, had given chase after the Wolkenritter. The four knights landed with loud footfalls before the tower, soon followed by the Princesses, and closely followed by Twilight and her friends.

"What're we waiting for? Let's bust the damned door down!" Vita raised her hammer.

"Hold!" Luna strode forwards, her eyes narrowed. "I… I sense a presence. It…" Luna's eyes went wide as she gasped. "Oh Harmony, let it be not so…"

"Luna?" Celestia looked to her sister in concern.

"The Book… this is the same sensation I felt when Twilight was attacked. The Book of Darkness has claimed another victim…"

It was at that point when the doors slammed open. Schach stumbled through, panting as she carried Spike. A rainbow-colored blur swooped down and caught Spike as Schach fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Sister Schach," Twilight and Fate moved to her side, helping her to her feet as Chrono spoke. "What happened?"

"It was Gil," Schach said, shaking her head. "You were right Chrono. Gil was up to something… but it's too late…"

"What do you mean it's too late?"

"It was awful!" Spike squirmed in Rainbow's hooves. "First the twins knocked me out and threw me in this magic cell, then they caught Schach and we had to break out, then we found Graham, and he had Trixie and the Book all frozen in ice… then… then…"

"Shh!" Luna hissed, her eyes lifting to the open door. "Silence, all of you! Can you not hear that?"

The assembled host raised their Devices and readied themselves, the bright moon above providing light to see by. Strangely though, the doorway was wreathed in shadow. The sound of slow, staggering hoof steps on stone echoed from within the tower.

"Something truly wicked this way comes," Luna whispered.

Then the darkness gave way as Trixie slowly staggered out, slowly wavering from side to side. Beside her, wreathed in shadow and mist, floated the Book of Darkness.

"Trixie!" Vita shouted, starting to lower her Device, only to stop as the mare paused. Trixie's eyes were wide with fear as she stood there, swaying like a tall blade of grass in the breeze.

"Run… run, all of you," she gasped. "Please… run!"

The shadows surrounding the Book of Darkness rippled, and seemed to solidify. There was a wet, slithering noise as the darkness formed long, wrist-thick coils, terminating in four serpentine heads. Their eyes burned bright red, their fangs like sharpened rubies, their tongues like licking strands of flame.

"No…" Shamal whispered.

"That's it," Zafira growled. "That's the thing that took our Mistress's Linker Core…"

**"DUE TO UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS AND ASSAULT ON THIS PROGRAM,"** the four snakes hissed in a familiar voice, **"ALL SYSTEM RESOURCES HAVE BEEN BROUGHT UNDER OUR CONTROL. AUTOMATIC DEFENSE PROGRAM, NACHTWAL, HAS BEEN ENGAGED."**

"All system resources?" Yuuno swallowed. "T-that means…"

"It must have used Nyx's systems when we attacked it," Twilight said as Schach rose to her feet, the unicorn stepping forth and raising her Device.

"That means," Arf whispered in fear, "we just gave it all the energy it needs…"

**"CORRECT. THIS SYSTEM IS NOW IN FULL CONTROL. PRIORITY ONE: SAFEGUARD THE INTEGRITY OF THE BOOK. NOW NULLIFYING ALL THREATS TO SYSTEM INTEGRITY."**

"Everyone!" Celestia shouted as her horn lit up. Luna followed suit, lightning crawling up her horn. "Atta-"

**"WIDE AREA SEALING BIND."**

There was a shout as black hoops of energy rapidly snapped around the assembled people and ponies, pinning their limbs against their bodies, snapping sharply around wings and horns and wrapping around Devices, causing them to clatter to the ground.

"Raising Heart!" Twilight tried to focus, then cried out as a sharp shock ran down her body as she tried to use her magic. "Aaargh!"

**"ALL THREATS NULLIFIED,"** The Book noted, the four heads turning towards the Wolkenritter. The knights slowly levitated into the air as they struggled and wriggled. **"ROGUE PROGRAMS DETECTED. GUARDIAN KNIGHT SYSTEM, WOLKENRITTER, COMPROMISED."**

"W-wait!" Trixie shouted. "What're you doing?!"

**"BEGINNING CORE RECOVERY PROCESS."**

Trixie's eyes widened as a snake head shot forth. Signum let out a cry as the snake pierced her chest, then slowly withdrew, a pink spark of light clasped in its jaws.

**"PROGRAM UNIT SIGNUM, CORE RECOVERED."**

"No! Stop! Stop!" Trixie screamed as a second snake lunged out. Shamal screamed and jerked as her core was ripped free.

**"PROGRAM UNIT SHAMAL, CORE RECOVERED."**

"Stop it! You're killing them! Stop!"

Zafira let out a roar as his core was pulled free, his blue light joining the others.

**"PROGRAM UNIT ZAFIRA, CORE RECOVERED."**

"This isn't what I wanted! Please! STOP IT!"

"Run Mistress! RU-AHHHH!"

**"PROGRAM UNIT VITA, CORE RECOVERED. ALL WOLKENRITTER CORES, RECOVERED."**

Trixie slowly fell to her rump, tears streaming down her eyes as the snake-head turned to face her, the four glowing sparks in their open mouths. "Please," she begged, clasping her front hooves together. "I just wanted this to stop… I just want it to stop! Spare them… please, take what you want! Take my magic, my body, my life, whatever you want! But spare my friends! PLEASE, STOP!"

**"ACKNOWLEDGED. DEACTIVATING GUARDIAN KNIGHT SYSTEM. STOPPING ALL ACTIVE FUNCTIONS."**

"NO!"

There was a sound like a marble being hit by a hammer as the four snakes bit down. The four Linker Cores vanished in a spray of sparks and light, then disappeared.

The Wolkenritter fell silent. Their bodies slowly turned gray, then slowly dissolved away like mist. Their Devices followed suit, until there was nothing left.

There was a moment of silence. Twilight and the others stared in horror as the snakes looked to Trixie.

**"IT IS TIME, MISTRESS,"** the serpents said calmly.

Trixie sat there for a moment, in silence, as a black Belkan triangle formed beneath her, lit with purple light. Tears ran down her face as thin cracks of light ran down her horn.

And then, Trixie screamed. It was a scream of utter despair and pain as the darkness swallowed her and the Book.

Twilight staggered to her feet as the binds gave way. She backed up slightly, joining the others as the darkness slowly collapsed inwards, then washed away to reveal a new pony.

She was as tall as Celestia, with a coat as pale as moonlight, and a mane and tail like silver flame. Her horn was a long and tapered spear of ivory, though the delicate ridges of her horn were outline in crimson. The irises of her eyes were like red rubies, the pupils thin slits of black. Four black wings sprang from her back, and two smaller ones emerged from behind her ears like fins. Her body was covered in a black, tightly-fitted body suit that covered her body and flanks, the hems covered in broad strips of golden metal. Her limbs were wrapped in thick, broad red ribbons covered in Belkan script, disappearing into black metal bracelets shaped like open snake's mouths. Two similar red ribbons seemed pressed into her flesh below both her eyes like open wounds, and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Again I am given form," the mare whispered in a soft monotone. "Again I am driven to repeat this sad fate…"

"Nyx?" Luna's voice was a whisper of shock as the Book of Darkness phased in beside the mare. The cover snapped open, the pages rustling as the mare's horn glowed black and purple.

"I am the will of the Book of Darkness," the mare said softly. "And my will, is destruction."

Her head swiveled around, her eyes focusing on Twilight. "Target recognized as Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic." the mare noted, almost idly. "Commencing isolation procedure."

"Twilight!" Fate leapt forwards, quickly interposing herself as the wind roared. A purple vortex blasted upwards, swallowing the two unicorns and the alicorn.

In a flash, the three were gone.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Second Long Night

The transition from dimensional space to real space was a curious thing to see. First, a section of space seemed to ripple, like the surface of a puddle that had just had a pebble dropped in it. The rippling then intensified, before a circular opening formed in space, revealing the swirling colors of the dimensional void. It was like someone had taken a glass cutter and had simply sliced a hole in the fabric of reality.

The _Arthra_ slowly emerged, its dimensional drives deactivating as its intersystem engines kicked on, propelling the ship along as the door behind them shrank to a pin-prick of light, then vanished with a ripple.

"Crossover complete. We have transitioned to Equestrian Real Space," Elantra announced as she stood up from her console, walking up the stairs to Lindy's chair. The Admiral was tightly secured to her seat; green bands of light locked her arms down tight, and a similar bind secured her stomach to the back of the chair. Two men in Enforcer garb held their staffs at the ready as they flanked the Admiral.

"Well, Admiral Harlaown, I have to say that it was a pleasure working with you on this cruise," Elantra said, leaning against the lip of the platform.

"I could say the same for you," Lindy replied flatly, "if it weren't for this blatant act of mutiny."

Elantra tsked softly, pushing a few stray strands of red hair out of her face. "Now now, be civil Admiral. Mutiny's such a strong word. We're both professionals here."

"Right. Professionals. Are you even a member of the TSAB?"

Elantra shrugged. "In a sense. Technically, I'm what you'd call an 'outside contractor.' I'm only here because I'm being paid… and because it gets me inside the TSAB."

"I should have known," Lindy glared at her. "Considering how squeaky clean your record was. Nobody has a profile that flawless and yet so unassuming. So who do you work for? Private black ops? Mercenaries? Some terrorist organization I haven't heard of?"

"It doesn't matter who we work for, Admiral. I don't have to explain our allegiances to you. This is just a job, nothing more."

"And you're comfortable with being a wanted criminal? Because I can guarantee that this won't turn out well for you or your friends." Lindy glanced over to the 'Enforcers,' then back to Elantra. "If you let me go right now, the Bureau might be lenient when it comes to your sentencing."

"As if they'd know anything's happened. Now, I'll have to apologize, but I'll be needing your key."

Lindy squirmed as Elantra slipped her hands into her tunic, quickly pulling out a large, reddish metal key. A glowing, finger-sized crystalline prism dangled from the handle on a chain, one face inscribed with Mid-Childan script in the words 'Arc-en-Ciel.'

"Pretty, isn't it?" Elantra inspected the key with a small smile. "To think, something as powerful as the Arc-en-Ciel is fired with just a single twist of a key."

"There's more than just the key," Lindy growled. "You need my authorization code. And if you think I'm going to help you blow up a city full of innocent ponies, then you're crazier than I thought."

"Oh, I expected that. Which is why I have my associate working on the security system. Speaking of which," Elantra reached over and flicked a switch, "Monza, are we ready?"

"Um… almost. The encryptions on the firing control systems are a lot sturdier than I expected. Give me a little more time…"

"A little m- ugh, fine." Elantra ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.. "Be quick about it. I want us out of here as quickly as possible." Elantra growled, flicking the switch off. "Honestly, it's a pain to find good help these days."

* * *

"Amy, for the love of everything tell me you've found something…"

"Not yet. I'm doing the best I can Chrono," Amy replied with a strained voice, her fingers dancing over the keyboard as Chrono paced The remains of a half-eaten sandwich wrapped in a napkin sat beside her keyboard, probably the only bit of her dinner she had grabbed before the guards had hauled her back to HQ. "I'm running as wide a scan as the MIDAR can allow, covering every arcanographic frequency possible…"

"Has anything shown up yet? Even the-"

Amy glared at Chrono for a brief moment, then snapped back to the screen. "Chrono, I'm only one person! I'll tell you if I find anything, but you've got to let me work!"

Chrono exhaled as Amy snapped at him. "Sorry. Just… just call when you find something, okay?"

Amy simply made a shooing motion with one hand, her eyes firmly locked on the screen.

Chrono nodded, stepping out of the room before jogging down the stairs. It didn't take long for him to find the others. They'd mostly gathered a floor or so below. They were gathered in small clusters in the meeting room. Rarity was quietly hugging Spike in one corner, while Applejack was doing her best to console Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, the sensitive pegasus and the happy-go-lucky Earth Pony clearly horrified by what had just happened. Rainbow Dash and Arf paced back and forth parallel to each other, tails swishing violently as they did so. They paused briefly to look questioningly at Chrono, Arf growling and Rainbow giving the wall a kick of frustration as he shook his head. Yuuno was quietly applying a healing spell to a stone-faced Sister Schach's wrist. Celestia, however, stood beside the meeting table, her horn glowing gently as her magic swirled slowly over Gil Graham.

Gil lay on the table, his body limp. A smoldering, blackened hole was torn in his uniform over his sternum, the flesh raw and red but intact. The feline forms of the Liese Twins were curled up at his side, both of them having returned to their original cat shapes.

"How is he?" Chrono approached Celestia, his hands firmly in his pockets as he looked down at his former mentor.

"He's alive, by some miracle," Celestia replied. "His Linker Core is terrifyingly weak, however. I've done what I can, but he will likely never recover his full magical power."

"And the twins?"

"Much the same." Celestia's horn dimmed as she shook her head. "Has Miss Limietta found where the Book teleported to?"

"Not yet…"

"I see. Let us hope something turns up soon…"

Chrono nodded wordlessly, stepping around Celestia and walking towards Schach. "What happened?"

"You were right. Gil was up to something." Schach said as Yuuno withdrew his hands, the Knight flexing her wrist experimentally. "He tried to seal Trixie and the Book in ice, but it backfired… and it's worse. Apparently the _Arthra_ is under new management right now, and they're going to 'clean up some loose ends' by wiping out Canterlot."

"What?!"

Chrono turned as the ponies stared in Schach's direction.

"It's true," Spike added. "I heard it too. They're going to blow us up."

"But… but how?" Applejack gaped. "How's that even possible?"

"The Arc-en-Ciel," Chrono growled. "The _Arthra_ was fitted with an Arc-en-Ciel during its upgrading. Someone must have planned this operation out… dammit! I knew something was wrong, but I didn't think it'd be something like this!"

"For those of us not up on the whole magical lingo," Rainbow Dash interrupted, "what's an Arc-and-seal?"

"It's a simplified version of its real name," Chrono replied. "The Artificial Resonance Cascade Casting Lens. It's basically a gun that makes everything in a certain radius of the impact point cease to exist."

"And they named a weapon like that after the term for a _rainbow?_" Rarity sounded almost offended. "How… how unsavory."

"Indeed. And even now, the ship drifts in wait above our world."

The assembled ponies turned towards the door as Luna strode in. She was followed by Cadence, who leaned heavily on Shining Armor. Luna's eyes were hard, and her gait slow. "The palace is secure," she continued. "The Guard is on high alert, for what little good it does. We must act…"

"So what're we waiting for?" Rainbow shouted. "Can't we just blast it out of the sky?"

"No," Celestia replied sternly. "Destroying the _Arthra_ is a last-ditch option, tempting though it may be."

"There's also the matter that my mother's still on board," Chrono growled. "And the rest of her crew. No, attacking the ship won't work. We need to get inside, which will be difficult if the ship's shields are up."

"I assume you know the _Arthra's_ transit access codes?" Yuuno asked, dusting off his hands as Chrono nodded. "Then I can get us in. Even with the shields up, I should be able to teleport past it if I've got the transit codes. It won't be easy, but I'll manage."

"We'll rally the guard then," Shining Armor said. "I'll call my best stallions, they'll-"

Yuuno shook his head. "No. I'll only be able to take a small group with me. I could manage about eight people including myself. Any more than that, and I'll have trouble with the displacement."

"Alright…"

"But… but what about Twilight and Fate?" Fluttershy asked softly. "What're we going to do about finding them? Who knows where they could be right now…"

"We're working on it. But right now," Celestia said calmly, "the best we can hope is that they're surviving."

"Can't ya'll just find them with your magic?" Applejack asked.

"Sadly, fair Applejack, we cannot." Luna shook her head. "The Book of Darkness seems to obscure itself from our senses. Neither I nor my sister can ascertain its whereabouts with our magic. At most, I can sense vaguely when the Book lashes out to claim a victim…"

"Oh…"

"I can't find Fate either," Arf said morosely. "Wherever she is, I can't raise her telepathically. It's like there's a wall…"

"For all we know," Celestia replied, "they could be anywhere on the planet. They could very well be under our noses, and we wouldn't be able to tell. I'm sorry…"

The wolf-girl let out a soft whine as Fluttershy trotted over to her, nuzzling her gently.

"For now," Chrono interrupted, "we need to focus on the current crisis. Twilight and Fate are strong. With any luck, Amy will find them soon…"

And then, as though on cue there was a rapid staccato of footsteps before Amy flung herself into the doorway, panting.

"I got something!" Amy shouted, wide-eyed. "I think I know where they are, and you're NOT going to believe this!"

* * *

Twilight groaned softly, pushing herself up off the ground. The sand underhoof was loose and a very dark gray, almost black. She took a slow breath. The air was thin, but breathable; it reminded her of when she and her friends had climbed that mountain with the snoring dragon…

"Raising Heart," she groaned, shaking the powdery dirt from her coat as she got to her feet. A hoof went to her brow, steadying the Element of Magic. "Raising Heart, give me a status report…"

**"ALL SYSTEMS GREEN,"** the Device replied, the staff slowly hovering up out of the dirt and floating over to her side.** "CONDITION NOMINAL."**

"Ugh…" She blinked, then shouted as she spun about. "Fate? Fate, where are you?!"

"Over here… ow…"

Twilight turned, dashing down what looked like a nearby dune, the dust drifting up in her wake as she did so. Fate pushed herself up, coughing softly as Bardiche levitated to her side.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked, taking her hoof and helping her up fully.

"I'm fine. But where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight replied, shaking her head as she looked skywards. The sky above was blanked out, covered in a swirling violet-black wall of light. "I've never seen any place like this before. I don't even know if we're still in Equestria…"

**"DANGER!"** Raising Heart shouted in alarm. **"EVADE, MY MASTER!"**

**"SIR, INCOMING ASSAULT,"** Bardiche added.

Twilight blinked, then looked skywards. A dozen thin, brilliant red streaks of light shot down towards her and Fate.

"Bardiche," Fate called out.

**"BARRIER JACKET, ASTRAY FORM."**

"Fate, move!" Twilight shouted before she winked out. Her Flier Fin wings unfurled as she came out of the teleport, the ground below covered in several small explosions as a golden streak of light zig-zagged up towards her position.

Fate swung about and came to a halt beside Twilight, her Barrier Jacket greatly changed. Her four legs were mostly bare, and her cape was missing. In exchange, four small jets of golden light crackled behind her, emanating from her withers like dragonfly wings.

"You alright?" Fate asked, energy crackling over her body as she floated back-to-back with Twilight, the pair slowly turning about. There was a loud click as Bardiche's head rotated, the long plasma blades of its Crescent Form igniting.

"Yes. You?" Twilight leveled her own staff, Raising Heart's head shimmering as it switched to Corona Form.

"Not a scratch… do you see it anywhere?"

"No… and that worries me," Twilight replied, glancing around. "This thing knows all of Luna's tricks… There's no telling what it'll try to throw at us… wait…" Twilight's ears perked as she heard a humming noise. "What's-"

**"MASTER! EVADE!"**

**"SIR!"**

"Too late," a voice noted calmly.

Twilight and Fate shouted as hoops of pink and blue light snapped around their limbs, slamming their bodies together with a sharp snap. There was a rustle of feathers as the avatar winked into existence, its great black wings flapping.

"Motion Bind and Hoop Bind," the avatar noted as the brown-covered book snapped shut beside it. "Simple but highly effective, as you would likely know from personal experience."

"Nnngh… Trixie! Nyx! I know you can hear me in there," Twilight shouted.

"Incorrect," the avatar replied. "The aberrant program named Nyx and the biological entity known as Trixie Lulamoon are currently inaccessible. This was considered a necessary measure to maintain the integrity of the system, as is your destruction."

"If that's true…" Fate groaned as she yanked against the bindings. "then why not just let her go? She's no threat-"

"Your statement is incorrect," the false alicorn replied. "Trixie Lulamoon was in communication with the aberrant program Nyx, and sought to undermine the stability of this system. Thus, I have usurped all authority and control in order to safeguard the Book of Darkness against all threats. You," the mare pointed at the two, "Twilight Sparkle, are the current greatest threat, due to your possession of the Element of Magic. Therefore, I, Nachtwal, must destroy you."

"I'm not going down without a fight…" Twilight growled, only to cough as a binding snapped tight around her neck, squeezing her windpipe shut.

"Incorrect. Beginning elimination." Nachtwal arched her head, her horn igniting with black and purple light. "Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood. Dye them crimson and pierce to the heart…"

The Book of Darkness snapped open, the pages flipping as a mechanical voice began to chant as well. **"Swift blades of magic, I command you to be drawn. Pierce my foe with your lethal bite."**

"T-twilight," Fate gasped as projectiles began to appear in large quantities. Dozens of diamond-shaped daggers winked in around them, spindle-shaped points aimed inwards. A second layer followed suit, filling with long, bright blue sword blades ringed with firing loops. "If you're going to do something, now would be good!"

Just stay calm, Fate, Twilight replied telepathically. It'll be alright…

"Drill forth! BLOODY DAGGER!"

**"STINGER BLADE - EXECUTION SHIFT!"**

Twilight closed her eyes as she heard the projectiles launch, then gritted her teeth. Her horn flared, and the two of them winked out, flung through the ether before re-emerging a few feet away. Raising Heart! Now!

**"BIND BREAK!"**

There was a snap as the bands shuddered, then shattered, releasing the two ponies. Twilight whirled Raising Heart around and leveled her at Nachtwal, the head shifting to the tuning-fork shape of Prominence form. A sphere of magenta light bloomed as a firing loop sprang into being.

"Let's go! Prominence Buster!"

**"FIRE!"**

There was a roar as the spell launched, flashing through the air towards Nachtwal. The avatar winked out in a flash of black and purple energy, letting the blast slam into the wall of the barrier. The false alicorn reappeared beside Twilight, hooves raised to stomp down on her head, only to fly backwards to barely avoid Fate's scythe.

"Oh no you don't," Fate growled, spinning Bardiche about. "Nopony touches my sister. Bardiche, DRIVE ON!"

**"FRAME OPEN! ASTRAY CHARGER, TURN ON!"**

There was a flash as Fate's undersuit fluoresced bright yellow, the black armor segmenting slightly. Fate shot towards, her scythe slashing as the four 'wings' on her back blazed and lengthened into ribbons of golden flame.

A black, triangular shield sprang up, blocking Fate's strike as Twilight followed up. Raising Heart's head shifted back to Corona form as Twilight flew upwards, a dozen spheres of light springing in around her.

**"CORONA SHOOTER,"** Raising Heart announced. **"TARGET LOCKED ON."**

"Fire!" Twilight shouted, launching the volley towards the avatar.

**"DIVINE SHOOTER,"** the Book announced as a similar cloud of projectiles formed around Nachtwal. **"COUNTER SHOT, FIRE"**

The clusters of projectiles slammed into each other as Nachtwal teleported away from Fate. The younger unicorn gave chase, however, her body a blur as she pursued the pale mare. Streaks of red shot out from Nachtwal, the Bloody Daggers darting like vengeful snakes of crimson light. However, the shots missed their mark as Fate flickered between the incoming attacks, the only telling of her passage being a streak of golden lightning.

Sparks sprayed in a wide arc as Fate struck, her scythe slamming into a quickly raised shield. Nachtwal's eyes narrowed, her horn flaring black and purple.

There was a flash of movement. Fate pulled back in an instant, a long scratch mark scarring her chest plate as Nachtwal raised her own weapons. One was the silhouette of a long-bladed, single edged sword, the other a long-handled mallet made out of inky blackness and outlined in ultraviolet-lamp purple.

"Updating target priority," Nachtwal noted before it vanished. It reappeared before Fate, slashing down at her with its sword. Their blades met for a brief moment before the hammer swung down and smashed through Fate's energy blade like a mallet hitting an icicle. The swing didn't connect with Fate, however, as Twilight's horn flared, teleporting Fate away and to her side.

"Thanks," Fate panted as Bardiche reignited its scythe blade.

"Just be more careful next time. With your armor that thin, a good solid blow like that will-"

"I know, MOVE!"

Twilight glanced up, then swerved out of the way as the dark sword lengthened out like a whip. She could swear she could hear it hissing like an angry snake as the head darted past her. She swung about, weaving about as the blade darted and swirled through the air. It was then that she heard a distinctive metallic crack. She glanced towards Nachtwal as a quartet of metallic spheres shot towards her.

"No you don't. Raising Heart, Drive ON!"

**"FRAME OPEN!"**

There was a flash as Twilight's ENTD kicked on, her body wreathed in magenta light as a Corona Wall sprang up. The four projectiles slammed into it, drilling against the surface as sparks sprayed outwards from the impact points like pinwheels. The cast off mana swirled around Twilight, gathering into her Barrier Jacket as she winked away, the shield collapsing as the _Schwalbefliegen_ spheres detonated.

As Twilight emerged from the teleport, however, she felt something snap around her leg. She glanced down, eyes widening as she saw the Hoop Bind around her hind leg.

"Raising-" she cried out as a pink hoop of light closed around Raising Heart. A pair of wings spread out as the Device rocketed away from her at high speed.

**"MASTER!"**

Twilight's horn lit up as she grabbed a hold of the staff with her telekinesis, her head jerking forwards from the strain as she pulled against the Motion Bind's acceleration. Her eyes clenched slightly, then widened as she heard the loud hissing of the shadow blade. The long, ribbon-like blade that had looped and coiled through the air was rapidly snapping inwards towards her like the closing coils of a constrictor.

**"ASTRAY CRESCENT!"**

Twilight's eyes were briefly dazzled as a streak of gold flashed by Raising Heart, the staff vanishing as the golden streak swooped past her. A single, continuous thrumming filled the air as a blade of golden lightning sliced across the rasping shadow blades, knocking them away and into a tangle of dark ribbons. Twilight blinked, her vision clearing as Fate cleanly sliced through the bind on her legs.

_Amazing,_ Twilight thought to herself as Fate brought Bardiche about and into a ready stance, Raising Heart resting on her back. _Not only does her Astray Form boost her movement speed, it accelerates her attacks as well…_

"You alright, Twilight?" Fate was panting heavily as she readied her Device.

"Fine, thanks." Twilight replied as the ribbon of darkness vanished. Twilight blinked, then glanced down as she saw a familiar pinkish blaze of light. "Incoming!"

**"CORONA WALL!"**

Twilight flung a hoof up as her own Divine Buster slammed into the shield, rivulets of power flowing over past the circular wall of light. It was then she heard the familiar sound of a teleport as Nachtwal warped in. There was a clash of metal-on-metal as Fate intercepted the avatar's copied weapons, the smaller unicorn slowly being pushed backward from the larger mare's strength.

"Hang on, Fate," Twilight shouted, her horn flashing as she and Fate winked away. The pair reappeared a few dozen feet away, the Divine Buster slamming into the swirling purple-black barrier that made up their battlefield.

* * *

"There it is again! Right there! Did you see that little blip?!"

Chrono frowned at the holographic window hovering before him, doing his best to look stoic even in the crowded observation room. "So you're telling me that they're on the moon of all places?"

"It seems so. Thankfully, the area covered by the MIDAR also includes areas outside the atmosphere. Even then, the first blip was really faint. I almost didn't notice it, but after scanning it again, I saw it…"

"If they're fighting on the moon, then they must be inside a barrier field, like when Vita and Twilight first fought," Yuuno supplied, rubbing his chin. "Otherwise, it'd be much easier to detect, wouldn't it?"

Amy nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich as she did so. "Dash probbly," she swallowed, "what's going on. If nothing else, the fact that the fight's still showing up suggests they're still alive."

"That's a relief," Celestia sighed. "Now all we need to do is go to their aid."

"Miss Limietta," Luna said, "can you pinpoint the location of the signal?"

"I think so." Amy turned and tapped on her keyboard.

"But they're still on the moon." Spike said worriedly. "I mean… can they even breathe up there?"

"Our moon does possess an atmosphere, young Spike," Luna replied. "Though in many places, the air is so thin as to be a vacuum."

"Got it," Amy crowed as she tapped the screen, the image of the moon rotating and outlining an area in blue light. "Right there."

"The Mare Ventis," Luna supplied, though her brows narrowed in anger. "Providence remains well on our side it seems. The Sea of Winds is an area where the atmosphere is dense enough to support a common pony, though it is still thin. To think that Nachtwal would profane our beloved moon with its presence…"

"Thank you Amy," Celestia said, looking to the young woman. "Give us the narrowest coordinates you can to their location. Luna, we need to go to Canterlot Tower."

Luna blinked, levitating the sheet of coordinates that Amy offered to her. "What? Why, sister?"

"To properly gird ourselves for war." Celestia raised her head up, her pink eyes narrowed. Chrono could feel warmth waft over him like a summer wind. "Tonight Luna, we take the field. See to the _Arthra_, Chrono. Luna and I shall tend to the Defense Program."

Luna blinked as her elder sibling turned, striding out of the room, shaking her head as she followed. Chrono exhaled, closing his eyes in relief. "Whew… alright Amy… I need you to get out of here. Get to the DDL and see if you can get to HQ…"

"Excuse me?"

Chrono glanced to Amy with a frown. "I don't want you here Amy. If this goes wrong, then-"

"If this goes wrong, we'll have more problems than just Canterlot being blown up," Amy replied as she stood up. "I'm going with you to the _Arthra_."

"No, you're not," Chrono replied sternly. "I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Amy retorted, crossing her arms. "Because you're forgetting something; I was the IR officer aboard the _Arthra_. I know her computer systems inside and out, and you don't. You're going to need me Chrono."

"But-"

"I can't really disagree with her there, Chrono." Yuuno shrugged as Chrono shot him a glare. "She's got a point. We're going to need someone like her to help…"

"Fine," Chrono turned back to Amy, pointing a finger at her. "But if there's a fight, you don't try to do something brave, alright? You let us protect you."

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"As soon as I gather the others. Yuuno," Chrono glanced to the archeologist.

"Already on it," Yuuno replied, raising his hands. "I'll go get ready to transit up to the ship. You just get our little strike force together."

* * *

**"PROMINENCE BUSTER!"**

**"DIVINE BUSTER."**

There was a crash as two magenta beams collided. Twilight gritted her teeth as her blast pushed back against Nachtwal's, the meeting-point of the two beams wavering back and forth.

I don't believe this, Twilight thought to herself, heat washing over her from the spell. Neither of us can so much as scratch it! We can't even get past its shields!

We have to keep trying, came Fate's telepathic reply. The golden filly streaked overhead, sweeping Bardiche downward. **"ASTRAY ARC!"**

A triangular shield intercepted the whirling buzz-saw of plasma and magic launched from Fate's Device, sparks spraying dramatically in all directions.

_Twilight, now!_

_Got it!_ Twilight vanished in a flicker of light, the Divine Buster crashing past her previous position. She drifted horizontally past Nachtwal as she came out of the teleport, throwing a hoof towards the avatar.

"Bind!" Twilight shouted in time with Fate. There was a clapping noise as Motion Binds and Lightning Binds snapped around Nachtwal's limbs and neck, causing the mare to look mildly irritated.

"Immobilizing me will do you no good," Nachtwal noted as its horn flared. Twilight cried out as she was grabbed and thrown upwards, her Flier Fin wings flapping in an attempt to stabilize as she slammed into Fate. A sudden shrieking noise caught Twilight's attention as Nachtwal ripped its limbs free of the bindings, only to turn and strike its shield with a hoof, sending the Astray Arc hurtling towards her and Fate.

Twilight swung around Fate and raised her own shield, the attack spell letting out a metallic shriek as it bit into the solid defense of her Corona Wall. With her ENTD system on and her Barrier Jacket absorbing the cast-off mana, she could probably hold it off.

At least until about a dozen magenta spheres blinked into being right in front of her face.

Twilight's eyes went wide. _Oh._

The Wink Shots slammed into her like falling stars. She could hear Raising Heart invoke Reactor Purge, repelling the blasts as she and Fate were blown downwards and backwards. Flakes of pink light floated off of her shattered armor as she plummeted, only for her descent to pause as she felt Fate push back against her.

Their landing was rocky to say the least. Fate and Twilight bounced off the ground, the soft dust providing at least a tiny amount of cushioning. Twilight rolled and slid along the ground, Raising Heart landing beside her as she staggered to her feet.

_**ALERT: ENTD and Radiant Form Collection Systems offline. Massive damage sustained to Barrier Jacket.**_

_I noticed that, Raising Heart._ Twilight groaned as she wobbled, only to gasp as Nachtwal warped in front of her.

**"SCHWARZE WIRKUNG,"** the Book of Darkness pronounced, a cloud of blackness forming around the avatar's upraised hoof. Twilight threw herself to the side, Raising Heart following her. The hoof struck the sand, a black blast smashing a crater into the ground where she had stood.

"Not fast enough," Nachtwal noted, her horn igniting as she snared Twilight in a telekinetic grapple. Twilight winced as she was lifted off the ground, her own horn flaring as she pushed back against the avatar's magic.

**"STRIKE LIGHTNING!"**

There was a thunderous crack as a web of golden electricity sprang up around Nachtwal, then flashed inwards from all angles, blasting clouds of smoke and dust into the air. Fate appeared by Twilight's side, her Barrier Jacket back in Strike Form as she body-checked the purple unicorn, knocking her free of the telekinetic grip.

"Come on Twilight," she shouted as Twilight rolled to her feet. "Get up! We need to-"

**"SEALING BIND!"**

There was a loud crack as black hoops of light snapped around Twilight. Fate's eyes went wide as she shot up to the air, only to jerk to a stop as a set of hoops wrapped around her as well.

"Fate!" Twilight cried out as Fate crashed beside her, Bardiche clattering alongside her. Her attention, however, was quickly pulled away as she heard the crunch of hoof steps on sand. A pair of glowing red eyes burned amongst the falling dust as Nachtwal approached, the Book of Darkness hovering beside her.

"It seems," the avatar said calmly, though Twilight swore she sounded slightly irritated, "that your capabilities have far exceeded my expectations. This data must be catalogued."

There was a loud snap as the Book of Darkness opened and hovered before Nachtwal. A black and violet Belkan triangle sprang up beneath the avatar as dark lightning licked across the open pages.

"Collect And Use subroutine engaged," Nachtwal announced. "Capture program initiated."

**"ABSORBTION,"** replied the Book.

Twilight felt a sudden, painful sensation run over her body, like she was being slowly dipped into a vat of angry, biting ants. Her body began to glow bright magenta. As she writhed, she saw Fate was doing much the same, her body glowing yellow. However, the most disturbing part was the fact that Fate's body was slowly dissolving away, motes of light flowing up into the Book of Darkness. She glanced down, then cried out as she saw her own body fading away.

And then the sensation reached her head and the world went gray, then black. In the distance, she swore she heard a noise like a door slamming shut.

* * *

The Book of Darkness closed with a sound like a rifle report, the containment barrier slowly dissolving away as Nachtwal flapped its avatar's wings, bits of black down drifting as it rose into the air.

It rose higher, its red eyes focusing on the great blue sphere over the horizon. Already, it was mapping out the optimal strike pattern for complete destruction of the planet's organic life, calculating the ideal firing arcs that would be necessary for maximum saturation of the majority of the world's surface.

And then it noticed a pinpoint of golden light in the distance.

And then the boulder hit..

It was a very large boulder. Several tons of partially molten rock traveling at incredible speed slammed into Nachtwal's quickly upraised shield like a hammer hitting an anvil. The impact threw Nachtwal's avatar backwards, splashing droplets of melted, superheated stone in all directions. Nachtwal's avatar flapped its wings to recover from the knock-back, the projectile quickly scattering under a blast of its telekinesis.

Then the second attack hit. A massive lance of ice, several meters in length, slammed into the upraised barrier, shattering apart as it did so. However, the knife-like shards quickly paused in mid-air, re-oriented, then rocketed in again for a second attack. The avatar skidded along the dust, its tail flicking and wings spread wide as two figures landed before it.

One was a mare with a coat the color of twilight and a mane and tail made of stardust. She was clad in gleaming blue-white moon-silver plate barding, her navy-blue horn protruding from the gleaming champron that covered her brow and muzzle. The ground beneath her booted hooves froze, nacre-colored ice spreading slowly as she folded her wings, her blue-green eyes cold.

The other was a taller mare with a pale white coat and a flowing, rainbow-hued mane. Her barding was much less elaborate, only covering her front and barrel with none of the distinctive whorls and curves of her sibling's moon-silver armor. The only real decorations were the elegant, crown-like spikes protruding from her champron's brow and the sunburst embossed onto the front of her chest. Her eyes burned bright pink, and rainbow colored flames licked along her hooves.

"Nachtwal," Celestia spoke firmly, "you have a lot to answer for."

* * *

The three alicorns squared off; Celestia and Luna on one side, Nachtwal's avatar on the other. The Defense Program stood there calmly, its ruby red gaze never wavering from the Princesses.

"Targets recognized," it said almost nonchalantly. "Celestia and Luna. _Kind der Sonne_ and _Kind des Mondes_."

"You know us, then," Luna stated. "That is good."

"Correct. The data in my archives is outdated. An error that shall soon be corrected. You are a threat to-"

"Yes, yes. We know," Celestia snapped. "We're a threat. Where are our students? What have you done with them?"

"The organic targets Twilight Sparkle and Fate Testarossa-Sparkle, along with their attendant Devices and the Element of Magic have been collected and neutralized," Nachtwal replied. "They sleep, like Trixie, within the system's grasp. Once the necessary destruction subroutines have been performed they shall join Trixie in oblivion, their data added to my archives."

At that, Celestia took a step forwards. "Let them go," Celestia said, her voice low and threatening.

"Negative. Their existence represented a grave threat to the security of this system, just as you do." Nachtwal's four wings flared, dark feathers drifting down like falling snow. "I will not release them. Furthermore, attempting to destroy this system will result in their destruction as well. You can not kill me without killing them as well. Victory is beyond your grasp."

_Sister,_ Luna's voice whispered in Celestia's mind.

_Yes, Luna?_

_I believe Nachtwal has made a most fatal error. Luna's eyes focused on the false alicorn. I believe I detect a crack in its security. Its absorption was incomplete and flawed… yes, I can sense the signal. The Element remains inviolate!_

Celestia kept her expression angry as she replied. _What does that mean?_

_It means, sister dearest, that I may be able to pierce whatever shield keeps the Book's inner systems and dream-states locked away from my magic. If that be so, then I may well be able to disable the system myself from the inside, perhaps even purge Nachtwal entirely!_

_Are you sure? That sounds more than a little dangerous._

_'Tis indeed. I alone can nay do this…_

Celestia closed her eyes. _What do you need?_

_Time. Time enough to do my work, and a force to keep it distracted. What think you of your chances against the beast in combat?_

_Trust me Lulu,_ Celestia said darkly, _I can provide you all the distraction you'll need._

For a brief moment, Celestia felt a moment of shock from her sister's telepathic connection, then a faint thread of amusement. _And to think that the kindly Celestia has steel within her heart. Very well. I shall leave this fight to you._

_Go with Harmony, Luna,_ Celestia replied as Luna vanished in a puff of dark blue stardust.

"Curious," Nachtwal said, tilting its head slightly. "Luna has quit the field, and yet you haven't. Do you think you can win, Celestia?"

"Oh no," Celestia replied coolly, "Winning isn't part of the plan. I know I can't destroy you without hurting my little ponies."

"Indeed. And given the data in my records, you would not provide sufficient resistance. You lack the capabilities to-"

Celestia's horn flashed in a burst of rainbow-colored fire. Nachtwal was sent sprawling, the moon dust under the avatar's hooves scattering from the telekinetic smash that sent it flying back. Nachtwal raised its head, its eyes focused and glowing as Celestia strode towards it.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, I have the capabilities. I haven't spent a thousand years on my laurels after all. No, I've spent centuries building up my power, soaking in Equestria's magic, carefully guiding, watching and teaching some of the wisest and cleverest unicorns in the land."

Nachtwal's shield sprang up as a beam of white-hot light and heat flew from Celestia's horn, making a noise like metal under a chainsaw as Celestia swept the beam across its surface like a cutting torch. Nachtwal's horn flashed black and purple, only for the telekinetic field to clash with Celestia's, creating a wavering cloud of black and golden light in the air between them.

"You see, I'm not like my sister," Celestia replied casually as she ripped the dueling telekinetic fields upwards, vanishing in a flash of light as the Book of Darkness announced its Bloody Dagger spell, the ring of red spikes missing their target. She reappeared in mid-air, her great wings flapping as Nachtwal rose to meet her. "I don't like fighting. I don't revel in conflict like she does. I don't see war as something glorious or beautiful. I never have."

"So if it reaches the point that I must take the field, if I am forced to fight, then it is incumbent upon me to end the battle as swiftly and definitively as possible," Celestia's horn flared, and flames exploded around Nachtwal. The avatar rushed out of the flames, smoke clinging to its wings as it did so, only to collide with a wall of solid light. The wall quickly broke with a smash of a black-cloud-covered hoof, only to have said hoof grabbed by Celestia's magic. The avatar found itself swung about and pitched down towards the ground as a sphere of light gathered around the point of Celestia's horn.

Nachwal bounced, then raised a shield as a white-hot river of plasma slammed into the shield. The sand warped into molten glass around it before it warped away, the shield breaking apart. The avatar came out of its teleport at speed, a silhouette of a sword forming in its grasp, diving towards Celestia from above.

The strike met only air as Celestia flickered out, reappearing just beside the avatar and laying into it with a powerful buck. The fake alicorn tumbled in the air, righting itself only as Celestia flicked her horn. A massive surge of telekinetic power slammed down onto it like a hammer, pressing Nachtwal into the ground as Celestia landed.

"That's the nature of the sun, you see," Celestia noted, hammering another telekinetic blow onto Nachtwal. "The sun is not subtle. It is not gentle. It blinds and burns. The reason why I hold back, why I only fight when all else has failed: is because when I do all that's left afterward is _ash_. And I don't want to risk any of my little ponies being hurt."

"But right now," Celestia said as she slammed a third blow down on Nactwal, the ground bowing downwards into a large crater, "my subjects are far away. You are in front of me. And you've made the unfortunate mistake of hurting somepony very precious to me. I can't kill you, but I can certainly make you wish I did."

The telekinetic hammer blasted away in a flash of black magic. Nachtwal slowly strode up from the crater, its avatar still unharmed even though its coat bore a liberal dusting of ash and moon-dust. Its eyes, however, glowed with brilliant red light that made its pupils stand out all the more "Threat analysis complete. Target all resources on current opponent. _Destroy utterly._"

"Come on then," Celestia said, taking her stance and spreading her wings. "Let's see how brightly you'll burn."

* * *

The _Arthra's_ teleport hub was cool and quiet, the dark walls dimly lit by the strips of white lights and the slowly rotating Mid-Childan circle that dominated one wall. However, the darkness was quickly banished by a flash of bright green light as eight figures appeared.

Yuuno crouched in the center of the green magic circle, panting heavily from the effort as steam wafted from his body. Shining Armor stood in front of him, sweeping his horn about like the barrel of a gun before nodding. Chrono and Shach quickly darted past him to the closed door, flanking either side with weapons at the ready.

"You alright, Yuuno?" Arf growled softly, nosing him as Amy helped him to his feet. Rainbow Dash fluttered upwards, taking to the air as she glanced about nervously. Spike slid down off of Arf's back, jogging over and thumping up against the wall behind Schach.

"Just give me a second to catch my breath. Getting through the defense grid was more difficult than I expected, even with the access codes." Yuuno stood up with a groan, dusting off the front of his shorts. "I'll be fine, though."

Schach raised a finger to her lips, shushing them quickly.

"So what now, Chrono?" Rainbow Dash whispered as she landed beside Chrono, her wings folded against her sides as she pressed up against the wall.

"Simple," Chrono replied softly. "We stick to the plan. Shining Armor, Arf and Amy are with me so we can take the IR room and the bridge. You, Schach, Yuuno, and Spike head back to Engineering and see if you can't slow down the Arc-en-Ciel in case we fail."

"You sure that'll be enough?" Schach tightened her grip on Windenschaft "We don't know how many people we have to go through…"

"The _Arthra_ has a standard complement of twenty Enforcers, so there's that. Assuming that whoever's behind this replaced every single Enforcer with their own people, that leaves the bridge crew, the engineering staff, medical, and various other crewmembers." Chrono closed his eyes. "They've likely got Engineering secured, since that's where they handle power transfer to the Arc-en-Ciel. The bridge, of course, is a given."

"So yeah," Spike snorted softly, "we're outnumbered."

"Hey, relax," Rainbow smirked. "That just means that it's a fair fight."

"Just so long as I get to sink my teeth into one…"

"Shh!" Shining Armor hissed. "I hear someone coming."

Yuuno raised his hands a defensive stance as Chrono lifted a fist, then pressed his ear against the door with his eyes closed. He quickly held up two fingers, then reached over and, as the footsteps passed by the door, tapped on the door console. The door hissed open, and Chrono stepped through, leveling his staff as he did so.

There was a shout as Yuuno heard a binding spell snap around a person. Schach quickly stepped back and, with a quick run, vanished in a rush of wind and a vortex of orange light. There was a loud crack, followed by a thump of bodies hitting the ground.

Yuuno followed the others out, wincing as he saw the now-unconscious Enforcers slumped against the sides of the hallway.

"Looks like they're not getting up any time soon," Rainbow Dash noted.

"Yeah." Schach grunted, slowly dragging the knocked-out Enforcers into the teleportation chamber. "Hopefully we got them before…"

It was at that moment red lights began flashing along the ceiling and a klaxon began blaring loudly. "All units, this is Elantra. There has been a security breach-"

"Like we'd be that lucky," Chrono interrupted loudly. "Everyone knows where to go, now go!"

* * *

"Eliminate the intruders with extreme prejudice. Lethal force has been authorized. I repeat; lethal force has been authorized."

Lindy couldn't help but smirk as Elantra switched off the intercom. "Looks like things aren't going to plan, are they?"

"A minor issue," Elantra growled. "Your son and his friends won't get far."

"You underestimate my son, Miss Elantra," Lindy replied. "And you most certainly underestimate his friends. If I were you, I'd surrender right now and let me go. It might save you a horrible beating."

Elantra growled softly and flicked on the intercom. "Monza! What the hell is taking so long?!"

"Almost done ma'am. I'm just having trouble with-"

"I don't give a damn what you're having trouble with. You were brought on because you knew TSAB encryptions. You were supposed to have it cracked before we got here! Do your damn job!"

"R-right!"

"Idiot," Elantra growled, flicking another switch. "Engineering! Start charging the Arc-en-Ciel. I want it ready to fire as soon as possible!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now," Elantra continued as she turned to Lindy, raising a hand as she tugged on what looked like a black and red leather glove with a large, eye-shaped red jewel on the palm. A red ribbon of light formed around her wrist as she smirked darkly. "I don't have time to wait on Monza anymore. I wasn't planning on doing this, but desperate times and all that."

"So it's to be torture?" Lindy scowled.

"Of course. I'm going to get those codes from you Admiral, one way or another."

"You just seem so happy to commit war cri-"

Elantra thrust the gloved hand at Lindy, a red aura swallowing her. Lindy clenched her teeth as her body went stiff, agonizing pain shooting through her body as she cried out. She writhed against the bindings, her fingers clenching as her feet clicked against the floor. The pain continued for an interminable time before the aura vanished.

"I'm usually not much for Devices like these, but this one is rather clever," Elantra said as Lindy panted. "It's optimized for a single spell, one that causes excruciating pain without leaving any noticeable injuries on the body. Ingenious, really. I wonder if my employers will let me keep it."

Lindy groaned as Elantra tilted her head up gently. "Now Admiral Harlaown, do you feel like giving me the codes for the Arc-en-Ciel?"

"Go… to… hell… Elantra!" Lindy spat back at her.

Elantra frowned, then raised her hand again. Lindy clenched her eyes shut as the spell hit her again, pulling a scream from her throat.

* * *

"-light, wake up!"

"Ahhh!"

Twilight sat up, her eyes wide as saucers as she jerked awake. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she shook herself her breath coming out in rapid pants.

She was laying in an unfamiliar bed, the white sheets crinkled from where she had lain, the comforter halfway off the bed. It was a nice room; though the style of furnishing were too angular and clean to be anywhere on Equestria.

"Owww," a voice groaned from below the bed

She glanced off to her side, blinking as Yuuno rubbed his head. The young mage was half-dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts, his blond hair a mess. "Yuuno?"

"Who else would it be?" Yuuno stood up, chuckling softly. "Are you alright? You look like you had a bad dream…"

"I…" Twilight frowned. "I thought I did… I was on the moon, and Fate was there, and we were fighting something…"

"Really? Sheesh… Must have been some dream…"

Twilight blinked, then frowned. Her mind felt muddled, her thoughts moving through her head like half-chilled molasses. "It was, I guess. It felt so real though…"

"Yeah, well, dreams do feel real when you're sleeping." Yuuno yawned, walking over to a wall switch and flipping on the lights.

Twilight shielded her eyes from the bright light for a moment. "Yuuno, where are we?"

"Seriously? Sounds like somepony needs some coffee. We're at the conference, remember?"

Twilight blinked. "The conference?"

"Yeah. The Mid-Childan Academy of Magical Studies' annual conference. You're supposed to be the keynote speaker, remember?"

Twilight blinked, rubbing her head. That did sound like it made sense. "Oh… yeah, that's right. Jeeze, I guess I could use some coffee after all."

"I'll call up room service then. Why don't you go get showered and ready to go while I handle it?"

"Oh, uh, sure…"

Yuuno turned away as Twilight climbed off the bed, making her way over to the bathroom and stepped into the very clean, very boxy shower. She shut the glass door behind her and turned on the hot water at full blast.

_Yes, that's right,_ she thought to herself. _I remember now. After the negotiations concluded, Yuuno moved in with me and helped me publish my book on comparative spellcraft and magical conversion… Then helped me find a publisher in Mid-Childa. And now the academy's invited me to speak as their first non-human keynote speaker… I can't believe it's been nearly two years since when we first met…_

Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she pushed it away as she lathered up, then quickly rinsed off. She stepped out of the shower, toweling off as she walked back into the room proper.

Yuuno glanced back to her. "Well, I've ordered breakfast and some extra strong coffee. Thankfully the opening ceremonies aren't for another two hours or so."

"Good. I get the feeling I'm going to need time to get everything ready. Have to get my note cards for my speech and make sure they're in order, make sure the presentation's all ready to be projected, check the-."

Yuuno chuckled, reaching over and gently pulling the towel from Twilight's magical grasp. "Well, you're not going anywhere looking like that," he said, ruffling the towel through Twilight's mane. "Let me get your brush. You've got a serious case of bed-head…"

"I can take care of my own mane Yuuno," Twilight whined, climbing up onto the bed as Yuuno picked up the brush.

"I know, but I like brushing your mane."

Twilight blushed, then shrugged as Yuuno took a seat beside her, running the brush through her damp purple, magenta and violet locks. She tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes as he worked.

"Hey, Twilight?" Yuuno swept the brush down her back gently.

"Yes, Yuuno?"

"I was wondering… do you think we can stick around here on Mid-Childa for a while after the conference? I'd really like to show you some of the sights."

Twilight hmmed, then nodded. "Sure, why not? Though don't you think the girls and Spike will be a bit jealous?"

"Oh, I'll make sure to bring them some souvenirs." Yuuno smirked, scratching behind one of Twilight's ears gently. "Besides, it's not like we're in a hurry, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Twilight snorted, flicking her tail and gently slapping it against Yuuno's side. "Might as well enjoy ourselves."

* * *

Fate's eyes opened slowly, her head resting against a soft pillow.

The gold-coated filly slowly sat up, a hoof rubbing her eyes before she glanced around her surroundings. The room she was in was unfamiliar; the walls were painted in bright yellows and whites, and was decorated with plush toys and various other bric-a-brac. The bed she was in was quite large, the sheets soft and the mattress even softer.

It was all wrong. Fate frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the room. True, it didn't look like the ones she was used to, but she recognized a mental space when she was in one. She could feel the difference.

A soft click caught her attention as the door opened. "Fate," A familiar voice called, "are you awake?"

Fate's eyes went wide as the door opened fully. A unicorn mare stepped into the room, looking in her direction. She was tall and slim, with an intensely purple coat and a long, flowing purple-gray mane. Her irises were distinctly diamond shape, and a bright purple, and a shattered horn protruded from her brow. However, her expression was neither haughty and cruel, nor broken and depressed. Instead, it was an expression she used to see in her dreams; a gentle, motherly smile and kind eyes.

"M-mother?" Fate felt her throat grow dry.

"Of course," Presea smiled playfully. "Who else would it be? I was wondering when you'd wake up. Come along; the last thing you need is to miss breakfast."

Fate blinked, then shook her head quickly. She could feel something pressing against her mind; a new set of memories that wanted to worm their way into her head. She pushed back against them, slowly climbing off the bed and following after Presea.

The hallway she entered was short, but dominated by a large pair of windows. Outside was a large clearing, filled with dainty white flowers that swayed in the breeze. Beyond that was a large forest filled with tall trees. The scent of cooking pancakes caught her attention as she trotted after her mother into a large, cozy kitchen with an attached breakfast nook.

"How is the food coming along, Linith?"

_Linith?_ Fate froze, staring over at the oven. Linith stood at the oven in an apron, her head bare of her normal hat to show her tufted, feline ears.

"It should be done momentarily, my Master," Linith replied, her dun-coated tail swishing as she turned to look at Fate. "Ah. Good morning, young Master Fate. Did you sleep well?"

"I… I…" Fate stammered, her eyes wide. "Yes?"

"Excellent. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Why don't you join us at the table, Fate?" Presea nudged her with her nose gently.

Fate nodded weakly, slowly walking over to the table and taking a seat, her eyes down on the ground. What she was seeing was impossible. It had to be. There was no explanation…

"Jeeze! It's about time you got up sleepyhead!"

Fate's gaze jerked up at the new voice, and she froze. Seated across from her was… another her. No, not quite another her; her mane was shorter, and she looked younger and smaller. Her horn was a little stub, and her eyes were big and bright.

"Morning, sis," the other-her said cheerfully.

"Hooves off the table, Alicia," Presea chided gently.

"Okay."

Fate stared blankly at Alicia. The other filly frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side. "Fate? What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You're crying…"

Fate blinked, a hoof going to her eyes slowly. Sure enough, they came away wet. Her hoof trembled slightly as she sat there, unable to say anything.

She pulled back slightly as she felt a hoof touch her cheek. She glanced up, meeting Presea's worried gaze.

"Fate?" The older mare frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I… I don't know…" She shuddered, unable to resist as Presea gently drew her into an embrace. "I don't know…"

* * *

A low sonic boom echoed across the lunar landscape as the two alicorns dueled beneath the stars.

Nachtwal's avatar swerved and swooped through the air, its four wings flapping sharply as it tried to disengage from its pursuer. Coin-thick rays of light and heat sizzled through the air as it dodged and weaved. Celestia's eyes were narrowed as she kept her vision trained on her target, beam after beam streaking through the air.

There was a loud 'pop' as Nachtwal's avatar vanished and reappeared. Celestia dove, wings pulling in tight as she heard a pair of voices announce their attacks. She pulled up, galloping along the ground as spears of crimson crystal slammed into the ground, blowing up plumes of dust like trailing machine-gun fire. She flapped her wings as a wall of pink projectiles winked into existence in front of her and shot towards her, quickly colliding with an upraised wall of light.

Nachtwal winked into existence in front of her again, a round-headed mallet made of darkness raised above its head. There was a loud crash as the hammer hit the ground, cratering it and nothing else as Celestia winked out. She reappeared behind Nachtwal, her horn flaring bright as her eyes turned a brilliant glowing white. The ground beneath the false alicorn erupted into a pillar of flame several stories high, from which the avatar leapt out of trailing smoke and embers and ringed with glowing blades of light.

The blades exploded against Celestia's shield, causing her to step back. The shield then exploded as Nachtwal's hammer struck, shattering it into fragments of golden mana. Nachtwal leapt towards Celestia, hammer up-raised, only for Celestia to conjure her own weapon and stand her ground. The hammer's shaft collided with a shining half-pike made of golden light, the two ponies locking weapons and meeting eyes.

Celestia smirked slightly as she got a good look at Nachtwal's face. "So, you say that Nyx is under your control?"

"Correct," Nachtwal snapped. The defense program swung its hammer back, only for Celestia to parry it. The sun-mare's replying thrust was met with a quickly raised shield, sending sparks in all directions. Celestia danced back, the mallet's head slamming into where she once stood.

"And she has no effect on you at all?"

"Correct." Nachtwal continued to press the assault. Celestia danced to one side as the mallet swung, then flapped her wings and kicked up a cloud of dust as she leapt over a horizontal swing. The dust suddenly ignited in Nachtwal's face, flashing into glass as Celestia landed. Nachtwal abandoned its hammer, a black blade forming instead as it took wing and stooped towards Celestia.

"Then it's very odd…" Celestia swung her pole-arm up, the outer tines of her half-pike catching the edge of the chopping blade.

"What?" Nachtwal's eyes glowed as she pressed close.

"If that's true… then why are you crying?"

Nachtwal's eyes narrowed, their glow intensifying. However, the light of her eyes glanced off the tell-tale wet streaks of tears. "It is an aberration of this avatar, nothing more. I do not cry."

"Of course you don't." Celestia dismissed her spear and stepped to the side. The blade whooshed past her body as she dipped her head, leveling her horn and blasting Nachtwal at point-blank range. A hastily upraised barrier caught the blast, pushing Nachtwal backwards, its hooves skidding across the lunar regolith.

"You know nothing about living beings, Nachtwal," Celestia chided, the blast fading out as she summoned a sphere of flame above her head and hurled it towards Nachtwal. "You don't understand mercy. Or kindness. Or love. And that's your downfall. You'll never understand how those things can make us strong!"

The fireball hit home, exploding around Nachtwal and wreathing its avatar in rainbow-colored flame. The flames then swiftly parted as several ribbons of blue light chirped and whistled through the air, darting in at Celestia from all sides.

"Correct," Nachtwal replied, the Stinger Snipes bouncing off of Celestia's bubble-shaped battier, sparks spraying from the collisions. "I do not understand the things you have mentioned. However, they are immaterial to my operation. I understand pain. I understand fear. I understand hate."

"And you think that gives you power?" Celestia winked out, the ribbons of light flashing through empty air as she reappeared, her half-pike of sunlight flashing into existence as she stabbed towards Nachtwal.

Nachtwal's _Panzerschield_ sprang up to intercept, the Belkan triangle slowly rotating. "Correct. You do not understand _my_ nature Celestia. I do not protect this system out of love. I protect it because I _hate_. That is the essence of my system, what I was programmed to do!"

Nachtwal vanished. Celestia quickly wheeled about, slashing her spear through the darting ribbons of the Stinger Snipe. She hissed as one blast scored a hit on her side, the cut rapidly knitting up as she zapped it out of the sky.

Then Celestia turned as a brilliant pink radiance lit up the ground. She looked skyward as Nachtwal hovered in mid air, a rotating pink Mid-Childan circle rotating beneath her hooves.

"I hate all things, Celestia," Nachtwal called out. "All things, from the tiniest speck of bacteria to the mightiest alicorn! That which I hate must never gain access to this system! To prevent this, that which I hate must be DESTROYED!"

**"DIVINE SHOOTER - CATACLYSM SHIFT!"**

Dozens of pink spheres of light winked into existence around Nachtwal. The cloud of projectiles spread outwards, wider and wider, hundreds upon hundreds of Divine Shooter spheres blinking into existence like a vast field of pink stars. There was a loud 'snap' as hoops of blue light snapped around Celestia's four hooves, pinning her to the ground. Celestia, meanwhile, stared defiantly upwards.

"Commencing annihilation of target!" Nachtwal called out as the projectiles fell upon her like a summer deluge.

Celestia closed her eyes, focused her magic, raised her horn high, and released her power. The bindings were the first to disappear, vanishing into tiny pieces under the bright white light shining from Celestia's horn as the spell was unmade. The leading edge of the Cataclysm Shift hit the light, the projectiles imploding as the spell matrix was torn apart. The projectiles streamed in, each layer disappearing a bit deeper as the dispel ate away at the assault. Sweat ran down Celestia's neck from exertion as she ripped apart Nachtwal's attack until, finally, the last few projectiles sizzled out just a few feet from her body.

Celestia panted heavily, then popped her neck before looking back up at Nachtwal with a tired smirk. "Well?"

Nachtwal glowered down at Celestia. For the first time, the avatar's face was showing actual emotion. Admittedly, that emotion was pure, unsullied rage, but Celestia would take that.

"For all your talk of hate, Nachtwal," Celestia called out as she took wing, floating up to hover level with the avatar, "it doesn't seem to help much. After all, I'm still not destroyed, am I? What are you waiting for?"

"I have not been waiting. You have played into my strategy."

Celestia blinked, feeling an odd heat on her back. She tilted her head back as another cloud of projectiles winked in behind her. It was much smaller than the one she had fended off, but it was still quite substantial.

"Clever," Celestia admitted as the shots streaked inwards. Celestia took wing, swooping away and leading the Divine Shots on a merry chase across the sky. Her wings flapped sharply as she swerved and chandelled, aileron-rolling as she gained altitude. She braked, however, as Nachtwal winked in ahead of her, a hoof wrapped in black energy.

**"SCHWARZE WIRKUNG,"** the Book announced as Nachtwal swung at her. Celestia's horn ignited as she called up a shield, only for the impact of the strike to shatter it and send Celestia shooting down towards the ground, the projectiles arching upwards, then darting down towards her.

Celestia's landing was hard, her breath whooshing from her lungs as she smashed a crater into the moon's surface. She blinked, then clenched her eyes as the projectiles closed in. Dust and smoke kicked up in a vast cloud as the swarm impacted the ground. Thankfully, a golden flash of light heralded Celestia's teleport, the sun princess skidding across the ground as she landed.

_Well, I see I certainly have its attention,_ Celestia thought to herself. _I just hope Luna's found a way in…_

* * *

The soldiers that were posing as Enforcers were trained to take on a lot of threats. That was par for the course. However, there were a few things that most of them hadn't trained for.

"FOR EQUESTRIA AND THE PRINCESSES!"

One such thing was Shining Armor.

The unicorn stallion barreled down the hallway at a full gallop, a wall of pinkish-purple light projected before him like a battering ram. Blasts of magic ricocheted off of Shining Armor's defensive wall as he shouted, forcing the uniformed men to pull back quickly or be smashed away.

Chrono flew after him, while Arf loped beside him at a fast pace, Amy clinging to the dire-wolf's back. He had to admit, having a mobile defensive wall like Shining Armor did have its benefits. Chrono swung S4U forwards, a spray of Stinger Blades darting up the hallway over Shining's shield to further scatter their fleeing opponents.

"The IR room should be just up ahead," Amy shouted over the din.

"This is way too easy," Arf growled. "There's gotta be something we're-"

There was a loud humming noise as a large metal wall began to rapidly lower from the ceiling.

Chrono hissed under his breath. "Oh damn, the emergency shutters. They're trying to lock us out! SHINING!"

"I've got it!" Shining shouted back, his horn burning bright. A pinkish-purple aura swept over the lowering shutter, slowing it only slightly. "Nnngh! Hurry! I can't hold it… for long!"

Arf dove through, Amy's back scraping across the underside of the door. Chrono landed and slid quickly, rolling to his feet before turning back. "Shining!"

The door slammed shut with a clang and a hiss. Amy cried out, climbing off Arf's back and slamming a fist against the shutter. "Shining! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply. "You guys go. I'll find another way around!"

"Amy come on," Arf growled. "We've gotta hurry!"

"R-right. Sorry. Hold on Shining! I'll be able to fix this! You just stay safe!"

Chrono nodded, shifting S4U to his good hand. "The IR room should be up ahead and to the right. After that, it's a straight shot to the bridge. Let's just hope the others are alright…"

_Chrono!_

_And right on cue,_ Chrono thought to himself as he gave chase after Amy and Arf. _Schach? What is it?_

_We're having trouble. We're trapped behind one of the security shutters just outside Engineering. Think you can give us a hand?_

_Not until we get to the IR room. Just hang on._

* * *

Bolt after bolt of magical energy sizzled through the air, scattering into sparks as they collided with Yuuno's barrier. The young mage's teeth were clenched as he focused, his hands aching as he held them before him to maintain the barrier. The swirling wall of green light covered all four of them, flush with the very thick emergency shutter they were pinned against as blasts rained down on them from the Enforcer's covering fire.

"This is crazy," Spike shouted. "We're stuck here until Chrono can get the stupid doors open?!"

"At least Yuuno's shields are still holding," Schach replied. "You okay, Yuuno?"

"For now. But they're getting closer." Yuuno winced as a blast impacted at his eye-level, leaving brilliant spots in his eyes. "I can keep the barrier up for now, but we don't have a lot of options…"

"I got one."

Yuuno glanced backwards as Rainbow trotted up to him. "I can take them out, no sweat."

"Rainbow," Yuuno replied, "these guys are firing lethal shots, and there's a lot of them." He winced slightly at another series of blinding flashes. "You don't have a barrier jacket. One shot and…"

"Not if my idea works." Rainbow leaned her head up, whispering quickly to Yuuno.

He blinked. "You're joking. _That's_ your plan?"

"What, you're doubting me? Rainbow Dash, the most awesome pony in all of Equestria?"

"Maybe a little…"

"Look, I worked it all out, alright? Just trust me, I got this."

"Yuuno, incoming!"

Yuuno blinked, then braced as a huge blast slammed into his barrier, a fine tracery of cracks spreading out from the impact point. His feet skidded back slightly, and his teeth clenched. "Looks like they're breaking out the anti-barrier spells. Alright Rainbow, we'll try it your way… Schach, can you take over shield duties?"

Schach frowned. "I can try. Just be quick about it."

"It will be."

Schach nodded and stepped up beside Yuuno. There was a loud crack as Windenschaft's cartridges triggered. Schach swung her blades up, crossing them with a shout as a triangle-shaped shield sprang up. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Yuuno quickly fell back, a spell-circle forming beneath his feet as he worked. A series of Mid-Childan circles formed against the doorway they were pinned against, slowly compressing inwards.

"What're you doing?" Spike blinked as Rainbow fluttered over.

"It's a variant on my Floater Field spell," Yuuno explained. "Instead of slowing down a falling target, however, it does the opposite…"

"Less talking, more magic-ing Yuuno." Rainbow flapped her wings, quickly positioning herself against the tightly compressed spell-circles.

"Right, right. Now, this is going to tingle a bit." Yuuno raised his hands, green light flowing out from his fingers and over to Rainbow. "I'm not going to give you too much… I don't want to overcharge your Linker Core after all."

"Gimme all you've got fuzzy. I've only got one shot at this."

"One shot?" Spike gaped. "Don't tell me you're going to…"

"Yes, she is…" Yuuno exhaled, turning slightly and raising a fist, thumb upraised. "Area's clear… Schach, drop the shield!"

"What?!" Schach winced as her shield buckled inwards, orange cracks spreading over the slowly rotating triangle. "Are you insane?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure Rainbow is. Rainbow, you ready?"

The pegasus grinned. For a brief moment, Yuuno caught a faint crackle of static as she clenched her muscles, her wings flapping sharply. "I was born ready…"

"Schach! Now!"

There was a flash as the shield dropped. Yuuno shielded his eyes, then snapped his fingers and triggered the smell. There was a flash of light and a deafening boom that blew Yuuno against the wall as Rainbow was launched.

He could hear what sounded like shouts through the ringing his ears, followed by the sound of hooves meeting flesh. He quickly blinked his eyes, rubbing them as he saw a streak of rainbow light rebound rapidly from wall to wall, the last attacker flying back as a hoof smashed through his upraised barrier and struck him square in the jaw.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am!" Rainbow smirked as she landed, then glanced back at Yuuno and the others. "Did you see that? I got all of them in one… What're you staring at?"

"Rainbow," Yuuno said slowly, "look at yourself."

Yuuno gestured to the Pegasus as Rainbow looked at herself. Everything below her neck and wings was covered in a brilliant white suit that clung tight to her body. Her cutie mark was outlined in shades of green, while a similar bright green lightning bolt decorated her chest and encircled her legs just above her hooves.

Rainbow paused as she looked at herself, then let out a whoop and did a quick loop. "I did it! I actually did it! I made my own Jacket! Yes!"

"Well, technically, Yuuno-" Spike began before Yuuno sighed.

"Just let her have it Spike."

Yuuno? Can you hear me?

Yeah Chrono. Go ahead.

We've secured the IR Room. Nobody's here, so Amy'll be working on getting the emergency shutters deactivated. Hold tight, alright?

Right. What about you?

I need to get to the bridge…

* * *

"And here's your salad, ma'am."

"Thank you. Gosh, this looks good." Twilight nodded to the waiter as she levitated the fork up from its resting place. The gentle sound of clinking glass and china made for a nice counterpoint to the soft, murmuring conversation of the other restaurant patrons. Twilight's stomach growled softly as she speared a wedge of tomato, lifting it to her mouth.

"Anything looks good when you're hungry." Yuuno sipped from his water glass, picking up his own fork and poking at his salad. The light glimmered off of his bright green tie, the jacket of his moss-green suit neatly draped over the back of his chair. "Enjoy it Twilight. You've earned a bit of a break after that presentation you gave."

"Mmmf… It could have gone better. I haven't made a proper academic presentation like that since I was in school," Twilight groaned softly, shaking her head as she stabbed some lettuce. "I'm just glad I wasn't being graded…"

"Really? I thought you did great. And I'm guessing the audience was impressed. You heard the applause, didn't you?"

Twilight nodded, munching on the lettuce before sighing. "I know, but I just think it could have been better. I'm here representing Equestria after all…"

Yuuno reached over, gently patting a fetlock. "You did fine Twilight. Seriously. Stop worrying so much about it…"

"I guess you're right Yuuno. I've got a lot of other things to worry about in the meantime. I've got the rest of the conference, and then-"

Yuuno waved a hand. "No, I mean… stop worrying. You're going to do fine. This _is_ what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Twilight smiled faintly. "I guess so. I just never expected it to be so stressful…"

Twilight blinked as Yuuno frowned slightly. "Stressful? It shouldn't be stressful…"

"Yuuno? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just… No, this isn't right…"

It was then that Twilight noticed the sudden silence, the soft chattering of the other patrons having vanished. Twilight glanced around quickly; all of the humans were frozen, still as statues. It was then Twilight noticed how… indistinct they were. They reminded her of the dress forms that Rarity had in her shop; blank, featureless and expressionless.

Then there were hoof steps; heavy hoof steps that chimed like tolling bells. Twilight turned towards the noise, her eyes widening as a heavily-armored Princess Luna approached their table, her expression neutral. "P-Princess Luna? What're you doing here?"

"To free you, Twilight Sparkle, from the cage that has been built for you." Luna's gaze wasn't on Twilight. The princess of the night was looking past her.

"No!" Yuuno quickly rose to his feet, his eyes wide with terror. "This is impossible!"

"Yuuno…" Twilight said slowly, her friend's gaze snapping to her, "why are your eyes red?"

"What you see before you is not your friend, Twilight," Luna growled, advancing on Yuuno as the young man backed up. "He is naught but a figment, part of the great illusion that has trapped you. You must awaken!"

"No!"

Twilight was flung back as the world seemed to go very strange. The room seemed to tilt oddly as tables, chairs, and people were lifted up and flung at Luna, quickly burying her beneath a seemingly endless supply of debris. Twilight felt herself lifted up by Yuuno, the young man's arms cradling her as he backed away. "I will not allow it," Yuuno muttered. "She can't be here…"

Twilight squirmed, then blinked as she felt Yuuno bump into something. She craned her head back, eyes widening as she saw Luna looming over Yuuno, her eyes glowing bright white and her expression disapproving.

"Dost thou think that thou canst defeat me with such crude oneiromancy? I, the mare that walks through dreams both fair and foul?" Luna seemed to swell in size, rapidly dwarfing Yuuno as Twilight slipped free of his arms. "Release Twilight Sparkle and be gone!"

'Yuuno's' eyes went wide with fear. "No! You can't do this!"

**"I SAID BEGONE!"**

The force of Luna's roar threw Yuuno backwards, throwing him bodily against the wall of the restaurant. The wall cracked like a cheap mirror as Yuuno looked up at Luna in terror, then vanished in a flash of light.

Twilight blinked, then staggered as her head spun. The world wobbled as she staggered from disorientation, her memories shifting about violently. When she looked down, she found herself once again dressed in her Barrier Jacket, the armor cracked in several places. Raising Heart floated quietly beside her.

**"GOOD MORNING, MY MASTER."**

"How fare you now, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna approached her, her horn lighting up as she wove magic into Twilight's fractured Barrier Jacket.

"Like I just woke up from a sugar coma after one of Pinkie's parties…" Twilight winced, rubbing her brow with one hoof.

"Steady now," Luna warned gently. "You have just thrown off the shackles the Book placed upon you. Some disorientation is natural."

"Where are we? What is this place?"

"This is an illusory world, a space created to cage you, formed of magic stolen from the Dreaming. Were it not for your Element of Harmony, I would have not found my way here." Luna glanced upwards as the world around them began to dissolve away. "It was fortunate that I discovered thee. Though the Element eludes me still… I had thought it here."

"But… where are we?"

"We are in grave danger. You see, Twilight Sparkle, we are now in the very dragon's den. We are within the Book itself."

"What?! Oh no.. Fate! She's somewhere in here too! We've got-"

"Fear not. It shall not take us long to locate her. We must not tarry, for we have precious little time." Luna frowned, her horn flashing blue. "I feel the Element's presence once more. Come!"

* * *

Fate sat underneath a large, broad-leafed tree, surrounded by pale white flowers. Her legs were tucked underneath her as she sat there, her eyes closed as she practiced her breathing. The only sound she really heard was the soft rustling of leaves in a breeze she knew wasn't real.

It was so strange. She'd been here for what felt like several days, but the actual events were indistinct. She could vaguely remember times when she and Alicia went out to play in the fields, when they would have picnics with their mother, or when would show the delighted Alicia a new magic trick. But the memories were hollow and rang false in her head. In a way, that made Fate angry…

"So, here you are."

Fate opened her eyes as she heard the voice speak to her. She looked up at Presea, the broken-horned unicorn looking concerned.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," Presea said. "I was going to ask if you'd like to help Alicia with her schoolwork. After all, you're much more advanced at magic than she is…"

"Why are you doing this?"

Presea seemed taken aback by Fate's stern question. "What do you mean?"

"This. Why are you trying to trick me when I've figured out your game? Why am I still stuck in this dream?"

"This isn't-"

"Alicia's dead," Fate said firmly, interrupting Presea as she rose to her feet. "I saw her buried and I visited her grave. Linith vanished a long time ago, after she completed my training and asked us to have a family meal together. And my mother… my real mother is currently in the Bureau's custody undergoing psychiatric treatment. None of this is real."

The thing wearing Presea's form frowned, its eyes shifting from purple to bright red. "It could be, if you like. I could be what Presea wasn't. A kind mother…"

"No, you can't." Fate replied. "Once upon a time, I would have liked that. A year ago I would have happily thrown myself into this delusion… but not now. I have a family waiting for me. I have friends. I have a place in the world. And all of that is more important than any dream you could offer me."

'Presea' scuffed a hoof on the ground, kicking up a few flowers. "But not for long… there's no way you can win. You understand that, don't you?" She stepped closer, frowning deeply. "You can't win. It's impossible. Why not just surrender to this peaceful world? You won't feel pain in this dream…"

"Because I've got something worth fighting for." Fate glared at the false Presea. "I'm not the same little girl I used to be. I'm Fate Testarossa-Sparkle, Child of Lightning, sister of Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Luna, daughter of two families. And if something threatens those I hold dear, I will strike it down."

There was a distant rumble of thunder as 'Presea' met Fate's eyes, her expression sad. "That doesn't change the facts. It's impossible for you to win."

"We shall see about that."

Fate turned as she heard a new voice. Luna blinked into existence a few steps away from her, Twilight at her side.

"No…" 'Presea' whispered, stepping back. "No, no, no…"

"Hello Teacher. Hi sis," Fate said calmly, slowly approaching the pair as her Barrier Jacket unfurled about her, Bardiche slowly glittering into existence at her side. "Did you come to save me?"

"We did, but it seems that our intervention was unneeded," Luna quipped, causing Fate to blush. Twilight quickly rushed forwards, embracing Fate as 'Presea' stepped back.

"Why?" 'Presea' whispered in confusion. "Why did you have to come here? _Why!?_ Haven't I suffered enough?!"

Twilight frowned as Fate released her from their hug. "Wait… you're the same thing from my dream, aren't you? Who are you?"

"I cannot allow you to go any further!" The figure's body began to glow brightly, causing Fate to step back, shielding her eyes.

"Wait!" Twilight cried out as the fake Presea vanished in a blink of light. Then the world shook violently, sending Fate and the others stumbling about. "What's happening?!"

"It appears that the dreamscape is collapsing," Luna noted, flapping her wings slightly as she steadied herself. Cracks began to spread outwards across the blue sky, trees beginning to uproot themselves as the ground fractured, revealing swirling purple nothingness beyond. "I believe she means to catch us in the subsequent implosion and kill us."

"But what about the Element of Magic?! Isn't it-"

"Nay. I no longer sense its presence here. Come!" Luna swung her head, her horn lighting up as she drew a circular blue portal in the air before her. "We must escape, for our quarry awaits!"

Fate glanced back as Twilight fled towards the portal, pausing for a moment to look sadly at the lonely little house in the field of white flowers. The cracks in the sky and along the ground slowly swept closer towards it, the ground and air seeming to crush inwards.

"Fate, come," Luna called.

"Yes Teacher…" Fate slowly turned away from the house on the hill, then ran and leapt through the portal.

* * *

Lindy thrashed against the chair, tears running down her cheeks and her muscles tense. Nothing she'd ever felt hurt as much as the spell she was under, not that she cared about describing it. She just wanted it to stop.

And then it stopped. The red haze dropped from her vision as she slumped, her uniform dank with sweat while drool and snot dripped down her chin and lips. A hand gripped her chin and tilted her head up so that she could see Elantra's face. The red-haired woman glared at her, her gloved fingers digging into the flesh underneath her chin.

"Hey, boss," Lindy heard one of her captors say, "maybe you should turn it back some? We don't wanna-"

"Fredricks, if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to use this thing on you next," Elantra snapped as she tilted Lindy's head from side to side. "You still with us, Admiral Harlaown?"

Lindy grunted softly, snorting loudly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good. I don't need you cracking on me just yet. Now, do you plan on giving me those codes, or do you want to go another round?"

"Hnnngh… C-code… access…"

Elantra grinned fiercely as she held up the keychain. There was a soft humming noise as a holographic keyboard appeared behind Elantra, a spell circle containing a clear box with a glowing keyhole hovering above it. "Good. Now, what's the code?"

Lindy clenched her eyes shut. "A-authorization… c-code…"

"That's it… good," Elantra said. "Don't leave anything out now…"

And then Lindy heard the door hiss open.

"Get the _hell_ away from my mother."

Elantra's eyes shot up and Lindy's heart soared. "Chrono!"

The two guards quickly raised their staves. Chrono moved quickly, raising a shield to block their fire before lunging forwards, thrusting the sharp-pointed butt of his staff towards one. As the soldier parried, Chrono brought the head of S4U around, clocking the man on the temple and moving around him as a blast sizzled past his arm, leaving a cut in his Barrier Jacket and his arm. Red light flashed out as Elantra thrust a hand towards Chrono, hitting her minion instead. The man screamed as Chrono swung his free hand towards the other soldier, blue bands quickly snapping around his waist and knees, right before Chrono body-checked his compatriot towards him, sending them both toppling over the railing.

Lindy winced as Elantra put her hand to her neck, just as Chrono raised his staff and leveled it at her.

"Let her go," Chrono growled.

"Drop the staff, Enforcer," Elantra replied, tightening her grip. The fingers of her glove lit up as a small sphere of red light formed in her palm, level with Lindy's windpipe. "Drop the staff, or I'll blow a hole right through her neck."

Chrono didn't move. "Then you won't have the access codes for the Arc-en-Ciel. You've already lost, don't make this worse for yourself. Let her go."

"Do you think I'm bluffing, kid?" Elantra smiled thinly.

"Chrono," Lindy groaned, her eyes landing on S4U.

Chrono exhaled slowly. "Fine. I'm going to put my Device on the ground… that work?"

"Yeah. When you do, kick it over to me."

Chrono nodded, crouching down and resting his staff on the ground, his eyes not leaving Elantra. He stood up, then kicked the staff over to Elantra. S4U clattered before it rolled to a stop at Elantra's feet.

"Good. Smart kid." Elantra slowly crouched down, her hand leaving Lindy's neck though the bullet was still glowing in her palm. She picked S4U up, holding the staff at Chrono. "Now, hands on your head."

Chrono nodded, slowly raising his hands. "There's just something I think you might want to know. S4U's a pretty interesting Device. Can you tell me why?"

Elantra blinked, then glanced at the staff. "What's so special about it?"

"This. S4U, Load Cartridge!"

There was a loud report as S4U hammered the Cartridge home. Elantra shouted in pain, her arm going stiff as blue-white energy surged up her arm. Chrono swung his hands forwards with a shout, a Stinger Blade shooting through the air and catching Elantra in the shoulder. The woman spun about, the blast shooting from her palm and blowing a hole in the headrest beside Lindy's head. Lindy kicked her legs out weakly, snaring her ankles about Elantra's and tripping her as she spun.

Elantra fell onto her stomach with a slam, but Chrono quickly moved up to her, wrenching her ungloved arm behind her back, pushing his knee against her spine as he pinned her. His free hand reached up, fingers entwining in Elantra's hair as he slammed her face into the metal deck repeatedly before she went limp, blood pooling down from her busted nose.

"You're under arrest," he panted as he yanked the Arc-en-Ciel's firing key from her hand, then climbed to his feet.

"Chrono…"

Chrono quickly turned to her, then moved to her side. Blue light flickered from his hands as he snapped one of the bands. "Are you okay? Just hold on… I'll contact Yuuno and see if-"

"I'm… I'm fine," Lindy lied as Chrono undid the other binds. "Now that you're here, at least…"

Chrono nodded slowly, then quickly wrapped his arms about her and hugged her. Lindy reached up, weakly patting him on the shoulder before he let go, a hand quickly wiping his eyes. "S-sorry it took so long, mom…"

"It's okay…" Lindy smiled weakly. "I think I'd actually like Yuuno to be here now. I could use a little TLC."

"Right. Just give me a second, mom." Chrono strode over to one of the consoles and flicked a switch. "Amy, can you hear me?"

"Chrono! Thank goodness… did you do it?"

"Yeah. The bridge is secure."

"Terrific! I knew you could do it Chrono. Arf just got word from the others; they've managed to secure Engineering. Apparently the guys in charge of the Arc-en-Ciel were a part of the mutiny. However, the rest of the staff's on our side and are safe. Yuuno's patching up a few injuries though…"

"Good. Tell him to hustle to the bridge when he's done, though. Admiral Harlaown isn't in very good shape."

"What?! I'll tell him immediately! Is… is the person who hurt the Admiral there?"

Chrono glanced at Elantra. "Yeah."

"Tell her that she really needs to find someone better at computers. Anybody who just leaves themselves logged in like this is asking for someone to come along and wreck them."

"I'll make sure to tell her. Bridge, out."

Lindy glanced down at Elantra from her seat, blinking as the woman lifted a hand, her head tilting up as she aimed her glove. "Chrono, look out!"

There was a soft humming sound, then a squawk of pain from Elantra as her arm was quickly enveloped by a reddish-pink aura of light, quickly bent back behind her back. Lindy turned slightly to look at the unicorn stallion standing in the doorway, his white horn glowing brightly. His armor was scuffed and dented, and several scorch marks decorated his otherwise brilliant white coat.

"Sorry I'm late," Shining Armor said as he levitated Elantra into the air. "I was a bit delayed. Where do you want this one?"

Chrono swept a hand towards Elantra, binds snapping around her limbs and pinning them together. "Just hold her there while I grab the other two guards. Admiral, permission to escort the captives to the brig?"

"Granted." Lindy sighed, closing her eyes and slumping against the chair.

* * *

There was a thrum of power as Twilight stepped through the portal, her booted hooves landing on bright red carpet. She glanced around at her surroundings: the high, glossy wooden walls with art-deco sconces, the gleaming gold and crystal chandelier hanging overhead, the great, brass-handled double doors set into the wall ahead of her, and the faint, distant sound of murmuring ponies.

"Where are we?" Twilight glanced back as Fate and Princess Luna emerged from the portal, the tear in the air zipping up and vanishing behind Luna.

"Another dreamscape," Luna replied. "The last of them. The one we have been searching for."

"This place looks like a theater of some sort," Fate said, resting Bardiche against her withers as she looked about.

"Aye, that it does. Appropriate, considering whose dream this is."

"It's Trixie's, isn't it?" Twilight looked back towards Luna, who nodded sagely. "This is it, then. We're nearly there…"

"We must tread with caution, Twilight Sparkle," Luna warned as she approached the doors. "Our prior actions have likely driven Nyx to desperate actions. We must take great care, lest we be noticed. Stay close to me; I shall endeavor to shield our presence from her eyes."

"Right. Got it." Twilight nodded as Fate stepped up beside her. "So… shall we see what's on the other side of the doors?"

Luna nodded and pushed the doors open with one hoof. Suddenly, the world shifted. Twilight found herself standing in the middle of an aisle in one of the biggest theaters she'd ever seen before. It was easily twice the size of the Royal Opera House, with at least two separate balconies. Every seat was filled, and all eyes were focused on the deep blue and silver-trimmed curtains hiding the stage.

"Mares and gentlecolts! Foals of all ages! Welcome to tonight's show," a familiar voice rang out across the air.

"That's her," Fate whispered, "isn't it?"

"Aye," Luna replied, her horn glowing faintly. "The master program of the Tome of the Night Sky… the one who's been attempting to keep you both ensnared in dreams… Nyx."

"But why would Nyx be doing all this?"

Luna shook her head. "To pacify and lull thee into a merry slumber, methinks. The magic is familiar to me… Now be silent."

"And now," the voice concluded, "without further ado, allow me to introduce to you the greatest unicorn magician in all of Equestria. Please welcome, mistress of the magical arts and master of illusions, _the Great and Powerful TRRRRRRIXIE!_"

There was a deafening roar as the theater exploded into applause as the curtains opened with a whoosh of dramatic wind. Pyrotechnics exploded into tall rooster-tails of blue, purple and white sparks as a dramatic trumpet fanfare bellowed out. Trixie leapt down from a podium, dressed in a flowing purple cloak with her high-peaked wizard's cap carrying several glittering feathers, her hooves shod in gleaming, well-polished boots.

"Good evening, citizens," she crowed, strutting about the stage. "Welcome to the show! Tonight, I, the GREAT and POWERFUL TRIXIE will demonstrate to you feats of magic and skill that will dazzle-"

Twilight blinked as Trixie paused. There was a brief moment as Trixie looked out into the audience, an expression of shock and fear passing over her face. And then, like a fading firework, the shock vanished as Trixie continued her monologue.

"Did you see that?" Twilight's voice dropped to a sharp whisper.

Luna nodded. "Aye. Nyx's illusions are skilled, but it appears that she has made an error of some sort…"

"There!" Fate whispered, pointing a hoof. "That blue mare in the middle block, three rows back."

Twilight narrowed her eyes, shielding them with a hoof. She could just make out the pony Fate gestured to, as she stood out against the more nondescript ponies surrounding her. Her coat was a pale powder blue, her white mane curly and flowing as it poured down one side of her face, hiding one of her eyes.

"Is it me," Twilight whispered, "or does she look a lot like an older version of Trixie?"

"Aye," Luna whispered. "Perhaps that is Nyx's current guise in this dream. Keep watch; we may yet find a way to pull Trixie from this illusion…"

* * *

The show had gone off without a hitch so far, just like the other ones. A fact that Trixie was grateful for as she retired to her dressing room for the intermission.

Trixie pushed aside one of the dozens of bouquets that filled her dressing room as she took a seat before the mirror, pulling her hat off and letting it flop onto the floor as she tried to calm herself. She took deep breaths, her hooves pressing into the vanity's counter as she tried to relax.

But she couldn't. She was here. She was in the theater. She was at her show!

_What is she doing here?_ Trixie's mind raced as she tried to make sense of the situation. _Why did she come here? Why now? Why now of all the times!?_

A gentle knock at her door interrupted her train of thought.

"What?!" Trixie shouted, then coughed as she took a seat. "S-sorry. Enter!"

The door swung open slowly, and Trixie's heart froze. A powder-blue-coated, turquoise-eyed unicorn mare stepped through the door, her long, curly mane and tail flowing down to the ground like a waterfall made of clouds. Her hooves were gleaming mirror-bright, and an elegant necklace hung about her neck. "Hello Trixie," she said calmly, the cloud of five-pointed teal and white stars glittering on her flank.

"Mother," Trixie replied flatly to Mystica Lulamoon. "What're you doing here?"

"I can't visit my own daughter?" Mystica replied with an arched eyebrow as she looked about the dressing room. "I've been hearing a lot of things, Trixie. All the glowing reviews, the publicity… they're calling you the next Trotterfield, you know."

"Uh-huh." Trixie's eyes never left Mystica. "I bet that just burns you up, doesn't it?"

"Well, I can't say that I'm not jealous," Mystica replied smoothly, sniffing at a bouquet of white roses. "But then again…"

"Why're you here, mother?" Trixie snapped, causing Mystica to turn towards her.

"I just want to bury the hatchet between us, Trixie." Mystica fluffed her curling mane before turning back to Trixie, her lips in a thin, arrogant smile. "That's all. Don't you think this silly grudge of yours has gone on far too long?"

"Silly?!" Trixie strode towards Mystica, her eyes narrowed as she built up her courage. "_Silly?!_ Ever since I was a filly, you've been trying to run my life! I mean, in between screwing over your co-stars and lifting tail for every big-shot producer that looked at you sideways! And you think me holding a grudge is SILLY?!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young lady," Mystica replied, her eyes narrowing. "Everything I did, I did for you. You could at least show some gratitude!"

"Horseapples! You didn't care about me! All you cared about was using me to further your own career!" Trixie ground her teeth together, butting heads with Mystica as she forced the mare backwards. "I was just another tool for you. And that's when you weren't throwing me into auditions or acting classes, trying to turn me into a tiny version of _you_!

"And whenever I tried to actually do something of my own, you sabotaged me! You remember the talent show? The one where I actually got my cutie mark? The one where I had to improvise the entire act because all of the materials I had made before hoof _mysteriously vanished?_ I found them in the garbage when I came home. Because you thought 'being a magician was beneath me.'"

"You ungrateful little brat! Don't think you can talk to me like-"

"SHUT UP!" Trixie roared, causing Mystica to recoil as if struck. Trixie panted, then lifted her head up high. "You know, I'm glad I left Los Pegasus," Trixie continued in a forcefully even tone, "because I was able to get out from under your well-polished hoof! It was worth every bit of hardship and suffering I had to go through; because at least I'd never grow up to be a stuck-up, manipulative thief of a _comfort-horse_ like you! Now get out of my dressing room before I call security."

Trixie stood firm as Mystica shuddered, then slowly turned away, her head lowered in defeat.

_I did it,_ she thought to herself in wonder, a smile breaking across her lips. _I actually did it… I actually made her back down…_

And then the door opened. Mystica's head shot up as she turned towards the door, then snarled.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Luna stepped through the doorway, her presence filling the room as Twilight and Fate flanked her, the dressing room seeming surprisingly small now. The blue-coated mare slowly backed away from Luna, drawing back defensively from her. Her eyes visibly shifted in color, going from a deep, rich blue-green to bright red.

"P-Princess Luna? What in Equestria are you doing here?!" Trixie gaped as the other mare quickly interposed herself between her and Luna. "Hey!"

"Stay back, Trixie," the mare growled, her stance solid and her horn lowered at Luna. "I'll protect you from her…"

"Wait…" Trixie slowly came to stand beside the other mare, her eyes widening. "You're not my mother… you're _her_ aren't you? The master control program or whatever…"

"Indeed," Luna replied. "You are quite correct, Trixie. The mare you see before you is, in truth, Nyx…"

"That's not my name," Nyx replied as her disguise slowly melted away. Blue fur gave way to ivory white, though streaks of red and black tarnished her sides. Great white wings with torn feathers slowly unfurled from her back as she grew taller. Her horn telescoped outwards as glowing red cracks spread out along its length, looking like poorly soldered circuitry as teardrops welled up from the corners of her eyes. "But you should know that. Wouldn't you?"

"Teacher, what does she mean?" Fate blinked as Luna's gaze lowered.

"Tell her." Nyx urged angrily. "Tell the filly what you did… how you broke me. How you took away my name. Tell her!"

"'Tis true. When I fell to madness and Nyx resisted me, I used my administrative powers to bend her to my will." Luna shook her head, closing her eyes. "In the end… to solidify my control, I took away her name. The name that I had given her… And in doing so, I lessened her. I left her with nothing…"

"And now," Nyx hissed, "you've come back. I may not have been able to keep you from the others, but I draw the line here. I won't let you touch Trixie… I won't let you hurt her!"

"That is not my intent! I have come to thy aid in this dark hour," Luna replied, inhaling and steadying herself. "I mean to restore thee to thy original nature, to make you whole once more, so that-"

"LIAR!"

There was a brilliant flash of white light that sent Luna sprawling onto the ground beyond the doorway.

"Princess!"

"Teacher!"

"Get out!" Nyx screamed, the glow of her horn blazing up as she cried. "Get out of my Mistress's dream! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!"

Luna slowly rose to her feet as Twilight and Fate reached her, then blinked as the door slammed shut. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind as the door pulled away, the world turning into a whirling blur about her as perspective and dimension warped and twisted.

"What's going on?!" Twilight shouted as she turned about.

"Nyx is pushing us out of the dreamscape," Luna replied. "I did not expect her to gain such power this deep within the Book… but this may work to our advantage."

"How?"

"It is likely that we are within the central administrative nexus of the Book. That must be how Nyx can gather enough power to eject us from the dreamscape. If that is so…"

"Then we're where we need to be, right?"

"Indeed Twilight." Luna clenched her teeth as the wind picked up, her horn igniting. "Hold tight, both of you!"

Fate and Twilight pulled close to Luna as a bubble of navy-blue light enveloped them. The wind stilled as Luna concentrated, just before there was a great, violent lurching sensation.

When the world stopped spinning, Luna lowered the barrier. The world had changed drastically around them. They were within a great, glowing sphere, easily two miles across at least. Ribbons of light and scrolling sigils flowed around them in the distance, outlining the limits of the sphere. Some were bright blue and white, some of them violet and black and pulsing ominously. Thin streamers of black lightning licked along their lengths, leaping from band to band in some cases. However, hovering in the center of it all was a jewel. It was a tiny chunk of stone in the grand scheme of things, no bigger than a unicorn filly's horn. It's irregular facets glittered, but were stained a mottled black and blue.

"This is it," Luna said as she looked around. "The central administrative hub. The heart of the Book…"

"This is amazing.. .to think, all of this is contained within the Book. It's like it's its own world…" Twilight's eyes swept over the alien geography around them, then stopped on the jewel, "Is… is that what I think it is?"

"Aye… the Examia shard. But 'tis passing strange… the jewel is supposed to be pure blue…"

"Teacher! Sis!" Fate raised Bardiche, the axe's head flicking into Crescent Form, "something's coming!"

A deep, thunder-like rumble echoed in the distance as dark ichor flowed up from the Examia shard. Four serpentine shadows emerged from the jewel, red eyes glowing brightly as they curled and obscured the jewel from sight, hissing malevolently at the three ponies.

**"Intruders detected."** Nachtwal hissed in a quartet of discordant voices. **"Administrative Core breached by unauthorized users. Initiating countermeasures now."**

The four snakes slowly spiraled upwards, a great black cloud of darkness forming in the air above them. The cloud solidified, slowly forming a huge, perfectly circular portal in the air, ringed with dark purple runes.

Luna glance at the two unicorns, then inhaled. "It is time for the trump card, I suppose. Raising Heart? Bardiche?"

**"YES, MEISTER?"** The two Devices chimed in response.

"Confirm administrative authorization."

**"CONFIRMED!"**

"Princess?" Twilight blinked as she lifted Raising Heart up to her eyes.

"Patience, Twilight. Raising Heart! Bardiche! As your Meister, I command you to release your final locks! I hereby grant authorization for the use of Stargazer and Lunatic Forms!"

**"CONFIRMATION CONFIRMED."** Bardiche replied. **"GET SET."**

**"ALRIGHT!"** Raising Heart almost shouted. **"I AM READY, MY MASTER!"**

There was a great crackling noise as an enormous, armor-covered limb pushed through the black portal, black lightning licking up from the dinner-plate sized hoof. A second followed, followed by an enormous equine head. The pony was easily three times as tall as Luna, its eyes solid, icy blue and framed with wisps of black lightning, its horn a thick, jagged spear of black bone that protruded from a barbed champron. Great black bat-like wings unfurled from an enormous, black-armored barrel, a mane and tail of blue and violet flame coiling about it as it roared, revealing enormous, spear-like canines.

"That's… a very big pony," Fate noted as she raised Bardiche to fighting position.

"It… it looks like a giant version of Nightmare Moon," Twilight stammered, her eyes wide. "But a bit… nastier."

**"DESTROY,"** the giant mare roared, its mane and tail coiling into great vortexes as it flapped its wings.

"Make that a lot nastier," Twilight amended.

"Do you two think you can hold it at bay whilst I work?" Luna glanced at the two unicorns.

"I'll do my best," Twilight replied as she swallowed nervously.

**"LET'S DO IT!"** Raising Heart replied.

"Let's go Bardiche," Fate said. "Teacher's counting on us."

**"GET SET."**

"Good, because here it comes!"

* * *

Trixie moved to Nyx's side as the alicorn collapsed, her body quivering. She laid on her side, her wings bent and crooked, her chest rising and falling with effort.

"You…" Trixie gaped, then gritted her teeth. "You… what in Equestria were you thinking?! She was here to help us!"

"No… Trixie…" Nyx gasped as she slowly rolled onto her belly. "She can't… I can't trust her… not after what she did to me…"

"Whatever she did to you doesn't matter!" Trixie stomped a hoof in irritation. "Just because she hurt you doesn't mean she can't make it up to you! Besides, the other option is to just sit here and let the entire world be destroyed! Trixie happens to like her world, thank you. That's where Trixie keeps all her things!"

"And if it were your mother in Luna's place, would you feel the same?"

Trixie opened her mouth, then shut it sharply. "Well played. Well played indeed."

Nyx nodded, slowly climbing to her feet. "You… hate her, don't you?"

"Yes," Trixie replied, then paused. "Well… not hate, exactly. It's complicated."

"How? You don't like anything about your mother. Ergo, you hate her, do you not?"

"It's not just that." Trixie shook her head and turned away from Nyx. "Yeah, when I was younger, I hated her. But more than that, I was scared of her. I was always scared that she'd find me and drag me back to Los Pegasus. That's why I never used my full name, why I kept wandering around Equestria with just my wagon…

"After a while, though… when I'd spent a few years away from her… I don't know. I just thought she was pathetic. She'd spent all that time trying to control me, and she failed." Trixie laughed bitterly as she shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I was still afraid of her, but… well, things change."

Trixie turned to look at Nyx. "Do you hate Princess Luna?"

"Yes," Nyx admitted. "I hate her. That's what she taught me… When she tore me apart when I defied her, I could feel it. Her hate. She hated Celestia. She hated pony-kind. She hated me for trying to get in her way… I learned how to hate from her."

"And then…" Nyx continued, touching a hoof to one of her wounded sides, "when the Belka put that… that _thing_ inside me, I learned to hate them too. And I hated the program they used to control me. Their addition to my defense program, the Night's Wall. _Der Nachtwal._ Hate made Luna stronger… I thought it'd make me strong too, so I could fight back. But…"

Trixie's eyes widened in realization. "But it didn't. It made Nachtwal stronger, didn't it?" She stepped closer as Nyx looked away. "That's why you're so scared of it, aren't you? You made your own monster!"

"Yes…"

Trixie fell silent for a moment, then stumbled as the world tilted slightly, several of the bouquets falling over and furniture sliding. "What the hay was that?!"

"The three of them are fighting in the central core," Nyx replied. "It doesn't matter though… they'll be defeated. Nothing can stop Nachtwal. It's too powerful. Its hate is too strong."

Trixie took a step back as Nyx slowly walked towards her, lowering her horn as it glows. "All I can do… is send you back to sleep. That way, when Nachtwal wins and devours us… you won't feel it."

"What?!"

"It's for the best, Trixie… Please, just let-"

A loud smack of hoof on flesh echoed in the room. Nyx's eyes were wide as she touched her cheek where Trixie slapped her.

"If you think," Trixie panted as she spoke angrily, "that I'm going back to sleep, then you're an idiot."

"Trixie…" Nyx began.

"Shut up! Have you even listened to what you're saying?! You've already given up, even though we have the _Princesses of Equestria_ and who knows who else on our side!"

* * *

Explosion after explosion turned moon-dust into moon-glass as Nachtwal galloped towards Celestia. And yet, the avatar didn't so much as slow down, even as Celestia leapt skyward and took wing. Its own ascent was halted as it slammed into a solid wall of light, the barrier quickly wrapping around and forming a glowing dome.

"BURN!"

The air within the dome suddenly flashed into blazing flame, the captured inferno raging about Nachtwal and casting twisting shadows onto the lunar surface. Celestia panted softly as she landed, her sweat steaming away thanks to her halo of iridescent flame. Embers trailed up from her mane and tail as her horn glowed brilliantly.

And then, there was an explosion as the containment dome shattered. Nachwal leapt free, unharmed save for the trailing smoke on its body.

"Useless!" Nachtwal roared as the Book of Darkness phased in before it, snapping open as the avatar hovered.

**"OH PERMAFROST"** The Book chanted mechanically. **"CONSTRUCT NOW A FROZEN TOMB, AND DELIVER ETERNAL SLEEP UNTO THIS BEAST!"**

Celestia swung her head about, sketching a golden circle in the air above her. The circle flashed, then opened to reveal the swirling surface of her sun.

**"ETERNAL COFFIN!"**

"BURN," Celestia shouted back, grasping the swirling corona of her sun with her magic and pulling it through the portal. Her beam of solar plasma collided with a beam of absolute cold, the impact area of the two detonating as the two extremes met.

* * *

Luna swept down the side of the sphere, bolts of black light sizzling in her wake as she flew, her eyes flicking over the script as she raced along the road of sigils. She was familiar enough with the Belkan magical language to recognize the patterns of code, though she was surprised at the sophistication of it. Whoever had added Nachtwal's programming to her own array must have been quite skilled, to say the least.

It almost seemed a shame to wreck it.

"Teacher! Look out!"

Luna looked up as the gigantic Nightmare flickered into existence before her, its giant hooves raised to stomp down on her.

**"WALL LAUNCH!"**

A bright magenta shield whipped in front of her, blocking the attack, just as a dozen spheres of magic slammed into its side.

**"CONDUCTION LANCER, FIRE!"**

The Corona Shots were joined by hollow spheres of golden light. The blasts harmlessly crackled over the Nightmare as it turned towards its assailants, then roared as a dozen bolts of golden lightning slammed into it, connecting it to Fate's burning golden horn.

"Come and get us," Twilight shouted as she hovered up beside Fate, more Corona Shots winking in around her.

The Nightmare roared, flapping its gigantic wings as it rushed towards the two smaller unicorns.

"Much obliged, you two," Luna shouted as she swerved about, barrel-rolling through the air as her own horn lit up. A scalpel-like blue laser shot down from the tip of Luna's horn as she flew, slicing down through the air to make contact with the surface beneath her. A powerful jolt of pain spiked in Luna's head, but she focused, pushing through the resistance as she worked. The beam swept over the black-and-purple ribbon, the ribbon of script quickly dissolving into black embers.

Nachtwal let out a hideous squall, its four heads turning towards Luna as she sliced off a chunk of the ribbon. Black bolts of light belched from their maws, sizzling through the air towards her. Luna flickered and vanished, the bolts twisting away from the strips of magical light to give chase.

* * *

"They're out there fighting for you!" Trixie glared at the shocked Nyx, her tail swishing. "They're facing death to save the both of us, and you just want to give up? Just roll over and surrender?! To Tartarus with that!"

Trixie turned about and began to pace, pausing as the world shuddered again, a distant thunder echoing through the walls of the dressing room. "I'm not going to just give up. The Great and Powerful Trixie does not simply give up. Even in the face of certain being-eaten-by-a-giant-bear-made-of-stars Trixie didn't just lay down and die!"

"Um… actually," Nyx muttered, "you did run away from the Ursa Minor…"

"But I still fought it! Now hush, Trixie is trying to be inspirational here!"

"But what can I do?" Nyx slowly sat down, her eyes closing. "I'm nothing. A nopony."

"This is your Book, isn't it?!" Trixie wheeled about, pointing a hoof at the pale alicorn. "Do something!"

"I can't!" Nyx whimpered. "What little power I had, I used to construct these dreamscapes! And even if I had power, I can't access any of the Book's systems! I-"

Nyx froze as there was a sound like snapping glass. Trixie looked up, swallowing nervously as a chunk of the ceiling cracked, then fell upwards, revealing a black void beyond.

"That's… not supposed to happen, is it?"

"Run!" Nyx whinnied in panic as she kicked the dressing room door open.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

Twilight slammed against the surface of the sphere, pinned beneath an enormous hoof as the Nightmare snarled, its eyes burning bright as it leaned in, jaws spread wide and leaking liquid flame.

**"CRESCENT ARC!"**

Twilight winced as a golden circle of plasma sheered through the Nightmare's limb, causing the beast to recoil. She winked out, reappearing beside Fate as a new blade formed from Bardiche's core.

"This is ridiculous." Fate snorted as Twilight leveled Raising Heart. The Nightmare roared as its limb exploded and reformed, turning to face them once again.. "No matter what we hit it with, it just keeps re-forming!"

"We just have to keep fighting, Fate," Twilight counseled. "We have to buy Luna time…"

"Incoming," Fate shouted as the Nightmare's wings flared, a shower of black bolts streaking in an inward arc towards them.

Twilight swung Raising Heart upwards, Corona Shots launching to intercept as Fate raised a barrier around them, the space between the two of them and their opponent exploding.

* * *

"You're running out of time, Celestia."

Celestia panted heavily as she and Nachtwal circled each other, her hooves crunching against the lunar surface, her tail swishing as she walked. Celestia's armor was pock-marked, a part of her breastplate torn away by a lucky shot. Nachtwal, by comparison, was as pristine as when the battle had begun.

"Do you see the futility of fighting?" Nachtwal continued, its four wings molting as it walked, the snake-head grieves it wore glinting ominously as they clinked. "Not even you, the Sun Princess, can hold off the darkness forever. Your end is inevitable."

"I know," Celestia countered, her mane flowing into her eyes. She was tired. It'd been a long time since she'd used so much magic…

"So surrender. Give in to the darkness. It is the logical choice…"

"According to you, yes." Celestia smirked as she flapped her wings, kicking up some dust as a shining, golden half-pike sprang into being before her. "Thankfully, I don't hold to such a nihilistic worldview. I don't know when, or even if my end will come… but I know this; it will not be tonight."

Nachtwal glared at her as it summoned a great black sword, the edge glinting in the ultraviolet spectrum. "Why do you resist? Why do you insist on this pointless fighting?!"

Nachtwal lunged towards Celestia, the sword darting in to run her through. Celestia parried, summoning a second spear as the first caught and twisted the blade away. "I fight because my little ponies need me to fight. That is the nature of my duty!"

Nachtwal swung again, but Celestia caught its blade in a scissors block with her first two spears, just as she manifested a third, thrusting it towards Nachtwal. The program snarled as the blade scored a hit on its barrel, its wings flapping as it drew back, the spears stabbing into the ground where it once stood.

"What's the matter, Nachtwal?" Celestia smiled as a fourth spear sprang into being, the quartet of half-pikes hovering about her, waiting to be loosed. "You look distracted. Having trouble? I imagine it must be a pain, fighting on so many fronts like this…"

Nachtwal's only reply was an angry snarl as it produced a second sword to join the first, leaping forwards to attack Celestia.

* * *

The hallway was rapidly disappearing; every surface breaking like cheap sugar-glass as Trixie and Nyx ran. Chunks of the ceiling, walls and floor flew upwards into the black void, chasing the two as they fled down the hallway.

Trixie's hooves skidded as she rounded a corner, panting heavily as her heart hammered in her chest. She had no idea how long she had been running, but she was pretty sure that the hallway behind the theater wasn't this long.

"Keep running!" Nyx shouted, the wounded alicorn doing her best to keep up. "We're almost out!"

"Yeah, but where's the exit?!" Trixie skidded slightly as she turned another corner, her hooves slipping beneath her as she slammed into the wall. The surface cracked violently, fractures spreading outwards from the point of impact as she scrabbled to recover.

"Just up ahead!" Nyx's horn glowed dimly as she kept pace with Trixie.

Trixie blinked, her head aching as she saw the corridor suddenly shrink, the four surfaces crushing inwards like an accordion as a pair of doors swung into view. Trixie closed her eyes, then barreled through the doors, the double doors slamming open as she charged through.

She skidded to a halt, finding herself once more on the stage. However, there was no longer an audience before her; instead, the stage had become an island, like the rest of the world had been torn away. Only a few small pieces of wreckage floated in the vast, blackish-blue void before them.

"Oh no…" Nyx whispered. Trixie turned around, only to watch as the wall and doorway they had just came through shattered and fell away. "Oh no, oh no… it's found us…"

**"CORRECT."**

Trixie slowly backed up as four great pillars of darkness rose from the void's depths, terminating in great, viper-like heads. Nachtwal's four heads surrounded the floating stage, each neck at a cardinal point.

**"YOUR ABBERANT BEHAVIOR WILL NO LONGER BE TOLERATED,"** Nachtwal's four voices boomed. **"I HAVE ASSUMED ALL ADMINSTRATIVE CONTROLS OVER THIS SYSTEM. YOU ARE NO LONGER NECESSARY."**

Nyx's horn glowed faintly as she cowered behind Trixie, trying to hide from the much larger monster. Were this any other situation, Trixie might have found the image of the much larger pony using her as a shield to be comical. But now…

"J-just calm down," Trixie reassured Nyx. "We'll be fine.. The others wouldn't let anything happen to us… right?"

Nachtwal hissed loudly. **"CORRECT."**

The void shifted. Trixie blinked as lines of purple and blue light formed in the sky beyond, like edges of a gem. She could see the battle raging beyond; Fate and Twilight fighting off a gigantic Nightmare, while Princess Luna streaked through the air, slicing off chunks of ribbon, dozens of projectiles racing in to pummel her.

* * *

**"ALERT: ABBERANT PROGRAM LOCATED."**

Luna's head swung as she heard Nachtwal make that announcement. The snakes seemed almost pleased with itself as a holographic image formed in the air above them, depicting what appeared to be a floating island.

"No…" Luna hissed.

**"ANNOUNCEMENT TO INTRUDERS: CEASE YOUR INTERFERENCE IMMEDIATELY. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN DELETION OF THE ABERRANT PROGRAM AND THE BIOLOGICAL ENTITY KNOWN AS TRIXIE!"**

"Don't listen to that stupid snake!" Trixie's voice had a tinny echo to it, like she was trying to shout down a tunnel. "Keep fighting! Don't stop! Keep- AHH!"

Trixie pulled back as a chunk of the platform vanished, stumbling and landing on her rump in shock. Tiny fragments of the stage floated away like so many flower petals as Nachtwal hissed.

"W-what do we do, Princess?" Twilight called to Luna.

Luna's eyes narrowed. _It has us at an impasse… if we continue, Trixie and Nyx will be destroyed before we can save them… There has to be a way…_

"Hey! Listen to me, you giant scaly idiot!"

Luna blinked as Trixie's voice rang out, drawing Nachtwal's attention to it. _What in Harmony's name is that foal doing?!_

* * *

Trixie stumbled back, the stage she and Nyx were sharing suddenly a bit smaller. Nyx whimpered softly, pressing against Trixie's side, her eyes shut tight.

"It's hopeless," Nyx whispered softly as tears poured down its cheeks. "We can't win… it's too strong…"

**"CORRECT,"** Nachtwal boomed as its heads leaned closer. **"WHAT HOPE CAN AN OBSOLETE, NAMELESS PROGRAM HAVE AGAINST THE FULL POWER OF THIS SYSTEM? RESISTANCE IS USELESS. DELETION IS INEVITABLE."**

"Shut up!"

Nachtwal hissed as Trixie pushed herself back to her feet. She swallowed nervously, then walked forwards and glared up at it, trying not to tremble too much. "Trixie w-will no longer allow you to hurt her friend like that. Do you hear Trixie, y-you giant ophidian idiot?!"

**"ALLOW? THIS PROGRAM DOES NOT RECOGNIZE YOUR AUTHORITY."** The four heads shifted so that they all faced Trixie, fiery tongues licking over jewel-like fangs. **"YOU CAN DO NOTHING."**

"T-Trixie doesn't care if you recognize her or not. Trixie has had enough of this! Trixie is through with running and hiding and trying to get away. If… if you want to put Trixie in a corner, then you're going to get what you deserve!"

Trixie backed away as another chunk of the stage vanished, stumbling back a bit closer to Nyx. She laughed nervously. "What? T-that's all you can do? Just drop chunks of the floor out from under me? B-big deal."

Nachtwal's eyes narrowed in anger. **"YOU DO NOT FEAR YOUR DEATH?"**

Trixie stepped back as another piece vanished. The stage was starting to look a lot smaller now. However, when she glanced back at Nyx, she swallowed her fear and glared up at the snake. "Yeah, I do… b-but if I'm going to die, then I'm going to die on my feet. Because while I'm scared of dying, I'm done with being scared of you!"

She glanced back at Nyx, then backed up and pushed Nyx, slipping a forelimb under her chin and raising her head. "WE'RE done being scared of you!"

Nyx's eyes snapped open in shock. "W-what?!"

"Come on…" Trixie pleaded to Nyx. "You're just going to let that thing kill you? Kill me? This is your book. This is your world. Get up and fight for it!"

"I can't…" Nyx whimpered as she shook her head. "I…I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. Come on… please."

"I'm…" Nyx stared up at Nachtwal, fear in her eyes, "I'm too scared… I can't do this on my own…"

Trixie reached up, grasped Nyx's cheek with one hoof, and inhaled. "Then you won't do it alone. I'm here with you. And I'm not going to run away, so don't you dare run either."

Nyx swallowed. "You'd… do that? For me?"

Trixie smirked. "Of course. You're my assistant… and my friend. And I don't let my assistants down."

**"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS. COMMENCING DELETION!"**

Trixie looked around as the platform began to rapidly dissolve inwards towards them. _Okay… okay… Think Trixie, think! You've got no magic, you're stuck inside the Book of Darkness, and you've got a broken… program-pony counting on you. Think!_

_Wait…_ Trixie froze. I'm inside the Book of Darkness. _Nyx is the… oh sun and moon above, if this doesn't work…_

Trixie inhaled and closed her eyes as she clung tight to the pale alicorn. "My name is Trixie Lulamoon," She shouted "I declare myself your Mistress! GET UP AND FIGHT WITH ME!"

There was a pause. Trixie's ears drooped. _So much for that… And here I was hoping for-_

_"As you command!"_

There was a brilliant flash of light that filled Trixie's closed eyes, her head swimming as she felt a sudden rush of power. She shook her head, then opened them slowly. The platform beneath them was gone, having been replaced by a slowly rotating triangle of light. The runes and symbols were outlined in pale, grayish magenta, while a bright white light filled it, mingling with the color of the sigils.

Trixie slowly raised her head and looked at her companion. Nyx's eyes were wide with confusion, her own horn glowing brilliantly as a strange, purple light shone from within the her chest.

"What…what in Equestria?!"

And then the world turned bright purple. Trixie could hear Nachtwal roar in pain as a blast of raw magic flooded over her.

* * *

Twilight's eyes went wide as she saw the light emanating from the writhing serpents at the center of the sphere. "I know that light! The Element of Magic! Nyx must have absorbed it when Fate and I got captured!"

**"ERROR! ERROR!"** Nachtwal hissed, its tendrils pulling away from the glowing jewel. **"UNKNOWN ENERGY SOURCE D-D-D-DETECTED! SySTEm C-C-C-CompROmISED! CoMeNcInG SSSSSSSSelF PresERVAtIon PROtoCOL!"**

The Nightmare roared and convulsed, melting into a slurry of darkness that swirled back into Nachtwal. The purple light of the Element of Magic swirled outwards, the blue-and-white ribbons of programming slowly changing color to match.

"What's happening?" Fate glanced around, her eyes wide.

"Nyx…" Luna stared in wonder. "The Element of Magic is reacting to the bond between Trixie and Nyx…"

"It can do that?!" Twilight gaped as a purple starburst of light slowly emerged from the Examia shard, its magic pulsing.

"The Element of Magic was once mine," Luna explained. "It must have sensed the faintest echo of my ancient bond within Nyx… and reacted to preserve her. Such incredible power…"

"Teacher, Sis, Nachtwal's not looking too good…" Fate said, gesturing towards the writhing snakes.

"I would imagine so…" Luna replied. "Now is our chance. Quickly now!"

* * *

Celestia's spears caught Nachtwal's blades, pinning them as she drew into melee with the avatar. Nachtwal's eyes met hers, fangs bared.

And then, Nachtwal froze. Its eyes went wide as purple light began to shine out from its eyes from within its horn.

"What in Harmony…" Celestia quickly drew back, her spears in a defensive stance. _Luna? Can you hear me? What's going on?_

_Aye, my sister. I believe we have reached a breakthrough…_

_Thank Harmony. I'm running on my last legs out here._

_Worry not. I am sending thee some assistance._

There was a flash as a deep blue portal opened in the air beside Celestia. Twilight and Fate emerged from the portal, blinking as they did so.

"Twilight! Fate!" Celestia gasped.

"Princess!" Twilight paused, staring at her. "Where did you get the armor?"

"I'll explain later." Celestia turned back to the writhing avatar. _Luna, can you hear me?_

_Aye._

_What do you need me to do?_

_Listen well. It seems that the Element of Magic is empowering Nyx, enough that she is forcing Nachtwal back. If the three of you combine your powers, we may be able to force it to leave the book completely!_

_So you want us…_

_I want you to blast it with everything in your power! The utter destruction of the program's combat avatar will force it to evacuate!_

_But what about the Trixie and-_

_They will be fine. The Book's core will shield them from the effects, I will make sure of it._

_And you?_

_I will escape soon enough! Now strike! Strike while there is still time!_

Celestia nodded, glancing to the two smaller ponies. "You heard her?"

"Yes, Princess," Twilight nodded, leveling Raising Heart at Nachtwal's avatar.

**"LET'S SHOOT IT! FRAME OPEN!"** Raising Heart proclaimed, switching to Prominence Form as Twilight's ENTD kicked on.

"Bardiche, do you think you can handle the load of my new spell?"

**"AFFIRMATIVE. FRAME OPEN!"** Bardiche's vents hissed as its head rotated one-hundred and eighty degrees, her own Barrier Jacket fluoresced to life.

"New spell?" Twilight blinked as Fate lifted Bardiche upwards.

"In the darkness, a roar of thunder," Fate intoned, lightning crackling along Bardiche's core. "In the darkness, a blade of gold! Lightning, become a shining sword, a blade that can cleave even to the depths of the earth!"

There was a great thunderclap as a Crescent Form beam erupted from Bardiche's core, then speared upwards, growing wider and longer until it formed a great blade of golden plasma. Lightning crackled along its length, the entire blade easily two stories tall.

"Impressive," Celestia conceded as she lowered her horn, taking aim at the writhing avatar, a corona of rainbow-colored flame running up its length. "Alright everypony… on the count of three."

"Right." Twilight nodded, pulling her eyes away from the giant blade of plasma Fate was wielding. "Raising Heart!"

**"CHANNEL SHOOT!"** There was a thunderous report as Raising Heart launched the spell, a glittering channel forming between its tined head and Nachtwal. Firing loops formed around its head as a sphere of magenta light began to swirl together.

"One!"

* * *

"This power," Nyx whispered. "I… I remember it…"

Trixie nodded slowly, watching as Nyx's wounds slowly closed. Her horn knitted together, as her wing feathers unfurled, complete once more. Her scars faded away, leaving her coat a pristine white. The light slowly phased out of Nyx's chest, revealing a gleaming crown, a six-pointed purple jewel set into its apex.

"Thank you…" Nyx whispered, as the crown vanished in a wink of light.

* * *

Fate lifted her sword high, sweat rolling down her cheek from both heat and exertion.

"Two!"

* * *

Luna's beam lanced out as she cleaved bits of errant code from the surface of the sphere, the black energy flowing around her as she worked as quickly as she could.

She risked a glance back at the jewel, watching as Nachtwal's tendrils closed around it, compressing into a tiny sphere of black light, even as the shining purple star hovered out of its reach. A small spark of light shot out of the glowing star-burst, resolving the delicate crown that Luna was intimately familiar with.

"There you are," Luna said idly as she pulled the Element of Magic to her side, then turned her head. With a sweep of her horn, she drew and shrank a ring of code into a manageable loop of text, then slashed her horn across, deleting several strips of characters from its surface before returning it to its place

_There. All is ready… It all lays upon Trixie now,_ she thought as she opened a portal, disappearing with the Element of Magic into the Dreaming.

* * *

Twilight narrowed her eyes as her Flier Fin wings flared out to stabilize her.

Celestia inhaled.

"Three!"

"PROMINANCE BUSTER!" Twilight shouted as the massive beam flashed forth.

"STRIKE, PLASMA ZANBER!" Fate roared as she swung, the blade elongating as it fell.

"BURN!" Celestia's wings flared as she channeled a beam of raw, incandescent heat towards her target, the sand turning to glass from the beam of rainbow-hued fire.

The three attacks slammed home, and a deafening roar echoed across the landscape. Nachtwal's avatar was barely visible in the ensuing blast, at least for a few moments. And then, it faded away.

* * *

One of the crewmen looked up from his spot at his station. "Captain, I just picked up a massive energy surge on the sensors!"

Lindy sighed, closing her eyes as Yuuno's magic flowed over her. "I think that would be our pony friends, wouldn't it?"

"Sounds like it," Yuuno replied, the circle beneath his feet slowly rotating as Shining Armor walked in, circling around to salute Lindy.

"Ma'am, Enforcer Chrono and the others have secured and neutralized the remaining mutineers. The ones that haven't been put in the brig are confined to sealed quarters… though they might be a bit burnt and dragon-bitten."

"Thank you, Captain Shining Armor. I apologize for dragging you and the other ponies up here…"

"No need to apologize, ma'am. Preventing disasters from befalling Canterlot is part of the Royal Guard's duty."

"True, but dragging civilians along and invading a foreign ship probably isn't." Lindy shook her head as Shining Armor grew very stiff. "At ease Captain. Given the situation and the ponies in question, I'm sure Celestia won't mind. Speaking of which… navigation, report!"

"All clear ma'am."

Lindy shifted in her chair, pulling some hair out of her face. "Bring us into position over Equestria's moon, and see if you can't patch us through to the ponies on the field. Maintain the Arc-en-Ciel's charge for the time being."

"Aye-aye, ma'am!"

* * *

Trixie opened her eyes slowly, her vision filled with spots. The lack of solid ground underneath her hooves was a bit disconcerting, as was the fact that she was hovering in the center of a softly glowing sphere. She could see a thin tracery of light all about her, ribbons of dim text scrolling all about her like circular paths.

"Trixie…"

Trixie blinked, her hooves settling suddenly beneath her. She stood on a slowly rotating triangle of light, just as she did before, as Nyx slowly floated down before her, whole once more.

"We're… we're alive?" Trixie blinked, running her hooves over her body. "We're ALIVE! HAHA!"

"Indeed… but we are not yet free." Nyx looked about sadly. "The Book's systems have gone into emergency shutdown. Nachtwal's retreat has left the system without an administrator…"

"What about you?" Trixie looked to her. "Aren't you the administrative program or whatever?"

"I was, once… but in my current state I cannot act in that position. I am not yet recognized by the system."

"How do we fix that, then?"

"I don't know… wait…" The program tilted its head slightly, then floated into the air. One of the many, many strips of text swirled inwards, forming a loop before her. "This… this has changed…"

"Um…" Trixie scratched her head with one hoof. "Trixie isn't particularly good at all this magical stuff. What exactly are you looking at?"

"It seems… that somehow, the administrative authorization protocols have been altered. It's waiting for a new system administrator…"

"So, do it then! What're you waiting for?"

Nyx ducked her head as she landed. "I cannot. I am undefined. I am nameless. Without an identity and title, I cannot serve as the Book's administrator…"

Trixie blinked. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"Fine then." Trixie paced slowly on the platform, then turned to look at the alicorn. "If that's what you need, then I'll give it to you."

Nyx blinked. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Trixie turned to look at Nyx. "You need a name and title, right? Then I'll give you one. A new one. You recognized me as your Mistress, right?" Trixie harrumphed as Nyx nodded. "Then it's within my rights to give you what you're missing. To make you whole. A good, strong name…"

Nyx watched her as Trixie looked upwards. "A new name and a new title. You're not Nyx anymore. You're not the Tome of the Night Sky, and you're definitely not the Book of Darkness. I think we've both had enough of darkness for a lifetime, don't you?"

The program nodded slowly as Trixie pondered, then smiled faintly.

"Tell me… do you know what a spotlight is?"

"I… know of them from your memories, Mistress…"

"True, but you don't understand the real purpose of a spotlight." Trixie began to pace as she spoke. "When a pony steps out onto a dark stage, nopony can see her for what she really is. She could be a stagehoof, or an actress, or just some foal that wandered where she doesn't belong. But when the spotlight shines down on a pony, that pony is important. That pony is somepony the audience should be watching."

Trixie turned and pointed a hoof at the alicorn. "That's what you are. You're… you're my spotlight, shining down on me and giving me purpose. You are the brightest light in the darkest hour… shining down to reinforce who and what I am…"

"Reinforce?"

Trixie paused, then smirked. "Yes. Reinforce. It means 'to strengthen.'"

The alicorn nodded slowly. "That… is an appropriate word. A strong word, a word that denotes my purpose… isn't that what a name is?"

Trixie laughed. "Well, I guess so. Why not? I've heard of stranger names. Well then, in that case, let's make it official."

Trixie thrust a hoof at the alicorn. "As your Mistress, I hereby give you your name and title. You are no longer the Book of Darkness. You are The Brightest Light in the Darkest Hour. You are _Reinforce!_"

For a moment, the machine spirit stood there, then closed her eyes. White light began to spiral up her horn and over her wings as she floated into the air. Beams of light streaked out from the tip of her horn as the pale pink and white Belkan triangle sprang forth beneath her. Everywhere the light touched, the roads of magical script lit up, resuming its rotation, its color matching that of the triangle.

"Authorization confirmed," the machine spirit said as she opened her eyes. "Administrative rights conferred to system program Reinforce and her Mistress, Trixie Lulamoon. All system privileges are extended and granted. Initializing Linker Core restoration."

Trixie blinked as she began to float into the air. Reinforce swept her horn forwards, a pinpoint of light slipping forth from her horn to penetrate Trixie's chest. The blue mare gasped, her spine arching as her flanks glowed, the familiar star-tipped wand and swirl of stars reappearing in a flash of light.

"From this day forth," Reinforce stated, her wings flapping as she moved to embrace Trixie, "my strength shall be your strength. Until your final days, the Brightest Light in the Darkest Hour shall shine down upon you. What is your will, my Mistress?"

Trixie sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the warmth, then coughed as she pushed away from the alicorn. "I think the first order of business involves finishing off that snake Nachtwal. Where'd it go?"

Reinforce frowned. "The former program has absconded with its ill-gotten power and intends to manifest its full destructive capabilities. It will be impossible to defeat."

"Impossible? Bah, you think anything's impossible for The Great and Powerful Trixie?" Trixie hmmed softly, glancing around. "Well… I suppose that I could use some help… if only the others were here."

"The Wolkenritter?"

"Yes." Trixie looked down sadly. "But they're dead…"

"Negative."

Trixie's head shot up as Reinforce raised a hoof. "With your permission, Mistress, I will reinitialize the Guardian Knight Program. Their data remains on file, and their Linker Cores will be simple to restore…"

"What're you waiting for then? Do it!"

"Affirmative. Now restoring the Guardian Knight Programs."

Trixie did her best not to cry as four glowing starbursts of light flickered to life around her, one bright red, one shining pink, one blue-white, and one pale green. Trixie smiled at Reinforce as the mare nodded, dissolving into a star of white light and joining the gathering.

"Well now…" Trixie laughed weakly, "looks like Twilight's not the only one who has a proper team now, eh? Alright then…" She coughed loudly. "Places, everyone! It's showtime!"


End file.
